


Death Valley.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, Hunters, M/M, Monsters, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 175,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un de plus dans leur clan destiné à détruire et saccager la vie des autres, leur faire voir, leur faire subir les pires horreurs qu'il n'aient jamais imaginé. Un chef, redouté de tous, qui a comme mission de faire de lui la pire espèce, le pire animal, de le faire rentrer dans le rang. Ensemble, ils devaient créer l'apocalypse, mettre fin au monde et la vie telle que nous l'avons connu... Mais que se passe-t-il une fois qu'un être; un seul et unique; met une barrière infranchissable à vos plans ? Une fois que le petit nouveau décide de prendre sous son aile une personne qu'il devait normalement tuer... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

Livre un, Fuite.

 

We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.

 

 

**Livre I** _**. Chapitre un. ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\- Tue le!**

 

**S** ans aucune pitié il enfonça la barre en argent à bout pointu dans le torse de _l'homme_ en face de lui, qui s'écroula au sol. Inerte. Un liquide rouge se déversant sur le sol pour ne former qu'une grande flaque autour du corps. Çà lui donnait la nausée. Il le regarda un moment, son visage imprimé par un seul et même sentiment; la haine. Son ami à ses cotés attendait une réaction, mais rien, il se contenta simplement de lâcher dans un bruit sourd l'objet couvert de sang -qu'il avait entre les mains- sur le béton. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent l'endroit au plus vite, le plus vieux monta à la place du conducteur dans sa belle voiture qu'il chérissait tandis que l'autre prit place du coté passager. Un silence de mort, glaçant. Mais l'un d'eux ne comptait pas en rester là..

 

**\- T'aurais du lui planter ce pieu dans le cœur bien plus tôt.**

 

 **L** e châtain sentit ses mains se crisper sur le volant et sa mâchoire durcir. Rester calme surtout, rester calme. Alors il se contenta de deux mots seulement.

 

**\- Je sais.**

 

 

 

**U** n ton froid, dur, qui signifiait que la conversation prenait fin. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, ils s'adoraient même, mais ces moments de conflits étaient insupportables et ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent en ce moment. _Une mauvaise période peut-être?_ Ils n'avaient pas de réponse précise.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors?**

 

**Il** inspira un grand coup essayant de contrôler le flux de colère qui montait en lui. Il soupira lourdement, mais le blond à ses cotés ne faiblissait pas, il le scrutait du regard attendant une réponse qui -il le savait- ne viendrait surement jamais. La nuit rendait les traits du mécheux encore plus durs, plus effrayants. Les paysages défilaient sous leurs yeux fatigués, des champs, des autoroutes à perte de vue.. D'ailleurs.. Où allaient-ils passaient la nuit? Dans le voiture encore une fois, pour se réveiller avec un mal de dos atroce le lendemain matin? Allaient-ils seulement s'arrêter? Un panneau sur le bord de la route leur indiqua qu'un hôtel ne se trouvait pas loin, une chance pour eux, ce fut au bout de dix minutes de trajet accompagné d'un silence lourd et pesant qu'ils se garèrent sur le parking.. Presque vide. L'ainé coupa le contact puis prit son sac dans la coffre suivit du blond. Aucun n'osait parler. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment vraiment délabré.. Mais bon, c'était leur quotidien, ils avaient l'habitude. La femme à l'accueil leur sourit poliment, contente d'avoir enfin des clients, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le gourbi dans lequel il se trouvait.

 

**\- Bonsoir! Que puis-je pour vous messieurs?**

**\- Une chambre avec lits séparés, s'il vous plait.**

**\- Très bien.** _Elle réfléchit avant de tendre une clé au mécheux_. **Voici.**

**\- Merci bien.**

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.. Passez une agréable nuit.**

 

_**S** i elle savait._ Le châtain lui sourit en retour en lui précisant qu'il lui réglerait la note le lendemain matin, pour l'instant il voulait juste s'allonger dans un lit et dormir quelques heures seulement, se reposer. Rien que ça. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la chambre numéro douze indiquée sur la clé, le plus vieux soupira d'aise en jetant son sac sur un siège proche.

 

**\- Tu compte vraiment passer la nuit ici Louis?**

**\- Je suis crevé, puis on a pas le choix.** _Dit-il agacé en s'affalant de tout son long sur le lit._

\- **Tu veux dormir près de l'endroit où on vient tout juste de chasser? Tu trouve ça prudent toi?**

**\- Écoute Niall.** _Il se releva en soupirant._ **Je te demande juste ça pour une nuit, une seule, et on** **quittera les lieux demain dès l'aube mais accorde moi un peu de repos. Et je ne tiendrais pas** **cinq minutes de plus au volant, tu le sais, je pense que tu ne veux pas mourir dans un accident de voiture hum? Je me trompe?**

**\- Tu fais royalement chier.**

**\- Merci babe, je te suis reconnaissant.** _Sourit-il_ **. Tu devrais dormir toi aussi.**

**\- Non, je préfère surveiller les environs.**

**\- Tu verrais les grosses cernes que tu as sous les yeux, ça fait peur.**

**\- Je dormirais demain matin sur la route, si ça peut te faire plaisir.**

**\- Tu ne tiendra pas toute la nuit comme ça.**

**\- J'ai connu pire Lou..**

**\- Très bien, comme tu veux. Bonne... Surveillance alors.**

 

**E** n ôtant ses chaussures il se glissa sous les couvertures, Niall -quand à lui- s'installa dans un siège près de la fenêtre, sortit des livres et son ordinateur portable de son sac pour se distraire ou plutôt faire des recherches durant la nuit. En portant son regard sur son ami, il pu constater qu'il dormait.. Déjà? Il devait vraiment être épuisé. Quand il y pensait, il se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu aujourd'hui si il n'avait pas choisi cette vie? Avocat, oui, il avait toujours voulu suivre les traces de son père. Il aurait une belle femme, une grande maison, beaucoup d'argent, un enfant peut-être aussi?.. Non; il n'avait que vingt deux ans après tout, c'était un peu trop jeune à son goût. Il aurait été heureux ah ça oui! Mais il avait préféré suivre son ami dans cette vie instable, triste et sinueuse. Où la mort les attendait les bras grands ouverts. Louis aussi aurait pu tout avoir oui, il serait devenu un écrivain de renommé mondiale à cette heure ci, parce qu'il adorait écrire, c'était comme une deuxième vie pour lui. Mais non, il avait préférait.. Ça. _Son destin peut-être?_ Uniquement à cause de son oncle, il était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu car le sien était mort quelques temps après sa naissance, il l'avait élevé comme son fils. Malheureusement il avait une contrainte, une seule qui changeait tout.. Sa vie. Chasseur lui aussi. Et il avait tout révélé au mécheux quand il était venu le voir à son chevet alors qu'il était doucement entrain de mourir. Il lui avait tout raconté, de A à Z, ne négligeant aucun détail. Entre ses mains, il avait alors dépose un livre en piteux état avant de venir embrasser son front -un geste de protection- puis s'endormit à jamais. Il n'avait que quarante ans. Et ils savaient qu'eux non plus n'auraient pas une longue vie. C'était écrit maintenant, tracé dans leur veines, dans leur sang.. Pour toujours. A cette époque, Louis n'avait que seize ans, et c'était trop jeune pour se lancer dans ce mode de vie, mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Des recherches, des recherches, et encore des recherches, c'était ce qu'il avait fait durant sept longues années, en se concentrant sur ses études aussi bien sur même si il savait qu'au moment où il allait commencer.. Il devrait tout laisser derrière lui, ses amis, ses biens, sa famille, sa vie d'avant. Absolument tout. Mais il avait fait une exception.. Niall. Il lui avait tout raconté aussi, la mort de son défunt oncle, le carnet qu'il lui avait montré. Ce carnet qui renfermait tant de mystère. L'annoncer à son meilleur ami n'avait pas été chose facile non, parce qu'il ne le croyait pas..

 

 

 

 

_-Flash- back; il y a un an de cela-_

 

 

 

 

**\- Écoute Tomlinson, si tu te paye ma tronche tu ferais mieux de faire demi tour et rentrer chez** **toi. Les rêves d'enfants c'est fini, on a grandit, les monstres et tout ça c'était il y a longtemps.**

**\- Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit " _Vivre ses rêves c'est ne pas écouter ce que les autres te demande_** **_de faire. C'est vivre ta vie, point barre_.**

**\- Qui est l'idiot qui a dit ça**

**\- Toi.**

**\- Oh. Je devais avoir bu ce jour là.** _S'empourpra-t-il._

**\- Merde Niall! Tu ne comprend pas, chasser c'est une histoire qui ne s'offre pas à tout le monde.**

**\- Justement, si elle si exceptionnelle c'est que c'est surement dangereux.**

**\- Mais pense aux millions de vies, de gens, que tu pourra sauver. Des innocents que la grande** **faucheuse ne pourra pas prendre avec elle.** _Sourit-il en agitant les bras_ **.**

**\- Louis, on doit tous mourir un jour, c'est la vie. Et elle a ses règles, alors n'essaye pas d'en changer.**

**\- C'est une opportunité à saisir.**

**\- Tu as vingt deux ans Lou, ta vie c'est ton travail, tes livres. Pas jouer à chasser des monstres qui** **n'existe pas.** **Remets toi en question, vraiment.**

**\- Tu ne me crois pas alors?** _Dit-il en perdant toute trace de gaité._

**\- Désolé de te dire ça, mais ton oncle buvait beaucoup, il n'avait pas les femmes à ses pieds ça c'est sur, et je crois que sa vie ne se résumait qu'à une bouteille de bière devant la télé. Et je pense que toi, tu as mieux à faire suivre son chemin de raté.**

**\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça Horan! Tu ne connais strictement rien de sa vie, rien. Alors** **ne viens pas me.. Putain.** _S'énerva-t-il les larmes aux yeux._ **Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi, de n'avoir** **jamais connu ton père non, tu as tout pour réussir c'est vrai. Tout te sourit Niall. Je suis jaloux de** **toi, des relations que tu as avec les gens, de ta vie simplement. Tu as une grande maison, une** **famille qui t'aime et.. Tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas et que je n'aurais jamais. Ça, tu vois**   _Dit-il_ _en levant le carnet au niveau de son visage._ **C'est une chance pour moi d'avoir une vie un peu** **différente, de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, et si je suis venu vers toi c'est parce que je** **te faisais confiance. Totalement oui, un peu trop peut-être. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas prêt à** **me suivre, je ne renonce pas pour autant.** _Il sourit une goutte d'eau salée dévalant sur sa joue_ _rougie._ **J'espère que tu deviendra celui que tu as toujours voulu être, en attendant, moi, je vais** **chercher ma voie, ma vie.. Celle que je dois réellement connaître.**

 

**E** n ravalant difficilement ses sanglots, l'ainé vint prendre son ami dans ses bras amicalement. Il le serrait fort contre lui, l'irlandais avait les yeux humides. Jamais il n'arriva à le faire changer d'avis. C'était impossible. Il tremblait, mince. Louis passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux d'un blond soyeux pour le rassurait, même si il était détruit lui aussi de devoir laisser son meilleur ami, presque son frère, derrière lui. Devoir oublier son existence pour ne pas le mettre en danger. C'était sa seule chance de l'avoir avec lui, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Son passé devait disparaître à présent et laisser place à une vie que bien des personnes sur Terre ne connaîtront jamais.

 

**\- J'espère que tu seras au moins là à mon enterrement.** _Rit le mécheux doucement malgré les larmes_ _qui embrumaient ses yeux._ **Ne m'oublie pas et j'essayerais de faire de même.**

**\- Tu.. Tu reviendra me voir entre deux hein ?**

 

**L** ouis se détacha de lui baissant la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. Il n'avait pas du bien comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase, il soupira en passant une main sur son visage pâle.

 

**\- Je ne pourrais pas non.**

**\- Alors quoi? Tu vas essayer en vain de pourchasser des monstres qu'on voyait dans nos cauchemars** **pour te donner satisfaction d'avoir sauvé une vie, c'est ça? Mais reviens à la réalité mon pauvre!** **Tu veux passer ta vie à faire ça vraiment, à crever de faim parce que tu n'auras aucun billet ou** **même une pièce sur toi, réfléchis Louis. Tu ne tiendra pas un mois comme ça. C'est vraiment ce** **que tu veux faire, c'est pas une vie ça!** _S'emporta-t-il._

**\- Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici, à me faire insulter voir même taper parce que je préfère la** **compagnie des hommes plutôt que celle des femmes. Oui Niall, c'est une façon détourné de** **te dire que je suis gay... C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais te l'annoncer, mais bon je** **vais partir et je pense que tu devais au moins savoir ça de ton meilleur ami, à défaut de** **l'accompagner dans son aventure.**

**\- Lou.. Tu.. Désolé, je savais pas.** _Dit-il honteux, en baissant la tête._

**\- Pas grave.. Écoute Niall, je te propose un marché, on fait une affaire de chasse ensemble si ça** **te plait pas tu reviendrais ici.**

**\- J'sais pas trop.**

**\- S'il te plaît, je veux passer un dernier moment avec mon meilleur ami avant de laisser s'éloigner** **de moi. Fais ça pour moi, au moins. Je t'en supplie.**

**\- Tu me fais chier Louis, si je crève comment elle va faire ma famille sans moi ?**

**\- C'est une question à laquelle tu pourras essayer de trouver une réponse dans la voiture.**

 

**L** 'irlandais le scruta pas du tout amusé alors que le mécheux avait le sourire aux lèvres, le cadet poussa un long soupir avant de jurer à son ami qu'il aurait sa peau un jour ou l'autre. Ils montèrent chacun d'un coté de la voiture, Louis enclencha le moteur et leur route vers leur première affaire commença. Le chalenge d'un vie. Niall avait déposé son sac à l'arrière, près de celui du conducteur. Il angoissait oui, mais il se disait que le jeune homme devait un peu trop rêver. _Les monstres et tout ces trucs là n'existaient pas?_

 

**\- Sinon.. T'as un garçon en vue ou pas?**

**\- Peut-être bien...**

 

**I** ls se sourirent, et ce fut ainsi que commença leur aventure, leur histoire hors-norme que personne ne devait enviait. Tuer des créatures terrifiantes à vous glacer le sang, se salir les mains, ils y étaient préparés _mais qui voudrait réellement de cette vie?_ Le véhicule s'éloignait à l'horizon, et bientôt ils s'engageaient vers un nouveau monde, celui que tout le monde redoutaient et où personne n'osaient s'aventurer. C'était dangereux, angoissant, fatiguant. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment, pas de pitié, pas de compassion, juste de la haine et la mort. La chasse était devenu leur mode de vie.

 

- _Fin du Flash back-_

 

**L** e regard vague, Niall fut ramené à la réalité par les gémissements de son ami qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le lit. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se tordait, comme si il était possédé. Le blond porta une main à son épaule et le secoua vivement en appelant son nom à mainte reprises.

 

**\- Lou.. Louis, c'est un cauchemar réveille toi! Lou!**

 

**L** 'autre s'assit en sursaut dans son lit, sa respiration haletante. Les cheveux en bataille, le cœur déchirant sa cage thoracique, des perles de sueur glissant sur ses tempes. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, pour le rassurer le cadet prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes et le serra fort.

 

**- Toujours la même chose?**

 

**L** ouis hocha la tête, oui encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Celui qui hantait ses esprits assez souvent en ce moment. Brusquement, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain à proximité pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur l'évier alors qu'il tentait -désespérément- de se calmer.

 

**\- Ça va mieux Lou?**

**\- Sérieusement, tu dois avoir envie de te me laisser mourir en voyant tout ça.**

**\- Si j'avais envie je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, crois moi.**

**\- Je te remercierais jamais assez Nialler.**

**\- Parce que t'as pas à le faire.. Va te recoucher maintenant.**

 

**Il** acquiesça sans ajouter un mot, Louis n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de beaucoup de choses mais ce cauchemar était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Sa faiblesse, sa faille, son seul point sensible. Il se répétait sans arrêt en ce moment, dès qu'il fermait les yeux ces images lui revenaient en tête, il essayait de trouver un moyen de faire disparaître ses songes de son esprit.. En vain. Tout ça le rendait faible. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs et ça empirait de jour en jour. Niall regardait son ami essayer de s'endormir, et se disait que l'évènement qu'il avait vécu il y a trois mois de cela aller peut-être le hanter jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

 

 

 

 

 

***   *   ***

 

 **L** ouis s'étira doucement dans le lit, il avait du dormir en tout et pour tout à peine cinq heures mais au moins il avait reprit un peu de force. Il s'assit sur un siège en face de son ami qui était toujours plongé dans ses recherches, il avait l'air sérieux et concentré. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il ne s'était pas accordé une nuit complète de repos, mais pourtant il était toujours d'attaque. D'ailleurs, il posa le journal du jour devant le mécheux, après une brève lecture de l'article qui intéressait tant le blond, il releva la tête, le regard incompréhensif. Niall soupira en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

 

\- **Tu pense que c'est...**

 

 

**\- Oui**. _Répondit le cadet sans laisser son ami finir sa phrase_. **Tu es partant?**

**\- Je pense qu'on a pas le choix de toutes manières.**

**\- Lou..** _Il le soutenait du regard._ **Ça va mieux?**

 

**L** e jeune homme se contenta d'un hochement de tête. _Non, ça n'allait pas mieux_. Ce cauchemar le détruisait petit à petit, mais il ne disait rien, toutefois l'irlandais n'était pas assez bête pour croire ses mensonges pourtant lui aussi se taisait. C'était peut-être la meilleure solution même si un jour Louis devra aborder ses problèmes avec quelqu'un, avant que tout ça ne finisse mal. Il se leva précipitamment.

 

**\- Bon range tes affaires Blondie, on va essayer de trouver un endroit où s'arrêter pour manger un peu, pendant ce temps je vais régler la note.** _Il prit son sac._ **Fais vite, mon ventre crie famine.**

 

**S** on éternel bonne humeur rendait les choses un peu plus belles, il arrivait toujours à faire rire ou sourire son ami même dans les moments le plus grave. L'ainé quitta la pièce, le visage lumineux, alors que lui rangeait ses livres et autres moyens de recherche dans son sac. Il regarda un instant son portable, aucun signe de vie de personne, il devrait penser à bientôt appeler sa mère ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas donner de nouvelles. Dans un soupir, il enfila sa veste en jean et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait déjà dans la voiture.

 

**\- La femme d'accueil m'a dit qu'il y avait un petit snack pas loin d'ici, on essaye?**

**\- Si tu veux.**

 

**Il** lui sourit en retour et enclencha le contact, en fin de compte c'était peut-être une belle journée qui commençait? Sur la route, le blond appela sa mère, histoire de la rassurer elle mais surtout lui même.

 

**\- Oui maman, je fais attention.**

**\- ...**

**\- Là, je révise mes cours.**

**\- ...**

**\- Je passe bientôt mes examens oui.**

**\- ...**

**\- Oui il est là, mais là il fait en plein travail.** _Dit-il en fixant Louis, qui se contentait de conduire._

**\- ...**

**\- Oui, c'est ça sur un nouveau livre.**

**\- ...**

**\- Non maman on ne fait pas la fête. Et je ne me drogue pas.**

**\- ...**

**\- Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point.**

**\- ...**

**\- Très bien, non maman je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.. Contente?**

 

**L** e châtain sourit en se retenant de rire, alors que l'autre sentait ses joues virer au rouge.

 

**\- Bon, je te laisse maman je dois vraiment réviser.**

 - **...**

 

 

**\- Oui, c'est ça. Je te rappelle dès que possible.**

**\- ...**

**\- D'accord, je lui dirait. Au revoir.**

 

**Il** raccrocha deux secondes plus tard et fixa son portable entre ses mains, sa mère était infernale mais il l'aimait et la laisser ou lui mentir lui faisait atrocement mal. Louis lui jeta un regard amicale.

 

**\- Ma mère te dit bonjour et de prendre soin de toi aussi.**

 

**E** ncore une fois il sourit en hochant la tête, le plus jeune tourna la tête vers la vitre pour admirer le paysage qui défilait même si en ce moment ce n'était que des champs à perte de vue. Il vivait mal cet éloignement, sa famille lui manquait, et ça son meilleur ami le savait parfaitement et le voir aussi nostalgique le rendait inquiet. Lui aussi, ressentait un pincement au cœur en pensant à ses proches, même si il appeler sa mère moins souvent que Niall ce n'était pas une raison. Il avait du faire des sacrifices.

 

**\- Ça va Horan?**

**\- Oui, bien.**

**\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à mentir?**

**\- Je vais bien, je te jure.**

**\- Je suis ton meilleur ami non, tu peux tout me dire ?**

**\- Au lieu de parler regarde ta route, le snack est juste là.**

 

**Il** pointa du doigt un vieux bâtiment dont l'enseigne n'avait plus que trois lettres sur cinq d'éclairé. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking où se trouvait tout de même quelques voiture, ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant accueillit par un fond de musique qui ressemblait à celle qu'on passait à l'époque western. Ils s'installèrent face à face sur une banquette confortable, séparés uniquement par une table en bois vernis. Aucun mot. Ils se contentaient de parcourir la carte du menu des yeux, _devraient-ils toujours se contenter de nourriture atroce?_ Louis soupira en posant la feuille en carton sur la table, observant les alentours.

 

**\- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je vous servir?**

 

**L** es deux jeunes hommes relevèrent le regard sur une femme, plutôt jeune, qui devait surement porter la tenue de tous les employés ici. Elle sourit gentiment, stylo et carnet en main.

 

**\- Hum, pour moi ce sera une infusion de thé à la menthe s'il vous plait.**

**\- Très.. Et vous?**

**\- Je prendrais un café et une assiette d'œufs brouillés.**

**\- Simple ou maxi?**

**\- Maxi**. _Il sourit_. **Merci.**

**\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.**

 

**E** lle fit demi tour jusqu'à la cuisine, le plus vieux se tourna vers son ami en souriant.

 

**\- Il est à peine neuf heures trente du matin Nialler.**

**\- Et alors, il faut être en forme pour commencer la journée.**

 

**D** écidément il ne changera jamais, l'autre secoua la tête en lui administrant un sourire.

 

**\- Surtout avec la chasse qui nous attend aujourd'hui.**

**\- C'est où déjà?**

**\- Dans le Mississipi.**

**\- On est quand même à un jour de route, voir plus.**

**\- Je sais oui.**

**\- Niall.. ?**

**\- Quoi?**

**\- Ils te manquent pas vrai?**

 

**S** on sourire se glace, il hausse les épaules mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre que la jeune employée revient avec un plateau, elle pose les commandes respectives devant eux ainsi que l'addition. Niall lui sourit faiblement en faisant un signe de tête. L'autre jeune homme attendait sa réponse.

 

**\- Pourquoi? Pas toi?**

**\- N'inverse pas les rôles. Répond moi, c'est tout.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Oui, ma famille ma manque mais je ne peux rien y** **faire, je ne peux pas retourner les voir parce que notre vie les mettrait en danger. Je suis** **obligé de leur mentir en permanence, de raconter des salades à ma mère, de lui faire croire** **que je passe bientôt mes examens pour devenir avocat. Et franchement, j'en ai marre. Je ne** **sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps comme ça, c'est dur. Puis, tu ne pense pas qu'ils se douterons** **de quelque chose au bout d'un moment non?.. Qu'est ce que je devrais leur dire à ce moment** **là hein? Que je chasse des monstres, ces créatures qui m'effrayaient la nuit parce que je** **croyais dur comme fer qu'elles se cachaient en dessous de mon lit, c'est ça? Ils me** **prendront** **pour une fou. Comme j'avais fait avec toi, il y a un an. Et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le** **supporter, ni même leur dire, comprend moi Louis.**

 

**S** es yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui étaient sur le point de dévaler sur ses joues, le plus vieux vint poser sa main sur celle -d'ailleurs très froide- de son ami avant de la serrer doucement. Elle tremblait, il baissait la tête pour ravaler ses sanglots, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Plus d'un an qu'il supportait ça, qu'il refoulait tout ses sentiments, ses peines, ça devait éclater pour qu'il se sente mieux après.

 

**\- Ca va aller, je suis là d'accord? Je t'abandonne pas, je te promets que tu les reverra un jour.**

**\- Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs je t'en pris.**

**\- Mange Niall, il faut que tu reprenne des forces. On a une longue route à faire.**

 

 

 

 

 

***   *   ***

 

 

 

 

**I** l attendait impatiemment au milieu de ce bois, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre il donna un coup de pied léger dans un caillou qui s'éloigna un peu plus loin. La nuit venait de tomber depuis plus d'une heure, et il attendait toujours. Merde, il avait autre chose à faire aussi. D'un coup l'air se fit plus frais, un frisson lui traversa l'échine, avant qu'un homme n'apparaisse devant lui. Il avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà là. Le visage fermé, impassible, sans aucun sentiment. A la vue du garçon, ses pupilles devinrent noirs, aussi noirs que le ciel au dessus de lui. Le regard de l'autre fit de même. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur couleur initiales, l'un vert, l'autre marron. Un choc de couleur.

 

**\- Tu es en retard.**

**\- Je suis ton supérieur, j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un gars comme toi.**

**\- Je m'en fous, alors... Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici?**

 

**L** e plus vieux des deux exprima un rire malsain, alors que l'autre rester stoïque.

 

**\- Pourquoi être si pressé?**

**\- J'ai autre chose à faire.**

**\- Et tu pense que c'est plus intéressant que ce que je viens te proposer?**

**\- Je le pense oui.**

 

**I** l secoua la tête avant de se rapprocher dangereusement du cadet qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ils se regardaient au fond des yeux c'est tout, mais il y avait tant de haine dans cet échange.

 

**\- Laisse moi t'exposer les faits Styles.**

**\- Je t'écoute.**

**\- Le maitre te veux dans son armée tu le sais ça.**

**\- Évidemment.**

**\- Ne te jette pas des fleurs non plus, contente toi de m'écouter de la fermer !**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Bien.** _Il sourit_. **Donc, le maitre te veux dans ses rangs pour le combat final, il est très fière de** **toi, et je me demande encore pourquoi, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu es jeune, un petit** **nouveau et tu as encore besoin d'entrainement. Il veut que tu lui prouve que tu as la rage de** **vaincre, la haine dans tes veines tu comprends? Alors il te demande une chose, un défi à** **relever.. C'est plutôt simple tu va voir. Jusqu'à maintenant tu t'es battu contre des animaux** **uniquement, c'est bien ça?**

 

**L** e bouclé hocha la tête, le regard profond mais remplit d'incompréhension. Où voulait-il en venir exactement? Et quel sorte de défis allait-il devoir relever?

 

**\- Hum. Et bien, j'ai vu le maitre il y a quelques heures de cela, il m'avait convoqué pour** **évoquer ton cas. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir..**

**\- Viens en au fait, au lieu de raconter ta putain vie.**

**\- Tu devrais te mettre en tête que j'ai les pouvoir de t'expédier en enfer, sale merdeux.**

 

**Il** tressaillit mais ne bougea pas pour autant, ils se soutenaient du regard. La rage, le dégout. Une main fit pression contre son épaule, il ne vacilla pas, normalement un tel geste aurait déboiter l'os à n'importe qui mais là.. Rien. Aucune faiblesse.

 

**\- Je vois que tu t'es bien entrainé... Bon, revenons en aux faits, le maitre exige de toi une** **chose particulière, tu sais que la chance de combattre dans son armée n'est pas donné à** **tout le monde alors tâche de ne pas la gâcher, parce qu'il ne t'en donnera pas une** **deuxième. Mais te crois pas au dessus de tout le monde pour autant, tu devra vaincre** **tes peurs, avoir du courage. Énormément oui. Je ne suis pas devenu le sous chef en** **claquant des doigts ça tu peux me croire.**

 

**L** e garçon aux yeux verts le regarda un haussant les sourcils amusé. Il passait son temps à rappeler aux nouveaux qu'il était maintenant au grade juste en dessous du maître, donc qu'il avait d'énorme pouvoir. Plus que personne ne pourrait imaginer. Mais incomparable à ceux du tout puissant. 

 

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, où je me ferais le plaisir de mettre à tes trousses les chiens de** **l'enfer. Et on verra à ce moment qui rigolera le plus.**

 

**I** l se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, cet air hautain l'agaçait plus que tout.

 

**\- Donc, tu as intérêt à ne pas échouer sinon c'est le maître qui décidera de ton sort. Puis, ce** **n'est pas une opportunité qui s'offre à tous tes camarades.. Je paris que depuis que tu es** **des nôtres tu n'attend plus que ce moment.**

**\- T'aimerais que je te le dise hein?** _Cracha-t-il méchamment._

**\- Ne joue pas au plus fort Styles.. Tu te contente d'obéir et de réussir un point c'est tout.**

**\- C'est quoi ce fameux chalenge alors?**

**\- L'impatience est un vilain défaut.**

**\- Niveau défaut je crois que tu es pire que moi.**

**\- Attention au ton que tu emploi avec moi, n'oublie pas que..**

**\- Ouais je sais, je les connais tes pouvoirs.** _Soupira-t-il bruyamment._

**\- Je me demande encore pourquoi le maître t'as choisis toi.**

**\- Pour te faire chier surement.**

 

**D** ans un excès de colère il frappa violemment le brun au ventre qui se mordre sa lèvre inférieur. Surtout, ne pas montrer que tu as mal, ne pas te montrer faible _._ Se répéta-t-il. Non, ce serait une trop grande satisfaction pour le métis en face de lui, qui maintenant était vraiment en colère.

 

**\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais on m'attend alors je vais faire simple. Tu va devoir te** **passer des animaux mon beau, on te réserve un jeu plus distrayant.**

**\- Comment ça?** _Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

**\- Les humains.**

**\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.**

**\- Ne pense pas qu'à la bataille finale tu devra tuer des animaux, ah ça non. Ce sera bien** **pire que ça. Ce sont ces espèces répugnantes que tu devra massacrer.**

**\- Donc..**

**\- Oui, ta mission sera de tuer des humains.**

**\- Je.. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force.**

**\- Si le maître t'a choisis c'est qu'il sait que tu y arrivera, il ne se trompe jamais.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.**

**\- Mais tu fais partit des notre maintenant, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tu es** **né pour tuer Harry, et tu pensais sérieusement que tu en resterais aux animaux? Laisse** **moi rire. De toute manière tu ne peux plus refuser, tu dois le faire. Je reviendrais te voir** **demain avec le nom de ta première victime tâche d'être prêt.**

 

**S** ur ces mots, il s'envola dans une épaisse fumée noire. Harry suffoquait, tuer des humains il n'avait encore jamais fait ça et il savait que ce ne serait pas une chose facile, mais il devait se plier aux ordres et ne surtout pas faire un pas de travers ou le pire l'attendait... Il s'assit au sol, sa tête lui tournait. Tuer des humains, des hommes.. _Comment pourrait-il faire ça alors que lui même en était un jadis?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Livre I. Chapitre deux** :

 

 

 

**U** n silence monstre envahissait l'air, la nuit commençait doucement à tomber et la prochaine cible s'approchait de plus en plus. Le plus âgé conduisait prudemment, l'autre regardait par la fenêtre.

 

**\- Sinon.. C'est quoi notre affaire?**

**\- Un meurtre.**

 

**I** l soupira, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'extérieur, l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le chauffeur jeta un regard furtif à son ami.

 

**\- Ça m'aide beaucoup ça Niall, merci pour ta divine explication.**

 

**U** n nouveau soupir cette fois plus long, le blond se retourna pour chercher quelque chose sur la banquette arrière avant de se remettre en place; un journal froissé entre les mains. Il l'explora quelques instants.

 

\- **Ancienne fabrique de chaussures, dans le Mississipi. Un homme et une femme ont été** **retrouvé morts hier soir, le premier pendu par les pieds avec des entailles profondes aux bras** **et l'estomac éventré et.. Hum.. L** **a fille noyée dans un bain de sang.**

**\- Un bain de sang?** _S'étonna le mécheux, la gorge nouée._

**\- Ouais, un bain de sang... Et c'est fort probable que ce soit celui de son conjoint, les spécialistes** **doivent encore faire des analyses.**

**\- Quel malade a pu faire ça?!**

**\- Peut-être une vengeance amoureuse, non?**

**\- Et tu crois que le mec, ou plutôt le monstre en considérant que s'en soit bien un, serait** **prêt à noyer celle qu'il aime pour** **se venger contre son petit ami par rapport à un amour perdu?**

**\- C'est possible.**

**\- Niall,  c'est pas pour te vexer mais tu me fais vraiment peur des fois.**

**\- Et bien pour l'instant c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé.**

**\- C'est très concret en tout cas.** _Rit il doucement_ **.**

**\- Tu n'avais qu'à chercher toi même au lieu de..**

**- Excuse moi d'être fatigué Niall! Je ne tiens pas aussi facilement éveillé que toi.**

**- Je sais.**

**\- Hum.. Pourquoi dans une fabrique de chaussure alors?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que... Qu'il était fétichiste des pieds.**

 

**L** ouis détourna le regard, le visage crispé par le dégoût mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune irlandais fit résonner son rire cristallin entre les parois de la voiture, son ami secoua la tête en s'y joignant. Ils profitaient de chacun de ces moments, car ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Presque inexistants.

 

**\- T'es con.**

**\- Au moins autant que toi.**

**\- Merci Nialler.**

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.. Regarde ta route maintenant, on doit arriver vite à notre** **usine avant qu'un autre meurtre ne survienne. On a du pain sur la planche.**  

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

**A** ttablé dans un café qu'il avait trouvé sur sa route, Harry porta sa tasse remplit d'un liquide noir à sa bouche, il lui brûla les lèvres quelques secondes, des légers picotements puis il apprécia sa première gorgée. La pluie tombait par petites gouttes dehors, le ciel était chargé, il était presque dix sept heures et pourtant le temps lui paraissait affreusement long. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, enfin logiquement une espèce dans son genre n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de repos, il tenait debout c'était le principal. La jeune serveuse lui apporta l'assiette de bacon qu'il avait commandé il a à peine cinq minutes, elle fit demi tour en souriant. L'endroit était occupé que par cinq ou six personnes, pourtant la nourriture était bonne ici, mais c'était un restaurant paumé, au milieu d'une route déserte. Ils ne devaient pas faire fortune. Une porte s'ouvrit, une clochette retentis, celle de l'entrée. Le bouclé leva la tête, c'était _lui._ D'ailleurs, sans adresser la parole à personne, ni même un répondre au _"bonjour"_ du serveur, il vint s'assoir lourdement en face du cadet.

 

**\- Excusez moi!** _Il leva le bras en direction du barman._ **La même chose s'il vous plait.**

 

**S** on ton était froid, presque glacial, il avait pointé la tasse et l'assiette en face d'Harry. Il devait paraître naturel. Tandis que l'homme s'éclipsa en cuisine, il se pencha un peu plus vers le brun.

 

**\- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver Styles.**

**\- Et moi à me cacher.**

**\- N'essaye pas de fuir ton destin.**

**\- Ferme là, tu le sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu de destin ni ici ni ailleurs.**

**\- Ce que tu es naïf.** _Il sourit méchamment._ **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai ta première victime.**

 

**D** iscrètement, en scrutant les alentours, il sortit de la poche de sa veste une enveloppe en carton marron qu'il fit glisser sur la table jusqu'au jeune homme en face. Ce dernier la fixée dans son mouvement, incapable de bouger, mince, _alors il n'avait pas rêvé?_ Tout ça était réel. Le serveur revint avec un plateau pour poser devant le métis une assiette et une tasse avant de repartir.

 

**\- Ouvre la!**

 

**I** l déglutit, la main tremblante bien qu'il essayé de la contrôler il saisit le bout de papier qu'il ouvra délicatement avant d'en sortir une feuille, blanche d'un coté et parsemée d'informations de l'autre. Il lit quelques instants, une photo d'une jeune femme blonde et devant surement avoir la trentaine était collée dans le coin. Pendant ce temps, satisfait, Zayn porta à ses lèvres la tasse d'un blanc impeccable. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sur le point de devenir noirs, il posa violemment l'objet sur la soucoupe.

 

**\- Ah! C'est infecte.** _Il baissa d'un ton_. **Ces humains et leurs collations immondes, je te jure!**

**\- Je.. Je dois la tuer elle?**

**\- Tu crois que je t'ai donné ça pour que tu l'accroche gentiment sur le mur de ta chambre ou** **quoi?!.. Elle a de la chance, c'est ta première victime.**

**\- Pourquoi elle, pourquoi une innocente?**

**\- Une.. Une innocente?** _Il rit._ **Tu te fou de moi j'espère, c'est une chasseuse Harry, elle tue les** **espèces comme toi et moi, et également d'autres.**

**\- Je sais ce qu'est un chasseur merci.**

**\- Bien, voilà au moins une chose de faîte, il faudra savoir que pour l'instant ce sera uniquement** **des chasseurs que tu tuera.**

**\- Pour l'instant?**

**\- Oui, il se peut bien que les autres humains deviennent un danger également.**

 

**L** e bouclé secoua vivement la tête en reposant le papier et le poussant vers le basané, c'était un enjeu trop dur pour lui. C'était peut-être une chasseuse, mais il n'aurait pas la force. Il le savait.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas.**

**\- Le maître sera ravi d'apprendre ça, que dois-je lui dire? Que tu refuse de te soumettre à ses** **ordres. Oh attends, j'ai oublié! Les seules personnes qui ont osé faire ça sont mortes dans les** **flammes de l'enfer.. Tu veux peut-être essayer? Ce sera mieux que d'y rester pendant des** **années à se faire torturer tu ne pense pas? Ah mais suis-je bête, tu as déjà vécu tout ça.**  

 

**H** arry sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, il serra les poings pour éviter que l'un d'eux ne s'échoue en plein dans le visage angélique en face de lui. Evoquer son passé avait toujours été douloureux pour lui, Zayn le savait, et il s'amusait à titiller ce point sensible, pour ensuite enfoncer une lame profonde à l'intérieur. Il sourit, fière de lui, ses phrases avaient eu l'impact qu'il cherché sur le jeune homme. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux quelques instants, inspirant une bouffé d'aire frais, avant de les ouvrir sur des pupilles totalement noires.

 

**\- Où se trouve-t-elle?**

- **Je préfère ça.** _Il sentit son sourire s'agrandir._ **L'adresse t'es fournie sur le papier, tâche de ne pas** **le perdre, je ne suis pas un distributeur sur commande.**

**\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors?**

**\- Tu la trouve puis tu la ramène dans la chambre des tortures, pour t'occuper d'elle.** **Je me ferais un** **plaisir de te regarder** **la tuer. Ensuite, c'est mon affaire.**

**\- Et le maître?**

**\- Il sera mit au courant.**

**\- Je commence quand?**

**\- Dès que tu sera prêt. Ne nous déçoit pas Styles.. Bon, je m'en vais ça pu l'humain ici.**

 

**E** n revêtant son manteau, il se leva, l'air impassible comme toujours. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui il avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose, quelque chose de grand. Il prit route vers la porte de sortie, n'ayant même pas touché à son assiette, mais juste avant il se pencha vers le cadet.

 

\- **Je te laisse payer la note hum?**

 

**A** près ces quelques mots, il disparu parmi les gouttes de pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Harry soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège en velours, mince, il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non, ou même tenter de refuser. Zayn le tenait en laisse, et au dessus de lui se trouvait le diable en personne. Il était prit au piège, obligé de se plier aux ordres ou bien.. Il revivrait ça à nouveau. Et c'était hors de question. Il interpella le serveur pour lui demander l'addition, qui arriva très vite, avant de sortir du café, carton sous la main et capuche sur la tête. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, encore plus ce qu'il allait devenir par la suite. La pluie balayait le sol, il avançait le regard vide. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce marché? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se transformer en.. Ça? Le bouclé se glissa dans un coin à l'abri pour mémoriser l'adresse de sa première victime, il était obligé d'obéir à présent ou s'était la mort assurée. Et en aucun cas il ne voulait revivre ça, son séjour en enfer avait été trop dur, trop marquant pour qu'il puisse un jour s'en défaire. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur un seul point avant de disparaitre dans un fumée noire épaisse au dessus du village.  

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

**A** rmes en mains, les deux jeunes hommes parcouraient les lieux attentivement du regard, des indices c'était ce qu'ils devaient trouver pour le moment. L'usine était détruite, dans un était déplorable, des feuilles trainaient à terre, des vielles paires de chaussures étaient encore posées sur des tapis roulants ou des bureaux. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher et faire des recherches dans le noir était loin d'être une chose simple, la fabrique heureusement se trouver dans un endroit isolé. Une chance pour eux.

 

**\- T'as entendu ça Louis?**

**\- Quoi encore?**

**\- Bah ce bruit.**

**\- Niall, on est dans une vielle fabrique qui est fermée depuis des années maintenant alors il** **doit surement y avoir des rats ou des trucs dans ce genre. Panique pas, c'est pas eux qui** **te feront du mal. T'as plus à craindre.. Maintenant avance, faut pas perdre de temps.**

 

**L** e blond acquiesça mais resta tout de même sur ces gardes, la créature qui avait causé ces meurtres pouvait se trouvait en ce moment même dans l'usine. L'ainé pointait son arme de chaque coté, devant lui, à droite à gauche, en l'air au sol. Quand ils arrivèrent sur une grande porte, il porta un regard rassurant sur son ami avant de l'ouvrir, ce qui se trouvait derrière n'était pas beau à voir. Non. La pièce sentait la décomposition, le pourri, le périmé, pire encore.. La mort. Niall porta une main à sa bouche en découvrant sur le coté -après quelques pas- la baignoire remplie de vieux sang encore rougeâtre. C'était horrible, oui, mais c'était leur métier. Louis de son coté regardait les alentours, cherchant la moindre piste qui pourrait leur montrer qu'en effet ce n'était pas qu'un simple accident ou meurtre. Un bruit de porte qui claquait se fit entendre, le cadet sursauta avant de s'approcher de son ami.

 

**\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas entendu cette fois!**

**\- Écoute, les vitres sont toutes cassées ici et avec le vent qu'il fait dehors il y a du avoir un** **courant d'air, ce qui fait qu'une porte s'est fermée. Rien de plus.**

**\- Tu vas me sortir une explication à chaque bruit c'est ça?**

**\- Oui exactement, jusqu'à ce que tu comprenne que tu n'as rien à craindre.**

**\- Je crois qu'avec le métier qu'on exerce et ce qu'on est entrain de faire en ce moment** **le** **mot _"crainte"_ n'est** **pas à bannir de notre vocabulaire Tomlinson.**

**\- Contente toi de me suivre c'est tout.**

 

**U** n soupir. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre le mécheux dans la pièce du crime, chaque recoin était passé au peigne fin. Un meurtre comme celui ci n'arrivait pas tout les jours. Il passa ses mains un peu partout pour voir si la créature avait laissé des traces de son passage mais rien. Absolument rien. Un nouveau bruit retentit, l'irlandais s'agrippa au bras du plus vieux qui se retourna en soupirant.

 

**\- Bon, Niall écoute, faut sérieusement que tu arrête avec tes frayeurs comme ça. Il y a rien** **à craindre, il n'y aucune trace de souffre nul part ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de démon mais** **ce massacre est forcement l'œuvre d'une autre créature et on se doit de trouver quoi alors tu** **va prendre ton courage à deux mains puis tu va me suivre d'accord? Cette..**

**\- Qui êtes vous?!**

 

**L** ouis se retourna vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre, surprit, un homme avança dans l'ombre une arme à la main. Le regard dur. Mince, ils n'étaient pas seuls ici. Le châtain leva les bras en l'air pour lui demander de rester calme, suivit de son ami qui s'approcha de son oreille.

 

**\- Tu vois, j'avais raison. On était pas seuls.**

**\- Tais toi Niall!** _Murmura-t-il fermement._

**\- Qu'est ce vous foutez là?!**

**\- Non non, attendez! On ne... On enquête sur cette affaire.**

**\- Les flics ont déjà tout fouillés, il y a rien ici.**

**\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là?**

 

**N** iall n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question, le garçon à ses cotés soupira en le maudissant. Pourquoi devait-il toujours ouvrir la bouche dans les moments les plus graves?

 

**\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, posez vos armes au sol maintenant et reculez ensuite!**

 

**I** ls s'exécutèrent et posèrent pistolets et couteaux au sol, l'homme se précipita dessus pour les éloigner en pointant toujours la sienne sur Niall et Louis. En ouvrant le premier pistolet, il découvrit à l'intérieur des cartouches certes, mais de.. Sel. Il leva la tête vers eux, ébahit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 

**\- Vous.;. Des cartouches de sel.. Vous êtes des... Chasseurs?**

**\- Des quoi?** _Demanda faussement le mécheux._

\- **Il n'y a que les chasseurs qui utilisent des cartouches de sel pour tuer les démons. Je le sais,** **c'est bien connu, tout simplement parce que** **j'en suis un moi aussi.**

 

**P** rudemment, il ouvrit le dessus de son arme pour montrer ses cartouches, soulagement pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'étaient donc pas les seuls chasseurs sur cette piste. 

 

**\- Excusez moi de vous avoir agressé de la sorte, mais c'est que des jeunes viennent souvent** **ici et il ne faut pas qu'ils tombent sur cette partie là. Vu le spectacle horrible qui se présente.**

**\- On comprend parfaitement.. Alors, vous pensez que c'est l'oeuvre de quelle créature?**

**\- Ce n'est pas un démon, vous pouvez en être certains. Il n'y a aucune trace de souffre, je** **pense plus à un esprit** _. Il tendit leur donna leurs armes._ **C'est surement une histoire de** **vengeance, mais ce n'est pas le premier massacre causé par cette créature ou du moins qui se** **passe dans cette usine. Lors de sa fermeture il y a dix ans de cela, le patron a été retrouvé** **mort dans son bureau. Égorgé, le pauvre et des lacérations aux bras.**

**\- Vous pensez que c'est le même monstre qui a causé les deux meurtres récents?** _Interrogea Louis._

**\- C'est fort probable oui.. Et sinon, vous êtes dans le métier depuis quand?**

**\- Un peu plus d'un an.**

**\- Et bah vous êtes des coriaces, j'ai commencé il y a même pas cinq mois. C'est difficile comme** **boulot, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça.** **La chasse ça vous** **hante à jamais, ça vous change** **un homme.**

**\- Je vous le fait pas dire.**

 

**L** 'ainé se retourna vers le blond qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche depuis la conversation, il regardait fixement un mur en face de lui. La chasse l'avait beaucoup changé oui, il était un garçon timide et peureux avant de se lancer, maintenant sa personnalité et son caractère s'étaient endurcis et ça continuait.

 

**\- Au fait, moi c'est Liam.**

**\- Louis, et voici Niall.**

**\- Je pensais mener cette enquête seul mais je vois que finalement j'ai des compagnons. C'est** **une chance, mais la nuit commence à tomber et c'est pas très prudent de trainer ici une** **fois le ciel noir, il y a les flics qui passent très souvent.. On devrait trouver un hôtel et reprendre** **les enquêtes demain matin à l'aube. Ca vous va?**

 

**E** n souriant Louis acquiesça d'un grand oui, l'ainé de son coté ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ils sortirent du bâtiment en restant tout de même sur leur garde, Liam prit les devant en montant dans sa voiture, les deux autres firent de même. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, les véhicules démarrèrent pour quitter le sinistre endroit. Le trajet entre l'ainé et le blond se fit en silence, un peu trop pesant, mais heureusement pour eux il ne fut pas très long. Déjà, leur nouveau compagnon s'arrêta sur un large parking qui devait faire le tour de l'hôtel, ils entrèrent pour finalement réserver une chambre pour trois personnes. Ils n'allaient surement pas passer la nuit à dormir non, ils allaient devoir faire des recherches encore et encore pour trouver la cause de ces meurtres. Le plus âgé s'installa à la table qui se trouvait dans un coin, sortant quelques livres de son sac, Liam sortit lui un carnet remplit d'informations qui devaient sans aucun doute concerner l'affaire puis s'installa en face du mécheux. N'ayant que deux chaises à disposition, Niall se restreint à prendre un des lits pour sortir son vieux ordinateur. De ses yeux bleus, il regardait les deux autres entrain de communiquer pour s'échanger leur sources ou du moins ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il avait même vu Louis rapprocher le mobilier sur lequel il était assis de celui du nouveau. _Jalousie?_ Il ne savait pas. Mais au fond de lui il ressentait quelque chose de désagréable. Quelque chose qui lui serrait le coeur. Ne pouvant plus supporter leur rires, leur discutions, leur proximités tout simplement -alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient depuis même pas une heure- il quitta la chambre. Au bout de vingt minutes seulement Niall en avait déjà assez. Il espérait que cette chasse passe très vite, et qu'ils puissent reprendre la route loin de cet inconnu. Marchant avec détermination, il s'installa sur le rebord d'un petit muret, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, les arbres dansaient au rythme de la brise qui soufflait doucement. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, peut-être que ce Liam était dangereux? C'était peut-être même un traitre, un démon? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question qu'il sentit une présence à ses cotés. Pas besoin de tourner le regard, il savait parfaitement qui venait de prendre place.

 

**\- Ça fait du bien l'air frais.**

**\- Très drôle.**

**\- Ce n'était pas censé l'être.** _Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son ami il continua._ **Tu compte** **m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ou tu vas jouer l'ignorance encore une fois?**

**\- Non, tu peux rentrer faire tes recherches c'est bon.**

**\- T'es vraiment borné comme mec Niall.**

**\- Écoute Lou.** _Il se retourna vers lui._ **Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis il y a un de cela juste** **avant qu'on ne commence notre deuxième chasse, hein? Tu m'avais juré qu'il n'y aurait** **toujours que nous deux, personne d'autre. J'y ai cru moi, je t'ai cru et je t'ai fais confiance** **mais là t'es entrain de trahir tes propres paroles. Je m'y suis accroché à ça tu vois, à nous deux** **à notre amitié parce que personne ne venait s'initier dedans.. Mais ce soir, on trouve un nouveau** **chasseur et tout le monde est content, c'est ça? On ne sait rien de lui Louis, absolument rien et** **je ne lui accorde aucune confiance. Qui te dis que ce n'est pas un démon?**

**-  Je suis mon instinct et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu** **veux savoir pourquoi?** **Parce que s** **inon** **il aurait réagit en touchant nos cartouches de sel.** _Il rit._ **Ta** **jalousie te perdra un** **jour Horan. Mais sache que je n'oublie pas ma promesse, je ne laisserais** **jamais mon meilleur ami** **sur le bord d'un trottoir pour un autre, simplement parce que lui** **n'était pas là pour me sauver à** **mainte reprises, pour me soutenir lors des moments difficiles** **que j'ai pu traverser, non, rien de** **tout ça. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tout abandonné pour se joindre** **dans cette folle aventure avec moi,** **tu aurais très bien pu revenir en arrière et me dire de me** **débrouiller mais non.. Tu es resté.** **Et personne ne pourra changer ça. C'est nous deux.. Contre le monde Niall.**

 

**L** 'irlandais leva les yeux au ciel, Louis arrivait toujours à trouver les mots justes, à tout réparer entre eux quand ça n'allait pas. Un certain réconfort qu'il avait cru disparu lorsqu'il avait quitté sa famille pour se lancer dans la chasse avec lui, mais non, il était comme sa deuxième famille. Son grand frère. Le mécheux soupira avant de venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Les étoiles commençaient à illuminer le ciel, le rendant un peu plus féérique.

 

**\- Tu sais, le soir avant de me coucher, ma mère venait souvent s'assoir près de moi dans mon** **lit et se mettait à raconter des histoires touchantes juste avant de me prendre sur ses genoux,** **face à la fenêtre de me chuchoter doucement de faire un seul et même voeux.. Qui selon elle, se** **réaliserait un** **jour, chaque soir je m'amusais à faire ça. C'était idiot, mais des fois j'y pense** **encore et je me** **dis que je peux toujours espérer qu'il se réalise.. A l'avenir.. En imaginant que j** **e puisse en avoir un bien** **sûr. Depuis que je suis gosse je rêve d'être riche, connu dans le monde** **entier, idolâtré de tous mais je sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais tout ça.. Tout ce dont je** **peux rêver aujourd'hui c'est d'un repas chaud, équilibré, saint. D'un lit propre où dormir et** **la pensée rassurante que je ne vais pas mourir dans la journée ou le lendemain. Ouais c'est** **exactement ça, espérer avoir un avenir, pouvoir dire _"à demain"_ sans avoir de crainte, sans** **avoir peur de tout perdre en un seul instant. Pouvoir dire à ses proches qu'on reviendra..**

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

 

**S** es mains tremblaient, ses jambes aussi, il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps tout simplement. Il voulait faire demi tour, revenir en arrière, mourir encore mais ne jamais revivre ça, ce moment. C'était mille fois pire qu'un séjour en enfer. Devant lui, la jeune femme blonde préparait un repas -surement pour son mari qui allait bientôt revenir- à travers la fenêtre, dans l'ombre de la nuit, il l'observait. Il attendait. Quoi exactement? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Un signe qui l'aiderait à ne pas faire ça peut-être, mais il était.. Condamné. La gorge nouée, le cœur battant, les yeux brouillés, il avança de quelques pas seulement et déjà il avait une envie folle de faire marche arrière. La pluie tombait encore plus fort, trempant ses épaules robustes, il arriva à la porte. Bloqué devant il hésitait. Mince, il venait de toquer deux coups. Grosse erreur! Devait-il partir, s'enfuir?Pas le temps, elle s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, souriante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa tête s'inclina en remarquant le bouclé qui ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans devant elle.

 

**\- Oui, que puis-je pour vous jeune homme?**

 

**S** es prunelles vertes s'assombrirent, il sentait une pulsion immense monter en lui. Se contrôler était impossible, des fois, son coté noir prenait le dessus. C'était simple, le monstre qui habitait depuis maintenant deux ans en lui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il avait l'impression de perdre son calme. Le mal prenait le dessus, c'était plus fort que lui, beaucoup plus fort.

 

**\- Beaucoup de chose.**

**\- C'est à dire?**

**\- N'essayez pas de vous enfuir.**

**\- Que me voulez vous?... Je... Je vais appeler la police je vous préviens.**

 

**E** lle eu un mouvement de recul, effrayée par le jeune homme devant elle qui avait à présent les traits durcis. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, elle aurait dû fermer la porte..

 

**\- N'ayez pas peur.**

**\- Je... Qui êtes vous?**

 

**L** es tremblements de Harry reprirent de plus belle, plus intenses, plus durs. Elle venait de poser une question à laquelle lui même n'avait pas de réponse.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Livre I. Chapitre trois** :

 

 

 

**\- Je vous en prie, laissez- moi.**

**\- Ferme là et monte là- dedans!**

 

**L** a jeune femme s'exécuta, tremblante, et s'assit sur le rebord du coffre pour finalement s'y allonger. Contorsionnée en deux, les genoux pliés, les mains et les pieds ligotées, le bouclé referma le capot à clés. Il scruta l'horizon quelques instants, perplexe, et monta du côté conducteur. Alors qu'il enclenchait le moteur du véhicule appartenant à la blonde qu'il venait d'enlever, il l'entendit crier et pleurer. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, il n'allait pas tenir toute la route comme ça.

 

**\- Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule putain!**

 

**I** l avait hurlé, c'était incontrôlé, mais ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Son coté monstre prenait le dessus, il se faisait peur à lui même parfois. Il y a dix minutes de cela, Harry avait utilisé l'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs de démons pour la plaquer au mur, c'était une chasseuse, mais elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de défense, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir tout simplement.. Pas assez rapide malheureusement. Certaines créatures de sa race considéraient ces pouvoirs surnaturels comme un don, mais le brun voyait plus cela comme une manière de se faire respecter, d'avoir le dessus. Il ne s'en servait qu'en cas extrêmes. La route défilait sous ses prunelles vertes, les lumières coloraient son visage pâle, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose.. Que tout cela se finisse et vite. Les cris de la femme redoublèrent, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. _Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais?_ _C'était trop dur pour elle de se taire, c'était une chasseuses après tout, elle devait connaître les tortures?_ En inspirant un grand coup, il alluma la radio tant bien que mal et essaya de trouver une musique convenable, passant du western ou classique pour finalement arriver sur un classique du rock. Ca l'apaisait un peu, bizarrement. Distinguant encore des pleures et injures à l'arrière il augmenta le volume. _Qu'allait-il devoir faire une fois là bas?_ La tuer oui, il était obligé, mais rien que d'y penser il avait nausée. C'était l'ennemi certes, elle lui voulait du mal il le savait, mais tuer un humain.. Non. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, la gorge nouée, il essayait de rester calme en vain.

Le trajet fut beaucoup plus long et pénible que prévu, Harry avait un mal de tête affreux. La jeune chasseuse, ayant bien compris le jeu de son agresseur -lorsqu'il avait enclenché la musique- se mit à taper le capot du coffre le plus fort possible. Elle voulait l'énerver, le mettre à bout et ça fonctionnait en quelques sortes. Il était arrivé à l'endroit que Zayn lui avait indiqué, maintenant il attendait dehors, appuyé contre la voiture, détaillant le ciel qui commençait à se remplir d'étoiles toutes aussi scintillantes les unes que les autres. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta avant de se retourner.

 

**\- Oh, je t'ai fais peur chéri?** _Rit le métis, moqueur._

**\- Fais moi plaisir, ferme là un peu.. Elle est là-dedans.**

 

**I** l se rapprocha dangereusement du bouclé, qui recula de quelques pas avant de se retrouver coincé contre le véhicule, le regard du basané se voila, un noir profond prit place. Le cadet respirait difficilement, faisantencore plus sourire l'autre qui avait la nette impression de dominer, Harry baissa finalement les yeux.

 

**\- Je préfère ça. A l'avenir tu éviteras ce genre de langage avec moi. Va la chercher!**

 

**L** e bouclé s'exécuta, sans rien dire, il ouvrit le coffre pour ensuite saisir la jeune blonde qui se débattait encore pour ensuite la tirer violement par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Zayn devant lui, ouvrit quelques faibles lumières afin de laisser apparaître une table en bois noire au milieu de la grande pièce, menottes à chaque coins pour les pieds et les bras mais aussi la tête. La femme déglutit difficilement, alors que le métis vérifiait par les fenêtres que personne ne les avaient suivi.

 

**\- Bien, je l'attache en attendant va chercher le matériel qu'on s'amuse nous aussi.**

 

**U** ne fois de plus, muet comme une carpe, Harry s'en alla dans la réserve -qu'il connaissait malheureusement trop bien- pour préparer le matériel de.. Torture. Sur un petite table roulante il posa d'abord quelques couteaux de tailles différentes, des bocaux, des ciseaux. Son regard innocent balayait la pièce et une fois encore il frissonna à la vue de ces scies et poignards. Il espérait ne jamais en avoir besoin, mais le pire devait bien être les clous.. Rangés dans une boîte transparente, ils gisaient là depuis un moment, certains même étaient couverts de vieux sangs. Le brun sentait déjà sa tête lui tournait et pourtant il n'avait même pas commencé la pratique. Ce fut les poings serrés qu'il fit son retour dans la grande pièce, à peine avait-il quitté la réserve qu'il entendait les cris stridents et déchirants de la chasseuse. Zayn finissait d'accrocher son dernier membre libre avant de sourire vilement au cadet qui avait prit place à ses côtés. 

 

**\- A toi de jouer Styles.**

 

**L** es yeux écarquillés, la blonde le regardait prise de panique, alors que le plus vieux venait de lui murmurer tout ça. Un instant il laissa son regard analyser les traits de la femme, il ressentait sa peur mais.. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre. D'une main non assurée il saisit un couteau plutôt bien pointu sur la table, ses lèvres tremblaient et c'était encore pire en sachant que le basané l'observait juste à côté.

 

**\- Tu as la frousse?!**

 

**E** n fermant les paupières il secoua la tête pour toute réponse, l'autre garçon sourit satisfait avant de l'inciter une fois de plus à se lancer. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, et dans un geste il enfonça l'objet -qu'il fit glisser doucement- sur le bras de la blonde qui se mit à pousser un gémissement de douleur, heureusement pour Harry elle avait une sorte de bandage en cuir autour de la bouche qui lui permettait de ne pas tellement entendre. Il continuait encore et encore. Sans arrêt. C'était affreux pour lui, savoir qu'il faisait ça à un humain le rendait tellement faible. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes devenaient flasques, il tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Sans même levait les yeux vers le brun à ses côtés, il contourna la table pour passer à l'autre bras. La femme continuait d'hurler, ses veines doublant de volume sous la torture qu'on lui infligeait. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient rouges; rouges comme le sang qui s'écoulait à présent de ses membres écorchés à vifs. Des larmes tombaient en déluge sur ses joues, Harry n'osait même pas la regardait. C'était horrible, inconcevable mais pourtant il le faisait. 

 

**\- Un conseil Styles, pour encore plus la faire souffrir parle lui. C'est beaucoup plus amusant** **d'utiliser des mots contre elle, de lui rappeler qu'elle ne vaut rien.**

 

_Parler?_ Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Ce serait bien trop dur pour lui. Il cessa tout mouvement, Zayn se rapprocha remarquant qu'il ne bougeait plus et n'avait pas la moindre attention de parler, il se contenter de fixer le sol couvert de sang. Pendant ce temps, la femme en profitait pour reprendre son souffle et ravaler ses sanglots, le métis saisit le bras du cadet pour le retourner face à lui.

 

**\- Tu penses réussir à anéantir ces maudits humains en restant planté là?.. Regarde-moi lui** **parler abrutit et apprend. Recommence à la torturer.**

 

**L** a main tremblante il enfonça de nouveau la lame ensanglantée dans le bras de la blonde qui -malgré le bout de tissu couvrant sa bouche- lâcha un cri affreux de douleur. Le bouclé fronça les sourcils, la tentation de s'enfuir et se boucher les oreilles était trop forte, mais il devait rester. Le basané contourna la table pour se rapprocha du visage de la jeune chasseuse, l'air victorieux et malsain.

 

**\- On va te faire souffrir comme tu as fait souffrir les nôtres et après.. On te tuera.**

 

**A** ces mots, Harry enfonça un peu plus la lame d'un geste incontrôlé, la tête baissé il essayait de contrôler les larmes qui affluaient à ses yeux.  

 

**\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, ce n'est qu'un débutant, je me dois de lui montrer comment** **traiter ton espèce, aussi répugnante soit-elle.. Regarde et mémorise mon petit Styles.**

 

**J** uste avant de relever la tête il ravala difficilement sa salive, _combien de temps ce supplice allait durer encore?_ C'était une torture pour cette humaine certes mais pour lui aussi, devoir la faire souffrir sous l'obligation était la pire chose qu'il n'ai jamais connu et il était loin -très loin- d'en avoir fini avec ce genre de chose. Pour obéir au maitre, il devra tuer des milliers d'humains, et ça il ne voulait pas.

 

**\- Finis de s'amuser avec les bras, passe à son ventre maintenant.**

 

**L** a blonde se tortilla dans tous les sens, alors qu'Harry leva la tête vers le brun qui attendait impatiemment qu'il s'exécute. Le tee-shirt de la femme avait été retiré par ses soins, juste avant qu'il ne l'attache sur la table, elle tremblait. Le garçon aux yeux verts hésita un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son supérieur ne lui dise -plus fermement cette fois ci- de se mettre à la tache. D'un geste incertain et tremblant, il fit glisser le couteau sur le ventre de la chasseuse qui fermait les yeux pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, des gouttes salées coulaient sur son visage pour s'écraser au sol. Le plus jeune n'osait pas regarder la scène, alors que le basané en profitait grandement, il avait l'impression de se détruire en même temps qu'il la torturer. Chaque geste était un peu plus profonds, chaque entaille un peu plus dure à supporter, chaque cri qui sortait de sa bouche se répercutait dans les oreilles d'Harry comme un coup de poignard. Il commençait à faiblir, ça devait faire une bonne demi-heure qu'il se tenait à là écouter Zayn dire toutes sortes de phrases répugnantes autant à lui qu'à elle, à endurer la souffrance qu'il devait lui infliger. Pour une fois, il souhaitait que ça se finisse vite, qu'il la tue une bonne fois pour toute.

 

**\- Je crois que son compte est bon, achève là.**

 

**C** es derniers mots résonnaient avaient eu impact brutal sur lui, le brun avait un sourire remplit de satisfaction -du fait d'avoir réussi ce qu'il avait entreprit- tandis que le bouclé tenter de calmer toutes les mauvaises ondes qui envahissaient son esprit. _Que faire?_ Il saisit un autre couteau beaucoup plus grand, sous les yeux de Zayn qui attendait ce moment depuis le début de la torture.

 

**\- Vise le coeur, ça fait mourir sur le coup.**

 

**E** ncore des mots de trop, il se sentait oppressé ici. Prudemment Harry jeta un regard à la femme dont la lueur dans ses yeux trahissait la peur, la panique. Le cadet était dans le même cas qu'elle, il devait se plier aux ordres ou mourir une fois encore.. Mais sans aucune chance de sortir vivant des enfers. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait revivre ce moment, ces longues années dans les sous terrains affreux, dans ce bain de sang brûlant. Il lui accorda un seul regard, comme pour lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'on l'obligeait que lui aussi avait sa vie en jeu. Ses mains serraient fermement le couteau, l'anxiété ne l'aidait pas.

 

**\- Alors, tu te décide? Tu va la tuer à la fin ou pas?.. Tu veux vraiment décevoir le maitre?**

 

_**"L** e maitre"_ il n'avait donc que ce mot à la bouche ou était-il définitivement trop imbécile pour se rendre compte qu'il était sous ses ordres lui aussi? Le plus jeune optait plus pour la deuxième solution. Il secoua la tête, prêt à reposer l'arme. Zayn se devait de trouver une astuce et..

 

**\- Tu abandonnes? Tu n'as qu'à penser que cette poufiasse est l'un des démons qui t'as fais subir des** **années de souffrance en enfer. Je sais bien que tu as envie de te venger Harry, n'est-ce pas une** **belle occasion qui se présente là? Réfléchis, ça te rendra plus fort. Venge toi Styles, comme si ils** **voulaient te réexpédier là bas, tu ne voudrais pas revivre ça hein?**

 

**Il** avait frappé fort, au point sensible, ou bon endroit. Le métis connaissait la pire faiblesse du brun et il l'utilisait pour arriver à ses fins, pour qu'il devienne un tuer à son tour. Harry releva la tête d'un coup, serra son couteau un peu plus fortement et sans réfléchir le planta dans le cœur de la femme qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Elle était morte à présent, sous le choc du coup qu'il venait de lui infliger. Ses yeux -au paravent verts- étaient à présent d'un noir profond. Il posa son front contre ses bras, tenant encore le couteau dans l'organe de la blonde qui était couverte de sang. Il inspira un grand coup, une fois de plus, son coté démon avait pris le dessus sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. En se remettant droit, il scruta le corps inerte tandis que Zayn applaudissait faussement son exploit. Un moment il réfléchit, regardant la texture rougeâtre qui se trouver sur ses mains, son visage, ses vêtements et partout au sol. Du sang encore et encore, à n'en plus finir. Et Harry finit par conclure qu'il était -lui aussi- devenu un monstre, cette espèce répugnante. Il en était à présent certain, le sang de démon coulait à flot dans ses veines.

 

 

 

*    *    *

 

 

 

**D** ans une ambiance chaleureuse et sereine les deux amis discutaient et rigolaient ensemble, du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme que l'un d'eux ne portait pas du tout dans son cœur. Il posa son sac sur la table avant de prendre place à coté de ses nouveaux acolytes.

 

-   **Impossible de brûler ses restes.**

-  **Pourquoi ?** _Demanda méchamment le blond_.

-  **Y'en a plus, il a été incinéré.**

-  **Donc... On devra trouver autre chose.**

-  **Oui.**

-  **Et il nous propose quoi monsieur je-sais-tout?**

-  I **l faut qu'on l'attire cette fois, qu'on le provoque en détruisant sa pire faiblesse.**

\-   **La femme qu'il aimait** _. Conclu Louis en regardant par dehors, parlant pour la première fois._

-   **Exactement.**

-   **Donc ?**

-  **Lorsque je me suis rendu à l'usine j'ai pu remarquer quelques photos d'elle, des portraits qu'il** **avait dû réaliser, il suffit de les déchirer ou de les réduire en miette pour qu'il apparaisse...** **Vous connaissez la cause de sa mort ?**

-  **Non, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus.**

-   **Cet homme s'est jeté de la plus haute fenêtre du bâtiment, faire disparaître son esprit sera une** **chose assez simple, il suffira de...**

-   **De le pousser de nouveau à se jeter de cette même fenêtre.** _Le coupa le mécheux._

-   **Tu as tout compris, Louis... Je vais chercher la voiture et on se met en route.**

 

**L** 'ainé de la bande afficha un sourire ravi tandis que Niall soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, éternel agacement. Ce nouveau chasseur avait tout pour le répugner, son attitude, sa façon d'être, son caractère... Lui. Il saisit un sac remplit d'arme qu'il posa sur son épaule avant de sortir, suivit de son meilleur ami. Liam était déjà au volant près à conduire, alors que normalement c'était Louis qui devait se tenir là. _Son_ Louis et non quelqu'un d'autre. Ne prendrait-il pas un peu trop ses marques ? Un peu à l'écart, il s'installa à l'arrière ; le trajet s'annonçait vraiment long. La nuit éclairé le ciel maintenant totalement noir, ce qui pourrait faciliter leur chasse. Allaient-ils au moins la réussir ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire après ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Le châtain continuerait-il à les suivre ?

 

-  **T'es bien silencieux Nialler.**

 

**L** a douce et mélodieuse voix du mécheux venait de résonner dans le véhicule, mais il n'y fit même pas attention, il se contenta de tourner le regard vers la vitre. Il ne put entendre qu'un soupire à ce moment-là avant de tomber dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

 

-  **On y est.**

 

**C'** était passé plus vite que prévu aux yeux du blond, qui se précipita hors de la voiture pour aller chercher les armes dans le coffre, mais surtout pour en finir très rapidement avec cette maudite affaire. _A_ près tout, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre chasseur ? Ils en avaient rencontré des tas durant cette année, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Qu'est-ce que ce Liam avait donc de plus pour mériter la confiance –si dure à avoir- de Louis ? L'irlandais savait que ces questions resteraient un long moment sans réponses. Rapidement, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment qu'ils avaient visité la veille, la nuit rendait les lieux encore plus angoissants. Alors que Louis et Liam tenaient les armes, Niall lui éclairait le chemin avec une lampe de poche, il n'était plus que figurant dans ce maudit décor maintenant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau principal où travaillait l'ancien acteur de tous ces crimes. Diverses photos et dessins se trouvaient sur la table ainsi que quelques vieux crayons et fournitures.

 

-  **Bon, Niall tu continus à éclairer le bureau, j'ai besoin de lumière pour voir clair, toi Louis tu** **surveille les horizons au cas où l'esprit déciderait de pointer le bout de son nez et si c'est le cas** **tu n'hésites pas à tirer, il faut qu'on l'affaiblisse un maximum avant de le faire définitivement** **disparaître.**

 

**L** 'ainé du trio hocha la tête en se retournant de l'autre côté pour guetter le moindre mouvement suspect. Le plus jeune dirigeait la lumière vers le meuble en bois et les bouts de papiers, sa main tremblait _,_ il avait peur ? Peut-être, oui. Liam releva la tête vers lui en saisissant une photo en noir et blanc de la femme qui s'était retrouvée dans le bain de sang, ici, il y a à peine deux jours.

 

-  **Eh, n'ai pas peur. Ça va bien se passer, je peux te jurer que cette affaire c'est trois fois rien comparé à tous ce que tu pourras voir dans le futur.**

 

**I** l baissa le regard, alors que le mécheux tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, il avait une envie soudaine de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Le rassurer, apaiser sa peur, son stress, Niall avait toujours eu du mal à gérer sa frayeur –chose un peu handicapante pour le genre de travail qu'il exerçait- mais au bout d'un moment il arrivait à se calmer. Grâce à Louis, bien souvent, simplement avec des mots. Quelques phrases. Rien de plus. Ça suffisait amplement, mais là il ne pouvait pas. Alors que sa lampe éclairée toujours la photo, Liam sortit un briquet de sa poche de jean et se mit à la brûler petit à petit, son but étant d'énerver un maximum l'esprit qui hantait ces lieux, en déchirait d'autres. Le plus vieux pointait son arme dans chaque coin, il n'y voyait presque rien, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

 

-   **Niall !**

 

**C** 'était un cri à la détresse, à l'aide, la voix cassée par l'angoisse de son meilleur ami résonna entre les murs. D'un seul geste, le blond se retourna et pointa la lumière jaune de la lampe dans la direction de Louis. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait qu'une ombre se jeta sur le corps du mécheux qui tomba à la renverse. Le brun saisit son arme et tira sur l'homme qui apparaissait sous forme d'esprit, la cartouche toucha à peine son torse qu'il se volatilisa dans une fumée noire. L'irlandais se précipita sur son ami, posant l'objet -qui était la seule source de lumière- au sol.

 

-   **Lou... Louis ça va ?**

-   **Oui t'en fais pas, suis le plan Horan. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.**

 

**M** algré son hésitation, il acquiesça avant de se relever tandis que le châtain se plaça un peu plus loin, il venait de tomber violemment sur sa cote gauche et c' était impossible pour lui de se lever pour le moment.

 

-   **Il va revenir, il faut se préparer.**

 

**T** oujours avec sa carrure de meneur, presque de chef, Liam pointa son arme vers les alentours, mais ne s'y attendant pas l'homme apparu derrière lui, il essaya de tirer en vain. Niall courra directement vers eux et saisit l'auteur des crimes par le cou, pour le tirer en arrière le plus près possible de la fenêtre ouverte. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez de force et fut projeter contre le mur se trouvant derrière lui, poussant un cri de douleur au passage. Le nouveau chasseur mit son arme en évidence face à l'esprit qui hantait ces lieux, mais celui-ci disparu en un rien de temps. Il était beaucoup trop fort, les années passaient ici avaient dû le rendre plus résistant aux attaques de ce genre. Le trio ne devait pas être les premiers chasseurs venus explorer cet endroit sinistre. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut non loin du plus grand des tous qui essayait de se concentrer un maximum, mais l'homme allait beaucoup trop vite, la rapidité était surement un de ces dons.

 

-  **Eh, abrutit ! Regardes ce qui est sur le point de faire une chute par la fenêtre.**

 

**L** a voix du blond venait de résonner durement à travers la pièce, la créature se retourna d'un geste vif et à présent la peur pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Niall tenait au-dessus du vide, grâce à la fenêtre, le carnet remplit de croquis et de dessins de la jeune femme tant convoité par le meurtrier. Il lâcha le col de Liam pour se précipiter vers le cadet qui –au dernier moment- recula, dossiers en mains. Sans s'y attendre, et complètement désemparé, l'esprit vacilla par la même fenêtre qu'il a dix ans pour qu'une fois au sol il se volatilise en poussière. Un soupir commun se fit entendre. Voilà une affaire de réglée. C'était déjà ça. L'irlandais sans perdre de temps se précipita vers le mécheux, toujours au sol, et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami en grimaçant de douleur. N'accordant même pas un regard au nouveau –qui les regardait toujours- le plus jeune emmena Louis dehors avec difficultés. Il l'assit sur le siège passager de la voiture et y monta ensuite, lui aussi, pour conduire. Liam arriva peu de temps après et prit place à l'arrière, il sentait bien que l'ambiance était tendue et qu'il en était la cause principale mais au moins ils avaient tué cet esprit et l'usine était à présent en paix. Ce qui n'était pas leur cas, le blond conduisait sans aucune notion de l'endroit où il se rendait parce qu'après une chasse ils quittaient forcément les lieux. Le calme plat régnait dans le véhicule, le châtain à l'arrière se renfonçait dans son siège en regardant le paysage qui défilait, il se sentait à part mais surtout que toute la haine de l'irlandais reposait sur ses épaules à lui.

 

**\- Louis, je suis désolé... Je pensais que ça allait déraper comme ça.**

**\- C'est pas grave Liam, tu...**

\- **Bien sur que si c'est grave!** _S'énerva le blond qui tenait le volant ferment._ **Imagine qu'il serait** **mort pauvre débile, tu sais que ça veut dire ou pas?!**

**\- Niall, je t'en pries...**

**\- Lou ne te mêles pas de ça.**

\- **Regarde ta route, on va avoir un accident.**

\- **Oui oui, c'est ce que je fais**. _Dit-il en détournant la tête_. **Je savais que faire cette affaire avec lui** **finirait mal, on aurait jamais du le prendre comme coéquipier.**

**\- Ça va Nialler, je suis pas mort. J'ai juste mal à une côte.**

**\- D'accord, mais tu sais qu'on a pas les moyens d'aller voir un médecin et j'ai peur que ça empire.**

**\- Il ne va rien m'arriver de grave enfin.**

**\- Bah j'espère sinon l'autre derrière peu déjà aller choisir sa future tombe.**

 

**L** ouis leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le châtain à l'arrière s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège, il se sentait de trop et durement rejeté par l'irlandais. Le plus vieux proposa de s'arrêter au prochain hôtel qu'ils croiserait pour y passer la nuit ensuite, ils chercheraient une autre affaire ou peut-être prendraient-ils un peu de repos. Ils en avaient besoin. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une longue demi-heure qu'ils tombèrent sur un hôtel assez lugubre mais ça leur suffisait amplement, Louis alla réserver les chambres, Liam préférait en prendre une pour lui seul ne voulant pas créer de conflit cette nuit, pendant ce temps Niall se contentait de prendre son sac et celui de son meilleur ami en prenant soin au passage de bousculer le châtain qui attendait pour saisir le sien. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, se retrouvant dans la chambre où était déjà installé le mécheux.

 

**\- Je compte passer une soirée à peu près tranquille, alors ne me fais pas de reproches.**

**\- Au lieu de te plaindre viens m'aider à me soigner Horan.**

 

**U** n sourire échangé une amitié qui restait intacte contre toute épreuve. Le cadet s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire tout en enlevant son tee-shirt tandis que le blond essayait de trouver quelques affaires de secours pour apaiser un peu sa souffrance. Il saisit finalement quelques bouts de coton et de l'antidouleur, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Niall prit place en face du mécheux qui essayait de décrypter le moindre sentiment sur son visage. Il commença par passer le bout de coton sur sa côte enflée, il grimaça mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Ce silence qui s'était imposé entre eux n'était en aucun cas gênant, au contraire même, plutôt apaisant. Bien que le plus jeune des deux semblait encore remplit de colère.

 

**\- Eh monsieur jalousie, tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps comme ça?**

**\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!**

**\- Mais je suis là, avec toi, donc arrêtes de te tracasser la vie. Je pense qu'elle est** **bien assez** **difficile sans qu'on vienne y ajouter une dose en plus, tu ne crois pas?**

**\- Oui...** _Il soupira puis baissa la tête._ **Tu as raison.**

**\- Alors cesse de monter sur tes grands chevaux et souris. Comme avant.**

\- **Comment tu aurais réagi toi si c'était moi qui avait failli se faire tuer, hum?**

**\- Je n'en aurais pas voulu à la terre entière, au contraire de toi, tout simplement parce que je** **sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu que je le fasse.**

 

**N** iall préféra rester silencieux sur ce coup-là parce que le jeune homme à ses côtés avait totalement raison, il réagissait à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu. Sans un mot, il continua de passait le bout de coton imbibé d'antidouleur sur la cote de son ami. Mais comment ne pas en vouloir à Liam, après tout, il revendiqué depuis le début qu'il avait un plan qu'il avait tout structuré et pourtant.. Au dernier moment, Louis avait bien faillit y rester. Et ça.. L'irlandais ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Pas un poids de plus dans sa misérable vie. Dans celle qu'il avait choisi de mener sachant qu'il y risquer chaque jour sa peau.

 

**\- Bon, je pense que les soins feront de l'effet d'ici une bonne vingtaine de minutes, en attendant** **je propose qu'on aille manger un bout. A deux uniquement. Donc lâche ça et affiche ton plus** **beau sourire, c'est ça que je veux voir ce soir.**

 

**L** e blond secoua la tête, sourire en coin, tandis que le mécheux se levait pour revêtir son tee-shirt et tendre sa main à son ami pour qu'il le suive de se pas. Une fois debout, le blond passa son bras autour de la taille de l'ainé, c'était une sorte d'étreinte fraternelle, quelque chose de beau et d'unique. Parce que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, le train de vie qu'ils avaient choisi les liait à jamais.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

_**T** u es un monstre Harry, un monstre._ Cette phrase tournait affreusement dans sa tête, c'était un cercle vicieux d'où il ne pouvait s'enfuir. La nuit était encore haute dans le ciel et ici la pluie tombait doucement, il avait couru jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur cet entrepôt en ruine. Ses pieds balançaient dans le vide lui donnant la sensation que la chute n'était finalement pas très lointaine. Ses cheveux abondement bouclés étaient recouverts par la capuche de son sweat, il était seul. Mais qu'attendait-il au juste? Un signe? Non, à partir de ce soir il était définitivement -et bien contre son gré- devenu lui aussi un démon. Cette espèce qu'il avait tant redoutée dans sa vie antérieure, celle qui l'avait fait souffrir lors de sa descente aux enfers. Il était devenu son pire cauchemar, et ça le réduisait à néant, ça le rongeait, le brisait. Et pourtant le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à faire ressortir sa rage, il sentait les larmes montaient mais c'était comme si elles refusaient de franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Insensible. C'était ce qu'un monstre dans son genre devait être. Son coeur se serrait avec force dans sa poitrine, douloureusement oui,  donnant l'impression qu'il disparaissait petit à petit. Le brun ferma les paupières puis inspira un grand coup, la respiration tremblante, et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se dit que la mort aurait eu un goût de paradis comparé à cette deuxième vie.

 

**\- Styles! Quel plaisir de te revoir!**

 

  
**D** 'un geste vif il tourna la tête tombant nez à nez avec le maître de ses pires cauchemars.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Livre I. Chapitre quatre : **

 

 

 

**S** 'enfuir ou affronter son destin? Il ne se posa pas deux fois la question, de toutes manières ça faisait longtemps qu'il était privé d'avenir, il n'y avait plus le droit à présent. Un regard perçant posé sur lui, qui lui brûlait le dos, précipitamment il se releva et essaya de courir le plus loin possible de l'objet de sa peur. Son cœur battait à une allure folle -du moins ce qu'il en restait- déchirant sa cage thoracique à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de cet homme. Ses jambes tremblaient au fond il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, aussi fragile, mais il avait ses raisons.. Simplement parce que ce nouveau venu était celui qui lui infligeait des années de tortures dans les flammes de l'enfer et en aucun cas il ne voulait à nouveau s'y confronter. Son esprit avait subi beaucoup trop d'horreurs ces temps-ci mais le pire était bel et bien ce meurtre dont il était l'auteur. Il ne pouvait le nier, d'ailleurs ses mains et ses vêtements étaient encore tout tâchés de sang, sang qu'il avait fait couler simplement pour... _Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?_ _Pour satisfaire un pouvoir plus haut que lui qui un jour ou l'autre pourrait causer sa perte ?_ C'était ça alors son destin, devoir obéir ou bien mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... _Une fois encore, et même pire ?_ Il se devait d'éviter une telle chose. Il courait sans relâche, n'ayant pas la force pour affronter ce démon une fois de plus. Le bouclé tourna la tête pour voir si ce dernier le suivait mais bizarrement il n'y avait aucune présence, son souffle commençait à se faire irrégulier et la peur envahissait ses veines. La sortie du bâtiment était proche, il allait bientôt le quitter, quand lorsqu'il se retourna une ombre apparut et fut violemment projeté contre un mur derrière lui. Un cri de douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, encore dans les vapes à cause du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Il essaya de se relever non sans difficultés alors qu'un rire glacial s'éleva dans l'air, accentuant sa frayeur un peu plus encore. De la force d'un seul bras il fut soulevé du sol et plaqué contre le mur froid. Harry fronça les sourcils, la douleur lui brûlait tout le dos, il se débattait pour se libérer de l'emprise exercé sur lui. La créature – tant redoutée par le jeune homme- claqua sa langue contre son palais, comme pour exprimer son mécontentement.

 

-   **Styles, Styles, Styles...** _Répéta-t-il en secouant la tête._ **Tu n'es vraiment pas un cadeau.**

 

**L** e brun grogna en essayant d'échapper au regard noir qui le scrutait, une pression s'exerça au niveau d'une de ses épaules tandis qu'une main vint trouver une place sur une de ses hanches. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de douleur, simplement à cause d'une mauvaise chute. Aucun moyen de défense, il se retrouvait prit au dépourvu, encore une fois.

 

-   **Mais je dois avouer que te torturer commençait à me manquer.**

 

**U** n souffle chaud se répercuta contre son visage, le cadet ferma les yeux quelques instants alors qu'une une main vint doucement effleurer sa joue rosée. Mais il ne le savait que trop bien, pour l'avoir subi déjà des milliers de fois auparavant, ce geste était tout sauf affectif. Non, c'était plutôt une provocation ou un moyen d'intimidation. Le bouclé tourna la tête pour éviter tout contact visuel ou charnel.

 

-  **Tu n'as pas changé Harry, toujours aussi retissant.**  
\- **Fallait pas t'attendre à ce que je t'accueille les bras grands ouverts non plus.**  
\- **Du répondant en plus, ça me plait tout ça...**  
\- **Oh la ferme!**

 

**U** n cri incontrôlé sortit de sa gorge reflétant toute la rage et la peur qu'il ressentait, se retrouver une fois encore devant ce monstre qui était l'une de causes de sa transformation actuelle. Ce côté sombre et incontrôlable caché au fond de son être et qui ressurgissait sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'y opposer. Ca prenait le dessus en permanence. Une main froide -presque glacée- agrippa fermement son cou pour le soulever doucement du sol.

 

-  **Tu veux savoir ?... Je crois que je prendrais grand plaisir à te faire souffrir de nouveau, voir ton joli minois dévasté et t'entendre me supplier d'arrêter.**  
-  **Tu peux toujours te foutre le doigt dans l'œil.**  
-  **Que de politesse nous avons là... Je vois que tu as bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre.**  
 **-  Et c'est grâce à toi, malgré toutes les saloperies que tu as pu me faire, tu m'a rendu plus fort.**

**-  Ohh voyons ça. Laisses moi rire, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre quand il le faut. Et on a osé te transformer en démon.... Alors que pourrais-je bien te faire ?**  
-  **Rien du tout.**

 

**U** n rire s'éleva dans l'air avant que le démon ne lâche Harry qui retomba au sol le souffle court. Il pouvait dire en quelques sorte que son « sauveur » venait d'apparaître et au bon moment, sinon il aurait pu finir mal, une fois de plus.

 

  
-   **Zayn, quel plaisir de te revoir !**  
-   **Sache que ce n'est pas le mien, Alastor.**

 

**C** e dernier haussa les mains en l'air pour montrer son indifférence, sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. Il était d'une carrure assez consistance, les cheveux brun, plutôt grand et le visage décomposé par la fatigue.

 

  
-  **Que viens-tu donc faire ici ?**  
-  **Mon travail.** _Répondit simplement le métis en adressant un regard au bouclé encore au sol._  
\- **C'est-à-dire ?**  
\- **T'empêcher de le tuer.**  
-  **Oh mais je ne comptais pas en arriver là**. _Rit-il en se tenant le ventre._ **Non, juste m'amuser un peu.**  
-  **Et bien va donc te trouver un autre jouer un peu plus loin. Harry ne doit pas mourir... Du moins pas maintenant.**  
-  **Ainsi soit-il. Mais sache une chose Styles, une fois que tout ça sera fini je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de ton cas et j'espère qu'au moment venu tu seras te défendre comme un vrai démon se doit de le faire.**  
-  **J'en** **serais ravi.**

 

**S** ur ces mots le cadet se releva en se frottant les bras couverts de poussières avant de saisir son sac qu'il avait laissé au sol en arrivant dans cet endroit. Il adressa un dernier regard à Alastor juste avant de s'en aller, le métis resta un moment debout à le toiser puis finis par partir lui aussi. Il rattrapa très vite le bouclé qui marchait les bras autour du ventre pour se protéger du froid qui régnait dans cette ville. Zayn jeta lui jeta un regard en coin, légèrement inquiet, il faut dire qu'il était arrivé à temps. Juste avant l'arrivée d'un drame et en aucun cas Harry ne devait mourir, pas avant que le combat final dans l'armée du maître ne soit fini. C'était comme un soldat et il se devait de survivre où le métis y passerait aussi. Et son sort serait encore pire. Le plus jeune venait d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, prêt à s'en aller, où ? Il n'en savait rien –pour changer- mais partir loin. Loin de cet enfer qui le comprimait chaque seconde.

 

-   **Styles !**

 

**S** es yeux émeraudes remontèrent vers le basané qui se tenait un peu plus à l'écart de l'autre côté du véhicule. Le regard glacial et la carrure raide. Qu'attendait-il? Des remercîments peut-être?

 

  
-  **Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ?**  
-    **Ça te regarde peut-être ?**

 

**E** n une fraction de seconde Harry se retrouva plaqué coincé entre sa voiture et le corps de l'autre démon qui exerçait une pression d'une force incroyable mais aucun des deux ne ressentaient la moindre douleur corporelle. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un léger contact.

 

  
-   **Dois-je te rappeler que...**  
-  **Que tu as les moyens de me ramener encore en enfer oui, merci je connais la chanson, mais franchement qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi, hein ? Tu as des pouvoirs supérieurs aux autres c'est gratifiant pour toi d'accord mais tu n'es pas le maître du monde pour autant Zayn. Tu pourras tirer tout ce que tu veux ça ne me rendra pas plus mal. Ma vie est déjà un enfer, depuis que j'ai été transformé en... Monstre.**  
-   **Mais tu as fait le choix de la mener ainsi depuis le début, depuis que toi-même dans ta vie antérieur tu as choisis de devenir la pire ordure qu'il puisse exister sur cette planète répugnante, la mort te guette et elle t'attend les bras grands ouverts. Oui Harry, être chasseur n'a rien de merveilleux mais tu as quand même voulu en être un. Tu payes pour ce que tu as fait tout simplement et je pense que c'est la moindre des choses. Mais regardes à présent, on t'a offert une chance de te racheter en te proposant une place dans l'armée du tout puissant maître. N'est-ce pas une opportunité à saisir ? Tournes toi vers l'avenir.** _Sourit-il en se reculant._  
-   **L'avenir ? Mais quel avenir putain ? Il y en pas ici, y'en a jamais eu et il y en aura jamais. Tu comprends ça ou tu le fais exprès tu n'as pas encore saisit que tu te faisais mener à la baguette par un pouvoir puissant qui une fois la guerre finie nous tuera tous, ou fera de nous ses esclaves... Si nous ne sommes pas déjà considéré comme tels. Alors arrêtes avec tes foutaises.**  
-   **Styles...**  
-   **Non tu sais quoi je ne veux même plus t'entendre, laisses moi. J'me barre.**  
-   **Où est-ce que tu vas ?**  
-   **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu finiras toujours par me retrouver de toute manière.**  
-  **C'est vrai, et j'en profiterais pour te donner la prochaine victime dont tu devras te charger.**

 

  
**P** as un seul mot ou un seul regard il monta dans sa voiture en prenant soin de bousculer Zayn au passage avant de jeter son sac sur le siège passager et de prendre place au volant. Le métis disparu dans une fumée noire, une fois sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas, le brun posa sa tête sur ses mains fermement agrippé au volant et laissa quelques larmes dévaler sur ses joues glacées. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se compresser, sa gorge se nouer et son ventre se serrer. Un moment de faiblesse rien de plus. Qu'était-il en train de faire, de devenir ? Il jura en essuyant d'un geste rageur les perles salées qui dévalaient de ses yeux sombres. En soupirant, le bouclé démarra le moteur, allant vers une route inconnue qui il l'espérait s'avérerait meilleure que toutes celles qu'il avait pu sillonner jusqu'à présent.  
   
 

***   *   ***

 

**S** es doigts effleuraient doucement le papier usé par le temps essayant de s'imprimer de ces écrits. Ce carnet était une partie de sa vie, une aide indispensable pour trouver son chemin lorsque la route lui semble sombre, mais c'était aussi le seul et unique souvenir qui lui restait de son oncle. La seule trace de sa présence, et il se devait de la protéger. Les images, les dessins, les mots défilaient sous ses yeux lui rappelant la seule personne de sa famille ayant eu un minimum d'affection à son égard. Malheureusement cet être n'était plus là pour le rassurer, pour le protéger d'un éventuel danger, il devait se débrouiller seul pour sauver sa peau. Au fil du temps passé à lire et relire ses pages pour se les imprimer Louis les connaissait à présent par cœur mais pourtant il ressentait ce besoin constant de s'y replonger, comme un moyen de soulagement, de proximité qu'il n'avait pas. Chaque phrase représentait un objectif à remplir pour lui, pour devenir un bon chasseur. Son oncle en était un aussi malgré ça... Il s'était fait tué.  
  
 _Règle n°1 : Ne **jamais** s'attacher. _  
  
**É** tait-ce réellement possible, de ne pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On ne pouvait ne pas ressentir un pincement au cœur en abandonnant une personne que l'on avait sauvé d'une chasse, ou alors il fallait être un parfait insensible – ce que le mécheux n'était pas- Mais après tout si son oncle y était arrivé et l'avait écrit c'était donc possible d'y arriver, non ? Et Liam, faisait-il partit de ces gens qu'on devait oublier ?  
  
 _Règle n°2 : Ne **jamais** faire confiance. _  
  
**Ç** a, il y arriverait. Et c'était un objectif qu'il avait presque remplit au bout d'une année. La confiance était une chose que les gens attribuaient beaucoup trop vite et qui finissait par être gâché et ça Louis en avait conscience.  
  
 _Règle n° 3 : Ne **jamais** rester plus **d'un mois** dans une même ville. _  
  
**L** e mécheux l'avait bien compris, à chaque nouvelle chasse ils changeaient de ville, d'hôtel, d'identité aussi. Une fois la mission finie –réussite ou non-  ils quittaient les lieux pour ne pas avoir de chance de se faire repérer. Aussi bien par les démons que par la famille. Le téléphone était le seul moyen de communication entre eux. Donc, prendre ses aises dans n'importe quel endroit était à bannir de la liste des choses à faire.  
 **I** l entreprit de continuer sa lecture quand on ouvrit la porte d'entrée du nouvel hôtel où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une tête blonde fit son entrée, deux gros sacs en mains et un sourire radieux qui s'effaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pièce était presque plongée dans le noir mis à part la petite lampe de chevet qui éclairé le lit où se trouvait son ami. Il soupira en posant ses fournitures sur la table avait d'aller prendre place en face du châtain qui affichait une mine décomposée, sans vraiment le savoir, mais surtout creusée par la fatigue.  
  
-   **Tu devrais arrêter de tout le temps feuilleter ce truc, même si il te tient à cœur, et te détendre un peu. Ça te fait plus de mal que de bien.**  
-   **Hm... Tu penses ?**  
-  **Oui exactement,** _souffla –t-il._ **Dis-moi Lou ça fait combien de temps exactement que tu n'as pas rigolé hein ?**  
-  **Mais je rigole.**  
-   **Je veux dire vraiment, pas un rire forcé ou un qui dure à peine quelques secondes. Je parle d'un fou rire, de ce sourire radieux qui illuminait autrefois ce visage enfantin. Tu le sais toi ? Il a disparu et j'aimerais bien le retrouver parce que c'est ça qui me donnait la force de me battre à tes côtés.**  
  
 **L** 'ainé se contenta de baisser la tête, il n'avait pas honte non, il cherchait une réponse qui n'inquiéterait pas l'autre jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules doucement avant de soupirer en fermant le carnet.  
  
-   **Dis-moi où est passé cette bonne humeur Louis, je voudrais bien le savoir**.  
-   **Niall, ne commences pas...** _Soupira-t-il._  
-   **Et ne me fais pas celui qui veux éviter la discussion, ça ne marche plus avec moi. Tu peux berner les autres mais moi c'est fini.**  
-   **Je t'en prie ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, je vais bien et il y a des jours où j'ai des coups de fatigue c'est tout.**  
-  **Des jours de plus en plus fréquents.**  
  
 **V** oyant que son ami ne comptait pas répondre il saisit le carnet pour analyser la couverture avant de relever le regard vers Louis qui ne pipait mot. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, à présent, on n'entendait plus que le rythme de leur respiration et la pluie battante au dehors, qui dégoulinait le long des fenêtres. Il soupira.  
  
-   **Louis... Tu ne peux pas devenir comme lui.** _Il attendit un instant une réaction, qui ne vint pas, avant de continuer **.**_ **Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu n'y arriveras pas, d'ailleurs je ne veux même pas que tu essayes. Sérieusement as-tu songé une seconde aux conséquences ? Ton oncle menait une vie de chien, la solitude était sa seule amie, et la mort l'attendait. Il n'avait même pas de foyer merde, c'était pire que nous, il dormait dehors. C'est pas une vie ça. Désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais t'es mon meilleur ami et je refuse qu'à ton tour tu plonges dans ça, dans ce néant qui va finir par te ronger.**  
-  **Arrêtes de le juger, tu ne sais rien de lui.**  
\- **Écoutes Lou, tu me dis ça à longueur de temps mais... Toi tu penses vraiment en savoir plus que moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de lui ? Presque rien. A part ce qui se trouve entre ces foutues lignes. Reviens à la réalité. C'était ton oncle d'accord mais putain à part son prénom et le fait qu'il était chasseur tu ne sais absolument rien de sa vie.**  
-  **Ça suffit !** _S'énerva-t-il en se levant du lit pour s'éloigner du blond._  
-  **Sache une chose, si tu deviens comme lui, je ne te suivrais plus. Ce sera sans moi. J'ai accepté de mener cette vie, aussi minable soit-elle, avec toi parce que tu es une personne à qui je tiens, j'ai laissé ma famille de côté. Je leur mens depuis plus d'un an, je supporte la voix inquiète de ma mère au téléphone mais je te préviens mes limites n'iront pas plus loin que ça. Si tu choisis de suivre le même chemin que lui, je serais obligé de t'y laisser seul.**  
  
 **L** 'ainé qui se tenait grâce à ses mains sur un meuble en bois fit volteface vers Niall qui se tenait maintenant derrière lui, et lui lança un regard glacial. Les yeux remplis d'eau à cause de la colère.  
  
-  **Et bien va-y alors. La porte est grande ouverte, je t'en prie.**  
-  **Tu serais prêt à...**  
  
 **I** l s'interrompit lorsque la –dite- porte s'ouvrit sur Liam, livre en main et veste sur le dos. Apercevant les yeux humides de l'irlandais et les poings serrés de Louis, il se braqua.  
  
-   **Oh, mince. Je dérange peut-être ?**  
-   **Non tu crois.** _Ironisa Niall, légèrement tremblant._  
 _-_   **Oh et bien je... Je repasserais plus tard alors.**  
-  **C'est bon, on avait fini de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Liam ?**  
-   **Et bien je viens d'apprendre que... Qu'une de mes anciennes amies chasseuses est morte il y a peu de temps. Et les policiers n'ont pas encore détecté la cause de sa mort, mais elle ne paraît pas si naturelle que ça en fait.**  
-   **Tu songes à quoi ?**  
-  **Des démons je pense, mais personne ne lui en voulait pourtant. Enfin, elle avait arrêté le métier depuis quelques mois déjà. Les choses étaient devenues trop dures pour elle.**  
-  **Un démon n'a pas de raisons de tuer, il trouve un chasseur il en fait sa victime c'est tout. Même si il ne l'a jamais rencontré auparavant.**  
-  **Oui et bien je sais que ce n'est pas tellement important pour vous mais je voudrais enquêter dessus, et je me demandais si vous m'accompagnerez à la morgue où son corps se trouve pour faire quelques analyses et éventuellement poser quelques questions.**  
-  **Je viens, ça me changera les idées.**  
  
 **L** e châtain tourna la tête vers le blond en lui jetant un regard mauvais avant que l'autre garçon ne lui propose de venir lui aussi, il soupira et accepta finalement. Rester seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel était dangereux, surtout s'ils prenaient du temps sur cette affaire, rester ensemble était plus sûr. Dans une atmosphère tendue ils montèrent dans la voiture, Louis au volant, Niall à l'arrière et Liam du côté passager, et ce dernier savait que la tension était forte entre eux. Les mains crispées du mécheux sur le volant ne le lui prouvait que trop bien, et le silence du blond également –qui regardait le paysage défilait par la fenêtre. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas éveiller encore plus de colère qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Alors le voyage se passa sans aucun mot, l'ainé ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la radio pour apaiser un peu le malaise qui régnait dans le véhicule, jugeant son esprit trop surchargé pour le moment. Après plus d'une heure laborieuse de route, ils atteignirent enfin l'hôpital, ou plutôt la morgue où reposait le corps de la victime. Revêtant leurs plus beaux costumes d'imposteurs, ils prirent leurs insignes dans le coffre, ainsi que leurs armes. Tout trois entrèrent dans le bâtiment, quelques gens du personnel se précipitaient çà et là surement à cause d'un cas grave alors qu'un homme –avoisinant la trentaine- arriva vers eux.  
  
-  **Messieurs !**  
-   **Bonjour.** _Répondit Liam du tac au tac, en montrant son insigne suivit des deux autres_. **FBI, nous venons enquêtez sur le cas de Helena Jones.**  
-   **Hm.** _Hésita-t-il en scrutant les cartes._ **Des agents sont déjà venus ce matin.**  
-   **On le sait oui, mais on voudrait vérifier quelques pistes et faire des analyses avant d'établir le dossier.**  
-  **Très bien, je présume que vous voulez voir le corps ?**  
-   **Ca me parait logique _._** _Intervenu Niall en plissant le front._  
-   **Suivez-moi alors.**  
  
 **I** l devança la marche tout en expliquant que la femme avait été retrouvé la veille au soir, avec quelques séquelles et bel et bien morte. Surement depuis quelques heures déjà et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du suspect. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs similaires, à en faire tourner la tête, ils entrèrent dans une pièce totalement blanche où se trouvait des sortes de tiroirs et quelques tables avec des outils d'osculations. La morgue ; l'endroit où reposaient tous les corps pas encore prêt à être enterrés ou brulés. L'homme en blouse blanche ouvrit un des tiroirs laissant apparaitre une grande forme déformé par un tissu blanc qui le recouvrait, il glissa celui-ci jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme y laissant voir un trou –plutôt consistant- au niveau de son ventre. Le blond devint livide, Liam passa une main devant sa bouche en détournant la tête, tandis que Louis saisit un des bras de la victime pour mieux observer les séquelles qui s'y trouvaient.  
  
-  **Nous avons fait quelques analyses de son sang mais nous n'y avons rien trouvé d'anormal.**  
-    **Bien. Merci docteur.**  
  
 **I** l hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce, le mécheux secoua doucement la tête en regardant toujours le corps couverts d'hématomes et de plaies de la jeune femme.  
  
-  **Un simple humain n'est pas capable de faire un trou aussi gros dans le ventre de quelqu'un.**  
-   **Tu penses à quoi ?** _Interrogea Liam._  
-   **Un démon peut-être comme tu le pensais, et un très en colère à mon avis.**  
-  **Il a dû la torturer avant de la tuer, vu les séquelles qu'elle a sur les bras.**  
-   **C'est probable oui. Et regardes les traces autour de ses poignets, on dirait bien qu'elle a été attaché assez fermement et à en juger par les lacérations elle s'est surement beaucoup débattu.**  
-   **Hm.**  
-  **Ça va aller Liam ?** _Demanda Louis en relevant les yeux vers lui._  
-   **Oui, c'est juste que... Qu'elle était tellement contente de reprendre une vie normale, elle ne pensait une seule seconde être rattrapée par son passé.**  
-   **Une fois qu'on a commencé on ne s'arrête plus, c'est un cercle infernal. On en sort jamais.**  
-   **Je le sais, j'en suis conscient. Et j'aurais aimé qu'elle le soit aussi.**  
-   **Désolé Liam.**  
-    **T'en fais pas... Bon, vous suggérez quoi, qu'on retrouve ce foutu démon et qu'on lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux ou qu'on passe à autre chose ?**  
-   **A mon avis, ce ne sera pas le dernier meurtre qu'il fera. On a pas tellement de piste alors on devrait laisser couler pour le moment mais garder un œil dessus.**  
-   **En tout cas, ce démon doit être un vrai malade pour avoir causé un trou pareil.**  
-   **Peut-être qu'il voulait se venger ?** _Dit Niall pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation._  
-   **Comme je vous l'ai dit, à ma connaissance, elle ne s'était jamais attirée les foudres d'un démon enfin aucun ne lui en voulait pour quoi que ce soit. Aucun ne la connaissait.**  
-   **Alors il sélectionne au hasard, pour assouvir un manque peut-être.**  
-  **C'est la seule explication valable que j'ai pour le moment.**  
  
 **L** e châtain soupira avant de  recouvrir le corps et refermer le tiroir, ils quittèrent la pièce en silence puis l'hôpital en remerciant au passage le docteur. Ils reprirent leur place initiale dans la voiture, reprenant la route inverse. La fatigue se lisait sur les traits de tous et quelques heures de sommeil ne seraient pas de refus. Une fois arrivé, Liam regagna sa chambre d'hôtel tandis que les deux autres entrèrent dans la leur, toujours les nerfs à vif. Sans même un mot Louis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer durant un long moment, une demi-heure peut-être voir même plus. Niall de son côté s'installa à une table situé au milieu de la pièce pour effectuer quelques recherches sur son ordinateur, recherches sans but bien sur parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il soupira et se leva vers le frigo, saisit une de ses bouteilles de bières favorites et s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de cuisine. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour s'attirer les foudres de son meilleur ami, mis à part lui dire ce qu'il pensait et entre autre ce qu'il pensait être la vérité ? Suivre le même chemin que son oncle, le jeune blond ne voulait en aucun cas connaître ça. Des années de souffrances continues, encore pire que ce qu'ils ne connaissaient déjà, pour finir... Mort. Mener cette vie avec Louis, devenir chasseur était déjà un énorme bouleversement pour lui, mais devoir redouter chaque secondes qu'un démon le trouve et le tue de sang-froid ça, il ne pouvait pas. Son espérance de vie n'était pas longue, il le savait, mais devoir passer sa vie à se cacher ce n'était pas pour lui. Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement le faisant sortir de ses pensées, le mécheux réapparut de nouveaux vêtements sur le dos et les cheveux en batailles. Un regard furtif mais haineux envers le cadet, il s'assit à table et se plongea dans ses livres. Son seul échappatoire. L'autre garçon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de venir le rejoindre en posant une bouteille de la même collation que la sienne près du bras de son ami, qui ne lui jeta même pas un seul regard.  
  
-   **Merci.**  
  
 **C** e fut le seul mot, simple, dur et froid. L'irlandais s'installa en face de lui, son ordinateur toujours allumé mais ce n'était pas lui qui attirait son regard non, c'était bel et bien l'ainé qui gardait les yeux rivaient sur son bouquin. Il pouvait passer des heures comme ça, entre les lignes, dans ce monde imaginaire que lui apportaient les livres. A dire vrai il adorait surtout les romans et les livres fantastiques. Tout ce qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, ça vie n'avait rien de normale. Louis passait son temps à chasser des monstres qui, durant sa jeunesse, avaient cru seulement fictif. Les sorcières, les loups garous, les vampires et même les dragons ; oui tout ça il connaissait. Les livres ne lui avaient rien appris à ce sujet, il connaissait déjà tout ça, ils lui avaient appris qu'on pouvait les tuer. Tout ce dont il avait eu peur durant son enfance n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui, depuis près d'un an, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir.  
  
-  **Bon, ça suffit !**  
  
 **L** a voix emplie de colère de son ami l'extirpa de ses pensées, il venait de se lever brutalement en posant violemment les mains sur la table en bois. Le châtain releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, sa réaction si soudaine l'avait fait sursauter.  
  
-  **Je supporte ton silence depuis tout à l'heure et pour tout te dire je suis sur le point d'exploser. Tu me parles comme à un chien et tout ça parce que je n'ai fait que te dire la vérité. Que tu l'acceptes ou non je m'en fous, c'est ta vie après tout alors si tu as envie de crever d'ici quelques mois c'est ton choix, mais je veux au moins que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Dans l'indifférence, le silence et le mensonge... Enfin ouvres les yeux Louis ! Je sais qu'on ne vivra pas jusqu'à la maison de retraite, je sais que des jeunes femmes ne viendront pas nous laver une fois qu'on sera incapable de le faire nous-mêmes mais... Merde ! Toi tu as encore une chance, tu peux en faire autrement, tu peux essayer de te battre le plus longtemps possible. On ne peut pas suivre le chemin de ton oncle, il a mené sa vie et il a échoué. Alors que toi tu es encore debout là, à siroter une bière tranquillement. Je pense sincèrement qu'il aurait voulu que tu vives pour toi et par pour lui. Et... Je le voudrais aussi. Faut que tu ailles de l'avant, que tu tournes la page. Oui je sais c'est dur mais il y en a bien qui y arrive non ? Alors même si tu dois pleurer comme une pauvre fillette fais-le, je m'en fous tu sais, parce que ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse ça non. Mais ne plonges pas là-dedans je t'en supplie. Pas toi Louis.**  
  
 **L** e plus vieux resta quelques secondes sans bouger, inerte, sous les yeux remplis de larmes de son ami. De rage ? De haine ? De tristesse ? Il ne savait pas, mais là n'était pas la question. D'un geste lent il se leva de sa chaise à son tour et trouva un refuge plus que rassurant dans les bras de Niall qui l'accueilli sans broncher.  
  
-   **T'aurais dû faire dans la psychologie Horan.** _Rit doucement son ainé._  
-   **C'est que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir à mon futur quand mon meilleur ami est venu me voir en me disant qu'il voulait que je l'accompagne pour chasser des monstres, auxquels je ne croyais pas.**  
-   **Et il t'en remercie sincèrement.**  
  
 **U** n sourire orna le visage blanchâtre du plus jeune qui resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut-être avant que Louis ne se détache pour proposer de se reposer un peu, les cernes se creusaient déjà grandement en dessous de leurs yeux. L'un prit place dans son lit et l'autre dans le sien, la lumière fut éteinte, la pluie incessante tombait en trombe sur le toit et le tic-tac faible d'une horloge retentissait dans la pièce. Cela devait faire une demie heure qu'ils étaient couchés et pourtant le mécheux n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, il tournait et se retournait dans ses draps. La sueur perlait sur ses tempes, chaque fois qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux un instant des images cauchemardesques lui revenaient en tête. Des images qu'il ne pouvait oublier et qui le hantait durant toutes ses nuits. Il soupira longuement en réajustant son coussin, la tête sur le point d'exploser à cause des flashs qui lui revenaient en trombe.  
  
-   **Niall...**  
  
 **U** n appel, aucune réponse, juste une respiration qui signifiait que son ami devait dormir profondément. Il songea d'abord à le laisser en paix mais son problème de sommeil le dérangeait atrocement et il devait dormir quelques heures seulement.  
  
-   **Nialler...**  
-   **Hm.... Putain ! Quoi ?** _Gémit-il en se relevant d'un coup._  
-   **Tu... Tu peux venir s'il te plait.**  
-   **Où ça ?**  
-   **Avec moi, dans mon lit.**  
-   **Tes cauchemars n'est-ce pas?**  
-   **Oui.... Tu veux bien ?**  
  
 **A** ucune réponse, juste un froissement dans le lit, des pas sur le sol et un poids près de son corps. Il se décala doucement pour lui laisser une place quand des bras vinrent entourer sa taille. Le blond savait quoi faire dans ces moments-là, quels gestes employer, quels mots prononcer, quelles attentions donner. Louis tremblait légèrement mais ça ne dura qu'un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il enfouisse sa tête dans le cou de l'autre jeune homme, il inspira cette étreinte rassurante. La respiration non assurée, les mains froides, lorsque des lèvres se posèrent furtivement mais tendrement sur sa joue.  
  
-  **Dors, je suis là.**  
 **-  Merci Horan. Au fait... Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure.**  
 **-  Quoi donc?**  
 **-  Vouloir que tu partes, je ne veux pas. Jamais. J'ai besoin de toi.** _Dit-il la voix tremblante en agrippant le tee-shirt blanc de son ami._  
 **-  Je sais Lou, oui... Reposes toi maintenant.**  
  
 **E** t il resserra ses bras fins autour du corps de l'irlandais avant de plonger dans un sommeil, certes agité mais beaucoup moins que les autres. Mais il savait qu'une nuit aussi calme serait très vite agrémentée d'une autre cette fois ci cauchemardesque.  
 

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

**M** inuit approchait à grands pas, la pluie avait cessé de tomber mais le sol était toujours détrempé, formant quelques flaques plus ou moins profondes. Une brise fraîche s'élevait dans l'air et les feuilles des arbres émettaient une chanson envoutante en se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Un jeune homme se dissimulait dans l'ombre de la nuit, cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il était debout là, à n'attendre rien. Juste profiter. Du bruit, de la vue, de l'odeur qui embellissaient ses sens. Ses boucles folles bougeaient au vent du soir, sa respiration constante faisait sortir de la fumée blanche d'entre ses lèvres causées par le froid qui régnait en ce début de mois de Novembre. Le lac légèrement glacé qui se reflétait dans ses orbes vertes paraissait calme, inerte, comme si il n'y avait aucune forme de vie en dessous de cette infime couche de glace. Les feuilles des arbres étaient argumentaient d'une pointe blanche elles aussi, le paysage commençait petit à petit à devenir hivernal.  
  
-   **Ah ! Tu étais donc là.**  
  
 **S** on cœur fit un bon, il sursauta en entendant cette voix rauque et en sentant un souffle chaud près de sa nuque malgré la veste qui le recouvrait. Harry soupira en serrant les poings qui se trouvaient dans ses poches, il espérait être tranquille plus de deux jours mais la présence de la personne derrière lui prouvait le contraire.  
  
-   **J'aurais dû m'en douter... Quelques jours de repos c'était trop demandé pour toi ?**  
-   **Un démon n'a pas besoin de repos.**  
-   **Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce-pas ?... C'est tragique.**  
-   **Tragique ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de tragique ?! Lucifer voulait que tu tues au moins cinq chasseurs cette semaine et de ta faute je me fais taper sur les doigts, voir pire, parce que tu n'en aura tué que deux.**  
-   **Deux ?** _S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement._  
-   **Oui, n'oublies pas que je suis là pour te donner une nouvelle victime.**  
-   **Oh... J'aurais au moins eu l'infime espoir que tu avais oublié.**  
-   **Comment veux-tu que j'oublie cela ? C'est ma mission.**  
-  **Ta mission.** _Il pouffa légèrement._ **Laisses-moi rire.**  
-   **Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**  
-   **Toi tout simplement... Tu te crois messager du maître mais tu n'es qu'un pigeon qu'il finira par plumer un jour ou l'autre. Comme les autres. Il ne veut que lui dans l'univers, sur Terre, en dessous. Partout en fait. Une fois que la guerre serra passé il nous tuera tous.**  
-  **C'est faux ! Il nous a créés pourquoi nous tuerait-il ?**  
-   **Parce que nous ne sommes que des pions dans son jeu.**  
-   **Arrête donc un peu de te révolter et contente toi de suivre les ordres et crois-moi tout ira bien pour toi.**  
  
 **D** urant la conversation, Zayn s'était rapproché du bouclé qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner mais on pouvait clairement sentir la colère et la peur qui se formaient sur ses traits. _S'enfuir encore ?_ Le métis finirait toujours par le localiser de toute manière, quoi qu'il fasse il était pris au piège une fois de plus.  
  
-  **Ton côté sombre est spectaculaire, tu devrais beaucoup plus l'exploiter. Le maitre est fier du démon que tu es, tu sais.**  
-  **J'en ai rien à battre, non. Et quel est le but de commettre tous ces meurtres ?**  
-   **Pour commencer Styles c'est une vengeance pas des meurtres et ensuite nous voulons voir si tu es prêt à tuer des gens, à affronter la bête qui sommeille en toi, te préparer lorsque la guerre sera là.**  
-  **Faire de moi un bon petit soldat en autre.**  
-   **Ton insolence commence vraiment à me casser les pieds, alors tu vas te taire et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire et surtout bien faire les choses sinon je...**  
-   **Oui oui, je connais la suite.** _Soupira-t-il._ **Alors, qui est la prochaine ?**  
-   **Parce que tu penses n'avoir affaire qu'à des femmes ? Tu as un côté humoristique que je ne connaissais pas Harry.**  
-   **Oh ça va épargnes moi ton discours à deux balles! Fais vite s'il te plait, je veux en finir.**  
-   **En voilà une bonne résolution.**  
  
 **I** l sourit malicieusement avant de sortir d'en dessous de sa veste la même enveloppe en carton qu'il avait remis au cadet quelques jours avant. Il la lui tendit, une lueur de défit dans son regard sombre, Harry lui arracha des mains violement avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir le dossier.   
  
-   **Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait lui ?**  
-   **Et bien il est dans le métier depuis un petit bout de temps, pas mal de meurtre de démons, d'autres créatures, il a failli tuer Alastor. Et... Je hais un membre de sa famille à qui je dois une cicatrice au niveau de ma côte et un séjour infernal en enfer, il doit donc mourir, c'est comme ça.**  
-   **Je dois aller le capturer quand exactement?**  
-   **Le plus vite possible. Je t'attendrais à cette adresse demain à vingt-trois heures. Ne sois pas en retard.** _Il lui tendit un papier où étaient gribouillés quelques mots._  
-   **Et je... Je devrais lui faire subir la même chose qu'à cette femme ?**  
-  **Bien sûr, tu pensais quoi ? Ce sont eux les monstres, Harry, pas nous.**  
  
 **Z** ayn tourna son visage vers celui du brun qui paraissait inquiet, torturer les gens n'était pas son pêché mignon ni son point fort mais lorsque le démon cachait en lui réapparaissait son esprit brûlait et il n'y avait plus que la violence, la haine, la mort au bout de ses doigts. L'ainé resserra son manteau noir autour de son corps, le regard vers l'horizon, les yeux plissés.  
  
-  **Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas ou tu risques bien de le regretter.**  
  
 **E** t sur ces mots il disparut dans une fumée noire, le bouclé déglutit en serrant la masse de papier entre ses mains tremblantes. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le portrait de sa prochaine victime... Pauvre homme. .. Il dévia ensuite sur la dernière adresse où il avait été vu, il y a quelques heures de cela. Harry devait se résigner, il était impossible pour lui d'échapper au destin, et il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il y en avait un, à l'histoire qui avait été tracé pour lui. Celui d'être un monstre, le pire de tous.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Livre I. **C** hapitre cinq:**

 

 

 **E** nfermé dans une cabine téléphonique depuis plus de cinq minutes, Louis fixait le numéro de téléphone gribouillé sur un papier déjà bien froissé. La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur la ville et le jeune homme avait trouvé ce moment bien choisit pour passer un coup de fil. Il saisit le combiné bleu en face de lui, inséra une pièce dans l'appareil et retranscrit lentement les chiffres écrits sur le papier grâce au clavier numérique. Une tonalité se fit entendre, il avala difficilement sa salive, deux tonalités puis...  
   
 **\- Allo?**  
   
Soulagement. L'histoire d'un instant le mécheux avait bien crut qu'elle ne décrocherait pas, mais pourtant cette voix rassurante se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appareil et tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui s'évapora pour laisser place au réconfort.  
   
-  **Maman? C'est moi, Louis.**  
 **-  Oh mon chéri! Dieu que je suis contente de t'entendre, ça fait presque deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Comment vas-tu? Et Niall?**  
 **-  Je sais, je suis désolé. Nous allons bien.**  
 **-  Bon tu me rassures... Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas avec ton portable?**  
 **\-  Je n'ai presque plus de batterie et mon crédit et presque à sec.**  
 **-  Oh, tu veux que t'envoies de l'argent pour que tu puisses te payer un nouveau...**  
 **-  Non c'est bon 'man, ça ira. Merci quand même.** _Le coupa-t-il._  
 **-  Comme tu veux... Tu me manque mon petit bébé.**  
   
 **S** es mots lui lacéraient le coeur, et se répétaient encore et encore à lui envahir l'esprit. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre froide, inspira un grand coup et d'une voix tremblante lui répondit.  
   
-   **Toi aussi maman, toi aussi.... Je... Je voulais juste t'appeler pour te dire que tout va bien, le travail se passe à merveille et je pense que... C'est bien partit pour moi.**  
-   **Oh Louis, je suis tellement fière de toi si tu savais... Sinon tu penses revenir quand à la maison pour passer un petit bonjour et pourquoi pas dormir une nuit ?**  
-   **Je...** _Il ravala difficilement ses sanglots_. **J'en sais rien. J'peux pas te dire, on bosse beaucoup tu sais.**  
-   **Mais tu n'as pas de petites vacances ou des trucs dans ce genre ?**  
-  **Non, pas dans mon travail maman. Je dois bien me nourrir et l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel.**  
-   **Oh ton patron t'en fait voir des misères.**  
-   **Ca je te le fais pas dire**. _Il soupira bruyamment_. **Enfin voilà, j'ai presque plus de temps de communication mais sache que je ne t'oublie pas, ni toi, ni les autres personnes de la famille. Je pense fort à vous d'accord ?** **Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je gère, et puis je suis presque majeur tu sais.** _Un rire se fit de l'autre côté de l'appareil._  
-   **Oui, mon fils grandit beaucoup trop vite, ça me rend triste**.  
-   **Allez ne pleures pas hein !... Bon, faut que je te laisse maman, je t'aime fort**.  
-   **Je t'aime aussi mon Loulou**. **A bientôt.**  
   
 **U** n sourire vint orner ses lèvres fines avant qu'il ne raccroche le combiné en poussant un long soupir, sa mère était son deuxième soutient en dehors de son meilleur ami. Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour le rassurer mais entendre sa voix était bien la pire des choses. Louis le savait parfaitement ; il mourrait avant d'avoir eu le temps de la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras et cette simplement pensée lui arrachait le cœur. Il secoua vivement la tête, l'océan dans ses yeux noyé par la tristesse qui le prenait, puis sortit de la cabine téléphonique. Le vent soufflait le règne glacial de l'hiver et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel entièrement noir à présent. Ses bras resserrent la veste qui le recouvrait quand une brise froide vint lui lacerait son jeune corps. Brutalement un bruit de craquement dans les buissons proches le fit frissonner, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour scruter le moindre signe de vie, mais reprit vite sa route. Instinctivement il regardait derrière lui si jamais quelqu'un viendrait à lui sauter dessus, son cœur prenait de plus en plus d'allure ainsi que ses jambes. Tout devenait bizarrement inquiétant, la moindre feuille qui bougeait, le moindre bout de papier qui volait, le moindre bruit de hiboux. Mais le moment qu'il devait le plus redouté fut celui où il regarda à nouveau devant lui, l'imprudence, l'organe présent dans sa poitrine fit un bond. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, même moins, plutôt grand, le teint pâle et les yeux étrangement sombres. Que dire ? Que faire ? Était-il dangereux ?  
  
-   **Je... Je peux vous aider ?**  
   
 **L** 'autre garda un visage impassible, dépourvu de la moindre émotion, en se rapprochant d'un pas assuré. Louis recula machinalement, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre faux mouvement.  
   
-  **Oh oui tu le peux.**  
  
 **A** ses mots ses pupilles, vertes auparavant, devinrent noires et tout de suite le mécheux sut qu'il ne devait pas tenter le diable et rester là. Un « merde ! » sortit d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne commence à s'éloigner en courant, il n'avait aucune arme sur lui –bien qu'il aurait dû en prendre au moins une- et courir lui donnerait peut-être une chance de semer ce démon ou d'arriver à temps à la chambre d'hôtel pour le tuer. Quel imbécile, bien que non, une créature dans ce genre possède la faculté de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Un pas, sa respiration se faisait haletante, un autre, il avait l'impression de perdre son cœur dans cette course folle. Puis sans avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre vraiment compte il fut violemment projeté contre un mur en brique, son dos cria douleur et sa tête le lançait atrocement. Le moment d'après il fut relevé par des bras puissants qui suffirent à le faire tenir au-dessus du sol avec pour simple appuis le mur derrière lui. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais il pouvait très bien distinguer le visage en face de lui.  
   
-   **Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à fuir hum ? Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien ou alors ton petit cerveau de chasseur ne le sait pas encore.**  
-   **Je ne crois pas qu'on... Se connaisse.**  
-   **Harry pour te servir.** _Se moqua-t-il en penchant inclinant légèrement la tête_ **. Toi c'est Louis c'est bien ça ? Je me trompe ?**  
-  **Pourquoi tu poses la question abrutit, tu sais très bien qui je suis**.  
-   **Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est prévu que tu dois mourir ce soir.**  
  
 **S** a cage thoracique s'affola... Mourir ? D'accord mais pas aussi tôt merde. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre mais la pression, exercée par les bras du démon, sur son corps était beaucoup trop puissante. Il restait totalement de marbre, les traits tirés, il secoua doucement la tête.  
   
-  **Maintenant tu vas gentiment te taire, me laisser te ligoter et tout se passera bien pour toi... Enfin, ça je ne peux pas te le promettre.**  
   
 **A** quoi bon chercher un moyen de s'enfuir, il le tenait à présent dans ses filets ? Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qui lui arriver ses mains furent ligotés derrière son dos, il fut tiré pendant un petit moment jusqu'à arriver à une voiture noire et enfermer dans... Le coffre. Après lui avoir attaché solidement les pieds. Il paniquait, et sa seule pensée fut destinée à Niall. Niall qui ne devait se douter de rien en ce moment même mais qui se rendrait vite compte que quelque chose clochait sur le fait qu'il ne rentre pas. Le véhicule démarra doucement, aucun bruit à part celui des roues qui arpentaient le sol et celui des freins quelque fois. Harry de son côté conduisait avec une certaine crainte depuis le début, il n'avait entendu aucun bruit, aucun cri, aucun pleurs depuis qu'il avait enfermé le jeune homme dans son coffre. Il ne pouvait pas s'être enfuit, c'était tout bonnement impossible, d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas essayé, il s'était... Laisser faire. Le brun haussa les épaules en avançant une main vers sa radio ayant l'intention de mettre une musique pour se détendre quelque peu avant de devoir le tuer lui aussi, mais il se résigna. Son instinct lui disait d'aller voir ce qu'il se tramait à l'arrière, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se faire renvoyer en dessous parce qu'il n'aura pas ramené sa victime à Zayn. Une bonne dizaine de minute qu'il était là voir même plus, il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas il entendit le moteur de couper et une porte s'ouvrir. De nouveau il paniqua, pourquoi maintenant ? Où l'emmenait-il ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le coffre s'ouvrit sur le brun de tout à l'heure, cette fois ci, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son front plissé. Comme si il redoutait quelque chose.  
   
-  **Tu... Tu n'essayes pas de débattre ou de t'enfuir ?**  
-  **Pour quoi faire ?**  
-  **Et bien tous les chasseurs que je claque là-dedans le font d'habitude ou plutôt tentent de le faire.**  
-  **Faut croire que je ne suis pas comme les autres.**  
-  **Ouais.** _Il hésita en relevant les yeux aux alentours_. **Sors de là.**  
   
 **S** on ton était insistant et doux à la fois, pourquoi Louis avait-il l'impression qu'il avait soudainement changé d'humeur ? Ses yeux brillaient –pour qu'elle raison ? Ça il n'en savait rien- à la lumière de la lune, il attendait, le plus patiemment possible tenant le coffre d'une main.  
   
-  **Tu m'as attaché les mains et les pieds, je ne peux pas tellement bouger tu vois.**  
-  **Ah ouais.** _Il secoua vivement la tête et ses boucles en firent de même_. **Désolé**.  
   
 **L** e mécheux écarquilla les yeux, désolé ?... Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il était désolé ? En plus de cela le fond de sa voix était plutôt sincère, comme si il s'en voulait d'avoir fait quelque chose d'idiot, qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais c'était loin –voir pas du tout- d'être l'habitude d'un démon de s'excuser ou alors c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie pourtant là aucun sourire vil ou mesquin n'abordait son jeune visage. Il se pencha simplement pour ôter les liens qui retenait prisonnières les deux jambes de la victime avant de se reculer pour laisser Louis se redresser prudemment, il se méfiait de « l'homme » en face de lui peut-être lui jouait-il un mauvais tour ? Après tout c'était un monstre. Les mains toujours liées, assit sur le rebord du coffre, il plissa les yeux cherchant à comprendre ses humeurs cycliques.  
   
-  **Monte à l'avant.**  
-  **On n'est pas arrivé ?**  
-  **Tu vois bien qu'à rien ici et je ne vais pas te tuer en plein milieu d'une autoroute, monte je te dis.**  
   
 **E** ncore un changement d'humeur mais le châtain pouvait clairement distinguer une pointe de... _Gentillesse ?_ Dans sa voix qui voulait paraître dure. Incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait vraiment en ce moment, il se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers la porte droite de la voiture, Harry –si il avait bien retenu son nom- quand à lui monta du côté conducteur et posa les mains sur son volant, Louis se décida tout de même à monter de toutes manières la moindre idée d'évasion était à bannir pour lui. Il ferma la portière tant bien que mal à cause des liens qui resserraient assez rudement ses poignets, une paire de pupilles vertes se posèrent sur lui avant qu'elles ne reprennent place sur la route infinie qui se traçait devant eux. Le brun enclencha le moteur et démarra alors que le jeune homme du côté passager se débattait avec sa ceinture qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à attacher, Harry sourit et profita du feux qui venait de passer au rouge pour lui venir en aide. Le chasseur se recula instinctivement par peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal, aux premiers abords il fut prudent puis par la suite surprit par ce geste.  
   
-  **Pourquoi ?**  
-  **Pardon ?** _Demanda le mécheux en fronçant les sourcils._  
-  **Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté de t'échapper au moins une fois, de sauver ta peau ?**  
-  **Simplement parce que je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Je me suis fait avoir c'est tout, j'ai plus qu'à faire face à ce qu'il m'attend maintenant.** _Répliqua-t-il sèchement._  
-  **C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.**  
-  **Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as fait monter ici ?**  
-  **J'ai peur que tu t'échappes, alors je préfère avoir un œil sur toi.**  
-  **Peur ?**  
-  **Oui, je dois te tuer et si je ne le fais pas...**  
   
 **S** a gorge se bloqua, les mots n'arrivaient plus à sortir, il laissa sa phrase en suspend tandis qu'une de ses mains sur le volant le resserra un peu plus. Il secoua à nouveau la tête pour chasser ces idées noires et se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Louis qui l'observait depuis le début de leur conversation se questionna, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner, d'une seconde à l'autre il changeait de comportement. Comme si il était habitué par deux personnes, le gentil et le monstre, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
   
- **Je peux savoir qui est le pauvre garçon dont tu as pris le corps pour venir foutre la merde sur Terre ?**  
   
 **A** l'entente de cette question le bouclé se braqua tandis que la voiture virait un peu dans une autre direction qu'elle reprit presque aussi tôt. Un frisson glissa le long de son échine, s'il savait... Le peu de cœur qui lui restait se resserra à s'en étouffer. Sa tête lui lançait violemment, il avait envie de crier, de pleurer peut-être même mais une fois de plus il resta droit. Deux minutes voir plus passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.  
   
\- **Un garçon qui aimerait bien redevenir celui qu'il était...**  
   
 **I** ncompréhensible. C'était définitivement ce qu'il était aux yeux de son voisin, il parlait comme si il savait exactement ce que pouvait ressentir le garçon qui jadis habitait ce corps et qui lui servait à présent de véhicule pour son séjour sur Terre. Ne pouvait-il pas fournir des réponses un peu plus explicites? _« Louis imbécile, tu causes à un démon là »_ cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête, il détourna le regard vers le paysage nocturne qui défilait au dehors et en ce moment même il ne se posait qu'une seule question : qu'allait-il lui arriver une fois là-bas _?_ Il allait y rester ça il le savait parfaitement pour l'avoir entendu trois fois ce soir, mais qu'allait-il vraiment subir _?_ Et comment monsieur à la double personnalité, à ses côtés, arrivait-il à l'anéantir alors qu'il passait d'effrayant à presque sympathique en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire ? C'était un manque de contrôle de sa part ou alors un problème psychologique d'envergure, ce qui n'était pas un avantage pour un démon. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence de mort, il y avait parfois quelques regards jetaient sur l'un et sur l'autre mais rien de plus. A dire vrai le seul problème du mécheux en ce moment était sa mort qui approchait un peu plus à chaque centimètre. Alors c'est ça qu'on ressentait lorsqu'elle n'était finalement pas si loin? De l'angoisse, de l'appréhension, de la tristesse aussi puis un soulagement en quelque sorte, soulagement qu'une fois sans vie il n'aura plus aucune créature surnaturel à affronter. Un engendrement de sensations qui le retournaient de l'intérieur, qui lui tordaient le ventre. Niall, il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire de prendre soin de lui, de se battre pour rester debout.  
  
 **I** ls devaient avoir roulé plus de deux heures lorsque Harry tourna près d'une grande maison à l'abandon et se gara derrière celle-ci. Accompagné de son éternel expression indéchiffrable il sortit du véhicule en précisant à Louis d'attendre bien sagement là où il était avant de fermer la porte. Le chasseur se retrouva enfermé dans cette voiture qui était finalement noyé dans une odeur des plus agréables, un parfum fruité sur lequel il ne pouvait mettre de nom. Près de cinq minutes passèrent où le brun restait, à l'extérieur, appuyer contre la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'un lampadaire non loin d'eux ne se mette à s'allumer et s'éteindre presque aussitôt pour recommencer encore et encore. Le châtain frissonna et sentait que le pire était à venir. En tendant bien l'oreille il put entendre deux voix masculines s'élever au dehors.  
   
-   **Alors ?**  
-   **Il est là**. _Dit la voix rauque du démon qui l'avait capturé._  
-  **Excellent, ton travail est de plus en plus satisfaisant Styles.**  
-  **On peut s'y mettre, je veux en finir avec cette putain d'histoire !**  
-  **Bien, ouvre donc le coffre.**  
-  **Il est pas dedans, je l'ai mis à l'avant, j'avais trop peur qu'il foute le camp.**  
-  **Toujours aussi incertain de toi même, n'est-ce pas Harry ?**  
   
 **A** près cette phrase la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa apparaître un autre homme métis, un peu plus âgé que le bouclé mais qui restait tout de même jeune. Louis eu à peine le temps de tourner le regard qu'il fut saisit fermement par le bras, il tituba en se retrouvant tiré dehors. Instable. La dureté du froid le bloqua quelques instants, son esprit embrumé mit un temps avant de revenir à la normale. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry qui semblait, cette fois-ci, dépité. Encore un côté de lui qu'il découvrait, combien en avait-il au juste ? Malheureusement son moment de réflexion fut interrompu par le brun derrière lui qui l'entraina à sa suite dans la maison, suivit du plus jeune. L'endroit était délabré, désertique, à faire froid dans le dos. On pourrait presque penser qu'un esprit habitait ses lieux. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et pièces avant de tomber sur l'une d'entre elle qui s'avérait être uniquement munie d'une grande table en plein milieu. Le métis- qui tenait toujours ferment sa victime- lança un regard à son acolyte qui était resté dans l'encadré de la porte, indéchiffrable une fois encore.  
   
-   **Les outils sont dans la cuisine, tu sais ce que tu as à faire alors file.**  
   
 **L** es... Outils ? C'était une blague ? Le cadet soupira et Louis dut sans doute le seul à remarquer qu'il ravala difficilement sa salive avant de partir.  
   
-   **Allonge toi là et n'essayes pas de t'échapper ou au revoir les préliminaires et je te tue directement.**  
  
 **C** ette voix... Sans doute la plus sanglante de toute. Les préliminaires ? Alors ils allaient le torturer ? Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se plia aux ordres, gagner du temps était peut-être un moyen pour lui de s'en sortir. La moindre chance devait être saisie. Tremblant il s'allongea sur la table grise, une main le tenant toujours par le bras au cas où il tenterait quoi que ce soit pour échapper à son sort. En tournant la tête il put remarquer des sangles de chaque côté ainsi qu'aux pieds, ses doutes furent à présent certains, le démon lui attacha les poignets avec fermeté bien que le mécheux dû se retenir de crier de douleur et il en fut de même avec ses chevilles.  
   
-   **Tu vas morfler mon petit, comme jamais.**  
   
 **S** on sang se glaça pour finir par ne faire qu'un tour, un sourire malsain et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du métis, ce sourire qu'il n'avait su trouver sur celles de Harry. Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs en poussant un petit chariot qui contenait toutes sortes de couteaux, scalpels, et autres outils de torture. Cette simple vision le fit frissonner, et Louis n'était pas le premier à avoir goûté à cela et pas le dernier non plus.  
   
-  **Bien, tu peux commencer quand tu seras prêt Styles.**  
-  **On... On ne lui met pas du scotch sur la bouche à lui ?**  
-  **Non, pas lui. Je vais devoir lui parler et j'aimerais qu'il me réponde et je veux l'entendre crier sa souffrance aussi, ce petit merdeux... Bon, tu voulais que ça se fasse vite, alors commence !**  
   
 **L** e cœur du châtain rata un battement voir même deux lorsque le bouclé saisit un premier couteau qu'il reposa lorsque l'autre claqua sa langue contre son palais en lui ordonnant de prendre un plus tranchant. La main –mystérieusement- tremblante il approcha l'objet d'un des bras du chasseur dont la poitrine faisait des bonds incomparable.  
   
-  **Je te rappelle qu'on a pas toute la nuit Styles et j'ai pas envie que la police nous mettes des bâtons dans nos roues à nous pourchasser comme il y a peu de temps lorsqu'il ont découvert l'autre corps à l'entrepôt. Donc actives toi un peu.**  
-  **C'était vous alors ?** _S'écria le mécheux, dont les choses devenaient plus claires pour lui._  
-   **Quoi donc ?**  
-   **Le meurtre d'Helena Jones, il y à peine une semaine de cela ?**  
-   **Qui d'autre veux que tu que ce soit ? Et tu vas mourir sans avoir eu le temps de nous tuer avant quel dommage !**  
-  **Vous crèverez un jour, comptez là-dessus.**  
-  **T'entends ça Harry, on va mourir nous aussi.**  
   
 **U** n rire méchant voir diabolique sortit de sa gorge alors que le brun en face rester pâle, sans aucune expression, son couteau toujours entre ses mains tremblantes. En le scrutant Louis put distinguer une once de peur, d'angoisse dans son regard, encore une de ses facettes inconnues. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ? C'était un démon, il pouvait tuer n'importe qui sans redouter le moindre obstacle, la moindre blessure non ? Alors qu'est-ce que la peur venait faire là-dedans ? A la suite d'un mouvement de tête de la part de Zayn, le plus jeune tourna une fois son arme entre ses doigts, la porta jusqu'au bras du mécheux –qui redoutait le premier contact- hésita le temps de dix petites secondes en fermant les yeux puis dans une grande inspiration fit glisser la lame le long de sa peau. L'ainé ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui s'échappa, bien contre lui, de sa bouche. Il avait clairement l'impression qu'on venait de le brûler au centième degré.  
   
-   **Tu vois ça Styles, c'est prendre du plaisir. Regarde comme il souffre alors que tu viens juste de commencer, la suite promet d'être... Ravissante. Qu'en penses-tu ?**  
   
 **I** l haussa simplement les épaules en baissant la tête, le basané soupira lourdement avant de se pencher un peu sur Louis.  
   
-  **Mais dis-moi toi, sais-tu au moins la raison de ta présence ici ce soir ?**  
-  **Parce qu'il en a une ?**  
-   **Bien sûr... Si tu te trouves sur cette table inconfortable c'est uniquement de la faute d'une personne, et c'est elle que tu devras remercier pour tout ce que tu vas subir. Sache une chose Louis, ton oncle était le pire des enfoiré sur cette planète.**  
   
 **A** l'entente de ses derniers mots le châtain se débâtit pour essayer – sans résultats- de se défaire de ses liens, c'était une provocation mais il y était trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir réfléchir. Zayn secoua doucement la tête de mécontentement avant de poser une main sur le haut du crâne du plus vieux et saisir le couteau que Harry tenait auparavant dans ses mais pour venir dessiner une plaie sur sa joue. Il serra les dents pour ne pas succomber une fois de plus à la douleur mais elle était omniprésente.  
   
-   **J'ai failli y laisser ma peau lorsque je me suis battu avec lui, et un de mes acolytes également et j'espère vraiment qu'il souffre bien là où il se trouve. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Et toi... Tu es la même saloperie que lui, t'es aussi pitoyable.**  
   
 **S** ur sa table, il serra les poings. La rage, la haine, la colère, la vengeance. Un trop plein d'émotions qui le traversait et ça lui faisait atrocement mal, encore plus que les entailles sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir son sang s'écouler de son bras, de sa joue, il avait l'impression de tout perdre.  
   
-   **Tu veux savoir ? Je crois que je prendrais plus de plaisir à te torturer moi-même.** _Il releva le regard vers l'autre démon._ **Admire le vrai travail Styles.**  
   
 **A** peine ses mots eurent-ils étaient prononcés que le métis fit profondément glisser la lame sur le bras, droit, encore intact jusqu'au maintenant de Louis. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler que déjà il lui fit une autre entaille sur le visage, sur son ventre, le goût de Zayn pour la torture était sans pareil. Il continuait sans répit, encore et encore. Harry, inutile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à cette scène tenta bien une ou deux fois de rappeler l'autre démon à l'ordre mais sa voix n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Le mécheux sentait la douleur bruler ses veines, le consumer un peu plus encore à chaque nouveau contact, il était sans défense et c'était uniquement dû à l'évocation de son oncle. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé mais ça pouvait bien être un de ses points faibles. Le pire même. Chaque plaie qui s'ouvrait était une partie de lui qui était mise à nue, comme si on le dépouillait de toute sa force. En fermant les yeux, il put se plonger dans un univers de souvenirs qui lui éviter de succomber au mal que voulait crier son corps. Il revoyait Niall, son départ de la maison, leurs inlassables tours en voiture, leurs étreintes qui lui tordirent le cœur et lui bloquèrent la gorge, leur nombreux fous rires, leurs larmes également, tous ces petits moments qui faisaient de lui un être comblé, un homme heureux. D'ici quelques minutes il ne reverrait plus le sourire unique du blond, ni sa mère. Cette femme qui avait constitué un deuxième pilier pour lui quand tout autour de lui tournait mal, et la dernière personne à qui il eut parlé fut-elle. Inconsciemment et sans avoir su la retenir une larme dévala le long de sa joue, une seule, remplie de tristesse et de rage. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes également, et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux d'un bleu assommant, il tomba sur son corps entier lacéré. Il ne cessait de perdre de son sang, sa tête commençait doucement à tournait. Le chasseur releva les yeux vers le métis qui, vu son sourire vil, prenait un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir. Il n'avait pas compté les minutes qui défilait mais une chose était sure c'était semblable à l'éternité. Le silence était uniquement comblé par les gémissements de douleur que poussaient quelques fois l'ainé, ou les sanglots qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler en vain mais il ne pouvait les contenir plus longtemps et bien vite son visage fut inondé par les larmes. C'était faible, très faible, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la souffrance qu'il subissait non, ou alors pas seulement, le fait de repenser aux années précédentes, aux moments avec son meilleur ami le rendait nostalgique à souhait. Le bouclé, de son côté, qui avait assisté à ce spectacle sans pouvoir dire un seul mot sentait son corps entier trembler, quand Louis avait tourné le regard vers lui il avait clairement pu lire la tristesse, la destruction dans ses yeux.  
   
-  **Arrête ça !** _Cria-t-il, mais il n'y eu aucune réaction._ **Zayn, arrête je crois qu'il a compris là !**  
   
 **L** e brun releva les yeux vers lui, le regard dur et les traits crispés. Une de ses mains tenait toujours le couteau imbibé de sang. Harry frissonna et recula instinctivement d'un pas. Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui, il paraissait inquiet ou angoissé, encore une de ses émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à présent, il comptait lui en faire découvrir combien comme ça ?  
   
-  **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Styles ? Tu ne sais pas contrôler tes** **émotions ou quoi ?**  
-   **Tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça je crois.**  
-   **Et t'es qui exactement pour me dire ça ? Contente-toi de suivre les ordres et tu l'ouvriras quand tu auras assez de courage pour tuer un homme pour l'instant reste à ta place et apprends. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un incapable comme toi. Si tu n'avais pas été choisi par le maître je t'aurais directement planté un pieu dans le cœur et t'aurais regardé crever avant de te renvoyer en enfer pour que tu subisses les mêmes choses que la dernière fois que tu y es allé.**  
\- **La ferme !** _Il serra les poings, les lèvres tremblantes._  
\- **Tu sais au début j'avais presque pitié de toi, te voir aussi anéantit par ton séjour là-bas mais maintenant que tu me défis, que tu te penses au-dessus de moi je me dis que... Alastor a eu raison sur toute la ligne, tu n'es qu'un minuscule insecte parmi nous, un bon à rien. Et je crois même que tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir en enfer n'était que ce que tu méritait. Le pauvre petit Styles qui n'as rien demandé, mon cul ouais, tu n'es qu'une pourriture toi aussi. Une fois que tout ça sera fini compte sur moi pour te tuer de mes propres mains !**  
   
 **L** ouis ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux démons se détester autant si bien que le cadet sentait la colère monter en lui et ses yeux devenir noirs. A la vitesse de la lumière il passa du côté gauche de la table à celui de droite et saisit le basané par le col de sa veste, le plaqua contre un mur proche.  
   
-  **Mes mots t'ont fait du mal Harry ? Oh excuse moi de ne dire que la vérité. Regarde tu n'es même pas capable de tuer ce petit con alors qu'est-ce que ce sera pour des millions d'homme dis-moi?**  
-  **Et toi j'espère que tu te feras tuer par Lucifer une fois que le bon petit chien que tu es en aura fini de sa mission.**  
\- **Va crever en enfer !**  
   
 **A** la suite de cette phrase il administra un coup de poings dans le visage de Zayn qui riait toujours face à la colère qu'il avait réveillé à l'intérieur du bouclé. Une fureur incontrôlable, ses sens se décuplaient alors qu'il recommença encore à lui donner un coup. L'ainé restait spectateur de l'affrontement, apeuré et soulagé à la fois. Il gagnait quelques secondes de vie le temps qu'ils étaient occupés, il essaya plusieurs fois de se détacher de ses sangles mais rien n'y faisait. Quoi qu'il fasse il allait mourir ce soir... Un bruit sourd le rappela à tourner les yeux vers les deux démons, le brun venait d'assommer fortement son acolyte avec un pieu en bois qui se trouvait quelque secondes avant sur le petit chariot, Zayn tomba au sol lourdement, les yeux fermés et le haut du crâne saignant légèrement. Harry resta debout face à lui une bonne dizaine de seconde avant de se retourner vers le chasseur, par réflexe il ferma les paupières en le voyant s'approcher. Mais il fut surprit d'entendre l'arme tomber sur le carrelage et des mains détacher les liens, une fois ses bras libres il se releva sur ses coudes pour voir le plus jeune se dépêcher de détacher ses chevilles. Pourquoi diable faisait-il ça ? Allait-il le tuer autre part ou le laisser en vie ? Que comptait-il faire au juste ?  
   
\- **Va-t'en vite !**  
\- **Quoi ?** _S'étonna Louis en se mettant debout._  
\- **Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, sors !**  
\- **Mais...**  
\- **Tire toi je te dis à moins que tu veux mourir ici ? Ce que je ne pense pas, alors saisis ta chance.**  
   
 **L** ouis ne savait que dire, que faire, ses pieds lui disaient de partir le plus vite possible, de s'enfuir avant que l'autre démon ne se réveille mais son esprit lui pensait le contraire et le clouait sur place. Le plus jeune fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un trousseau munit de trois clés et les tendit au jeune homme en face d'une main tremblante.  
   
-  **Prend les, la deuxième fait démarrer la voiture et la première ouvre les portes. Dépêche toi.**  
-  **Je... M... Merci.** _Bafouilla-t-il en les saisissants._  
-  **Les remerciements on verra ça une fois que tu seras en sécurité. Maintenant barres toi allez!**  
   
 **U** ne chose était sure Harry était loin d'être un démon comme les autres, il risquait sa vie pour... Un humain. Mais le temps filait et ce n'était plus l'heure de se poser des questions, le châtain se précipita dehors. Les nombreuses séquelles sur ses bras rendaient sa course moins rapide, il était faible, ses chevilles et ses poignets lui brulaient atrocement. Une fois dehors se rendit dans la voiture, monta dedans et enclencha le moteur. Son cœur battait à vive allure, c'était tout bonnement impossible ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un démon qui le protège.... Ce n'est pas réaliste et pourtant il était bel et bien au volant de ce véhicule à s'enfuir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la maison fut hors de vue, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer à l'hôtel et rassurer Niall, le serrer dans ses bras et faire de ses souvenirs quelque chose qu'il pouvait encore combler.  
  
 **E** ncore présent dans la maison, le bouclé observa le corps au sol, dégouté. La mâchoire crispé il disparut dans une fumée noire. Finalement non, il n'avait pas de destin tout simplement parce que c'était à lui de tracer le sien et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Son histoire se devait d'être écrite par lui-même et non par un pur inconnu qui ne voulait que sa souffrance.  
 

 

***  *  ***

   
 **L** e jeune homme gara la voiture dans le parking en prenant soin de ranger le trousseau dans sa poche en sortant puis se mit à courir pour se rendre dans sa chambre d'hôtel, durant son voyage il avait essayé d'empêcher du sang de s'échapper encore de ses plaies mais certaines d'entre elles étaient vraiment bien ouvertes. Soulagé d'arriver devant la porte il toqua et à peine deux seconds après elle s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde, qui par ailleurs devait attendre devant depuis un bon moment. Il lut d'abord le soulagement, ainsi qu'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, puis la peur.  
   
-   **Merde Louis ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Il est plus de d'une heure du matin-là et à moins que tu sois resté trois heures au téléphone avec ta mère je ne vois pas d'autres explications.**  
\- **Laisses moi rentrer et je te raconterais.**  
   
 **N** iall se poussa pour laisser passer son ami qui se sentait bizarrement en sécurité dans cette chambre d'hôtel, Liam qui se trouvait non loin se rapprocha un peu et sourit de soulagement.  
  
-   **Alors ?**  
-  **J'ai.... Je me suis fait kidnapper par un démon, ceux qui ont commis le meurtre de ton amie**. _Dit-il gravement en se tournant vers le châtain._ **L'un d'eux m'a capturé quand je suis sortis de la cabine téléphonique puis m'a tiré en voiture jusqu'à une maison je ne sais où. Une fois là-bas un autre s'est pointé et ils m'ont torturé bon rien de trop grave mais...**  
\- **Rien de trop grave ?! Lou tu te fous de ma tronche là, regardes toi dans une glace mince !**  
\- **Je suis encore en vie Niall, bien que je ne m'en rends pas compte moi-même. Le plus âgé des deux était sur le point de me tuer, l'autre a eu une sorte de saut d'humeur et ils ont commencé à s'insulter puis ça a fini en bagarre. Et le plus surprenant c'est que le démon encore debout, celui qui m'avait kidnappé, m'a... Libéré.**  
\- **Libéré genre... Il t'a laissé partir?** _Souffla Liam surprit._  
\- **Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a laissé sa caisse, elle est en bas dans le parking, c'est... Bizarre. J'ai frôlé la mort de près et deux secondes plus tard je suis sauvé par une créature que je dois logiquement tuer.**  
\- **Et il est passé où après ton « sauveur » ?**  
\- **J'en sais rien, je suis partis le plus vite possible. Me faire tuer n'était pas tellement tentant tu vois.**  
\- **Pourquoi il a fait ça tu crois ?**  
\- **Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment maître de lui-même, de ses émotions, comme si il était habité par plusieurs personnes. C'était assez flippant, ça doit n'être qu'un début je pense ou un malade mental.**  
\- **Ça pourrait très bien être un piège aussi, il fait mine de te laisser en liberté et il vient te tuer peu de temps après. Les démons sont vils et cruels.**  
\- **Possible, je reste sur mes gardes de toutes manières... Pour l'instant je veux juste aller me soigner tout ça.**  
\- **Je viens t'aider.** _Se proposa Niall en souriant faiblement._  
\- **De mon côté je retourne dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.**  
\- **A plus tard Liam.**  
   
 **L** ouis lui fit un signe de la main qui le blond, lui, ne prit pas la peine de faire. Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour lui accorder un seul regard. Le châtain quitta la pièce, ils se retrouvèrent à deux dans la salle de bain blanche, l'ainé assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'irlandais en face de lui qui lui soignait les plaies encore à vifs sur ses bras. Il était étrangement silencieux, presque triste, ce qui était anormal pour un garçon comme lui. Son ami se pencha doucement vers lui, soucieux.  
   
\- **Ça va Nialler ?**  
-  **Tu m'as fait peur.** _Répondit-il simplement en continuant ses soins_.  
-  **J'ai cru le deviner, oui... Mais je suis là, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais je suis encore en vie.**  
-  **Rien que te savoir mort putain... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, moi ?**  
\- **Niall...**  
 **\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai non? Tu es important pour moi et ça pas l'air de l'avoir saisit encore.**  
\- **Écoute Horan, regarde moi. Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose, quand j'étais sur la table de torture tout à l'heure je me suis demandé ce que tu ferais une fois que je ne serais plus de ce monde et je me suis dit que la seule chose que je voudrais c'est que tu sois heureux. Et le seul moyen de l'être c'est de m'oublier. Alors si jamais il m'arrive un jour, et ça arrivera forcement, de mourir je veux que tu me promettes de te battre pour continuer à rester en vie, de passer outre tes larmes, de vivre pour toi pas pour moi d'accord ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, certes, mais également ton plus gros point faible et les démons t'auront forcement en m'évoquant et si tu ne tournes pas la page tu seras toujours facile à anéantir.**  
-   **Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Lou, c'est... Tu ne comprends pas on dirait ? J'ai basé la moitié de ma vie sur toi, tu es ce genre de mec dont tout le monde veut s'inspirer, que je voudrais être. Alors ne compte pas une seule seconde sur moi pour t'effacer de mes pensées, c'est tout bonnement impossible, donc cette simple idée tu te la fous où je pense comprit? Demande ça à qui tu veux mais moi... Moi je ferais tout pour me battre pour toi, parce que tu en vaux la peine. Parce que tu es un héros Louis, mon héros.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Livre I. Chapitre six : **

 

 

  **L** ouis ne s'était jamais vraiment de quoi était constitué son avenir, si il avait déjà était tracé ou si c'était à lui de le faire mais à dire vrai il prenait ce qui venait et en faisait à la fois son présent et son passé. Son futur se construisait à partir des jours qui se présentaient, des morceaux de chemins qu'il parcourait. Il était simplement définit par ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. Alors que la veille il pensait ne plus pouvoir écrire son histoire, étant plus proche de la mort que jamais, Harry avait tout changé lui donnant une seconde chance. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir les raisons qu'il l'avait poussait à le libérer. Un démon n'était pas plutôt sensé tuer sa victime au lieu de la sauver ? Ses réactions étaient tout sauf compréhensives, chaque fois qu'il arrivait à en cerner une il fallait qu'une autre prenne le dessus, se manifeste et dieu sait combien c'était troublant de se retrouver face à un être qui possédait plusieurs formes de personnalité. 

  
**L** e reflet que renvoyait le miroir était tout sauf admirable, de grosses cernes violettes se creusaient en dessous de ses yeux azurs, les plaies de la veille étaient encore présente sur son visage et celui-ci ne transmettait rien d'autre que la fatigue. La fatigue qui s'accumulait, la fatigue qui le rendait souvent de mauvaise humeur. L'eau froide rentrait en contact avec sa peau, un moyen pour décompresser, mais rien n'y faisait. Plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était dans cette salle de bain et pourtant son angoisse était toujours là. Une éternelle question lui tournait en tête : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé, avoir défié les règles pour lui, pour un simple humain ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfuit et l'avait-il laissé pourrir sur cette table de torture jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne le tue ? Et bizarrement le mécheux avait le sentiment que jamais il n'aurait de réponses à ses énigmes troublantes.  
 

**D** e l'autre côté de la porte, Niall attendait assit sur son lit que son ami daigne enfin sortir de cette pièce dans laquelle il avait dû passer une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Il entendait juste l'évier s'enclencher quelques fois et des grognements qui montraient son mécontentement mais rien d'autre. Le blond avait eu beau lui poser des tonnes de questions il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait enduré le fait de presque mourir, sa torture, son retour. Il lui avait juste demandé, à plusieurs reprises, de prendre soin de lui dans le cas où il ne serait plus en vie. Ca il pouvait, mais lui faire la promesse de l'oublier, si par malheur cet évènement arrivait, ça jamais. C'était insupportable comme idée. Son inquiétude pour l'ainé s'amplifiait de jour en jour, pour ne pas dire d'heure en heure, et il avait peur de vivre ses derniers instants avec lui.

  
**E** n dehors de l'immeuble se tenait un jeune homme élancé, l'air perplexe, alors que la pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis ce matin. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient rivé sur une seule et même fenêtre et une seule question trottait dans sa tête : devait-il le faire ou pas ? La veille il avait laissé Zayn, son patron d'une certaine façon, évanouit sur le sol alors qu'il libérait Louis de son emprise pour qu'il s'en aille. Ce n'était pas un comportement de démon ça, non. Il avait franchi les limites, la ligne rouge, et à présent le seul moyen pour lui de survivre était de ne plus tomber entre les filets du métis. Des filets sombres qui le retenaient prisonnier de chacun de ses mouvements. A présent il respirait l'air de la liberté et dieu sait combien ça lui faisait du bien, de ne plus devoir se plier aux ordres, ça ne faisait qu'une journée oui mais sans doute la plus belle de toutes. Bien sûr, le brun savait parfaitement que cette passe agréable n'allait pas durer aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, parce que le métis ne tarderait pas à venir lui faire la peau mais il était prêt... Prêt à se battre pour son avenir qu'il tenait –maintenant- entre ses mains. Oui ou non ? Il s'était posé la question durant plus de vingt-quatre heures et le chasseur qu'il avait sauvé était – de sa faute- en danger lui aussi non ? C'était une personne que Zayn haïssait au plus haut point, et le laisser parcourir les routes sans défense était quelque chose de dangereux. Beaucoup trop. Un soupir et en deux secondes il se retrouva dans la chambre d'hôtel où bizarrement il tomba sur un jeune blond, assit sur un des deux lits, s'était-il trompé ? Ce dernier releva les yeux, surprit par le bruit de son apparition si soudaine, et se munit discrètement d'une arme qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller, ayant la ferme attention de se défendre.   
   
-   **Comment êtes-vous entré, et qui êtes-vous ?!**  
-   **Par la porte.**  
-   **T'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question.**  
-   **Ce n'est pas important.**  
-  **Bien sur que si ça l'est vu que tu viens d'apparaître comme par magie dans ma chambre.**  
-   **Chambre que tu partages avec un certain Louis Tomlinson je me trompe ?**  
-   **Ça te regarde ?**  
-   **Un peu, étant donné que je le cherche.**  
-  **Écoutes mon petit, c'était bien marrant tout ça mais tu vas gentiment faire demi-tour pour franchir cette porte et retourner jouer avec les gamins de ta rue ok ? Des petits merdeux on n'en veut pas ici. Donc casses-toi!**  
   
 **H** arry serra les points et sans savoir le contrôler ses yeux devinrent noirs, tellement que n'importe qui aurait pu s'y perdre facilement. L'irlandais recula d'un pas en braquant son arme chargé de sel sur lui, il secoua doucement la tête.  
  
-   **Range ça s'il te plait. Je ne te veux pas de mal et...**  
   
 **S** a phrase fut interrompu par une cartouche qui venait d'être tirée et qui par chance l'avait manqué de près. Il souffla en essayant de se remettre les idées en place, il avait bien faillit être gravé blessé et la douleur n'aurait pas été clémente avec lui,  alors que Niall armait son arme une nouvelles fois.  
   
-   **Oups, c'est partit tout seul.** _Ironisa-t-il._  
-   **Ok, mon gars t'as pas l'air d'avoir bien saisi on dirait. Désolé pour toi, vraiment.**  
   
 **N** i une ni deux il disparut pour réapparaitre derrière le chasseur et passa ses grands bras autour de lui pour s'emparer de son arme et ainsi lui empêcher tout mouvement. L'autre se débattait, en vain, énervé de s'être fait prendre au piège.

-   **Je répéterais une dernière fois seulement, où se trouve Louis ?** _Souffla-t-il à son oreille, menaçant_.  
-    **Ici, mais lâche le maintenant où ça finira mal je te préviens.**  
   
  **U** ne voix autre que celle du blond retentit dans la pièce, signe d'une troisième présence. Le bouclé lâcha son emprise sur le jeune homme pour se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Louis se tenait près du lit où était assis son ami auparavant, la porte de la salle de bain était encore ouverte surement parce qu'il avait dû en sortir précipitamment et tenait une arme lui aussi. Harry leva les mains au niveau de ses épaules en avançant doucement, deux fusils étaient braqués sur lui et le moindre faux pas lui serait fatal. 

-   **Je ne te veux aucun mal d'accord ? Je suis venu ici pour discuter.**  
-   **Vas- y.** _Répliqua sèchement le châtain_.  
-   **Seuls, si possible.**  
-   **Il reste là et si tu n'es pas content tu peux partir, c'est pareil.** _Dit-il sur le même ton sachant que le démon parlait de Niall._  
-   **Bien.** _Il_ _soupira en faisant une petite grimace._ **Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, on a pas le temps**. **Tu... Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.**  
-  **Je le sais, on comptait quitter la ville dans l'heure.**  
-   **Non, quand je dis ici je veux dire partout. Où que tu ailles sur Terre.**  
-   **C'est que je n'avais pas vraiment encore envisagé un voyage sur la lune tu vois.** _Ironisa-t-il._  
-  **Le démon qui voulait te tuer hier, Zayn, ne s'arrêtera pas à un simple petit obstacle. Il te traquera jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort, et moi aussi par la même occasion.**  
-   **Parce que tu m'as sauvé ?**  
-  **Oui, en gros.**  
-   **Quoi ? Attend c'est lui ton sauveur**  ? _Intervenu l'irlandais, étonné, en reluquant le concerné._ **C'est que j** **e m'attendais à un mec beaucoup plus vieux et plus... Balaise.**  
-  **Écoute je suis un démon et tu ne sais pas me voir en peinture, je le comprends, c'est ton problème mais ton commentaire à deux balles j'm'en serais bien passé tu vois.**  
   
 **A** ces mots il se retourna vers Niall qui avait toujours son arme braqué sur lui et qui d'ailleurs rapprocha du corps du brun qui recula de quelques pas, son regard vira de nouveau au noir avant que l'ainé ne s'interpose entre eux. Juste à temps. Évitant le drame.  
   
-   **C'est bon, Niall tu poses ton arme s'il te plait.**  
-   **Mais Lou c'est....**  
-   **Pose là !**  
-   **Tu fais chier putain, si tu crèves viens pas me le reprocher.**  
   
 **D** ans un geste remplit de rage il jeta son fusil sur un lit à coté pour croiser les bras devant sa poitrine, son ami secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers le démon.

-    **Continue.**  
-   **Je...** _Il prit une grande inspiration_ , _cherchant ses mots._ **Je dois te mettre en sécurité.**  
-   **Pourquoi toi ?**  
-    **Parce que ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre.**  
 **-   Oh bravo on va aller loin avec ça!** _Ironisa le blond, en frappant dans ses mains à deux reprises_ **.**  
-   **C'est bon Niall...** _Il reporta son attention sur Harry._ **Je ne te comprends pas.**  
-    **Il y a rien à comprendre.**  
-    **Pourtant j'aimerais bien connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussé à me laisser en vie alors que l'occasion de me tuer se présentait à toi des millions de fois.**  
-   **C'est... Ce serait trop long à expliquer, et trop dur aussi.**  
-   **J'ai tout mon temps.**  
-   **Non justement, tu ne l'as pas. Zayn franchira cette porte d'une minute à l'autre et te tuera de sang-froid. Il faut que tu me suives.**  
-  **Tu comptes aller où au juste ?**  
-   **Loin de lui.**  
-   **Je...** _Il hésita un long moment._ **Ok, le temps qu'on finisse de remplir nos sacs et...**  
-   **Seul.**  
-   **Pa... Pardon ?** _S'étonna-t-il, en reportant son attention sur Harry, les yeux grands ouverts._  
-   **Je suis désolé mais ton ami ne peut pas nous suivre.**  
-   **Alors je ne viens pas.**  
   
 **S** a décision était sans appelle, son cœur avait bien dû rater plusieurs battements, il recula vers Niall agrippant une de ses mains à son bras, ce dernier était totalement figé. Inerte.

-   **Tu le dois pourtant... Écoute Louis, en l'emmenant avec toi tu le condamne à mort aussi, je connais Zayn et il n'hésitera pas à tuer les gens qui se trouveront sur son chemin, encore plus des chasseurs. Si tu veux le garder en vie, si tu tiens à lui, tu dois le laisser en dehors de ça. Pour son bien, et le tien aussi. Tant qu'il sera à tes côtés tu seras faible, et plus facile à atteindre.**  
-   **Parce que tu crois que sans lui ça ira mieux?** _S'emporta-t-il, criant presque._  
-   **Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**  
-   **C'est impossible, je... Je ne peux pas.**  
-   **Plus tu seras loin de lui, plus il sera en sécurité et j'ai pu comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sera surveillé par votre autre ami, pendant les chasses qu'ils feront. Il veillera sur lui, à ta place.**  
   
 **L** e mécheux sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il lâcha son arme au sol sans s'en rendre compte, et s'assit à tâtons sur le rebord du lit. Tremblant il porta ses mains égratignées à sa figure pour y plonger sa tête et inspirer un long moment, Niall n'ayant prononcé aucun mot durant cet échange fut quand même retourné par cette annonce, l'abandonner à son propre sort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, un geste qui se voulait rassurant, comme un soutient, pour dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation. Harry restait dans son coin, spectateur de la scène bouleversante se déroulant devant lui, muet, presque honteux.  
   
-  **Ça serait pour combien de temps ?**  
   
 **C** e fut un murmure, aucun d'eux autre n'avait pu entendre, le plus vieux avait la voix brisée par la tristesse. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser quand même ? Il se décomposait rien qu'en ressassant les paroles du démon présent dans la pièce. Subitement le mécheux releva la tête, les yeux rouges, complètement dévasté.  
   
-  **Ça serait pour combien de temps Harry ?** _Répéta-il beaucoup plus fort, tellement que l'irlandais en sursauta._  
-   **Je n'en sais rien.**  
-  **Alors tu te pointes là, sans explications sur tes attitudes troublantes d'hier, en me disant haut et fière que je dois te suivre pour ma sécurité en m'engageant bien sûr à abandonner mon meilleur ami sur la route, en pensant que je vais faire tout ça  comme un bon petit chien ? Et bien je vais te dire mon petit, tu te fourres le doigt bien profondément dans l'œil.**  
-  **C'est une opportunité que je te propose là, au cas où tu ne le saurais je me suis vendu à mort –voir pire- pour toi alors tu vas essayer de faire un effort et comprendre un peu ce qui se passe. Ce que tu as subit hier n'était rien en comparaison à ce que Zayn peut te faire, il pourra te faire chialer jusqu'à ce que tu aies perdu toute l'eau qui remplit ton corps juste avant de te vider le ventre d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un tendre, et je sais de quoi je parle. Je ne pense pas que Niall veuille assister à ton enterrement d'ici un mois parce que tu auras refusé de me suivre, c'est une chance à saisir. La seule. Parce que si je repars ce soir sans toi, saches que je ne reviendrais pas te chercher. C'est dur, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Parfois il faut faire des sacrifices pour le bien des autres et tu en a un à faire là. Si tu le souhaites je pourrais aller vérifier de temps en temps si ton ami va bien mais si tu t'engages sur ce terrain tu devras le laisser. La route est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour y emmener ses proches. Tu voulais savoir pour combien de temps, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas défini... On devra attendre que Zayn meure, en admettant bien sûr qu'il n'ait pas averti d'autres démons de mes actions d'hier. Et ça peut prendre plusieurs mois, plusieurs années... Mais avec ton aide j'y parviendrais, et tu pourras venger ton oncle par la même occasion.**  
   
  **L** ouis soupira, incapable de se décider, il se leva pour faire les cents pas sous le regard inquiet du blond et celui impassible du bouclé. Prendre une décision, prendre une décision, prendre une décision... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, les deux cas le ramenaient à un problème de taille. D'un côté s'il partait avec Harry il laisserait Niall derrière lui sans la certitude qu'il serait en sécurité ou en vie mais il pourrait tuer celui qui avait ôté la vie à son oncle et de l'autre il se livrait à la mort mais aux côtés de son compagnon de toujours. Un pur dilemme. Cinq minutes, peut-être dix même. Sans un mot, juste les jambes du châtain qui lui faisait faire des allers retours. Et pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à un démon ? 

-   **Tu te rends comptes Harry que tu es le plus bel des enfoirés à te pointer comme ça et tout chambouler, comme une tornade?!**  
-   **Je le sais.**  
-   **Hm, j'espère bien.** _Il se retourna vers Niall, s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre les mains._ **Je... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas...**  
-   **Tomlinson, je te préviens, si tu me dis que tu...**  
-   **Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi merde !**  
-   **T'es prêt à faire confiance à ce connard, qui au cas où tu ne le serais pas, est un démon ?!**  
-   **Pour toi oui.**  
-   **On n'a pas besoin de lui Louis, à ce que sache on se débrouillait très bien avant qu'il ne se pointe et ça peut continuer ainsi, tu me fais confiance non ? On s'entraide l'un l'autre, on pas besoin d'un monstre dans son genre.**  
-   **Ce n'est plus pareil aujourd'hui.** _Souffla le brun, en colère._  
-   **Qu'est ce qui a de différent alors, tu m'expliques un peu ?**  
-   **Zayn n'est pas du genre à épargner, et si tu es trop con pour comprendre que ton ami est en danger en restant avec toi, sans protection permanente et bien je suis désolé pour toi.**  
-   **Je te permets pas de me...**  
-   **Niall, discute pas. Je pars avec lui c'est tout... Harry tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?**  

**I** l hocha la tête en prenant route vers la porte, juste avant de la franchir il se retourna vers les deux amis, l'air triste, presque autant qu'eux. 

-  **Désolé...**  
   
 **E** t la porte se referma sur lui, un coup de vent des plus étourdissants. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire le cadet sentit une pulsion étrange envahir son corps avant que sa main droite ne vienne s'écraser sur la joue du mécheux, qui se contenta de baisser la tête. Honteux. Il la méritait amplement, il le savait car il laissait son compagnon de toujours derrière lui. Niall se jeta au cou de l'ainé pour lui procurer la plus éternel des étreintes. Il connaissait Louis et il savait quand il était sérieux ou non, quand il mentait ou pas. Et là il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère. Ses mains se resserraient dans son dos, s'y accrochant encore et encore, comme le dernier espoir qu'il lui restait mais chaque nouvelle seconde il disparaissait, se cachait. Le temps paraissait se rallonger, pourtant le plus vieux devait partir au plus vite. 

-  **T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça.**

-  **Je sais Nialler, je le sais et je m'en veux. Je m'en voudrais toujours mais... Ta vie passe avant la mienne, et tu seras en danger tant que tu seras avec moi.**

-   **Et qui ne te dis pas qu'il te tend un piège ce petit con ?** _Dit le blond en se détachant de son ami, séchant ses larmes au passage._ **C'est vrai après tout, comme dit Liam, ça peut très bien être un moyen de te tuer une fois que vous serez seuls.**

-   **Je ferais attention et si c'est le cas je le tuerais de mes propres mains avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher, crois-moi. Je suis un Tomlinson**  ! _Rit-il, la gorge serrée par les sanglots qu'il venait de déverser._

-  **Tu m'appelleras de temps en temps ?**

-   **Bien sûr tu le sais, mais pas par le portable. Je me ferais repérer tout de suite. J'utiliserais des cabines téléphoniques et depuis le temps je connais ton numéro par cœur bébé.**

-   **C'est ce genre de techniques de dragues que tu utilises pour ramener des mecs dans ton pieu hein ? Parce que c'est pitoyable, tu ne dois pas en ramasser beaucoup comme ça.**

-   **Tu sais très bien que la seule personne qui a partagé mon lit depuis... Plus d'un an c'est uniquement toi Horan.**

-   **Ça reste tout bonnement amical te fais pas d'idées, mais si ça sort d'ici t'es mort, compris ?**

-   **Oui chef !** _Se moqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de l'attirer à lui **.**_ **Si je ne le suis pas avant...** **Ne m'oublie pas hein.**

-  **Et pourquoi je devrais le faire avec toi alors ?**

**L** ouis sourit en se remettant face à lui avant de porter ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'irlandais fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait encore fabriquer, la réponse à sa question ne tarda pas à venir car bientôt il déposa entre les mains de son ami son pendentif porte-bonheur, au bout de ce bout de ficelle se tenait une petite croix avec inscrit à l'arrière sa date de naissance. C'était juste symbolique mais il l'adorait. Il se sentait en quelques sortes plus fort avec ce bijou sur lui, mais aujourd'hui il ne lui était plus destiné.

-   **Garde-le. Il te portera chance, te protègera.**

-   **Je ne peux pas, il est à toi Lou...**

-   **Maintenant c'est le tien, jusqu'à mon retour. Et je voudrais le temps de mon absence que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu fasses confiance à Liam. Vraiment. Parce que c'est le seul qui peut veiller sur toi, alors ne le fais pas tourner chèvre je t'en prie. C'est un garçon bien, d'ailleurs... Tu lui diras au revoir de ma part hein ?**

-   **Mhhh.**

-   **Niall !** _Soupira-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le ton insistant_ **.**

-  **Quand tu veux tu peux vraiment être chiant Tomlinson, mais je t'aime quand même.**

**C** ette simple remarque fit sourire le châtain qui sera le plus jeune contre lui, passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux en bataille du blond. Les larmes recommençaient à couler, leurs cœurs se serraient à nouveau, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Ce sentiment de se séparer d'une personne proche, presque de quelqu'un de sa famille, Niall avait toujours était considéré comme son petit frère, qu'il se devait de protéger, et c'était réciproque. Dans tous les cas. A contre cœur il se sépara de lui, le temps filait malheureusement, l'irlandais lui ne souhaitait à présent qu'une chose ; que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Qu'il se réveille en sursaut dans le lit de son meilleur ami, ce dernier l'ayant supplié de venir le rejoindre à causes de son sommeil agité. Mais non, il avait beau se pincer, fermes les yeux puis les rouvrir il tombait toujours sur la même scène : Louis rangeant ses dernières affaires dans son sac. A vrai dire, le trou immense qui se formait dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de mettre un nom sur le moindre de ses sentiments, si ce n'est la tristesse. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers le porte, Niall le suivant de près, l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture il n'aurait pas le courage. Soit il fondrait en larme, soit il ne serait se retenir et défigurait le démon qui avait volé son ami. L'ainé tourna la poignée, incertain, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Avant de quitter définitivement son seul pilier il se retourna vers lui, le regard vitreux, saisit les mains du blond et vint –dans un geste remplit d'amitié et d'amour- embrasser un de ses joues humides et rougit par les larmes.

-  **A bientôt.**

**S** ur ces derniers mots prononcés dans un seul souffle, le mécheux quitta cette chambre et son ami. Le cœur lourd. Avec pour seul bagage un petit sac qui contenait quelques vêtements, deux armes et son carnet. Il jeta un ultime regard en arrière, un sourire faible se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de la mine dévasté de Niall, la dernière qu'il aurait avant un long moment. Il le savait. En soupirant il prit chemin vers la voiture de Harry qui l'attendait dans le parking, en effet celui-ci était assis du côté conducteur, une fois encore impassible, le regard dans le vide. Le châtain ouvrit la portière et monta à l'intérieur, posa sans délicatesse son sac sur la banquette arrière, attacha sa ceinture pour finir par se concentrer sur la route lui aussi. Le brun démarra le moteur, sans un mot, sachant que la situation était des plus compliqués en ce moment pour le jeune homme, alors le silence était la meilleure des solutions. Le véhicule disparut petit à petit dans la nuit, bientôt plus aucune maison, plus aucun bâtiment ne se dressait devant eux, uniquement quelques arbres et des étendues d'herbes à perte de vue. La lune pointait haut dans le ciel, une couverture d'étoile le recouvrait laissant place à une nuit très obscure. Louis se sentait désœuvré, seul et blessé. Son compagnon de route de toujours ne serait plus avec lui avant un long moment, voir même jamais, en admettant l'hypothèse qu'il puisse se faire tuer d'un jour à l'autre par ce démon qui voulait absolument sa peau. Mais pour l'instant sa seule vrai préoccupation était de savoir si Harry était sincère et fiable ou non, il semblait du moins dans le cas contraire il était un très bon acteur. Malgré tous ses efforts le chasseur n'arrivait pas à le cerner, ses émotions, ses sentiments étaient un éternel mystère, mystère qu'il finirait par découvrir. Le silence qui les entourait était pesant, presque gênant. On pouvait juste entendre les roues courir sur le béton, la voiture émettre quelques bruits lorsqu'elle tournait à gauche ou à droite. Rien de plus. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, faire des heures dans le silence lui était insupportable.

 

-   **Je peux ?**

**S** a voix était brisée mais méfiante, le mécheux venait de tendre la main vers la station radio qui se trouvait sur le panneau d'affichage, il scruta le bouclé qui se contenta de hocher la tête en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers lui. Louis tourna le bouton rond qui servait à l'allumer et tomba sur les premières notes d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

**L** e brun tourna la tête vers le plus vieux qui s'était décidé à s'arrêter sur un titre, il posa sa tête contre la vitre en fermant les yeux, une voix commençait à s'élever à travers les enceintes du tableau de bord. Une voix enivrante, prenante mais surtout le genre de musique qui n'était pas approprié au garçon en ce moment, vu son état. Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans un déluge de larmes, ces paroles signifiaient beaucoup pour lui et pour Niall aussi. Quand ils avaient le temps, ils l'écoutaient en boucle, parfois même ils avaient dansé dessus, comme des idiots ou des enfants certes, mais c'était leur moment. Pour oublier leurs soucis. Le premier couplet touchait bientôt à sa fin, alors que dans le véhicule se faisait déjà entendre le refrain qui l'emportait plus bas que terre. Des images lui revenaient en tête, aussi bonnes que mauvaises, il se revoyait rire avec son meilleur ami et ça l'anéantissait au plus profond, mais brutalement le son fut coupé lorsque le deuxième couplet fut entamé. Il ouvrit les paupières brusquement, Harry regardait la route, une main sur le volant et l'autre qu'il venait de poser sur sa cuisse fine.

-  **Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.**

**C** omment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était bon pour lui ou pas ? Il ne le connaissait pas, ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que deux fois en un peu plus d'un jour seulement et c'était loin d'être dans des circonstances agréables. Soudainement la main – qui n'était pas occupée à conduire- du démon montra un tiroir de rangement situé sur le tableau de bord devant Louis et sa voix rauque s'éleva.

-   **Regarde là-dedans, et mets un truc qui te plaît. Et de préférence quelque chose qui ne te rendra pas nostalgique.**

**N** ostalgique ? Comment avait-il dû d'abord ? Ah oui, les créatures dans son genre avaient le « pouvoir », si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, de lire les émotions des humains. Sous les ordres de Harry il ouvrit le grand couvercle pour tomber sur plusieurs vinyles de différents groupes, il fut d'abord surprit puis un sourire léger orna ses lèvres en découvrant chacun d'entre eux.

 -   **Pink Floyd, Ramones, Nirvana, Rolling Stones...** **Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas dieu par hasard?**

-   **Disons que...** _Il secoua la tête en exprimant un rire léger._ **J'ai mes préférences.**

-   **Je vois ça... Mais je croyais que les démons n'avaient pas de temps pour la musique, ou même les autres monstres d'ailleurs ?**

-   **Encore une idée reçue. Tu serais surpris de voir combien de « monstres » comme tu dis si bien, aiment ces groupes et bien d'autres.**

-  **Comment tu les as découverts, toi ?**

**S** on sourire disparut, le bouclé déglutit et reposa ses yeux sur la route. Encore un de ses changement de personnalité ?  Tous ces disques venaient de sa collection qu'il possédait lorsqu'il était encore humain, presque les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait de cette vie-là. Plusieurs images lui revenaient en tête mais plus particulièrement celle de lui-même, au volant de cette voiture à l'époque où il était encore un chasseur sans problème, et non cette créature ignoble qu'il subissait aujourd'hui, en train d'écouter en boucle ses nombreux groupes. Le garçon à ses côtés le scrutait, mais il était impossible de décerner la moindre émotion sur son jeune visage.

-   **Dis-moi, c'est ta spécialité de ne pas répondre aux questions ?**

**H** arry lui accorda un regard remplit de reproche avant de soupirer, il ne voulait pas tellement parler, il pointa les vinyles de ses doigts fins dont l'annulaire était munit d'une simple bague, la plus banale de toutes, qui pourtant lui allait si bien.

-   **Allez choisis en un, que je vois si tu as bon goût ou non.**

**E** ncore une question esquivé, mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi, il comptait bien revenir à la charge avec ses questions bientôt et il ne lâcherait pas sans ses réponses. Explicites bien sûr. En secouant la tête il reporta son attention sur les disques qu'il tenait sur ses genoux et le fit défiler un à un entre ses doigts avant d'en sortir un parmi le lot. Le brun lui indiqua une petite fente qui pourrait laisser passer le cd, il le sortit délicatement et le laissa glisser dedans et bien vite retentit dans la voiture le son d'une de ses musiques favorites, également.

-   **Paint in black? Dis donc, t'es loin d'être un marrant toi mais faut avouer que tu as très bon goût**

-    **Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment...** _Il hésita en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure._ **Tu répondrais à quelques questions ?**

**I** l tourna furtivement la tête vers Harry, craintif de sa réaction, si réaction il y avait. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et tourna les mains sur son volant pour prendre la route qui se trouvait à gauche, la musique défilant toujours, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-  **Ça dépend.**

**Ç** a dépend de quoi ? Pour une fois il ne pouvait pas formuler une réponse plus complète, ou s'expliquer ? Le bouclé ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, même si à l'intérieur tout s'emportait. Louis allait surement lui poser des questions sur lui, son passé peut-être, et il n'était pas prêt à vouloir en parler, ni même l'évoquer. Son corps brûlait rien qu'à la simple pensée de sa descente en enfer, il lui criait la douleur et c'était un supplice.

-  **Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Zayn me tuer, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?**  
   
 **C** 'est tout ? Intérieurement il sentit un grand soulagement l'envahir à l'entente de la question, s'il avait pu il aurait surement soupiré d'aise mais il se contenta de plisser les yeux, ces derniers toujours posés sur la route déserte qui se dessinait en face d'eux.  
  
-   **Pour tout te dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même, enfin si un peu, mais c'est trop dur à expliquer.**  
-   **Dans quel but exactement tu fais ça ? Je veux dire m'emmener avec toi je ne sais où, me libérer, me protéger...**   **? Tout ce bordel c'est bien pour quelque chose non?**  
   
 **L** es réponses du garçon étaient beaucoup trop imprécises pour le jeune chasseur qui tentait vraiment d'en savoir plus, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il mentait et qu'au contraire il connaissait très bien, même trop bien, les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à le libérer. Simplement il ne souhaitait pas le dire, se confier. L'espace d'un instant, le brun posa ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pénétrant sur le châtain, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le pare-brise.  
   
-   **Tu ne me fais pas confiance, je me trompe ?**  
-   **Tu es un démon.**   _Répondit-il du tac au tac, submergé par l'évidence._  
-   **Je t'ai sauvé.**  
-   **Tu voulais également me tuer.**  
   
 **A** peine deux petites secondes et l'expression de fierté, ou de défis, sur le visage du démon s'envola pour laisser place au... Vide total. Ce genre d'expression qui vous donne l'impression de vous adresser à un mur, une personne dénudée du moindre sentiment et tout devenait déstabilisant. Une de ses mains sur le volant se resserra, tandis qu'il secoua doucement la tête, agacé.  
   
-   **Tu ne comprends donc toujours pas ?... Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de mettre fin à ta vie, loin de là, on m'y oblige. Ç'est la deuxième personne qu'on me demande de tuer et de torturer, mais je... Je n'y arrive pas, tuer des animaux ça je peux mais pas des humains... Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas un tueur, Louis.**  
-   **Alors qu'est-ce que tu es, expliques moi ? Un démon tue sans le moindre remords, c'est connu pour d'ailleurs mais toi tu es tellement...** _Il semblait chercher ses mots._ **Peu singulier**.  
-   **Sois sûr d'une chose. Je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ça.**  
-   **Comment ça ? De devenir un démon ?**  
  
 **L** e mécheux attendait une réponse, impatiemment, qui il le savait ne viendrait jamais. Du moins pas pour le moment. Un long silence s'installa dans le véhicule, leur respiration accentuaient par le froid qui régnait au dehors était le seul bruit qu'on pouvait distinguer. Louis s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer un minimum, ses jambes en tremblaient toutes seules. Harry porta un regard bienveillant sur lui, et devina tout de suite que la température ne lui convenait pas. Il tendit une main vers un bouton sur le tableau de bord et une chaleur rassurante se dégagea de plusieurs petits chauffages.  
   
-   **La prochaine fois que tu as froid, dis le moi, je ne ressens pas le changement de température.**

**P** our seule réponse le châtain leva des yeux timides vers lui, sa voix était douce, protectrice mais il arrivait toujours à lui faire froid dans le dos. Soulagé d'enfin retrouver une atmosphère agréable dans cette voiture, Louis se détendit et porta son regard au dehors, le paysage qui défilait lui était totalement inconnu, et son cœur se resserrait de savoir que chaque mètre l'éloignait de son meilleur ami. Il ne se voyait pas réussir sans lui, et pourtant il avait pris la décision de partir mais c'était avant tout pour son bien, sa sécurité. Malgré cela, le brun disait vrai... Niall était sans contester sans pire point faible, l'endroit où les démons pouvaient venir attaquer en étant sûr de le détruire totalement, corps et âme. Savoir qu'à n'importe quel moment ils pouvaient être tués, lui ou le blond, sans avoir eu le temps de partager un moment, une étreinte, de retrouvaille ça le rendait émotionnellement instable. Presque fragile. Il était tellement préoccupé par son ami, par Harry et ses réactions qu'il s'évertuait de cacher qu'il ne se rendit compte que maintenant que la musique avait cessé de retentir depuis dix bonnes minutes. En tournant le regard vers le conducteur, le chasseur put remarquer son calme impartial, comment pouvait-il rester ainsi alors que dehors le démon qui avait tenté de mettre fin à leur vie, à tous les deux, les traquait ? Si il ne les avait pas déjà trouvé d'ailleurs. S'en était troublant.  
   
-   **Harry... ?**  
   
 **C** e dernier tourna la tête vers la voix incertaine qui venait de l'appeler, intrigué, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. L'autre hésitait à poser sa question, pas peur de la réponse non, mais parce qu'il trouvait un moyen de se rétracte, de l'éviter une fois encore et il se sentait idiot à parler dans le vide. Mais, une envie le démangeait...  
   
-  **Quel âge as-tu ?**  
-   **Tu veux dire en années de démon ou en humain ?**  
-   **Humain.**  
-   **Concrètement.** _Il réfléchit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._ **Dix-neuf.**  
-   **Oh.**  
-   **Pourquoi ça ?**  
-   **Comme ça, pour savoir.**  
-   **Tu penses que je suis un peu trop jeune c'est ça ?**  
-   **J'sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrits les règles pour devenir le parfait petit démon.**  
-   **Normal, il n'y en a pas. Et c'est mieux ainsi d'ailleurs.**  
-   **Si tu le dis _..._** _Il reposa son regard sur la route, soucieux, avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne en tête._ **Tu comptes m'emmener où exactement ?**  
-  **Chez moi.**  
-   **Quoi ?** _S'étonna-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil_. **Tu ne dis pas que justement Zayn va essayer de te retrouver là-bas d'abord ?**  
-   **T'en fais pas, c'est juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires et que tu puisses au moins passer une nuit dans un lit confortable avant d'arpenter les routes**. **Et tu seras en sécurité en plus de ça, la chambre où sera est un piège anti-démon, ou un repousse démon si tu veux. Tu ne risques pas d'attaque.**  
-  **Ça marche sur toi aussi je présume ?**  
-  **Évidemment.**  
-  **Alors pourquoi tu as construit ça ? C'est absurde.**  
-   **Je me suis dit que je me retrouverais peut-être avec un humain sur les bras à protéger et que ça pourrait servir un jour ou l'autre... Et il se trouve que j'ai eu raison.**  
   
 **L** e plus âgés des deux ne releva pas et se contenta de poser sa tête, qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde, sur la vitre glacée. Ses yeux lui piquaient, la fatigue commençait à l'envahir de partout, ses membres se faisaient flasques et chaque battement de cil l'épuisait un peu plus. Le sommeil le gagnait peu à peur mais bien vite une voix rauque le sortit de ses songes.

-   **Je suis désolé tu sais, pour ton ami. Vous séparez n'était pas mon but...**  
-   **Pourtant tu l'as fait.**  
-   **Laisses-moi finir... Je ne suis pas un méchant Louis, faut que tu le comprennes. Je ne veux que ton bien et je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais il sera se débrouiller et il est surement plus en sécurité sans toi dans les parages.**  
-   **Vu le nombre de fois que tu me l'as répété je commence à comprendre, oui.**  
-  **Désolé. C'est juste pour...** _Dit-il en baissant la tête_ **. Excuse moi.**  
-   **Arrête ça... Arrête de t'excuser à longueur de temps, c'est troublant, je t'assure.**  
   
 **L** e plus jeune hocha la tête, confus, sur le point de prononcer une fois encore un « désolé » qu'il se contenta de garder enfuit en lui. Louis l'observa encore quelques minutes avant, à force de contemplation et de lutte, de tomber dans un sommeil profond et cette fois ci sans aucun mauvais rêve. Non, il voyait seulement Niall et lui-même, heureux. Une chose extrêmement... Rare.  
   
 

*   *   *

 

**L** orsque le châtain ouvrit les yeux à nouveau il tomba sur un paysage extérieur très éclairé, il lui fallut à peu près deux bonnes minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait toujours dans une voiture, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Non, celle de Harry ou encore le démon qui avait sauvé sa vie pas moins de deux fois. En le libérant d'un sadique qui ne voulait que le voir souffrir puis mourir et en le mettant en sécurité auprès de lui. Mais encore une fois, la confiance était loin de lui être accordée, il devait encore faire ses preuves et c'était loin d'être gagné. Louis n'était pas du genre à accorder son entière confiance à un pur inconnu, encore moins un démon, qui peut-être une fois qu'il l'aurait entre ses mains le retournerait contre lui. Pourtant il paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère au monde, mais son visage fermé n'aidait en rien le jeune homme à savoir s'il l'était vraiment. Il évitait ses questions à longueur de temps, ne répondait que par des phrases impossibles à déchiffrer ou alors détournait carrément le sujet. Troublant. Harry Styles était totalement troublant.  
   
-   **Bien dormis ?**  
   
 **C** ette voix profondément chaleureuse le sortit de ses songes, il se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui lui sourit gentiment, il fronça les sourcils et approuva d'un signe de tête.  
   
\-   **Ca fait plus de six heures que tu dors, même si à première vu tu as besoin de beaucoup plus de sommeil que ça. Tu auras tout le temps quand on sera en sécurité.**  
   
 **S** on regard fatigué se posa sur l'horloge numérique qui se trouvait sur le tableau de bord, en effet elle indiquait six heures vingt et une, il avait su dormir toute une nuit sans se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un de ses cauchemars. Et depuis son profond sommeil rien n'avait changé dans ce véhicule, le chauffage était toujours en marche, le bouclé restait toujours étrangement calme, il y avait même une musique qui résonnait doucement en fond. Une mélodie qui rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus agréable.  
   
-   **Je pense qu'on sera arrivé demain matin, à l'aube, si il n'y a pas problèmes d'ici là.**  
-   **Tu veux dire quoi par... « si il n'y a pas de problèmes » ?**  
   
 **L** e temps d'un feu rouge, tombé au bon moment d'ailleurs, le brun posa son regard sur l'ainé qui –vu son expression actuelle- était plus que paniqué. Il avait tout fait, absolument tout, pour le mettre en confiance mais il avait maintenant l'impression qu'au moindre mot le jeune homme se renfermait sur lui-même pour basculer ensuite dans la peur. De son coté, il n'était pas rassuré non plus, mais si il devait affronter Zayn ou d'autres démons il le ferait. Sans hésiter une seule seconde. C'était la moindre des choses, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, lui et Alastor. Son but premier était de protéger Louis, de le mettre en sécurité le temps que la tempête passe, ou du moins se fasse moins dangereuse.  
  
-   **Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre.**  
   
 **A** ces mots il accorda un faible sourire au châtain qui était loin d'en avoir la certitude, l'envie de répliquer était tentante mais la fatigue l'empêchait d'avoir le courage de s'engager dans une confrontation où –il le savait- il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Parce que oui, Harry arrivait toujours à lui clouer le bec, à trouver la phrase qui le faisait taire et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Alors il se contenta de faire semblant de le croire.  
   
-   **Tu as roulé toute la nuit ?** _Demanda-t-il soudainement, voulant changer de sujet._  
-   **Oui.**  
-   **Et tu n'es pas... Fatigué ?**  
-   **Les démons ne dorment pas, Louis. Un chasseur aussi expérimenté que toi devrait le savoir.**  
   
 **D** evait-il prendre ça comme un compliment ou plutôt une moquerie de sa part ? Pour une fois, le cadet transmit une émotion, une expression. L'incompréhension. Les sourcils froncer et la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme si il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il observait le mécheux qui se contenta de baisser –honteusement ? – la tête en triturant ses doigts entre eux.  
   
-   **Oublions ça, ce n'est pas grave... Ce soir on s'arrêtera dans un hôtel, tu pourras au moins dormir dans un lit, même si il ne sera pas des plus confortables, et manger quelque chose. D'accord ?**  
   
 **I** l répondit positivement à l'idée en hochant la tête, mais ce n'était pas vraiment prudent de s'arrêter dans un hôtel comme ça en plein milieu de nulle part, sans la moindre protection, alors que le démon qui les pourchassait devait surement savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas rester en ville ?  
   
-   **Je veillerais sur toi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.**  
   
 **V** enait-il de penser à voix haute ou lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Pourtant il était sûr ne pas avoir prononcé un seul mot, il l'aurait remarqué si c'était le cas. Non, Harry n'avait pas des pouvoirs de divin mais il savait détecter n'importe quelle émotion sur un visage, et la sienne était avant tout l'inquiétude. De se faire attraper surement, et de se faire tuer aussi. La mort il l'avait affronté plusieurs fois, il l'avait frôlé, c'était une chose fréquente dans son métier, dans son mode de vie même alors non, il n'en avait peur mais c'était plutôt la crainte de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire les mots qu'ils fallaient aux gens qui fallait. La crainte de ne pas comprendre réellement ce qu'il avait vécu, de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour l'apprendre non plus. Depuis deux jours Louis se posait beaucoup trop de questions, mais c'était indispensable pour se remettre les idées en place, pour savoir où il en était exactement dans cette histoire, qui il devait prendre la peine de suivre ou non. Et pour le moment tout était confus, il nageait dans un méandre total pour ne pas dire qu'il s'y noyait. Il avait l'interminable impression de tourner en rond, de rester sur place, à en perdre la tête.  
  
 **L** e temps paraissait rudement long, il s'ennuyait, en plus de cela le bouclé n'ouvrait pratiquement pas la bouche il se contentait de jeter des regards qui se voulaient bienveillants sur lui, ou protecteurs. Il n'était sûr de rien en ce moment. Ce fut donc dans un silence total qu'il appréciait la musique qui berçait ce petit endroit, mais rester sans rien faire mis à part regarder la route devint vite lassant pour le chasseur qui se retourna pour saisir son sac un peu trop léger à son goût. Il l'ouvrit furtivement pour y fouiller à la recherche de... Quoi déjà ? En fait il l'avait simplement prit pour se trouver quelque à faire durant au moins un petit moment, il y reconnut ses habits, son carnet, deux armes dont un couteau utile pour tuer des démons et... Soudainement ses doigts effleurèrent un objet qu'il n'avait pas eu le souvenir d'avoir ranger dedans. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en le prenant entre ses mains ; son portable.  
   
-  **Merde !**  
   
 **Q** uel abrutit, à cause de la précipitation il avait complètement oublié de s'en débarrasser, de sa faute Zayn les avait déjà peut-être repéré et attendait juste qu'ils s'arrêtent pour mettre en œuvre son plan d'attaque. A l'entente de ce juron, le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'appareil électronique.  
  
-   **Je... C'est mon portable, j'ai oublié de... Quel con ! Harry, on va...**  
-   **Ne t'en fais pas va, tant que tu ne t'en sers pas il ne peut rien nous arriver, il est éteint pas vrai ?**  
   
 **C** ette question était posé le plus calmement possible, mais il espérait tout de même que la réponse soit positive dans le cas contraire il y avait un risque qu'ils se fassent attraper, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. L'autre garçon totalement paniqué appuya sur une des touches, d'une main tremblante, mais l'écran resta totalement noir. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, il poussa un soupir silencieux avant de souffler un faible « oui » au conducteur.  
  
-   **Bien, alors tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Mais une fois qu'on sera à l'hôtel tu le brûleras.**  
   
 **P** our changer son ton se fit dur, on aurait pu croire qu'il était sur le point de lui reprocher quelque chose, mais à la place il ne pipa mot et continua à conduire. Le visage fermé, froid, comme si cette simple annoncé l'avait refroidi complètement. Le mécheux ravala sa salive en reportant son regard au dehors, valait mieux ne pas dire un seul mot à Harry pour le moment, le temps qu'il se calme un peu.  
  
 **I** l devait n'être pas loin de vingt et une heure lorsque la fatigue commença à s'emparer du corps du plus vieux, durant toute le reste de la journée les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient presque jamais adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour demander au démon d'arrêter la voiture le temps qu'il aille faire ses besoins, bien sûr il devait le surveiller, alors il sortait et se contenter de rester en retrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Et la route reprenait de plus belle, l'ennui et le silence était leurs seuls compagnons. La nuit prenait déjà place dans le ciel, auparavant gris, au bout d'une demie heure de recherche un écriteau se dressa devant eux leur indiquant qu'un hôtel se trouver à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de minuscule village munis d'à peine cinq bâtiments, l'un beaucoup plus grand que les autres avec inscrit au-dessus _« Raid Hotel »._ Durant ce temps pour enfin tomber sur l'endroit où ils allaient passer la nuit Louis s'était doucement endormi, le cadet arrêta le véhicule sur le parking fait pour et sourit – attendrit- face à cette scène. Il détacha sa ceinture et posa une main hésitante et légère sur l'épaule du châtain, qui à ce simple contact sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux, les posant sur Harry.  
   
-   **Tu as le sommeil léger dis donc, désolé, mais on est arrivés et je pense que tu préfères le confort d'un lit que celui d'un siège de voiture, je me trompe ?**  
  
 **I** l secoua la tête, encore dans les vapes, le souffle chaud du brun caressant la peau de son visage, il s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui et ça l'effrayait de le sentir aussi proche. Sentant la gêne du garçon il recula quelque peu pour finalement sortir de la voiture en fourrant ses clés dans sa poche de jean. L'ainé fit de même en prenant son sac, il suivit le plus jeune qui l'attendait patiemment, bien vite ils franchirent la porte d'entrée. C'était chaleureux, propres, plus que ce que le chasseur avait pu connaître en tout cas. Ils avancèrent au comptoir où une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans les accueillit, sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'occupa de réserver. Elle semblait absorbée par sa voix, ou tout simplement lui, si bien qu'il dut presque la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle lui donne la clé de la chambre où ils allaient passer la nuit. Munit d'un sourire de bécasse qu'une fille amoureuse d'un garçon au lycée pourrait avoir, rien que cette pensée le fit rire de l'intérieur. Il la remercia poliment et elle gloussa en rougissant de la tête au pied. Lui s'en alla en faisant signe à Louis de le suivre. Surprit il lui emboita le pas avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la pièce qui leur avait été attribué. Le mécheux posa son sac sur un des lits en y prenant place alors qu'Harry alla à l'exploration de ce qui se trouver derrière les autres portes.  
   
\- **Elle avait l'air de t'apprécier.**  
\- **Qui donc ?** _Demanda le bouclé en revenant dans la pièce principale, venant de quitter ce qui apparemment était la salle de bain._  
\- **La fille de l'accueil**  
\- **Et ?** _Il haussa un sourcil, sourire en coin._    
\- **Rien. Je constate, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil je crois.**  
\- **Tant mieux pour elle.**  
-  **C'est tout ? Tu l'as trouvé pas joli toi ?**  
\- **Pourquoi toi oui ?** _Le taquina-t-il._  
\- **Disons que... Les filles ce n'est pas mon truc.**  
\- **Oh. Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.**  
   
 **L** e mécheux ne releva pas la chose, se contentant de détourner le regard vers le sol, le silence s'installa entre eux durant deux bonnes minutes avant que l'ainé ne se lève tout en saisissant son portable encore enfouit dans son sac. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il put constater que le brun le fixait étrangement, les yeux plissés et le regard intense.  
  
-   **Je... Je vais le brûler.**  
-   **Je t'accompagne, vaut mieux pas que tu traines dehors tout seul pour le moment.**  
   
 **S** ans contester il se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis en tailleur quelques secondes auparavant avant de prendre la direction de l'extérieur suivit de près par _son_ démon. Son démon ? Pourquoi pensait-il ça d'un coup ? Il n'était pas le sien, et il ne voulait pas qu'il le soit. Pas du tout. Il enfila sa veste et se retrouva vite dehors, cachant son appareil électronique dans sa poche, il sursauta lorsqu'Harry lui saisit le bras pour le guider de son côté. Le visage fermé et encore plus effrayant à cause de la nuit.   
  
-  **Il y a une vielle maison délabré là-bas, on le brûlera derrière.**  
   
 **I** l acquiesça sans prononcer un seul mot, se contentant de suivre la créature qui lui servait de protection, au bout de quelques secondes seulement il desserra l'emprise sur son bras, l'air troublé. Ils mirent environ dix minutes pour arriver au lieu qu'avait évoqué le bouclé, en effet, ils arrivèrent devant une minuscule maison qui à l'apparence ne devait pas contenir plus d'une pièce et dont il manquait des lattes de bois ou des parties de toit. Ils se rendirent derrière, où se trouvait un jardin entouré de barrière délabrées, et à l'apparence désertique. Harry posa le sac qu'il avait emmené sur le sol, en sortit un briquet et tendit une main vers le chasseur qui depuis tout ce temps était resté à l'écart, effrayé mais surtout envahit pas un sentiment d'insécurité.  
   
-   **Donne le moi.**  
   
 **C** 'était un ordre, clairement, mais son ton restait doux. Le seul détail qui gâchait tout c'est qu'il ne souriait pas, jamais ou seulement pour se moquer. Louis secoua doucement la tête, l'autre l'interrogea du regard, il s'avança pour se retrouver à ses côtés.  
   
-  **Je veux le faire, Harry. C'est le mien, je pense que j'en ai le droit non ?**  
   
 **L** e cadet le toisa un moment, incertain, hésitant. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ? Qu'il se brûle ? Il avait déjà fait ça plus de cent fois avec des corps de démon, des dépouilles d'autres monstres, des corps humains qui était possédés même alors les flammes il connaissait et il les domptait très bien. Finalement, au bout de deux minutes d'affrontement de regards, il lui tendit le briquet et de recula de quelques pas. Le châtain fixa un instant son portable, un bon moment, se remémorant le nom de son meilleur ami et de sa mère dans son répertoire. Il retint une larme qui était sur le point de faire surface, pour empêcher la douleur de se propager un peu plus en lui il balança l'appareil a sol tandis qu'il versa un peu d'essence dessus et pour finir jeta le briquet. Une étincelle puis une flamme infernale se forma tout en commençant à monter de plus en plus. La nostalgie ou la tristesse, l'ainé avait l'impression de brûler ses proches avec, ses souvenirs, ses meilleurs moments... Des brindilles montaient au ciel, longuement, c'était insoutenable. Ses traits se crispaient, il était à deux doigts de tomber en pleurs, il prit une grande inspiration.  
   
-   **Louis...** _Souffla Harry, à la fois inquiet et compatissant_.  
-   **On peut renter s'il te plait ?!**  
   
 **A** ucun mot de plus il quitta le jardin laissant son portable se consumer ici, il avait d'ailleurs presque totalement fondu. Précipitamment, le brun saisit la bouteille d'essence qu'il fourra dans son sac et couru pour rejoindre Louis qui était déjà loin, les bras serrés autour de son ventre à cause du froid qui glacé son corps. Assez tôt, il le rattrapa dans un silence gênant où l'on pouvait parfois entendre le plus vieux reniflé. Il marchait vite, comme si il voulait fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. En rentrant il s'allongea dans son lit sans une seule parole, l'autre jeune homme soupira en décidant d'aller prendre une douche le temps d'aller manger. L'eau sur son corps lui rappelait toujours de sensations de son ancienne vie, ça le rendait presque nostalgique en fait, il avait juste besoin de décompresser un peu. Surveiller en permanence ce garçon ne serait pas une chose facile, en y ajoutant le fait qu'il possédait un caractère bien trempé et qu'obtenir sa confiance était loin d'être gagné. Il n'était même pas sûr d'y arriver un jour, du moins pas entièrement. Il soupira en sortant de la cabine de douche, la glace accrochée au mur était remplit de buée ainsi que les vitres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, il se vêtit d'un simple slim noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons laissant apparaître une partie de son haut du torse et une chaine avec un pendentif en forme de petite croix au bout. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain il tomba sur un Louis endormi, au-dessus des couvertures, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il sourit faiblement avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Aucun bruit si ce n'est la respiration lente du mécheux ne se faisait entendre, c'était presque agréable comme atmosphère. Il prit place sur le rebord du lit, l'observa quelques instants et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui encore une fois à ce simple contact ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut.  
   
-   **On va aller manger puis tu viendras dormir après d'accord ? Malheureusement il y a pas de magasins aux alentours pour acheter de quoi se nourrir alors on va devoir se contenter du restaurant en face, ça te va ?**  
   
 **R** estaurant ? Le voilà à peine réveillé et Harry lui proposait un dîner, c'était plus ou moins troublant mais il accepta silencieusement passant d'abord sous la douche. En attendant son retour, le brun rangea quelques-unes de ses affaires, dont la bouteille d'essence qui avait servis à brûler le téléphone du mécheux, avant de se poster près de la fenêtre au cas où un éventuel danger se présenterait. Immobile pendant près de dix minutes, il tourna la tête quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Louis flambe en neuf, les cheveux en bataille et le visage un peu plus éveillé. Le brun sourit gentiment et l'invita à sortir dans un geste élégant, une fois dehors il enfila sa veste en jean à cause du froid qui commençait de plus en plus à se faire rude, l'hiver approchait c'était indéniable.

 **I** ls marchèrent environ dix minutes avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment dont le parking était remplit d'une vingtaine de voiture, l'enseigne clignotait passant du bleu au rouge et une des lettres ne s'allumait plus. Le cadet se retourna pour scruter les horizons, les yeux plissés et une main tenant la porte, l'autre jeune homme l'attendait à l'intérieur, inquiet, puis finit par rentrer à son tour. Il posa une main légère dans le dos du mécheux pour qu'il avance vers le comptoir où les accueillit une femme blonde qui avoisinait la trentaine, elle les guida vers une table à l'abri des regards comme l'avait si bien précisé le démon. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que personne ne les voient ? Cette question trottait dans la tête du chasseur qui redoutait que le but de cette attention soit uniquement pour lui faire du mal, ou peut-être s'imaginait-il trop de choses et il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance... Mais non, il perdait l'esprit, c'était avant tout un démon. Un monstre qui ne fait que tuer des innocents. Pourtant il l'avait suivi dans ce périple, avec hésitation certes, mais il l'avait fait.  
  
 **A** près avoir traversé une grande pièce principale où se trouvait pas mal de gens, en train de savourer leur repas, ils arrivèrent à une table situé sur une terrasse fermée par des grandes baies vitrés, dont seule le toit était ouvert sur les étoiles, malgré son apparence douteuse de l'extérieur ce restaurant était vraiment splendide, qui laissaient une vue imprenable sur le dehors. Accroché sur un long fil en métal qui longeait toute la longueur du lieu, se trouvait des lampes où étaient enfermés de longues guirlandes de lumière, sur cette terrasse se trouvait seulement deux couples. Ce qui rendait plutôt mal à l'aise le mécheux. L'un d'eux était attablé dans un coin, derrière un pieu qui soutenait le toit et l'autre près d'une fenêtre entre-ouverte, se tenant la main amoureusement. La femme qui les avait conduits jusque-là s'éclipsa pour aller chercher les cartes en leur demandant de prendre place, pendant ce temps, Harry tira aimablement la chaise du plus vieux pour qu'il s'y installe, hésitant il s'assit finalement. Dans une démarche élégante, l'autre jeune homme prit place, laissant au passage son parfum arriver aux narines de Louis qui ne manqua pas de l'apprécier une fois encore, se contraste entre une touche fruité et de la vanille. Une fois installé, il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire faiblement au châtain qui restait de marbre, une barre dessinée au milieu du front dû à l'incompréhension. A peine deux minutes plus tard la serveuse revint munit de deux menus à la main qu'elle leur tendit, en leur suggérant bien sur le plat du jour, le brun la remercia poliment pourtant sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle retourna dans la salle principale pour s'occuper des autres clients. L'ainé parcourra assez vite le menus des yeux, puis ensuite les prix et il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose, il baissa sa carte en poussant un juron, le bouclé posa la sienne et l'interrogea du regard.  
  
-   **J'ai complètement oublié d'emmener de l'argent avec moi, dans la précipitation j'ai laissé mon portefeuille sur la table basse et...**  
-    **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui paye.** _Le coupa-t-il subitement._  
-    **Mais tu...**  
-   **Quoi que tu puisses me dire je ne changerais pas d'avis, ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment.**  
   
 **Ç** a lui fait plaisir ? Encore plus étrange. Il sourit en reportant son attention sur la carte alors que le chasseur secoua la tête doucement, il n'arrivera jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Il devait avoir raison, point barre et le mécheux commençait seulement à le comprendre mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. Pourtant ce soir, c'était le cadet qui remportait la partie. Un, zéro. Mais il aura sa revanche. Cinq minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que la blonde ne revienne un carnet et un stylo à la main, ils passèrent chacun commande puis elle sourit gentiment en faisant demi-tour vers la cuisine. Peu de temps après une autre jeune fille brune cette fois-ci, qui mâchait nonchalamment un chewing-gum leur apporta une bouteille de leur meilleur vin puis s'en alla à son tour. Le silence refit surface, Louis posa son regard au dehors, au loin se dressait quelques bâtiments dont l'un d'eux se trouvait être en réalité l'hôtel, et un autre une sorte de grange abandonnée. Des rires qui provenaient du fond de la terrasse s'élevèrent doucement pour atteindre ses oreilles, ça se trouvait être ceux du jeune couples près de la fenêtre. Il détourna son entière attention vers eux, d'ailleurs la fille se pencha au-dessus de la table pour embrasser son compagnon tendrement, le mécheux fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête vers ses mains. Et ce fut en reportant les yeux sur Harry qu'il remarqua que ce dernier le toisait étrangement.  
   
-   **Dis-moi Louis, tu as déjà été amoureux ?**  
   
 **I** l s'étrangla presque à cette question, ses joues prirent une couleur rosée presque rouge. Pour qui le prenait-t-il ? Un coincé de première ? Il hocha la tête doucement alors que le brun pencha la sienne légèrement sur le côté.  
   
-   **Une fois, oui... Et c'était un garçon, je n'avais pas besoin d'essayer avec une fille pour savoir que ce n'était pas mon truc. Je le savais, c'est tout.**  
-   **Vu que tu parles au passé, je présume que tu n'es plus avec lui ?** _Le chasseur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation._ **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**  
-   _Il rit doucement en secouant la tête, la baissant par la même occasion._ **Il m'a quitté quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais sur la route pour chasser les monstres, et que je voulais qu'il m'accompagne ... Il ne me croyait pas, me prenait pour un fou. C'est marrant hein ?**  
-   **Pas le moins du monde. C'est un idiot.**  
   
 **A** cette phrase, le châtain releva la tête croisant le regard sérieux du démon, il lui sourit faiblement même si son comportement était tout à fait troublant. Pourquoi lui posait-il si soudainement des questions sur sa vie ? S'intéressait-il autant à son existence, son passé ?  
   
-  **C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à laisser Niall, lui il pas hésité à m'accompagner, même si il ne me croyait pas vraiment au début mais dès notre première chasse il a... Il m'a fait confiance comme personne auparavant et il m'a soutenu au lieu de m'enfoncer.**  
-    **Je suis désolé. Mon but n'était pas de vous faire du mal, pas du tout, mais plutôt de te protéger, et lui aussi par ailleurs.**  
   
 **L** ouis hocha la tête, le visage pâle. Les plats ne tardèrent pas à arriver, l'un remplit d'une salade sans viande pour lui et l'autre contenant quelques légumes et un morceau de steak à peine cuit pour le bouclé, le mécheux grimaça à la vue de cette assiette, le garçon en face de lui sourit amusé.  
   
-  **Végétarien ?**  
-    **Exactement, oui.** _Sourit le plus vieux._  
-   **T'es vraiment un garçon spécial Louis...**  
 **-   En temps que démon qui protège un humain, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.**  
 **-   Mais je t'assure, tu es très différent.**  
   
 **C** ette remarque le fit rougir, il se sentait comme une adolescente qui idolâtrait le quarter back du lycée, il se maudissait d'être autant touché par ces mots avant d'entamer son repas. Pour une fois depuis longtemps il mangeait quelque chose de saint et frais, pas un plat périmé de deux voire trois jours ou un hamburger végétarien accompagné de frites concentrées en matière grasse. Il mangeait à sa faim, depuis trois jours il n'avait touché à aucune sorte de nourriture et son ventre criait vraiment famine, pourtant il ne prenait pas plus de deux repas par jours d'habitude mais là il avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pour avoir la force d'affronter Zayn. A vrai dire cette simple pensée lui coupait presque l'appétit, mais enfin de compte il porta une sa fourchette à ses lèvres, levant le regard vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette et qui d'ailleurs le fixait intensément, s'en était gênant pourtant il ne vacilla pas d'un cil. Comme si il était fasciné par le simple fait que le garçon en face de lui mange.  
   
-  **Tu... Tu ne manges pas ?**  
-   **Si je comptais le faire, mais je dois avouer que te voir manger est quelque chose d'assez... Hum...  Divertissant.**  
-   **Ah bon ?** _S'étonna-t-il, en mâchant un bout de fromage entre deux._  
-   **Oui, tu m'as l'air affamé en plus de ça. On pourrait presque croire que tu ne te nourris pas beaucoup, en plus de cela tu es assez maigre.**  
-   **Faut dire que quand tu vois des macchabés presque tous les jours tu n'as plus vraiment d'appétit.**  
-   **Je comprends, oui... Alors tu ferais mieux de finir ton assiette.**  
   
 **I** l acquiesça, tandis que le plus jeune se mit à manger quelques bouchées, il avait choisis le plus banal des plats sachant que de toutes manière il ne le finirait pas. Comme à chaque fois. Il servit un verre de vin rouge à Louis, qui l'en remercia d'un signe de tête, puis à lui-même avant d'en boire une petite gorgée. Le chasseur sentant son regard insistant qui brûlait sa peau, piquant cette dernière, il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses gestes était épié par ces yeux émeraudes. Il était droit, calme, élégant mais très mystérieux. Comment pouvait-il accorder sa confiance à un démon dont il ne connait absolument rien?  
   
-   **Harry, tu m'as posé toutes sortes de questions sur ma vie, assez personnelles d'ailleurs... Donc c'est à mon tour d'en savoir un minimum, si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Livre I. Chapitre sept : **

 

 

 **L** a question resta en suspend un long moment, moment durant lequel le bouclé posa sa fourchette sur le côté de son assiette, parfaitement alignée au même endroit que son couteau qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis le début de la soirée. Louis attendait une réponse, même la moins explicite au monde, mais il voulait une. C'était essentiel pour qu'il sache s'il devait continuer à parcourir les chemins avec lui, et si oui ou non il devait lui accorder son entière confiance, ou une petite partie de celle-ci pour commencer. Après avoir bu une gorgée de vin, le brun baissa les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne s'était encore jamais confié à personne et rien que le fait d'évoquer son passé le détruisait. C'était un fait. Mais bizarrement il avait le sentiment, rien que dans son regard, qu'il pouvait avouer ses pires secrets au chasseur sans la moindre crainte, après tout qu'est ce qu'il y perdait ? Sa crédibilité de méchant peut-être, rien de plus.  
   
-  **Ne te dérobe pas une fois de plus Harry, je t'en prie...**  
   
 **C** 'était un murmure, à peine audible, mais il l'avait très bien entendu et comprit. La serveuse blonde revint en leur demandant poliment s'ils avaient fini, ils acquiescèrent sans dire un seul mot. Elle saisit leur assiette dont celle du brun contenait encore plus de la moitié, elle leur apporta ensuite la carte des desserts et s'éclipsa en souriant. Le cadet essayait tant bien que mal de faire croire qu'il se concentrait sur le menu, mais le garçon en face de lui était bien déterminé à avoir des réponses, même par la force.  
   
-   **J'ai besoin de savoir certains trucs sur toi, tu comprends ? Sinon je ne suis pas sûre de pourvoir continuer à te suivre et encore moins à te donner mon entière confiance.**  
   
 **L** es pupilles émeraude du démon se dilatèrent, il posa le bout de carton plastifié sur le rebord de la table. Son visage était fermé dur, mais ses yeux contentant une once de douceur le trahissaient. Pourquoi aurait-il risqué sa vie pour un humain, un chasseur parmi tant d'autres, pour ensuite lui faire un coup bas ? Il n'était pas comme ça, pas du tout même. Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne, mais ça ne marchait pas. Le châtain soupira en se rendant compte que c'était peine perdu, près de dix minutes étaient passées et il n'avait absolument rien dit, même pas un mot.  
   
-   **Ok, tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas grave.** _Il secoua la tête doucement._ **Je vais rentrer me coucher je crois.**  
   
 **E** n voyant le mécheux reculer sa chaise pour se lever il ne tarda pas à réagir -au quart de tour-, ne réfléchissait à rien, il posa sa main chaude sur celle encore présente sur la table de Louis. Ce dernier stoppa tout geste, immobile, pas encore debout mais presque. Il rencontra les émeraudes du brun, désolées.  
   
-  **Reste. Je... Je m'excuse d'accord ? Je te promets de te raconter tout ce que tu voudras sur moi, mais seulement quand le moment sera venu.**  
   
 **I** l avait rapproché son visage, comme si il redoutait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux n'entende ce qu'il devait dire, l'autre hésita un instant mais hocha la tête, le brun sourit en reprenant sa place initiale retirant au passage sa main de celle du plus vieux qu'il alla cacher directement sous la table. Les joues légèrement rouges. Le fin du repas, du moins le dessert, se passa dans un silence de mort, aucun n'osait vraiment parler ou alors les sujets de conversations manquaient pourtant il y en avait des millions qui s'offraient à eux sur tous les thèmes possible mais aucun n'ouvra la bouche. Ils se contentaient du regard, et c'était largement suffisant. C'était vraiment gênant, du moins pour le chasseur parce que Harry semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus serein.  
   
-   **Ta vie est si horrible que ça pour que ne veuille pas me la raconter?**  
   
 **U** n hochement tête. C'est tout ce à quoi il eut le droit. Que pouvait-il avoir fait ou subit ? Les pires scénarios lui venaient à l'esprit, et le fait qu'il soit un démon amplifiait encore plus les choses. C'était un tueur, du moins il en avait l'âme et ce même si il le niait ouvertement, peut-être qu'au fond il ne voulait pas en être un mais c'était bel et bien un sang de monstre qui coulait dans ses veines. Et rien que le fait de penser qu'il ait fait du mal, voir même tuer, d'autres humains ou chasseurs ça lui procurait d'énormes frissons. Même si le bouclé paraissait sincère, et vrai, il y avait un soupçon existentiel et constant voir même de l'effrayamment.  
   
-   **Tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?**  
   
 **L** e mécheux releva les yeux vers lui, anxieux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'approuver silencieusement. Le cadet soupira en posant ses bras sur la table, les mains posées l'une sur l'autre, et son regard cherchant le sien pour qu'il développe un peu plus son idée.  
  
-   **Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas effrayé ? Tu es un démon Harry et même si tu me certifies que tu n'es pas un tueur je ne peux pas en être certain. Comprends-moi. Tu peux passer de gentil à énervé en à peine deux secondes et crois-moi c'est vraiment troublant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire pour ne pas que tu... Tu tentes de me...**  
-   **Je ne te tuerais pas Louis, jamais _._** _Le coupa-t-il le ton grave._ **Je te l'ai déjà dit.**  
-   **Désolé mais j'ai du mal à te faire confiance.**  
-   **Je comprends ta réticence, c'est tout à fait normal. J'aurais la même réaction à ta place, mais essayes juste de comprendre que je ne te ferais pas de mal.**  
   
 **L** e châtain se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'entamer son dessert qui venait à peine d'arriver. Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence, un silence qui dura jusqu'à leur sortie du restaurant. Harry attendait à la caisse pour payer leur consommation, chose qui gênait particulièrement le plus vieux qui –si il avait eu son argent sur lui- l'aurait forcé à le laisser payer mais là il en était tout autrement et il l'attendait au dehors, près de la porte d'entrée. Dix minutes d'attente, de longue angoisse durant lesquelles il n'avait pas quitté des yeux et les alentours, de peur qu'un démon ne surgisse de nulle part. Finalement, le brun ne tarda pas à le rejoindre un sourire joyeux collé aux lèvres, presque comme un enfant, un soulagement pour Louis qui était –pour une fois- content de le voir. Ils prirent la route du retour sans qu'aucun d'eux ne daigne dire un seul petit mot, à dire vrai l'un des deux attendait surtout des explications qui mettraient malheureusement un certain temps à venir. Le cadet ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, laissant entrer l'autre jeune homme, regarda un instant les alentours avant de la refermer et se diriger vers son sac pour en sortir deux gros paquets blancs. Il fit signe au mécheux d'en prendre un pendant qu'il s'avançait vers la salle de bain.  
   
-   **Verse en devant les portes, les fenêtres et toutes les issues où les démons pourraient rentrer.**  
-   **Ça va merci, j'ai déjà fait ce genre de choses. Je te rappelle que je suis un chasseur quand même, donc le sel tout ça je connais.**  
   
 **U** n sourire moqueur illumina le visage du bouclé qui scruta le garçon en face de lui de longues secondes, pour finalement s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, l'ainé soupira, puis déversa un peu de contenu du sac le long de la porte ainsi que du mur, des fenêtres. Question d'un peu plus de sureté, il s'empara également d'un stylo feutre présent sur une table basse et dessina au sol un piège à démon, une technique qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent vu le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait dû le faire. Il dû également monter sur la table pour dessiner la même chose au plafond. Il avait placé sous un tapis de velours à l'entrée de la chambre, juste devant la porte là où se trouvait la marque. Harry revint quelques instants plus tard avec en main le sac vide, il le jeta sur un siège et soupira bruyamment.  
  
-   **Je fais la salle de bain entièrement, normalement avec tout ça il ne devrait pas avoir de problème cette nuit. Tu peux dormir en paix, de toutes manières je surveille les horizons et je te réveillerais au moindre danger.**  
   
 **L** ouis l'en remercia silencieusement, d'un simple regard qui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Pouvait-il le considérer comme sincère après ça ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour le moment il avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos, rien de plus. Il s'engouffra sous les couvertures dont une était en réalité un drap blanc dont l'odeur lui enveloppé agréablement les narines, tandis que le brun prit place à la table près de la petite cuisine ayant ainsi une vue sur les lits, la porte et les fenêtres mais également sur la salle de bain qui se trouvait à sa droite. Le chasseur était dos à lui mais se retourna un instant, soutenant sa tête avec l'une de ses mains son coude posé sur l'oreiller, il plissa ses yeux d'un noir assez sombre attendant qu'il lui parle.  
   
-   **Au fait, ne vas pas près de la porte j'ai dessiné un piège à démon, à moins que tu ne veuilles t'y faire enfermer.**  
-   **Je tâcherais de faire attention.** _Il sourit puis sembla hésiter deux secondes_. **Bonne nuit Louis**.  
   
 **E** n retour, ce dernier lui accorda un faible sourire avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos. Malgré qu'il ait brisé le moindre contact entre eux, il pouvait sentir son regard brulant sur sa peau, et ce fut le cas durant deux interminables heures durant lesquelles il ne sut trouver le sommeil, même pas deux petites minutes, et le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Pas un seul geste. A présent Louis avait besoin d'une seule chose pour que Morphée vienne le prendre dans ses bras ; Niall. Malheureusement il n'avait plus son portable en sa possession, et il n'avait pas non plus vu de téléphone dans la réception de l'hôtel, peut-être qu'à l'extérieur se trouvait une cabine téléphonique. Il ne lui fallait qu'un instant, entendre sa voix, et tout irait mieux. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain surement au toilette, et il en profita pour s'extirper des couvertures, enlever un peu de sel qui se trouvait devant la porte et la refermer doucement. Il allait regretter d'avoir fait ça à son retour, mais c'était vital et puis il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Une fois dehors, il resserra ses bras autour de son ventre, le froid lui glaçait les entrailles. Au détour d'une rue, il put –par chance- tomber sur un bar encore ouvert, à plus de minuit c'était une chose rare. Le jeune homme fit son entrée et tout de suite l'odeur de l'alcool, du refermé, et de la sueur lui agressa les narines. Il se retint à multiple reprises de vomir et s'avança vers la femme au comptoir qui essuyait un pichet de bière avec un torchon.  
   
-   **Est-ce qu'il serait possible de téléphoner ?**  
   
 **I** l fut obligé de crier pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre à cause de la musique qui résonnait à s'en briser les tympans, elle posa son verre sur la table et le remplit de boisson dont la mousse ressortait de partout avant de le faire glisser jusqu'à un poivrot à coté qui empestait le mort à deux kilomètres.  
  
-  **Bien sûr mon mignon, c'est par là.** _Lui indiqua-t-elle en montrant une porte blanche à gauche, au fond de la grande salle._  
   
 **D** 'un signe de tête il la remercia, avant de s'en aller de la chambre d’hôtel il avait eu le temps de piquer deux trois pièces à Harry au cas où il aurait à payer la communication ou une collation pour pouvoir téléphoner. Il se dirigea vers la porte, slalomant entre les corps en sueur et les vieux bourrés qui cherchaient des embrouilles, il entra enfin dans une pièce un peu plus calme du moins d'apparence. Car juste derrière la porte se trouvait une femme et un homme en pleine exploration du... Plaisir charnel. Ce fut à ce moment même qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir son portable avec lui, en soupirant de dégout il avança au fond du couloir où se trouvait une rangée de trois téléphone dont un en piteux état, il saisit le premier, inséra une pièce et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami qui au bout de deux tonalité décrocha.  
   
-   **Allo ?**  
-   **Niall, mon dieu ça fait du bien de t'entendre !**  
-   **Louis !** _Cria-t-il presque, joyeux._ **Tu sais que ça fait deux jours que j'attends ton coup de fil.**  
-   **Oui, je suis désolé mais on vient seulement de s'arrêter.**  
-   **T'en fais pas, je sais que tu vas bien c'est le principal... Tu te trouves où là ?**  
-    **Bah actuellement dans un vieux bar miteux.**  
-    **Dis donc, il t'arrive quoi pour que tu te rendes dans ce genre d'endroit ?**  
-    **Rien du tout, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pour d'autres lieux pour téléphoner qu'ici. Et je devais absolument te parler.**  
-    **Tu me rassures, je pensais que t'étais déjà devenu un vieux poivrot tour crasseux.**  
-    **Pas encore**. _Rit-il._ **Tu me manques Nialler...**  
-    **Toi aussi Lou, beaucoup même...** _Il soupira à travers le combiné_ **. Alors comment ça se passe avec monsieur le sauveur ?**  
-    **Pour le moment je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette situation bien longtemps. Même si il est bizarrement sympathique.**  
-    **Méfies toi Louis, et si ça ne vas pas tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux.**  
-    **Je sais oui... Et toi avec Liam comment ça se déroule?**  
-   **Et bien on chasse, on essaye de bien s'entendre enfin j'essaye. Et il t'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir l'autre jour mais je t'ai défendu ne t'en fais pas.**  
-    **Merci de prendre mon partit bébé**. _Ils partagèrent un rire commun et fusionnel, avant qu'un long silence ne se fasse entendre._ **Il va m'emmener chez lui.**  
-    **T'es sérieux ?**  
-    **Ouais. J'ai peur...**  
-    **Tu m'étonnes, qui n'aurait pas peur de vivre dans la même pièce qu'un démon.**  
-    **Je ne parlais pas de ça Niall, mais de Zayn. S'il retrouve ma trace, il me tuera de sang-froid et je ne veux pas partir avant d'être venu te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner comme ça. T'es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, et...**  
-    **Merde Tomlinson je te préviens, commences pas avec tes beaux discours ! Tu ne dois pas faiblir, surtout pas, restes fort et éclates lui la gueule à ce petit merdeux !**  
-    **Tout en politesse.** _Plaisanta-t-il les larmes au bord des yeux._  
-    **Et quand ce sera fait, tu pourras revenir. Je t'attendrais, toujours, tu le sais.**  
-    **Merci.**  
-   **Bien, maintenant raccroche c'est dangereux de parler trop longtemps par téléphone. Tu le feras quand tu seras chez ton démon. Fais attention surtout.**  
-    **A bientôt Nialler.**  
  
 **I** l raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, après cette conversation –certes bien trop courte à son gout- il pouvait aller dormir tranquillement. Quelques mots avaient suffi à le rassurer, le remettre sur pieds. Il sortit du bar ne prêtant même pas attention aux différentes personnes qui essayaient de communiquer avec lui, uniquement à cause de l'alcool d'ailleurs, ni aux femmes qui laissaient trainer leurs mains baladeuses dans le bas de son dos. Non, rien de tout ça. L'air frais lui fit un énorme bien, il inspira un grand coup, et reprit la route du retour. L'angoisse refit surface, que dirait Harry de son escapade nocturne ? Il serait surement en colère oui, mais c'était encore un chasseur et il savait se défendre de n'importe quel danger, encore plus d'un ivrogne vu que la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était –à l'évidence- remplie que de gens de ce genre. D'une main tremblante il ouvrit la poignée de la porte qui –lorsqu'il la poussa- grinça dans un bruit de vieillissement, bizarrement la pièce était vide. Totalement. Derrière lui, il la referma, la respiration haletante. Il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe de chevet pour éclairer toute la pièce et aucun signe de vie de ne se fit entendre. Lorsque la porte claqua, il sursauta légèrement, mais ce fut bien pire quand deux mains fortes le plaquèrent contre un mur, le choc fut si brutal qu'il s'écroula au sol. La lumière s'ouvrit, lui piquant les yeux quelques instants, pourtant il ne lui fut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître Harry. Enervé. Mais cette émotion laissa vite place à la panique, l'inquiétude au moment où il remarqua que l'homme qu'il venait de blesser –et qu'il avait en réalité prit pour un démon- était Louis. Il se précipita sur lui, alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, tanguant d'un pied à l'autre, son crâne lui lançait atrocement à cause du coup. Le brun s'approchait pour lui apporter son aide, mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas que le mécheux recula en secouant la tête.  
  
-   **Je suis désolé.**  
-   **C'est quoi ton problème, putain ?** _S'énerva-t-il en se frottant activement la tête._  
-    **Tu veux vraiment savoir mon seul problème actuellement c'est toi....** _S'emporta-t-il._ **Oui, toi. Parce que je dois constamment te surveiller, te protéger des dangers qui sont en permanence dehors et prêt à se jeter sur toi à la moindre occasion. Mais je ne sais pas comment je peux le faire si tu t'enfuis à chaque fois que je tourne le dos deux maudites secondes, tu ne sais pas tout ce qui peux se passer pendant ce minime laps de temps. Des tas de choses merde, mais je suis pris au piège dans cette chambre parce que le sel me retient prisonnier ici, je m'en serais voulu de ne pas être venu te sauver, atrocement. Et toi t'en as peut-être absolument rien à foutre de ça... De ton avenir, de ce qui peux t'arriver mais ce n'est pas mon cas!**  
-   **Ça va, je ne suis pas un gamin! Je sais me défendre putain, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne sous son aile**.  
   
 **L** e regard du bouclé devint instantanément plus sombre, il avança de quelques pas vers l'ainé qui se retrouva finalement bloqué, le mur derrière lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Plus il s'approchait plus il sentait son parfum fruité envahir son odorat, c'était à la fois agréable et inquiétant. Il n'était qu'à quelques petits centimètres de lui, il le défia du regard même si c'était loin d'être la meilleure des solutions.  
  
-   **Je risque ma vie pour toi Louis, et tout ce que tu sais faire c'est me balancer des reproches à la figure. C'est énervant je te jure. Et si tu sais aussi bien te défendre que tu le dis tu ne serais pas tomber dans mon piège la fois où je t'ai capturé.**  
   
 **A** présent, le mécheux se sentait vexé. Ou peut-être énervé. Un mélange des deux en tout cas. Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur le torse de Harry, il n'osait pas tellement le toucher en réalité il posa uniquement le bout de ses doigts dessus, et le poussa de son chemin. Furibond. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit encore défait par son récent départ dont il n'avait pas pris la peine d'informer le brun, de toutes manières il ne l'aurait même pas laissé franchir le seuil de la porte.  
  
-  **J'avais juste besoin de passer un coup de fil, rien de plus.**  
   
 **L** e cadet l'observa un instant de dos, perplexe, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant d'aller prendre place à la table du salon, là où il se trouvait lorsque Louis ne s'était pas encore éclipsé. En revenant de la salle de bain tout à l'heure, il avait cru qu'un démon avait réussi à se faufiler ici, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte et à cause du sel il ne pouvait tout simplement pas traverser les murs, même en se transportant d'un endroit à un autre. Alors la seule solution qui lui paraissait possible à ce moment-là était la fuite du mécheux, il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir mais il n'avait même pas emmené son sac avec lui, et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur l'ainé saint et sauf. En l'espace de ces minutes dehors, il aurait pu lui arriver des tas de choses, il aurait pu se faire tuer, enlever ou blesser gravement mais il s'en fichait.  
   
-   **Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu veux sortir, d'accord ?... Ça m'évitera d'être... Comme ça.**  
   
 **S** on ton avait changé du tout au tout, il venait de passer de colère à gentillesse en moins d'une petite minute. Encore une fois ce simple détail frustra Louis qui déglutit en acquiesçant avant de retrouver la chaleur des couvertures. Les yeux fermés, le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir le prendre tout entier. Le temps d'une nuit il pouvait faire l'impasse sur ses problèmes et ce n'était pas trop tôt.  
 

 

 

 

 

*    *    *

 

**L** e jour venait à peine de se lever sur la ville et déjà les deux jeunes hommes étaient prêt à se mettre en route, pendant que l'un se chargeait de régler la note de leur nuit passé à l'hôtel, l'autre attendait assit du côté passager du véhicule. Ils avaient pris le soin de remettre la chambre en ordre avant leur départ  La tête posée contre la vitre glacée il soupira lourdement, certes il avait dormi normalement –chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis un long moment- mais les heures de sommeil à rattraper étaient encore loin, très loin du compte pour que tout revienne à la normale. Mais en s'engageant dans la vie sinueuse qu'était celle d'un chasseur il avait fait son choix et des sacrifices par la même occasion, et celle d'abandonner son meilleur ami était et resterait de loin le pire de tous. Le mécheux avait laissé derrière lui la seule personne à laquelle il tenait pour... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pour un démon dont il n'était même pas certain que les intentions soient véridiques ? Pour un avenir qu'il n'aura peut-être jamais la chance de saisir ? En y repensant un peu plus au calme il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il commettait peut-être, un démon... Il partagé ses journées avec un monstre, qu'il aurait dû normalement tuer depuis longtemps déjà. Et si au bout du chemin, de cette aventure la seule chose qu'il l'attendait en vérité était la mort ? Ou peut-être se posait-il simplement trop de question et à la place de se torturer autant l'esprit il devrait plutôt se préparer à affronter les jours à venir.

**L** a porte qui claqua à ses côtés le ramena très vite à la réalité, le cadet portait un bonnet bleu foncé qui cachait presque la totalité de ses cheveux en sortait uniquement quelques petites boucles brunes sur les côtés et par derrière, il affichait son éternel sourire à la fois mystérieux et enfantin. A peine âgé de dix-neuf ans et il était destiné à une vie ravagée par la souffrance, l'instabilité et la mort... Comment pouvait-on ruiner ainsi une vie ? Le garçon que Harry avait possédé aurait pu mener une existence tout ce qu'il a de plus tranquille, des plus belles, mais non au lieu de cela il était prisonnier d'un démon. Un démon remplit de bien des mystères...  
   
 **L** e trajet jusqu'à la maison du brun se passa dans un silence total, mis à part la musique qui les berçait en fond, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Peut-être n'avaient-ils rien à se dire. Ils avaient passé à peu près deux heures sur la route avant de s'engouffrer dans un terrain entouré d'arbre et très bien caché, le jour venait à peine de se lever et le froid se faisait un peu moins rude que durant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. L'habitation d'Harry se dressait sur deux étages et était loin, très loin, d'être de petite taille, encore une fois Louis se demanda comment il avait les moyens de se payer un logis pareil mais il ne posa pas la question par simple peur de la réponse ou simplement parce qu'il n'en aurait peut-être pas une. Le jardin qui entourait la maison était des plus banales, aucune décoration mis à part un banc miteux et écailleux près d'un vieil arbre dont l'écorce était en ruine totale. Le plus jeune gara son véhicule derrière une cabane abandonnée, histoire de ne pas trop faire remarquer la moindre présence ici au cas où un démon viendrait roder dans les parages, et fit signe au mécheux de le suivre. Ils prirent leurs sacs dans le coffre ainsi qu'une ou deux armes en ravitaillement, si jamais ils se les faisaient voler pendant une bagarre, et entèrent dans la demeure. Le parquet sur le porche était grinçant, comme ces maisons dans les films d'horreurs, étrangement une sueur froide se fit sentir dans tout le corps de l'ainé qui déglutit. Le bouclé sortit de sa poche de jean le trousseau de clé, celui qu'il lui avait donné lors de sa fuite pour qu'il parte avec sa voiture, et ouvrit la porte.  
   
 **D** ès les premiers pas dans l'habitat Louis put remarquer les tas de poussières qui recouvraient les meubles, les tableaux, les poignées de porte, mais également le sol et le plafond. L'entrée était spacieuse et donné sur un escalier en bois qui devait surement mener à l'étage, le brun ferma la porte derrière lui en prenant le soin d'allumer la lumière et fit de même dans les pièces adjacentes. L'une se trouvait être le salon où trônait une grande cheminée ancienne contre le mur, deux gros fauteuils en daim face à dernier, une table basse en bois noir et une grande bibliothèque contenant toute sorte de livres et objets de collection. L'autre était une cuisine, situé du côté gauche de l'entrée dont la peinture était grise et les meubles noirs, la table où se déroulait les repas elle d'un gris usé. Une chose était certaine après l'exploration de ces premières pièces, Harry était une personne très sombre et qui - à première vue- ne possédait pas un passé des plus heureux. Il n'y avait beaucoup de lumières, et la plupart des fenêtres étaient closes par des volets en bois, ce qui donnait un aspect de fin de soirée à toutes les pièces. Le cadet posa son sac sur un des fauteuils du salon et fit signe au chasseur de le suivre. La rambarde de l'escalier était couverte d'une couche de poussières, les marches grinçaient sous leur poids.  
  
-   **Le ménage ça a pas l'air d'être tellement ton truc on dirait.**  
-   **Disons que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu ici donc les saletés s'accumulent.**  
-   **Pourquoi tu n'y viens plus ?**  
   
 **P** our simple réponse il haussa les épaules, la mine triste ou bien nostalgique. Il avait abandonné cette maison, qui était sienne depuis sa transformation, il y a trois mois de cela quand les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuse pour lui. Quand la fosse était devenue son foyer habituel ou du moins l'endroit où il se rendait le plus souvent. Louis n'eut pas le temps d'insister encore sur le sujet qu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qui desservait sur quatre portes, d'une voix lasse il lui présenta l'une d'elle comme la salle de bain, l'autre comme une chambre d'ami, la troisième comme une salle d'eau et la dernière comme sa chambre et précisa au passage qu'il pouvait venir y frapper à n'importe quel moment aussi bien jour que nuit. Pourtant une question tortura l'esprit du châtain ; pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une chambre alors qu'il ne dormait pas ? Peut-être y cachait-il des secrets, des choses sur lesquelles personne ne devait mettre la main ? Un frisson caressa son échine, il s'attendait à trouver le pire derrière cette porte. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas de l'avis du démon qui le ramena sur terre par le simple fait de lui effleurer le bras pour lui demander de le suivre. Ils firent le chemin inverse, descendant cette fois ci les escaliers en dessous de ceux-ci se trouvait une porte, qu'il n'avait pas repéré au premier coup abord car elle était peinte de la même couleur que le mur qui soutenait les marches, une sorte de trompe l'œil en somme. Les poignées étaient à peine visible pourtant Harry tira facilement dessus et prit le devant sur cette nouvelle pièce sombre.  
   
 **D** 'une main il alluma une petite ampoule qui balançait au plafond, la lumière laissa voir en réalité un escalier en fer qui descendait sur ce qui semblait être une cave en très mauvais état. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun carton, juste une table dans le coin avec une boite à outils et quelques clous, la tuyauterie qui passait au plafond fuyait à certains endroits laissant au sol des flaques d'eau énormes. On pouvait même entendre parfois quelques gouttes tomber sur ces dernières, et résonner inlassablement. Le brun le conduisit jusqu'à une porte blindée, fermé par un verrou et une barre en fer que l'on placé entre le mur et la porte, empêchant ainsi toutes sortie de l'intérieur ou toute entrée de l'extérieure si l'on ne possédait pas les clés. Il sortit le trousseau qui avait permis d'ouvrir la maison, puis inséra la dernière clé dans le verrou et la tourna dans un clic. Que cachait-il derrière ça ? Il se retourna vers le mécheux dont le visage était tout sauf serein.  
   
-   **T'en fais pas Louis, c'est juste la chambre forte où tu passeras tes nuits, il y a pas mieux niveau sécurité. Je peux te l'assurer.**  
   
 **E** t il n'avait pas mentit, la porte laissa apparaître une pièce à la forme rectangulaire aménagé d'un lit simple dans un coin, un bureau avec plusieurs ouvrages, livres et autres dessus ainsi que des feuilles blanches et des stylos. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était avancé jusqu'à l'entrebâillement ce fut seulement quand un souffle chaud vint caresser son oreille en murmurant un _« rentres »_ presque inaudible qu'il remarqua que Harry ne l'avait pas suivi et était toujours à côté de la porte, il le fixait; patient.  
  
-   **Je ne peux pas entrer.**  
   
 **A** vait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Louis se maudissait intérieurement. C'était un démon et en tant que tel il ne pouvait aller plus loin, les murs étaient recouverts de champs anti-monstres, aussi bien démon que vampire ou esprits. En dormant ici il serait donc protégé de toute attaque extérieure. Au plafond de se trouvait une fenêtre circulaire fermée par des grilles mais qui laissait tout de même passer la lumière du jour, elle aussi protégée. Il déposa son sac sur le lit légèrement poussiéreux et releva les yeux vers le bouclé qui haussa les épaules timidement face au regard désespéré du mécheux, qui bien évidement ne comptait pas dormir dans un nid de poussières et de saleté.  
   
-   **C'est assez difficile pour moi de faire le ménage dans cette pièce où je ne peux plus mettre un pied. Je te donnerais du nouveau linge de lit et de quoi nettoyer la pièce après... Mais pour le moment viens manger un bout.**  
   
 **I** l ne se fit pas prier et quitta cet endroit délabré où il allait devoir passer la nuit, voir des nuits, pour rejoindre le cadet. Il portait encore son bonnet bleu, qui lui donnait un petit côté enfantin, presque innocent mais il entendait encore la voix lointaine de sa mère lui dire _« Tu sais mon cœur, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, le regard est bien souvent trompeur »_ et il savait pertinemment qu'avec un démon à ses côtés il devait encore plus respecter cette phrase. Lui revenait aussi en tête le souvenir de sa parente qui lui caressait les cheveux d'une main rassurante et de ses lèvres rosées se posant sur son front, de ses faibles bras autour de lui. Merde non, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant, alors que dehors se tramait les pires choses, et replonger ainsi dans son passé était un moyen certain pour l'affaiblir.  
   
 **U** ne fois dans la cuisine, Harry fouilla dans plusieurs placards à la recherche d'une immaculée boite de conserve qui ne serait pas périmé, il avait directement laissé tomber le frigo qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis son départ. Un grand nettoyage, voilà de quoi sa maison aurait besoin. Louis était, quant à lui, assit sur une chaise face à la table, les pieds balançant dans le vide et regardait le plus jeune s'activait bien qu'il lui répétait à maintes reprises qu'il n'avait aucune envie de manger pour le moment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute d'exploration acharné il poussa un cri satisfaction en tombant sur une boite de biscuit dont la date de présomption expirait d'ici deux jours, fière de lui il la saisit et se releva un sourire sur le visage. Ses pupilles pétillaient, comme si il venait de trouver un trésor rare, le mécheux secoua la tête d'autant d'emballement pour si peu. Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle le brun n'avait pas fait attention, le paquet se trouvait en réalité être troué en dessous et la totalité de la nourriture se retrouva au sol, en miette. Il lâcha un long soupir tandis que le chasseur se fit violence pour ne pas tomber dans un fou rire face à la mine de Harry qui s'était décomposée au fil des secondes.    
   
-   **Je t'en prie, ne rigoles pas, je me sens déjà assez idiot comme ça.**   _Dit-il en voyant le sourire que s'efforçait de réprimer le plus vieux, malgré tout il ne put s'empêchait d'en affichait un à son tour_. **Désolé, j'ai plus rien de bon ici. Je pense qu'on devrait aller faire quelques courses.**  
-   **C'est ce que j'allais proposer, oui**.

 

  
**I** l descendit de son siège toujours, l'air moqueur et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher sa veste qu'il avait posé dans le salon. L'autre jeune homme ramassa ce qui se trouvait encore au sol, depuis qu'il avait quitté son meilleur ami c'était la première fois que l'ainé souriait ainsi, qu'il paraissait aussi apaisé. Peut-être arrivait-il à lui montrer qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas lui faire de mal, ou même lui faire un coup bas, qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui ?  
 

 

***    *    ***

 

   
 **D** eux heures peut-être même trois fut le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le petit village à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la maison du démon, c'était un endroit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme. Les habitations, les commerces étaient réunis autour d'une petite rivière, traversée par un pont en bois au milieu, formant un demi-cercle et chaque bâtiment était décoré d'une main artistique à la limite du parfait. Harry lui avait expliqué durant leur balade dans les rayons du supermarché local qu'il venait souvent ici pour se détendre, pour s'échapper de la dure réalité, au bord de l'eau durant une journée entière, du moins quand il avait encore le temps de le faire mais à ses yeux rien n'avait changé. Les gens étaient toujours aussi chaleureux, c'était essentiellement des personnes âgées qui y habitaient pour venir finir leur vie correctement, au calme. Son visage livide s'était illuminé dès qu'il avait vu le panneau indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient au village, ce fut rien de moins que l'émerveillement. Louis se demandait encore comment une chose si simple pouvait le rendre aussi heureux, mais comme il l'avait si bien dit c'était en quelques sortes son _« petit coin de paradis »._ Des paroles relativement ironiques pour un homme qui avait passé un bout de temps en enfer.  
   
 **M** idi trente venait à peine de sonner quand ils franchir le seuil de la maison, dégageant un amas de poussières dans les airs au passage. Le bouclé alla poser les trois sacs de courses contenant de la nourriture, des produits ménager et pour l'hygiène, sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps ils resteraient chez lui, mais tant qu'aucun danger n'est présent, ils resteraient là, au moins le châtain était en sécurité dans la chambre forte en bas ce qui n'était pas le cas dans le monde extérieur.  
   
-   **Je vais nettoyer et ranger la cuisine, en attendant tu peux aller faire de même avec ta chambre si tu veux ? Les draps, oreillers et couvertures sont à l'étage dans l'armoire marron au fond du couloir.**  
   
 **A** la suite de ses mots il donna lui donna son trousseau de clé pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte à la cave, il les saisit et gravit ensuite les quelques marches grinçantes et poussiéreuses qui le menèrent à l'étage. L'ainé avançait dans le grand couloir sombre dont les murs étaient décorés de peinture en tout genre, et il put constater par ailleurs que son sauveur avec d'assez bons goûts en matière d'arts. Il s'arrêta devant une armoire en bois massif d'un marron très foncé, il ouvrit les deux portes qui laissèrent apparaître toutes sortes de linges de lit possible, il prit que ce dont il avait besoin n'oubliant pas une couverture en plus au cas où la nuit s'avérerait froide. Elles dégageaient une odeur particulièrement enivrante, exactement la même que celle de Harry. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis fit demi-tour pour prendre direction de sa chambre qu'il devait à présent nettoyer de fond en comble. D'autres personnes avaient-elles seulement dormi là ? Combien d'humains le démon avait-il accueillit chez lui ? Avait-il prit autant soin d'eux qu'il le faisait avec lui ? Trop de questions sans réponses. Mais il comptait bien les obtenir un jour ou l'autre. Le cadet lui avait promis de tout lui raconter, quand le moment serait venu certes, mais il le ferait. Une promesse restait une promesse.  
   
 **A** lors qu'il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers son regard se posa sur la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre du brun. Devait-il y entrer ou non ? Il posa le linge sur le rebord d'un meuble à coté qu'il avait au préalable frotté un peu avec ses mains, et se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde qui donnait une vue plongeante sur l'entrée. En tendant l'oreille il put l'entendre s'activer dans la cuisine tout en poussant des jurons quand des ustensiles tombaient au sol, il sourit inconsciemment et se recula. Un dilemme des plus ardu de posait à lui. Si il entrait il découvrirait enfin ce que son démon cachait dans son espace personnel et pourrait peut-être découvrir des choses sur lui, mais c'était loin d'être bien voir polis et sa mère l'avait toujours élevé de sorte qu'il le soit. Et s'il n'y allait pas il raterait surement des choses qui auraient peut-être un impact sur son futur, comme par exemple savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Il trépigna un instant avant de pousser la porte et la refermer de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé. A présent il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière il venait à l'instant de s'initier dans la vie du plus jeune, le seul endroit intime pour lui. Mais bizarrement la première vue ne fut pas celles à quoi il s'attendait, au milieu de la pièce contre le mur gris se trouvait son grand lit dont le bois était noir et les couvertures également. Une grande fenêtre était située sur le mur à gauche du lit, si on regardait toujours du point de vue de Louis, ce qui donnait à la pièce un éclairage des plus beaux et la vue par celle-ci était tout aussi magnifique. On pouvait voir au loin la route qu'ils avaient emprunté s'étendre sur des milliers de kilomètres ainsi que le village où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Au mur il n'y avait rien, aucun tableau, aucun cadre, aucune photographie pas comme dans les autres pièces. En réalité ces quatre murs renfermaient un endroit serein, au contraire de la maison en elle-même. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que... Qu'on se sentait presque à l'aise. Une grande penderie se trouvait sur la droite, dont un grand miroir sale recouvrait une porte, il l'ouvrit et ne tomba que sur des cintres, des étagères vides mis à part quelques paires de chaussures qui trainaient par ci par là. Mais rien de suspect ne pourrait se trouver dans ce coin. Il continua son enquête du coté gauche de la chambre en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour éveiller les soupçons du bouclé encore en bas. Un bureau, dont le dessus était en verre, se trouvait dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Il n'y trouva rien d'autres qu'un carnet dont les pages étaient encore vierges, des plumes ainsi que de l'encre et un ordinateur en très mauvais état... Un ordinateur ? Un démon connaissait ce genre de technologie ?  
   
 **L** ouis commençait à perdre espoir, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne trouverait rien sur son compagnon de route ici. Où cachait-il ses pires secrets alors ? Alors qu'il se résigna à partir un reflet du rayon de soleil percuta son visage, il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de trouver près du lit, sur une petite commode qu'il n'avait pas vu en rentrant un cadre contenant une photo en noir et blanc. Époustouflé, le jeune homme s'assit le rebord du lit et saisit l'objet avant de passer une main dessus pour effacer la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait presque totalement. La photographie représentait un décor de ce qui semblait être une fête foraine, au premier plan se dessiner un couple et un enfant légèrement bouclé. En se rapprochant un peu plus les traits de ce garçon s'avéraient être les mêmes que ceux de Harry. Mais alors... Les deux adultes étaient donc ses... Parents ?  
   
-  **Tu sais que fouiller dans les affaires des gens ce n'est pas très polis?**  
   
 **S** on cœur était sur le point de s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il ne put empêcher un sursaut de surprise. Il se retourna et trouva le brun appuyé contre l'armoire, un sourire accusateur sur les lèvres. Comment avait-il fait pour se glisser jusque-là ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer alors que sous ses pas à lui le parquet avait grincé. Il baissa la tête sur le cadre, anxieux, alors que déjà il sentit un poids sur le lit à coté de lui. Le plus jeune avait son épaule qui frôlait la sienne et son souffle chaud se répercutait contre la joue du châtain qui frissonna à ce simple contact.  
   
-   **Désolé mais c'était ouvert alors je.... Je....**  
-   **Louis je disais ça pour plaisanter.** _Il sourit tendrement._ **Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rentrer dans ma chambre quand tu voulais et ça inclus aussi les moments où je n'y suis pas.**  
-   **Tu... Tu disais ça aux autres également ?**  
-   **Aux autres ?** _Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._  
-   **Eh bien oui, les autres humains que tu as accueilli ici.**  
-   **Non, tu es le premier et le seul qui ai franchi la porte d'entrée Louis. Personne n'est jamais venu chez moi mis à part les démons qui m'ont emmené. Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher cette idée hein ?**  
-   **Mais tu m'as dit il y a à peine deux jours, dans la voiture, que tu possédais une chambre forte que tu avais construite dans le but de mettre en sécurité des chasseurs, des humains comme moi.**  
-   **Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu es le premier que je protège et qui utilise cette chambre.**  
   
 **I** l lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour assimiler toutes ces informations d'un coup, c'était beaucoup trop. Pourquoi le protéger lui et pas d'autres? De un le mécheux était la seule personne qu'il avait faite entrer dans sa demeure, de deux il était également la première qu'il protégeait. Les émeraudes cherchaient à établir un contact avec les azurs mais impossible pour l'un des deux de relever le regard, il restait assit à fixer cette photo qu'il tenait encore et toujours. Un silence de plond. On pouvait juste entendre les respirations de chacun, ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop au goût de Louis qui sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues.  
   
-   **C'est toi là je suppose ?**  
   
 **M** ontrer la photo n'était pas nécessaire pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il parlait de cette dernière, il sourit, dévoilant ses magnifiques fossettes, nostalgique alors que l'autre releva la tête vers lui.  
   
-   **Oui. Il y a un petit moment déjà, je devais avoir... Sept ans tout au plus.**  
   
 **S** ur ce cliché il paraissait tellement joyeux et insouciant ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, ou à de très rares occasions. Une barbe à papa dans les mains, une verse en jean, et un sourire heureux. Pour faire simple... Le passé. A l'heure actuelle, il possédait un visage translucide, fermé, dénudé de la moindre petite émotion. Mais ses yeux étaient surement ses pires traitres.  
   
-   **Et eux, ce sont tes parents non ?**  
   
 **A** ses mots les pupilles du démon se voilèrent, sur le point de devenir noires et son mine se décomposa littéralement mais une main incertaine et froide était venue se poser délicatement sur son avant-bras pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, et surtout empêcher le pire. Ce geste voulait avant tout le prévenir que s'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet il ne l'obligeait en rien à le faire.  
   
-    **Oui, ce sont eux effectivement.**  
   
 **U** ne question brûlait à présent les lèvres de l'aîné suite à cette réponse très brève. Il n'osait pourtant pas la poser de peur qu'il ne s'emporte encore plus, qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui. Un démon restait un démon, même si il revendiquait fermement le contraire. Le brun affichait un sourire triste, forcé en quelques sortes, ses yeux s'encraient de la photographie. Il se rappelait encore les soirs où il la regardait pendant des heures avant de finalement tomber de sommeil, c'était bel et bien son meilleur souvenir.  
   
-  **Que sont-ils devenus**

 

 

*      *      *

 

  
**U** n crachin horrible tombait sur la ville depuis près de deux heures du matin, et voilà une vingtaine de minutes qu'il attendait sous cette pluie incessante. Le jour se levait doucement dans l'état du Mississippi et le soleil n'était malheureusement pas au rendez-vous. Trop peureux pour se montrer. Son pied tapait sur le sol d'impatience et son regard dérivait chaque seconde sur la montre qu'il portait à son poignet droit. Comme si fixer cet objet changerait quoi que ce soit au fait que celui qu'il attendait accumulait un retard considérable. Finalement un _« plop »_ se fit entendre et la personne qui s'était fait désirer apparu devant le métis.

-   **J'ai faillis t'attendre.**  
-   **Oh mon chou, ne sois pas si pressé. Profites de la vie.**  
-   **On s'était donné rendez-vous ici il y a près d'une demi-heure Alastor, alors je pense que tu profites assez de ton côté non. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** _S'emporta-t-il en pointant ce qui se trouvait dans la main du démon._  
-   **C'est une merveille, crois-moi. La femme qui me l'a vendu a appelé ça un... Hotdog si je me souviens bien. En tout cas on peut dire que ces humains ont un gout prononcé pour ce qui est de la nourriture mais pour ce qui est des noms qu'ils donnent à ce qu'ils mangent, ils...**  
-   **Tu permets ? Je ne suis pas venu ici exprès pour parler bouffe !**  
-   **Libre à toi l'honneur de t'exprimer alors.**  
-    **Styles. Il s'est... Barré.**  
-    **Tu veux dire quoi exactement par-là ?** _Demanda-t-il en mordant dans son pain._  
-    **Je lui avais donné comme ordre de me capturer Louis Tomlinson, un chasseur plutôt doué mais à qui je devais une petite revanche. Il l'a fait, très vite d'ailleurs, mais quand est venu le moment de le torturer je ne sais pas il s'est... Énerve je dirais. Je me suis défendu bien sûr, mais il a réussi à m'assommer et quand j'ai repris mes esprits il n'y avait plus personne. La maison était vide.**  
-    **C'est une blague j'espère ? Tu es en train de me dire que ce petit merdeux s'est enfuit avec un chasseur ?!**

 

**L** a colère du plus vieux des deux commençait à monter en grade. Comment un démon débutant dans le métier comme Harry avait-il pu lui échapper? Il ferma ses yeux noirs en inspirant un bon coup.

-   **Ouais mais je ne sais pas si il est encore avec lui actuellement, je ne retrouve pas leur trace.**  
-    **Devines qui sautera de joie quand je lui annoncerais la bonne nouvelle ?**  
-    **Tu ne vas quand même pas en informer Lucifer?** _S'inquiéta-t-il._  
-   **Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y a plus de chance pour qu'il les retrouve qu'un incapable comme toi. C'est le maître je te rappelle.**  
-    **Justement oui, et il me fera rôtir sur le bûchait, et toi par la même occasion si on lui annonce qu'un de ses plus performants soldats s'est tiré. Alors tu ferais bien de la mettre en sourdine si tu ne veux pas finir en grillade.**  
-   **Ok Trésor ranges les griffes !** S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. **Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?... On va retrouver ces deux petits cons et les faire exploser de souffrance.**  
-    **Ça marche, mais retrouver un démon ne sera pas une chose facile.**  
-   **Fais-moi confiance quand je lui mettrais la main dessus son petit cul de gay coincé va s'en souvenir à vie. Il ne s'en remettra jamais.**  
-    **Et moi je me ferais un plaisir de réduire en sang ce Tomlinson. Après ce que son oncle m'a fait subir, et à toi aussi d'ailleurs, on a bien faillit y rester.**  
-   **Hm vengeance familiale, j'adore ça ! Tu sais que tu me plais mon coco.**  
-   **Ouais bah en attendant on se charge chacun de notre proie ok ?**  
-   **Ça me va. Rien ne me ravie plus que de m'occuper de ce petit Harry.**  
-    **Je le devine, oui.**  
-    **Il va aimer me revoir, après ce que je lui ai fait en enfer il me quémandera plus... Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une autre affaire sur le dos. On se retrouve dès qu'on détient les deux fillettes ?**  
-   **Oh que oui. Mais par contre méfis-toi de Styles, il est plus intelligent et malin qu'on ne le croit...**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Livre I. Chapitre huit : **

 

 

 

« **Que sont-ils devenus ? »**  

**E** n relevant la tête vers Harry en pleine réflexion une sensation étrange le traversa, électrisé, il se releva d'un coup faisant s'échouer le cadre au sol puis s'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui, apeuré.  
   
« **A... Attend réponds pas. Je parle comme si... Comme si t'étais ce pauvre garçon que tu as possédé. Je deviens cinglé je crois.** _S'emporta-t-il en passant des mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux en bataille_. **Et toi tu me réponds comme si tu savais ce que ça lui faisait....Tu es démon, c'est insensé. Mais merde qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! T'es en train de jouer avec mes émotions là, tu me retournes complètement le cerveau.** _Les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court il continua._ **Et qu'est-ce que fais cette photo près de ton lit ? Tu la regardes le soir avant de t'endormir c'est ça, t'es fière de toi en voyant ce que tu as fait de la vie de ce pauvre gars hein ? Et ses parents t'y as pensé une seule seconds?!... Mais bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas de cœur, t'es vide à l'intérieur, c'est le trou noir! Ça va, j'espère que tu prends ton pied chaque soir en te remémorant leur souffrance ?!.... Putain, dans quoi je me suis engagé encore, je savais que j'aurais jamais du te suivre !**  »  
   
 **L** e brun pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux tandis que la colère s'amplifiait dans le corps du plus vieux, son cœur battait la chamade. Il voulait s'enfuir, maintenant, et ne plus jamais croiser le chemin de ce monstre. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, de ne plus savoir quoi dire, quoi penser sans qu'on ne vienne embrouiller son esprit constamment. Quant au bouclé il ouvrit la bouche, près à dire quelque chose, juste avant de la refermer. Ses émotions avaient parlé à sa place, et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il utilisé la première personne. Peut-être que.... ? Il se leva gracieusement du lit, le jeune chasseur en face recula d'un pas, presque entièrement tapis dans l'ombre.  
   
« **Je crois qu'il est tant que je te parle de quelque chose Louis, viens. Descendons dans le salon**. »  
   
 **H** ésitant un long moment, partagé entre haine et curiosité, il accepta finalement et suivit les pas du démon qui referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il ne disait rien, il restait totalement stoïque. De quoi devait-il lui parler ? Bien sûr il n'allait pas s'en plaindre car c'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative de se confier, et non à le faire parce qu'il l'avait forcé. Une fois en bas, le mécheux se rendit dans le salon tandis que Harry le fixa un moment avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Que faisait-il encore ? En tournant la tête, il remarqua que la cheminée était allumée et qu'un feu ardent y brûlait. A défaut de ne pas avoir beaucoup de chauffage dans cette grande maison au moins la chaleur se rependait grâce à elle. Son regard se perdit un instant à travers les flammes mais ce fut de courte durée étant donné que le cadet venait de refaire son entrée une meug et une couverture à la main qu'il lui tendit.  
   
« **Malgré la cheminée il ne fait pas assez chaud ici, et je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade alors mets ça sur ton dos s'il te plait**. »  
   
 **Ç** a sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'un conseil, suite à ses mots il alla s'assoir dans le premier fauteuil à gauche de la table basse quant au châtain il prit place au milieu du canapé qui se trouvait juste devant celle-ci où il posa sa tasse blanche, jetant un regard de côté à l'autre.  
   
«  -  **Tu peux te rapprocher, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.**  
-  **Je préfère rester ici.**  
-  **Comme tu le souhaite.** _Sourit-il amusé._ »  
   
 **L** ouis ne préféra pas répondre et se contenta de passer la couverture par-dessus ses épaules en poussant un long soupir. Prudent, il incita Harry à parler du regard. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une révélation phénoménale, qu'il s'emballait pour peu de choses, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Le plus jeune ravala sa salive en posant ses yeux sur le sol, les lèvres pincées, il ne savait pas où commencer pour ne pas effrayer son protégé.  
   
« **C'est une histoire très compliqué, alors je voudrais simplement que tu écoutes jusqu'à ce que je finisse et après tu pourras parler ou me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras d'accord ?**  »  
   
 **S** on ton était grave, comme si il allait lui raconter les pires horreurs. Une histoire ? Donc c'était un secret qu'il s'apprêtait à lui livrer ? Mais lequel ?...  En réponse il hocha la tête doucement puis le brun inspira un grand coup.  
   
« **Je... Je n'ai pas possédé ce garçon sur la photo. Simplement parce que Harry c'est moi. C'est complexe et tu as le droit de ne pas me croire mais écoutes. Je ne suis pas né démon, on m'a transformé en cette créature. Je suis l'unique et même personne. Il n'y a pas de monstre en moi, on en a juste crée un nouveau...** _Le regard posé sur Louis, il marqua une pause le temps qu'il assimile les informations, mais ce dernier restait totalement de marbre._ **Tout a commencé il y a un et demi, j'étais un humain comme les autres, comme toi, je menais mon existence de chasseur tranquillement. Enfin... Si on veut, on est jamais vraiment tranquille. J'avais tout le temps l'habitude de rester seul, je n'aimais pas être accompagné sur la route. Il y a pas tellement d'explications, je suis du genre solitaire. Ca faisait quelques mois seulement que je m'étais forgé à ce métier, cette vie et je donnais déjà pas mal de fil à retordre aux démons. Des tas de monstres m'en voulait, mais je ne faisais que protéger les innocents. Puis est arrivé ce jour où Zayn m'attendait avec des acolytes, je m'étais déjà frotté à lui à plusieurs reprises mais sans arriver à le tuer. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout est arrivé tellement vite. Il m'a envoyé en bas, et je peux t'assurer que l'enfer est loin d'être ce qu'on prétend.** _Sa mâchoire se crispa_ **. Lucifer a fait envoyer un de ses proches collaborateurs pour me torturer...** _Il serra les dents_. **Alastor.** **C'était... Affreux. Un humain à des limites en lui, mais il s'amusait toujours à les repousser pour m'atteindre encore plus, pour me détruire. Parfois il se passait une éternité avant qu'il ne revienne, mais je le sentais arriver et là je savais que j'aurais le droit aux pires souffrances. Ils n'y vont pas de main morte, crois moi. Les couteaux, les ciseaux, les scies, tout y passait putain. Je suis resté un mois là-bas, ce qui est l'équivalent d'environ quarante ans chez eux. Pendant tout ce temps il m'ouvrait la peau, le ventre, les bras, les jambes et il m'attachait pour ne pas que je bouge. Pourtant il ne m'a jamais bâillonné la bouche, parce que lui ce qu'il adorait le plus c'était entendre ses victimes crier, pleurer et le supplier d'arrêter. Et je n'étais pas le seul, il avait des tas d'autres gens, uniquement des humains. Certains mourraient assez vite, mais moi on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer, juste me faire souffrir... Un jour Alastor était venu me voir en me disant qu'ils avaient des projets pour moi, que ce serait grandiose. J'étais fini, j'le savais. Puis quand je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire et bien il m'a prouvé le contraire. Je me souviens de chaque mot, chaque geste. Ce gros connard m'a.... Il....**  »  
   
 **L** es mots lui brûlaient la gorge, toutes les images lui revenaient en tête et c'était loin d'être les meilleures. Ses pupilles étaient noires, ses yeux humides, et un air dévasté se lisait sur visage pâle. Pourtant Louis restait inexpressif, partagé, peut-être qu'il disait vrai mais peut-être aussi qu'il inventait toute cette histoire pour accaparer sa confiance et le piéger peu de temps après qu'il serait tombé dans le panneau. Il était sensible, mais pas dupe pour autant. Un démon était connu pour être vil, cruel et sans cœur. Alors rien de plus facile pour lui que de raconter cette histoire, ça ne le touchait en rien.  
   
«  **J'ai pas eu le temps de le voir venir et.... Il m'a... Violé.** _Le souffle du plus vieux se coupa_ **. Sans pardon. Je pouvais hurler en le suppliant d'arrêter il continuait, et rigolait de plus belle. Merde, je n'avais que dix-huit ans ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire souiller autant -corps et âme- à un si jeune âge, toi ? J'étais paralysé, je ne savais plus quoi faire ou dire. La terreur et la honte, c'était tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là... J'avais l'impression que ce cauchemar ne finirait jamais, qu'il se répétait encore et encore mais l'instant d'après il a appelé plusieurs des siens, j'avais l'esprit tellement retourné que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient mais je l'ai ressentis putain, ils m'ont transformé en... Ça.** _Dit_ _-il en se montrant de ses mains tremblantes._ **Ce monstre. Je crois que c'était moment le plus douloureux de ma vie, encore pire que le viol. J'avais l'impression qu'on me brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'on écrasait mes os avec plusieurs pieds en même temps. Ensuite. Il y a eu un trou noir puis j'étais passé du côté obscur, je le sentais vivre en moi. J'étais devenu un des leurs, je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer et le cœur déchiré de mon côté chasseur qui battait à tout rompre. C'était horrible, comme si à chaque nouvelle palpitation il allait s'enfuir.** _Il marqua une pause, les lèvres tremblantes._ **Les mois ont passé, on m'a formé au combat, à la lutte contre les animaux d'abord et c'était déjà affreux mais quand Zayn était venu pour me chercher me dire que maintenant je devais passer aux humains j'ai... Je me suis brisé entièrement. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas faire un tel acte, tuer des humains c'est... Ce n'est pas moi. J'en suis un merde, du moins j'en étais un et c'était semblable à me demander de me tuer en même temps qu'eux. Mais je n'avais pas le choix sinon ils me renvoyaient en enfer et rien que cette pensée faisait ressortir mon côté sombre, je ne voulais pas y retourner. Ma première victime, celle que vous avez retrouvé dans l'entrepôt, je... J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir sur place en la torturant, elle hurlait et ça me rappelait mon séjour en bas. Zayn adorait ça, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir, j'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi cruel. J'étais retissent, je ne voulais pas la tuer, mais il m'a menacé de me renvoyer entre les flammes, d'appeler Alastor, et... Putain je ne pouvais pas le contredire. D'un coup j'ai senti une sorte d'adrénaline monter en moi, alors je lui ai planté un couteau dans le ventre. A partir de ce moment j'étais devenu un démon, comme eux. Faire marche arrière était impossible. Le sang de monstre coulait dans mes veines, encore aujourd'hui. Puis, peu de temps après j'ai eu ma deuxième victime, toi...**  »  
   
 **I** l s'arrêta pour observer le mécheux qui restait totalement silencieux, le regard alternant entre le sol et lui. Perdu, il était totalement égaré. Etait-il sincère ? Devait-il le croire ? Lui faire confiance ? Se jouait-il de lui ou disait-il vrai ? Il n'en savait absolument rien et tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que son meilleur ami soit ici en ce moment même pour le conseiller.   
   
« **Tu t'es montré plutôt facile, mais seulement au début, quand je t'avais enfermé dans mon coffre j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Je ne t'entendais pas crier, me supplier de te laisser, pleurer, ou taper contre le capot, non tu restais... Calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Je m'attendais à ne plus te voir à l'arrière du véhicule, mais tu y étais toujours. Étrangement prêt à ce qui allait se passer, tu savais ce qu'on allait te faire pas vrai ?** _Ravalant sa salive, il hocha la tête en réponse_. **Une fois que je t'ai fait monter à l'avant avec moi j'ai tout de suite que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, que tu me donnerais du fil à retordre. T'étais tellement... Intriguant. Je n'arrivais pas à te cerner et une part de moi ne voulait pas te tuer. Et je crois que ça c'est encore plus confirmé quand je t'ai vu allongé sur cette table, avec Zayn qui prenait un plaisir malsain à te faire du mal. Les larmes que tu avais versé ce soir-là, lui il s'en fichait pas mal, mais moi je les ai vu et le pire.... C'est que ça me faisait penser à l'état dans lequel j'étais lors de mon séjour interminable en enfer. Tu vas surement dire que je me répète mais je suis désolé, sincèrement, je ne souhaitais pas que tout ça t'arrive, ni à toi ni aux autres. Alors tant pis si je risque ma peau, tant pis si je dois mourir avant d'avoir atteint mes vingt ans, tant pis si tu me déteste, mais je veux te protéger. »**  
   
 **L** e chasseur ne savait quoi répondre à cela, il baissa la tête en se concentrant sur le sol si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry avait changé de place dans un soupir pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés, quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Il devait le convaincre de lui faire confiance ou alors ils n'arriveront jamais à échapper aux démons qui leurs voulaient du mal, il devait lui faire confiance ou ils mourront.  
   
 **«  Louis...** _Souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible_. **Je ne te veux pas de mal tu comprends ? Je n'aurais pas risqué de me faire tuer juste pour te livrer à Zayn, je ne suis pas comme ça. Ce côté sombre en moi, j'essaye de le réprimer un maximum d'abord pour ne pas que tu partes mais aussi pour mon bien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre avec ce monstre à l'intérieur, il est trop puissant, et je nie fortement aux autres quand il est présent. Je sais me contrôler oui, mais pas quand il m'habite. Et ça arrive à chaque fois qu'on m'énerve, qu'on me défie, ou que mes souvenirs reviennent. En dehors de ça, je suis un humain, parfaitement comme toi, et je pourrais totalement l'être si m'aide à vaincre cette chose horrible qui brûle en moi. M'exorciser serait beaucoup trop douloureux et en plus de cela mon démon risque de ne pas être totalement tuer ou envoyer en enfer si on le fait. C'est un des risques. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes une chose, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire souffrir, ni pour t'anéantir. Je t'ai sauvé Louis, je t'ai raconté un des secrets que je garde en moi depuis trop longtemps, que presque personne ne connais, et tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça pour me retourner contre toi après ? »**  
   
  **É** garé, il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était trop d'informations à assimiler d'un coup. D'abord il lui confiait que c'était un humain et en prime chasseur, qu'il a été torturé et prisonnier en enfer durant un mois, qu'on l'a transformé en démon et maintenant qu'il défiait les ordres pour lui. Pour sauver sa peau.  
   
«  **Je suis sincère, Louis. Tu peux me faire confiance, je t'en prie.**  »  
   
 **P** our accompagner ses mots, le bouclé posa une main délicate sur la jambe du châtain, près de son genou, dont la respiration se bloqua à ce contact. Deux petites secondes de flottement. Il se releva précipitamment le cœur battant à vive allure, laissant tomber la couverture qui recouvrait ses épaules au sol, puis recula de quelques pas. Ce n'était pas un garçon tactile mais encore moins avec un démon. Comment pouvait-il réfléchir correctement lorsqu'il faisait ça ? La respiration haletante et les jambes flasques, il se sentait mal. Harry fronça les sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête sur son épaule droite, intrigué.  
   
 **«  Je vais aller laver ma chambre, c'est préférable je crois. »**  
   
 **S** ans ajouter quoi que ce soit à sa phrase, il quitta la pièce le plus vite possible. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça une fois au calme mais là il sentait trop oppressé pour oser ouvrir la bouche ou engager une conversation avec lui. De plus, son rapprochement si soudain l'avait bloqué dans toutes ses pensées. La main sur sa jambe, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Durant deux petites secondes. Tout autour de lui s'était figé, il restait paralysé encore maintenant.  
   
«  - **Louis...**  
-  **Écoutes, je...** »  
   
 **E** n soupirant il se retourna mais ne trouva personne derrière lui, ni même dans le salon pourtant cette voix raque provenait forcement de là. Où était-il passé encore ? Il jouait vraiment avec ses nerfs. Craintif, il se retourna mais son cœur faillit s'arrêter quand il tomba sur le brun face à lui, le visage fermé.  
   
«  -  **Putain.... Arrêtes avec de faire ça ok ? C'est perturbant je te jure. Si tu te considères tellement comme moi et bien marche normalement et arrête de transporter d'un endroit à un autre sans prévenir.**  
-  **Désolé c'est un réflexe. Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser ?**  
-  **Je voudrais être seul un moment, pour réfléchir.** »

**P** ar simple politesse et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de plus le déranger, alors que ses confessions datant de quelques minutes devaient surement l'avoir un peu retourné, il hocha la tête et se recula pour le laisser passer. L'ainé ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier, trop chamboulé pour y penser, il alla chercher le linge de lit qu'il avait oublié à l'étage, deux ou trois produits ménager sur la table de la cuisine et descendit dans sa chambre, à la cave. Dormir dans une cave, c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait faire ça. Grâce à un chiffon il dépoussiéra le bureau pour y poser les couvertures, les draps et les coussins pour enfin pouvoir permettre à cette pièce de respirer le propre. Une fois le lit totalement saint et refait, il s'attaqua au bureau qu'il nettoya de fond en comble sans oublier les nombreux livres, enleva toutes les toiles d'araignées au plafond et aux murs puis fini par laver le seul. Deux heures, il avait passé deux heures laborieuses dans cet endroit. Le visage trempé par la sueur et gris à cause de la poussière, il se rendit à l'étage histoire d'aller prendre une douche pour d'abord se remettre les idées en place. Sac en main et serviette sur l'épaule il entra dans la salle de bain que lui avait montré Harry en début de journée, quand la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette pièce respirait la sérénité, c'était peut-être l'une des moins sale de la maison. Il laissa tout de même couler l'eau dans la douche pour la rincée, posa ses affaires sur une chaise qui paraissait assez propre. Il retira ses habits entièrement poussiéreux qu'il mit dans l'évier avant de se faufiler sous l'eau chaude. Ce simple contact l'apaisa directement, tout n'avait été que stresse et crainte durant ces derniers jours et sa première envie était de décompresser, de faire disparaitre cet immense poids sur ses épaules le temps d'un instant.

**L** e récit du bouclé, son passé, c'était loin d'être facile à entendre mais surtout à croire. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il lui disait la vérité ou s'il jouait avec lui ? «  _Ne jamais faire confiance_ » Une règle d'or qu'il avait suivi à la lettre durant une longue année, alors pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas ainsi ? Son oncle était un professionnel et... Un professionnel qui s'était fait tuer, oui. Son esprit accumulait des informations et au final il s'y noyait, il pataugeait et restait continuellement avec le même problème : Etait-il sincère ? Aussi bien dans ses actes que dans ses paroles ? Il semblait, mais encore une fois ce n'était qu'une apparence et il ne fallait jamais s'y fier. Après être resté dix minutes sous l'eau il sortit finalement, un frisson le traversa quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le carrelage froid, il enfila le plus rapidement possible des vêtements propre avant d'arriver à une conclusion : Harry devra faire ses preuves.

**I** ncertain au début, il descendit tout de même dans la cuisine où il trouva le brun entrain de ranger quelques courses dans les placards à présent impeccables. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner même si il savait pertinemment que le châtain se trouvait dans la pièce, il continuait de tout remettre en ordre dans un silence monstre. Blessé ? Était-il blessé ? Ressentait-il encore des choses, des sentiments ou était-ce le vide sans fin au fond de lui ?  
   
«  **-  Tu n'as toujours pas répondu.**  
-  **A quelle question ?** _Demanda-t-il sans se retourner pour autant._  
-  **Que sont devenus tes parents ?**  »  
   
 **L** e cadet se figea, surprit, cette question voulait-elle dire qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Ca semblait logique en tout cas, sinon il n'aurait jamais prononcé _« tes parents_  » mais «  _ses parents_  ». Un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se retourna, la mine taquine.    
   
« -  **Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, avant que je ne te raconte tout ça, de ne pas y répondre. Alors, je l'ai fait.**  
-  **Mais... Je veux savoir.**  
-  **Tu es un garçon très contradictoire, Louis.**  
-  **J'étais énervé.** _Soupira-t-il._  
-  **Je l'ai remarqué, oui.** _Il sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté._ **Tu l'es encore**   **?** »  
   
 **E** n guise de réponse il haussa les épaules, le regard rivé au sol presque honteux. Amusé, Harry posa la boite qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche sur le plan de cuisine avant de s'y appuyer. Malgré le fait qu'il le taquinait sans arrêt sur son attitude il ne pouvait lui en vouloir parce qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière à sa place, il était troublé et ça se comprenait parfaitement. Cette situation n'était pas des plus simples si on y ajoutait aussi le risque qu'ils se fassent tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Les sentiments se décuplaient, la colère et le stress prenaient facilement le dessus, alors c'était compréhensible.  
   
« -    **En fait, je n'en sais rien...**  »  
   
 **L** 'ainé releva la tête, surprit, il prit place sur une chaise à côté près à entendre la suite de son récit, parce que le ton mélancolique qu'il avait utilisé laisser penser qu'il y en aurait une. Le brun soupira, toute trace de sourire ayant quitté son visage laiteux.  
   
« **Dés lors que j'ai décidé d'être chasseur je savais que je devrais les abandonner, pour ne pas les mettre en danger, je suis partis du jour au lendemain leur laissant juste un mot disant que je m'en allais mener ma vie, que je partais loin. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, j'ai jamais fait marche arrière, enfin tu dois savoir ce que c'est non ? Je... Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore vivants, ce qu'ils sont devenus, où ils habitent, ce qu'ils font en ce moment... Et à l'instant où j'ai été transformé en démon j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais les revoir. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux, pour des humains qui ne connaissent rien à ce métier, et les autres créatures de mon espèce pourraient très bien m'affaiblir grâce à eux. Ils sont mon point faible, et ils le savent. Alors aujourd'hui, je prie juste pour qu'ils soient encore vivants.**  »

**M** aintenant que Louis avait sa réponse une envie de retourner en arrière pour tout effacer le submergea, durant son monologue il avait paru tellement vulnérable, innocent, comme si il était d'un coup retombé en enfance à cause de simples mots. Une fois de plus, il venait de lui prouver que sa vie n'avait rien de rose et c'était loin d'être fini.

« -  **Je suis désolé, t'aurais pas dû répondre. Je peux parfois être... Je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de poser cette question.**  
-  **T'en fais pas, t'as besoin d'avoir confiance en moi et pour que ça se fasse il faut que je me confie.**  
-  **C'est... C'est dur Harry**. _Il soupira doucement_. **J'attends que tu fasses tes preuves et en ce moment je suis partagé entre le fait de te croire ou de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.**  »  
   
 **L** e bouclé se pinça les lèvres, son regard émeraude rivé sur le jeune homme en face de lui qui semblait totalement perdu, il prit place sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table et laissa un silence de plusieurs minutes s'initier entre eux avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.  
   
« **Tu as toujours peur ?**  »  
   
 **Q** ue pouvait-il répondre ? Qui ne serait pas effrayé dans sa situation ? Se retrouver à devoir faire confiance à une créature que l'on doit normalement redouter, voir tuer. Puis il était tellement froid, distant, fermé, et ses humeurs cycliques n'arrangeaient rien. Ils avaient deux démons à leurs trousses, deux démons qui voulaient leurs peaux à tout prix, sans ménagement, et qui les tueraient une fois chose faite. Alors oui, il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur et pourtant...  
   
«  **-  Pas de toi, plus maintenant.**  
-  **Je ne te ferais pas de mal, par contre ce ne sera pas le cas de Zayn et Alstor si ils nous mettent la main dessus. Mais tant que je serais là, ils ne te feront rien. Je te le promets. »**  
   
 **E** n retour il releva la tête et lui offrit un faible sourire, presque sincère. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de lui faire confiance, de lui dire «  _Je te suis_  » mais le fait qu'il soit un démon changeait toute la mise.  
   
«  -  **Tu penses qu'ils savent où on se trouve ?**  
-  **Pas pour le moment non, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à le découvrir. Ils sont malsains et intelligents.**  
-  **Et puissants aussi..**  
-  **Louis, tant que tu seras dans ta chambre en bas, ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre. Jamais.**  
-  **Mais toi, tu... Tu n'as nulle part où te cacher ?**  
-  **Je me suis déjà frotter à eux je te rappelle. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables, et quoi qu'il arrive ta sécurité passe avant la mienne.**  »  
   
 **H** abituellement il aurait offert son plus beau sourire à la personne et l'aurait totalement cru, sur parole oui, suite à cette phrase mais là... Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, cette situation le troublait au plus haut point. Il avait beau chercher, se retourner la tête encore et encore il revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Harry était un démon. Contre son gré, peut-être, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'un monstre habitait à l'intérieur de son corps souillé par la souffrance. Comment-avait-il pu engendrer tout ça ? Les plaies, les couteaux enfoncés profondément dans sa peau, le viol, la transformation ? Louis savait maintenant qu'il était loin d'être le plus à plaindre, ces quelques cicatrices n'étaient rien en comparaison à la torture physique et psychologique que le brun avait subi et qu'il subissait encore en ce moment. Brisé. Il devait ne plus que sentir ça en lui. Une fissure infernale qui ne faisait que s'agrandir chaque jour. Essayé de l'exorciser n'était pas une solution, son corps serait beaucoup trop meurtrit une fois le démon neutralisé, et il ne survivrait pas aux blessures ou du moins ne restait pas éveillé bien longtemps. Un combat interminable à l'intérieur de son être, un combat entre le bien et le mal. Le bon et le mauvais. L'humain ou le monstre. Il n'imaginait même pas l'anarchie qui y régnait. Un choc de puissances. Deux bombes nucléaires prêtes à s'autodétruire.  
   
« -  **Je t'emmènerais pique-niqué là-bas un jour.**  
-  **Pardon ?** _Demanda le mécheux, cette voix rauque le ôtant de ses pensées._  
-  **Le village où on a été ce matin, quand tout ce sera calmé, je t'emmènerais y manger un bout au bord de la rivière.**  
-  **Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**  
-  **Parce que je le veux.**  »  
   
 **C** ette réplique eut pour effet un énorme frisson qui parcourra l'intégralité de son échine, ce regard de braise posé sur lui pouvait le faire fondre à n'importe quel moment tellement l'émeraude de ses pupilles était ardent. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, comme si il redoutait que quelqu'un d'autre à part eux ne l'entende prononcer ces mots, sa voix était à la voix douce et tranchante. Comment faisait-il ça ? Ses joues étaient en feux, son esprit embrumé. Harry qui lui imposait un déjeuner au bord de l'eau, devant un village à l'air paradisiaque. Dans une autre circonstance il aurait trouvé ce geste et cette phrase tout à fait romantique, mais là... Bloquait. Le fait que ce soit sorti d'entre les lèvres du cadet ça le bloquait totalement. Il afficha un léger rictus qui prit plus l'allure d'une grimace qu'autre chose.

«  **-  Tu as faim ?**  
-  **Il est dix-sept heures, Harry.**  
-  **Tu n'as pas mangé de la journée.**  
-  **Et je suis toujours vivant.**  
-  **Il faut que tu prennes des forces.**  
-  **Mais je n'ai pas tellement faim.**  
-  **En plus de tout le temps te contredire, tu es têtu. On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé la perle rare**. »  
   
 **L** e bouclé soupira en secouant légèrement la tête, le convaincre de sa sincérité ne s'avérait pas être une tâche facile, mais sa détermination était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fort et il réussissait toujours à avoir ce qu'il désirait. A part une vie normale. Son existence était un vrai chao. Il s'était mis ses parents à dos juste avant de les quitter la nuit même, il avait gâché ses études pour se retrouver à tuer des créatures en lesquelles on l'avait transformé maintenant, il s'était fait violé par le pire des monstres alors qu'il pensait offrir sa première fois à une personne qu'il aimerait. Un amas de catastrophes. Pour se changer les idées il décida finalement d'aller laver sa chambre, même si il savait qu'il n'y passerait pas la nuit tandis que Louis insista lourdement pour faire le salon. Cette maison était une vraie épave malgré le fait qu'elle soit grande et solide, pourtant on pouvait facilement remarquer qu'aucune personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des mois. Harry s'attaqua directement à la masse de poussières sur les meubles, aux draps sales, aux fenêtres et au sol grisâtres. Il passa son chiffon sur le verre du cadre, que le chasseur avait lâché au sol il y a quelques heures de cela, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Il l'admira de longues secondes avant de la poser en soupirant sur la petite commode près du lit. Plus de deux heures de nettoyage dans cette chambre, il s'étira puis quitta la pièce pour s'attaquer au couloir qui lui prit beaucoup moins de temps, juste trois ou quatre tableaux à dépoussiérer, deux meubles et le sol à laver. Chaque recoin lui rappelait un souvenir, un souvenir où il ne voyait que lui car la seule personne qui avait pénétré chez lui depuis son installation était le jeune homme qui se trouvait actuelle en bas. Un souvenir solitaire.  
   
 **L** ouis de son côté venait à peine de finir son ménage, il avait perdu la moitié de son temps à s'attarder sur des livres que possédait le plus jeune, des bibelots, et autres objets de valeur. Mais aucun qui ne révélait des choses sur lui. Mis à part qu'il adorait les vieux classique du rock, l'art contemporain, et la littérature anglaise, ce n'était que des détails à ses yeux. Lui voulait en savoir d'avantage, en apprendre encore sur l'existence du démon à qui il devra faire confiance. Dans tous les cas il y était obligé. Il poussa un soupir en versant l'eau sale du sceau dans l'évier, ses affaires étaient à nouveau poussiéreuses, finalement prendre une douche n'avait servi à rien.  
   
« **La douche est libre.**  »  
   
 **S** on cœur fit un bon. Le prévenir de son arrivée était en option ? Furibond, il passa à côté de lui sans même lui accorder un regard et monta à l'étage. Le brun sourit, amusé, la seule chose de positif dans le fait d'être un démon restait la facilité de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre en à peine une petite seconde. Aussi loin cela puisse-t-il être. Et il aimait par-dessus tout énerver le châtain avec ça, voir sa mâchoire se crisper et ses sourcils se fronçaient était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle. Simplement parce qu'il voulait paraître méchant alors qu'au contraire il était adorable. Il se rendit dans le salon flambe en neuf, sourire aux lèvres, puis s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui dégageait à présent une odeur de propreté. Le feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée et procurait une certaine chaleur à la pièce qui n'était pas la plus aisée à chauffer. Ses yeux se mélangèrent aux flammes, s'y encrèrent, son sang se glaça. L'enfer. Les images de sa descente là-bas lui revenaient à l'esprit, lui brisait le corps et lui tordait le cœur. Sa voix suave, son rire malsain, ses yeux d'un noir profond, ses mains ensanglantées, les scalpels entre ses doigts qui déchirait sa chair, sa poitrine qui semblait le quitter à chaque nouveau battement, ses membres qui tremblaient, ses larmes qui s'échappaient. Il ferma les paupières durant une longue minute en inspirant avant de les ouvrir, faible. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment même. Un frisson traversa son corps mais il se reprit rapidement en entendant l'escalier grincer sous les pieds du mécheux qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.  
   
« **Finalement, j'ai une question à te poser.**  »  
   
 **H** arry se redressa dans son siège et suivit le plus vieux du regard qui vint s'assoir sur le canapé du milieu, à la même place qu'il où il était quelques heures avant. Il posa les yeux sur lui, près à entendre la suite.  
   
« **Comment tu as fait pour endurer tout ça ?... Je veux dire ce qu'ils t'ont fait en enfer ?**  »  
   
 **P** endant plusieurs minutes, le cadet ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'homme en face de lui. Pensif. Comment lui expliquer correctement  alors qu'il ne le savait  même pas lui même.  
   
« **A dire vrai, je n'ai fait que penser à ma famille, mes parents, à mes souvenirs. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas déraper vers le néant. Alors oui, c'était horrible, j'avais envie de tout laisser tomber, de rester là à me faire salir par un moins que rien mais je continuais à me battre pour ça tu vois. Pour eux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir, pour engendrer tout ça mais... J'avais un espoir. Je savais que ça allait se finir mal, mais pas à ce point-là. J'ai l'impression qu'un feu ardent brûle en moi, et qu'il ne va pas tarder à exploser. J'ai... J'ai peur de nuire aux personnes que je côtoie en restant à leurs côtés, qu'ils leur arrivent du mal. Je ne fais que foutre leur vie en l'air à tous. Et c'est ton cas, du coup je dois réparer mes erreurs et te protéger. Car même le plus expérimenté des chasseurs n'arriverait pas à le faire lui-même. Je suis désolé Louis, désolé d'avoir fait de ta vie un carnage**. »  
   
 **S** a voix se brisa sur les dernières paroles, il baissa la tête alors que le châtain secoua la tête en s'approchant de lui. Précédé de beaucoup d'hésitation il posa finalement une main sur son bras qui reposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. A ce contact sa peau fut traversée d'un énorme frisson électrique, il releva les yeux vers Louis. Ses pupilles rencontrant les siennes. L'instant se rallongea, un choc d'émotions.

« **Ne dis pas ça. Ma vie était un carnage bien avant que tu ne sois là. Toi, tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as justement permis de continuer à en avoir une. Sans ton aide, je serais mort à cette heure-ci et depuis longtemps.**  »

**I** l resserra l'emprise qu'il maintenait sur son bras, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun malgré cela il ne pouvait cesser de se sentir fautif face à son état actuelle qui était proche de celui d'un homme prêt à se laisser mourir. Le regard azur du mécheux le perforait de toutes parts, il semblait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait l'impression qu'on le passait au crible, qu'à n'importe quel moment le masque qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de porter aller tomber.  
   
« **Je crois que je vais aller dormir, c'est préférable. J'ai besoin de repos.**  »  
   
 **S** ans rien ajouter il se releva en ôtant sa main du bras, recouvert d'un pull gris, d'Harry qui ne tarda pas à se lever à son tour. Droit comme un i les jambes serrées et le visage fermé.  
   
« **Bonne nuit, Louis**. »

**D** 'un sourire crispé il l'en remercia, avant de s'enfuir à la cave où il ouvrit la porte d'un simple tour de clé. A peine s'était-il étendu dans le lit qu'il tomba dans un sommeil profond. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas de mal à s'endormir, mais il ne croyait pas si bien dire que déjà au bout cinq petites heures de tranquillité son rêve prit la tournure d'un cauchemar. Sa respiration passait de calme à apeurée, elle perdait toute structure normale, son cœur s'affolait, ses yeux encore fermés bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression d'y être, de revivre _ce_ moment dans les moindres détails et ça lui tailladait l'esprit. Il se réveilla en sursaut, sa poitrine prête à s'enfuir dans la seconde. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se lever, il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place, de réfléchir... D'une main tremblante il ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de la refermer derrière lui, ses jambes pesaient lourd et il avait la nette impression qu'elles allaient bientôt ne plus le porter. Son cœur possédait toujours  un rythme anormal, et il redoutait chaque battement de paupières qui pourrait lui faire revenir des souvenirs à la mémoire. Non sans difficulté le châtain accéda à la cuisine, il devait être plus de minuit et aucun bruit à par ses pas ne se faisait entendre dans la maison. Il n'avait même pas croisé le bouclé, il ne semblait pas être dans le salon non plus. Les bras parcourus de tremblements incessants, il posa une main sur le comptoir et de l'autre saisit un verre qui –sans qu'il ne s'en soit vraiment rendu compte- s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit d'explosion. Il poussa un juron, s'apprêta à tout nettoyé mais des mains fermes saisirent doucement ses épaules pour le relever et l'emmener un peu plus loin des débris qui gisaient à terre. Pas besoin d'un regard pour savoir qui était cette personne, il le savait parfaitement. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une léthargie totale, de n'avoir conscience rien d'aucun geste, d'aucun mot. C'était le pire cauchemar de tous ceux qu'il avait pu faire, et d'habitude son meilleur ami était là pour le tirer à temps de son sommeil mais là... Il était seul. Livré à lui-même.

**T** oujours debout, titubant à moitié, et les mains protectrices du brun posées sur ses épaules il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que ce dernier le serrer dans ses bras. Frissons. Cette odeur, ce parfum enivrant... Le parfum d'Harry Styles. Il s'y perdait. Sans même se demander si ce geste était bien ou mal il passa ses bras –auparavant le long de son corps- autour de ses hanches dessinées à la perfection. Du réconfort, il avait besoin de ça et même si ce sentiment lui était fourni par un démon. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, alors que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du cadet qui essayait de la rassurer en retraçant la courbe de son échine et en caressant ses cheveux d'une main douce. Faible, Louis se sentait faible à s'abandonner de la sorte au jeune homme mais cette étreinte était vitale, et surtout rassurante. Ses tremblements se calmèrent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son esprit qui commençait à se dissiper. La pièce tournait autour de lui, il se sentait défaillir, une nausée atroce agressant sa tête. Les jambes endormies il ne tenait presque plus debout et ce détail n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du bouclé qui recula son visage pour pouvoir observer le sien. Pâle, translucide. Il prit peur. Les pupilles dilatées et son regard azurs ayant perdu toute luminosité.

« **Louis, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me faire là ?**  »  
   
 **S** a voix n'était pas paniquée, il devait garder son assurance, mais ses mots n'avaient parus que lointain pour le chasseur qui perdait la notion des choses. Ce cauchemar l'avait atteint, plus que les autres, comme si le fait qu'il n'en avait pas fait depuis quelques jours l'ai entièrement abattu. Sa vue se brouillait, tout devenait flou. Le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Ses mains s'agrippaient fermement au pull du plus jeune qui posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue glacée.  
   
« **Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie...»**  
   
 **M** ais rien, il n'arrivait pas. Une seconde, deux secondes, et ce fut le trou noir. Le néant total.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Livre I. Chapitre neuf :**

 

 **S** es yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficultés, les paupières lourdes, la bouche pâteuse, la tête qui lui tournait et une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue envahie agréablement ses narines. La première chose sur laquelle il tomba lors de son réveil fut une fenêtre dont les stores étaient à moitié fermés, laissant passer un filet de lumière. La pièce était sombre, presque totalement dans le noir et il n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer où il se trouvait mais le lit dans lequel il reposait lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il résidait dans une chambre. Pourtant ça ne semblait pas être la sienne. Il n'y régnait pas la même atmosphère. L'esprit encore dans le vague, ce fut seulement quand il bougea pour se mettre sur le dos qu'il sentit un poids sur sa hanche gauche, une chaleur contre son dos, un souffle contre sa nuque et un effleurement sur son ventre. Il se releva précipitamment en tournant la tête... Non... Son cœur rata un battement, sa respiration se coupa. Harry... Il avait dormi avec Harry ? Avaient-ils... ? Rien que cette pensée lui donna une nausée atroce. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Que diable faisait-il dans sa chambre? Avec lui ? Le brun se releva sur ses coudes, le peu d'éclairage présent dans la pièce rendait sa vision difficile mais l'ainé put facilement remarquer sa mine interrogative. Il ne dormait pas ?  
   
« **Louis...**  »  
   
 **I** l ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que prit de panique il se pressa pour sortir du lit mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de s'emmêler les pieds dans les couvertures et frôla une chute douloureuse au sol grâce au bouclé qui le retint fermement par le bras.  
   
« **En plus de la migraine que tu dois avoir je ne te conseille pas un mal de dos... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu n'as rien à craindre.**  »  
   
 **P** ourtant lui, son être entier lui disait le contraire. Sa peau lui brûlaient encore aux endroits où il y avait eu contact entre eux. Quelques secondes de silence puis il sentit le lit bouger à ses côtés, des pas sur le sol et les stores qui s'ouvrent un peu plus, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas que la lumière du jour ne les lui agressent. Il grogna en enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin portant l'odeur du démon. Comment avait-il pu finir ainsi ? Dans son lit ? Contre lui ? Aussi... Proches ? Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur prendre une cadence affolante qui était tout sauf normale. Il aurait pu lui faire du mal durant la nuit, quand il n'avait conscience de rien, et pourtant son corps était intact. Aucune trace de lutte, aucun bleu, aucune griffe, aucune plaie. Juste une nausée horrible. Bien vite, le lit s'affaissa à ses pieds, son regard se dirigea vers cet endroit et tomba sur un Harry souriant.  
   
«  -  **Ça va mieux ?**  
-  **Parce qu'il y a plus mal comme situation que ça, tu penses ?** Ironisa-t-il.  
-  **Oh que oui. Comme cette nuit par exemple.**  
-  **Comment ça ?** _S'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, se relevant complétement_.  
-  **Tu ne te souviens de rien**  ? »  
   
 **I** l secoua la tête. Devait-il ? Mis à part s'être brusquement réveillé dans la chambre forte à cause de cauchemar et d'être monté à l'étage pour aller boire un peu d'eau, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait en tête. A dire vrai après ça, c'était même un blanc. Comme une histoire dont la suite n'avait jamais été écrite. Le cadet s'assit en tailleur face au châtain, prêt à engager une assez longue conversation avec lui, qui passa une main sur son visage pour se ressaisir en poussant un long soupir. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre lui faisait peur, mais ce qu'il avait le plus envie de comprendre c'était pourquoi Harry et lui avaient été si proches? Pourquoi il s'était permis de le toucher?  
   
«  -  **Tu as fait un malaise, Louis. Du moins ça y ressemble.**  
-  **Quoi... Un malaise ?**  
-  **Oui, tu sais, c'est une sorte de coma mais en moins longue durée et...**  
-  **Je sais ce que c'est merci. Je suis peut-être tombé dans les pommes mais je suis loin d'être débile.**  »  
   
 **S** on ton était dur, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sarcastique. Le bouclé, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, inclina la tête sur son épaule en l'analysant d'un regard de braise, transperçant. Un silence gênant s'installa durant quelques secondes, un silence pendant lequel l'aîné ne sut pas où poser les yeux, voulant à tout prix éviter ceux émeraude en face de lui.  
   
«  -  **J'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine cette nuit, j'étais dans ma chambre à guetter si personne ne venait, je suis descendu voir et t'étais en train de ramasser des débris de verre. Je t'ai extirpé de là. T'étais... Bizarre. Je veux dire, tu avais peur, tu tremblais, je crois même que t'as pleuré. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te rassurer mais ça a rien fait, je te parlais mais tu ne répondais pas, comme si tu n'entendais rien et tu t'es écroulé. Sans prévenir. D'une seconde à l'autre. Tu respirais difficilement alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, et tu as du dormir deux ou trois heures sans rien dire puis tes tremblements ont repris de plus belles, tu disais des trucs incompréhensible, tu criais parfois même. J'essayais de te réveiller mais ça n'a pas marché alors je me suis dit que peut-être en me couchant à coté de toi ça irait mieux et... Au bout d'une demi-heure tu t'es rendormi paisiblement. Jusqu'à maintenant. Dis-moi... Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de truc ?**  
 **-  Les malaises tu veux dire ?** _Questionna-t-il, tandis que le brun hocha doucement la tête._ **C'est la première fois.**  
 **-  Et les cauchemars ?** »  
   
 **U** n an que ces cauchemars le hantent, mais à part Niall personne ne connait l'existence de ces mauvais rêves, personne ne les a jamais guérit. Il baissa la tête et ramena un peu plus de couverture contre lui. Ce n'était pas le genre de sujet dont il aimait parler tous les jours, encore moins à un démon aux multiples personnalités. Mais maintenant qu'il avait été confronté à ses crises, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et décider de passer outre. C'était trop tard.  
   
 **«  Louis... Je t'ai confié des lourds secrets, et je sais que tu ne me crois pas, que tu n'as pas confiance mais... Tu ne penses pas que je pourrais être au courant de tout ça ? Pour le temps qu'on va passer ensemble je dois bien savoir un minimum de choses sur toi non ? Pour te protéger... Je t'en prie. »**  
   
 **L** e mécheux soupira longuement, la mâchoire crispée et ses doigts jouant entre eux nerveusement. Devait-il ou non ? Était-ce un bon choix de se confier ? Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? La vie peut-être ? De toutes manières elle lui serait ôté un moment ou un autre et il ne pourra rien y faire, alors demain ou dans deux ans c'était la même chose. Son existence était beaucoup trop courte pour qu'il se pose autant de question, tant pis... Il avait besoin de parler.  
   
 **« Je... J'ai vu mon oncle se faire descendre devant moi**. _Il marqua une brève pause._ **C'était le jour de mon seizième anniversaire, j'attendais qu'il arrive parce que je savais qu'il n'avait pas la chance d'être souvent présent pour moi, ni pour les autres d'ailleurs. Il était du genre solitaire et le fait qu'il soit chasseur n'arrangeait rien. J'ai dû patienter au moins une heure, interminable, les autres invités venaient me parler, me souhaiter des vœux, me tendre des cadeaux mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le voir. Je le considérais comme le père que je n'avais pas, tu vois. Et j'avais l'occasion de le voir seulement une ou deux fois tous les deux mois. Il me téléphonait parfois, mais c'était beaucoup trop rapide. Même pas cinq minutes, juste pour me signaler qu'il était bien vivant ou des trucs comme ça. On se l'était promis, ça pouvait être le pire des connards mais il tenait toujours parole.  Enfin... Ce jour-là, il devait être dix-sept heures il me semble, de la fenêtre où j'étais posté je l'ai vu arriver, un paquet sous le bras, j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée et courus hors de la maison pour le rejoindre, il était encore loin et ma mère m'en aurait voulu d'avoir quitté la fête sans la prévenir, je le savais, mais ce n'était pas important. Pas du tout non. J'étais tellement heureux, il ne restait plus que quelques petits centimètres avant que je ne puisse le prendre dans mes bras, un pas et j'aurais pu le sauver mais au moment où ça allait se passer, une voiture est passé dans l'allée. Entièrement peinte en noir avec des vitres teintées partout. J'y ai pas vraiment fais gaffe au début, et j'aurais dû. Vraiment. Une seconde, une seule,  puis un flingue est sorti de l'une d'elle, à l'arrière, et on lui a tiré dans le dos. Je l'ai vu, le sourire aux lèvres, s'écrouler doucement au sol. Tout c'était passé au ralentit durant cet instant. Le coup de feu qui venait de retentir avait dû avertir les invités qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais moi j'étais seulement concentré sur mon oncle en train de crever au sol. Tout le monde se précipitait autour de lui, la voiture s'était déjà enfuie depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas pensé à la rattraper. Dire que j'aurais pu le sauver si j'avais était plus près, si j'avais été plus rapide, si j'avais réagi. J'aurais pu me prendre cette balle à sa place, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Je... Je m'en suis voulu. Je tremblais, ma poitrine explosait et je crois bien que c'était la première fois que j'avais autant pleuré pour quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il respirait encore difficilement, il agrippait mon poignet comme pour essayer de me dire quelque chose mais parler lui faisait un mal de chien. Ma mère n'a pas tardé à faire son apparition, elle m'a soulevé du sol pour que je la suive, mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Il m'avait élevé en quelques sortes, et le laisser pourrir au sol était impensable. On l'a finalement conduit dans une chambre à l'étage, un médecin est venu, il ne voulait pas vivre ses dernières heures à l'hôpital. Il me l'avait clairement dit et j'ai respecté sa promesse. J'étais le seul à être présent dans la pièce quand il a commencé à vraiment se sentir mal. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps, le docteur nous a dit qu'il lui restait à peine une après-midi, l'impact de la balle était trop puissant et il saignait de plus en plus. Il a dû survivre à peine une heure, je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps à dire vrai.** _Il resta silencieux deux minutes, le regard vitreux, les lèvres tremblantes avant de reprendre._ **Il... Il m'a remis son carnet de chasse, celui que je garde constamment sur moi, partout où je vais en m'expliquant quelques trucs. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de lui.  J'ai rien d'autre. Il avait du mal, mais il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais essayer de le ramener, il a souri juste avant de... De passer l'arme à gauche. Il m'a abandonné, seul, dans ce monde. J'ai dû me débrouiller par mes propres moyens, parce que mes parents, mes proches ne croyaient pas à toutes ces conneries de démons, de vampires, et autres monstres. Ils le prenaient pour un cinglé, un alcoolique. Ce n'était pas mon cas, mais je ne pouvais pas suivre ses pas dès ce moment, je n'avais que seize ans alors j'ai attendu deux longues années. Deux années où je me suis préparé à la chasse. Et depuis ce moment j'ai juré de le venger même si je dois y laisser ma peau. »**  
   
 **H** arry, face à cette annonce, resta bouche bée. Il se sentait pathétique, ou peut-être touché au plus profond par son histoire. Comment un être humain pouvait-il engendrer autant de secret sans en parler ? L'ainé était totalement brisé et ça se sentait dans sa voix, dans le ton qu'il employait, mais surtout ça se lisait dans ses yeux. On y voyait le monde entier s'écrouler. Il ne se confiait pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire jamais, et la seule fois où il l'avait fait depuis leur rencontre l'effet ressentit était semblable à celui d'une bombe rasant tout un pays. Il n'y a rien de pire que voir une personne qu'on aime mourir à petit feu devant nous. On finit par être hanté par ces moments, par les revivre encore et encore, chaque fois qu'on ferme les yeux des souvenirs horribles nous reviennent, ils nous tuent, et une fois plongé dedans il est dur d'en sortir intact. Souvent on en ressort atteint par une folie démente ou en mille morceaux.  
   
« -  **Je suis désolé, Louis...**  
-  **Arrête ! Arrête ça !** _Le coupa-t-il, en criant, secouant la tête._ **Arrête de dire tout le temps que tu es désolé, que tu le penses ou non, ça ne changera rien du tout à la situation. La chose est faite, ce ne sont pas des mots qui vont effacer le passé. Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié, tu peux te la mettre où je pense. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Tu m'as demandé de te raconter, je l'ai fait et maintenant on n'en parle plus jamais.**  »  
   
 **L** a tristesse avait laissé place à la colère, les traits crispés, le châtain se leva pour sortir du lit et avant tout de cette pièce qui l'oppressait. Une fois au dehors, il descendit au salon rapidement bien que ses jambes manquaient encore de le quitter et que sa tête tambourinait douloureusement mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa douleur intérieure. Le brun, de son coté, soupira en le voyant s'éloigner et d'un pas las le suivit. Il voulait simplement lui apporter son aide, un soutien dont il avait irrévocablement besoin. La pitié n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça, elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas présente. En se rendant dans la cuisine, où se trouvait également Louis, il le découvrit en train de vider un contenu d'alcool dans un verre posé sur la table, il le porta à ses lèvres et le but le fond d'une traite. Il grimaça, la mâchoire tendue, et les yeux fermés. Bien vite un deuxième puis un troisième verre s'enchainèrent juste avant que le plus jeune n'intervienne et ne lui reprenne la bouteille des mains de façon à ce qu'il ne la vide pas d'ici la fin de journée. L'autre poussa un juron mais ne chercha pas à riposter pour autant.  
   
 **«  -  L'alcool n'arrangea en rien tes problèmes, il ne te fera pas tout oublier comme tu peux le croire. Au contraire, il ne fera que te rendre faible.**  
-  **Fous-moi la paix !**  
-  **Je dois te protéger.  »**  
   
 **M** ais ses paroles se répercutèrent dans le vent étant donné que le chasseur ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter, il quitta simplement la pièce pour se rendre dans l'entrée histoire d'enfiler sa veste et partir.... Où d'ailleurs ? Il avait seulement besoin de prendre l'air, se changer les idées, il se sentait prisonnier avec les mauvaises ondes dans cette maison dont les fenêtres n'étaient presque jamais ouvertes au risque de faire rentrer un démon ou autre créature qui leur voulait du mal.  
   
 **«  Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? »**  
   
 **I** l soupira et se retourna vers cette voix rauque qui venait de le couper dans son mouvement de sortie, Harry se tenait là dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un fin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres charnues et la tête légèrement penchée sur son épaule droite. Louis semblait chercher ses mots, une façon correcte de dire ce qu'il désirait, et en fait c'était simplement une envie d'évasion. De liberté, qu'il ne savait trouver enfermé entre ces murs poussiéreux autant que la tapisserie qui l'en recouvrait.  
   
«  **-  Loin de toi.**  
-  **Je** **suis si désagréable que ça ?** _Demanda-t-il, amusé._  
-  **Tu veux vraiment savoir ?... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place toi, si un démon t'emmenait chez lui et te demandait de lui faire confiance ?**  
-  **Sincèrement ?** _Il marqua une pause_. **Je me serais enfui depuis longtemps. »**  
   
 **L** e mécheux ne sut quoi dire. Il n'avait même pas pensé à fuir parce qu'il savait que dans tous les cas où il y arriverait le brun retrouverait forcément sa trace. Ses pouvoirs de monstre le lui permettaient aisément. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de coiffé après son réveil. Il devait d'ailleurs ressemblait à un zombi ou quelque de très proche de l'horreur. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et des cernes presque violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux azurs vides. Fatigué, fatigué de luttait contre des démons qui de toutes manières finirait bien par les tuer tous les deux.  
   
 **« Mais faut croire que je suis un minimum intéressant pour que tu sois encore là, debout dans cette maison, devant l'une des pires créatures qu'il soit. »**  
   
 **S** on ton sur la fin était sarcastique, presque méchant. Comme si il reprochait quelque chose au chasseur, ou bien à lui-même. Après tout, comment ne pouvait-il pas être dégouté de son propre corps alors qu'en lui, se promenait le mal incarné ? Alors qu'au fond de son âme le bien et le mal s'affrontaient à longueur de temps ? Un duel sans fin, sans merci. Interminable.  
   
 **«  Je ne t'oblige pas à rester, tu peux partir si tu le souhaites mais je pensais... Je pensais qu'après t'avoir infligé les pires douleurs je te devais bien la sureté. Mais saches que si tu décides de partir ils ne t'épargneront pas. Dès que tu seras sans protection ils te mettront la main dessus et crois-moi tu auras beau être le plus doué des chasseurs tu n'arriveras pas à leurs faire face. Tu ne tiendras pas bien longtemps. Tu peux me faire confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. D'abord ils te feront souffrir, pleurer, crier et ensuite ils te transperceront le cœur. Et peut-être même qu'ils le donneront à bouffer à leurs chiens de l'enfer. Alors si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux, si tu veux vraiment finir ta vie de cette manière, la porte est grande ouverte. Je t'en prie. »**  
   
 **L** e bouclé lui offrait l'occasion de partir, de rejoindre Niall et Liam puis mener sa vie d'avant. Il devrait affronter Alastor et Zayn sans grande défense mis à part les cartouches de sel, l'eau bénite et les pièges à démons mais... Mais il perdait totalement la raison. S'il était enfermé ici, c'était avant tout pour protéger son meilleur ami du mal, de la mort qui attendait le bon moment pour frapper. Il était partagé entre deux choix. Celui de revoir le seul proche qui lui restait ou bien décider de ne pas le mettre en danger en restant loin de lui.  
   
« **Cool, merci. C'était sympa ces quelques jours avec toi. Penses à faire les poussières dans cette baraque de temps en temps puis changer la tapisserie parce que là ça fait un peu moyen âge ou prison... A jamais j'espère**. »  
   
 **S** ur ces mots il ouvrit la porte et la referma quelques secondes plus tard sur lui, sans même n'avoir laissé le temps au cadet de réagir. Ce dernier était planté au milieu du couloir, sans voix. Totalement choqué. Il pensait qu'après l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté il lui serait un minimum redevable. Mais non... Il s'enfuyait. Rien que ça. En même il le comprenait. Ce n'était pas une chose facile de vivre avec un démon, de passer ses jours enfermé avec lui alors que ses humeurs changées d'une minute à l'autre, alors que la peur de se faire tuer était présente à longueur de temps et les rongeait. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, son cœur se comprima. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, pas à nouveau. Il ouvrit à son tour la porte et fit face à la nuit. Le noir total. A part quelques lampes enterrées dans le sol il n'y avait aucune lumière. Peut-être la lune. Oui, elle qui brillait haut dans le ciel sombre. Un frisson le traversa face au contraste de température, entre la chaleur de la maison et la brise fraîche qui soufflait dehors. Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit ou quelque chose comme ça et le garçon qu'il se devait de protéger venait de s'enfuir. Sans crier gare. Sans réflexion. Sur un coup de tête. De sa faute. Entièrement. Il avait envie de crier, hurler à en perdre la voix. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes qu'il côtoie finissent par l'abandonner ?  
   
 **« Deux minutes ? Je pensais que tu serais plus rapide que ça. »**  
   
 **C** ette voix provenant du côté droit, derrière lui, le fit sursauter. D'un seul geste il se retourna pour distinguer dans la pénombre les traits et la forme de Louis. Un sourire mesquin dessiné sur ses lèvres et les yeux pétillants, comme un enfant qui venait de réussir son coup en beauté. Harry frissonnait de la tête aux pieds, partagé entre la joie et la colère. Il n'était pas partit finalement ? Sa poitrine s'affolait pour reprendre un quelques secondes plus tard une cadence normale. Actuellement il avait juste envie de le frapper avec ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'à l'écroulement tellement le mécheux lui avait fichu une peur bleue. Au lieu de ça, il le laissa sur place et marcha d'un pas actif jusqu'à sa voiture qui se trouvait derrière la bâtisse. Trop en colère, trop sur les nerfs, trop... Émotif. La clé de la voiture dans sa poche de jean il la déverrouilla et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir une bouteille de bière –rangée dans une petite glacière toujours remplie. Exténué, il le referma puis alla s'installer en tailleur sur le capot de sa voiture. Le plus vieux qui était resté à l'écart – mais toujours attentif- durant la scène se rapprocha doucement du brun alors qu'il venait de presque vider la moitié de sa bouteille.  
  
 **«  Eh doucement mec, si tu continues comme ça tu vas te taper une méchante gueule de bois demain matin. »**  
   
 **M** ais Harry ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, le moindre regard, le moindre mot. Il se contentait de fixer le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, et les étoiles brillantes qui l'en décoraient. Avant que sa vie ne devienne un carnage il prenait une soirée entière, voir même une nuit, à rester éveillé à la belle étoile. Parfois il se surprenait à se réveiller dehors le lendemain en plein jour. Mais le bruit de la nuit, les sons de la nature l'apaisait. Et en ce moment même, le silence était son meilleur ami. Le châtain soupira en se rendant compte – au bout de quelques secondes- qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même, il pensait juste faire une blague. Parce que ces temps-ci les occasions de rire ne se présentaient pas si souvent et il savait qu'elles se feraient de plus en plus rares.  
   
«  **-  Tu comptes rester ici à t'enfiler des bières toute la soirée ?**  
-  **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**  
-   **Et... Tu vas me faire la tête combien de temps comme ça exactement ?**  
-   **A jamais, j'espère**. _Cracha-t-il mauvais, en reprenant les mêmes paroles que Louis avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte, le regardant d'un air mauvais._  
-  **D'accord, écoute. J'aurais très bien me tirer depuis longtemps si je le voulais, d'ailleurs j'y ai pensé pendant les deux premiers jours qu'on a passé ensemble mais finalement plus le temps défilait et moins j'en avais envie. Et tu sais pourquoi ?... Parce que je sentais que t'avais besoin de quelqu'un, que tu te sentais seul espèce de con ! Au début je pensais que t'étais vraiment le plus débile de tous les démons pour décider de protéger un pauvre humain et –par la même occasion- de te foutre à dos toute ton espèce. J'ai eu peur de toi, je pensais que tu allais me conduire dans un piège ou un truc dans le genre. Que tu allais me tuer durant cette nuit à l'hôtel, que t'irais trancher la gorge de mon meilleur ami mais... Quand tu m'as raconté ta vie antérieure, ton séjour en enfer putain j'ai... J'ai eu pitié de toi. Alors ouais je sais c'est pas ce que tu veux, d'ailleurs personne n'en veux de cette putain de compassion. Je ne te croyais pas, je ne voulais pas me dire qu'avant d'être...** _Il_ _hésita un bref instant._ **Un monstre, tu avais été un humain, un chasseur, comme moi. Un mec tout à fait normal qui sauvait des vies. J'ai... J'ai dû passer des heures à me torturer l'esprit, à me demander si je m'engageais sur la bonne voie, si je prenais les bonnes décisions, si t'étais fiable et... Putain! Je te fais confiance, Harry. Peu importe ce que ça va me couter de te suivre, peu importe les obstacles et même si je dois mourir au bout du chemin – de toutes manières ça devra bien arriver- saches que je te donne mon entière confiance. Jusqu'à la fin. Alors même si tu me force, même si tu me cries de me barrer je ne le ferais pas. Parce que tant tout ce merdier ne sera pas fini tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire tenir debout, quelqu'un qui sera toujours à tes côtés. Je sais ce que tu ressens du fait de ne plus avoir personne, je sais que perdre ses proches c'est la pire crasse que la vie puisse nous faire. T'as l'impression que ton monde s'écroule, que la planète entière t'en veux, que tu n'as plus rien et justement c'est pour ça que je ne te lâcherais pas. Les démons qui sont à notre cul, ils n'hésiteront pas à retourner ça contre nous, pour en faire leur plus belle arme, pour nous faire flancher et crois-moi ce sera pire que les coups de couteau dans les bras ou dans le ventre. La douleur physique ce ne sera rien comparé à celle que tu subiras à l'intérieur. Psychologiquement. Et elle te détruira. Ce sera exactement dans ces moments-là qu'on devra s'aider, se soutenir... Tu auras besoin de moi et j'aurais besoin de toi. »**  
   
 **L** e plus jeune tourna le regard vers lui, ébahit. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il lui faisait... Confiance ? Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'il le lui dise, qu'il prononce ces quelques mots qui à présent changeaient toute la donne. «  _Je te fais confiance._  » cette phrase tournait et retournait dans son esprit. Comme une chanson que l'on ne voulait pas oublier. Et bizarrement toute forme de haine contre lui venait de disparaitre, s'estomper dans l'air. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, éternité durant laquelle il n'avait fait que se regarder. Azurs contre émeraudes. Émeraudes contre azurs. Louis n'avait plus cet air moqueur et serein plaqué sur son visage, non, il était sérieux, grave. Mais avant tout sincère. Peut-être allait-il regretter, peut-être avait-il fait le mauvais choix, peut-être qu'il mourait avant même d'avoir eu le temps de serrer une dernière fois son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Pourtant il était sur d'une chose, Harry n'était pas un menteur. Ses paroles, ses actes étaient vrais depuis le début. Certes il était étrange, impulsif, difficile à cerner, effrayant, mais l'ainé avait compris – peut-être un peu trop tard- qu'il pouvait lui accorder son entière confiance. D'autres, à sa place, en rencontrant un démon qui leur proposait son aide auraient refusé catégoriquement et auraient tué ce dernier, mais lui sentait qu'il ne serait pas en danger avec le bouclé. Pas le moins du monde. Qu'il serait son bouclier, sa protection, sa bouée de sauvetage lors de la noyade et il savait qu'il en aurait grandement besoin parce que malgré les apparences il n'était pas un homme fort. Trop sentimental, trop tourné vers le passé, trop nostalgique. Trop. Toujours trop de choses qui le rendaient faible, qui le mènerait à sa perte. Et Harry était là pour le maintenir debout, pour lui donner du pouvoir. C'était son devoir. De le sauver. Il soupira juste avant de s'assoir sur le devant de la voiture, lui aussi. En tournant la tête vers le plus jeune il put discerner un sourire sur son visage, pas comme ceux d'avant. Moqueur, malsain, amusé. Non, un sourire sincère. Un sourire.... D'amitié.  
   
 **«  -  Par contre la prochaine fois que je me réveille dans ton lit sans ma permission, avec toi qui dors à mes côtés, je te promets que t'auras le droit à une douche d'eau bénite.**  
-  **Ne mens pas, je sais qu'au fond tu voudrais que ça se reproduise. »**  
   
 **I** l lui adressa un clin d'œil, comme réponse le brun obtenu simplement un coup de coude dans les côtes, et pour la première fois depuis un long moment il se mit à rire. Un rire communicatif qui entraina le mécheux à se joindre à lui. Ils pouvaient se permettre ça, juste pour une soirée, quelques heures, tout oublier. Oublier que les pires démons étaient à leurs trousses, oublier la peur, oublier que la mort n'était pas si loin, oublier qu'ils risquaient leurs vies à chaque seconde qui passait. Oublier le monde autour d'eux. Profiter de chaque instant parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si il y aurait un lendemain.  
   
 **« Dis.... ? »**  
   
 **H** arry releva les yeux vers lui attendant la suite de sa question alors qu'il portait sa bouteille à ses lèvres, le vent soufflait dans ses boucles folles et ses pupilles brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Malgré ses efforts Louis n'arrivait pas à poser sa question, à évoquer ce sujet qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis trop longtemps mais.... Le plus jeune ne voudrait surement pas en parler, parce que ce n'était pas une histoire simple. Même la pire de toutes.  
   
 **«  -  Ça te dérangerait de... De me raconter des trucs sur toi. Enfin, de ta vie avant de devenir un démon je veux dire.**  
-  **Je pense que tu sais déjà à peu près ce qu'est le quotidien d'un chasseur, Louis.**  
-  **Pas cette partie-là, non. Me... Parler de tes parents, de tes amis, de ton passé. Sans la chasse et toutes ces saletés qui veulent notre mort.**  
-  **Tu veux que je te parle de... Moi ? »**  
   
 **L** e mécheux répondit par un faible _« oui »_ qui à la fin s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis que le démon haussa les sourcils à la fois étonné et amusé qu'il lui demande une telle chose. Après tout, il pourrait très bien lui demander comment aller se dérouler la suite de leur histoire ? Qui d'autre pourrait éventuellement se mettre en travers de leur chemin ? Combien de temps ils allaient rester dans cette maison ? Combien de temps ils allaient survivre ? Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui poserait cette question. Parler de lui... Qu'avait-il à dire ? Son histoire était loin d'être intéressante. Il soupira en s'allongeant sur le capos de la voiture, ses jambes étendues dépassant le rebord de celle-ci. Par où commencer ?  
   
 **« Pose moi des questions alors... »**  
   
 **L** ouis saisit la bouteille presque vide d'Harry pour la faire tourner deux ou trois fois entre ses doigts avant de la finir. Comment poser les bonnes questions à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas si ses parents étaient encore en vie ? A quelqu'un qui revenait de l'enfer ? A quelqu'un qui était totalement brisé ?  
  
 **«  -  Tu... Tu voulais vraiment être chasseur ?**  
\-   **Ouais je pense. Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui aime rester assis derrière un bureau toute une journée. Et puis dans le monde du travail les jours se ressemblent tellement. C'est horriblement ennuyeux. Je veux dire... Tu te rends dans ta société, tu travailles jusqu'à midi, tu vas manger au réfectoire avec tes collègues, tu retournes à la tâche jusqu'à pas d'heure et tu rentres chez toi épuisé. Et c'est comme ça six jours sur sept. Tu n'as pas réellement de vie sociale. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans une répétition sans fin. Chasseur c'était le mieux à faire.**  
\-   **Et tu as toujours bossé seul ?**  
\-   **Je suis assez solitaire et au moins je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour la vie d'un proche qui exercerait ce métier avec moi. Je sauvais des gens, des innocents et je tuais des monstres.**  
\-   **Tu aurais envie de revoir tes... Tes parents un jour ? Quand tout ça sera fini.**  
\-   **C'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, oui. Ce sont les seuls qui ne m'ont jamais abandonné. Ils m'ont aimé comme personne ne le fera dans ma vie, ils m'ont protégé alors oui. Je leur dois tout. Absolument tout... I** _l marqua une pause d'une minute, les yeux rivés sur le ciel._ **Et... Toi ? Tu iras les voir ?**  
\-   **Je ne pense pas. Ma mère me déteste alors si c'est pour qu'elle me foute à la porte encore une fois.**  
\-   **Et ton père ? Il ne vit pas avec vous ?**  
\-   **Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il est mort quelques jours après ma naissance. »**  
  
 **A** l'entente de cette phrase, Harry se releva instantanément, cherchant à rassurer le chasseur mais ce dernier avait tourné sa tête à l'opposé pour cacher les traits tirés de son visage. Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout c'était évoqué son passé, plus précisément celui concernant sa situation avec sa famille. Sa mère qui le rejetait et son père qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Ni frère, ni sœur. A part Niall, il n'avait plus personne sur qui réellement compter. Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, dans un silence de mort uniquement animé par le bruit des feuilles des arbres qui se caressaient à cause du vent, puis posa sa main chaude sur la sienne. Glacée. Immédiatement, l'autre garçon tourna le regard vers lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour à ce contact.  
   
 **«  -  Louis.... Tu peux me parler tu sais.**  
\-   **Ça va. »**  
  
 **S** eulement le faux sourire sur ses lèvres était un signe des plus trompeurs, en fait il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait tiré un trait sur les liens familiaux. Il tentait d'avancer sans jeter des regards soucieux en arrière, le passé était –en réalité- son pire ennemi.  
  
 **«  Non, c'est faux. Ça ne va pas justement et malgré ce que tu penses les problèmes ne se régleront pas si tu décides de les enterrer. Ils reviendront beaucoup plus puissants qu'auparavant. Prendre sur toi n'arrangera rien, au contraire.... Je suis là pour t'écouter, tu le sais, et même si tu craques je m'en fous totalement. Parce que c'est humain. Alors lâches prise et laisses quelqu'un voir ce qui a en toi Louis. Pour ton bien. Tu n'y arriveras jamais seul... Pas cette fois. »**  
  
 **H** arry semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, son ton était grave. Il le suppliait presque de lui confier ses moindres secrets, d'arrêter d'essayer de porter un masque qui –si il le gardait trop longtemps- finirait par lui déchirer le visage lorsqu'il essayerait de l'enlever. Pour renforcer ses dires il resserra son emprise sur la main maintenant tremblante du châtain dont l'esprit ne lui demandait rien d'autre qu'ouvrir les vannes. Il se sentait en confiance, comme si il pouvait tout lui dire sans craindre le moindre jugement. Se libérer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ce poids qui, un jour ou l'autre, le ferait crouler.  
  
 **« Dès mon plus jeune âge ma mère voulait que je sois présenté comme un garçon de bonne famille, tu vois le genre, bien coiffé, bien habillé, le costume, les chaussures noires cirées et tous ce qui s'en suit. Mais je détestais tout ça. Le pull que je portais le dimanche –pour aller prier- me grattait atrocement et mes chemises avaient tendances à être beaucoup trop petites. Elle croyait dur comme fer que dieu veillait sur nous, qu'il nous protégeait et que si on ne faisait rien de mal on irait au paradis mais.... J'y ai jamais cru. Parce que si ce soit disant Dieu garder un œil sur nous, j'aurais connu mon père, et... Et mon oncle ne serait pas mort d'une putain balle dans le dos.** _Les larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux océans, il inspira un grand coup._ **Durant l'année de mes seize ans, j'étais troublé, je me cherchais beaucoup, j'avais peu d'amis sur qui comptait. Et le fait que mon oncle m'ai quitté n'arrangeait rien à l'histoire. Mais ma mère disait que tous les ados pensaient ça pendant cette période. Il y avait Niall qui était là depuis le début. Je parlais peu, je ne me confiais pas, je m'enfermer des heures dans ma chambre, je ne sortais jamais le week end. Un jour... C'était un Samedi il me semble. Elle avait invité le révérant de l'église et sa fille – qui devait avoir le même âge que moi- à venir dîner. J'ai toujours hais ce genre de soirée, parce que ma mère trouvait à chaque fois un reproche à me faire, ou elle me ridiculisait devant tous les convives. Enfin... Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'au dessert, elle a commencé à parler de mes relations amoureuses. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait à faire franchement ? Elle était de long en large le fait que je n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne de ma vie, que la seule fille que j'avais ramené lors de mes quatorze ans m'avait quitté au bout de trois jours. En quoi un truc pareil pouvait intéresser un homme d'église merde ? Et après j'ai finalement compris ce qu'elle voulait faire... Je l'ai lu dans son regard. Elle souhaitait me caser avec sa fille à lui. Soit disant que ça ferait bonne impression, que je serais plus sage. Mais j'en avais strictement rien à faire d'elle. Ça faisait déjà un mois que j'étais avec mon ex et je savais depuis plus d'un an que je les filles ne m'intéressait pas. Ma mère a commencé son grand discours sur l'amour, et j'en pouvais plus. Puis là.... Dans un élan, ou une poussée d'adrénaline je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis levé et je lui ai tout déballé. Sans exception. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux, mais pas d'une fille, je l'ai vu pâlir et... Putain ça m'a presque fait sourire. Je pleurais parce que j'étais sur les nerfs, mais je m'en fichais. Je venais de me libérer. Bien sûr, elle m'a passé un savon du soir, en me privant de tous ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Le lendemain elle me parlait mal, comme à un chien. Elle disait que j'étais fou, que j'allais mal et que c'était pour ça que je disais des conneries. Elle ne voulait pas me croire, d'ailleurs elle ne m'a jamais cru. Elle pensait que j'étais malade. Et finalement au bout de quatre jour je suis allé chez Niall, il avait son propre loft à l'époque. Puis y'a eu la chasse... Donc je... Disons que je ne suis...  Je ne suis jamais retourné chez moi depuis plus d'un an.**  
\-   **Tu... Tu penses qu'elle t'en veut encore ?**  
\-   **J'en suis certain, oui. Elle a honte. Pour elle c'est pas normal d'avoir un fils gay, je devais être un garçon polis, courtois et hétéro. Mais je ne voulais pas mener une vie sous ses ordres, et les règles qu'elle m'imposait, je voulais juste être moi-même.**  
\-   **Et finalement ton copain t'a quitté...** _Murmura-t-il en enlevant sa main de la sienne._  
\-   **Ouais mais bizarrement je ne suis pas triste. Je l'ai été sur le coup parce que je l'aimais vraiment mais... S'il n'avait pas voulu me suivre je l'aurais largué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne me laissait plus de liberté, et il m'a considéré comme un écervelé quand je lui ai dit que je partais chassé les monstres... Il m'a dit juste avant de me laisser que mon oncle aurait dû être enfermé à l'asile et que de cette façon ça lui aurait évité de crever.**  
\-   **Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu l'as laissé partir sans rien dire ?**  
\-   **Tu plaisantes j'espère ?... Je lui foutus une beigne.**  
\-   **Je pleins le pauvre homme qui partagera la vie d'un garçon aussi dur que toi Louis. »**  
  
 **L** e dit Louis lui administra une tape sur l'épaule accompagné d'un air faussement choqué tandis que le brun rit de plus belle, son rire clair et mélodieux qui vint –une fois de plus- caressait les oreilles de celui qui l'avait provoqué. Une question lui piquait les lèvres à lui aussi, une question qu'il gardait sur le bout de la langue depuis quelques jours. Il se pinça les lèvres, semblant réfléchir, juste avant de se lancer.  
   
 **«  Et toi alors ?... Tu... Il s'est passé quoi pour ta part au niveau des amours ? »**  
  
 **H** arry pencha la tête sur son épaule droite, amusé, sur le point de se mettre à rire mais il plongea simplement son regard dans celui du plus vieux.  
   
«  **-  C'est sérieux ? Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie amoureuse.**  
-   **Je t'ai parlé de la mienne. Et si je me rappelle bien, au départ, c'était toi qui devais répondre aux questions.**  
-   **Très bien, comme tu voudras. »**  
  
 **I** l se rallongea sur le capot noir du véhicule puis passa ses bras derrière sa tête dévoilant une infime partit de son bas du ventre où Louis ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux durant de longues secondes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se racla la gorge en détournant le regard.  
   
«  -  **Si tu veux tout savoir l'amour et moi on ne s'entend pas du tout. J'ai dû avoir jusqu'ici un peu moins d'une dizaine de relation et aucune n'a d'elle duré plus de deux semaines. Faut dire que je ne suis pas doué pour garder les gens que j'aime auprès de moi. Je suis plutôt....**  
-  **Étrange ?**  »  
  
 **C** omme seule réponse il reçut un coup de genou de la part du bouclé qui leva les yeux au ciel, le chasseur sourit juste avant de venir s'allonger à son tour à ses côtés. Ses yeux parcouraient l'infinité d'étoile qui brillait au-dessus de lui et de sa place il avait la nette impression de pouvoir les caresser du bout des doigts. Tout lui semblait plus calme, plus serein et si Harry n'avait pas repris la parole à ce moment précis il se serait surement endormi à cet endroit.  
  
«  -  **Je suis plutôt discret. Si une personne ne vient pas me parler je ne vais pas aller chercher à le faire de moi – même. Et j'aime la solitude, je me sens bien seul dans mon coin. Mais je ne sais pas, il doit avoir un truc qui cloche avec moi, pour que tout le monde me laisse.... Depuis que je me suis transformé en démon j'évite de plus en plus de fréquenter les gens, puis je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à l'amour quant à l'intérieur de moi se déroulait un combat infernal entre le bien et le mal.**  
-  **Donc, ça fait plus d'un an que tu n'as pas eu de relation amoureuse ?**  
-  **Fricoter avec les démons ce n'est pas mon truc. Ils sont tellement... Malsains. Ils ne recherchent pas des histoires à longue durée tu sais.**  
\- **Et... En tant que mi humain mi démon, tu ressens toujours des sentiments ?**  
-  **Bien sûr. Par exemple quand j'ai vu Zayn te torturer j'ai... J'ai eu peur. Je savais qu'il allait te tuer mais au fond je sentais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, que tu sauvais des gens rien de plus, comme moi avant, alors....**  
\- **Alors tu m'as sauvé.**  
\-   **Mais à quel prix ?... Aujourd'hui tu te retrouves séparer de ton meilleur ami, de ton seul parent qui te reste, tu risques ta peau tous jours à cause d'un abrutit dans mon genre qui n'a pas réfléchit avant de te capturer et qui n'est pas même pas capable de te protéger. »**  
   
 **L** ouis leva les yeux au ciel, en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, puis tourna la tête vers le brun qui ne cessait d'admirer la couverture d'étoile qui recouvrait le plafond au-dessus de lui. Émerveillé. Si le chasseur ne connaissait rien de lui il aurait très bien pu le confondre avec un adolescent normal de dix-neuf ans qui croquait la vie à pleine dents. Mais il était loin, très loin, d'être ce garçon banal passant ses jours entre le lycée et les soirées amicales lors des week-ends. Il était solitaire, discret, mystérieux, et surtout brisé.  
   
 **« T'as raison Harry, t'es un abrutit. »**  
   
 **P** référant ne pas évoquer le sujet fâcheux, il décida de le prendre par l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le bouclé sourit, sans même bouger d'un poil.  
   
«  **-  Donc je suis un abrutit bizarre et con ? Dis-moi donc ce que je ne suis pas ça ira plus vite.**  
\- **Tu n'es pas méchant, t'es pas égoïste... Puis tu n'es pas si laid que ça aussi. »**  
  
 **A** vait-il vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir prononcé cette phrase sans réfléchir. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et se mirent à brûler violemment. Certes Harry n'était pas méchant physiquement mais il ne pouvait pas.... Enfin envisager une relation avec un démon n'était pas quelque chose de... De saint. Lorsque le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui il se retourna furtivement, gêné, son regard essayant de fixer toute autre chose que l'homme à ses côtés mais sans même avoir les yeux braqués sur lui il pouvait très bien deviner ce petit sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres. Finalement au bout de deux longues minutes sans rien dire, le mécheux se releva et descendit du rebord du capot du véhicule.  
  
 «  **-  On devrait peut-être rentrer non ?**  
-  **Fatigué Louis ?** _Questionna l'autre, amusé._  
-  **De toi, oui. »**  
  
 **L** e démon émit un petit rire avant de se relever à son tour tout en saisissant la bouteille tombée au sol puis ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la maison restée allumée durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé dehors. Ce fut l'un des rares moments –depuis le début- où ils avaient entretenu une conversation jusqu'à la fin, sans que l'un ne parte précipitamment, ne tombe dans une colère monstre, ou ne se retire à cause de la gêne. Une fois à l'intérieur, Louis alla s'installer au salon, devant la cheminée d'où émanait une chaleur rassurante, Harry quant à lui se rendit en cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger même si il n'était pas loin d'une heure trente du matin. L'ambiance était calme, sereine et reposante et le châtain se serait bien assoupit dans ce canapé si le brun n'était pas rentré à ce moment même.  
  
 **«  -  Tu as faim ?**  
\- **Tu trouves toujours les heures pas possibles pour manger toi, tu as un don je crois.** _Se moqua-t-il, souriant._ **Mais oui, j'ai un peu faim.**  
- **Rigoles tiens, en attendant moi je sais lequel de nous deux à rougis jusqu'aux oreilles il y a à peine dix minutes de cela. »**  
  
 **A** ccompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire heureux il quitta la pièce pour retourner à ses fourneaux. Le plus vieux poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, il se sentait stupide d'avoir ouvrir la bouche sans même réfléchir. Mais il le pensait, oui, il avait un beau visage, des yeux émeraudes qui mettaient sa peau laiteuse en valeur, un corps aux proportions parfaites alors peut-être que si Harry n'était pas un démon il pourrait penser à envisager quelque chose avec lui mais.... Voilà tout le problème. C'était un démon. Une force du mal, contre son gré certes, mais s'en était irrévocablement un. Et même si il lui accordait sa confiance il ne pouvait nier le fait que ses humeurs cycliques l'effrayaient encore. Le moindre mot de travers pouvait le faire basculer de la joie à la colère, le rire à l'énervement, l'amusement à l'ignorance. Le danger était présent, le danger que son protecteur puisse se briser à n'importe quel moment parce qu'il ne tenait que sur un fil. Un fil loin d'être solide. L'odeur de la nourriture commençait à envahir ses sens, le feu ardent réchauffait chacun de ses porcs, le craquement du bois dans la cheminée lui donnait envie de dormir. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ici ? Il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas entre ces murs il se sentait en sécurité. Le cadet était capable de le protéger il le savait, mais seulement il une telle mauvaise estime de lui qu'il ne s'en croyait pas apte pourtant le chasseur avait une foi grandissante – de jour en jour- en lui. Parce qu'il savait que si sa vie était entre ses mains, elle ne risquait absolument rien.  
  
 **« J'espère que ça te plaira un minimum, je ne suis pas tellement doué niveau culinaire. Ni en quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. »**  
  
 **L** ouis poussa un soupir de plus à l'entente de cette phrase, il accepta l'assiette et les couverts que lui tendit le bouclé en lui gratifiant un sourire de remerciement, mais il s'effaça rapidement.  
  
 **« Harry, arrêtes un peu de parler de toi comme ça. Tu n'es pas un incapable. Ouvres les yeux, tu as tout. Je ne rigolais pas tout à l'heure quand je te disais que t'étais pas laid, c'est la vérité. Et même si tu vas encore probablement de foutre de moi je te le dis encore. Tu es beau... Parce que le fait que tu aies une si mauvaise image de toi ça me fait mal. Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as la force, l'intelligence, l'humour. Toutes ces petites choses qui font de toi quelqu'un de bien. Sincèrement pourquoi tu te considères comme un raté ? Putain t'as toutes ces qualités que moi je n'aurais jamais, malgré ce que tu peux croire je ne suis pas fort. Il suffit d'un mauvais cauchemar pour que je tombe dans les pommes, qu'on parle de mon oncle pour que je fonde en larmes et que mon esprit me murmure de tout lâché. Je suis faible, je peux me briser à tout moment. C'est presque si je ne frôle pas la crise à chaque fois. Alors oui je sais, t'es un démon, oui tu t'es fait baiser par le roi des connards en enfer, oui on t'a surement laminé le corps et l'esprit jusqu'à ce que tu ne ressentes plus rien mais....** _Il ravala un sanglot._ **Mais une fois que tout ça sera fini toi tu feras quoi ? T'iras retrouver tes parents, reprendre ta vie de jeune adulte et te faire des amis. Tu as un truc que je n'aurais probablement jamais.... Un avenir. Moi je n'ai pas de maison sous laquelle passer le reste de ma vie, je n'ai pas de famille pour m'accueillir et me réconforter, j'ai juste un meilleur ami avec qui je chercherais en vain un abri pour l'hiver et les jours rudes. Et tu vois ça...** _Il souffla, les yeux humides et une bille dans la gorge_. **Ça me fait royalement chier. Parce que tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre alors que derrière tout cet amas de bordel tu as des gens pour te réparer, un destin à construire alors que moi c'est.... Le néant total. Un trou noir. J'ai juste une putain de bagnole et Niall ok ? Alors tu vas la fermer deux secondes et réfléchir avant de parler sinon... Sinon je te jure que je te la casserais ta gueule d'ange, compris ? »**  
  
 **A** force de vouloir garder trop de choses en lui ça devait forcément finir par exploser et à présent il se sentait mieux. Libérer d'un poids. D'un sentiment qui lui pensait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps, même si il ne partirait surement jamais. Les larmes commençaient à affluer à ses yeux, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et cacha son visage cerné par la fatigue contre ses bras tremblant. Harry encore abasourdit et peiné par ce récent discours, se leva finalement de son fauteuil, dans lequel il s'était assis dès que le mécheux avait commencé à parler, et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Tout de même avec prudence il posa une main dans son dos, il détestait voir les gens pleurer, craquer devant il se sentait toujours impuissant et fautif durant ces moments, mais à peine ses doigts avaient-ils touché le corps de l'ainé que celui-ci le repoussa tout en se reculant.  
  
 **«  Me touche pas putain ! »**  
  
 **S** a voix était brisée, enrouée, et noyé dans les sanglots. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Alors il se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit –en courant presque- jusqu'à sa chambre sécurisé. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et ne prit même pas la peine de retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Tant pis si il apparaissait une fois de plus comme un faible, tant pis si le bouclé se sentait blessé par ses paroles. Il pleurait. Abondement. Sans retenue. La pièce était insonorisée, personne ne pourrait donc l'entendre. Tant mieux. Mais... Tout était à refaire.  
   
 **L** ouis se réveilla difficilement à cause d'un bruit contre la porte, il se frotta les yeux. La pièce était presque totalement dans le noir et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se releva sur ses coudes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi à même le sol. Son dos lui faisait mal et sa joue droite était glacée, la peau de son visage humide dû à ses récentes larmes. Combien de temps avait-il dormi au juste ? Et où était le plus jeune ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus la question que le bruit se fit entendre une fois encore contre le métal de la porte. Comme un grattement. Il se mit sur ses pieds en se tenant au mur à côté de lui et hésita un long moment à ouvrir. Peut-être était-ce simplement une souris ou un rat ? Ou même le bouclé ? Mais il ne voulait pas engager une conversation avec lui. Pas maintenant. En poussant un soupir il ouvrit tout de même la porte qui laissa apparaître... Et bien rien. Le noir. Il avança dans la cave pour y voir essayer d'y voir plus clair. Lui jouait-il une farce ?  
  
 **« Harry ? »**


	10. Chapter 10

**Livre I. Chapitre dix : **

 

 

 

**« Harry ? »**

**M** ais il n'y eut aucune réponse, aucun bruit mis à part un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, il frissonna, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour détecter cette présente qu'il se retrouva éjecter contre le mur du fond. Son dos claqua violemment contre ce dernier et il lui semblait avoir senti ses os craquer face à ce choc. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il retomba au sol, et il gémit de douleur. Mais que faisait Harry? Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas lui dans cette pièce, il le savait, il n'avait reconnu son parfum. Son odeur. Sa respiration sereine. Une faible lumière s'alluma au plafond, Louis cligna des yeux difficilement bien qu'elle n'était pas forte. Une silhouette assez costaud sortit de l'ombre laissant apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Un homme ? Non, un démon. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et sa bouche formait un sourire malsain. Son cœur palpita, sa poitrine s'affola, la peur envahissait ses porcs. Qu'avait-il fait au brun?

**«  Dire que je pensais devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour que je puisse te capturer mais non, tu as foncé les yeux fermés dans le piège. »**

**L** e mécheux tenta de se relever à deux reprises mais à chaque fois il retomba au sol alors qu'il s'était à peine assit. La faiblesse emplissait chacun de ses porcs. Le démon le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, encore, il grimaça mais n'émit aucun bruit de douleur, ne voulant pas satisfaire le monstre en face de lui qui prenait déjà un malin plaisir de la situation actuelle. Il le saisit à la base de son cou pour ne plus qu'il bouge ou essaye de se défaire de son emprise, bien qu'elle était trop puissante pour qu'il y arrive. Un affrontement de regard assez long, le dégout sur le visage de l'un et la peur sur celui de l'autre.

**«  -  Tu sais ce que je déteste par-dessus-tout chez les humains ?**

- **Laisses moi deviner ? Le fait qu'ils soient plus intelligents que les saloperies dans ton genre.**

-  **Ton sens de l'humour est inné, vraiment. Mais non... Le fait qu'ils se croient plus fort que tout le monde, qu'ils pensent pouvoir réduire à néant notre espèce alors que c'est nous qui écraserons les petits moustiques que vous êtes. C'est ton cas en ce moment.**

- **On reparlera de ça après que je t'aurais planté mon couteau sacré dans le cœur, d'accord ?**

-  **Encore une fois tu te surestimes alors que tu sais comme moi que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, du moins pas vivant.**

-  **C'est ce qu'on verra.**

-  **Ah parce que tu penses vraiment que l'autre con de démon là-haut viendra à la rescousse de la pauvre princesse en détresse ? Je crois que tu rêves un peu trop.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale enflure ?!** _Demanda-t-il énervé tout en se débattant._

- **Moi ? Rien. Mais tu sais que la pièce dans laquelle tu dors et la cave sont insonorisées alors... Il n'entendra surement rien. Tu auras beau crier il s'en fichera totalement. Si tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à faire de toi tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.**

-  **Si j'étais à ta place je m'abstiendrais de parler et je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou aussi.**

- **Et pourquoi je ferais ça alors que c'est toi la victime là ? »**

**U** n sourire s'afficha sur le visage du châtain qui malgré la douleur ne pouvait que se sentir rassuré, le démon devant lui fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il prétendait pouvoir s'en sortir alors que ses chances étaient nulles.

**« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça abruti ?! »**

**M** ais il eut à peine le temps de finir de poser sa question qu'il se fit transpercer par un couteau, son torse s'illumina d'une couleur orangé juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol laissant apparaître derrière lui une ombre qui révéla Harry. Partagé entre l'inquiétude et la colère.

**« Pour ça connard. »**

**L** a voix du brun était grave et sèche. Il enleva son couteau du corps du démon avant de relever les yeux vers Louis qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

**«  -  Merci.**

-  **Rentres dans la chambre forte**. _Rétorqua-t-il, froid._

- **Quoi ?**

- **Il n'est pas venu tout seul, il y a d'autres démons dehors.**

- **C... Comment ça ?!**

- **Ils ont préféré nous faire croire qu'il n'y en avait qu'un mais je les ai vu et senti.**

\- **Combien sont-ils ?**

- **Quatre.**

- **Je ne te laisse pas, c'est de la folie.**

- **Parce que tu crois que c'était une option ? Tu vas te mettre en sécurité à l'intérieur et tu ne sortiras que lorsque je te le dirais, ou que je toquerais à la porte.**

- **Mais tu... Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais tout seul.**

- **Tu sais j'ai déjà affronté Zayn et Alastor et ils sont mille fois pires que ces pantins.**

- **Et bien même je refuse que tu fasses une telle connerie !**

- **Tu le pensais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'accorder ton entière confiance tout à l'heure ?**

- **Oui mais...**

- **Alors rentre là-dedans. »**

**L** e plus vieux lâcha un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se jeter la tête la première dans une bande de démon. Certes il était fort, musclé, intelligent mais même avec tout ça le risque de mourir ou d'être blessé n'était pas loin. Et il refusait catégoriquement d'être spectateur de la scène, de se sentir impuissant. Harry sourit en coin juste avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autres des deux épaules du chasseur.

**«  -  Aies confiance, je t'en pries. Je sais me battre, j'ai connu pire tu ne penses pas ? Et des démons crois moi j'en ai vu passer des tas avant ceux-là.**

-  **T'es vraiment chiant dans ton genre.**

- **Allez. Et rassemble tes affaires, on partira tout de suite après. »**

**I** l acquiesça sans rien ajouter et se rendit d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre protégée même si l'angoisse rongé son corps et son esprit. Il se retourna pour échanger un dernier regard inquiet avec le brun avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. La pièce était à peine éclairée mais ce fut assez pour lui permettre de ranger son carnet, ses vêtements, et deux trois armes qu'il avait enlevé de son sac et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, la peur montait, l'air était suffocant, les murs semblaient se rapprochaient. Il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer, inconsciemment il se rongea les ongles. Anxieux. Un cri se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, le mécheux se leva précipitamment du lit pour se rapprocher de celle-ci, à l'écoute du moindre mouvement. Des pas, des bruits de chute, des gémissements de douleur. Il crut même reconnaître la voix d'Harry, ses mains étaient moites et la tentation de sortir de la pièce était tentante, mais il avait la promesse du contraire il y a moins de dix minutes de cela. D'un coup plus rien, le calme plat puis un choc contre un sa porte, il sursauta et se recula de quelques pas. Que se passait-il donc de l'autre côté ? Comment allait le cadet ? Lui avaient-ils fait du mal ? Était-il blessé ou même... ? Non, cette simple pensée lui donnait la nausée. Voir une autre personne mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la sauver lui serait fatal. Il le savait. Son cœur déchirait sa poitrine, sa gorge nouée et sa tête lui tournait déjà. Peut-être devrait-il s'assoir et fermer les yeux ? Le temps semblait se rallongeait, les minutes devaient des heures, les secondes des jours et l'infini commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir assister à ce qui se passait en dehors lui était insupportable, il voulait aider, tuer, venger. Connaître encore cette poussée d'adrénaline lorsqu'il tuerait des monstres, pouvoir défendre le bouclé lui aussi, se montrer fort et résistant. Son pied tapait nerveusement au sol, ses yeux passait d'un point à un autre chaque seconde, ses jambes tremblaient et ses doigts tripotaient les sangles de son sac qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis tout à l'heure. Dix, quinze minutes ? Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Puis... Ne tenant plus. Il ouvrit rapidement et son cœur rata un battement. Ses mains tremblaient encore sur la poignée de la porte. Devant lui se tenait Harry, bel et bien en vie. Sur le point de toqué contre celle-ci à l'instant même. Il lui aurait presque sauté dans les bras si celui-ci ne se tenait pas une hanche, le visage crispé.

**«  -  Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**  
-  **Il faut qu'on s'en aille, vite. »**  
   
 **I** l se retournait déjà pour partir et monter les escaliers mais ce dernier fut stoppé dans son élan par l'ainé qui lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens un instant avant qu'il n'enlève la main du plus jeune de sa hanche pour regarder ce qui se cachait en dessous. Effaré, il découvrit sa chemise blanche couverte de sang et une plaie assez importante sur son corps.  
   
 **«  -  Putain Harry t'es... T'es blessé !**  
- **Merci de me l'apprendre.** _Grimaça-t-il._  
- **Ça va s'empirer et la plaie va s'infecter.**  
-  **Alors dépêchons nous de prendre la route et une fois assez loin et en sécurité on s'arrêtera et je soignerais tout ça. »**  
   
 **S** ans laisser le temps à l'autre jeune homme de lui répondre il monta à l'étage se munir deux sacs qu'il avait pris le temps de remplir durant leur séjour ici avec difficulté sous le regard attentif du mécheux qui venait à peine de remonter les escaliers, ayant laissé au sous-sol des corps de démons gisant un peu partout. Une fois que tout fut éteint et hors service ils sortirent et prirent le chemin de la voiture. Harry n s'apprêtait à monter du côté conducteur mais au lieu de cela le châtain lui resserra le bras et secoua la tête.  
   
 **«  Je n'ai pas envie de que tu meurs au volant et moi par la même occasion, et t'es pas dans un état pour conduire. »**  
   
 **H** arry haussa un sourcil mais ne préféra pas riposter face à lui pour ne pas perdre de temps et également parce qu'avoir le dernier mieux avec Louis était difficile, voire impossible. Tout en se tenant la hanche il prit place de l'autre côté tandis que le mécheux enclenché déjà le moteur. Trois sacs furent jetés sur la banquette arrière dont deux appartement au brun et un au plus vieux, qu'il avait rangé durant son _« emprisonnement »_ dans la chambre forte. En vitesse, la voiture quitta la demeure avant que d'autres démons ne rappliquent au pas de courses et quitta le petit village au bout de dix minutes. Maintenant où aller ? Où se réfugier après que leur seul endroit sur eut été détecté par une horde de démon ? Plus aucun lieu n'était en sécurité maintenant, rien n'était plus sûr. Louis commençait à drôlement paniquer, ses mains tremblaient sur le volant en même temps qu'il jetait des regards inquiets au bouclé à ses côtés qui se tenait toujours la hanche en grimaçant à chaque secousse que subissait le véhicule et qui se répercutait avec insistance sur sa plaie ouverte. Ses mains étaient immaculées de sang ainsi que sa chemise auparavant blanche qui était maintenant tachée d'une couleur rougeâtre, presque marron. Il posa sa lourde tête sur la vitre glacée à cause du mois de Novembre qui prenait bientôt fin. Sa mâchoire se crispait de douleur, ses doigts tremblaient, et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Tandis que ses paupières commençaient doucement à se fermer, le mécheux, lui, posa sa main libre sur son épaule pour le secouer.  
   
 **«  Je te préviens Harry, si tu crèves je te jure que je te tue ! »**  
   
 **L** a difficulté de la situation lui faisait perdre petit à petit sa patience, voir même l'ordre des choses, mais son éternel humour ne cessait d'être présent. Le dit Harry esquissa un sourire qui se crispa pour faire place à la douleur, il essayait de rire mais la souffrance était trop grande. Les minutes défilaient et pourtant le temps semblait se rallonger. Cela ne faisait qu'une petite demi-heure qu'il roulait, mais le risque que le bouclé ne succombe à sa blessure était trop grand pour ne pas y prêter attention.  
   
 **«  On n'est pas très loin d'un hôtel alors ce n'est pas l'heure de flancher. Ça ira. On s'arrêtera là le temps de soigner tout ça puis... Puis on fuira jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certains ces ordures ne nous mettent plus la main dessus. »**  
   
 **M** algré sa voix déterminée il savait pertinemment que ses paroles étaient fausses, d'ailleurs il n'y croyait même pas lui-même. Il essayait seulement de s'en convaincre, mais ça ne marchait pas. Les démons finiraient bien par les retrouver et une fois chose faite, ils les tortureraient tout le deux avant de les tuer dans les pires souffrances.  
   
 **« Tu vas tenir le coup hein ?** _Demanda le chasseur en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse orale._ **Écoutes Harry, je veux que tu me parles. Je dois entendre ta voix pour savoir que tu n'es pas partis, que tu es toujours là, tu comprends ?...** _Il continua après un hochement de tête du cadet._ **Alors parles moi, de ce que tu veux je m'en fous, mais parles moi. »**

**L** e brun du se forcer à plusieurs reprises pour qu'un son sorte enfin d'entre ses lèvres sèches, et quand ce fut le cas, sa phrase les surpris tout deux. D'abord Louis parce qu'il sentit ses joues virées encore plus au rouge, qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et lui pour avoir eu la force de lui avouer ces quelques mots.

**«  J'ai... Tes yeux m'ont toujours fasciné. »**  
   
 **I** nstantanément, le souffle du plus vieux se coupa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le complimentait sur ses yeux, parce que lui-même en adoré la couleur, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il supportait chez lui, mais jamais personne ne lui avait dit cela sur un ton pareil. Aussi doux et agréable. Enfin, personne n'avait jamais employé cette tournure-là. Bien que son regard ne soit pas tourner en direction de Harry il pouvait sentir ses pupilles émeraudes brûlantes le scruter littéralement, transpercer chacun de ses flancs pour essayer de discerner la moindre émotion qui émanait de lui.  
   
«  -  **Leur couleur azure est magnifique, sans mentir, et puis ils sont les seuls à te trahir...**  
-  **Je te préviens si tu me sors le cliché du _: « A chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux j'ai l'impression de plongé dans un océan de sensations. »_ Je t'abandonne avec ta côté sanglante sur la route.** _Ironisa-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet et par la même occasion de cacher sa gêne._  
-  **D'où tu sors cette réplique digne du plus grand Shakespeare ?** _Demanda le bouclé avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix, juste après avoir toussé à deux reprises._  
-  **Et bien...** _Il se racla la gorge_ **. De la bouche de mon ex copain.**  
-  **Sérieusement ? »**  
   
 **H** arry se redressa sur son siège en cuir noir et afficha un sourire mesquin et surprit à la fois tandis que le châtain tentait de redonner la couleur d'origine à ses joues en feu. La honte était le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, et il s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses membres.  
   
 **«  Malheureusement oui. »**  
   
 **L** e cadet haussa un sourcil ce qui signifiait qu'il attendait la suite, et l'autre jeune homme le savait bien étant donné qu'il lâcha un soupir. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment engager une conversation sur son ex petit ami parce que premièrement il s'était juré de l'oublier – et donc de ne plus évoquer n'importe quel sujet le concernant- et deuxièmement il n'en ressentait pas l'envie, mais il voulait entendre la voix d'Harry, pour le rassurer, et c'était le seul moyen d'y parvenir.  
   
 **«  C'était lors de notre première rencontre. J'étais légèrement –un peu trop- éméché, je connaissais déjà Niall à cette époque-là et vu que je me sentais seul et assez déboussolé pour me faire changer les idées, il m'a emmené dans un bar pour que je _« rencontre_  » des gens. Mais je savais bien que sa définition de « rencontrer » n'était pas la même que la mienne. Personnellement, quand je suis attiré par quelqu'un je ne le ramène pas directement dans mon lit, alors qu'à cette époque lui, si. Je préférais discuter, apprendre à connaître l'autre... Et disons que cette soirée s'est déroulée à l'inverse total de mes principes. J'ai bu, encore et encore. Je ne comptais même plus mes verres, je perdais totalement la tête, tout tournait autour de moi. C'était horrible. Après ça je me suis juré de ne plus jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool de ma vie. Enfin... Voilà. Y'a James, mon ex, qui est venu m'aborder. Et il n'a pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour que je tombe sous son charme. L'alcool parlait à ma place. Il m'a proposé un autre verre, je n'ai pas refusé, il a commencé à se rapprocher, me toucher. On a dansé ensemble, il se collait à moi mais je ne disais rien. Parce qu'au fond, je crois que... Ça me plaisait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a sorti cette phrase cliché qui fut l'élément déclencheur. J'ai ris, je crois, puis on s'est embrassé et après tu devines comment ça s'est finit. Au départ ça ne devait être que l'histoire d'un seul soir, mais... Finalement on est resté assez longtemps ensemble.**  
-  **Et donc ça ne marche plus sur toi cette déclaration cliché, comme tu dis ?**  
 **-  La preuve que non, sinon je serais en train de reproduire ce qui s'est passé après cette fameuse soirée, avec toi, à l'arrière de cette voiture. »**  
   
 **C** e fut seulement au bout d'une longue minute que Louis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, ses joues semblaient –à présent- sur le point de fondre et son cœur explosait sa cage thoracique. Le bouclé resta sans voix durant un instant, qui parut une éternité au plus vieux, juste avant d'exprimer un faible rire qu'il aurait voulu plus communicatif mais sa côte qui continuait relativement de perdre du sang l'en empêchait. Il ressentait bien la gêne de l'autre jeune homme, qui lui avait clairement une bille en travers de la gorge.  
   
 **«  -  Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**  
-  **Pourtant....**  
-  **Pourtant c'est sorti de ma bouche oui, je le sais. Merci de me le rappeler.**  
- **Ton côté bougon est de retour. Tu ne sais vraiment pas plaisanter.**  
-  **C'est juste que... Je suis vraiment crevé et j'ai peur que tu me laisses seul à chaque moment où tu risques ta peau. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ta force putain ! Mais tu comprends rien, tu continues à te battre. T'aurais pu mourir là bas tu sais? Te faire trancher la gorge ou même pire ! Et si tu me lâches, moi je ne suis plus rien. »**  
   
 **S** a voix dérailla et il ravala un sanglot qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant, sa mâchoire se crispait violemment et il avait du mal à garder une cadence de respiration normale. Ce fut à la fois de la colère et de la peur. Un mélange de sentiment qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au parking de l'hôtel plus aucun d'eux n'osa prononcer un seul mot. Louis sortit en premier du véhicule, en claquant volontairement sa porte, et ne tarda pas à être suivis de près par le plus jeune qui –de sa main libre- saisit son bras avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir le coffre pour s'emparer de leurs affaires. Ni une ni deux, à peine furent-ils face à face qu'il l'attira contre lui pour lui transmettre une étreinte rassurante. Au départ, le mécheux s'apprêtait à le repousser en lui demandant la raison de ce geste, mais au lieu de cela il posa une main délicate sur son buste afin de ne pas trop lui faire de mal, et se colla un peu plus contre la chaleur de son corps. Pour la deuxième fois, il sentit ce parfum envahir ses narines. Son odeur unique. Celle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Celle qu'il avait découverte lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il y a quelques jours de cela, quand il fut secoué d'une crise violente à cause d'un cauchemar. Il pouvait également sentir son souffle chaud s'échouer dans ses cheveux, car oui Harry le dépassait largement d'une tête voir deux, pour venir caresser son corps de délicieux frissons qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Sa tête presque collé contre sa poitrine il pouvait discerner, certes avec difficultés, les battements de son cœur qui eux aussi ne semblaient pas du tout réguliers. Était-ce un signe ou étaient-ils toujours aussi rapides ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus la question que déjà il constata que le démon bougeait pour venir placer ses lèvres près de son oreille, sa joue brûlante effleurée la sienne. Glacée. Et quand sa voix résonna, dans un murmure, une énergie qu'il ne connaissait pas retourna entièrement son ventre.  
   
 **« Je ne te laisserais pas, du moins pas de mon plein grès. Jamais Lou, je te le promets. »**  
  
 _« Lou »_ Jusqu'ici il n'y avait eu que Niall, sa mère, et son ex petit ami qui l'appelait ainsi mais là... Ça sonnait drôlement mieux, c'était cette mélodie qu'on ne veut pas oublier et qu'on ne cesse d'avoir en tête. Il tressaillit. De haut en bas. De long en large. Sans exception. Pour lui, donner ce surnom, était une marque d'affection bien spécifique, particulière et entendre Harry le prononcer c'était comme recevoir une claque en pleine figure quand on ne s'y attend pas. Une surprise qui avait le goût d'une promesse. Et pourtant il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, bien qu'il eut cru que si, quand des lèvres douces se posèrent sur son front. A la seconde même où elles caressèrent sa peau meurtrit par le froid, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son corps semblait figé dans le temps, incapable de bouger il ferma simplement les yeux fortement. Assez fort pour apprécier ce contact. Contact qui scellait la récente promesse qu'avait faite le bouclé. Cela ne dura même pas cinq secondes mais ce fut largement suffisant pour savoir que c'était sincère. Suite à cela, le brun se sépara de lui –toujours en gardant une certaine proximité- et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir trois sacs. Il se retourna vers un Louis, pantelant, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue.  
   
 **«  - Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de cacher ma chemise couverte de sang, mais je n'ai pas de veste sur moi. J'ai oublié mon autre à la maison et....**  
-  **Prends la mienne, elle est beaucoup trop grande pour moi et elle t'ira. J'en ai d'autres**.  **»**  
   
 **P** our accompagner ses paroles il retira sa veste, bien que frigorifié, et la tendit à Harry qui le remercia poliment avant de l'enfiler. Et en effet, elle lui allait comme un gant. Le châtain sourit en coin avant de saisir un sac puis s'avancer pour rentrer dans le bâtiment mais la faible voix du cadet l'interpella.  
   
«  **-  Attends. Je ne sais pas bien marcher et puis si je boite ça va paraître suspect.**  
- **Désolé mais je n'ai pas de fauteuil roulant dans mon coffre alors...**  
- **Non**. _Il rit tout en levant les yeux au ciel_. **Viens passer ton bras libre autour de mes hanches, pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur toi. Ça m'aidera déjà pas mal. »**  
   
 **L** ouis soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même, comme indiqué, il passa son bras qui ne tenait pas leur sac autour des fines hanches de l'autre jeune homme, qui lui passa le sien autour de ses épaules frêles. Parfaitement synchronisés, ils entrèrent dans l'accueil de l'hôtel où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et une femme –qui devait surement être son épouse- leurs donnèrent une chambre. Alors que Harry s'était imposé durement pour payer, l'homme –de sous ses lunettes qui lui descendaient légèrement sur le nez- les scruta un à un.  
   
 **« Escale en amoureux, je suppose ? »**  
   
 **C** ette simple question cloua le chasseur sur place qui ne sut quoi répondre, complètement abasourdit, bien qu'elle pencherait plus vers le négatif. Mais cela paraîtrait bizarre qu'ils ne soient que de simples amis, ce qu'ils étaient, alors qu'ils se tenaient comme un jeune couple. Paniqué et sans voix, il ne put rien dire et se contenta de lancer des regards à l'aide de tous les côtés. Ce fut le bouclé qui prit les devant, relevant la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, afin de sauver la situation.  
   
«  **-  Exactement oui, on voulait changer d'air. Celui de la ville devenait trop oppressant.**  
- **Oh alors vous avez fait le bon choix. Il n'y a aucun endroit de plus paisible que celui-ci**. **C'est la perle rare.** _Répliqua la femme, souriante._  
-  **Si vous recherchez un bel endroit n'hésitez pas à venir demander, d'ailleurs il y a un petit village pas loin d'ici avec un joli petit lac. Parfait pour les promenades romantiques**.  
- **Merci bien, on essayera d'y passer assez rapidement.**  
-  **Vous vous y plairez.** _Certifia, à son tour, l'homme._ **Bon, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne soirée.**  
-  **A vous aussi. Merci encore.** _Il se tourna vers son supposé "petit ami"._ **Viens Lou. »**  
   
 **I** l accorda un dernier sourire aux propriétaires, ce que tenta de faire le mécheux à son tour mais ce fut peine perdue, il était resté figé durant toute la conversation. D'abord parce que la main d'Harry –qui était auparavant sur ses épaules- s'était baladait dans son dos, avait caressé son échine –de tout son long- du bout des doigts à travers le fin tissu de son tee-shirt, mais également parce qu'il avait sentis, plusieurs fois, son regard de braise sur lui. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans leur chambre après avoir pris l'ascenseur. Une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, Louis suivit le démon du regard qui examinait la suite qu'ils avaient obtenu pour cette nuit. Sans attendre, il s'activa à dessiner différents signes de protections un peu partout au feutre, tout en se tenant sa côte blessé d'une main.  
   
 **«  Tu comptes me regarder faire jusqu'à ce que je finisse ou tu vas venir m'aider ? »**  
   
 **S** on ton était doux et rieur, et un petit sourire timide était collé aux coins de ses lèvres. Le plus vieux saisit un paquet de sel et en versa devant la porte, les fenêtres ainsi que le long des murs recouverts d'un papier peint parfaitement posé. Tout était impeccable, propre et parfait pour une nuit de romantique dans cette chambre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu une, d'ailleurs au plus profond de sa mémoire, il ne se rappela qu'avec James il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de voyage rien qu'à eux, loin des parents. Loin de tout. Peut-être parce que ce dernier était loin d'être un romantique. Il lâcha un soupir en laissant tomber son paquet vide au sol.  
   
 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
   
 **A** peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que Harry se trouvait déjà à quelques centimètres de lui, son cœur fit un bond. Il ne s'y habituera jamais. Le châtain secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas parler de son ex encore une fois ce qui, il le savait, le mettrait de mauvaise humeur. Il essaya alors de trouver un autre sujet sur lequel il pourrait le lancer.  
   
«  -  **Je me disais que... Que tu jouais assez bien le rôle d'un gay pour... Pour un mec hétéro.**  
-  **Hétéro ?** _Il haussa les sourcils, amusé._  
-  **Eh bien oui, étant donné que tu ne m'as pas parlé de relation avec des garçons j'en ai supposé que tu l'étais.**  
-  **Laisses moi te dire, Louis, que tes suppositions sont fausses. »**  
   
 **É** bahit. Abasourdit. Effaré. Perdu. Surprit. L'ainé ouvrit de grands yeux, sous le regard amusé du brun, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, semblant sur le point de les arracher. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché alors que lui avait tout déballé sur son sa vie privée ? Il fit volte-face et planta ses iris dans celles en face de lui.  
  
 **«  -  Mais... P... Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça? Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais pu être mis au courant un peu plus tôt quand même ?! Je t'ai tout raconté sur mon ex et moi, sur notre histoire, et toi... Tu m'a mentit.**  
-  **Je me vois d'ici te dire, alors que je ne te connaissais même pas. « Harry Styles, démon contre son grès, dix-neuf ans et gay. Ravie de te connaître. » Je ne pense pas que tu aurais accepté de me suivre après ça. »**  
   
 **L** e mécheux leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré tandis que le brun, lui, semblait prendre plaisir de la situation. Ses pupilles émeraude étaient remplies de malice, et ses lèvres charnues se tordaient en un sourire amusé qui se crispa lorsqu'il se retourna. Sa hanche était toujours en sang et la douleur était insupportable, pourtant il ne bronchait pas.  
   
 **«  Au lieu de dire des imbécilités tu ferais mieux de me suivre pour qu'on aille soigner ta blessure.  »**  
   
 **L** ouis rentra dans la salle de bain qui était presque plus grande que le salon, n'osant même pas se demander le prix de la suite, et se munit d'alcool en bouteille, de pansements et de coton afin de réparer au maximum la plaie sur le corps du plus jeune. La porte de la pièce claque doucement et il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui y était entré, il sentait son parfum embaumer la pièce et ce fut encore bien pire lorsqu'il passa près de lui pour venir s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sa respiration était forte, saccadée et le châtain pouvait facilement l'entendre de sa place. Lorsque toutes les affaires furent sorties et prêtes, il se retourna pour le rejoindre mais à peine eut il posé les yeux sur lui que ses joues se mirent à chauffer. Sa chemise blanche, tachetée de sang, soigneusement posée sur la chaise en bois, Harry était maintenant torse nu. Cette vision retourna l'estomac du chasseur qui resta immobile quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et vienne s'assoir à côté de lui. Sa poitrine s'affolait et il n'osait pas affronter le regard du brun, qui devait surement se retenir de rire.  
   
 **«  Il me semble que c'est la deuxième fois que tu rougis en une seule journée, non ? »**  
   
 **M** ais il ne répliqua pas, se contentant simplement de se racler la gorge. Il versa d'une main légèrement tremblante de l'alcool sur un bout de coton et l'appliqua sur la hanche ou était dessinait une plaie atroce, qui lui causa un haut le cœur. A peine le liquide fut-il en contact avec la plaie du brun que ce dernier serra la mâchoire tout en fermant les yeux. La sensation était intense, horrible, ses doigts s'accrochèrent au rebord de la baignoire, presque blanches, alors que le mécheux continuait de désinfecter en appuyant par moment. C'était à lui de s'amuser cette fois, les commandes se trouvaient à présent entre ses mains et l'autre jeune homme était son pantin.  
  
«  **-  Tu rigoles moins maintenant n'est-ce pas ?**  
- **Putain Louis !**  
- **Que se passe-t-il _?_** _Questionna-t-il, innocent, tout en recouvrant un nouveau coton d'alcool._  
- **Arrêtes ça.**  
- **Quoi donc ?**  
 **-  Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle _!_** _Répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents tandis que l'ainé se plaisait à rallonger sa douleur._  
- **Franchement, je ne vois pas.**  
- **Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi.**  
- **Quel jeu ?**  
-  **S'il te plait ! »**  
   
 **H** arry venait de saisir son poignet de sa main froide, le regard suppliant et les yeux à présents noirs, la respiration à bout. Louis se vengeait, irrévocablement, et affichait un sourire de vainqueur malgré le fait que devant lui se tenait un démon qui pouvait lui faire du mal, mais il n'en était pas capable. Ils étaient à présent au même pied d'estrade, à totale égalité.  
   
 **«  Oh, ne fais pas ta chochotte. »**  
   
 **P** ourtant ses gestes se firent plus doux, plus prudents, et il stoppait même parfois ses soins lorsque le bouclé plissait le front et lui demandait –du regard- si ça allait. Ce fut finalement au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il eut finit de désinfecter la blessure, entre quelques conversations sans grands sens. Il déroulait un bandage qu'il allait lui passait autour du bassin, la situation était moins tendue même si les joues du châtain étaient toujours teintées de rouge.  
   
 **«  -  Tu as du payer le prix fort pour la chambre vu à quel point elle est sublime.**  
-  **Les propriétaires nous ont fait une réduction « amoureux ». »**  
   
 **L** ouis lui donna un coup d'épaule avant d'exprimer un faible rire qui accompagna celui du cadet. Sa plaie le faisait déjà moins souffrir mais un faux mouvement pouvait lui causait du mal ou même empirer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Leurs rires, bien que légers, se mélangèrent dans la plus belle des harmonies. Les moments de joie n'étaient pas très récurrents, pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient rares, et parfois, lâcher prise permettait de se sentir mieux, plus fort. Presque invincible. Malheureusement, cette carapace n'était pas éternelle et pour tenir elle nécessitait beaucoup de pansements. A nouveau calme, le mécheux passa un fin tissu qui fit le tour du bassin du cadet afin que la plaie ne s'infecte plus. Ses doigts frôlèrent, accidentellement, quelques endroits pour venir caresser sa peau blanche. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, mais ça suffisait amplement à Harry pour lui procurer des frissons. En plus de son souffle chaud qui venait s'écraser, comme de la braise, sur son épaule dénudée. Ses émeraudes suivaient sans détachements les gestes précis, assurés et doux de Louis qui mit fin à son œuvre au bout de quelques minutes. Après l'avoir aidé à enfiler un nouveau tee-shirt, qui lui n'était pas imbibait de sang, il lui demanda de le laisser seul ici afin qu'il puisse prendre sa douche. Le bouclé n'insista pas et préféra se rendre en cuisine pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger. Sa côté le faisait moins souffrir qu'auparavant, mais lorsqu'il se pliait la douleur refaisait surface. Encore plus forte. Mais cette plaie n'était pas sa préoccupation première, ce qui comptait le plus était sans contester ces créatures à leurs trousses, il était même possible que Zayn et Alastor les ai suivi et que la horde de démons chez lui ne fut qu'une simple dispersion afin qu'ils puissent les repérer. Le danger se trouvait seulement à quelques pas d'eux, et s'ils ne dépêchaient pas de trouver un endroit sûr il leur tomberait forcément dessus.   
  
 **L** orsque Louis sortit de la salle de bain, complètement propre et remis, il s'allongea directement dans le lit sans même jeter un seul regard au brun qui, lui, n'hésita pas à laisser trainer ses yeux sur son corps, recouvert d'une épaisse couverture blanche, recroquevillé en boule. Il ne savait pas si c'était par habitude ou juste avec lui, mais à chaque fois que le mécheux se résignait à dormir il lui tournait éternellement le dos.  
   
«  **-  Harry... Tu ne viens pas dormir ?**  
-   **Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je te l'ai déjà dit.**  
- **Jamais ?** _Demanda-t-il, curieux. Toujours dos à lui._  
- **Non, jamais. Je ne ressens aucune forme de fatigue. »**  
   
 **S** i Harry pouvait bien tirer un avantage de sa transformation c'était cela, aucun besoin de dormir, il pouvait passer des jours entiers à chasser, à traquer, à marcher sans pour autant vouloir s'assoir dans un coin tranquille et se reposer. Peut-être était-ce dû au nouveau sang, surhumain, qui lui procurer une certaine force et ténacité qu'il ne possédait pas avant cette métamorphose qui fit de lui un monstre. Et ses insomnies lui permettaient, donc, de veiller sur le plus vieux et ainsi ce dernier pouvait passer une nuit en sureté parce qu'il était protégé par une forte présence.  
  
 **«  - Tu... Tu ne veux quand même pas venir t'allonger ?**  
- **Pour quoi faire ? Je ne trouverais pas le sommeil de toute manière.**  
-  **Je me... Je me sentirais plus rassuré comme ça. »**  
   
 **C** ette dernière phrase fit sourire le bouclé qui traversa la moitié de la pièce, après avoir fermé la plupart des lumières, puis s'installa avec une grâce sans égale à côté de Louis. Il fronça les sourcils à cause de sa hanche mais n'en tira aucun mot. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains se touchaient presque, un simplement frôlement et le moindre geste les auraient fait entrer en contact. Il n'y avait plus qu'en guise d'éclairage une lampe de chevet qui donnait une teinte rosée au cocon qui prenait forme autour d'eux.  
   
 **«   Merci... »**  
  
 **U** n seul petit mot qui signifiait pourtant tant de choses. Le châtain voulait d'abord le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la peau lors de leur première, bien qu'étrange, rencontre, d'être revenu quelques temps après pour le mettre en sécurité et Niall par la même occasion, de prendre soin de lui, d'être présent pour l'écouter étaler ses problèmes, sa vie et son passé, de lui accorder une confiance aveugle, d'être prêt à tomber en enfer pour lui. Le remercier d'être là. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il lui offrit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Un sourire remplit de sincérité. Puis, doucement il plongea dans un profond sommeil.  
  
 **L** es minutes, les heures défilaient, il devait bien être plus de six heures du matin mais les rideaux fermés empêchaient Harry d'en être certain. A dire vrai, il ne concentrait pas du tout sur le temps extérieure, son attention était uniquement portée sur l'être paisiblement endormi face à lui. Un être fort et rude d'apparence mais qui n'était rien d'autre que brisé à l'intérieur. Toutes les confidences qu'il avait pu lui faire n'avaient, dans son souvenir, jamais été joyeuse. Son oncle, son ex copain, ses parents... Peut-être la chasse était-elle la seule exception à tous cet amas de désolation, d'enfer qui s'était construit et accumulé sur ses frêles épaules. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un humain et en tant que tel il possédait des limites, des lignes de résistance à ne pas franchir. Et pourtant la vie, avec lui, n'avait fait que les repousser. Lui aussi avait connu cela, et sa descente aux Enfers représentait cette dernière ligne rouge que n'avaient pas hésité à dépasser Alastor et ses acolytes.  
  
 **D** urant tout ce temps qui s'écoulait, Harry n'avait cessé de garder ses émeraudes rivés sur Louis, d'abord pour en apprécier les moindres traits qui formaient son visage, ses sourcils qui se retroussaient et son front qui se plissait à certains moments de son sommeil, la façon de les doigts d'une de ses mains accrochaient fermement le tissu de son tee-shirt ou encore les fois où il entrouvrait les lèvres pour en laisser sortir un souffle paniqué. Tous ces détails qui le faisaient sourire. Aux alentours de huit heures du matin son corps se mit à trembler, ses traits devinrent plus durs, sa respiration suffocante, saccadée et emporté par le cauchemar qu'il subissait, il se mit à prononcer des faibles _« non »_ puis des gémissements incompréhensifs. Le brun ne se posa pas la question deux fois, il saisit une des mains du mécheux et en caressa le dos du bout des doigts ; tout en l'appelant, afin qu'il se réveille. Il avait beau murmurer son prénom, lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux, lui répéter que cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination il n'en sortait toujours pas. Et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il vit cette unique perle salée tomber le long de sa joue pâle qu'il se décida à lui saisir les épaules pour le secouer. Deux secousses. Il ne fallut que deux secousses pour qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir les paupières et la première chose sur laquelle il tomba fut ce visage angélique ornait d'un sourire timide. Son esprit retrouva un point d'appui, une certaine stabilité.  
   
 **«  -   Je suis désolé, je... C'était un...**  
- **Un cauchemar, je sais. N'y penses plus, ça va aller. »**  
   
 **E** ncore un. Un de trop qui s'ajoutait à sa longue liste. C'était toujours le même pourtant. Il revoyait son oncle mourir et s'effondrer au sol, impuissant. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Le sang coulait en abondance au niveau de son dos, et lui accourait tandis que la voiture s'en allait au loin. Il sentait la main de son parent lui saisir le poignet, tremblant, pour qu'il le regarde, les larmes affluaient à ses yeux et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec lui dans la maison. Leur dernier moment ensemble. Louis l'avait vu mourir, perdre son souffle et sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Tout refilait devant lui, comme un mauvais film, une punition qu'on lui infligeait. Celle de ne pas avoir su sauver une vie. C'était au tour d'Harry de se sentir impuissant. Même si l'ainé était totalement réveillé ses tremblements n'avaient pourtant pas pris fin et il semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Quel geste serait le bon, quelle parole le rassurerait ou au contraire l'enfoncerait un peu plus dans son chaos.   
   
«  **-  Qu'est-ce que Niall faisait quand ce genre de chose t'arrivait ?... Je veux dire pour t'aider à aller mieux.**  
-  **Il... Il me laissait me calmer le temps que j'aille boire un verre d'eau puis il revenait se coucher avec moi.**  
- **Viens boire alors.**  
-  **Non, je n'en ai pas envie.**  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?**  
- **Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras... »**  
   
 **L** a réponse qu'il lui donna le surpris lui-même, pourtant il en avait besoin, c'était presque vital. Et pensant qu'Harry refuserait il fut bien étonné de découvrir que ce dernier lui accorda un léger sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de son corps secoué par de petits tremblements. Afin de plus encore lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité il lui caressa le dos lentement, et le mécheux aurait juré qu'il le berçait pendant un moment. Il sentait également son souffle chaud s'écraser comme un brasier contre sa nuque. Alors que lui, après un moment d'hésitation, accrocha ses hanches –en prenant garde de ne pas toucher sa plaie- comme son dernier ticket pour l'espoir et se blottit contre son lui. Sa respiration était rapide, affolée, mais non pas à cause de son cauchemar cette fois mais plutôt à cause de proximité entre eux qui leur était totalement inconnue. Certes ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés à partager une étreinte, même plusieurs, mais jamais dans ces conditions. Celle-ci était unique. Les lèvres de Louis se mirent à trembler, son cœur s'accéléra lorsque le brun prononça quelques mots dans un murmure, trop près de son oreille.  
   
 **«  Comment tu te sens ? »**  
   
 **I** l y avait plusieurs réponses possibles à cette question. Lui dire qu'il allait mieux, parce que c'était la vérité, ou alors que son oncle lui manquait, qu'il en voulait à la vie de lui avoir fait subir un tel supplice. Mais il se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur le corps du démon.  
  
 **« - Ne me lâches pas.**  
- **Je suis là et je serais toujours là Louis, où que tu sois.**  
-  **Tu me le jure ?**  
-  **Je te le promets même. Personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là. Je te fais la promesse de te protéger, de risquer ma peau pour toi. »**  
  
 **A** ses mots, le plus vieux sentit son cœur chavirer comme un navire qui voguerait sur une mer frappée par un violent ouragan, mais là les sensations n'étaient pas néfastes pour lui, au contraire elles étaient étrangement agréables. Pire que ça même. Renversantes. La terre pouvait bien exploser dans l'instant il savait qu'il serait protégé de tout danger, de tout éclats par ses bras forts et chauds autour de son corps tremblant. Même si sa crainte semblait s'apaiser cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ses mains s'accrochaient fermement au tee-shirt de Harry.  
   
 **«  Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, qui te rend heureux. »**  
   
 **L** e chasseur avait beau fermer les yeux et concentrer son esprit sur des moments bénéfiques de sa vie chacun de ses souvenirs se transformait en cauchemar. L'image de son oncle qui mourrait d'une balle dans le dos, Niall qui risquait sa vie de sa faute, ou encore son ex petit ami qui l'avait rejeté et prit pour un fou parce qu'il voulait sauver des gens.  
   
 **«  - Je... Je n'y arrive pas, je...**  
-  **Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. »**  
   
 **A** fin de le rassurer un peu plus il desserra son étreinte sur le corps de Louis, qui paniqua face à ce geste, mais bien vite il frissonna de tout son long quand le brun saisit ses mains et noua ses doigts aux siens. Ses émeraudes se plongèrent dans ses azurs humides et vitreux. A l'intérieur de ses pupilles, il y trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne plus penser au mal. Du réconfort, de la sincérité, de la tendresse et par-dessus tout de l'affection. Il en donnait mais, c'était irrévocable, il avait besoin qu'on lui procure toutes ces choses aussi.  
  
 **«  Je ne te lâcherais pas non plus. »**  
   
 **H** arry lui adressa un simple sourire comme réponse, simple mais qui signifiait absolument tout. Cette phrase était une promesse mais pas n'importe laquelle, leur promesse. Ils le savaient, quitte à avoir la tête sous l'eau et ne plus respirer ils feraient tout pour sauver l'autre de la noyade, du poids lourd qui les enfonçait dans un gouffre agonisant. Celui de leur vie. Et peut-être qu'en unissant leurs forces, leurs convictions ils arriveront à s'en dérober. Mais pour le moment, ils voulaient juste tenter de passer une nuit paisible, du moins se reposer un peu étant donné qu'il devait être plus de huit heures du matin. Les mains liées devant leurs yeux, réunies dans un parfait accord, alors que le mécheux fixaient leurs doigts se resserrer sur l'emprise qu'ils avaient, le brun lui se rapprocha pour venir poser, comme une caresse d'une plume, ses lèvres sur son front. Dès le frôlement, Louis ferma les paupières et perdit pieds l'espace d'un instant, son corps entier flottait avec légèreté dans le ciel. Si il pouvait parler de possession en ce moment même il dirait que son être en était totalement recouvert.  
  
 **« Dors Lou, personne ne te veut de mal. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, et je t'ai fait la promesse de rester et c'est les seules choses que je ne brise jamais. Crois-moi. Je serais là jusqu'à ton dernier souffle... »**  
   
 **C** 'était le genre de paroles qui avaient le don d'apaiser le châtain, mais les caresses du bouclé sur sa peau l'emmenaient entièrement dans un tout autre monde, celui constituait uniquement de rêves et de merveilles qu'il ne pouvait possédait dans la réalité. La respiration calme, le cœur battant à une allure lente tandis que ses paupières se fermaient lourdement. Il se décala afin de se retrouver encore plus près du corps de Harry dont les lippes n'étaient qu'à quelques petits centimètres de son front, son souffle chaud s'écrasant contre ce dernier. Leurs mains ne se quittaient plus, comme scellaient à jamais, et chaque caresse devenait plus sensationnelle. Bercé par le rythme cardiaque régulier du cadet Louis se sentait conduit tout droit dans les étoiles. Et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son sommeil et que sa respiration ralentissait, il entendit ces quelques mots qu'il pensait tout droit sorti de son rêve.  
   
 **«  Bonne nuit, mon Louis... »**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Livre I. Chapitre onze :**

 

  
**L** orsque Louis se réveilla aux alentours de quatorze heures il cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières afin de s'adapter à la lumière qui perçait par la fenêtre à moitié ouverte, et ce ne fut que quand il se releva sur ses coudes qu'il se rendit compte que la place dans le lit à côté de lui était vide. Presque froide. Dès lors il paniqua, et la réalité le brisa en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé de tout ça ? Cette nuit avec Harry où il avait passé son temps à le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots rassurants pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et oublie son cauchemar. Et il jurait pouvoir encore sentir les lèvres chaudes du brun se poser contre son front, retourner son estomac et en les frissons engloutir son corps. Tous ces contacts ne furent donc qu'illusion ? Agacé, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains qui se mirent à trembler, encore. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir s'accrocher à toutes ces affections voilà maintenant que son esprit lui jouait des tours.  
   
 **«  Bonjour... »**  
   
 **C** ette voix douce et rauque à la fois, accompagné d'un petit sourire, alors que le plus jeune venait de sortir de la salle de bain, l'agréable odeur du savon englobant la pièce. Si le mécheux en avait eu le courage il lui aurait surement sauté au cou pour le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement mais le moindre geste lui donnait la nausée. Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger pour s'accorder une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus mais quelque chose de froid et d'humide se posa sur son front. En relevant les yeux il distingua Harry assis en tailleur sur le lit, le bras tendu et un bout de tissu poisseux dans sa main.  
   
 **«  - C'est encore ton mal de tête, il faut que tu prennes un cachet. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mais pour ta sécurité il va falloir qu'on se mette en route... Tu dormiras dans la voiture, d'accord ?**  
-  **Attends...** _Murmura-t-il en lui repoussant le bras._ **Hier soir, ça c'est vraiment passé ?**  
-  **Quoi donc ?** _Demanda le cadet en fronçant les sourcils_.  
-  **Mon cauchemar, mes tremblements, toi et toutes tes attentions.**  
-  **Et bien je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de l'œil de la nuit et jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous ne vivons pas dans un rêve donc oui, c'était réel. »**  
  
 **C** e n'était donc pas l'œuvre de son subconscient, mais bel et bien la réalité. Pour une fois son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, ce qui était une situation exceptionnelle mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails et fila dans la salle de bain pour se vêtir et rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il avait déballé la veille et sortit rejoindre le bouclé dehors, qui lui était déjà au volant. Prêt à s'enfuir loin du danger qui ne tarderait à pointer le bout de son nez ici. Il s'installa silencieusement du côté passager et porta son regard vers le paysage qui défilait par la vitre. Le ciel était gris et triste, recouvert d'une épaisse couverture de gros nuages qui finirait par laisser tomber des filets de pluie incessants. Ce temps n'annonçait rien de bon, Harry le savait mais il préféra jouait la carte du silence plutôt que d'inquiéter plus encore l'ainé.  
  **D** urant plus de deux heures de trajet aucun des deux n'osa dire un mot, Louis tanguait entre l'éveil et le sommeil bercé par les différentes musiques qui passaient à la radio, et le brun restait concentré sur sa route sans vraiment savoir où se rendre. N'importe quel endroit pouvait être infesté de démons ou alors sans aucune protection et les armes ne suffisaient pas pour réduire ces monstres à néant.  
   
 **«  Tu penses qu'ils ont pu nous trouver ? »**  
   
  **H** arry fut presque ravi d'entendre à nouveau la voix du chasseur retentir, il avait craint qu'il ne se braque à cause de ce qui était survenu la veille mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder sur ce sujet et encore moins le remettre sur le tapis.  
   
 **«  -  C'est probable, nos pièges n'étaient pas assez puissants et même si j'ai tué tous les démons à la maison je pense qu'il y en avait une horde qui se préparait à venir.**  
- **Comment va ta blessure ?**  
-  **Mieux.** _Il étira ses lèvres dans un faible sourire._ **Je sais que tu n'aimes surement pas parler de ça mais... Tes cauchemars tu...**  
-  **Je ne les contrôle pas. J'en fais depuis que mon oncle est mort, et c'est toujours le même. Je le vois se faire tirer dessus et je ne peux rien faire.**  
-  **Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas de ta faute Louis, et je pense qu'une fois que ce sera fait tu n'auras plus de problèmes de sommeil.**  
-  **Que ce soit de ma faute ou non j'étais là, juste à quelques centimètres de lui, quand la balle à traverser son corps et il est tout de même mort.**  
-  **Alors quoi... Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à t'écrouler sous le poids de sa mort pesant sur tes épaules ?!**  
-  **Peut-être bien. Ce n'est pas tes affaires.**  
-  **Louis tu... Putain**. _Il tourna le regard deux secondes vers lui, les pupilles sombres_. **Je pense sincèrement qu'il aurait voulu que tu passes au-dessus de tout ça, que tu continues ta vie.**  
-  **Tu ne le connaissais pas, tu ne peux pas dire ça.**  
-  **Il t'aimait alors il t'aurait dit la même chose s'il voulait ton bien. »**  
   
 **L** ouis avait la mâchoire crispée et son regard était remplit de haine, évoquer son oncle avait toujours été un problème pour lui, chaque fois son cœur se serrait et se mettait à battre douloureusement, sans parler de sa gorge qui se nouait pour ne plus laisser passer l'air correctement. Le passé avait toujours eu une emprise malsaine sur lui.

**«  Excuse moi Louis mais... Je veux juste t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Comme le ferait un ami. »**  
   
  **L** e plus vieux exprima un rire jaune qui résonna aux oreilles de l'autre jeune homme comme un son inquiétant, il secoua la tête en tournant le regard vers le conducteur.  
   
«  **-  Un ami ?... Alors tu penses sincèrement que ça va se passer comme ça ?**  
- **De quoi tu me parles ?**  
-  **Harry** , _il soupira en posant son regard au dehors,_ **une fois que tout ce merdier sera derrière nous, qu'on aura achevé la menace, on coupera les ponts toi et moi. C'est écrit d'avance. Je ne... Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir encore chasser après ça. Ce sera surement ma dernière bataille, même si tuer le mal me plait énormément. Mais... Mettre la vie de mes proches et la mienne en danger n'est plus possible maintenant. Il y a des monstres partout et trois personnes ce n'est pas suffisant pour tous les réduire à néant. Peut-être que ça te tient à cœur, peut-être que tu continueras, ou bien tu laisseras tu passé de côté et ira de l'avant mais... Peu importe le chemin que tu prendras, je crois que c'est préférable pour nous deux de ne plus se revoir lorsqu'on aura tout accomplit. »**  
   
  **L** e brun ravala difficilement sa salive, un goût amer coincé dans le fond de la gorge, ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant, mais il trouva préférable de ne pas répliquer. Sa version des choses étaient en tout point différente. Lui, s'était laissé dire qu'il serait possible, quand ces affrontements seraient terminés, que Louis et lui pourraient envisager de continuer à se voir. Qu'ils iraient même chasser ensemble, qu'ils affineraient leur relation qui pour le moment se cachait derrière un voile épais de brouillard. Bien que le mécheux lui ait avoué qu'il lui accordait toute sa confiance, ce geste n'affirmait en rien qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Au contraire. Tout était devenu plus flou entre eux depuis ce temps-là. Mais Harry ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il essayer de se poser le moins de questions possibles, pourtant le vide que son partenaire venait de creuser entre eux –et qui avait semblé se refermer durant une période- s'écarta jusqu'en dessous de ses pieds. Il était au bord de la chute. Plus qu'un seul pas et il subirait une chute mortelle. Douloureuse.

**I** l ne prononça donc aucun mot durant près de deux longues heures, Louis s'était endormi contre la vitre depuis un moment déjà, ce qui permettait au démon de réfléchir en tranquillité. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, le soleil n'avait pas osé se montrer de la journée, l'air semblait devenir frais, le vent soufflait entre les feuilles des arbres dont les branches se balançaient dans tous les sens. Son esprit était dans le même état que ces pauvres végétaux, embrouillé, et secoué par une tempête. La tempête Louis. Une grande bourrasque qui déferle tout sur son passage. En réalité, depuis sa transformation en monstre tout se déroulait ainsi, il avait dû balayer son passé, faire table rase de tous ses souvenirs et accepter le fait que son corps était possédé par un esprit destiné à servir le maître des enfers. Sa vie n'était qu'un sombre décor et lui en était l'acteur principal.  
 

 

  
_**~**_ _**~**_ _**~**_

__

   
«  -  **Nous avons perdu leurs traces monsieur mais...**  
-  **Comment avez-vous pu laisser filer de simples amateurs comme eux ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué !**  
-  **Nos hommes sont toujours à leur recherche, ils fouillent tous les environs.**  
-  **Et vous comptez faire cela pendant encore combien de temps ? Dans même pas deux jours ils auront surement déjà quitté le pays. Vous êtes des incapables ! »**  
   
  **L** e brun se pinça l'arête du nez, les paupières closes, et inspira un grand coup pour faire redescendre sa colère qui ne cessait de monter en grade. Il portait cet éternel costume de travail sur lui afin de se donner une apparence la plus possible mais avait dénoué son nœud de cravate dans le but d'être plus à ses aises. Cela faisait seulement deux petites minutes que ses sous-fifres étaient venu lui apporter les nouvelles quant à l'évasion de Harry et l'humain qu'il trainait partout à ses côtés, et elles s'avéraient extrêmement décevantes. Il pensait pouvoir les torturer dès ce soir, les laisser crier de douleur, pleurer à cause de leurs veines qui brûlaient d'un feu ardent, ou encore les entendre le supplier de les laisser en paix et finir par les tuer le lendemain matin mais... Rien. Il n'avait pas de corps prêt à être décharné à sa disposition. Il n'avait rien pour assouvir son envie irréversible de faire souffrir. Il n'avait rien pour nourrir plus encore son addiction. Par conséquent, les rôles étaient inversés, alors que ses pantins courraient en pleine nature sans une moindre piste pour les retrouver, lui souffrait d'un manque insupportable.  
   
«  -  **Excusez-nous monsieur mais on était vraiment sur les points de les coincer mais l'autre démon à réduit mes hommes à néant en moins de quelques minutes et même si une autre horde arrivait, et bien, ils ont eu le temps de s'échapper. Mais on va les retrouver...**  
- **Ouais pour sûr, nos meilleurs démons sont sur le coup, intervint un autre, et ils ne...**  
- **Vos meilleurs démons ? »**  
   
 **A** lastor fit volte-face en l'espace d'une demi seconde, le regard plus assombrit qu'à l'habituel. Il leva un sourcil, l'air soudainement intéresser alors qu'un sourire narquois s'installer sur ses fines lèvres. L'autre haussa les épaules en jetant un regard à son compagnon qui ne semblait aussi absent que lui.  
   
 **«  -  C'est ça, ouais, ce sont les plus performants.**  
- **Vraiment. J'ai hâte de voir ça. »**  
   
  **M** ais il ne laissa pas le temps à ses subalternes de répondre qu'il sortit de sous sa veste de costume un couteau en argent, dont les chasseurs se servaient pour tuer les démons, et le planta dans le torse de chacun à la vitesse de la lumière. Les corps tombèrent dans un bruit sourd au sol, totalement inertes, tandis que le sang se répandait sur leurs tissus de vêtements. Le brun afficha un sourire victorieux, le teint nettement plus coloré qu'avant, et l'air rassasié.  
   
 **«  -  Ah.** _Il soupira d'aise._ **Ce que c'est bon de me servir à nouveau de cette lame. J'en devenais presque nostalgique.**  
-  **Peut-être, mais nous fait deux hommes en moins maintenant.** _Intervenu une voix dans l'ombre._  
-  **Ne joues pas l'émotionnel Zayn, ça ne te va pas, et de toute manière ils étaient loin d'être des flèches.**  
-  **Ils avaient des muscles, et ça c'est une arme redoutable.**  
-  **On en trouvera d'autre, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils viennent tous frapper à notre porte pour nous servir.**  
-  **En attendant... On doit retrouver la trace de ces deux connards, je veux leur faire la peau.**  
-  **Ta soif d'infliger le mal te fait monter dans mon estime de plus en plus chaque jour mon joli, tu le sais ça ?** _Plaisanta le plus vieux des deux en essuyant son arme imbibé de sang contre un mouchoir qu'il jeta ensuite nonchalamment sur un des corps au sol._  
- **Je t'en prie. Gardes ça pour les pauvres filles que tu veux attirer dans ton lit. »**  
   
   **A** lastor s'esclaffa en posant une main sur son ventre alors que le basané de son côté leva un regard noir vers lui, assit dans un fauteuil près de son bureau, les pieds posés sur ce dernier. Tout à fait à son aise. La pièce était plongée dans une ambiance tamisée, il n'y avait pour seules sources de lumière qu'une petite lampe sur une table basse et un abat-jour dans le coin du salon.  
   
«  -  **Que veux-tu, mon charme en fait tomber beaucoup.**  
- **Parlons sérieusement si tu veux bien _._** _Soupira le métis en tirant sur la bouffée de sa cigarette._  
- **Très bien beau gosse, j'ai un plan qui les fera tomber dans le filet les yeux fermés.**  
- **Quel genre ?**  
- **Le genre qui ne leur laisse plus aucune solution si ce n'est la capitulation. Ils ramperont vers nous. Crois-moi.**  
- **Et en quoi il consiste exactement ?**  
-  **Je t'expliquerai ça le moment venu Malik, notre priorité est de les retrouver.**  
- **Je vais faire appel à certains de mes gars, ils s'occupaient de transformer des humains mais ils peuvent bien attendre un peu ceux-là. On a mieux à notre disposition.**  
-  **Tu as intérêt à ce qu'ils soient plus intelligents que les deux derniers.**  
-  **C'est une menace ?** _S'énerva le plus jeune en se levant de sa chaise._  
-  **Prends ça dans le sens que tu veux, mais j'ai besoin de torturer ce chasseur et Styles mais à chaque fois que nous les tenons ils parviennent à toujours trouver un échappatoire.**  
-  **On finira par les coincer. J'ai réussi à piéger Harry une fois et il assez faible et détruit pour faire un nouveau plongeon.**  
-  **J'espère que tu sais de quoi tu parles.... Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre Malik ! Le maitre attend de faire son grand retour, il s'impatiente, il devient colérique et j'ai bien peur qu'il finisse par nous réduire en poussière si on ne lui ramène par d'autres démons dans son armée.**  
-  **Il attendu près de mille ans, il peut bien attendre encore un peu. »**  
   
  **L** e basané contourna le bureau où s'étaient entassés un tas de livres et de piles d'archives que lui-même et Alastor passaient des heures à consulter afin de trouver différents moyen de rendre le maître des Enfers plus puissant, bien que son pouvoir le mettait déjà en capacité de raser toute une ville entière en moins d'une minute, mais c'était le genre de monstre qui en quémandait toujours plus. Sa soif de pouvoir était immense. Encore plus addictive que celle du brun pour la souffrance. Et ce besoin de faire du mal se rependait comme une maladie, chaque démon devenait plus avide, plus cruel et le moindre humain qui se mettait en travers de leur route se retrouver avec le gorge tranchée. L'apocalypse semblait se présenter avant l'heure et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.  
   
 **«  Nous allons les piéger et tu sais pourquoi Alastor ?... Parce que notre force est sans pareille, nous sommes invincibles, nous faisons régner la terreur, même les démons nous craignent, et peu importe ce que Styles et son humain peuvent dire ou nous faire croire, je sais qu'ils ont peur de nous. Je le sens. La transformation d'Harry a certes réussit mais il y a toujours une part d'humanité qui brille en lui et ça le rend faible, et l'autre chasseur n'est qu'un homme brisé ce sera facile de le mettre à terre. Et crois-moi sur parole, quand on sera parvenu à mettre la main sur ces deux-là, on fera de leur vie un vrai enfer. Ils se consumeront de douleur. »**  
   
 **L** 'ainé afficha un sourire malsain tandis que ses yeux prirent une teinte noire, remplie des pires ténèbres, et d'une force maléfique tellement puissance que s'il avait encore été humain ce choc l'aurait détruit. Il ne résidait plus aucune trace d'humanité en lui, le moindre sentiment avait été balayé. Ce n'était plus qu'une vulgaire bête. Prête à égorger des corps et noyer la Terre dans un bain de sang.  
   
 **«  Ça me plait bien tout ça. On aura tout le temps de réfléchir aux pires tortures mais en attendant... Il faut que je fasse nettoyer mon tapis et brûler ces corps. Je déteste la saleté.»**  
  
 

 

 

*   *   *

 

  
**D** urant plus d'une heure Harry avait eu le temps de méditer sur tous les endroits possibles où il pourrait emmener Louis afin qu'il soit en sécurité et aucun ne lui avait paru assez protégé. L'atmosphère depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route était tendu, jamais le silence ne s'était avéré aussi pesant, et le bouclé se devait de trouver un moyen de détendre le chasseur. Simplement quelques heures. Plusieurs solutions lui étaient venues en tête, mais il avait dû en repousser certaines parce que se montrer en ville ou des lieux bombés de gens n'était pas une si bonne idée pour rester en sécurité. Et quand finalement son esprit avait fait remonter en lui le souvenir d'un endroit qui lui tenait à cœur, un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
 Quand il eut atteint l'espace qui ravivé son passé, il soupira d'aise, et tourna finalement le regard vers le châtain qui dormait toujours profondément. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement pour que le réveil ne soit trop dur.  
   
 **«  -  Hum... Quoi ? T'as plus d'essence ?**  
- **J'ai un endroit à te faire visiter. »**  
   
  **L** ouis se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils, son regard dériva vers le paysage par la vitre, paysage qui se révélait très triste et vide. A part un champ à perte de vue que voulait-il lui faire découvrir ? Et le seul bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux semblait inhabité et inexploité depuis des siècles.  
   
 **«  -  C'est une blague ? Parce que si s'en est une, elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût.**  
-  **Surement pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus bel endroit mais.... Au moins on ne risque pas d'être trouvé ici.**  
-  **Tu en es certain ?**  
- **En fait...** _Il soupira._ **Pas totalement, mais je suis là pour te protéger. J'en ai fait la promesse. Allez, suis-moi. »**  
   
 **H** arry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer que déjà il se trouvait dehors, l'air frais lui procura un bien fou, il se sentait presque revivre. L'ainé, de son côté, pris une lame par simple précaution et se décida enfin à sortir. Le ciel était maintenant totalement noir et parsemé d'étoiles qui ne cessaient de briller, la lune s'élevait au plus haut point et n'avait jamais été aussi lumineuse que ce soir. Un bruit de grincement le fit sursauter, le brun se trouvait déjà à la porte du bâtiment délabré dont les murs blancs étaient écaillés, il soupira d'agacement et le suivit. Les lampes à l'intérieur mirent du temps à s'allumer et certaines ne fonctionnaient pas du tout, il se dégageait une odeur d'humidité de poussière comme si ce lieu n'avait plus été en activité depuis un millénaire. Des affiches déchirées étaient exposées un peu partout dont certains dataient du siècle dernier, les portes étaient trouées par endroits et le plafond sur le point de s'écrouler. Le cadet étaient partit fouiller dans la pièce situé juste à côté et quand il fit son apparition dans l'entrée, il portait dans ses mains deux paires de patins à glace.  
   
 **«  - Tu es sérieux ?**  
- **Plus que jamais.**  
-  **C'est quoi exactement ce bâtiment ?**  
- **Viens, je vais te montrer. »**  
   
 **U** n sourire enfantin collé sur les lèvres et le regard brillant, Harry saisit le poignet du mécheux et le tira avec lui jusqu'à une grande porte blanche dont le bois n'était plus tellement saint qu'il avait pu l'être à l'époque de sa construction. Dans un bruit de grincement qui fit dresser les poils de l'humain sur tout son corps, les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrirent une fois que le brun les avait poussés avec la plus grande précaution –surement pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre-. L'endroit qui se présenta devant eux était magnifique, bien qu'il soit assez vieux et délabré, sur une longueur d'environ un terrain de foot s'étalait une piste de patinoire blanche comme neige, d'apparence presque neuve, et un plafond en verre laissait voir le ciel étoilé bien que quelques trous y soient percés par endroit.   
 **L** e bouclé n'avait jamais paru si heureux qu'à ce moment précis, il laissa tomber une paire de patin près de l'ainé et  se dirigea vers la droite. La piste était entourée de gradins qui montaient assez haut. Le lieu était impressionnant, à couper le souffle, et ce fut encore plus sensationnel lorsque les notes d'une musique commencèrent à résonner dans des enceintes positionnées un peu partout dans la grande salle. Le son était clair et limpide, sans aucun accro.  
   
 **«  -  Alors, tu viens ? »**  
   
  **L** ouis se retourna, pris par surprise, le plus jeune était déjà sur la piste et semblait tout à fait à l'aise sur la glace comme s'il y avait toujours été habitué, ses gestes étaient naturels, lisse alors que lui...  
   
 **«  -  Je... Je ne sais pas en faire Harry.**  
-  **Moi non plus je ne savais pas avant d'apprendre. C'est simple. »**  
   
   **I** l fronça les sourcils mais ne déclina pas l'invitation du démon pour autant, il prit place sur un siège de gradin afin d'enfiler ses patins, ce qui mit près d'une dizaine de minutes, et quand enfin il arriva à se mettre debout il s'accrocha directement sur les rambardes en métal qui encerclaient la piste. Il avait posé son couteau sur une chaise par question de sureté si jamais il finissait par tomber. Le brun sourit en le voyant fermement agrippé à la barre et s'avança avec élégance vers lui.  
  
 **«  -  Rejoins moi, elle est ici la glace.**  
-  **Très drôle, je te promets de me venger assez vite et crois-moi que j'emploierai les grands moyens.**  
-  **J'ai hâte de voir ça. »**  
   
  **H** arry laissa échapper un rire amusé et se décida finalement à venir en aide au mécheux qui n'osait pas bouger de sa place par peur de se retrouver allonger au sol, d'une main il lui indiqua l'entrée pour accéder à la patinoire et resta à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne. A peine avait-il posé un pied sur la glace qu'il manqua de près la chute mais le plus jeune le rattrapa par le bras et saisit une de ses hanches pour éviter une catastrophe étant donné que ses jambes ne cessaient de trembler.

**«  -  Comment as-tu apprit à en faire ?**  
-  **Mon père m'emmenait ici parfois quand j'étais gamin, puis j'y suis venu moi-même avec le temps et ça m'aidait à... Me vider la tête.**  
- **Le mien n'a jamais eu l'occasion de m'emmener nulle part. Et on ne peut pas dire que ma mère ai vraiment remplie son rôle. Je suis certaine que c'est parce que je suis gay, depuis que je lui ai annoncé, elle n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais devenu... Un inconnu.**  
- **Si tu dois bien retenir une chose Louis, c'est que tu ne dois pas changer pour qui que ce soit. Même pour un membre de ta famille, et si elle n'accepte pas le fait que tu puisses aimer les hommes et bien... Tant pis pour elle.**  
\- **Ça fait quand même mal de se dire qu'une personne qui est censé vous aimer vous laisse tomber à cause de votre orientation sexuelle.**  
- **La vie n'est pas rose. Mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir. »**

  
  **L** ouis hocha faiblement la tête pour finalement la baisser sur ses pieds tremblants. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver ce que Harry venait de dire, effectivement, ses parents le détestaient et son oncle –qui était pour lui le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu- était mort par sa faute. Ou du moins son impuissance en avait été l'unique cause. La chasse était peut-être le seul point positif de son existence, première parce qu'il avait la possibilité de sauver des gens innocent du mal mais également parce que tuer le rendait plus fort mentalement. Ça forgeait son caractère.  
  
 **«  -  Ça... Ça te dérangeait qu'on s'arrête un moment quand on prendra la route pour que je téléphone à Niall. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps et j'ai besoin de savoir s'il va bien.**  
-  **Bien sûr. Je comprends, on devra passer la nuit à l'hôtel de toute manière. »**  
   
  **E** n guise de réponse, le mécheux hocha simplement la tête. Le besoin de savoir si son meilleur ami allait bien était irrévocable. Ils avaient toujours eu cette sorte de connexion entre eux et depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus contraint à emprunter différents chemins, leur relation avait pris un coup. Ils se basaient uniquement sur la confiance, c'était comme se réveiller un matin et avoir perdu la vue. Avancer dans le noir complet. Ou du moins essayer. Une main chaude saisit la sienne et il revint instantanément à la réalité. Le plus jeune lui offrait un sourire sincère.  
   
 **«  -  Si on t'apprenait le patinage maintenant ?**  
-  **Je ne compte pas me ridiculiser devant toi. Merci.**  
- **Tu sais, je pense que tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu t'es déjà couvert de honte il y a à peine deux minutes de cela quand tu ne savais pas tenir debout sur tes patins.**  
- **Excuses moi de ne pas être un professionnel comme toi.** _Rétorqua-t-il en venant lui donner un coup_ _amical sur le torse, qui fit rire le bouclé._  
- **Tout est une question de confiance.**  
-  **Je n'ai pas confiance en mon corps sur ce coup là.**  
- **Mais tu as confiance en moi... Non ?**  
- **Actuellement j'hésite.**  
-  **Et généralement ?** _Le taquina Harry, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres._  
-  **Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit.**  
-  **Alors ça suffit. Et tu n'as rien à craindre, je te tiens.**  
- **Quoi ?... Je... Non mais atte... »**

**L** e brun avait déjà commencé à patiné, ne prêtant pas attention aux différentes injures qui fusaient de la bouche de l'ainé qui –malgré le fait que ses deux mains soient tenues par celles de Harry- se maudissait lui-même d'avoir accepté de rentrer sur cette piste. Ses jambes ne cessaient de trembler, il avait manqué de tomber à deux reprises, bien que la vitesse ait une cadence tout à fait normale, et entendre l'autre démon rire n'arrangeait rien.  
   
 **«  -  Si ton but, en m'emmenant ici, était de te foutre de ma poire je préfère rentrer maintenant et entendre tes moqueries sur la route.**  
-  **Non non, attend**. _Le cadet lui resserra le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, puis soupira_. **Premièrement, tu ne seras pas capable d'atteindre la sortie avant un bon moment et je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver le nez en sang parce que tu seras tombé la tête la première sur la glace, et deuxièmement... Détend-toi. Ne sois pas aussi raide et saccadé dans tes gestes. Ça ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'on a commencé et tu veux déjà partir ? Ça devrait être un plaisir. Cet endroit est magnifique, regarde un peu le toit transparent... »**  
   
  **E** n levant les yeux au plafond, Louis tomba sur un ciel totalement noir et parsemé d'étoiles. C'était encore plus sublime une fois en dessous. Il se laissa porter par ce spectacle idyllique, ses yeux se remplissant –à leur tour- de millier d'étoiles. Le brun baissa le regard vers le châtain et admira toute la beauté que pouvait dégager son visage, ses pommettes saillantes, son regard profond et toujours animé par cette lueur d'enfant, ses plis aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il se mettait à rire, ses lèvres qui se courbaient en un sourire remplit de vie –mais brisé à la fois- et son front qui se plissait quand il ne parvenait pas à réussir quelque chose. Tous ces petits détails réunis un seul et même être. Tous ces détails qui ne laissaient pas Harry indifférent.  
   
«  -  **Et je dois dire... Que trouve ça plutôt mignon.**  
\- **Quoi donc ?** _Demanda le mécheux en sortant de sa rêverie._  
- **Le fait que tu ne sache pas patiner. Ça te donne un côté enfantin assez...**  
- **Ridicule, je sais ouais.**  
-  **Pas du tout. Ça ne l'est pas. Il y a pire... Par exemple, je... Je ne sais pas faire de vélo et je ne sais pas nager.**  
-  **Tu parles sérieusement ?** _Se retint le plus vieux de s'esclaffer._  
- **Oui. En fait, j'ai peur de l'eau. J'ai manqué de mourir noyé quand j'avais... Huit ans si je me souviens bien. Sans mon père, je ne serais plus vivant à cette heure-ci. Et donc je n'ai jamais appris à nager.**  
-  **Et moi qui croyais que tu étais capable de tout. »**  
   
  **L** ouis pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry était un garçon intelligent, très cultivé, qui avait une connaissance pointue sur un nombre important de sujets, et dont la culture littéraire dépassait même celle d'un vieux bibliothécaire. Sans parler de sa force surhumaine, mais cela pouvait être mit sur le compte de sa transformation en démon ce qui lui avait surement apporté quelques muscles supplémentaire. Le brun haussa les épaules, le teint légèrement rouge, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de tirer sur les mains du chasseur pour qu'il reprenne le patinage.

**F** inalement, après maintes tentatives, Louis était parvenu à tenir sur ses jambes sans que le cadet n'ai à le tenir et était même capable de faire un tour sans son aide mais toujours à une vitesse lente. Ils continuaient à parler durant les tours de pistes, parfois ils leurs arrivaient de partir dans un fou rire harmonieux qui se mélangeait avec la musique qui continuait de défiler dans les enceintes fixés un peu partout dans la salle.

  
**«  -  Mais alors... Justement, je voudrais savoir... Comment tu as su que tu étais gay ?**  
- **Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?**  
- **Je t'ai raconté des choses sur moi. C'est donnant donnant.**  
 **-  Depuis quand ça marche comme ça** _? Interrogea le bouclé en venant se placer contre une barrière en bois pour bloquer le passage à Louis._  
-  **Depuis que j'ai dû te raconter ma première rencontre avec mon ex copain par exemple. Je me livre plus que toi.**  
- **Comme tu voudras... Alors... Je... J'avais seize ans et n'importe quel ados à cet âge-là se cherche. Faut croire que je n'ai simplement pas échappé la règle... Moi je ne le savais pas encore. J'étais sorti avec trois ou quatre filles auparavant. Mais elles étaient beaucoup trop compliquées. Je m'en lassais. En fait, mon meilleur ami à cette époque-là, était gay et il prétendait que je devais essayer de nouvelles choses. Je n'ai pas dit non. Il m'a trainé dans une soirée, entre garçons uniquement, et là-bas j'ai fait la connaissance d'un étudiant extrêmement sympathique et charmant. Après quelques verres et pas mal de conversations, on s'est embrassés et... J'ai simplement su que... Les filles n'étaient pas faites pour moi. Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'on n'a pas pu avoir une relation durable, lui et moi, il partait vivre en Australie et je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes études et mes parents. En tout, on est restés deux mois ensemble. Puis j'ai eu d'autres copains entre temps, mais jamais sur une longue durée.**  
-  **J'imagine que ça doit être encore plus dur maintenant que tu es... Un démon.**  
\- **En fait, quand tu n'as pas eu de relation depuis un an tu commences un peu à t'habituer. J'ai été transformé dans le but de tuer des humains, et non pas de m'y attacher. Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas encore tranché la gorge.**  
-  **Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?** _Demanda l'ainé en rejoignant le milieu de la piste sans la moindre difficulté._  
 **-  Oui, tu peux. »**  
   
  **H** arry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au centre de la patinoire, amusé. Il lui prit les mains, dont les bouts des doigts étaient congelés, et s'étonna lui-même à venir remettre l'une de ces mèches de cheveux châtain en place. Il lui adressa un sourire remplit de sincérité et laissa glisser sa main le long de sa joue rosée.  
   
 **«  - Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Louis.**  
-  **Dans le bon sens ?**  
-  **Je n'ai pas encore décidé.»**

**L** e dit Louis exprima un rire nerveux, même gêné, d'abord parce que la distance entre leur corps était presque nulle mais également parce qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du bouclé caresser son visage. Son regard émeraude était profond, déstabilisant et doux à la fois. Le cœur du chasseur battait à vivre allure, prêt à lui déchirer sa cage thoracique. Lentement, le brun combla l'espace qui les séparer, leur lèvres se frôlaient presque. Le temps ralentissait. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Tout devenait brouillon dans son esprit. Il pouvait sentir les battements de sa poitrine remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et quand enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut l'explosion. Une des mains de Harry s'accrocha à sa nuque. Toutes les étoiles qui se situées avant dans le ciel étaient descendu jusqu'à son ventre. Une sensation renversante. Surement parce qu'il en avait envie depuis un long moment. Il laissa uniquement ses sens le guider, il ne pensa pas aux conséquences que pouvaient engendrer le fait d'embrasser, et de développer de l'affection pour un démon. Quoique plus humain que monstre. Son dernier baiser remonter à plusieurs mois, et celui-ci était en tout point incomparable à ceux qu'avaient pu lui transmettre son ancien copain. Ses doigts allèrent s'agripper aux boucles infernales du brun. Le temps s'était arrêté. Rien que pour eux. Pour ce moment. Ils se sentaient revivre. Quand enfin ils prirent le courage, et l'envie, de se détacher entièrement, Louis sourit en coin avant de baisser la tête vers le sol. Gêné, se raclant la gorge. Encore. Mais heureux. Un « plop » retentit dans l'air. Et lorsqu'il releva le regard pour croiser celui de Harry... Ce dernier avant disparu. Il s'était enfui.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Livre I. Chapitre douze :**

 

 

 **A** néantit. S'il y avait bien un mot qui pouvait qualifier l'état d'esprit de Louis en ce moment même c'était celui-là. Totalement vide. Ou juste remplit de haine. Une haine venimeuse envers Harry. Il le détestait. Comme il n'avait jamais détesté personne. Plus encore que ces démons qui voulaient sa peau. Il s'était enfui comme un lâche, sans aucune explication, après lui avoir offert l'un des plus beaux baisers. Doux et sincère. Il s'était enfui en le laissant sans aucune sécurité à part un simple poignard et un flacon d'eau bénite. Il avait attendu plus de deux heures à la patinoire, avec l'infime espoir qu'il allait peut-être revenir, mais au fond il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il avait pris le volant, le bouclé ayant posé ses clés sur un siège avant d'entrer sur la glace, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se rendre afin d'être un minimum en sureté. L'esprit embrouillé, il avait roulé pendant près de trois heures, avant de finalement s'arrêter à un hôtel parce qu'il commençait à tomber de fatigue. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était, certes, pas très spacieuse et accueillante mais ça suffirait pour le temps d'une nuit. Nuit qui se prolongea en presque une semaine entière. Une semaine que Harry n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Et le chasseur n'avait plus la force de se battre, l'idée de retourner près de son meilleur ami lui revenait même en tête.  
  
  **L** es paupières lourdes, le corps pesant, il avait dormi près de cinq heures avant d'être réveillé en sursaut pas un bruit sourd. Instinctivement, il prit le couteau en dessous de son oreiller et le brandit devant son torse. La pièce était sombre, il n'y avait aucune lumière si ce n'est celle – du bon matin- qui transperçait les volets fermés. La température semblait avoir baissée de quelques degrés, et le temps de suspendre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qui se tramait dans le couloir il fut projeté d'une force accablante contre le mur à l'opposé de pièce. Son dos lui brûlait. Mais le pire devait bien être sa respiration, elle ne sortait pratiquement plus d'entre ses lèvres.  
  
 **«  Je crois que tu as oublié de sécuriser cet endroit Tomlinson. »**  
   
  **L** ouis se maudit intérieurement. Effectivement, la veille au soir, en revenant d'un bar situé à dix minutes de l'hôtel, à moitié ivre, il avait omit le fait qu'il devait se protéger parce que le danger rodait encore et toujours dehors. La preuve étant qu'un démon venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dessiner des piège, simplement mettre du sel devant les fenêtres et en ouvrant la porte il avait effacé celui se trouvant protégeant l'entrée. Son couteau, durant sa chute, s'était retrouvé propulsé au sol. Loin de lui. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de se défendre. Et de toute manière, il lui était impossible de faire le moindre geste sans que ça ne lui coupe la respiration.  
   
 **« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Alastor et Zayn vont être tellement content de moi. »**  
 **«  Ah, parce que tu es fière de travailler pour ces deux guignols ?... Mon pauvre, je savais que les démons étaient écervelés mais pas à ce point-là. »**  
 **«  Rigole tant que tu veux connard. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais croupir sur une table de torture jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »**  
   
  **S** uite à cette phrase, le démon ferma la porte et alluma la lumière du bureau puis, tout à fait à l'aise, alla se servir un verre de Whisky. Verre qu'il but d'une traite tout en s'affalant dans un fauteuil et posant ses pieds sur le lit. Tandis que le châtain se débattait pour échapper à l'attraction oppressante qui s'exerçait sur lui. Oppressante et suffocante.  
   
« **Tu permets que je profite de cette bouteille ? On en trouve pas partout des comme ça. »**  
 **«  Je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir.** _Répondit Louis en grinçant les dents. »_  
 **«  Oh non, je compte bien garder cette partie pour après mon mignon. Là je me requinque simplement. »**  
 **«  Et t'es qui au juste ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Nullos ou un truc dans le genre non ? »**  
   
  **T** out en secouant la tête, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, le démon se leva. Il s'approcha doucement et docilement du chasseur. Ce dernier déglutit. Il sortit de sa poche un couteau assez abimé qui semblait avoir été utilisé déjà des millénaires avant, et saisit le cou de sa proie d'une main tout en faisant glisser la lame dans un effleurement affreusement lent sur son tee-shirt.  
   
 **«  Tu sais que tu me ferais presque rire.** _Son arme remonta jusqu'au visage du mécheux et vint caresser de son fer glacé sa joue._ **On m'appelle Adonis chez moi, autrement dit, le... »**  
 **«  Le... Le démon des incendies...** **»**  
 **«  Donc, je te conseille de ne pas trop me chauffer. »**  
   
  **E** xaspéré, Louis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ne prenant même pas la peine de demander si sa dernière phrase était censée le faire rire. Dans ces cas-là, il regrettait les blagues de son meilleur ami qui avait plus d'humour que celles des démons. Il se préféra se taire et attendre le sort qu'il devait subir. Adonis se recula et posa son couteau sur le lit afin d'aller finir son verre.  
   
 **«  Tu as tellement donné de fil à retordre à mes maîtres, c'est dingue, comment un humain aussi docile et fragile que toi peu engendré autant de force en lui ? »**  
 **«  Peut-être que c'est l'intelligence qui vous manque. »**  
 **«  L'intelligence ? J'en ai plus que tous les humains de cette ville réunit. »**  
 **«  Vous avez tous un égo surdimensionné ma parole. »**  
 **«  Tu n'as donc pas encore comprit que nous sommes des êtres supérieurs ? »**  
 **«  C'est une question piège ? »**  
   
  **L** e brun rit amèrement avant de lui lancer un regard noir. La douleur lui brûlait le dos, il fermait les paupières pour essayer de ne pas y penser. Cette fois-ci, et ça le mettait en rogne rien que de l'espérer, il aurait aimé que Harry soit là pour lui sauver la mise. Qu'il surgisse en héros, comme à chaque fois, et qu'il tue ce monstre qui était prêt à faire de lui de la viande pour son barbecue. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évide, le bouclé avait été assez lâche pour l'abandonner durant presque une semaine, alors il ne reviendrait pas simplement pour l'aider. Et cette pensée se révéla encore plus flagrante lorsque Adonis laissa son verre se fracasser en mille morceau au sol, et en moins d'une seconde, se retrouva contre son corps. La lame froide était revenue chatouiller sa gorge, le démon était tellement proche que son haleine alcoolisé lui attaquait le cerveau et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. En plus de la pression qui le maintenait contre le mur. Immobile.  
  
 **«  Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te mettre la main dessus, un moment il m'a même était impossible de te localiser, encore plus une fois que Styles t'avait pris sous son aile mais... On dirait bien que tu es devenu vulnérable maintenant. A un tel point que tu en as oublié de te protéger. Tu me facilites vraiment la tâche, je m'attendais à un niveau nettement plus haut. Tu n'as même pas essayé de te défendre. A croire que tu attendais la mort les bras ouvert. »**  
   
  **S** ans que Louis ne s'y attende vraiment, le bout du couteau lui glissa le long de sa joue droite. Il ferma les paupières et serra les dents pour ne pas penser à la douleur qui s'accumulait bien que cela devenait difficile. Adonis exerçait une pression insupportable sur son corps, si bien qu'il aurait pu jurer que son dos finirait par casser le mur. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de sa peau tandis qu'un rire malsain sortait du fond de la gorge du démon.  
   
 **«  Ce n'est que le début de tes souffrances. Alastor et Zayn te feront subir bien pire, crois-moi, tu les supplieras de te tuer sur le champ plutôt que de torturer encore. Personne ne viendra te sauver, parce que tu es seul. Totalement seul.**  
 **«  Tu es sûr de ça ? »**  
   
  **A** ce moment précis, la voix qui s'éleva fit bondir la poitrine du mécheux. Harry. Il était là. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était bien lui. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son parfum embaumer la pièce. Le corps qui se pressait auparavant contre le sien fut tiré en arrière, sa respiration pouvant enfin retrouver une cadence normale. Lorsque enfin il ouvrit les paupières, la première chose qu'il vit fut le bouclé tenant fermement Adonis contre un mur, le couteau pointé sur sa gorge.  
   
 **«  Relâche-le ! »**  
 **«  Styles, tu... »**  
 **«  Immédiatement.** _Rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix froide et dure._  »  
 **«  D'accord, d'accord. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. »**  
   
 **L** e plus vieux des deux claqua des doigts et Louis s'effondra au sol. Une chute qui empira son mal de dos. Il retint un gémissement de douleur tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en sa direction.  
   
 **«   Putain. «  En douceur » tu connais ce mot ou pas ? »**  
 **«  Oops. Désolé mon mignon, je n'ai pas cette option-là. »**  
 **«  Ferme là _!_** _Cracha le brun, les doigts crispés sur la main qui le maintenait à la base du cou._  
 **«  Dis donc Tomlinson, tu ne pourrais pas dire à ton petit copain de me lâcher pour qu'on parle calmement, il ne semble pas en état de comprendre ce que je dis. »**  
 **«  Désolé, je n'ai pas cette option-là. »**  
 **«  Nom de dieu, ces humains vont finir par me rendre fou !** _Il poussa un long soupir puis se retourna vers l'autre démon dans la pièce._ **Tu n'es pas du même avis ? »**  
 **«  Qui t'envoie ? »**  
 **«  Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te répondre Styles? »**  
 **«  Disons que tu n'as pas trop le choix. »**  
 **«  Même si je te le dis tu vas me tuer, je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt là-dedans. »**  
 **«  Justement, il n'est pas censé en avoir. Alors, tu réponds et je te promets que je te tranche la gorge rapidement. Pour moins de douleur, tu vois. »**  
   
  **A** donis toisa méchamment le bouclé, tendu au possible, avant de se tourner vers Louis et de tomber dans un fou rire qui déstabilisa ce dernier. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler toutes les informations. Comment avait-il pu oublier de se protéger ? Comment Harry l'avait-il retrouvé si vite ? Pourquoi venait-il lui sauver la peau alors qu'il s'était enfui comme un lâche après leur baiser ? Allait-il seulement s'expliquer une fois qu'ils en auraient fini ?  
  
 **« Vous me faîtes bien rire tous les deux, vous pensez sincèrement pouvoir stopper nous détruire ? Tu auras beau me tuer Styles, ça n'empêchera pas les autres de se multiplier, le maître retrouve ses forces et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les ténèbres arrivent. Tu le sens et... Tu ne peux rien y faire. Regarde-toi un peu, tu es pathétique. Tu veux jouer au méchant alors que tu te foncerais tête baissée en enfer pour aller sauver la peau de cet humain. C'est à pleurer. Vraiment. J'espère que quand Zayn et Alastor te mettront la main dessus, ils te feront souffrir atrocement. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien. Simplement un minuscule moustique que l'on va prendre plaisir à écraser et crois-moi qu'on ne... »**  
   
  **L** e brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il lui planta lame du couteau en travers de la gorge, les yeux noirs, comme jamais auparavant. Ses muscles étaient tendus, sa mâchoire crispée et sa respiration était sifflante. La tête d'Adonis roula au sol jusqu'à ses pieds, il nettoya son arme puis la rangea et se retourna enfin vers le plus vieux. Depuis le début, il était resté en retrait, mais ce qu'il avait pu entendre il y a à peine deux minutes lui avait donné froid dans le dos, si bien qu'il ne pensa presque plus à la douleur qui y gisait. Les évènements s'étaient déroulés tellement vite.  
  
  
 **«  Rassemble tes affaires, faut qu'on y aille. »**  
 **«  Non. »**  
   
 **S** a réponse avait été prononcée sur un ton froid et décisif. Il n'allait pas partir avec lui, il n'allait pas partir avec le cadet alors qu'il l'avait purement abandonné à son propre sort. Seul. Et ça n'avait pas semblé le gêner le moins du monde étant donné qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie durant, environ, une semaine. Le laissant se consumer.  
   
 **«  Quoi ? »**  
 **«  Non, je ne te suivrai pas. »**  
 **«  S'il te plait Louis,** _soupira le bouclé,_ **on n'a pas le temps de discuter. »**  
 **«  Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas. »**  
 **«  D'autres démons vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Viens. »**  
 **«  Va te faire voir putain. »**  
 **«  Écoute, tu pourras m'insulter comme tu voudras, mais une fois qu'on sera dans la voiture. »**  
 **«  Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te suivre ? »**  
 **«  Fais-moi confiance, Louis. »**  
 **«  Je crois rêver. »**  
 **«  Arrête deux secondes de te comporter comme un enfant et fais ce que je te dis. »**  
 **«  Ferme la Styles !** _S'emporta le mécheux, rouge de colère._ **Je ne suis pas un gamin, je sais quoi faire. »**  
 **«  Dans ce cas, prend tes affaires et grimpe dans la voiture. »**  
 **«  Tu peux toujours courir. »**  
 **«  On n'a pas de temps à perdre. »**  
 **«  Si tu veux sauver ta peau, va-t'en, je sais me battre. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas une question de savoir se défendre ou non, Louis. Crois-moi. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que tu ne le pense. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »**  
 **«  Je suis prêt à les accueillir. »**  
 **«  Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes. Écoute-moi, je t'en prie. »**  
 **«  Laisse-moi _._** _Cracha l'ainé alors que le démon s'approchait de lui_. »  
 **«  M'oblige pas à faire ça Louis. »**  
 **«  Faire quoi ? N'avance pas plus putain ! »**  
 **«  S'il te plait... »**  
 **«  Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? Tu fais un pas de plus et je te fais bouffer tes putains de boucles, je te jure. Je ne rigole même pas. Recule ! »**  
   
  **E** n une fraction de seconde, le temps que le plus jeune arrive devant lui et lui touche le bras, le chasseur se retrouvait assit du côté passager de la voiture. Son sac, remplit de toutes ses affaires, sur ses genoux. Il écarquilla les yeux, déstabilisé par ce soudain changement de décor. Et il se demandait s'il ne se trouvait pas en plein cauchemar. Mais ses doutes se dissipèrent quand il remarqua la présence de Harry à ses côtés, parfaitement calme, prêt à partir.  
   
 **«  C'était quoi ce bordel ? »**  
 **«  On a transplané. »**  
 **«  Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! »**  
 **«  C'est ce que j'ai fait Louis, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. »**  
 **«  Alors quoi, tu peux figer le temps ? »**  
 **«  Pas exactement. Je gagne quelques secondes avec ce pouvoir, et je peux me rendre dans n'importe quel lieu. Généralement, les humains ne prennent pas cette téléportation très bien, ils vomissent une fois qu'ils ont les pieds sur Terre, mais tu as l'air de tenir le coup. »**  
 **«  Y'en a d'autres des pouvoirs que tu me caches comme ça ? »**  
 **«  Non, pas à ma connaissance. »**  
   
 **I** l sourit difficilement puis démarra la voiture. L'atmosphère était pesante et électrique. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, qu'il poser une question pour l'apaiser, Louis trouvait toujours le moyen de le rabaisser. Plus bas que terre. En lui adressant une réponse courte, bien souvent « oui » ou « non », sur un ton glacial. Sans même lui accorder un seul regard. Il se concentrait sur la vue que lui offrait la vitre. L'horloge de la voiture affichait dix heures et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où allait l'emmener le bouclé. D'un côté, il le remerciait d'être venu le sauver à temps, sinon il aurait fini en dans le barbecue d'Adonis, mais d'un autre il lui en voulait toujours. Voir plus. Parce qu'il apparaissait sans lui donner aucune explication sur sa disparition. Une semaine, sept jours sans aucune nouvelle. Et du jour au lendemain il revenait, la bouche en fleur. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la scène de leur baiser avait été effacée de sa mémoire. Mais le mécheux ne voulait pas en rester là, il voulait des réponses. Déterminé, il se lança dans la gueule du loup.  
  
 **«  Je t'ai attendu. Deux heures. Tu n'aies jamais revenu. »**  
   
  **H** arry tourna le regard, furtivement, vers lui et soupira. Pourtant, il ne répondit pas. Il continuait de rouler, les yeux fixés sur la route. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspéré Louis au plus haut point. Il serra les dents, la mâchoire crispée, ses doigts agrippant fermement le tissu de son jean. Sa colère était en train de s'accroître face au mutisme de son compagnon.  
   
 **« Arrête-toi. »**  
 **«  Quoi ?** _Souffla le bouclé, les sourcils froncés._   **»**  
 **«  Arrête le véhicule. Je veux descendre. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi ? »**  
 **«  Tu oses me demande pourquoi ? Tu es un vrai connard ma parole ! »**  
 **«  Louis... »**  
 **«  Je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter. Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, je m'en fous, mais je ne veux plus te voir ni même t'adresser la parole. »**  
 **«  Ne fais pas l'enfant, je t'en prie... »**  
 **«  Putain mais j'hallucine ! Tu m'as dit que tu me parlerais une fois dans la voiture, on y est non ? Alors j'attends. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas si simple. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr que si, suffit d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler. »**  
 **«  Non, je... Je ne suis pas comme toi Louis, je ne sais pas être franc. Je n'ai pas cette capacité à toujours trouver des mots, des arguments face aux actes que je fais. »**  
 **«  Si j'ai bien compris, je ne vais jamais savoir pourquoi tu es partis ?...** _Un silence_. **Ok, tu sais quoi, ça m'intéresse pas de comprendre. Je veux simplement que tu m'emmène en sécurité, où tu veux je m'en fous, et qu'ensuite tu disparaisses de ma vie. »**  
 **«  Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. »**  
 **«  Et toi tu ne peux pas te barrer comme un lâche après m'avoir embrassé parce que tu es incapable d'assumer ce qui est arrivé. »**  
   
  **L** a voiture freina d'un coup. Si bien que le chasseur manqua de se prendre le panneau d'affichage en plein visage. Il lança un regard noir à Harry qui déboucla sa ceinture. Alors il allait s'enfuir, encore ? Et le laisser à son propre sort ? Il en fut tout autrement, il se tourna pour être face au plus vieux, qui le jaugeait clairement. Énervé et anxieux à la fois.  
   
 **«  Je suis désolé Louis, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Non, laisse-moi parler un peu. C'est bien ce que tu veux non ?** _Il souffla et le châtain reposa son dos contre son siège, bien que toujours attentif_. **Je sais que j'ai agis comme un parfait salaud, je ne te contredis pas sur ce point. Et à vrai dire, ce que je n'assume pas c'est d'être partis, pas ce baiser. Parce que... Parce que je le voulais vraiment. Depuis longtemps. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Si je suis parti ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne. Entièrement. Je... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je m'en veux sincèrement. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fuis. Comme un lâche. J'ai préféré me cacher plutôt que d'affronter la situation. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Ce n'était pas mon but. C'est simplement que... Que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Louis. Je suis... Je suis un monstre.** **Il m'arrive, quand je suis dans une colère noire, de ne pas savoir me contrôler, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de ma faute. Je l'aurai toujours sur la conscience. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est ignoble, et que tu dois me détester. Je te comprends. Je ferais pareil à ta place. Et même, je serais parti depuis longtemps. »**  
 **«  Je te déteste parce que tu t'es tiré sans aucune explication, pas parce que tu es un démon. Je m'en fiche complètement de ça. Je sais qu'un jour tu parviendras à prendre le dessus sur ce côté sombre en toi... Tu restes Harry, et ça me suffit. »**  
   
  **L** a dernière réplique de Louis jeta un blanc dans le véhicule. Ils se contentaient de se regarder, simplement. Parfois, la force du regard est plus importante que celle des mots, et c'était surement ce qui avait déclenché ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temps... Le plus vieux commençait à savoir que Harry, malgré ce qu'il laissait croire, n'avait aucune forme de confiance en lui. Et ça se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, qui s'étaient illuminés entre temps. Il avait encore l'âme d'un enfant. Innocent et pur malgré le fait que son corps et –la moitié- de son esprit soient habités par une progéniture du Diable. Il se croyait incapable, faible et inutile. Mais c'était exactement tout le contraire. Il avait connaissance d'une multitude de choses dont le chasseur n'avait jamais entendu parler, et il s'était même demandé si c'était humainement possible de pouvoir engendrer autant de savoir.  
  
  **P** ourtant, la preuve se tient à côté de lui. Il sentait le brun se rapprocher, dangereusement, son cœur reproduisait les mêmes battements rapides que sur la patinoire. Il aurait dû s'opposer, il le savait, surtout quand il avait sentis une main se poser sur sa jambe afin qu'il ose relever les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis tout ce qui suivit se passa beaucoup trop vite pour qu'ils puissent en prendre pleinement conscience. Leurs lèvres s'échouèrent l'une sur l'autre, possédés par une pulsion enivrante de se retrouver. Un besoin vitale. Il découlait de ce baiser deux choses, d'un côté de l'envie et de l'autre de la haine. Deux mondes totalement opposés qui s'attirent. Ils ne peuvent plus faire face à la répulsion. C'est une évidence. Leurs bouches étaient faîtes pour être reliées ensemble, pour se rejoindre et se confondre. Et ils ne pouvaient renier que durant plus d'une semaine ils n'avaient fait que penser qu'à ce premier baiser, et à l'envie que cela se reproduise. Que le besoin avait coulé dans leurs veines comme le pire des poisons et rongé leur être tout entier. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient goûter à ce plaisir, une nouvelle fois, ils se sentaient comme dépendants. Presque comme des alcooliques qui venaient de faire une grave rechute. Quand, enfin, ils décidèrent de se séparer plus par nécessité de reprendre leurs souffles qu'autre chose, ils avaient encore du mal à revenir à la réalité. Ils se croyaient encore quelques mètres au-dessus des étoiles, là où personne ne viendrait les chercher ou les détruire. Dans leur paradis artificiel.  
Un monde sans mal, sans torture et sans vies en jeu.  
   
 **«  On n'aurait pas dû faire ça.** _Murmura le bouclé, son front collé à celui du chasseur, leur corps encore proches. »_  
 **«  Je suis d'accord... Ce n'est pas bon pour nous**. _Rétorqua l'autre, les paupières closes_. »  
 **«  Il faut... Qu'on arrête. »**  
 **«  Oui, absolument. »**  
   
  **M** ais il était impossible pour eux de respecter et suivre leur parole parce que déjà leur lèvres se lier. Ils replongeaient. Incapables de se contrôler. Leurs sens prenaient le dessus sur les mots ou le raisonnement de l'esprit. Ils se retrouvaient. D'une certaine façon, c'était une forme de pardon. Ils s'excusaient tous deux, l'un pour être partis et l'autre pour s'être emporté face à ce départ. Au fond, ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre, juste à avancer. A repousser et détruire le mal pour pouvoir se construire un avenir supportable. Peut-être pas le plus parfait de tous, mais au moins s'en assurer un. Ils avaient les pires créatures à leurs trousses, des messagers du diable qui voulaient leurs peaux pour les faire brûler en enfer, alors... Ils pouvaient bien s'accorder un temps de répit avant l'affrontement. Parce qu'ils le sentaient, la bataille n'allait pas tarder à prendre de l'ampleur. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'échapper, un tant soit peu, à la réalité qui faisait monter une angoisse affreuse en eux. Les mains de Louis quittèrent les boucles du cadet pour venir descendre sur ses hanches, il avait besoin de sentir que tout ça n'était pas le fruit de son imagination ou encore un tour malsain de son esprit. Il ne savait plus trop où donner la tête ces temps-ci. Tout devenait susceptible d'être une farce du diable dans le but de le rendre fou. Et sentir la présence de Harry près de la sienne, lui ramener les pieds sur Terre et les idées en place. Ils se séparèrent, sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, beaucoup trop tôt à leur gout. Le plus frissonna quand il sentit la main du brun venir caresser doucement l'un de ses joues encore rougie.  
   
 **«  Je suis désolé. »**  
 **«  Oui, j'ai compris. »**  
 **«  Tu me pardonnes ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué et... Tu sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'accorde à beaucoup de gens. Je... Je me suis senti trahi. »**  
 **«  Laisse-moi me faire pardonner Louis, je...** _Il secoua la tête._ **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ? »**  
 **«  Ne plus jamais t'enfuir de la sorte et m'abandonner. J'ai eu trop mal. »**  
 **«  Il n'y avait pas tellement de points négatifs à ce que je ne sois plus là tu sais. Je te surveillais tous le temps, j'étais là, caché, et je t'aurais protégé du mal quand même. Tu n'aurais pas eu à te battre et... »**  
 **«  Je tiens à toi Harry. C'est pour ça que j'ai souffert. »**  
 **«  Moi aussi, et c'était pour ça que je m'étais enfuis. »**  
 **«  Ouais bah tu ne refais plus jamais ça. »**  
   
 **L** e concerné esquissa un sourire timide avant de venir presser ses lèvres sur son front. Doucement. Tendrement. Un simple contact qui suffisait à détendre Louis complètement. Le brun se recula afin de reprendre sa place initiale, lui offrit un sourire sincère, avant de démarrer le véhicule. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de passer la nuit dans la voiture, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter dans un hôtel.  
  
  
 

 

 

*    *    *

   
  
  
 **I** ls parcoururent la route pendant environ trois bonnes heures. Ils n'avaient pas énormément parlé. Juste échangé quelques informations concernant Zayn et Alastor. La bataille était imminente, mais surtout inévitable. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Le jour fatal arrivait. L'affrontement serait terrible et destructeur. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais, pour le moment, Louis et Harry voulaient profiter de leurs derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient. Ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter à l'abord d'une forêt près de l'autoroute déserte, personne ne passait, aucun véhicule et c'était un avantage. Ils ne souhaitaient pas être repérés. Le chasseur s'occupait de dessiner des pièges à démons sur les troncs des arbres et à n'importe quel endroit où cela pouvait être possible. Quand à Harry... Il ne semblait pas à portée de vue. Il lui avait dit qu'il était parti vérifier les lieux, mais ça faisait bien cinq minutes voir d'avantage. L'aîné commençait à paniquer, il détestait les endroits sombres et plus encore les forêts. C'était un nid d'angoisse pour lui.  
   
 **«  Harry... ? »**  
   
  **S** es yeux parcouraient l'ensemble de la végétation autour de lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il se sentait bête d'avoir peur d'une chose aussi futile que ça, mais il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler.  
   
 **«  Je te jure que si tu me prépare un mauvais coup je t'étrangle jusqu'à ce que tu craches tes poumons ? »**  
   
  **U** n bruissement provenant d'un buisson. Il sursauta. Instinctivement il se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture en courant presque. Ce silence n'annonçait rien de bon. Sa respiration était suffocante, il avait l'impression que le mal pourrait surgir de n'importe où. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il s'était engagé dans ce mode de vie. C'était totalement insensé, du suicide même. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres pour qu'il puisse atteindre les armes, une main froide saisit son poignet. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois et poussa un cri. Il trébucha au sol en emmenant au sol avec lui celui qu'il pensait être son agresseur. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement que le bouclé.  
  
 **«  Putain. Espèce d'abruti j'ai faillis mourir de peur à cause de toi ! »**  
 **«  Je t'avais entendu m'appeler. Je pensais que t'étais en danger. »**  
 **«  Et moi je pensais que t'étais mort. »**  
 **«  Je fouillais les lieux, comme je te l'avais dit. Mais...** _Le brun afficha un sourire amusé_. **Pour une fois que c'est toi qui se retrouve en position de faiblesse. »**  
 **«  Styles, je te préviens je vais te faire bouffer tes cheveux. »**  
 **«  Essaye pour voir _._** _Il rit avant de froncer les sourcils en posant une main sur la poitrine du plus vieux_. **Ton cœur bat vite. »**  
 **«  C'est normal, j'ai eu peur crétin. Et disons que tu ne m'as pas tellement aidé à ne pas répondre. Je... Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit en plus. »**  
 **«  On est là pour seulement quelques heures, histoire de se cacher un peu, on partira demain matin à l'aube. Promis. »**  
   
  **L** ouis hocha doucement la tête, légèrement angoissé. Afin de le rassurer, le bouclé vint caresser sa joue à l'aide de l'une de ses mains en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de venir lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Rapide mais doux. Surprenant mais agréable. Un contact affectif, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer cette passion, mais seulement de liens physiques. Tandis que le mécheux s'approchait pour lui rendre son baiser, Harry fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers la forêt qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres devant eux.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
 **«  Je... Je sens une présence. »**  
 **«  Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici tu crois ? »**  
 **«  J'en suis pas certain mais je l'entends, ça se rapproche. Faut que j'aille voir. »**  
   
 **L** e brun se releva avec une aisance sans pareille et tendit la main à l'ainé pour l'aider à se mettre debout à son tour. Il lui ordonna d'un signe de tête de l'attendre ici, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste seul dans cet endroit alors qu'il avait failli mourir de peur il y a quelques secondes de cela. Plus encore en sachant que la seule personne capable de le protéger était en danger en s'enfonçant dans ce sinistre endroit. Le mal pouvait rôder n'importe où, surgir de nulle part et leur ôter la vie.  
  
 **«  Harry attend ! »**  
 **«  J'en ai pour peu de temps je te le promets... »**  
 **«  Je veux venir avec toi. »**  
 **«  Louis... »**  
 **«  S'il te plait ! »**  
 **«  C'est trop dangereux. »**  
 **«  Et rester seul ici ne l'est pas peut-être ?... J'ai peur, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. »**  
 **«  Bon**. _Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de soupirer_. **D'accord, mais ne fais de bruit et prends une arme. »**  
   
  **L** ouis courut jusqu'au coffre pour prendre le premier pistolet qui se présentait ainsi qu'un couteau capable de tuer n'importe quel démon. Harry, une fois qu'ils furent proches, saisit sa main fermement dans la sienne. Question de sécurité, pour être certain qu'ils ne s'égarent pas. Mais c'était un contact tout de même spécial qui fit sourire discrètement le châtain. Le bouclé semblait concentré sur cette présente qu'il ressentait, il plissait souvent les yeux, s'arrêter, parce que les craquements des feuilles ou des branches d'arbres l'empêchaient, de bien entendre. Ils avançaient dans la pénombre depuis cinq bonnes minutes, éclairés uniquement par la lumière de la lune. Chaque buisson semblait cacher un monstre prêt à leur sauter dessus pour leur ouvrir l'estomac. Chaque brise de vent dans les feuilles déclenchait un bruissement inquiétant. Chaque arbre qui se dressait haut dans le ciel au point de frôler les étoiles, une œuvre maléfique du diable en personne. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient n'avait pas de fin, le chasseur avait l'impression de revoir le même décor, la même végétation, à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le cadet avait cessé de marcher pour lui faire face et lui maintenait les épaules dans le but de le ramener sur terre.  
   
 **«  Louis.... Louis tu vas bien ? »**  
 **«  Non, pas tellement. »**  
 **«  C'est l'angoisse. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu redoutais ce genre d'endroit. »**  
 **«  Pour que tu aies l'occasion de te moquer de moi encore une fois ? Non merci. »**  
 **«  Je ne suis pas comme ça.** _Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur le plus vieux_. **Je peux entendre ton cœur déchirer ta poitrine, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les autres bruits. Il faut que tu te calme. »**  
 **«  Facile à dire. »**  
 **«  Tu ne risques rien, je suis là. Juste à côté de toi Lou. »**  
 **«  Désolé.** _Murmura à peine ce dernier_. **Tu... Tu sens quelque chose ? »**  
 **«  C'est bizarre parce que, ça semble se déplacer rapidement, être partout à la fois. »**  
 **«  Un démon tu penses ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas. Suis-moi. »**  
   
  **I** ls reprirent leur route, ils marchaient doucement afin que Harry puisse se concentrer. Mais il ne voyait toujours rien et n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature de ce qui se cachait dans cette forêt. Sa main retrouva, à nouveau, celle de Louis qu'il resserra un peu plus fort pour lui prouver qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Du moins, pas sans y être contraint. Le temps semblait s'écouler trop lentement au milieu de toute cette verdure, la moindre forme de vie semblait possédée par une force sinistre, maléfique. Soudain, la révélation tomba comme un choc sur le bouclé. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent et ses sens s'affolaient.  
   
 **«  Louis, cours. »**  
 **«  Quoi ? »**  
 **«  Va-t'en. »**  
 **«  De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »**  
 **«  Cours vers la voiture je te dis !** _Commença-t-il à s'énerver, lâchant la main du mécheux pour saisir sa lame, lui faisant face_. »  
 **«  Quel monstre tu as vu ? On peut le tuer avec ça ? »**  
 **«  Arrête de poser des questions et pars ! »**  
 **«  Hors de question, peu importe le danger je reste avec toi. »**  
 **«  Tu ne comprends pas. Si tu fais ça, c'est la mort qui t'attend au bout du chemin. »**  
 **«  Et toi alors ? »**  
 **«  Je suis un démon. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es immortel. »**  
 **«  Non, mais je suis plus résistant et fort. »**  
 **«  Je ne bougerai pas d'ici pour autant. »**  
 **«  Louis ne fais pas l'enfant. Ce n'est plus du tout un jeu cette fois-ci, je t'assure !»**  
 **«  Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se cache dans cette putain de forêt oui ou non ?! »**  
 **«  Salut les garçons. »**  
   
 **I** ls se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix malsaine. Les intuitions de Harry ne l'avaient pas trompés. Devant eux, à seulement quelques petits mètres, se trouvaient les maîtres même de leur fin; Zayn et Alastor. Accompagné de trois sous-fifres. Le monde s'était mis sur pause l'espace d'une longue seconde. Le temps que les deux chasseurs réalisent à quel cauchemar ils faisaient face. Et ce n'était rien d'autre que celui de leur mort. L'affrontement final, l'heure tant attendu ou redouté, était là. Sous leurs yeux. Aucun moyen de s'échapper. Sinon par le sommeil éternel. Parce que les pouvoirs de téléportation de Harry n'étaient pas fonctionnels à cause des signes de protections contre les démons que Louis avait dessiné un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient perdus, et pris au piège. Les deux démons apportaient, avec eux, la mort sur un plateau d'argent, elle venait en reine ce soir. Ses meilleurs des hôtes, tant désirés, étaient à l'honneur. L'étincelle allait enfin pouvoir se transformer en feu destructeur parce que le mal avait enfin en sa possession le moyen d'engendrer l'apocalypse.  
   
 **«  Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ce moment, n'est-ce pas Zayn ?... Je sens qu'on va s'amuser comme des petits fous. »**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Livre II,** Apocalypse. 

 

**Livre deux: Chapitre treize.**

 

 

 

  
**«  Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ce moment, n'est-ce pas Zayn ?... Je sens qu'on va s'amuser comme des petits fous. »**  
   
  **L** e monde avait complètement vacillé sous leurs pieds en quelques secondes. Surtout pour Harry, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur eux ici. Au beau milieu d'un bois perdu, sans aucune maison ou vie alentour si ce n'est la végétation et les animaux. Mais ils ne le seraient pas d'une grande aide. Il pouvait sentir son cœur résonner à un rythme assommant dans ses oreilles, et la respiration de Louis s'affoler. Jamais ils n'avaient été, tous deux, si paniqué de tomber sur des monstres. Mais cette nuit, ce n'était pas n'importe quelles créatures, au contraire, c'était les pires de toutes, les plus abominables de leur espèce. Bien qu'angoissé, le chasseur d'expérience était prêt à attaquer, il dégaina son couteau anti-démon d'une main légèrement tremblante sous les yeux amusés de Alastor Zayn, et leurs complices, alors que Harry avait laissé tomber le combat et l'espoir de gagner face à eux, depuis longtemps.  
   
 **«  Mon petit, tu es mignon, mais ne te donne pas autant de peine. Ton couteau magique ne servira à rien contre nous, crois-moi. Épargne-toi cet effort inutile. »**  
 **«  Ferme ta putain de gueule espèce de... »**  
 **«  On pourrait peut-être essayer de parler gentiment sans hausser le ton, non ? »**  
 **«  Il se paye ma tête là ?** _Questionna l'ainé en se tournant vers le bouclé_.  **»**  
«  **Louis...** _Siffla son compagnon en essayant à la fois d'attirer son attention et de le calmer_. »  
 **«  J'hallucine. Ta mère t'a bercé trop près du mur ou tu es juste con depuis ta naissance ? »**  
 **«  Arrête Lou... »**  
 **«  Nous en avons au moins un sur les deux qui a du répondant. Ça me plait bien.** _Constata Alastor en riant avant de se retourner vers ses sbires._ **Allez me les chercher, qu'on ne perde pas de temps à papoter. »**  
   
  **P** aniqué, le mécheux se tourna vers le brun qui resta de marbre malgré que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux deux chefs, satisfaits. Les démons se rapprochaient, et le plus vieux reculait pour ne pas se faire attraper mais l'autre ne sembla pas être décidé à bouger. Il se contentait de fixer les démons avec des yeux noirs.  
   
 **«  Fais quelque chose Harry. »**  
 **«  Je ne peux pas** , _avoua ce dernier_. »  
 **«  Quoi ? Mais... »**  
 **«  Les symboles de protection annulent tous mes pouvoirs, je ne suis pas encore assez forts pour les surpasser. »**  
 **«  Oh comme c'est dommage !** _S'exclama Alastor._   **On dirait qu'être resté avec un humain ne t'a pas tellement aidé. »**  
 **«  Toi ta gueule _._** _S'énerva le mortel_. **Merde Styles, on peut se battre, essayer de s'enfuir, après tout ce qu'on a traversé nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre aussi facilement. »**  
 **«  Et ça servirait à quoi Louis ?** _Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui._ **On est pris au piège, il a d'autres démons aux quatre coins de la forêt. On n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Les armes ne nous servent à rien. »**  
 **«  Putain et quand je pense que c'est toi qui me disais de me battre jusqu'à la mort. De ne pas abandonner. »**  
 **«  Lou... »**  
 **«  Ne jamais faire confiance aux démons mon petit, c'est la première leçon à retenir. Intervenu Alastor. »**  
 **«  Je t'en prie Louis, ne l'écoute pas, je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais. Je... »**  
   
  **M** ais il n'a le temps de plus s'exprimer qu'on lui saisit violement le bras pour le menotter avec des chaines marquées de piège à démon. Il gémit de douleur mais ne broncha pas pour autant, se laissant totalement faire. Comportement qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de se battre, de se défendre, de frapper pour ne pas tomber entre les mains des méchants. Là, c'était comme s'il se livrait directement à eux, qu'il s'était mis à genoux et avait tendu les mains pour qu'on l'enchaîne. Le châtain sentait sa tête lui tourner, les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes de colère et de tristesse. Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et laisser Harry ici, c'était impossible, cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré un seul instant la pensée. Le perdre, c'était perdre son point de repère. Alors, il se laissa docilement faire quand on lui passa les menottes, et qu'on lui arracha son arme des mains, bien que son regard lançait des éclairs en direction des démons. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer vainqueur aussi facilement.  
   
 **«  Bien. Mettez les à l'arrière du camion maintenant. Je brûle d'impatience de pouvoir faire couler un peu de sang, pas toi Zayn ? »**  
 **«  Hum.** _Il toisa Louis d'un œil vil avant de lui sourire malicieusement_. **Comme on se retrouve Tomlinson. »**  
 **«  C'est plaisir pour moi aussi _._** _Cracha-t-il, les traits durs_. »  
 **«  Et Styles, on a un compte à régler toi et moi ? »**  
 **«  Je ne te dois absolument rien. »**  
 **«  Tu as la mémoire courte ? La raclée que tu m'as donnée juste avant de libérer ce bon à rien d'humain, ça te dis quelque chose ou pas ?! »**  
   
  **L** e brun serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Le basané sourit, l'air mauvais, avant d'ouvrir le pas suivit d'Alastor. Les démons tiraient les deux chasseurs par les bras pour les amener avec eux. La forêt était encore plus sombres et plus effrayantes. La lune pointait haut dans le ciel. Il ne manquait plus que le cri d'un loup pour que ça devienne le décor propice à un film d'horreur. Après quelques minutes de marches, on les fit monter à l'arrière d'une camionnette dépravée à l'effigie d'une entreprise. Surement un véhicule volé. Ils s'assirent face à face, sans dire un mot, tandis qu'on fermait la porte derrière eux.  
   
 **«  Suivez notre camion avec la voiture.**   _S'éleva la voix d'Alastor_. »  
 **«  Pourquoi on transplane pas patron ? Ce serait plus simple. »**  
 **«  Parce qu'on risquerait de les perdre en route abrutit. Ne trainez pas. »**  
   
  **D** eux minutes de flottements, des bruits de pas et les portes à l'avant du camion claquèrent. Les deux chasseurs n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière de la Lune qui perçait par une petite fenêtre. Ce qui ne leur permettait pas de voir grand-chose. Mais Harry pouvait nettement comprendre que l'aîné était paniqué, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, de chercher à se défaire de ses chaînes, et sans parler de sa respiration qui était saccadée.  
   
 **«  Ça va ? »**  
 **«  Je...** _Sa voix de brisa_. **Nos affaires, nos armes, mon... Mon carnet. Tout est resté dans la voiture, je... »**  
 **«  Panique pas Lou, je l'ai fermé à clé, et personne vient jamais là-bas. Dès qu'on sera sortis de cet enfer, on ira les... »**  
 **«  Ah oui parce que tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ?! »**  
 **«  Pourquoi on... »**  
 **«  Merde tu te rends compte sur qui on est tombé ou pas ? Les deux pires démons de l'Enfer. Si je crève je te préviens que...»**  
 **«  Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'échappera. »**  
 **«  Je ne suis pas si optimiste que toi, tu vois. Réalise un peu dans quelle merde on est là. »**  
 **«  Ils ne te toucheront pas, je t'en fais la promesse. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Harry. Je te rappelle que tu es au sommet sur leur liste rouge, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer. Devant moi, s'il le faut. Et putain, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser ça, je fais le dur, mais au fond, ça... Ça me briserait de te perdre, tu... »**  
 **«  Eh mon ange, dis pas de bêtises. »**  
   
  **E** ntre temps, il s'était levé pour venir s'assoir près de Louis et, malgré ses menottes prendre ses mains dans les siennes et les caresser doucement afin de le rassurer. Il pouvait l'entendre renifler, mais le peu de lumière ne lui permettait pas de savoir s'il pleurait ou non. Pourtant la réponse semblait plus penchée vers le positif que le négatif. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, il était fatigué de tout ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment. La fuite, les combats avec les démons et maintenant leur capture. Et les prochains jours s'annonçaient durs à vivre. Il laissa lourde tête tomber sur l'épaule du bouclé et ferma les paupières tandis que le camion roulait toujours. Il leur était impossible de s'échapper, les portes étaient protégées avec des symboles qui empêchaient Harry de se servir de ses pouvoirs, et les deux autres démons étaient dans la voiture juste derrière. A guetter leurs moindres mouvements. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire cette fois, si ce n'était celui de se donner la mort.

**«  Repose toi un peu Lou, tu es épuisé. »**  
 **«  Non, je... Je veux profiter de nos derniers moments ensembles. Ils vont surement nous séparer quand on sera arrivé alors... »**  
 **«  Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça tombe sur toi, je devais te protéger et... Je n'ai pas assuré. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'on allait se retrouver face à eux, je ne sais pas comment ils ont retrouvé notre trace, on a été prudent. On a tué Adonis et toutes les autres ordures de démons qui se sont mis en travers de notre chemin. Je... Je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent de mal et... »**  
 **«  Harry, arrête de t'en faire, je sais me défendre. »**  
 **«  Ils sont plus forts et puissants que tu ne le penses. Ils sont vils et cruels. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire posséder par un démon dans le but d'avoir plus de soldats dans leurs rangs. »**  
 **«  Je ne les laisserai pas faire. »**  
 **«  Eux non plus. »**  
 **«  J'ai de l'expérience. »**  
 **«  Si tu savais comme eux aussi, plus encore que tu ne le penses. »**  
 **«  Peu importe, je n'ai pas peur. »**  
 **«  Louis...** _Il soupire_. **Tu es impossible. »**  
 **«  Je suis réaliste, et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui nous attend. On va crever Harry. On va se faire découper en morceau et ils vont les donner à manger à leurs chiens de l'enfer »**  
 **«  Écoute... Si jamais tu as la moindre occasion de t'enfuir, tu la saisis d'accord ? »**  
 **«  Pour t'abandonner entre les mains de ces malades ? Hors de question. »**

**L** e bouclé sourit timidement, resserrant ses mains autour de celles de l'ainé. Au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas d'espoirs qui s'échappent d'entre leurs filets, mais ils se devaient d'essayer. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Tout n'était pas perdu, du moins pas encore. Mais ils n'avaient aucune arme sur eux, elles étaient restées dans le coffre de la voiture avec toutes leurs autres affaires. Louis releva la tête face au silence du démon, il se pencha légèrement et saisit son menton avant de poser ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes. Ce contact pourrait s'avérer être un de leur dernier, et celui qu'ils étaient e train d'échanger ressemblait fortement à un baiser d'adieu. Ils ne parvenaient plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre, s'en devenait addictif, presque destructeur. Leurs doigts étaient toujours liés ensembles, comme unis à jamais. Ils savaient que sans la présence de l'autre, ils ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps, que ce serait dur de survivre. Mais il le fallait. D'abord pour sauver le monde entier de l'Apocalypse qui arrivait, et pour avoir l'espoir de se retrouver sous de meilleurs jours. Si encore c'était possible...  
   
 **«  Tu devrais te reposer Lou, tu es à moitié dans les vapes. Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. »**  
 **«  Je n'ai pas envie. »**  
 **«  Il faut reprendre des forces pour quand tu seras là-bas, s'il te plait. »**  
 **«  Bon d'accord, mais tu ne me lâches pas. »**  
 **«  Promis. Je ne compte pas bouger. »**  
   
  **E** n guise de réponse, Louis lui administra un léger baiser sur la joue avant de venir allonger son corps et poser sa lourde tête sur les genoux du bouclé. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux et le visage d'une main tandis que l'autre était toujours fermement accroché à la sienne. Il entendait sa respiration se faire plus longue et douce, il en déduit qu'il devait surement s'être endormi. Assez rapidement d'ailleurs. L'ainé n'avait pas beaucoup fermé l'œil ces dernières nuits, constamment réveillé par ses cauchemars ou alors il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et passer sa nuit à plancher sur des affaires ou à réfléchir. Réfléchir à son passé, à ce qu'il devait changer, au présent, mais également au futur. Du moins, en partant du principe qu'il en aurait un bien évidement. Parce que rien n'était encore assuré. Et ils allaient devoir se battre becs et ongles pour avoir la chance de le vivre.  
   
 

  
*  *  *

   
 

  **A** ttablé à un café situé sur leur route, les deux garçons discutaient d'une nouvelle affaire du moins étrange autour d'une boisson chaude. Depuis le départ de Louis, ils n'avaient cessés de résoudre des enquêtes et tuer des monstres, avant tout dans le but de sauver des innocents. Vampires, loups garous, mauvais esprits, démons, dieux en colères, et autres créatures surnaturels. Dans le fond, ils n'avaient fait que pratiquer leur travail ; la chasse. Et disons que ça permettait au blond de ne plus avoir les pensées tournées uniquement sur le départ de son meilleur ami et le fait qu'il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles depuis un bout de temps.  
   
 **«  Alors c'est quoi cette affaire ? »**  
 **«  Trois meurtres en deux semaines. On pourrait très bien penser, au début, à un tueur en série, mais la suite laisse à désirer. Tout d'abord, les crimes se passent tous les trois au même endroit. Sur une route perdue à une heure d'ici, les voitures ont toutes les trois étaient retrouvés brûlées à quelques mètres des corps qui eux ont... Bah on était complètement vidés de leurs organes vitaux. Foie, intestins, boyaux et... »**  
 **«  Minute Payne, t'es gentil tu m'épargnes les détails gores je viens de finir d'avaler mon déjeuner. Merci. »**  
 **«  Je t'expose la situation.** _Sourit le châtain_. »  
 **«  Ouais et... Où ont été retrouvé ces... Organes ? »**  
 **«  Justement, nulle part. Aucune trace. Ah oui, aussi les victimes ont eu leurs yeux retirées et... Disparu eux aussi. »**  
 **«  On aurait affaire à quoi alors ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas, je propose qu'on aille voir de nous-même pour se faire une idée. »**  
   
  **L** e blond acquiesça et prit son sac qu'il posa sur son épaule droite, laissa un billet sur la table et ils embarquèrent dans leur voiture. C'était devenu une routine depuis le départ de Louis, ils s'occupaient de sauver les gens, de continuer à chasser le mal comme si tout était tout à fait normal, alors que c'était faux. Niall était constamment habité par cette crainte de ne plus jamais revoir son meilleur ami, d'apprendre sa mort sans n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide. Il n'en dormait presque pas, il attendait toujours un coup de fil de sa part, ou un signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il était encore en vie. On lui avait enlevé son petit frère, son coéquipier, sa seule famille depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.   
   
  **I** ls arrivèrent sur les lieux des crimes au bout d'une petite heure de route. Ils présentèrent leurs –fausses-cartes d'agent du F.B.I. Ils demandèrent un débriefing pour peut-être éclairer un peu plus la situation, mais la police ne semblait pas tellement maîtriser le sujet. Ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais confrontés à ce genre d'affaire pour le moins... Surnaturelles. Ils passèrent un long moment à inspecter les lieux, ils utilisèrent un détecteur d'esprits qui ne leur révéla absolument rien. Il n'y avait ni odeur de soufre, ni champ électromagnétique... Aucune piste. En revanche, un peu plus éloigné sur les verdures, entre les arbres, se dressait une maison en bois presque totalement détruite. Les vitres brisées, des lattes qui tombaient, et le toit... Disparu. Cette vielle bicoque se trouvait juste en face du lieu où s'était déroulé les trois meurtres. Alors, ça ne pouvait pas être du hasard et Niall en était convaincue. Il se dirigea, suivit de Liam, vers le chef de la police qui finissait de donner des instructions à un de ses collègues.

**«  Agent William. Depuis quand travaillez-vous ici ? »**  
 **«  Oh vous savez, j'ai toujours vécu dans ce coin. Et pour vous dire, je n'ai jamais vu une chose de la sorte se dérouler en ces lieux. »**  
 **«  Donc... Vous connaissait surement l'histoire de cette maison ?** _Demanda le blond en pointant l'habitat délabré._ »  
 **«  Bien sûr. Tout le monde la connait ici. Mais vous savez, ce n'est qu'une légende. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte, de siècle en siècle, pour effrayer les gens. Je suis certain que ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre affaire. »**  
 **«  Peut-être que ça pourrait nous aider pour... Connaître les attentions du tueur, savoir s'il est lié à cette maison, ou à que ce soit aux alentours. On ne doit négliger aucun détail vous savez. »**  
 **«  Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de parler de ça autour d'un café, au chaud, dans mon bureau ? Ça fait deux bonnes heures que je suis dehors, et je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts. »**  
 **«  Très bien. On se retrouve là-bas. »**

**L** es deux chasseurs montèrent dans leurs voitures, et suivirent celles du policier. Pour savoir quelle créature s'attaquait à ces gens, il ne fallait négliger aucun détail. Et souvent, les légendes s'avéraient être réelles. Ils arrivèrent au poste, ils suivirent le chef qui salua quelques agents, fournit des informations et récupéra les trois dossiers des victimes. Il ouvrit son bureau, et alla directement servir trois tasses de cafés dont deux qu'il posa en face des deux –faux- agents fédéraux.

**«  C'est une assez longue histoire, et plutôt... Effrayante. »**  
 **«  Vous en faîtes pas, on s'y connait là-dedans.** _Assura l'irlandais_. »  
 **«  Il y a un siècle de ça environ, cette maison était habité par un couple. Ils étaient très amoureux. Mais l'idylle n'a pas duré bien longtemps. La pauvre femme a découvert que son mari la trompait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, elle est devenue folle. Elle l'aimait vraiment, alors elle s'est suicidé. Son mari a découvert son corps en rentrant du travail, il a prévenu les policiers et il s'est enfui. Comme un lâche. Et depuis, on raconte qu'elle hante les lieux. Mais vous savez, ce n'est qu'une légende. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr oui, une légende. »**  
 **«  Je pense plus que c'est un gamin qui s'amuse à effrayer les gens, nous avons pas mal d'ados révoltés dans le coin. Ils aiment bien faire des blagues. »**  
 **«  Sauf que là, leurs plaisanteries ont des conséquences. »**  
 **«  Et vous pensez à quoi messieurs ? »**  
 **«  Nous devons réunir les preuves et interroger quelques personnes. Nous vous donnerons nos hypothèses dans la soirée. »**  
 **«  Très bien.** **Mes gars continuent leurs enquêtes en tout cas.** _Le vieil homme se lève de sa chaise en leur tendant la main._ **A plus tard messieurs. Mais vous savez, c'est surement une farce. De très mauvais certes, mais s'en est une. »**  
 **«  Oui, certainement. Sourit faussement le blond. »**  
   
  **L** iam et Niall lui serrent poliment la main avant de sortir des locaux et prendre la direction de leur voiture. Ils avaient en mains le dossier de chaque victime, leurs analyses après coups et le témoignage des dernières personnes qui les avaient vus vivants. Mais cela n'apportait rien de plus à l'affaire, aucun indice, ce n'était que des détails ajoutés qui n'avaient aucune valeur. Les deux jeunes hommes se devaient d'enquêter sur la partie cachée de ces meurtres, la maison abandonnée. C'était sans aucun doute elle la source de tous ces massacres. Du moins, l'esprit qui y résidait encore. Ils s'installèrent à l'avant de la voiture, les dossiers ouverts sur leurs genoux.  
   
 **«  Ce n'est surement pas une farce. »**  
 **«  Ouais, je suis d'accord. Quel adolescent s'amuserait à ôter les boyaux et autres organes vitaux à une personne, et surtout les faire disparaître ?** _Déglutit Niall_.  **»**  
 **«  Je parie que c'est le coup d'un esprit vengeur, celui de la maison. »**  
 **«  Si on allait passer cette vieille bicoque au peigne fin cette nuit ? »**  
 **«  C'est le mieux à faire, oui. »**  
 **«  Mais il faut agir vite, avant qu'il n'y ai de nouvelles victimes. »**  
 **«  Les gens de ce village n'ont pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qui se passe, tout le monde connait la légende mais personne ne veut y croire. »**  
 **«  Pourtant, cette histoire est surement le déclencheur de tout. Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour trouver ce qu'ils racontent de plus dessus, toi en attendant va nous trouver une chambre d'hôtel et essaye de parler aux gens pour leurs demander leurs avis. »**  
 **«  Bah bien sur, une fois de plus Payne, tu as le beau rôle. »**  
 **«  Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être enfermé avec des livres. Sourit ce dernier en quittant le véhicule. »**  
 **«  Bon... Tu pars ou je te roule sur le pied. »**  
   
 

  
*  *  *

  
   
  **D** ire exactement combien de temps le camion avait roulé serait impossible. Des heures surement. Des heures trop longues. L'impatience commençait à ronger les deux prisonniers, ils savaient qu'ils devraient s'attendre au pire une fois arrivé à destination mais le fait que les conducteurs semblaient s'amuser à prendre leur temps les rendaient presque fous. Louis, bien qu'il aurait aimé, n'avait pas su fermer l'oeil sans être réveillé par le peur que le bouclé ne soit plus là, et quand à ce dernier... Il ne faisait que fixer un point invisible en caressant les cheveux du chasseur pour le rassurer, mais au fond lui-même ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Si toutes fois ils y parvenaient. L'évidence le clouait sur place : Alastor et Zayn n'hésiterait pas à les détruire aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et leurs tortures étaient affreuse, Harry en avait assez eu la preuve lors de son séjour en enfer. Il en subissait encore les conséquences, et s'il ne parvenait pas à dormir c'était simplement parce qu'il revoyait les images comme s'il y était encore. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait se déchirer dans la seconde et il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement.  
   
 **«  Harry ? »**  
 **«  Oui ? »**  
 **«  Je...** _L'ainé se releva pour tenter de voir au moins un peu la personne à qu'il s'adressait_. **J'ai un truc à te dire avant... Avant qu'on ne soit arrivé. Avant qu'on n'est plus l'occasion de se parler tu vois... ? »**  
 **«  C'est la séquence émotion là ? Merde Lou, j'ai pas prévu les mouchoirs désolé. »**  
 **«  Te moque pas, idiot.** _Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et déclencha son rire communicatif, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi._   **»**  
 **«  Pardon. Mais je te préviens, si tu me fais chialer je te tape. »**  
 **«  J'essayerai.** _Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer_. **Hm... Je... Je t'apprécie vraiment tu sais et avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, je veux dire... Notre relation, les baisers tout ça, je... Je me sens proche de toi, tu me soutiens, tu supportes mon caractère de merde, tu me sauves la peau même si là... Enfin bref. Je te fais confiance tu le sais, je te l'ai dit, et jusqu'au bout. Au début, tu me faisais vraiment peur, je voulais me tirer à chaque seconde, retourner voir mon meilleur ami mais... Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive, personne ne le mérite d'ailleurs. Tu as vécu un enfer, au sens propre, tu es détruit, je le sais, même si tu essayes de ne pas le montrer. C'est difficile pour toi, parce que tu as dû garder tout ce qui s'est passé en bas complètement enfoui en toi, que ça te ronge, et que ça a du mal à sortir mais... Je suis là pour t'écouter, je le serai toujours. Comme toi tu es présent pour m'épauler dès que j'en ai besoin. Sans ton intervention, Adonis aurait surement fait de moi sa brochette tu vois. J'étais énervé contre toi, vraiment, que tu barres sans rien dire, je voulais te tuer sur le coup mais au fond... Face à tous ces monstres, je ne suis rien sans toi. Je fais mon fière et mon courageux avec mes armes, ma musique rock et tout ça mais au fond... Au fond j'ai peur. J'ai la frousse parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend quand on arrivera, enfin j'en ai une petite idée mais c'est surement très loin de la réalité, on a presque aucune chance de s'en sortir et... J'aurai aimé te dire tellement de choses avant qu'on ne se voit plus, c'est... Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. »**  
 **«  Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on va se battre, on va encaisse les coups, se laisser marcher dessus, taper, insulter mais on va tenir.** _Le bouclé lui prit le visage entre ses grandes mains_ **. Je vais tenir pour toi, et tu vas tenir pour moi. Parce que je te promets qu'on se reverra à la sortie, peut-être avec un bras ou un œil en moins, mais on se retrouvera et on tranchera la gorge à ces deux ordures. »**

  
  **E** n réalité, le cadet avait raison. Il ne leur restait plus que cette solution: se battre corps et âme pour survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils revoient la lumière. Espérer. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher pour ne pas flancher, se dire que l'autre l'attendrait au dehors. Saint et sauf. Le chasseur enfoui sa tête dans le cou du brun, se délectant une dernière fois de son doux parfum avant d'en être séparé pour un long moment et de ne connaître que celui du sang et de la peur. Il pouvait sentir ses mains venir caresser son dos et ses cheveux, et son cœur battre la chamade, comme lui.

  
**«  Harry... »**  
 **«  Oui ? »**  
 **«  Je...** _Il ferma les yeux et hésita un moment_. **Je...**  »

  
  **M** ais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le camion s'était stoppé et que déjà on ouvrait la porte arrière. Les deux garçons se séparèrent à peine que le châtain fut tiré violemment hors du véhicule par un des acolytes d'Alastor et Zayn, tandis que l'autre faisait de même avec Harry. Ils y étaient enfin, le terme de leur voyage. Et peut-être de leur vie. Devant eux, se dressait un immense entrepôt qui semblait abandonné, froid et lugubre. Aucune maison aux alentours, juste des champs à perte de vue. Le lieu idéal pour emmener des victimes à tuer sans que les cris n'alertent personne. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent tirer jusqu'à l'entrée, ils ne cessaient de se jeter des regards de façon à s'imprégner de l'image de l'autre avant qu'il ne disparaisse pendant un long moment, voir à jamais. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient voir. Le bouclé lui sourit tendrement, les yeux rivés sur lui, le plus vieux le lui rendit. Bien qu'angoissait. Leur dernier lien. Encore une fois, leur moment fut interrompu par la voix grave et terrifiante d'Alastor dont le visage était orné d'un sourire malsain. Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et là, tous les deux le savaient, l'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

  
**«  Bienvenue à la maison les garçons. »**

 

*  *  *

 

   
  **L** es deux chasseurs avaient réussi à entrer dans la maison abandonnée sans aucun problème étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de porte, ou juste une moitié. Munis de deux lampes torches, deux fusils chargés de balles en fers et un détecteur d'esprits. Pour l'instant rien ne sonnait faux, tout semblait normal, juste des grincements quand ils marchaient sur le parquet, des fenêtres qui claquaient ou des bruits de souris qui couraient. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre du couple, le lit défait couvert de toiles d'araignées et d'amas de poussières. Le détecteur s'affola, émettant un bruit strident qui révélait une forte présence. Niall tourna le regard vers le châtain en hochant la tête, ils en étaient certains maintenant.  
   
 **«  Bon, on a la cause des meurtres**. _Soupira Liam._ **Ça vient bel et bien de cette maison. »**  
 **«  La légende n'en est plus une. »**  
 **«  Reste plus qu'à trouver le corps. »**  
 **«  Il est surement dans cette pièce. »**  
 **«  Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit entièrement, il doit surement y avoir un os ou juste quelque chose qui appartenait à l'esprit de la femme. »**  
 **«  Faut fouiller. »**  
  
  **I** ls commencèrent à chercher dans les moindres recoins, en dessous du lit, entre les couvertures, dans les tiroirs, les armoires, tous les meubles etc... D'un coup, la pièce devint plus froide, la température semblait avoir baissée de plusieurs degrés, ils frissonnèrent tous deux, et c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Dans un même geste, ils se remirent debout et brandirent leurs fusils. Les yeux à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Pourtant, rien ne se manifestait, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Derrière Niall, l'esprit de la femme, blanche comme une morte, les cheveux devant les yeux et la bouche entourée d'une matière noire, surement du sang, apparue. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour lui tirer une balle dessus qu'elle disparue. L'atmosphère était tendue. Un esprit n'avait rien de mauvais dans le fond, il ne faisait que hanter et revenir sur les lieux qui lui tenaient à cœur, mais un esprit vengeur était là pour tuer et faire régner la peur.  
  
 **«  Tu m'avais promis qu'on allait finir notre vie ensemble, pourquoi tu as mentis ? Pourquoi tu m'as détruite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Tu vas payer, tu vas payer. »**  
  
  **U** n murmure. Une voix lointaine et effrayante ne cessait de répéter ces phrases. En boucle. Comme une chanson. Comme un mauvais sort. Elle ne cessait de le dire. On aurait pu se croire dans un vieux film d'horreur, les cœurs des deux garçons tremblent. Ce n'était pas leur première chasse, ils avaient déjà eu affaire à plusieurs cas dans ce genre, ils y étaient habitués, mais ils adoraient toujours ressentir cette même adrénaline monter et prendre possession de leur corps. La peur était pour eux, un sentiment de plaisir intense, ça leur permettait de se sentir encore vivant. Ils aimaient sentir les frissons caressaient leur dos, leur poitrine battre la chamade et leur souffle se couper à la moindre attaque.  
  
 **«  Niall, cherche ce qui pourrait retenir son esprit, et moi je lui tire dessus. »**  
   
  **P** as besoin de lui répéter deux fois les choses que déjà le blond s'activait à trouver le moindre objet qui pourrait avoir un lien direct avec cette femme fantôme. Un livre, une robe, un collier, un cadre... Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus personnel, de symbolique, quelque chose qui la reliait à son mari. Liam pendant ce temps braquait son arme sur tout ce qui bougeait, un esprit était vraiment rapide, agile et discret. Sa voix résonnait de partout et il était pratiquement impossible de savoir d'où elle pouvait surgir. Il tira deux coups dans le vide, un coup sur elle, mais les balles ne faisaient que la repousser, pour la tuer il fallait brûler ses os, ou l'objet qui la retenait ici. Après quelques minutes intense de recherches, le chasseur tomba sur un anneau en or, en dessous des plusieurs papiers sous le lit, il la saisit tandis que le fantôme se rebella et se jeta sur lui, du moins essaya puisque le châtain lui tira dessus. Elle semblait furieuse, et aucun doute n'était possible. Ce que Niall tenait dans sa main était sa bague de mariage, un peu poussiéreuse, mais de toute manière elle allait être réduite en cendre. Il sortit rapidement un briquet de sa poche, prit un récipient qui trainait là mit quelques feuilles à l'intérieur et fit couler de l'essence dessus. Sans hésiter, une fois le feu assez chaud il laissa tomber le bijou dedans. Les flammes l'engloutir d'une traite, on entendit un cri presque sauvage, de détresse, la femme apparue et se consuma sous les yeux des deux jeunes hommes en même temps que la bague. Un feu ardent la fit disparaitre en fumée.  
  
 **«  Voilà une chose de faîte**.  _Soupira le blond en soupirant_. »  
 **«  On va dire quoi au commissaire ? »**  
 **«  La vérité. »**  
 **«  Tu penses qu'il nous croira ? »**  
 **«  S'il veut conclure cette affaire, oui. »**  
 **«  Hm, t'as pas tort. »**  
 **«  Puis... »**  
  
  **I** l se leva tout en regardant le feu finir de détruire l'anneau. Fière d'avoir une fois de plus tué un monstre, peut-être pas le pire, mais au moins il s'occupait plutôt que s'apitoyer sur le fait que son meilleur ami était surement mort. C'était son échappatoire à lui, son moyen de tout oublier, de faire le vide en tranchant des têtes, plantant des pieux dans un cœur ou en tirant des balles dans une tête de démons. C'était tout ce qui le raccrochait encore à la réalité, sa main droite se porta sur le pendentif que Louis lui avait donné juste avant de partir, il le sera fort en fermant les yeux. Priant pour un miracle, pour qu'il franchisse la porte en lui courant dans les bras. L'espoir le faisait vivre.  
  
 **«  On est des professionnels. »**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorze : **

 

 

 **L** oin des yeux mais près du coeur. Dans ce cas-ci, le proverbe n'était pas réellement valable. Voir pas du tout. Louis et Harry avaient été enfermé chacun dans une prison miteuse, les mains menottées aux barreaux, et sans aucune nourriture ou boisson à leur portée. Peut-être que finalement, le but de Alastor et Zayn était de les faire mourir de faim ou de soif. Malgré le fait que cette méthode paraissait bien en dessous de toutes leurs attentes. Il n'y avait pas non plus de fenêtre, donc aucune notion du temps. En réalité, les deux chasseurs se trouvaient chacun à l'extrémité du bâtiment. Totalement opposés l'un à l'autre. Afin qu'ils ne puissent pas communiquer, ou même s'apercevoir. Ça, c'était vraiment l'enfer. Au sens propre. Les flammes, le feu ardent et Lucifer n'étaient même pas nécessaire. Ce n'était que de futiles mises en scène pour impressionner. Mais le pire de tout était surement le silence. Le calme plat, un calme qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Harry le savait bien. Il avait vécu la même chose mille pieds sous terre, les souvenirs lui tordaient encore le cœur et il semblait revenir au même scénario, sauf que cette fois-ci il avait emmené un être chère à ses yeux dans sa chute. Ça ne devait pas se produire comme ça, il avait été pris au dépourvu. Normalement, dans ses plans, il aurait dû conduire son protégé en sureté pour lui éviter le moindre danger. Mais là, il avait fait tout l'inverse. Le monde s'était retourné contre lui, comme une gigantesque avalanche qui l'engloutissait. Il avait plus mal pour Louis que pour lui-même, rien que l'idée qu'on puisse le toucher, lui faire du mal, le rendait fou. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, les menottes anti-démons l'obligeaient à subir cette torture comme si c'était à lui qu'on l'infligeait. Il connaissait Zayn et Alastor par cœur, il savait très bien de quoi ils étaient capables. Et le métis devait surement être le pire des deux, derrière son air effacé se cachait une bombe prête à imploser au grand jour. Quand il torturait, il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Ça devient vite une addiction à ses yeux. Une dépendance intense. Sans compter son intelligence presque surhumaine. **  
**  
 **L** ouis avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des jours dans sa cellule, alors qu'en réalité ça ne faisait que trois petites heures. Heures qui paraissaient éternelles à ses yeux. Il avait l'envie irrévocable de dormir, de se reposer pour oublier un peu ce cauchemar, mais loin de Harry il n'y parvenait plus. Il avait besoin de ses bras, de sa chaleur corporelle, de ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, de ses murmures qui le berçait, de son parfum si particulier,... De sa présence, tout simplement. Pour le rassurer, pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là pour lui qu'importe la gravité de la situation, qu'à deux ils arriveraient à tout. Malheureusement, il se retrouvait seul dans sa cellule sombre, humide et sale. Le bouclé devait être enfermé loin de lui, ou même déjà être en train de se faire torturer. Et cette simple pensée lui donna des frissons incontrôlables. Le chasseur ramena ses genoux contre son torse, assit sur un lit dur et poussiéreux. Un bruit de grille le fit sursauter, il recula légèrement tandis qu'il entendait des pas sur le sol se rapprocher de sa cellule. Ses pulsions cardiaques s'accélèrent, il sentait son heure venir. Une ombre se posta devant la grille, Louis reconnu directement Zayn à sa carrure, à son éternelle veste en cuir, ses Doc Martens et ses jeans déchirés. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança pour le saisir brutalement par le col, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.  
   
 **«  J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé Tomlinson, le moment est venu pour toi d'entrer en scène. »**  
   
 **E** t il n'essaya même pas de protester, il se laissa traîner jusqu'à une salle éclairée mais toute aussi sale que les autres. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une sorte de table d'opération munit de sangles et un chariot avec plusieurs outils, il frissonna. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ? C'était exactement dans ce genre de moments qu'il regrettait d'être devenu un chasseur, d'avoir laissé sa vie dans les mains du hasard. Il pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain, il n'aurait pas une longue vie, il le savait. C'était écris dans ses veines, depuis qu'il avait touché sa première lame, qu'il avait tué son premier monstre. Mais au fond, c'était pour la bonne cause, pour sauver des vies autre que la sienne, pour apporter la paix. Alors mourir ici ou ailleurs ça lui importait peu, mais mourir sans pouvoir dire à Harry ce qu'il avait sur le cœur c'était... Impossible.  
  
  **I** l avait tant de choses à lui avouer, tant de remerciements à lui faire. Pendant des nuits, des jours il avait réfléchis à ses sentiments, à ce qui se produisait en lui quand il était en sa présence. Il avait pensé aux rougissements de ses joues quand il lui faisait un compliment, aux papillons qui virevoltaient dans son estomac quand il posait les yeux sur lui comme s'il était un trésor, un objet rare, aux battements irréguliers de son cœur. Et à tout ça, à tous ces phénomènes il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible, même s'il tentait de la repousser... L'amour. Louis était tombé amoureux. C'était même pire que ça, c'était une chute. Il s'était retrouvé projeté au sol par Harry. C'était doux et atroce à la fois. Doux parce qu'il trouvait en lui une personne extraordinaire, au cœur généreux et un être avec une fragilité sans pareil qui avait toujours besoin de bras pour le protéger du mal. Atroce parce qu'il était une créature du mal, du diable, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aimer, qu'ils avaient tous deux un destin tragique, que la mort serait là pour les séparer et le voir mourir devant ses yeux sans ne rien pouvoir y faire serait destructeur. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait pour ses qualités comme pour ses défauts, il l'aimait en tant que personne et non en tant que monstre. Ce qui, en un sens, paraissait logique. Il lui était impossible de réfuter, de refouler ses sentiments. Il se les était trop longtemps cachés, il était temps de faire face. Et son amour était d'une telle puissance qu'il serait prêt à mourir, à se faire trancher la gorge, le ventre ou n'importe quelle autre partie du corps pour laisser la vie sauve à l'élue de son cœur.  
   
 **«  Oh Tomlinson tu te bouges ?! Je t'ai dit de t'allonger sur la table et tu ferais bien de faire vite avant que ta tête ne finisse exploser dessus. »**  
   
  **L** e basané lui poussa violemment le bras, Louis répondit par un grognement et obéit aux ordres. Il s'allongea en tremblant légèrement sur la table froide en métal. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière, à l'époque où il ne connaissait pas encore Harry et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'à la base c'était lui qui aurait dû le tuer. Mais il avait choisi de lui donner la liberté, de le libérer et ça Louis lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Parce qu'un démon normalement constitué n'aurait jamais fait ça. Logiquement, il aurait dû lui planter un couteau dans le cœur, ou bien le transformer en démon aussi mais pas lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Et pourtant, il l'avait protégé pendant des semaines et des semaines. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps, parce que Louis n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps depuis son isolement. Il savait juste que Harry avait risqué sa vie pour la sienne, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors aujourd'hui, il allait faire de même. C'était à son tour de prouver qu'il était capable de braver le danger pour lui, pour celui vers qui son cœur balançait. Il revint à la réalité en sentant les sangles se resserrer autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles. Sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser et pourtant on ne lui avait encore rien fait. Le pire était encore à venir.  
   
 **«  J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que c'est moi qui s'occupe de toi ?**   _Demanda le métis en souriant malicieusement._ »  
 **«  Je me sens honoré. Si tu savais. »**  
 **«  Quel sens de l'humour Tomlinson, c'est inné chez toi ? »**  
 **«  Désolé mais dès que je te vois j'ai un tas de mauvaises blagues qui me viennent en tête. »**  
   
  **Z** ayn secoua la tête en affichant un sourire vil puis à peine deux secondes plus tard se retrouva de l'autre côté de la table où se trouvaient les outils et dessina une entaille sur les hanches du chasseur à travers son tee-shirt à l'effigie de super-héros. Il poussa un crie à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Il tenta de relever le corps et la tête mais le métis appuya violemment sur son front avec sa paume pour la caler contre la table. Louis serra les dents pour ne pas montrer toute la douleur qui lui traversait le corps à l'instant. Pour un simple coup de couteaux, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait à subir par la suite. Le démon reposa l'outil sur la petite tablette à côté et se pencha sur sa nouvelle victime, les yeux noirs.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Évite de redire ce genre de trucs sinon c'est la lame toute entière qui entrera dans ta peau. »**  
 **«  Fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien à perdre. »**  
 **«  Détrompe-toi mon beau. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un petit bouclé qui tentait de te sauver les miches là-bas. »**  
 **«  Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »**  
 **«  Les démons supportent assez bien la douleur, ne t'en fais pas. »**  
 **«  Espèce de... »**  
 **  
**  
 **U** ne fois encore, le mécheux se retrouva avec une lame juste en dessous de la gorge, elle lui caressait la peau prête à lui trancher au moindre faux mot ou mouvement. Il était clairement cerné. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait se résoudre à se laisser torturer sans émettre la moindre protestation. Au risque de se voir trancher la gorge en deux. Un profond sentiment d'angoisse monta dans le corps du châtain, déjà plus puissant que celui qu'il ressentait quand il avait vu pour la première fois l'endroit dans lequel il était enfermé. Et surement dans lequel il allait mourir atrocement. En y repensant, Louis aurait préféré connaître une mort différente. Plus honorable. Comme par exemple être tombé au combat, dans un duel avec un démon nettement plus fort que lui, mais au moins il se serait battu jusqu'à la fin. Là, il se retrouvait allongé et attaché sur une table, attendant que la mort vienne le prendre. Mais avant, il devait passer par de longues heures de souffrances et de tortures. Et le pire était qu'il se retrouvait seul. Sans personne pour lui servir de soutien psychologique.  
  
 **D** e son côté, Zayn analysait chacun des outils pour trouver celui qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Il jouait sur la patience et l'angoisse. Il adorait faire languir et stresser ses victimes, parce qu'au fond c'était encore mieux lorsqu'elles étaient mortes de peurs. Elles n'étaient plus assez lucides pour réfléchir et elles se mettaient à crier à n'importe quelle plaie ouvertes. Le métis adorait entendre ses martyres hurler également, ça lui prouvait qu'il ne faisait pas son travail à moitié. Qu'il assurait en question de torture. D'ailleurs, il était surement le meilleur dans son domaine. Pour suivre un humain, l'attirer dans ses filets ou autre il lui restait encore un peu de matière à travailler mais la torture... Il la maîtrisait parfaitement. Il était maître dans son art. Le couteau était son pinceau et le sang sa peinture. Si bien que ses victimes devenaient ses œuvres.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Ça doit faire une éternité que je n'ai pas vu du sang d'humain. »**  
 **«  Où est Harry ?**   _Demanda le chasseur, le souffle court_.  **»**  
 **«  Tu n'as que son prénom à la bouche ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux sympathiser avec lui c'est ça ? C'est un monstre. Comme moi, comme Alastor. Il a tué des gens et il en tuera d'autres. Il peut tenter de la repousser mais il ne peut pas échapper à sa vraie nature. Il est fait pour tuer, depuis le début. »**  
 **«  C'est faux... »**  
 **«  Parce que tu croyais sincèrement que vous alliez courir dans un champs en vous tenant la main ? T'as pas l'air de bien saisir les choses. C'est pas le paradis ici mais l'enfer. Il a du sang sur les mains, comme tous les démons. Qui te dit que tout ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux n'était pas qu'une mise en scène pour t'amadouer et te conduire jusqu'ici, hm ? Moi, ça ne me parait pas si impossible et irréaliste que ça. Je dirais même que c'était surement son but. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai failli lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, mais quand je vous ai vu au loin dans cette forêt, je me suis dit...** _Il rit doucement._ **Que ce gamin n'était finalement pas si bête que ça. Il t'a libéré pour finalement te ramener tout droit à ta destination finale ; ta mort. »**  
 **«  Il... Il n'aurait jamais fait ça...Tu mens c'est... »**  
 **«  Je vais t'apprendre un truc sur les démons, mon petit. Ce sont tous des menteurs et des joueurs. Ils mènent les humains et autres espèces en bateau pour les attirer dans leurs filets. Ils les traquent et les induisent en erreur. C'est aussi simple que ça et Styles n'est pas une exception. Il est encore jeune dans notre monde mais je crois qu'il a tout à fait compris le rôle qu'il tient. Tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir devenir ami avec un démon ? Laisse-moi rire, tu ne le connais même pas. Tu ne connais rien de lui. Ce n'est qu'une façade qu'il t'a exposé afin de mieux pouvoir t'emmener ici sans pour paraître suspect. »**  
 **  
**  
 **L** ouis n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il mentait. Il devait forcément mentir. Pour le pousser à bout. C'était obligé, ce n'était qu'une stratégie. Il le savait, il en était convaincu. Harry n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle chose, de le trahir et le livrer directement à eux. Il n'y croyait pas. Zayn l'avait dit lui-même, les démons étaient des menteurs, alors pourquoi devrait-il le croire quand il disait tout cela sur le bouclé ? C'était insensé d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps pour le tuer, il l'aurait directement fait prisonnier. Il ne lui aurait pas confié ses pires secrets. Il ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Il ne l'aurait pas embrassé, plusieurs fois. Et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, l'idée dans le fond ne paraissait pas si bête que ça. Pourquoi l'a-t-il emmené dans un bois ? L'endroit le moins sécurisé au monde ? Mais Louis ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, ses pensées étaient brouillées par la peur, la fatigue et la rage. Il était tellement faible et en colère que ça le détruisait à l'intérieur. Et il n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer qu'une lame s'enfonça dans son bras gauche. Il gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas y penser. Mais tenter de ne penser à rien était extrêmement difficile, surtout dans cette situation. Le chasseur pouvait entendre la respiration du métis juste au-dessus de son visage, sentir son propre sang couler le long de sa peau, son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serrer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était de se sentir impuissant. Que ce soit face à sa douleur ou celle des autres. Là, il devait subir. Encaisser. Sans rien dire. Peut-être que finalement c'était son destin. Mourir ici.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Ce n'est que le début Tomlinson. »**  
 **«  Va te faire voir. »**  
 **«  Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi. Tu n'es pas une proie facile, tu te défends et j'adore ça. Je suis tombé sur un tas d'humain qui obéissaient à mes ordres sans protester, et c'est assez lassant à la longue. Je leur tranche la gorge et puis plus rien. On ne rigole même pas. Alors que toi... Toi mon gars tu es un sacré phénomène. »**  
 **«  Tu vas crever. Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui te tuerai, mais tu vas mourir. Comme une sale ordure que tu es. Fais-moi confiance. »**  
 **«  Comme ton oncle c'est ça ? »**  
 **«  La ferme ! Ne parle pas de lui, je t'interdis de le faire ! »**  
 **«  Mon dieu, je tremble là**. _Il rit, moqueur._ **Tu comptes me faire quoi exactement ? Je te rappelle que tu es attaché. Et que tu n'as aucune arme avec toi. Et quand bien même, tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour me battre. »**  
   
   
 **O** bligé d'admettre sa faiblesse, le châtain baissa la tête en poussant un soupir. C'est vrai. Il n'avait aucune arme à sa disposition. Aucun moyen de se défendre. Il était pris au piège, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Mais ses chances de s'en sortir se réduisaient à zéro. Il était fini. Pire que ça même. Peut-être que Harry était mort, cette perspective le détruisait intérieurement, mais c'était tout à fait possible. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors quoi, il allait devoir vivre avec ce poids sur le cœur ? Se dire que sa mort était de sa faute et qu'il aurait du tout faire pour le sauver ? Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Tout espoir était à présent perdu. Il serrait tout de même les poings et les dents en sentant sa peau s'ouvrir douloureusement sous la lame glacée du couteau. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à tomber en enfer, de toutes manières il y était déjà. Sans Harry, tout était perdu d'avance. Les ténèbres venaient déjà l'attraper. Il pouvait bien mourir maintenant, cela ne changerait rien. Sa raison de se battre n'était plus là. Alors, il lâcha prise et laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir.  
 

 

 

* * *

   
  
 _Quelques heures plus tard._

  
 **  
**  
 **C** es menottes anti-démons le faisaient clairement souffrir, elles se frottaient à sa peau et lui laissaient des marques rouges autour de ses poignets. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la douleur qu'il le rongeait du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir dans quel état se trouvait Louis. S'il était au moins encore vivant, si on lui avait fait du mal, s'il était toujours dans ce bâtiment, si... Trop de si en réalité. Et pas la moindre réponse. Il se torturait l'esprit à essayer de trouver un moyen quelconque de sortir de cette cellule, mais c'était voué à l'échec d'avance. Il était coincé avec ses pensées. Elles tournaient en boucle dans tête. Il se sentait coupable, bon à rien, stupide, inutile, terrorisé, fatigué, énervé contre lui-même, en colère, et sale. Tout cela à la fois. Et il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain c'était qu'il devait se battre, pour Louis. Pour le retrouver et le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort que possible. Pour lui embrasser le front, la joue, les lèvres peu importe et lui dire que tout est fini. Qu'ils sont en sécurité. Qu'il sera toujours là pour le protéger parce que c'est son devoir. Parce qu'il tient à lui. Parce qu'il aime le voir heureux, le voir sourire, l'entendre rire, l'entendre parler de lui, de sa vie, entendre sa voix tout simplement. Sans elle, sans sa présence, il se sentait vide. Abandonné. Et se dire en plus qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de voir son si fin et joli visage, qu'il ne verrait plus ses yeux s'illuminaient à la lumière des étoiles, qu'il ne sentirait plus ses lèvres une dernière fois contre les siennes. Un ultime baiser. Il en était dingue. Il se sentait comme un ancien drogué qui aurait replongé et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
   
  **H** arry avait l'impression d'avoir été épuisé de toutes ses forces, et pourtant on ne lui avait encore rien fait. Il était simplement enfermé dans cette cellule depuis, des heures, ou peut-être des jours. Il ne savait plus. Et le pire de tout c'était le silence, à part quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient au sol dans des flaques ou des rats qui courraient dans les longs couloirs. Le silence assourdissant. Il y était tellement habitué que quand un cri strident déchira l'air, il sursauta. Et là, sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir, il reconnut directement la voix de Louis. C'était son cri. Un cri de douleur. Il serra les dents et tira sur ses menottes en les claquants sur le rebord du lit, espérant se faire entendre. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant que Alastor n'apparaisse derrière les barreaux, un sourire malsain collé sur les lèvres, les yeux remplit de malice.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Tu veux te dégourdir les jambes Styles ? »**  
 **«  Qu'est-ce vous lui faîtes bande de... »**  
 **«  Oh c'est cela alors ? Tu veux assister au spectacle. »**  
 **  
**  
 **L** e brun inspira un grand coup et sortit un trousseau de sa poche avant d'ouvrir la cellule, il détacha les menottes du rebord du lit sans pour autant lui laisser les mains libres. Harry recula son corps au maximum. Toujours méfiant. Tandis que l'autre démon esquissa un sourire avant de le relever par le bras afin qu'il le suive. Le bouclé ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, sa tête tournait par moment mais il devait continuer de réfléchir, de se défendre et de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Pour Louis. Pour sauver ce qui lui restait de plus précieux sur Terre.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Tu as de la chance, tu vas être au premier rang, place v.i.p mon beau. »**  
 **  
**  
 **A** lastor le poussa dans une pièce un peu plus éclairée que les autres, après qu'ils eurent traversés de longs couloirs humides et sales. La scène sur laquelle il tomba lui glaça le sang, son cœur rata un ou deux battements tandis que la colère et la tristesse explosaient en lui. L'effet même d'une bombe. Le petit corps de Louis était étendu au sol, dans le coin de la pièce, dans une flaque de sang qui commençait à se former tout autour. Son tee-shirt noir était légèrement relevé sur son ventre où on pouvait apercevoir sa peau couverte d'entailles à vifs. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, ses bras eux aussi étaient couverts de sang comme si il venait de se tailler les veines avec violence. Son visage était pâle, ses joues humides et brillantes parce qu'il avait surement dû pleurer durant sa torture, ses paupières étaient encore fermées et il respirait bruyamment. Mais au moins, il respirait. Il y avait encore un espoir. Même si le bouclé ne pouvait faire aucun geste. Il aurait aimé se débarrasser de ses menottes, se jeter sur Louis pour le prendre dans ses bras et transplaner afin l'emmener loin de ce cauchemar. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire. De peur de causer du tort à son protégé, de risquer sa vie. Zayn quant à lui se tenait debout derrière la table en métal où Louis était allongé quelques minutes avant. Il ressuyait un poignard couvert d'une substance rougeâtre avec un chiffon tout en souriant en direction des deux nouveaux arrivants.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Oh vous avez déjà fini ? Dommage, le spectacle sera pour plus tard. Ça va être à notre tour Styles, on va bien rigoler tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Toi et moi, enfin réunit. »**  
 **  
**  
 **L** e démon eut à peine finit sa phrase que Louis ouvrit les yeux à l'entendre du nom de famille du bouclé. Son regard tomba sur lui, sa silhouette fine et un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il ne tenait presque pas debout, ses jambes tremblaient et ses boucles partaient dans tous les sens. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une nuit longue et cauchemardesque. Dans un certain sens, c'était le cas. Alastor le tenait par un de ses bras, croisé derrière son dos. Bordel, il était vivant. Bel et bien en vie. Le métis n'avait fait que lui raconter des mensonges. Et rien que voir sa présence dans la même pièce que lui le rassura un minimum. Même si là, les rôles allaient être inversés. Harry se retrouverait sur cette table à se faire torturer et le chasseur refusait catégoriquement d'assister à cette horreur, impuissant. Cela le rendrait encore plus faible. Il tenta d'appeler le bouclé pour attirer son attention, lui prouver qu'il était encore là mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à _« ...Rry._   _»_ qu'à son prénom. Mais ce murmure avait suffi, le plus jeune avait tourné la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. L'espace d'un instant, Harry esquissa un faible pour redonner de l'espoir au châtain avant qu'il ne se fasse pousser vers la table au milieu de la pièce. On le força à s'assoir dessus pour le moment, toujours les mains menottés derrière le dos. Alastor s'approcha de Zayn qui finissait de faire briller ses outils. Pendant ce temps, le jeune démon laissa son regard traîner sur le corps de Louis au sol, qui lui aussi le regardait. Il tentait de dire quelque chose, sans pouvoir y parvenir tellement ses plaies lui faisaient mal, sans compter que le basané lui avait légèrement tailladé la gorge aussi. Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, se ruer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras mais c'était impossible parce qu'en faisant cela il mettrait sa vie en danger. Il couperait même tout contact entre eux, et ce serait invivable. Alors il se contenta de lui articuler un _« suis désolé »_ pour lui faire comprendre qu'il tentait de sauver la situation à tout prix. Quitte à risquer sa propre peau. Désolé de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans, désolé lui infliger une telle horreur, désolé de ne pas avoir su correctement le protéger.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Zayn, emmène Tomlinson dans sa cellule, je m'occupe de Styles à présent. »**  
 **  
**  
 **C** es mots firent complètement paniquer les deux jeunes hommes, surtout le chasseur qui était presque heureux d'enfin avoir retrouvé son compagnon. Mais non, ils allaient de nouveau être séparés. Son cœur semblait prêt à déchirer sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le bouclé de la sorte. Surtout pas avec un psychopathe comme Alastor. Pourtant, il n'était pas en état de protester, ni même de faire le moindre effort contre son ennemi. C'était perdu d'avance. Il avait affaire à un être surnaturel, aux pouvoirs tellement puissant qu'un simple claquement de doigt le ferait disparaître de la surface de la terre. Alors il se laissa lever du sol par le métis qui le saisit violemment par les épaules. Il grimaça mais ne protesta pas, il pouvait voir Harry lui aussi apeuré et angoissé. Malheureusement il était dans la même situation, il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Le démon lui tira le bras pour l'attirer vers la porte tandis que Alastor, le plus vieux de tous, arriva vers le brun pour lui retirer ses menottes. Mais avant il lui répéta bien de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit, que ça ne servirait strictement à rien ou bien sa douleur serait encore plus atroce. Il lui lança un regard remplit de rage avant qu'il ne lui ouvre les enlève les menottes à l'aide d'une clef, il la posa sur la table à côté et à peine eut-il le temps de relever les yeux que Harry se précipita pour resserrer les liens autour du cou de Alastor. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, c'était instinctif et ça avait marché. Le métal sacré lui brûlait la peau si bien qu'elle ne devenait rouge et commençait à brûler. Les yeux du bouclé étaient passés au noir complet, il avait enfin retrouvé l'efficacité de ses pouvoirs. Et là, c'était lui qui reprenait le contrôle. Mais quand il entendit le cran de sécurité d'une arme se défaire il ferma les paupières et soupira. Il aurait dû attendre que Zayn se soit éloigné avec Louis pour mettre tout ça à exécution. Il se tourna et s'apprêta à lever les mains au ciel pensant que c'était lui que la gâchette visait mais non. Le revolver du métis était pointé sur la joue de Louis. Son Louis. Ses pupilles retrouvèrent leur couleur initiale et il écarquilla les yeux. Mince, ce n'était pas prévu ça. Que le châtain se retrouve victime de son plan. Il pouvait deviner le sourire satisfait de Alastor et son air victorieux.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Laisse le Styles si tu ne veux pas que ce pauvre petit humain tapisse le mur derrière moi avec son sang. »**  
 **  
**  
 **H** arry serra les dents. Il n'avait plus tellement le choix. S'il ne libérait pas le démon il causerait la mort de son protégé et s'il choisissait de se laisser faire, alors il verrait une chance de s'en sortir partir en fumée. Mais sa vie, à présent, n'était plus rien sans son autre compagnon. Il avait besoin de Louis. Il avait besoin de sa force, de son mauvais caractère, de ses blagues, de sa répartie, de ses bras autour de lui, de voir l'espoir dans ses yeux, de le voir vivre, de ses caresses, de ses mots doux, de ses baisers. Il avait besoin de sa présence tout simplement. Son regard s'encrât dans celui azur du plus vieux, il était faible, fatigué et apeuré aussi. Il respirait fort et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Mais ce fut bien pire quand l'arme de Zayn s'appuya contre sa tempe, il déglutit et ferma les yeux. Prêt à accuser le coup. Même s'il aurait préférait mourir dans d'autres conditions, plus honorablement qu'écrasé par deux stupides démons et incapable de sauver celui qu'il aime. Il trembla en sentant le souffle du démon se rapprocher de son oreille. Le bouclé fronça les sourcils et resserra les liens des menottes autour du cou de Alastor qui émit un gémissement de douleur.  
 **  
**  
 **« Tu vois Styles, tu es un démon et tu réfléchis avant d'agir avec tes sentiments alors que si c'était toi qui se retrouvait avec un flingue sur la tempe, lui...** _Il appuya d'avantage son arme sur la peau de Louis._ **Lui il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à venir te sauver. Alors Tomlinson, j'avais raison pas vrai ? »**  
 **«  Raison sur quoi ?** _Demanda le plus jeune, enfin décidé à parler._   **»**  
 **«  Sur ça. »**  
 **  
**  
 **Z** ayn pointa sur arme sur la tête du bouclé et Louis ouvrit les yeux directement. Il se débâtit pour se libérer de l'emprise du démon mais celui-ci ne fit que rire de plus belle. Trouvant la situation amusante. Alastor, bien qu'en mauvaise position, sourit à son tour. Tout se retournait d'une façon tragique. Chaque duel en engendrait un autre. Et ainsi de suite. C'était un putain de cercle vicieux.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Dis-lui Tomlinson. Dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, toute la haine et la rage que tu as contre lui parce qu'il t'a trahis. Dis-lui quel monstre il est. »**  
 **  
**  
 **L** e chasseur inspira un grand coup, il avait du mal à respirer, mais il pouvait bien gâcher ses dernières forces pour Harry. Il en valait la peine. Il était sincère et tentait de le sauver, il le voyait dans son visage. Zayn n'avait strictement rien compris, ces démons ne comprenaient rien aux sentiments parce qu'ils en étaient dépourvu. Mais Louis savait trouver ses mots, parce qu'il ressentait l'amour vivre et exploser en lui d'une façon si intense que ça lui comprimer le cœur. Le bouclé fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Louis n'avait donc plus confiance en lui ? Le métis avait dû lui raconter toutes sortes de mensonges ignobles à son égard pour qu'il se sente abandonné et encore plus faible. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole pour éviter au châtain de s'épuiser mais contre toutes attentes la voix de ce dernier s'éleva quand Zayn lui répéta de tout lui dire. Il planta son regard dans celui du bouclé, les larmes aux yeux, ce n'était le moment approprié pour ce genre de choses, il avait imaginé le déroulement bien autrement, mais il risquait de mourir demain ou dans les heures qui viennent, alors...  
 **  
**  
 **«  Je... Je t'aime bordel !** _Il avala sa salive et reprit sa respiration_. **Je t'aime Harry, je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! »**  
 **  
**  
 **E** t pour accompagner cette déclaration, un coup de feu retentit dans le plus complet des silences.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre quinze**_ :

 

**S** i Louis avait les yeux encore fermés, il aurait pu croire que le coup de feu qui avait résonné comme un marteau dans sa tête était destiné à tuer Harry. Mais le bruit ne venait pas d'ici. Pas de la pièce du moins. Et ce fut plus qu'un soulagement pour lui. Zayn lança un regard interrogateur à Alastor qui se contenta de hausser les épaules comme il le pouvait puisqu'il était toujours prisonnier des chaines autour de sa gorge. Toutefois, aucun de deux démons ne bougea. Personne. Comme si tout ce qui se passait entre ces murs était plus important que ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler dehors. Que ce soit la fin du monde ou simplement un règlement de compte.   
  
**«  Très bien, finis la rigolade, tu le lâches Styles ou je te tire dessus. »**   
**«  Peu importe, tu sais très bien que cette balle ne me tuera pas. »**   
**«  Oui, mais elle te projettera au sol et ta blessure t'affaiblira. Juste le temps de t'attacher à nouveau. »**   
**«  C'est moi que tu veux pas vrai ? Alors tu laisses Louis partir, il n'a strictement rien à voir là-dedans, et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi... »**   
**«  Non !** _La voix du châtain s'éleva en signe de protestation tandis que l'arme du métis se repointa sur sa tempe._   **»**   
**«  Tu crois vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ? Tu me fais bien rire, sérieusement. C'est un chasseur, il a tué des gens de notre espèce et... »**   
**«  Parle pour toi, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de voir des ordures comme vous mourir. J'en suis même ravi. »**   
**«  Je crois que tu oublies un peu de quelle nature tu es. »**   
**«  Je suis peut-être un démon, j'ai peut-être leurs pouvoirs mais je ne m'en suis jamais servis pour tuer des êtres humains. »**   
**«  Depuis le début je savais que tu allais nous causer des problèmes, le maître a eu tort de t'avoir choisi pour rentrer dans l'armée. Tu aurais dû continuer à croupir dans ton sang après t'être fait poignarder, comme lui d'ici peu. »**   
**«  Si tu fais ça, je n'hésiterai pas à scier le cou de ton gentil copain pour le renvoyer directement dans les bas-fonds. »**   
**«  N'essaye pas de jouer au dur Styles, je... »**   
  
  **M** ais Zayn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là, surement au bout du grand couloir où se trouvaient toutes les cellules. La tension grimpait. Les quatre protagonistes étaient à cran, sans parler de Louis qui se sentait totalement à bout de force. Il aurait préféré que le démon lui tire tout de suite dans la tête plutôt que d'attendre, dans la crainte, qu'il ne se décide à faire couler le sang. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses jambes tremblaient, des larmes inconscientes coulaient contre son gré sur ses joues pâles et couvertes de tâches de sang. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été déchiqueté de l'intérieur, comme si on avait tenté de lui broyer les os un par un et le vider de l'intégralité de son sang. Rien que cette vision lui donnait des nausées atroces. Et pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à rebrousser chemin devant un corps en sang mais quand il s'agissait du sien. Tout devenait différent. Il était blessé physiquement et psychologiquement. Poussé par la situation oppressante, il avait avoué ses sentiments, qui lui piétinaient le cœur depuis un moment déjà, à Harry et lui... Lui n'avait strictement rien su répondre. Il s'était contenté de le regarder comme si il avait affaire à un fou. Il se sentait blessé dans son estime, alors non, ce soir il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Pourtant, il était en rage contre le bouclé de l'avoir laissé comme un parfait abrutit face à sa déclaration, et il s'en voulait à lui-même pour un nombre infini de raisons qu'il ne prendrait pas le temps de citer tellement il n'en valait pas la peine.   
  
  **D** ans un élan de colère, il donna un coup de coude violent dans les côtes de Zayn avait de lui mordre le bras d'une telle force qu'il pouvait y voir du sang en jaillir. Le démon, occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dehors n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter et c'était retrouvé poussé contre le mur, son arme tombant au sol. Harry, à la seconde même où cette scène s'était déroulée devant ses yeux, avait entouré la chaine autour du cou d'Alastor, pour qu'il ne puisse se servir de ses pouvoirs, avant de le jeter sans aucune retenue au sol. Et, dans un pas beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'un humain puisse le distinguer, il se précipita sur le corps faible de Louis prêt à s'écrouler également sur le sol puis enroula ses bras forts autour de lui tout en fermant les yeux. Le basané de son côté avait juste eu le temps de saisir son arme chargé et tirer sa balle en direction des deux jeunes hommes avant qu'ils ne s'évaporent de la pièce comme l'aurait fait un simple fantôme. Et même si ils s'étaient enfuis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, parce que la balle les avait suivis.   
  
  **E** n poussant un petit gémissement de douleur, le plus jeune démon se releva et rangea son arme dans la poche de son jean. Il s'avança ensuite vers Alastor qui tentait de se défaire de ses chaines, toujours allongé au sol à côté du sang encore frais du chasseur. Zayn se pencha vers lui et défit le nœud afin de lui permettre de se relever. Il balança la chaine un peu plus loin et marcha vers la porte pour aller voir d'où avait pu venir ce bruit d'explosion de de coup de feu.   
  
**«  Malik attend, il faut retrouver ces deux vermines !  »**   
**«  On leur mettra la main dessus un peu plus tard, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. »**   
**«  Le maître compte sur nous pour les lui ramener. »**   
**«  Il a attendu des années pour ça, une journée en plus ne lui fera pas de mal. »**   
**«  Et si jamais on ne les retrouve pas ? »**   
**«  Alors on s'y prendra d'une autre manière. »**   
**  
**   
**E** t des plans, Zayn en avait des tas derrière la tête. Tous aussi morbides et tordus les uns que les autres. L'imagination était son plus grand talent.

  
  
*  *  *   


 

  
  **U** n bruit sourd transcenda l'air avant que deux corps enlacés n'apparaissent au milieu d'une petite pièce munit d'un lit poussiéreux à la couverture trouée. Une simple fenêtre laissait apparaître la lumière blanchâtre de la lune qui donnait une allure plutôt effrayante à la nuit. L'un des deux garçons était presque inconscient, son corps tremblait comme une feuille, tandis que l'autre se mordit la lèvre à cause d'une douleur déchirante dans le dos. Mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, le plus important pour lui était de sauver la vie de son compagnon. Alors, il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas toucher ses côtes blessées ou ses plaies. Il devait déjà suffisamment souffrir le martyr. En voyant l'état catastrophique et désastreux du châtain, Harry réalisa l'ampleur des choses. Même avec quelques capacités à recoudre des plaies et les purifier, il serait tout bonnement incapable de le soigner entièrement. Et son était ne faisait que se dégrader. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, trop pour que ce soit négligeable. Le bouclé ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de fermer les yeux pour faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour un être humain et à peine une minute plus tard, après avoir retenu son souffle en espérant que sa prière marcherait, une femme brune apparut au milieu de la pièce, juste à côté du lit où reposait le corps du mourant. Ses cheveux lisses lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle portait un costume de secrétaire parfaitement droit et cintré. Ses grands yeux marron se posèrent sur la pièce autour d'elle puis sur le démon. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et afficha un faible sourire.   
  
**«  Anna, je suis heureux que tu aies entendu ma prière. »**   
**«  Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais plus me rappeler, cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. »**   
**«  Oui, mais c'est un peu compliqué ces temps-ci. »**   
**«  Ça l'est depuis toujours.** _Dit-elle sur un ton nostalgique_. **Alors, pourquoi m'a tu appelé ? »**   
**«  J'ai besoin de ton aide, de tes pouvoirs de guérisons plus particulièrement. »**   
**«  Pour toi ? »**   
**«  Pour lui. »**   
  
  **H** arry montra le petit corps étendue de Louis sur le lit, la brune tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche prête à dire quelque chose mais le spectacle devant ses yeux lui l'en empêcha. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du meuble et analysa ses blessures, toutes aussi profondes et répugnantes les unes que les autres. Au moins il respirait encore, faiblement certes, mais il était en vie. Du moins elle devait faire vite avant que ses plaies ne rejettent trop de sang.   
  
**«  Tu peux le soigner ? »**   
**«  Bien entendu. Mais... Qui lui a fait cela ? C'est toi ? »**   
**«  Non ! Surtout pas ! Je l'ai sauvé à temps je crois. C'est... Il y a des démons nettement moins gentil que moi mais je ne te l'apprends pas ça. »**   
**«  Oh je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera soigné dans quelques minutes, mais il lui faudra du repos. Et à toi aussi, tu es tout pâle. »**   
**«  Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre, comme tu vois on ne m'a rien fait. Ce qui n'est pas son cas. »**   
  
  **A** nna reporta son attention sur le garçon dans le lit, il devait surement souffrir le martyr vu la manière dont ses sourcils se froncés. Elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus, il était temps d'agir, elle posa sa main sur le front du jeune chasseur et ferma les yeux. D'abord rien ne se produit, mais lorsqu'elle inspira un grand coup, le corps de la victime se mit à bouger. Une aura chaleureuse, agréable et presque sereine envahit la pièce, même Harry la ressentit. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, son regard se concentra sur les plaies qui semblaient s'effacer pour disparaître totalement. Les plus amples mirent du temps à se soigner d'elle-même, et la brune semblait puiser dans ses dernières forces mais elle parvint à le rendre encore plus intacte qu'avant sa torture. Le visage de Louis était encore un peu blanc et couvert çà et là de tâches de sang mais au moins il n'avait plus la moindre égratignure. Soulagé, le bouclé sourit doucement et prit sa main dans la sienne, pour lui montrer que quelqu'un était là pour lui. Anna retira ses doigts de son front et rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait le souffle un peu court et la tête qui lui tournait parce que le jeune homme lui avait nécessité beaucoup de force et de pouvoir. Mais au moins il était saint et sauf.   
  
**«  Il faut le laisser se reposer un peu, il va surement se réveiller d'ici peu. Mais il est épuisé et... Détruit. »**   
**«  Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il a subit là-bas, son corps en a pris un sacré coup. »**   
**«  Ce n'est pas que cela Harry, il y a la douleur psychologique aussi. Il est brisé à l'intérieur. Et je crois... Je crois qu'il a besoin que tu lui parles, même s'il est en colère contre toi. »**   
**«  J'ai agis comme un idiot avec lui. »**   
**«  Comment cela ?**   _Demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils **.**_ **»**   
**«  Peu importe, il m'en veut c'est tout ce que je sais. »**   
  
  **L** e plus jeune se releva en grimaçant et Anna écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang collé à son tee-shirt gris. Elle se leva et fit le tour du lit avant de poser une main sur son épaule, le regard inquiet.   
  
**«  Harry... Retire ton tee-shirt. »**   
**«  Quoi ? »**   
**«  Tu saignes dans le dos, fais-moi voir ça. »**   
  
  **B** ien qu'un peu retissant, le jeune brun ôta doucement le tissu qui lui recouvrait le tronc, il grimaça en levant les bras. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui rentrait une barre dans le dos afin de lui transpercer le corps en deux. Mais au fond il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, loin de là, Louis était dans un état pire que le sien. Du moins avant. Et savoir qu'il l'avait blessé moralement n'avait fait que l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Il se détestait et s'il avait pu il se serait donné la mort sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait pas parce que l'ainé avait encore besoin de lui. Quoi qu'il puisse lui dire une fois réveillé, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour combattre le mal qui régnait au dehors. Harry fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par une main qui se posa doucement dans son dos, il grimaça et fit un pas en avant pour se reculer.   
  
**«  Ne bouge pas, tu as une balle dans le dos. Il faut que je te l'enlève tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que ton corps se dégrade. Elle ne te tuera pas mais elle va t'affaiblir. »**   
**«  Une... Une balle ? »**   
**«  Oui, assied toi sur le lit, l'extraction risque de te faire un peu mal. »**   
  
**A** près un soupir, le démon s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec une grâce qui lui était propre, il se tint droit du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa main posée sur sa cuisse serra doucement le tissu de son slim quand l'ange derrière lui toucha le bout dépassant de la fine balle avant de fermer les yeux. La guérison commençait à faire effet mais c'était affreux comme sensation. Comme si on enfonçait au ralentit une lame tranchante dans sa peau avant de la retirer tout aussi lentement. D'habitude, il supportait assez facilement la douleur pourtant ce soir c'était différent, peut-être parce qu'il était plus faible que d'habitude, que son corps avait besoin de repos ou que son côté humain reprenait le dessus en ce moment. Tout était possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait l'impression de ressentir des picotements dans tous ses membres. La balle était pratiquement extraite, Anna avait du mal parce que le corps d'un démon était beaucoup plus résistant que celui d'un simple humain. Mais finalement, elle parvint à retirer le petit bout de métal qui aurait pu le handicaper. Harry remit son tee-shirt, se sentant un peu plus vivifié. Comme si il venait de passer trois jours à se reposer.   
  
**«  Merci Anna. Je te revaudrai ça. »**   
**«  Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Prend ça comme un cadeau de ma part. Je peux encore t'aider à quelque chose ? »**   
**«  J'ai besoin de sécuriser l'environnement, oui. Malheureusement j'aurai peut-être besoin des anges un jour alors je ne peux pas dessiner de symboles contre eux, mais contre les démons si. »**   
**«  Je m'occupe de dehors, fais la maison. »**   
**«  D'accord, je... Mince attend ! »**   
**«  Quoi ? »**   
**«  Les bombes de peinture, et nos armes, ont les as laissé sur notre lieu d'enlèvement dans le coffre de la voiture. »**   
**«  Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? »**   
**«  C'est dangereux d'y retourner, ils nous attendent peut-être là-bas. »**   
**«  Je sais me défendre contre des démons quand même. Et je peux faire ça vite. »**   
**«  Tu y parviendras toute seule ? »**   
**«  Oui, surveille ton petit protégé en attendant. Je ne serai pas longue. Dis-moi juste où se trouvent tes affaires ? »**   
  
  **E** t à peine Harry lui eut-t-il communiqué le lieu qu'elle disparut dans un bruit de battements d'ailes. Le bouclé se posta près de la fenêtre afin de guetter le moindre mouvement suspect au dehors, derrière les arbres. Mais au fond, une fois que les protections seront mises ils n'auront plus rien à craindre, parce que cette cabane, assez grande et chaleureuse malgré la poussière, était un lieu extrêmement protégé. A l'époque où il était encore chasseur, le brun venait se réfugier entre ces murs pendant des mois. Ne donnant signe de vie à personne. Ou presque. Parce qu'il avait besoin de sortir en ville parfois pour acheter de quoi se nourrir et se permettre de survivre. Et à l'occasion passer quelques coups de fil à des amis ou collègue du métier. Il n'y avait pas plus isolé comme emplacement. Au moins, Louis serait en sécurité pour reprendre des forces. Son regard se posa d'ailleurs sur son corps étendu, encore immobile, au milieu du vieux lit. Certes ce n'était pas un lieu des plus confortables mais le luxe n'était pas dans leurs priorités. Harry se dirigea vers une commode dont la porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une couverture ayant quelques trous, il se recula pour la secouer un peu plus loin afin de faire partir le plus de poussière et vint ensuite la poser sur le corps frêle du châtain. Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant de venir embrasser son front délicatement. Une simple caresse mais ce simple geste était lourd de sens. Sa voix s'éleva ensuite dans un murmure, une parole qui lui vint du fond du cœur et des plus sincères, sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Comme si il souhaitait chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées.   
  
**«  Je suis désolé. »**   
  
  **M** ême si Louis ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et qu'il continuait de respirer lentement comme un être humain endormi, le cadet savait qu'il avait senti quelque chose. Un petit contact. Il en était certain. Sa main dériva sur sa joue glacée, il la caressa doucement, comme une poupée en porcelaine qu'il ne voulait pas casser. Un bruit d'aile se fit entendre, Anna venait de revenir avec quatre sacs assez chargés qu'elle posa au sol dans un soupir. Harry se releva et fouilla dans l'un deux pour en sortir trois bombes de peintures.   
  
**«  Tiens, prend celle qui est pleine. »**   
  
  **L** a brune prit la bouteille jaune et noir et fila dehors, devant la maison. Elle dessina plusieurs signaux contre les démons, permettant de cacher ce lieu et les repousser. Ils ne pourraient jamais les franchir. Le bouclé de son côté sécurisa la chambre de Louis, dessinant sur les murs et les vitres. Il descendit ensuite au salon, et fit de même dans toutes les pièces. La petite cuisine, la salle de bain et la pièce qui servait de bureau où était logé des tas de livres anciens et de manuscrits sur les monstres de l'univers. Les signes de protections ne marchaient qu'à l'extérieur, donc ils n'agissaient pas sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas franchir la porte sans qu'on ne gratte un peu de la peinture au sol. Sinon il serait pris au piège. Une fois le tour de la cabane terminée, il souffla et posa les bouteilles presque vides sur la table. Les pièces avaient vraiment besoin d'être nettoyées. Anna revint et ferma la porte derrière elle.   
  
**«  Tout est en ordre. »**   
**«  Merci, au moins on sera protégés ici. »**   
**«  C'est certain. Mais si jamais tu as le moindre problème tu... »**   
**«  Je sais Anna, je n'hésiterai pas à appeler**. _Le coupa le plus jeune en souriant_. **Je peux toujours compter sur toi. »**   
**«  Exactement. »**   
**«  Comment ça se passe là-haut ? »**   
**«  Disons que c'est plutôt agité.** _Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Harry la rejoignit rapidement._ **Presque l'anarchie. Personne ne sait quoi faire, on descend sur Terre pour venir en aide aux humains mais nous ne menons pas de vrais combats. Nous les fuyons. Plusieurs de mes frères et sœurs ont été tués par des démons, ils deviennent encore plus cruels et puissants. Ils commencent à prendre le dessus et notre père ne nous aide en rien. C'est comme si il voulait que tout cela se passe. »**   
**«  Peut-être que c'est le cas. »**   
**«  Alors nous ne sommes bons qu'à nous entre-tuer ? L'apocalypse ne doit pas se produire, ou bien ce sera la fin de toute vie sur terre. Plus aucun humain. Tout sera effacé. Il y aura du sang, des cris, de l'horreur comme tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. »**   
**«  Ou alors elle n'aura jamais lieu, et ce ne sera que des conflits. Rien de plus. »**   
**«  J'aimerai te croire. »**   
**«  Garde foi. Tout n'est pas perdu tant qu'il y a des gens comme toi et moi pour se battre. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi aussi. Il suffit de m'appeler si tu as un problème. »**   
  
  **L** a jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années ne sut quoi répondre alors elle privilégia le geste. Elle sourit et prit tendrement Harry dans ses bras. Il était un peu comme son fils, elle le connaissait avant qu'il ne devienne un démon et lui ai venu en aide pour prendre le contrôle sur ce monstre sombre qui habitait en lui. C'était uniquement grâce à elle s'il parvenait à ne pas tuer un humain dès qu'il en croisait un. C'était grâce à elle s'il avait survécu jusqu'ici. Elle était toujours de bon conseil, elle était présente pour écouter ses moindres confidences. Et surtout elle lui avait tenu compagnie durant ses moments de solitudes aussi bien en tant que chasseur qu'en tant que démon. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une chasse dans l'Ohio. Elle était venue en aide à une victime et le bouclé avait l'intention de la tuer juste après, sachant sa vraie nature, mais il avait su lire en elle un caractère différent. Quelqu'un de loyal et solidaire. Suite à cela, ils avaient fait beaucoup d'enquêtes ensemble. Avant de se perdre de vue puis se retrouver. Puis s'éloigner. Et maintenant, ça leur faisaient du bien se revoir après ces quelques mois. La brune frotta doucement son dos de sa main tandis qu'un toussotement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils se séparèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers le fond, Louis se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre encore ouverte. Il avait le visage fermé, fatigué et les cheveux en bataille. Sans parler de ses vêtements couverts de sang ainsi que son corps aux endroits où se situaient avant les plaies. Harry se releva du canapé et s'approcha de lui, il ne recula pas bien qu'il en avait vraiment envie, il se contenta de le défier du regard. Tandis que la femme élégante les rejoignit, un peu hésitante. Et elle avait des raisons de l'être, le châtain la regardait d'un mauvais œil, presque de la haine. C'était simplement de la pure jalousie. Il s'était fait ridiculisé devant des démons à avoir avoué son amour pour le bouclé et maintenant il le retrouvait dans les bras d'une –presque- top modèle qui ne sortait de dieux ne sait où. Alors oui, son sang bouillonnait de jalousie.   
  
**«  Louis... Comment tu te sens ? »**   
**«  C'est qui ? »**   
  
  **N** e préférant pas répondre au bouclé, l'ainé lança une deuxième question sur un ton presque impoli et arrogant. Il désigna la trentenaire de la tête tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, le démon se tourna vers elle et sourit faiblement.   
  
**«  Oh oui, je te présente Anna. C'est une... Vieille amie à moi. Je l'ai appelé pour qu'elle vienne te soigner, je n'aurai pas pu le faire moi-même. Il me fallait les compétentes d'un ange. »**   
  
  **U** n ange ? Alors en plus d'être un mannequin cette femme était un être céleste venant directement du paradis ? La mâchoire du chasseur se crispa, il tourna le regard vers Harry qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Cela le fit presque rire et il lui aurait donné une gifle s'il ne s'était pas autant retenu. D'un côté il avait envie de parler avec lui, pour mettre les choses au clair, mais d'un autre il le détestait tellement pour son mutisme qu'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole du tout. Et le deuxième choix lui paraissait plus judicieux, mais le bouclé était quelqu'un de déterminé aussi. Il ferait tout pour avoir des réponses. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir.   
  
**«  Ravie de te rencontrer Louis. »**   
  
  **S** i un simple regard avait pu tuer sur place, l'ange serait morte sur le coup tellement les yeux dudit Louis envoyaient des éclairs. Jamais il n'avait été aussi en rage. Une vieille amie ? Depuis quand les anges et les démons fricotaient ensemble ? Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Et pourtant, ça s'était passé sous ses yeux. Il préféra effacer ce détail de sa mémoire et faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé, il se tourna alors vers le bouclé, snobant littéralement la femme.   
  
**«  Hm. Elle est où la salle de bain ? »**   
**«  Je... Au fond du couloir la porte à gauche. »**   
  
  **H** arry avait à peine finit sa phrase que l'ainé rentrait dans la chambre pour y prendre son sac de vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Le bouclé de son côté le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre, voulant l'intercepter pour lui parler avant de souffler en le voyant partir.   
  
**«  Anna je suis désolé, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude... Il est en colère contre moi et il rejette la faute sur toi je... Je ferai peut-être mieux d'aller lui parler. »**   
**«  Non Harry, laisse le se détendre un peu. Comprend le, tu as vu son état avant que je ne le soigne ? Il était amoché, presque mort, il faut lui laisser du temps. Ça lui passera. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui d'encaisser toutes ces choses. »**   
**«  Et je n'ai rien arrangé. »**   
  
  **I** l soupira et alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'une vieille bouteille d'alcool qui trainait dans un des placards. Il allait devoir se rendre en ville pour aller faire quelques courses, il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Si ce n'est que deux ou trois paquets de biscuits qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs. Il but rapidement le liquide qui descendit dans sa gorge et l'enflamma. Anna s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table de la salle à manger.   
  
**«  Si tu me racontais ce qui se passe entre vous ? Tu as besoin de te confier, ça se voit. Et tu ne peux pas garder cela définitivement en toi. »**   
  
  **L** e jeune homme inspira un grand coup. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Louis était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux, une personne à qui il tenait plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois mais le temps passé ensemble les avait tellement rapprochés. Ils avaient ouverts la partie la plus sombre de leur esprit pour que l'autre puisse venir y lire son histoire. Et ce n'était pas anodin, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à accorder leur confiance au premier venu. Mais avec le chasseur, c'était tout de suite passé. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.   
  
**«  Au... Au départ je devais le tuer. Sous les ordres de Zayn. Mais je n'ai pas su, il était tellement différent. Il l'est encore d'ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire de mal, alors je lui ai laissé une chance de s'enfuir, mais je l'ai retrouvé après pour le mettre en sécurité. Il a dû quitter son meilleur ami, et je sais que ça lui a fait du mal, parce que je n'étais qu'un démon, un pur inconnu. Pourtant il m'a suivi. Il est resté avec moi. Les premières semaines ça a été un peu compliqué, il ne se confiait pas beaucoup et il ne me faisait pas confiance. Mais après, il a commencé à parler de lui, il s'est livré et c'est là que tout a commencé. On s'est rapprochés, on parlait plus encore. Il y a eu... La patinoire. Notre premier baiser.** _Il sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir._ **Et comme un con je me suis enfui parce que j'avais peur de ce que ce contact pourrait engendrer. Il m'a fait la tête, évidement, mais je lui ai expliqué. On s'est retrouvés. J'adore nos moments comme ça. Et finalement le doute s'est révélé être une certitude. J'ai senti cette chaleur grandir et s'élever en moi, au fil des jours il devenait encore plus imposant. Je ne savais pas placer le doigt dessus mais je savais juste que j'aimais ça. Et encore aujourd'hui. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, pour le voir sourire, saint et sauf. Il n'est pas qu'une simple rencontre, il est beaucoup plus que cela. Tu... Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de trouver ma lumière ? Celle qui prendrait le dessus sur ma part d'ombre ? Et bien je pense que c'est lui. Je pense que Louis est ma lumière...»**   
**«  Mais... ? »**   
**«  Mais j'ai fait le con. Totalement. J'ai tout fait foirer. Tout à l'heure, avant qu'on ne transplane. Il... Devant Zayn et Alastor, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Et j'étais tellement prit au dépourvu que je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. C'était remarquablement courageux de sa part et je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai regardé, j'ai vu ses yeux passer de l'espoir à la déception totale. Je m'en veux atrocement si tu savais. J'aurai du lui dire la vérité, j'aurai dû pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve aussi détruit. J'aurai dû lui dire que moi aussi je ressens la même chose, que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »**   
  
  


***

 

**E** ncore un nouvel hôtel. Le blond posa son sac au sol et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit qui rebondit légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de fatigue. Il dormirait volontiers une journée entière. Malheureusement, lui et son partenaire de travail étaient ici pour résoudre une enquête de ce qui semblait être une sorcière et il se devait de faire des recherches. Le châtain franchit la porte d'entrée qu'il ferma derrière lui, un sac contenant leur repas diététique qu'était les hamburgers, pour ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Niall qui n'hésita pas une seconde à entamer sa part de frites. L'autre chasseur de son côté leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement. Il sortit son ordinateur portable de sa petite pochette et l'alluma. Il se plongea dans ses recherches pendant près de vingt minutes, l'irlandais lui lisait le compte-rendu du légiste sur l'état des corps. Même s'il n'y apprenait rien de très fructueux à leurs sujets.   
  
**«  Bon, je propose qu'on mette ça de côté le temps d'une soirée et qu'on aille faire un tour au bar que j'ai repéré en bas de la rue. »**   
**«  Et prendre le risque qu'il y ait une autre victime ? Surement pas. »**   
**«  De toutes manières, on est dans notre chambre d'hôtel à faire des recherches, si la sorcière veut agir elle le fera sans te demander ton accord. »**   
**«  Fais ce que tu veux, moi je continue de récolter des informations. »**   
**«  Il est presque minuit. »**   
**«  Et alors ? »**   
**«  Tu es trop sérieux Payne. C'était plus marrant avec.... »**   
  
  **M** ais sa phrase resta en suspens, il baissa la tête et soupira. Liam s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais ses sens se mirent en alerte. Un danger approchait, il le sentait venir au plus profond de son être. Là, il rodait dehors. Dans la nuit plus que noire. Il devait faire quelque chose, protéger Niall mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir on toqua à la porte et le chasseur se leva. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Alors quand son collègue toucha la poignée, il alla se réfugier dans un endroit sûr. Il ne devait pas se faire attraper, on comptait sur lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.   
  
**«  Bonsoir Horan, belle nuit hein ? »**   
**«  Je... »**   
**  
**   
**L** à encore il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce, son corps s'écrasa contre la table de la cuisine, il poussa un gémissement et tenta de se relever pour attraper une arme et en levant la tête il remarqua l'absence de Liam. Il fronça les sourcils, malheureusement les questions n'avaient pas leur place pour le moment. Puisque l'homme qui avait toqué à sa porte avançait vers lui, les yeux noirs. Un démon. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu l'intelligence de prendre une arme avec lui ? Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Enfin pas totalement, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que dans un placard à vêtements se cachait le châtain. Il aurait dû lui venir en aide, en bon ami, n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se voir prisonnier. Et encore moins que les démons mettent les mains sur lui. Ce serait une catastrophe pour lui et ses frères et sœurs. Liam ne se trouvait pas ici par pur hasard, c'était prévu, même si la fuite de Louis ne l'était pas. Son devoir était de veiller sur eux, sur leurs survies. Mais il savait l'autre chasseur assez malin pour se débrouiller de lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du blond, parce qu'il avait besoin d'une attache, et seul il n'avait pas les capacités pour survivre à ce genre de métier. Parce que c'était son meilleur ami qui l'avait forgé. Alors oui, Liam pourrait être considéré comme une sorte de protecteur mais... Il était bien plus que cela. Liam était un ange. Descendu tout droit du paradis dont le devoir était de protéger la vie des humains. Pourtant là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait se contenter de rester spectateur de cette catastrophe. Impuissant.   
  
**«  Allez, relève toi sale vermine. »**   
**«  Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »**   
**«  On t'embarque. Histoire de s'amuser un peu. »**   
**«  Lâchez-moi !** _Cria l'irlandais avec son accent assez prononcé_.  **»**   
**«  Fais pas le malin mon petit. T'es un peu comme ton pote Tomlinson. Arrogant et agaçant. »**   
**«  Je... Louis ? Où-est-ce qu'il est ? Qu'est-ce vous lui avez fait ?! Vous allez le payer ! »**   
**«  Ca c'est ce qu'on verra. »**   
  
**L** a conversation s'acheva ici. On tira le blond par le col de sa chemise tandis qu'on lui passait des menottes autour des poignets. Deux hommes le tirèrent en le poussant pour qu'il avance tandis que le chef inspecta les lieux du regard, les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte derrière lui. Liam de son côté avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, il ne réalisait pas. Il avait reconnu sa voix, son légère accent, son timbre, sa manière de parler distincte de celles des autres créatures dans son genre. L'être humain qui filait sous ses yeux et fait prisonnier par des monstres, n'était pas le plus important pour lui, parce qu'il saurait retrouver sa trace d'ici peu. Ce qui le figea sur place était une toute autre affaire, quelque chose de lointain, car lorsqu'il vit passer le corps élancé du démon, son passé lui frappa le visage de plein fouet. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi jadis, il allait devoir l'affronter encore une fois. Mais il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait le coup.


	16. Chapter 16

 

  **L** orsque Louis sortit de la salle de bain à l'atmosphère encore humide, il ne prit même pas la peine de se rendre au salon pour voir si Harry était encore en discussion avec l'ange. Il préféra se réfugier dans la chambre, il repoussa la porte derrière lui sans pour autant la fermer, il avait pu entendre une discussion dans la cuisine, enfin seulement des voix. Il soupira et rangea quelques affaires puis vérifia les armes afin de s'occuper un peu. La pointe de ses cheveux était encore humides et ses joues rosées par la buée, le surplus de chaleur, qui avait envahie la pièce. Quelques minutes passèrent, il feuilleta le carnet de son oncle, s'attardant sur des passages qu'il avait déjà dû lire des centaines de fois auparavant, si bien qu'il serait capable de les citer mot pour mot les yeux fermés. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus se concentrer sur toutes ces informations car, après qu'un bruit de battement d'ailes se fit entendre au salon, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le bouclé. Il resta debout tandis que le châtain refermait le petit livre en faisant tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il n'en avait pas envie. Pas pour le moment.  
   
 **«  Ton amie est partie ?**   _Demanda-t-il sur un ton tout ce qu'il avait de plus sarcastique_. »  
 **«  Elle devait retourner là-haut. Ils ont pas mal de problèmes à gérer. »**  
 **«  Comme tout le monde. »**  
 **«  Louis... »**  
   
  **N** e préférant rien entendre de plus, l'ainé se releva du lit et s'approcha de la porte pour sortir mais avant même qu'il n'ai franchi le seuil, des doigts chaux se refermèrent sur son poignet. Il tourna la tête vers le brun, son souffle mentholé s'écrasant comme une caresse sur sa peau. Leur visage étaient proches, ils se touchaient presque. Et rien que cela aurait pu tuer le châtain sur le champ, et il aurait largement préféré mourir maintenant que d'affronter ce qui allait devoir se passer. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait ce qui l'attendait mais il le redoutait. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, il ne voulait pas paraître encore plus idiot, il ne voulait pas voir son cœur se briser encore une fois. Alors il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'une horde de démon surgisse d'une minute à l'autre dans la maison et mette fin à ce moment pénible, mais le seul démon présent dans cette pièce était celui qui faisait naître une chaleur agréable dans sa poitrine. Celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il détestait, celui qu'il voulait embrasser, ce qu'il voulait frapper, celui pour qui il vendrait son âme au diable.  
  
 **«  Faut qu'on parle, je crois. »**  
 **«  Pas envie... »**  
 **«  S'il te plait. »**  
 **«  Je ne veux pas parler avec toi. Pas maintenant. »**  
 **«  Alors quand ? Dans un mois quand je serai peut-être mort ?!** _Il haussa la voix, Louis ferma les yeux._ **Faut qu'on parle, maintenant, on ne peut pas repousser indéfiniment les choses. Tu m'en veux ? Ok, je comprends. Tu as envie de me foutre ton poing dans la figure ? Ok vas-y. Mais écoute-moi. S'il te plait. Pas demain, pas dans quelques jours, mais là. Tu le sais comme moi, on a besoin de discuter, de mettre les choses au clair. Pour mieux avancer, sans toi je suis faible, sans moi tu es faible. A deux, on ne fait qu'un. Et si on passe notre temps à se déchirer, on ne réussira jamais à rien. Tu veux bien discuter alors ?... Ou au moins laisse-moi parler. »**  
 **«  D'accord... »**  
 **«  Allons dans le lit, tu ne tiens presque plus debout. »**  
   
  **H** arry tira doucement le poignet du chasseur pour l'emmener vers le lit au milieu de la pièce, ils s'allongèrent alors tous les deux. Face à face. Dans un silence lourd, pesant. Le bouclé observa son compagnon un long moment, quelques longues minutes, tandis que lui avait baissé le regard vers un bout de couverture marron qu'il triturait entre ses fins doigts. Là, c'était vraiment un moment gênant. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole, se jeter à l'eau.  
   
 **«  Comment tu te sens ? »**  
 **«  Hm, bien. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me mentir ? Je croyais qu'on avait confiance l'un en l'autre. »**  
 **«  Je le croyais aussi.. »**  
 **«  Louis bordel arrête ça, je... Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je sais que tu m'en veux, j'aurai du te répondre tout à l'heure quand on était bloqué dans ce foutu entrepôt mais... Il fallait qu'ils croient que tu ne valais rien pour moi. Imagine une seconde que je t'aurai dit la même chose, ils en auraient profité. Ils t'auraient fait encore plus de mal, tu te rends compte un peu ? Tu étais déjà dans un état critique, et je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre. Ca me broyait suffisamment le cœur de te voir aussi mal en point, je n'allais pas en plus aggraver les choses. Alors il fallait que je me taise, que je fasse comme si ça me dégoutait. Mais c'est tout le contraire Lou, tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Dis-moi que oui. J'ai fait tout ça pour te protéger, pour que tu sois épargné un minimum. Je.... »**  
 **«  C'est pas grave, j'ai compris... »**  
   
  **L** e bouclé soupira et entoura les petites mains du plus vieux des siennes, son regard azur se releva vers le sien, et même s'ils n'étaient éclairés que par une petite lampe de chevet, il pouvait les voir se poser des milliers de questions à la seconde. Les choses semblaient tellement plus faciles quand il avait déballé ce qu'il ressentait devant Anna, mais là, face à la personne directement concerné c'était clairement impossible d'avouer. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux depuis ses seize ans, et aujourd'hui il en avait dix-neuf. Trois années. Pendant trois années, il n'avait pas connu l'amour. Seulement quelques baisers par-ci par-là, sans aucun sens. Et Louis... Louis était arrivé dans des circonstances vraiment originales, leur histoire était originale. Ils avaient commencé par se haïr, il avait failli le tuer, puis maintenant... Maintenant il l'aimait à en crever. Au sens propre. Il était presque convaincu que leur fin ne serait pas heureuse. Comment pouvait-elle l'être d'ailleurs ? Un démon et un humain, dans un monde remplit de monstres, des pires créatures, leur fin serait tragique. C'était écrit d'avance, mais il ne pouvait pas renier et enfouir ses sentiments. Parce qu'ils étaient bien là, au creux de son cœur, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Comme si ils étaient bloqués. Bloqués par une barrière appelée: la peur. Pas des sentiments non, mais de ce qu'ils engendreraient. Harry le savait, dire ses deux mots reviendrait à l'entraîner entièrement dans son cauchemar duquel il avait déjà du mal à s'échapper tout seul. Reviendrait à le mettre en danger, à l'exposer directement au mal, à accepter le fait qu'il puisse se faire tuer de sa faute. Sous ses yeux. Et c'était tout bonnement impensable. Il refusait de l'emmener également là-dedans, dans cet enfer. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le voir se briser totalement si il lui annonçait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Alors il laissa les aspects négatifs de côté pour le moment et se concentra uniquement sur l'homme en face de lui, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux.  
   
 **«  Je t'aime Lou. Je t'aime aussi. »**

  
**«  Pas la peine de me mentir pour me faire plaisir... »**   
**«  Mais c'est vrai. Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas mentir, surtout pas à toi. »**   
**«  Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? »**   
**«  Il y a plusieurs raisons, certaines sont beaucoup trop longues à expliquer mais... Tu es le seul, démon ou humain, à avoir su voir et lire en moi. Le vrai moi je veux dire, pas le monstre qui me détruit. Tu m'as remarqué, et ça suffit amplement. Et avec toi, j'ai...** _Il se mordit la lèvre_ **. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon côté humain. »**

   
  **D** eux secondes à peine se passèrent, avant que le chasseur ne s'approche de lui pour venir lier leurs lèvres. Tout autour d'eux disparaissait. Il n'y avait plus de démons, plus de chambre et de poussiéreux, plus de cabane au beau milieu de la forêt, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux et leurs sentiments. Ils s'étaient embrassés, câlinés, regardés, rien de plus. Ils s'étaient simplement retrouvés après avoir été séparé, et ce n'était pas un mal d'en profiter. Harry parla d'Anna, de sa rencontre avec elle afin de rassurer Louis par rapport à sa jalousie. Puis ils reprirent rapidement les baisers. Ce fut le cas durant pratiquement toute la nuit, du moins jusqu'à ce que Louis ne commence à se sentir fatigué aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Son petit corps se blottit contre celui chaud et doux du bouclé, sa tête reposant sur son torse et il s'endormit rapidement grâce aux doigts qui caressaient son dos puis ses cheveux. Au moins, il en était certain, il passerait une nuit sans cauchemar parce que ce soir il était heureux. Les deux jeunes hommes ne le savaient pas encore mais ces mots, ces retrouvailles venaient de lier une promesse, celle qu'ils ne seraient séparés que par la mort. Mais peu importait cette affreuse vérité, parce que leur amour leur donnait l'impression que ce monde n'était pas si horrible que ça après tout. 

  
 

  
*   *   * 

  
    
  **A** près avoir été enfermé, plié sur lui-même, dans le coffre d'une voiture et ensuite jeté dans une cellule sale et humide, Niall était à présent assit sur une chaise en face de deux stupides démons. La chemise ouverte et des coupures vives sur son torse. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps précisément il était enfermé dans cet entrepôt mais ça paraissait beaucoup trop long à son goût. Il commençait à réellement être fatigué.   
  
**«  Je te le demande une dernière fois blondinet, où se trouve Tomlinson et son petit copain ? »**   
**«  Et je vous le dis une dernière fois... Allez-vous faire voir. »**   
    
  **C** ette fois, Alastor ne put retenir plus longtemps son geste, sa main frappa violemment la joue de l'irlandais qui serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Le métis soupira et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, s'il avait pu il aurait simplement tiré une balle entre les deux yeux de cet humain pour en finir, parce qu'apparemment il ne leur était d'aucune utilité. Ils ne faisaient que perdre un temps précieux. Un temps qu'ils auraient dû consacrer à retrouver ces deux vermines, à temps à faire la guerre, à préparer la venue du tout puissant et non à torturer un humain sans importance afin de lui sous tirer une information qu'il ne possédait d'ailleurs surement pas.    
    
**«  Bon... Je te propose un deal mon petit gars. Tu me dis où sont tes amis et je te laisse sortir saint et sauf. Promis. »**   
**«  Premièrement, peut-être que ça se fait chez vous mais je ne trahirais jamais mes proches, surtout pas avec des monstres dans votre genre, et deuxièmement, je suis blond mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai rien dans la cervelle. »**   
**«  Je vois, tu as fait ton choix. »**   
    
  **A** lastor se redressa correctement en poussant un long soupir avant de faire signe au métis de l'emmener à nouveau dans sa cellule. Il le regard de travers une minute avant de détacher le blond et le tirer par le bras dans le couloir sombre qui empestait le moisi, comme si on avait laissé des tas de corps humains y pourrir. Et ça n'aurait même pas étonné Niall de trouver des squelettes dans des cellules. Il connaissait bien les démons pour en avoir tué ou torturé des centaines. Ils étaient fourbes, cruels, sans cœurs, machiavéliques, menteurs et pour certains à l'imagination débordante. Zayn faisait partis de ceux-là, il pouvait concevoir et mettre en place les pires tortures, les pires plans et pourtant il avait toujours l'impression d'être rejeté ou mis à l'écart par Alastor. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au même niveau. Que le maître les avait engagé pour faire équipe et non concurrence l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient sensé agir en duo, mais le plus vieux des démons faisait souvent des affaires seul, dans le dos de son partenaire, et le basané commençait à vouloir battre de ses propres ailes aussi. De vouloir faire ses preuves sans être sous l'influence des autres. Il avait du talent, des dons, il en était certain. Et ce n'était pas en conduisant un gamin hors ou dans sa cellule qu'il allait les montrer au monde entier.   
    
**«  Je vais rester combien de temps à croupir dans ce trou à rat au juste ?** _Demanda le blond après avoir  été jeté derrière les barreaux et attaché à son lit_.  **»**   
**«  Oh ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera plus très long. »**   
**«  Hm, je crois surtout que ton pote là-bas est dépassé par la situation. Il sait qu'il perd son temps au moins ? Parce que je ne compte pas dire quoi que ce soit sur ce que vous voulez savoir. »**   
**«  Alors dans ce cas, tu seras mort en héros. »**   
    
  **L** e métis afficha un léger sourire malsain avant de faire demi-tour, ses chaussures laissant un bruit de pas se répercuter tout le long du couloir. Et quand enfin le jeune irlandais les entendit se faire plus discrets, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Pour un début, il s'en était plutôt bien sortit, il n'avait que quelques plaies et égratignures, rien de bien grave comparé à ce qu'il pensait devoir subir. Mais justement, c'était ce qui lui faisait peur, ce qu'il redoutait le plus. L'attente. Et s'ils s'apprêtaient à mettre en place quelque chose de pire, d'inimaginable ? Si le garder en vie était dans leurs plans ? Il y avait encore tellement de possibilités à envisager. Et il connaissait les démons, ils étaient vils et capable de tout pour atteindre leur but. A ce jour, il souhaitait mettre en place et développer l'apocalypse, autrement dit, l'arrivée de lucifer sur terre. Et Niall se devait d'agir vite, avant que tout ne soit trop tard et que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles. Mais savoir que son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé enfermé ici avec ce démon qui était venu le sauver, et qu'ils étaient parvenus à s'échapper le fit sourire. Parce qu'aux moins, ils étaient en vie. Sains et saufs. Du moins, il l'espérait. Parce que sans Louis, il n'avait plus aucune raison de respirer. C'était lui sa seule famille depuis près d'un an, c'était lui sa force et sa raison de continuer à se battre. Et depuis qu'il était parti, du jour au lendemain, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché la moitié du cœur. Il s'était retrouvé à devoir partager la chasse avec un pur inconnu, qui par ailleurs avait complètement disparu alors qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui le soir où il s'était fait enlevé par ces démons. L'irlandais le savait depuis le début, Liam avait toujours été suspect.   
    
  **Z** ayn arriva dans la salle où s'était déroulé l'interrogatoire il y a quelques minutes de cela, Alastor était en train de nettoyer son couteau en poussant des gros soupirs de rage. Il en profita pour sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa poche de veste et son briquet. Il l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'en inspirer la fumée qui descendit dans ses poumons. Il devait au moins admettre que les humains avaient une chose d'agréable ici-bas.   
    
**«  Ce petit blond ne nous ai d'aucune utilité. Nous perdons notre temps. »**   
**«  Après réflexions... Je pense justement qu'il peut nous servir. »**   
**«  Tu entends quoi par-là Malik ? »**   
    
  **A** près avoir lâché de la fumée dans les airs, le basané se tourna vers son partenaire. Encore une fois, son imagination tournait à plein feu. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, peut-être que son plan allait tomber à l'eau, mais ça en valait la peine d'essayer. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, encore moins en ces temps de guerres. Leur entrepôt avait été attaqué par des anges la dernière fois, ils avaient dû s'enfuir pour ne pas se faire attraper par leurs ennemis. Ils s'étaient cachés durant plusieurs jours, et heureusement, une fois revenu leur matériel de torture n'avait pas bougé. A présent, ils avaient renforcé les lieux. Des démons se devaient de surveiller et de protéger les lieux. Il y en avait un peu partout autour du bâtiment, si bien qu'il était impossible de passer inaperçu même en voulant se cacher.   
    
**«  J'entends qu'il pourrait très bien servir d'appât. C'est un ami de Styles et Tomlinson pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ne pas faire pression sur eux avec ce blondinet ? »**   
**«  Et comment ? On ne sait même pas où ils se trouvent actuellement et ça nous prendrait des semaines de retrouver leurs traces ! »**   
**«  C'est vrai, tu as raison. C'est pour cela que c'est eux qui vont venir vers nous. »**   
**«  Ils ne feront jamais ça, ils ne sont pas si idiots. Du moins Styles ne tomberait pas dans le panneau aussi facilement. »**   
**«  Peut-être, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre l'autre imbécile de chasseur heureux. Même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. »**   
**«  Très bien beau gosse, alors imaginons que ton plan marche... Comment les attirer ici ? »**   
**«  Oh ça, je m'en charge. Ne t'en fais pas. »**   
    
  **U** n sourire malsain dessiné sur les lèvres, Zayn prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la jeter au sol et l'écraser. Sans ajouter un seul mot, il se retira dans son bureau. Ou du moins, la pièce dans laquelle toutes ses idées prenaient forme. Après avoir traversé un long couloir, il ouvrit une porte et observa quelques secondes les alentours avant d'entrer. Il referma tout derrière lui, question de sécurité. Il alla s'assoir dans son siège et laissa son regard trainé un peu partout. Sur les murs couverts de dessins, d'écriture, de pièges contre les anges, etc... Son bureau était lui aussi couvert de vieux manuscrits, de livres anciens dont les pages étaient presque sur le point de se réduire en cendre et de longues plumes lui permettant d'écrire sur des parchemins. De l'encre noire un peu partout, de la peinture sombre, des pots en verre remplis d'os ou de sang. Pour n'importe qui, ce décor aurait paru glauque, effrayant voir cauchemardesque. Mais pour le métis, tout était différent. C'était un peu son point de référence. Son lieu de création et... De souvenirs. Caché, entre les pages d'un livre dans sa bibliothèque qui montait jusqu'au plafond, se trouvait une seule et unique photo en noir et blanc et presque déchirée d'une personne qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'oublier. Quelqu'un qui avait compté pour lui mais qu'il n'était plus en droit de voir. Ou seulement pour le tuer. Et rien que cette perspective lui donnait la nausée. Ah, ces foutus humains avec leurs sentiments commençaient à l'infecter.

**A** lastor de son côté quitta la salle de torture après avoir nettoyé tous ses outils pour se rendre près de la cellule du jeune Irlandais. Il était en colère, en rage, avide de réponses et d'actions. Il voulait du sang, des cris et des morts. Mais le tuer reviendrait à perdre une pièce importante du puzzle. Sans lui, sans cet insignifiant humain, il n'y avait plus d'appât et donc plus de chance d'attraper ces deux fugitifs. Ce ne sera pas une tâche facile, il le savait, parce qu'un chasseur expérimenté n'allait pas se jeter dans le feu sans réfléchir à un moyen de le contourner. Pourtant, Niall était un excellent point de pression. Pour ne pas dire son point faible. Lui faire du mal reviendrait à les blesser tous les deux. Et étant donné qu'Harry dépendait aussi de Louis, et inversement, il y aurait donc trois blessés. Le démon sourit en coin, et se posta devant les barreaux de la cellule du blond. Celui-ci le regarda d'un mauvais œil, craintif et énervé à la fois.  
   
 **«  Tu sais... Je vais te dire mon petit, j'en ai torturé des pauvres humains comme toi. Aussi bien chasseurs que n'importe qui. Ils résistaient toujours au début, ils croyaient dur comme fer qu'ils allaient mourir sans n'avoir rien avoué. Et devine quoi... ? Ils ont tous finit par craquer. Comme des lâches, comme des faibles. Aucune exception. La douleur parlait à leur place. Donc... Un jour ou l'autre, même si ça doit prendre du temps, tu finiras toi aussi par tout nous dire sur tes gentils petits copains. »**  
 **«  J'ai toujours adoré l'humour et l'égo surdimensionné des démons. C'est dingue à quel point vous avez confiance en vous. »**  
 **«  Moque toi tant que tu peux. Mais quand Lucifer viendra sur terre, il t'exterminera en un tour de main. Toi et tes bons à rien d'amis. »**  
 **«  Faut-il encore qu'il sache monter ici. »**  
   
  **E** mporté par un élan de fureur, Alastor ouvrit la porte d'un simple claquement de doigt, il ne chercha même pas à prendre les clés. En un éclair, il se retrouva près du jeune chasseur, ses mains autour de son cou, lui n'arrivant plus à bouger à cause de ses mains enchainées au lit. Il se débattait pourtant, en vain. Les yeux du démon était noir, noir de colère. Il ne cautionnait pas qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à son maître. Au tout puissant. Niall, en désespoir de cause et pour ne pas se faire réduire en bouillit, tenta une chose dont il n'était pas certain du résultat.  
   
 **«  Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus... »**  
 **«  C... Comment oses-tu me...** _S'exprima le brun en serrant les dents_.  **»**  
 **«  Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio... »**  
 **«  Tais-toi sale vermine ! »**  
 **«  Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio... »**  
   
  **R** ongé par une douleur dans sa poitrine, Alastor frappa le blond au visage ce qui le fit instantanément taire. Il avait tenté de l'exorciser. Au moins, il avait eu la preuve que l'eau bénite ou une croix du saint esprit n'était pas nécessaire pour le faire. Juste un sort récité en latin. Rien de plus simple. Il pourrait réitérer la chose quand l'occasion se présenterait et que le démon sera dans une situation de faiblesse. En attendant, il se satisfaisait de sa découverte. Même si le brun le poussait contre le mur dans sa cellule et qu'il repassa de l'autre côté. Sa respiration était sifflante. Finalement, il ne devait pas prendre les choses à la légère, ces chasseurs étaient une menace à vite éradiquer. Mais avant eux, il y avait un peuple à éliminer absolument avant tous les autres, un peuple dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas la force grandissante. Des êtres qui les observaient, tapis dans l'ombre malgré leurs lumières étincelantes.

  
    
*** 

  
    
  **L** 'ordinateur portable de son compagnon sur les genoux, installé dans le canapé, Louis naviguait sur le web. Il y a encore quelques mois, il l'aurait utilisé pour faire des recherches sur une affaire à résoudre mais aujourd'hui il y allait sans but précis. Simplement pour consulter les informations. Incendies. Vols. Enlèvements. Rien de bien inquiétant pour le moment. La routine en quelque sorte. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, il porta le verre d'alcool à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. A ce moment, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la nuque et un slim lui épousant parfaitement la taille. Torse nu et les boucles encore un peu mouillées. Il s'approcha du châtain discrètement et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule. Ce dernier sursauta et sourit doucement.   
  
**«  T'as de la chance que je ne buvais pas, je serai sûrement mort étouffé sinon. »**   
**«  Quel dommage, je suis arrivé un peu trop tard. »**   
    
  **E** n laissant échapper un rire, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine dans la même pièce que le salon, il ouvrit le frigo et y prit une bouteille de jus de fruit avant de s'en servir un verre. Le chasseur referma son appareil électronique en soupirant et se leva du canapé. Il ne remarqua que maintenant la manière dont le bouclé était vêtu, ou plutôt dont il ne l'était pas. Il l'observa un long moment avant de se lever et le rejoindre.   
  
**«  En fait non, c'est maintenant que je vais mourir étouffé. »**   
    
  **H** arry releva le regard vers lui en souriant, ses grands yeux verts brillants posés sur lui. Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson et attira le plus petit contre lui. Cela devait faire un peu plus de vingt heures qu'ils étaient enfermés entre ces murs, et se retrouver à deux ne les dérangeaient pas vraiment. Au contraire. Il n'y avait aucun danger à craindre, du moins pas pour le moment puisqu'ils étaient bien cachés au milieu de cette forêt isolée. Si ce n'est la visite de Anna qui venait leur apporter de quoi manger, ils ne voyaient personne. Ce qui était mieux d'un côté. Louis pouvait reprendre des forces et Harry essayer de trouver un moyen d'éliminer ces deux démons. Même si ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Pas du tout. Ils savaient se cacher eux aussi, se faire oublier pendant des siècles puis revenir d'un jour à l'autre tout dévaster sur leur passage. Mais en attendant, ils devaient profiter de cette sérénité tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.   
    
**«  Comment tu te sens Lou ? »**   
**«  Mieux, mes côtes me font encore un peu souffrir mais ça va. Une chance que tu connaisses un ange. »**   
**«  Un miracle, oui. Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre. »**   
    
  **L** e bouclé posa son front contre celui du chasseur en fermant les yeux, respirant profondément. Il ne pensait pas un jour s'attacher autant à quelqu'un, devenir autant dépendant. Louis était une drogue, une drogue qui le tuait petit à petit. Il le rendait faible, il faisait ressortir son côté humain et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait au point de se sacrifier pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Il l'aimait au point de tout faire pour le mettre en sécurité.   
    
**«  C'était simplement des blessures, et... Je suis là non ? Ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. »**   
**«  Désolé. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi là-bas, de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient te faire subir. »**   
**«  Prendre des risques et des raclés ça fait partie du métier. »**   
**«  Tu n'aurai pas pu rêver d'être médecin ou instituteur comme tous les autres adolescents ? »**   
**«  Je ne suis pas comme les autres, tu me l'as dit toi-même.** _Louis sourit doucement avant de continuer._ **Et... Sans cela, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés toi et moi. »**   
**«  Et ça aurait peut-être été mieux pour toi. »**   
**«  Harry...** _L'ainé soupira._ **Je suis un chasseur, mon oncle m'a tout appris, et si je n'acceptais pas le fait que demain je puisse mourir alors je ne me serai engagé dans tout ce merdier. »**   
**«  Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tellement pas. Tu te mérites de construire un avenir. De rencontrer quelqu'un, de te... »**   
**«  Chut, s'il te plait. Je ne veux rien entendre de tout ça. Premièrement, mon avenir est foutu. Je le sais, de toutes manières je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je suis sur la liste rouge de tous les démons. Et pour ce qui est de rencontrer quelqu'un... C'est déjà fait. Tu es là, et ça me suffit amplement. »**   
**«  Lou... Tu me rends fou. »**   
  
  **A** fin de le rassurer, le châtain remonta une main vers sa joue et la caressa doucement à l'aide de son pouce. Tandis que celles du bouclé étaient dans son dos, le collant à lui fortement. Craignant qu'il ne s'échappe. Harry enfoui sa tête dans son cou, savourant son parfum fruité mélangé à celui de l'alcool. Il ferma les yeux et y déposa quelques doux baisers. Le plus vieux sourit et releva son visage pour aller plaquer avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pas très longtemps, mais juste le nécessaire. Ils avaient besoin de ces contacts pour se rappeler qu'ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très doués pour trouver les bons mots à mettre sur leurs sentiments et ce qui trottait dans leurs cœurs, alors ils passaient par le physique. Par des caresses, des baisers, des sourires. Et c'était tout à fait satisfaisant. Tandis que les mains du bouclé allaient trouver refuge sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, toujours enivré par ce baiser, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Non loin de là.   
    
**«  Euh... Excusez-moi... »**   
    
  **I** nstantanément, Louis sursauta et le cadet se recula alors que leurs regards se tournaient parallèlement vers la troisième personne dans cette pièce. Les traits du démon devinrent plus sombre, plus sérieux. Il avait reconnu l'être devant eux.   
    
**«  Liam, je... Bordel...** _Il rougit_. **Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver ? Et Niall est avec toi ? »**   
  
**S** ouriant à la perspective de revoir son meilleur ami, le chasseur s'avança vers son ami et regarda un peu partout autour de lui. Prêt à voir le blond surgir de n'importe où pour lui faire une surprise. Comme à son habitude. Il faisait toujours des entrées surprenantes mais là.... Là, il ne se passait rien.   
    
**«  Il attend dans la voiture à l'extérieur c'est ça ? »**   
**«  Louis.... »**   
**«  Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?! »**   
**«  Justement, c'est pour cela que je suis ici. »**   
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? »**   
**«  Il.... Hier, il a été enlevé dans notre hôtel. Par des démons. »**   
**«  C'est une blague ? »**   
**«  J'aimerai bien, malheureusement. »**   
**«  Non.... Non c'est pas possible ! »**   
    
  **S** e prenant le visage entre les mains, Louis ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Il venait de perdre sa joie de vivre en à peine deux minutes et son cœur faisait des bonds impossibles dans sa poitrine. Alastor et Zayn devaient forcément être les auteurs de cet enlèvement et il l'avait peut-être déjà tué à cette heure-ci. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour cela. Pour au moins lui tenir compagnie ou prendre sa défense. Tout tenter pour le libérer. Il se détestait.   
    
**«  J'aurai besoin de ton aide, de votre aide. J'ai su le localiser mais je n'y parviendrai pas seul. »**   
**«  On doit y aller. Harry, va chercher les armes en haut, je prends des... »**   
**«  Non, il ment Lou. Il sera très bien se débrouiller seul. »**   
**«  Quoi ? Mais un simple chasseur contre ces démons n'atteindra même pas la porte d'entrée. »**   
**«  Un chasseur ?** _Le bouclé se mit à rire et regarda Liam._ **C'est vraiment ce qu'il t'a raconté ? »**   
**«  De... De quoi tu parles ? »**   
**«  Vas-y Payne, dis-lui.**  »   
**«  Mais.... Vous vous connaissez.... ? Liam... ? »**  
    
  **L** e concerné regardait les deux hommes en face de lui. L'un avec des yeux sombres, noirs comme la nuit et l'autre perdu, qui cherchait des réponses. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se cacher de toutes manières, cela ne servait plus à rien à présent. Et mentir ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, et la situation était déjà assez difficile comme ça.   
    
**«  Je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être depuis le début Louis. Je vous ai mentis pour vous protéger. Je n'ai jamais été un chasseur, du moins pas comme vous l'entendez.... J'ai une mission, celle de veiller sur toi et Niall. Notre rencontre était prévue depuis le début. J'ai failli tuer Harry il y a quelques mois, parce que je le pensais mauvais. Mais j'ai compris qu'il ne l'était pas, qu'il voulait simplement mener sa vie. Normalement, tu n'aurais jamais dû partir avec ce démon, mais tu es beaucoup plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec moi. Alors, je me suis concentré sur ton meilleur ami, malheureusement, il m'a filé entre les doigts... »**   
**«  Qu'est-ce que.... Je ne comprends pas, si tu n'es pas un chasseur, qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? »**   
    
  **A** quoi bon cacher ? Liam jeta un regard au bouclé qui tenait ses distances, avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Comme si les prochains mots qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prononcer allaient lui coûter sa peau. Et Louis s'accrocher à eux, même s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens, pas encore.   
    
**«  Je.... Je suis un ange Louis. »**

 


	17. Chapter 17

  
**L** ouis resta immobile, impassible durant plusieurs secondes, voir minutes, le temps qu'il réalise l'information qui venait tout juste de lui tomber dessus. Il venait de prendre une claque. Un ange ? Sérieusement ? Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu s'en rendre compte ? Il s'était fait mener en bateau par un être céleste. Et alors s'il était censé protéger son meilleur ami, pourquoi donc s'était-il fait capturer ? Un ange est pourtant capable de repérer et suivre un démon ? Alors pourquoi Niall lui avait-il filé entre les doigts ? Mais ces questions n'étaient pas les détails les plus importants pour le moment, mais bel et bien retrouver son ami saint et sauf. Si encore il n'était pas trop tard.  


 **«  Lou... »**

  **C** e fut la voix de Harry qui le ramena sur terre, il desserra les poings et souffla en essayant de concentrer ses pensées. Ils devaient faire vite et bien. Essayer aussi de ne pas se mettre en danger tout en trouvant un moyen de sauver l'otage. Ce qui allait être vraiment compliqué parce que les démons sont constamment sur leurs gardes et ils devaient surement avoir renforcé la sécurité afin que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pénètre dans les lieux.

 **«  On va aller chercher Niall, parce que bordel il est hors de question que je le laisse avec ces malades, mais quand il sera libéré on devra discuter de ça. »**

 **«  Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû vous le dire avant mais... »**

 **«  Ouais, c'est clair. »**

  **S** ans même attendre une répondre de l'ange, Louis attrapa les clés de sa voiture et monta à l'étage afin de surement aller chercher les armes. Le bouclé jeta un regard mauvais à Liam et ne tarda pas à suivre les pas de son compagnon. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il était en train de ranger toutes les munitions dans les sacs et il ne perdait pas de temps. Il se précipitait presque, mais la pression finirait pas lui jouer un tour.

 **«  Louis... Calme-toi. »**

 **«  Attends-tu rigoles ? Comment tu veux que je me calme là ?! Mon meilleur ami est... »**

 **«  Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas en te dépêchant que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, la précipitation te fera faire des tas d'erreurs et qui plus est, risquera de tous nous mettre en danger. On doit être logique. »**

 **«  Parce que tu as un plan peut-être ? »**

 **«  On ne peut pas entrer dans cet entrepôt sans se faire repérer, et tu es encore trop faible pour courir un tel risque, mais je peux y aller. Avec l'ange. Et proposer un échange. Niall contre moi. Ils ne... »**

 **«  Hors de question, ne pense même pas à ça !** _S'emporta le châtain en lâchant son pistolet et en se tournant vers lui. »_

 **«  C'est la seule solution que je vois. »**

 **«  Ils ne sont pas aussi bêtes, ils vous garderont tous pour m'avoir aussi. Puis même, il est interdit que je te perde aussi. »**

 **«  Tu ne perdras pas, je te le jure. »**

 **«  Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Tu as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait pour me faire parler ? Imagine une seconde ce qu'ils feront à ton corps, de plus tu es sensé être un des leurs, et tu les trahis depuis le début, ils ne... »**

 **« Calme toi Lou. Je suis déjà allé en Enfer je te rappelle, j'y ai vécu des tas d'horreur là-bas, pire que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais t'imaginer, et j'y ai survécu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourront me faire de pire que souiller mon corps entier après tout ? Je me sens plus fort, mais quand tu es là...** _Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre._ **Tu es mon point faible, et ils savent que si tu es en danger je ferai absolument tout pour te sauver. Quitte à me sacrifier. Il ne faut pas que tu sois à portée de main, sinon on échouera forcément. »**

 **«  Je ne veux pas te laisser foncer tête baissée dans le piège. Je veux venir avec vous et me battre, je veux mourir à te côtés et... »**

 **«  Tu vois déjà le côté négatif ? »**

  **L** e bouclé émit un petit rire et s'approcha plus encore du chasseur qui paraissait vraiment tendu et énervé. D'un côté, c'était compréhensible, mais la colère à part l'adrénaline et le courage n'apportait rien de bon. Et elle les mettrait tous en danger au lieu de les sauver. C'est pour cela que c'était plus certain qu'il reste là, en sécurité dans la petite cabane, dans un endroit où il ne risquait rien. Mais Harry savait bien qu'il refuserait de rester bloquer ici à rien faire, à s'inquiéter pendant que ses amis risquaient sa vie. Ce n'était pas son genre d'attendre patiemment. Il était plutôt vif et bagarreur, recherchant à longueur de temps la vengeance. Pour la mort de son oncle, son seul vrai parent. Et la seule chose capable de le calmer était son meilleur ami ou bien, à présent, le bouclé. Ce dernier passa alors sa main sur la joue du plus vieux avant de replacer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

 **«  Tu me fais confiance pas vrai ? »**

 **«  Oui, mais... »**

 **«  Alors laisse-moi y aller seul. Un ange et un démon, c'est déjà pas mal. »**

 **«  Justement, je ne crois pas. Il doit y avoir des tas de gardes, de sbires de Alastor qui attendent qu'on se pointe, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. C'est trop dangereux d'y aller comme ça. Tu ne peux pas prendre ça à la légère Harry. Et puis réfléchis, ils ne seront pas assez idiots pour laisser repartir Niall comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils le retenaient et le torturaient. Ils vous prendront tous les trois pour que je vienne à mon tour. »**

 **«  Il a raison... »**

  **L** es deux garçons se tournent vers l'ange qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, à côté de la porte. Il paraissait timide et distant. Bien qu'étrangement calme. Mais ces êtres étaient connus pour garder leur sang-froid même dans les pires situations. La sagesse primait sur tout.

 **«  Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je viens d'entendre ce que Louis disait et il a totalement raison. Ils savent qu'on va venir. Ils s'y préparent, ils sont même déjà prêts à nous accueillir. Niall n'est qu'un vulgaire appât à leurs yeux et ils n'hésiteront à lui trancher la gorge. Il ne leur est d'aucune utilité, par contre vous... »**

 **«  Ils ne veulent, alors ils vont nous avoir.** _L'interrompu sèchement l'ainé._ **»**

 **«  Lou... »**

 **«  Non Harry, on a plus le temps de discuter. Chaque seconde que je perds est un risque que mon meilleur ami se fasse tuer. De ma faute. »**

 **«  Tu n'y est pour rien. Absolument rien. »**

 **«  Je devais veiller sur lui, je lui avais promis. Et au lieu de ça je suis parti, je l'ai abandonné. »**

 **«  Ca n'a rien à voir, tu n'avais pas le choix. »**

 **«  Peu importe. »**

  **A** près avoir mis deux ou trois grenades dans son sac et prit une arme dans ses mains, tout en donnant une au bouclé, Louis se tourna vers Liam. Il lui en voulait, évidement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller sans lui. La moindre aide était nécessaire. Alors, ils auraient une conversation une fois que tout ça sera fini, s'ils peuvent un jour en voir la fin.

 **«  Tu sais où ils se trouvent ? »**

 **«  Evidement. »**

 **«  Conduis-nous alors. »**

 **«  Nous avons un plan ?**   _Demanda l'être ailé **.»**_

 **«  Ouais.... On attaque. On se bat, comme on a toujours fait. »**

 **«  Ça va marcher ? »**

 **«  Parfois, c'est mieux de ne pas réfléchir. On y va ? »**

  **E** n soupirant, l'ange s'approcha d'eux et après un regard posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au beau milieu d'une forêt. L'endroit était désert et silencieux. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal. Il n'y avait aucune habitation si ce n'était un grand entrepôt, un peu comme une grange ou une ferme abandonnée un peu plus loin entre les hauts arbres. Liam hocha la tête quand le chasseur se tourna vers lui pour lui demander si c'était bien là-dedans, il resserra alors sa main autour de son arme et son sac et s'avança vers le bâtiment d'un pas déterminé mais prudent. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre en surveillant ses arrières pour un éventuel danger. Et malgré les apparences, cela ne tarda pas à se produire. Un démon en costume, smoking et cravate, se jeta sur l'ainé qui eut juste le temps de lui planter le couteau dans le ventre et il s'écroula au sol en poussant un gémissement. Ils se stoppèrent tous au bout de quelques minutes quand ils parvenèrent à la lisière de la forêt, à seulement quelques mètres du bâtiment.

 **«  Il y a des tas de gardes, comment on fait ? »**

 **«  Je peux les retenir.** _Dit Liam_. **Je peux encore utiliser mes pouvoirs ici, mais une fois à l'intérieur, j'aurai la capacité d'un simple humain. »**

 **«  On doit passer par derrière. »**

 **«  D'accord. »**

 **«  Tu penses pouvoir faire quoi ? Ils sont nombreux. »**

 **«  Je m'occupe d'eux. Attendez ici et ne bougez que quand je reviendrai. »**

 **U** ne seconde de battement et il disparut. L'air commençait à devenir frais par cette nuit totalement noire. Tout redevint silencieux. Ils restèrent sur leur garde tout de même. La moindre faute pourrait leur coûter chers. Il suffisait qu'un démon les repère et tente de les attraper sans qu'ils n'aient réussit à la tuer, ou pire, que les démons s'échappent en allant retrouver et avertir leurs supérieurs. Là, tout tomberait à l'eau en seulement quelques secondes. Et ils n'auraient plus aucun espoir d'en sortir sans blessures graves. Le brun se tourna vers son compagnon et le regarda un moment, avant de chuchoter.

 **«  Lou.. ? »**

 **«  Oui ? »**

 **«  Comment tu te sens ? »**

 **«  Un mélange entre la peur et une envie de vomir. »**

 **«  Je maintiens l'idée selon laquelle tu aurais dû rester à la cabane. »**

 **«  Oui bien sûr, et j'aurai été couper du bois pour la cheminée en attendant que tu reviennes avec mon meilleur ami. »**

 **«  Eh bien j'aurai préféré. »**

 **«  Donc, tu aimes les bucherons ? »**

  **I** ls se mirent tous deux à rire doucement tandis que le bouclé levait les yeux au ciel en attirant l'autre garçon contre son torse. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur son front en exerçant une légère pression, une main dans son dos. Ce simple contact les rassurait déjà et leur donnait un courage pour affronter ce qui allait venir.

 **«  Ne te mets pas en danger pour rien Louis, et ne laisse pas la colère t'emporter, ils ne veulent que ça. Que tu exploses. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »**

 **«  J'essayerai, je te promets. Et toi, ne fais pas l'idiot en essayant de me sauver à tout prix. »**

 **«  Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ça bébé. »**

 **«  On sauve Niall et on s'en va, d'accord ? »**

 **«  On va essayer, oui. »**

  **U** n nouveau silence s'installa. Ils allaient essayer ? Ce n'était pas assez, mais au moins ils se battaient. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas une armée entière derrière eux mais au moins ils avaient la conviction et la détermination. Et qui sait, ce serait peut-être suffisant ? Personne ne pouvait prédire l'avenir, il était construit sur des rebondissements et des évènements inattendus. Les hommes ne faisaient que ça durant toute leur vie, détourner les règles. Enfreindre leur destin. Parce que la simple idée de mourir en ayant rien accomplit leur faisait peur. Une vie paisible, c'était vraiment ennuyant, l'adrénaline nourrissait le danger.

  **L** iam ne tarda pas à revenir, il apparut dans un bruit d'aile. Un couteau à longue lame argentée couverte au bout de sang. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils passèrent d'abord un peu par la lisière de la forêt et sortirent à un tournant du bâtiment, là, le spectacle fut terrifiant. Des tas de démons à terre, certains avec un trou dans la poitrine, d'autres semblaient seulement dormir. Toujours en silence, ils y passèrent en restant prudent, surveillants leurs arrières. Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Juste fermée d'une chaîne et un cadenas.

 **«  Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne pourrai plus utiliser mes pouvoirs.** _Précisa Liam_ **. Ils seront annulés à cause des sortilèges. Mais mon arme marchera toujours contre eux. Je vous conseille de laisser le sac ici et de prendre quelques armes avec vous, il ne fera que vous encombrer. Et surtout, restez ensemble. »**

 **«  Où est-ce que tu vas toi ? »**

 **«  Je vous couvrirai. Je vous dégagerai le chemin de sortie. Vous libérez votre ami et vous partez. Harry pourra vous faire transplaner jusqu'à votre cabane. C'est un bon abri. Vous serez en sécurité. »**

  **L** e chasseur posa son sac au sol et en sortit deux couteaux qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture, un qu'il donna au bouclé et prit son colt dont la seule balle suffirait à tuer un démon. Il souffla un bon coup et attendit que l'ange use une dernière fois de ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte. Il posa sa main sur la chaine, une aura jaunâtre en sortit et le fer ne tarda pas à fondre en coulant au sol. Harry, encore seule détenteur de ses pouvoirs de démon, passa en premier et ouvrit la porte. Arme en main. Si ce n'était de la poussière, rien ne se dégagea d'ici.

 **«  Je vous conduis jusqu'à votre ami. Je connais l'emplacement des prisons ici. »**

  **E** n effet, Liam avait passé pas mal de temps à observer les lieux quand Niall avait été enfermé, à travers les différentes fenêtres et en s'introduisant dans le bâtiment quand il n'était pas encore protégé contre les espèces de son genre. Il savait quel chemin prendre pour arriver vite. Tout en restant sur ses gardes face aux potentiels dangers. Rien n'était sur ici. Ils passèrent d'abord par un long couloir, qui semblait interminables, le sol était poussiéreux et il y avait même parfois des rats morts, du sang. Ainsi que sur les murs gris. Les tuyaux qui devaient amener l'eau autrefois, fuyaient par petites gouttes et d'autres s'écroulaient au sol. Ils montèrent ensuite par des escaliers en fer dont les marches grinçaient. Comme dans les vieux films d'horreur, sauf que là ils n'étaient pas à travers un écran de télévision. Ils vivaient l'horreur. Arrivés en haut, l'ange tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, vérifiant s'il était bien au bon endroit. Cela semblait juste. Il avança d'un ou deux pas avant qu'un démon ne surgisse par derrière une porte ouverte, il se jeta sur lui avec une arme dans la main. Mais l'être céleste fut plus rapide et il lui planta sa lame dans la poitrine. Un coup sec et net. Précis. Il connaissait son travail et le point d'attaque idéal. Comme si il s'était entrainé à cela depuis sa naissance. De toutes manières il était créé pour ça, faire régner l'ordre et la paix entre les peuples. Même s'il doit y laisser sa peau. C'est la mission que lui avait confié son père depuis longtemps à lui et ses frères là-haut. Une mission qui causait bien des dommages.

 **«  Nous arrivons bientôt aux prisons, regardez bien dans chaque cellule, il se peut qu'il se cache au fond. »**

  **L** ouis resserra sa poigne autour de son couteau et inspecta les lieux. Comme les deux autres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant un long couloir sombre et humide. Plus encore que les autres. Là, se trouvaient des tas de cellules, celles où Harry et lui avaient été enfermé il y a de cela quelques jours. Ils se divisèrent pour chercher plus efficaces. Il devait en avoir une bonne vingtaine, et encore il y en avait à l'autre bout du bâtiment aussi. Un peu partout. Les premières semblaient vides, mais c'était dur de déterminer à cause du peu de lumière. Elles étaient presque plongées dans le noir.

 **«  Niall ? »**

  **C** e ne fut qu'un chuchotement qui sortit des lèvres du chasseur, mais l'écho se répercuta sur tous les murs. De quoi les faire tous les trois frissonner. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant que d'autres démons ne viennent, ou pire, que Zayn et Alastor ne décident de s'amuser un peu avec le blond et donc venir le chercher. Le temps était compté. Mais rapidement, un bruit de chaine se fit entendre. Louis tourna rapidement la tête vers le fond du couloir. L'avant dernière cellule à droite, il y marcha rapidement, de peur de tomber dans un piège ou de se faire un faux espoir.

 **«  Lou... ? »**

  **M** ais cette petite voix qu'il connaissait tant, grâce à son accent irlandais, ne le trompa pas. Il arriva devant la cellule et vit une tête blonde. Celle de son ami. Il était assis au sol, les mains autour des barreaux et ses yeux bleus fatigués levés vers lui. Le châtain n'eut même pas à appeler le bouclé pour qu'il vienne ouvrir d'un claquement de doigt la serrure. Par sécurité, Louis versa un peu d'eau bénite sur son visage, histoire de s'assurer que ce ne soit pas un piège de la part des démons, mais il n'y eut aucun effet. Harry fit fondre les menottes du blond et se recula pour qu'il puisse se relever. Liam, quand à lui, surveillait toujours les alentours. Niall semblait à bout de force mais il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami se précipiter sur lui pour venir l'aider à se mettre debout. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression de revivre tous les deux. Ce n'était pas le genre de retrouvailles qu'ils auraient espéré, mais au moins ils étaient saints et saufs. Malheureusement, ce beau moment ne dura pas longtemps, il s'envola en fumée quand des applaudissements survinrent du bout du couloir ainsi que des bruits de pas.

 **«  Bravo, franchement, je suis touché. J'en ai la larme à l'œil. »**

  **A** lastor. Il avançait en arborant sa mine triomphante, toujours sûr de lui. Liam n'avait eu qu'une seconde d'inattention pourtant. Mais les démons étaient connus pour leur rapidité surhumaine. Les deux amis se détachèrent et Louis saisit rapidement son colt. Ce qui fit rire leur ennemi.

 **«  Range ça petit, je ne voudrai pas que tu te blesses. »**

 **«  Tu veux que je te dise combien de tes potes j'ai pu tuer avec ça ? Rien qu'avec une seule balle. Je les ai tous compté en visant leur crâne. »**

 **«  J'ai toujours adoré ton tempérament. Dommage que je doive te tuer. »**

 **H** arry serra les dents et les poings, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'énerve, mais qu'il garde son calme. Comme il l'avait dit au plus vieux précédemment. A présent, ils auraient du mal à s'enfuir. Il devait surement avoir des tas de démons qui les attendaient partout, à chaque coin de mur. Le transplanage était la seule option.

 **«  Bon allez, finis de rigoler. J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. »**

  **L** e démon claqua des doigts et trois de ses sbires apparurent. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Il leur ordonna de les attraper. Lui restait toujours spectateur. Ils se munirent tous de leurs armes, mais ce fut Liam qui prit les devants alors que le mécheux s'apprêtait à les combattre. De la simple force de ses bras, il fit barrage. Il était peut-être sans pouvoirs mais pas faible pour autant, ses muscles étaient assez développés et ça n'aurait pas étonné ses amis qu'il parvienne à tuer ces trois monstres. Il enfonça sa lame dans les côtes de l'un d'eux qui poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'écroula au sol. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à exercer encore plus de force et il se retrouva poussé contre le mur.

 **«  Partez, partez maintenant ! »**

 **S** a voix résonna dans un cri et Harry réagit presque aussi rapidement. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de ses amis et ils transplanèrent vers la cabane. Personne n'avait eu le temps de les suivre, et Alastor poussa un cri de frustration. Heureusement, il lui restait un ange sous les bras pour servir de pression. Un ange assez fort cependant, il ne tarda pas à tuer un deuxième de ses sbires. Il soupira et claque des doigts, l'arme de Liam se mit à brûler et il fut obligé de la laisser tomber au sol pour ne pas qu'elle lui brûle les doigts. Aussitôt, il se retrouva menotté, les mains derrière les dos. Il se débâtit de toutes ses forces, en vain. Il était peut-être fort, mais jamais autant que lui. Il le saisit par le col et sourit malicieusement.

 **«  C'est beau de se sacrifier pour ses amis. Je trouve ce geste très honorable. Maintenant, c'est avec toi qu'on va s'amuser. »**

 A peine une seconde plus tard, il se fit tirer par le bras le long du couloir, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une pièce plus éclairée que les autres mais toujours aussi sinistre. Il se fit assoir sur une chaise, on lui attacha les poignets et les chevilles avec des angles. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête au sol, il put y lire des inscriptions en énochien, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper même s'il parvenait à se libérer de ses chaines. Il était pris au piège. Il soupira et releva le regard vers le démon, il le vit chuchoter quelque chose à son seul sbire restant qui partit rapidement par la porte.

 **«  Vraiment, c'est dommage que tes amis ne soient pas restés avec nous. Plus on est de fous plus on rit. »**

 **«  Tu es un grand malade. »**

 **«  Je sais**. _Il sourit_. **Alors, nous n'avons pas fait les présentations. Il me semble que je ne te connais pas. »**

 **«  Tu as besoin de me connaître pour me tuer ? »**

 **«  Oh non, je ne compte pas te tuer. Pas maintenant du moins. J'ai encore besoin de toi. »**

 **«  Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »**

 **«  Non mon petit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Je t'ai réservé un maître dans l'art de la torture, tu verras. Justement, il ne devrait plus tarder... »**

  **E** ffectivement, les résonnements des bruits de pas se faisaient déjà entendre. Un maître dans l'art de la torture ? Un genre de dictateur démon ? Liam n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça devait encore être un fou capable de lui ouvrir le ventre pour le faire parler. Mais il était déterminé. Il ne parlerait pas. Il ferait tout pour sauver ses amis. Quitte à mourir dans un vieil entrepôt qui sentait la décomposition et le moisie. Les pas se firent plus proches, une démarche lente et assurée, et bientôt _« le maître »_ fit son entrée. Habillé tout de noir, de la tête aux pieds. Et Liam c'était attendu à tout sauf lui.

  
*   *   *  
  
  


 _ **  
**_  
 **L** es trois jeunes hommes venaient d'arriver dans la cabane, Harry alla directement renforcer les pièges à démon et Louis transporta son ami à la deuxième chambre. Elle n'était pas bien grande, seulement munit d'un lit et d'une table de bureau avec une chaise, mais c'était suffisant. Le chasseur le déposa sur le lit et sourit faiblement. Il alla directement chercher la boite de soin dans la salle de bain et quelques cotons. Niall s'était doucement relevé entre temps, son dos appuyé contre le rebord en bois du lit.  
 **  
**  
 **«  Je suis content que tu sois saint et sauf, j'ai eu tellement peur. »**  
 **«  Mais je suis là Lou, je t'avais promis de ne jamais partir.** _Il sourit._ **Ils m'ont pas trop amoché ça va, je suis toujours le même beau gosse qu'avant hein ? »**  
  **«  Oui, je pense qu'avec un peu de chirurgie ça ira. »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **I** ls se mettent alors à rire tous les deux, retrouvant tous les deux leur complicités d'avant. Comme si rien n'avait changé alors que, justement, autour d'eux le monde entier tournait à l'apocalypse totale. Le capharnaüm complet. Les temps devenaient durs, la guerre était proche, mais il fallait continuer à se reposer pour mieux se battre et constituer une armée forte lors du moment venu. Malheureusement, une de leur meilleure arme était maintenant entre les mains du mal en personne.  
   
  **L** ouis mit un peu de pommade à base d'alcool sur son coton et, après avoir prévenu le blond que ça ferait surement un peu mal, commença à l'appliquer sur ses plaies. Il en avait principalement sur les bras et le torse. Ainsi que quelques griffures sur son visage, mais rien de bien alarmant comparé à l'état du mécheux quand il était revenu de l'entrepôt la veille même. Il avait frôlé la mort, et il serait déjà surement là-haut, si l'amie ange de Harry ne l'avait pas sauvé à temps.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  Et voilà, maintenant il faut que tu te reposes. »**  
  **«  D'accord, mais avant je veux bien une bière, non deux. Vous avez ça ici ? »**  
  **«  Oui, bien sûr**.  _Sourit le chasseur en se relevant du lit après avoir posé la bouteille sur le bureau_.»  
  **«  Puis des chips aussi. »**  
  **«  C'est pas une œuvre de charité Nialler. »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **L** 'irlandais rit un petit peu en lui lançant une grimace tandis que le plus vieux se rendait au salon, un sourire sur les lèvres. En entrant dans la pièce, il découvrit Harry en train de remplir la petite cheminée de bûches, le feu ardant ayant déjà pris. On pouvait entendre le craquement du bois et la chaleur se transporter un peu partout petit à petit. Cela aurait presque parut agréable dans d'autres circonstances. Il regarda le bouclé quelques secondes avant d'aller chercher deux bouteilles de bières dans le frigo et aller fouiller dans les placards pour trouver des paquets de chips, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Il tomba sur un paquet de frites apéritifs et considéra que ça ferait l'affaire. Niall mangerait n'importe quoi tant que ça reste comestible alors.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  Il faudra aller faire des courses, on a presque plus rien à manger. »**  
 **«  Je m'en chargerai. Fais une liste. »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **H** arry se releva et frotta ses mains un peu noircis puis s'avança vers la cuisine. Le frigo était presque vide, si ce n'était des bouteilles de bières et des briques de laits ainsi que deux yaourts aux fruits. Et les armoires ne contenaient rien de plus que de la vaisselle poussiéreuse et des paquets de biscuits périmés que le châtain jeta à la poubelle directement.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  J'apporte ça à Niall et je la fais. En attendant tu peux vérifier que j'ai bien désamorcés les grenades et...** _Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux._ **Putain ! »**  
 **«  Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a...? »**  
 **«  On a oublié le sac avec les armes là-bas, devant l'entrepôt ! »**  
 **«  Ne panique pas, il doit sûrement encore y être. Je vais le chercher. »**  
 **«  Non, tu n'y va pas tout seul Harry. Hors de question. »**  
 **«  C'est l'histoire de quelques minutes, je ferai vite. »**  
 **«  Dans tes rêves, tu m'attends ici. »**  
 **«  Fais-moi confiance, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller. J'ai passé un an à me battre contre des créatures en tout genre, j'ai survécu à l'enfer, je ne pourrai pas connaître pire en allant chercher un foutu sac. »**  
 **«  Mais Ha... »**  
 **«  Chut. »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **E** n souriant, le brun posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Louis qui fronça les sourcils prêt à reparler, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher après tout, sauf peut-être la bouche du démon qui venait de se poser tendrement contre la sienne. Quelque chose de long et doux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, bien qu'il lui en voulait de parvenir à ses fins d'une manière aussi sournoise qu'un baiser. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait ça non plus, parce que ce serait mentir. Ils se détachèrent, front contre front, les paupières fermés. Et dans une caresse, Harry souffla contre les lèvres de l'aîné qu'il reviendrait rapidement avant de disparaître dans un bruit sourd. Louis ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et grogna, une petite moue sur le visage, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son meilleur ami pour lui donner sa nourriture.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«**   **Voici le festin de monsieur. »**  
 **«  Enfin !** _Il sourit et saisit le tout._ **T'as bien été long, tu étais parti les chercher à l'autre bout de la forêt tes bières ou quoi ? »**  
 **«  Non, juste que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié le sac avec les armes devant l'entrepôt, Harry est parti le chercher, même si je lui avais dit de m'attendre. »**  
 **«  Vaut mieux que tu restes ici, c'est plus certain pour toi. On devrait éviter d'avoir un deuxième prisonnier. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas certains que Liam va s'en sortir face à ces démons. »**  
 **«  Justement en parlant de ça... »**  
 **«  Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui quand même ? »**  
 **«  Putain Niall !** _Il poussa un juron tandis que son ami riait de lui._  »  
 **«  On sait jamais avec toi. Bon alors accouche ! »**  
 **«  Bah.... Je pense qu'il devait te le dire par lui-même, je ne sais pas quand, mais il l'aurait fait. Je... Hier, il est apparu au milieu du salon, comme ça. J'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il a commencé à parler de ton kidnapping, j'étais paniqué, je lui ai crié dessus. Et il m'a avoué que... Qu'il était.... »**  
 **«  Qu'il était quoi.. ? Homo ? Puceau ? Zoophile ?... »**  
 **«  Un ange, c'est un putain d'ange Ni' !** _S'exprima Louis, agacé par toutes ces questions_.  **»**  
 **«  Genre... Avec les ailes et tout ça ? »**  
 **«  Oui, c'est ça. Il vient du paradis. Il parait que Dieu l'a envoyé ici, sur terre, pour me protéger. Enfin toi et moi. Il s'était fait passé pour un chasseur afin de mieux nous approcher. Mais quand Harry est apparu, il s'est rendu compte que j'étais plus en sécurité avec lui. Alors il m'a laissé partir et a continué à veiller sur toi. »**  
 **«  Oh putain, j'en reviens pas ! Je suis devenu pote avec un ange. Moi qui les ai toujours détestés. »**  
 **«  Le truc c'est que... Ses pouvoirs sont annulés là-bas, il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps, un ange et un démon ça ne fait pas bon ensemble. »**  
 **«  Mais on ne peut pas aller le sauver, si ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas... »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **C** 'était vrai, pour une fois, Louis ne savait pas. Liam était un de leur ami, quand bien même il leur avait menti pour leur bien, et ils avaient toujours eu comme devise de sauver leurs amis, mais là... C'était différent. Ils risquaient leur vie en se rendant encore autour de l'entrepôt. Tous les démons étaient à leur trousse. Et sérieusement, deux humain et un démon ne feraient jamais le poids face à une horde de monstres dont le seul but et d'amener les enfers sur Terre. Puis anéantir toute vie humaine pour faire place au mal. Alors, ils n'allaient pas non plus risquaient de perdre tout plan pour combattre cette menace imminente. Ils devaient attendre, attendre de retrouver leurs forces et qu'un signe se montre. Niall afficha une petite mine triste avant d'ouvrir sa bière et en boire presque la moitié. Comme si il n'en avait pas bu depuis une éternité. Ce comportement redonna le sourire au plus vieux qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Harry ? Vous avez l'air de vous entendre. »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **E** t même mieux que cela. Le blond n'avait pas revu les deux jeunes hommes depuis leur départ, et disons que depuis ce temps leur relation avait bien évolué. Ils étaient passés par quelques mauvais moments mais ce n'était rien comparés aux bons. En y repensant, Louis visualisa des tas d'images et de souvenirs cachés aux fonds de sa mémoire. Leurs discussions à la maison de Harry, les différentes confessions. Leurs étreintes. Leur premier baiser. La disparition du bouclé. Puis son retour. Leur retrouvaille. Tous ces moments précieux. Rien qu'à eux. C'était ça qui comptait au fond.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  Ca va bien, très bien même. »**  
 **«  Oh Tomlinson ! »**  
 **«  Quoi ? »**  
 **«  Je connais ce regard !** _S'écria presque l'irlandais en pointant son visage du doigt, un sourire sur les lèvres_.  **»**  
 **«  De quoi tu parles ? Quel regard ? »**  
 **«  On se connait depuis qu'on est gamin, et je sais différencier ce regard entre mille. »**  
 **«  Et... ? »**  
 **«  Tu es amoureux ! »**  
 **«  N'importe quoi ! »**  
 **«  On t'as déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir ? »**  
 **«  Je ne suis pas.... Niall, écoute... »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **M** ais l'ainé n'eut pas eu le temps de finir que des bruits se firent entendre au salon, il soupira et conseilla à son ami de se reposer. Lui, lui certifia que la conversation était loin d'être terminée. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Niall était son meilleur ami, c'était à lui qu'il confiait tout en temps normal, c'était à lui qu'il parlait de ses moindres soucis, de n'importe quel détail qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet d'Harry avec lui. C'était compliqué de parler de ses sentiments, c'était compliqué de poser un nom, une étiquette sur Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux, ils se l'étaient avoués, mais il devait maintenant savoir s'ils se considéraient comme un couple ou non. S'ils décidaient tous les deux d'avancer, ensembles.  
   
  **I** l revint au salon, le bouclé avait posé le sac d'armes sur le canapé et vérifier les munitions. Rien n'avait été touché. Heureusement. Et le récupérer avait été plus facile que ce qu'il pensait. Un jeu d'enfant à dire vrai. Quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Louis, il lui sourit.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  Tout est là. Intact. »**  
 **«  Merci, toi aussi tu es intact, ça me rassure. »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **L** es derniers mètres qui les séparaient furent comblés, le chasseur alla se réfugier dans les bras de son compagnon. Un long moment. Plusieurs minutes. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou, vu que sa taille lui permettait de l'atteindre facilement sans se recroqueviller, tandis que lui caressait son dos. Finalement, être petit avait ses avantages aussi. A sa surprise, Harry passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le porta, il rit et se laissa faire en évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller le blond qui devait dormir, ou mieux, les épier. C'était le genre de garçon à venir écouter aux portes. Louis ne le savait que trop bien pour avoir longtemps partagé des hôtels et des chambres avec lui. Le brun le déposa sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte. Le châtain se releva sur ses coudes et le regarda ouvrir juste les rideaux pour avoir la lumière de la lune et des étoiles puis le rejoindre. Il passa au-dessus de lui, son grand corps sur le sien, et bientôt sa bouche contre la sienne. Un baiser long et langoureux. Un échange différent de ceux d'avant. Et quand les lèvres du bouclé dévièrent dans le cou, il comprit tout de suite qu'en effet, ce n'était pas du tout pareil.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  Harry... ? »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **D** ans un léger grognement, le brun releva la tête vers lui, ses prunelles brillaient comme jamais avant. Quelque chose de nouveau. Dont il connaissait parfaitement la signification.  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **«  On est quoi exactement nous deux ? »**  
 **«  Je pensais que c'était clair, enfin pour moi ça l'est. »**  
 **«  C'est-à-dire... ? »**  
 **«  Eh bien... On est ensemble, non ? Enfin, un couple. »**  
 **«  Oui.** _Le châtain sourit_. **Tu es prêt pour ça ? »**  
 **«  Bien entendu, je suis prêt à être avec toi. Mais ça veut dire que tu t'engages à accepter qu'un jour je puisse mourir et que... »**  
 **«  Chut, non, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Je voulais simplement savoir. On en reparlera demain. Là, je veux simplement que tu m'embrasses. »**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **E** t Harry ne se fit pas prier car à peine une seconde après ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Puis sur sa peau. Tandis que leurs vêtements rejoignaient un à un le sol. L'air devenait chaud, quand bien même ils étaient au milieu d'un bois perdu en pleine nuit. Tout devenait magique. Là, recouverts par une simple couverture trouées et peau contre peau, ils se sentaient à l'abri de tout danger. Comme si le monde extérieur ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Rien ne comptait mis à part les gémissements, les soupirs de plaisir, les caresses, les baisers et les mots doux. Rien ne comptait mis à part l'amour qui unissait ses deux êtres.  
 

  


 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

  **C** e fut un rayon de soleil sur son visage encore endormi qui réveilla Louis, il papillonna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de s'étirer et que son regard n'assimile le décor de la pièce autour de lui. Il tourna la tête et trouva Harry, réveillé, à côté de lui. Le regardant comme si il allait le dévorer. Un sourire sur les lèvres et ses longs doigts se baladant sur son torse nu. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le déclic se produisit, il baissa les yeux vers son corps. La couverture remontait jusqu'à son bassin, cachant le bas de son corps et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry et ses baisers langoureux et remplit de désirs. Harry ses mains douces et chaudes sur son corps. Harry et sa bouche humide et sucrée. Harry et ses gémissements de plaisir. Harry et ses courbes parfaitement dessinées. Harry et ses yeux émeraude perçants. Harry tout court. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait eu le don de faire chanter et crier son corps comme jamais personne n'avait pu parvenir à le faire avant. Sa thèse de départ se confirmait, Harry était vraiment quelqu'un à part.

 **«  Bonjour beau garçon. »**

 **«  Bonjour toi. »**

  **E** ncore un peu timide et légèrement gêné, Louis tourna la tête vers le bouclé qui avait son regard posé sur lui depuis un bon moment déjà. A observer son visage endormi, son torse qui se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration lente, au soleil qui faisait scintiller sa peau dorée, à ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient pour laisser passer l'air, à ses sourcils qui se fronçaient par moment et une infinité d'autres détails qu'il trouvait fascinant chez lui. Il sourit et vint déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du châtain, il le sentit sourire à son tour.

 **«  Tu as dormi ? »**

 **«  Non, je ne dors jamais. Rappelle-toi. »**

 **«  Oh, alors tu... Tu m'as observé toute la nuit ? »**

 **«  Pratiquement, tu as dormi contre moi une bonne partie de la nuit alors je regardais le plafond en te serrant contre moi. Puis après tu t'es reculé et là j'ai pu te regarder. »**

 **«  J'ai dormi longtemps ?** _Demanda-t-il en rougissant_.  **»**

 **«  Un peu plus de dix heures. »**

 **«  Mon dieu ! Tu as du t'ennuyer. »**

 **«  Non, tu étais là. »**

  **S** ans savoir quoi répondre, Louis sentit ses joues prendre feu. Et le brun lui trouvait cela plutôt amusant qu'il soit aussi timide alors qu'ils avaient été plus qu'intime cette nuit. Il se souvenait de tout en détail, c'était marqué dans son esprit de façon à ce qu'il ne perde jamais les images du chasseur durant toutes ces heures. Ses soupirs de plaisir, ses doigts sur sa peau qui s'enfonçaient parfois sous le désir, ses pupilles dilatées, ses dents sur ses lèvres, sa voix brisée par le plaisir, ses murmures contre sa peau, son corps qui se cambrait. Et puis la saveur sucrée de sa peau, de ses lèvres. C'était des traces. Des inscriptions. Là, au fond de son cœur.

 **«  N'empêche, j'espère qu'on a pas été trop bruyants. Imagine Niall nous a entendu.** _Fit remarquer Louis en se mordant la lèvre_. **»**

 **«  Tu penses qu'il a pu nous entendre ? »**

 **«  Je pense surtout qu'il a dû écouter ce pervers ouais ! »**

  **L** es rires des deux jeunes hommes se mélangèrent parfaitement. Une sorte d'osmose vivait entre eux, ils étaient différents sur plusieurs points et pourtant ils se complétaient. C'était bizarre, et nouveau, parce que Louis avait toujours cherché l'amour en des personnes qui lui ressemblait, parce que justement la différence lui faisait peur. C'était peut-être ça, son erreur. Avec Harry, c'était comme si leur amour effaçait tous les mauvais côtés pour n'en garder que les bons, les bénéfiques. Cette nuit, ils auraient très bien pu s'unir dans une vieille chambre d'hôtel, une maison luxueuse ou à l'arrière d'une voiture ça n'aurait rien changé à tous les sentiments qui s'en dégageaient. Dans les plus beaux moments d'amour et d'union, le décor autour ne compte jamais, parce qu'on ne fait attention qu'à la personne.

 **«  Tu veux que je t'apporte le petit déjeuné ? »**

 **«  Merci Harry, mais je vais me lever. Il doit déjà être midi. »**

 **«  D'accord, alors je vais aller me laver en attendant. »**

 **«  Et puis aussi.... On a presque plus rien dans le frigo. »**

 **«  On devrait aller faire des courses. »**

 **«  J'irai. »**

 **«  Je viens avec toi. »**

 **«  Non, je refuse de laisser Niall seul ici**.  _Répliqua le chasseur sur un ton ferme_. »

 **«  C'est protégé Lou... »**

 **«  Peu importe. »**

 **«  Alors, si ça peut te rassurer, je ferai venir Anna pour le surveiller le temps de notre absence. Mais il est hors de question que tu ailles seul en ville. Ça marche ? »**

 **«  Là, ça me va. »**

  **H** eureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot, pour une fois, le plus vieux planta un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du bouclé avant de se dégager des couvertures et de s'habiller de son tee-shirt de la veille et d'un jogging gris. Le plus jeune sourit en le détailler.

 **«  Tomlinson ? »**

 **«  Hm ?** _Demanda se dernier en se levant_. »

 **«  Belles fesses. »**

  **I** l lâcha un rire amusé tandis que le chasseur lui lançait un coussin sur la figure, les joues un peu roses. Le bouclé poussa un soupir et se tourna sur le dos pour s'étirer avant de regarder son compagnon partir au salon. L'esprit ailleurs, une sorte de sourire niais collé sur les lèvres. Puis, ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes de rêveries qu'il décida enfin à se lever du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

  **L** ouis, de son côté, venait d'entrer dans la pièce à vivre. La cheminée fonctionnait encore par ce début de mois de Décembre, le bois crépitait et il y avait une agréable odeur d'œufs brouillés qui envahissait ses narines. Il trouva Niall dans le canapé, face au poste de télévision diffusant un match de football, il sourit et alla prendre le dernier pancakes qui restait puis vint le rejoindre. Il se laissa choir dans le canapé en poussant un soupire. Son ami, un paquet de chips posé sur ses jambes et une bouteille de soda à la main détacha son regard de l'écran pour le poser sur le châtain. Il l'observa un long moment, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, si bien qu'agacé et gêné il se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

 **«  Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? »**

 **«  T'as bien dormi ? »**

  **E** t le chasseur n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre les raisons du comportement amusé du blond, il piqua un fard et manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de pancakes. Il savait, il avait entendu, c'était certain. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Encore plus avec son sourire pervers.

 **«  Vous êtes du genre à veiller tard avec Harry. »**

 **«  Bordel Niall.... »**

 **«  C'est un bon coup j'espère ? Parce que pour avoir gémit comme tu l'as fait, je pense qu'il doit se débrouiller pas mal quand même. »**

 **«  Quoi ? Mais.... Putain t'es vraiment un obsédé ! »**

 **«  Eh pour ma défense je n'ai même pas écouté, je voulais dormir moi ! Je paris qu'il n'y a pas que moi que vous avez réveillé mais aussi tous les petits habitants de la forêt. »**

  **M** ême si son meilleur ami prenait ça à la rigolade, Louis se sentait de plus en gêné, et ses remarques ne faisaient que l'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans sa honte. Pas qu'il n'assumait pas, au contraire, simplement que c'était une affaire privée qui ne regardait que lui et Harry. Que leur couple. Ce mot le faisait sourire. Il pouvait maintenant dire qu'il était complètement avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient et ce qu'ils allaient traverser, ils avaient bien le droit à ça. Ce petit morceau de bonheur dans le chaos total qui régnait autour d'eux. Et ils avaient besoin de ça pour se donner u courage et de la force. La force de l'amour était parfois plus efficace que la force de la guerre.

 **«  J'avais raison hier ou pas, tu es amoureux ? »**

 **«  On est ensemble. »**

 **«  Sérieux ?!** _S'extasia le blond en s'asseyant correctement pour lui faire face, un sourire sur les lèvres._ **Depuis quand ? Dis-moi tout, je veux tout savoir. »**

 **«  Je... Je ne sais pas trop. C'est assez compliqué. Je crois que ce lien fort entre nous est là depuis... Toujours. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré et qu'il a refusé de me tuer. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait mais je suis tombé amoureux. On a appris à se connaitre, à connaître la vie de l'autre même si des mystères persistent encore. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'il m'aime. Il me rend tout ce que je lui donne. Et il est tellement intelligent et doux. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser d'un démon et à ce que j'ai pu penser aussi. Et je pense qu'il a simplement besoin d'aide et d'attention. »**

 **«  Tu parles comme une adolescente putain.** _S'exclama son ami en riant doucement._ **Je suis content pour toi, pour vous, mais reste prudent ok ? Je lui fais pas encore totalement confiance. »**

 **«  Moi si, et c'est ça le plus important. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien de mal. »**

  **D** ans un sourire tendre, Louis finit de manger son pancake tandis que le sujet de leur conversation venait d'entrer au salon. Il était habillé d'un slim qui épousait parfaitement ses jambes, presque comme une seconde peau, et une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Harry était un être gracieux, léger et pur. Comme jamais le chasseur n'en avait vu avant. Et il était rare que son côté démoniaque prenne le dessus quand ils étaient en dehors du combat. Seulement quand il était très énervé.

  **L** e châtain se leva une fois son assiette finit et prit un peu d'argent avec lui ainsi qu'une arme qu'il cacha dans sa ceinture. Harry ferma les yeux et murmura quelque chose, ses lèvres bougeant doucement, puis deux secondes plus tard, une femme vêtu d'un costume de travail apparut dans la pièce. Anna. Le bouclé sourit et la salua d'un signe de tête.

 **«  Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? C'est Louis... ?** _Elle se tourna vers le concerné et sourit_ **. Comment vas-tu? »**

 **«  Bien, mieux, merci. »**

 **«  Je t'ai appelé pour que tu surveilles un ami, Anna. »**

  **A** l'entente de ce mot, Niall se releva du canapé, sa bouteille à la main alors qu'il suivait la scène depuis le début. Il s'avança en fronçant les sourcils, analysant du regard cette inconnue qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

 **«  Louis et moi partons faire des courses, nous n'avons plus rien à manger. Nous ne serons pas très longs. Nous te demandons simplement de veiller sur lui. Histoire de sécurité. »**

 **«  Je comprends, prenez tout votre temps. »**

 **«  Et moi on ne me demande pas mon avis ?** _Intervint le blond en levant les yeux au ciel_.  **»**

 **«  Tu es capable de te protéger Niall, je le sais, mais tu es encore un peu faible. Repose-toi, elle te surveillera. Et sois poli aussi. »**

  **E** t il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la main du bouclé prit celle du chasseur dans la sienne et ils disparurent de la pièce en une fraction de seconde. Ils atterrirent dans parking remplit de quelques voitures, devant un grand supermarché dont l'enseigne brillait même si le soleil était haut dans le ciel d'hiver. Leurs mains ne se délièrent pas tandis qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde que ça, ce serait donc plus facile de se repérer dans les rayons et de prendre le nécessaire.

  **C** e fut Louis qui guida le pas, il se dirigea d'abord vers les boissons, prenant un pack de bières d'eau et de soda que Harry insista pour porter étant donné qu'il avait plus de force. Ensuite, ils prirent quelques plats à faire réchauffer, des biscuits et des gâteaux en boite. Quelques produits pour se laver, pour le ménage. Le strict minimum. Il reviendrait se réapprovisionner quand le stock sera vide. Le bouclé surveillait les alentours, son regard scrutant la moindre personne qui s'approchait d'eux. Mais pour le moment, aucun démon. Aucun visage du diable. Aucun signe de danger apparent.

  **T** outefois, ils restaient sur leur garde, l'arme à portée de main, juste au cas où. Une fois les bras remplient de paquets de gâteaux en tout genre, Louis se décida à se diriger vers la caisse. Celle où il avait le moins de monde. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le regard du bouclé balayant la pièce et le moindre mouvement tandis que le châtain sortait son porte-monnaie après avoir posé toutes les courses sur le tapis roulant. L'hôtesse d'accueil rangea les courses dans plusieurs sacs plastiques blancs, pas bien solides, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il lui donna quelques pièces et un billet et, avec l'aide de Harry, ils quittèrent le commerce les mains chargées.

  **A**  l'abri des regards, derrière une voiture, le plus jeune encercla le poignet de son copain de ses longs doigts et ils disparurent dans un bruit sourd. A peine une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon. Où seule Anna était présente, debout, derrière le canapé, à fixer avec intrigue l'écran de télévision et la série policière qui y était diffusée. Cela fit doucement sourire Louis, cependant à l'entente de leur arrivée, elle tourna la tête vers eux avec un air joyeux sur le visage.

 **«  Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? »**

 **«  Aucun, non.** _Souffla le bouclé en posant les sacs sur la table_ **. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé notre trace, mais nous devrions sortir qu'en cas d'urgence. »**

 **«  Peut-être que pourrai-je sécuriser les lieux à l'aide de mes pouvoirs, les alentours je veux dire. Je peux mettre un champ de protection qui fera disparaître votre petite cabane, elle sera invisible aux yeux des démons. »**

 **«  Tu peux faire ça ? »**

 **«  Bien entendu, je m'en occupe tout de suite.** _Elle se dirigea vers la porte_. **Oh et... Votre ami à l'accent irlandais se repose dans la chambre, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il n'a pas voulu que je soigne ses blessures par contre. »**

 **«  Merci Anna, mais c'est trois fois rien. Il s'en sortira. »**

  **E** lle afficha un sourire chaleureux et ouvrit la porte avant de disparaître dehors. Le chasseur posa le reste des courses sur la table et décida d'aller voir son ami avant tout, tandis que le bouclé commençait à ranger quelques affaires dans le réfrigérateur. En rentrant dans la chambre, Louis découvrit son meilleur ami, assit sur le lit, un paquet de chips ouvert sur son lit et un carnet dans une de ses mains. Il vint s'assoir en face de lui en silence.

 **«  Alors, comment c'était cette petite séance shopping ? »**

 **«  Plus de peur que de mal finalement, et toi avec Anna ? »**

 **«  Elle a voulu me soigner, mais il est hors de question qu'elle me touche ! Je ne veux pas ses mains de sorcières sur moi ! »**

 **«  Niall, les anges ne sont pas des sorciers...** _Sourit doucement le châtain_.  **Ce sont juste des enfants de Dieu qui sont là pour incarner le bien et t'orienter dans tes choix, enfin la plupart sont censés le faire. Mais il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. »**

 **«  Mais Louis elle connait même pas une seule équipe de football ! »**

 **«  C'est normal, elle doit être née il y a de ça un ou deux siècles. »**

 **«  Attend je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc... T'as couché avec un centenaire alors ? »**

 **«  Quoi ?** _Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête_. **Mais non ! Harry a dix-neuf ans, il a été transformé en démon, on ne l'a pas possédé. Ce qui veut dire que son démon a le même âge que lui sauf que pour eux ça représente un peu moins de cent ans. »**

 **«  Putain heureusement j'ai eu peur... »**

 **«  C'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi mais je sais avec qui je dois coucher ou non. »**

 **«  Hm,** _marmonna-t-il pas très convaincu_ , **faudra que j'ai une conversation avec lui. »**

 **«  Niall t'es pas mon père j'ai pas besoin que tu approuves ma relation. »**

 **«  Simplement histoire de le connaître et de savoir si c'est un bon garçon pour toi. »**

 **«  Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, je le sens. »**

 **«  Du moment qu'il ne te fait pas souffrir. »**

  **M** ême si ils avaient connu des moments difficiles, des disputes et autres conflits, jamais Louis ne s'était senti trahi. Harry avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande honnêteté envers lui, c'était le genre de garçon à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, à dévoiler ses sentiments et... Le chasseur n'aimait pas tellement se confier d'habitude, il restait fermé sur lui-même, à se torturer l'esprit des tas de questions, mais avec lui il avait appris à se libérer. Une sorte de confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre eux. Un lien invisible aux yeux des autres, mais qui pourtant était bien plus puissant qu'ils ne pouvaient tous le croire.

***

 **«  Je te laisse faire le travail Malik, tu t'y connais mieux que personne. Amoche le moi, ce petit angelot. Je veux que tu lui brises ses foutues ailes. »**  
 **A** lastor avait quitté la pièce depuis seulement quelques secondes, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, mais déjà l'ambiance qui y régnait était plus qu'électrisante. Bien plus qu'auparavant, et cela était inconcevable mais pourtant vrai. Une sorte de froid glacial s'était instauré. C'était assez compliqué à décrire parce que tant de détails ressortaient comme une bombe à la figure des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le capharnaüm total. Présent, passé, futur. Tout se mélangeait. Les souvenirs, les flashs, les sentiments...  
  **D** 'un côté, Liam, il était à la fois perdu et apeuré. Tous ses mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait par où commencer. C'était comme si on l'avait plongé deux ans en arrière, d'un seul regard. Ce regard sombre et mystérieux à la fois. Il avait envie de parler, d'essayer de comprendre sa présence ici, parmi les démons, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis, il avait peur. Peur parce que le métis avait tellement de haine enfoui en lui, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Même si son visage, fermé, ne laissait rien transparaître. Aucune émotion. Comme s'il avait un mur de béton en face de lui. Et il avait envie de se lever et le taper, lui crier dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il montre au moins quelque chose. Même de la colère. Ça lui aurait suffi. Il avait besoin de réponse, besoin de parler avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas des inconnus, le passé les reliait et ça aucun des deux garçons ne pouvait le nier.  
  **D** e l'autre côté, Zayn restait totalement stoïque et muet. Il s'avança simplement vers la table où se trouvaient les outils, le pas léger, sous les yeux interrogateurs et brillants du châtain. Mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait littéralement. Il bouillonnait de rage. Même sous sa forme de démon il ne pouvait pas penser une seule seconde à faire ça. Il pensait que son passé ne le suivrait plus, que tout ça serait fini, on lui avait garantie et maintenant voilà que ses dernières années revenait comme un ouragan sur lui. Pour l'engloutir doucement. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, il ne parviendrait pas à être le même. Il ne parviendrait pas à être méchant comme à son habitude. Il la sentait d'ici. L'odeur du paradis. Cette odeur qu'il avait pourtant enterrée il y a de cela des années. Le métis ferma les yeux et inspira, sa main prenant un petit couteau. Il se tourna vers la chaise, l'ange y était toujours assit, le regard voyageant dans la pièce autour de lui, et il espérait au fond que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'en rouvrant les paupières il serait parti. Mais non, c'était réel. Il était toujours là. S'accrochant un lui comme un vieux cauchemar. Une chaîne qu'il trainait derrière et qui, au fond quoi qu'il fasse, le retiendrait toujours prisonnier dans son ancienne vie.  
  **T** out en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible, le basané s'avança vers la chaise pour faire face à sa prochaine victime. L'ange leva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir, et il détestait ce genre de regard. Celui qui tentait de l'apaiser. Il essaya de le fuir, de fixer un point précis, il s'avança d'avantage vers lui. Puis, quand il fut assez proche, sa main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Un geste qu'il aurait voulu plus brusque mais il n'y parvenait pas. Comme si une barrière l'en empêchait. Il tenta de bouger son autre bras pour faire venir son couteau sur sa peau mais il était comme bloqué. Et Liam essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les sourcils froncés. Il le ressentait lui aussi.  
 **«  Zayn... »**  
  **E** ntendre sa voix, l'entendre prononcer son prénom, était pire que tout. Pire que le revoir. Elle était douce. Il avait l'impression de replonger quelques années en arrière. Il enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau, à travers sa chemise, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement. Leurs cœurs. Presque à l'unisson. Il ferma les paupières encore une fois. Ce n'était pas lui, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. N'importe qui mais pas lui. C'était impossible.  
 **«  Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.... Je t'en prie, réfléchis... »**  
  **D** es tas de flash lui revenait en tête, aussi bons que mauvais. Tout se mélangeait. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et puis pourquoi était-il venu ici d'abord ? N'aurait-il pas pu rester au paradis ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Il aurait continué de tuer des petits humains pour mettre la main sur ces chasseurs, tout en restait discret. Zayn avait toujours été un démon qui cachait à merveille ses émotions, il avait ce don de tout contrôler en lui, mais là... Là c'était une tornade qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il était tiraillé entre le bien et le mal. Liam et Alastor. S'il n'obéissait pas aux ordres il risquait de se faire torturer longuement puis tué. Et s'il tuait Liam... Alors une part de lui mourrait aussi. Il était perdu, et c'était peut-être là sa faiblesse.  
 **«  Putain... ! »**  
  **S** es doigts se resserrent autour du couteau, il l'avança. L'ange ferma les yeux, prêt à être torturé, mais au lieu de ça il sentit qu'on lui ôtait ses menottes. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Zayn se releva tandis qu'il libérait ses mains de ses chaînes, puis il le saisit par le col pour sûrement le sortir de la pièce.  
 **«  Dis... Dis-moi que tu n'as rien oublié, s'il te plait... Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? »**  
  **L** e métis ne sut quoi dire, il poussa alors le châtain pour qu'il passe la porte mais au dernier moment celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard fixa le sien. Bien entendu qu'il n'avait rien oublié. C'était ancré en lui, ça faisait partie de son histoire, une histoire qu'il avait essayé d'effacer et d'enterrer tant de fois. En vain. A chaque fois elle venait hanter son esprit, le dévorer à petit feu. Un vieux fantôme qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas s'en défaire. Parce que c'était sa seule part de lumière ici. Ce n'était pratiquement fait que de bons souvenirs, il se surprenait même pas en sourire parfois en y repensant. Et revoir l'ange en face de lui, c'était comme revivre tout ça. Le bout de ses doigts picotait, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, ça lui faisait presque mal d'ailleurs. C'était pire que n'importe quelle forme de torture. Il était à la fois son bien et son mal.  
 **«  J'ai juste besoin de savoir, je.... »**  
 **«  Ferme la putain ! »**  
  **C'** était la colère qui parlait à sa place. Il n'était pas en colère contre Liam non, mais contre lui. Contre tous ces démons. Contre ces anges. Contre le monde entier. Il avait l'impression que le plafond lui tombait sur la tête. Que tout allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Il respirait vite, et le châtain en face de lui restait totalement calme. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Réfléchit et posé. Même dans les pires situations. Zayn saisit ses bras, dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes, et le poussa contre un mur gris. Il n'était pas prêt à cela. Pas maintenant. Jamais d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Quelqu'un d'autre devait s'en charger. Ses doigts se resserraient autour de la peau de Liam, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe. Pas encore.  
 **«  Tu... Tu me fais mal Zayn... »**  
 **«  S'il te plait, tais-toi... Pas toi. Tu ne devrais pas... Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, jamais...  »**  
  **I** l ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il y avait tant de choses. Tant de souvenirs. Sa prise se faisait plus ferme encore, et les mains de l'ange remontèrent vers ses poignets pour attirer son attention. Il frissonna et baissa la tête vers elles. Ses doigts sur sa peau. Tous ces sens se focalisèrent sur ça. Presque automatiquement, il desserra ses mains en le tenant toujours cependant. Parce qu'il avait besoin de ce contact, c'était comme une nécessité. Un lien qui lui assurait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Qu'il ne perdrait pas encore une fois.  
 **«  Ce n'est pas toi Zayn... Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. »**  
 **«  Arrête !** _Murmura-t-il en se braquant_. »  
 **«  Je te connais, je t'ai connu et je sais que... Tu ne ferais jamais cela. Ce... Ce n'est pas dans ta nature. »**  
 **«  Liam.... »**  
 **«  Ose me dire que ça n'a jamais rien signifié pour toi, que je n'ai jamais rien été pour toi, que tu ne penses plus à nous deux et... Et je te laisserai tranquille.... »**  
  **L** e basané releva son regard vers lui, vers son visage d'ange et surtout vers ses yeux chocolat. Leurs pupilles étaient fixées ensemble, enfin. Il osait l'affronter, il osait affronter le passé. Tant pis si cela lui coûtait cher mais lui aussi avait besoin de réponses. Lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort et il savait qu'il ne trouverait tout ça qu'en l'être céleste en face de lui. Il avait toujours été dans sa tête, toujours coincé. Prisonnier de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, parce qu'il faisait partie intégrante de lui. C'était comme si une sorte de fil, de lien, les avait toujours reliés. Pour finalement les rassembler aujourd'hui. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.  
   
 **«  Tu fais chier putain ! »**

 **E** t même si il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange.  


  


 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

   
  **L** ouis se reposait dans sa chambre, plongé dans un profond sommeil, Niall profita de cette occasion de se retrouver seul avec Harry pour lui parler. Il se rendit au salon, après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre, et le trouva en train de travailler sur un vieux livre jaune et poussiéreux. Surement pour trouver une solution afin de sauver l'ange encore retenu dans les prisons des démons. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et vint poser une main sur son épaule, il sursauta et leva les yeux vers le blond. C'était la première qu'ils se retrouvaient rien qu'à deux, et il n'allait pas laisser cette opportunité s'échapper. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que Louis faisait tout pour l'éloigner du brun.  
  
 **«  Tu me suis, je vais aller chercher du bois pour la cheminée ? »**  
 **«  Je... Oui, d'accord. Mais Lou... »**  
 **«  Il dort c'est bon, il ne risque rien. »**  
  
  **N** e pouvant y échapper, Harry se leva doucement et suivit le blond au dehors. L'air était frais mais ça restait supportable pour un début de mois de Décembre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit au dehors et la nuit commençait à doucement tomber, il était à peine dix-sept-heures mais le ciel était déjà pratiquement noir. Niall se dirigea directement vers l'arrière de la petite cabane où étaient rangées les buches, il tâta pour essayer de prendre les moins humides tandis que le bouclé restait debout derrière lui.  
  
 **«  Tu l'aimes Louis ? »**  
  
  **C** 'était direct. Mais il n'était pas du genre à y aller avec des pincettes. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et il savait exactement quelles questions poser et sur quels points appuyer pour être certain que son meilleur ami ne risquait rien avec un démon. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre la question, il le regarda prendre une bûche entre son torse et son bras. La réponse fut quasiment automatique, comme si c'était une évidence.  
  
 **«  Bien sûr que je l'aime. »**  
 **«  Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que j'ai pas envie que tu lui fasses de mal. C'est un garçon vraiment intelligent et gentil, mais il est aussi assez naïf. Je sais qu'il te connait mieux que moi, mais moi je le connais mieux que toi. »**  
 **«  Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Et je ne compte pas non plus prendre ta place si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. »**  
 **«  Non, je veux seulement savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Si tu ne le feras pas souffrir. »**  
 **«  Je ne suis pas comme ça. »**  
 **«  Mais tu es un démon. »**  
  
  **B** ien évidemment, Harry ne pouvait renier sa nature. Il était dangereux mais savait se contrôler. Les gens l'utiliseraient toujours contre lui, comme une défense ou une arme. Mais il ne voulait, surtout, pas qu'on l'utilise comme prétexte pour l'éloigner de Louis. Jamais. Il était la seule raison valable de sa présence sur terre. Sans lui, il serait déjà mort tué par un autre démon ou par un suicide. Parce que sincèrement, il détestait la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie depuis sa transformation. Et la venue du châtain dans son existence avait littéralement tout bouleversé. Il lui avait redonné de l'espoir et de l'amour. Sentiments qu'il croyait perdus et voués à l'échec depuis longtemps. Ça n'avait pas été rose tous les jours, ils avaient mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais à présent que leur histoire était construite et partagée il refusait que qui que ce soit s'y interpose.  
  
 **«  A moitié, seulement. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Louis, tu le sais autant que moi. »**  
 **«  Je ne veux juste pas le ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que tu l'as quitté ou qu'il se fasse embarquer dans un piège horrible. Comme avant. »**  
 **«  Niall, je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. »**  
 **«  Tu serais prêt à quoi pour lui exactement ? »**  
 **«  A mourir. »**  
 **«  Le truc c'est que, tu ne peux pas vraiment mourir aussi facilement. »**  
 **«  Si, je le peux. »**  
  
  **E** t c'était vrai, il était prêt à se laisser torturer, infliger les pires douleurs pour sauver la vie du chasseur. Il était totalement déterminé à tout faire pour lui éviter les moindres ennuies et le cacher le plus possibles des problèmes. En premier lieu, éviter que Alastor et Zayn ne mette la main sur lui. C'était une chance inouï, exceptionnelle même, si ils avaient réussi à se libérer des prisons il y a peu. Alors il s'en fichait si Niall ne le croyait pas, s'il n'avait pas une entière confiance en lui, parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire ou non pour protéger son petit-ami.  
  
 **«  Je vois bien que tu le rends heureux, il sourit tout le temps quand on parle de toi, mais... C'était aussi le cas avec son ancien copain et... »**  
 **«  Et je ne suis pas du tout comme lui, rassure toi. Tu n'auras pas à le consoler d'une rupture. Je ne compte pas le lâcher aussi rapidement. »**  
 **«  Y'a intérêt**. _Il soupira_. **Tu sais, je ne suis pas le méchant généralement, j'aime pas trop jouer ce rôle-là mais je veux simplement m'assurer du bonheur de mon meilleur ami. »**  
 **«  Je le sais, et je le comprend parfaitement. »**  
 **«  Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent, gâche pas tout. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »**  
 **«  Parce que t'es un démon. »**  
 **«  Louis est tout ce qu'il me reste ici !** _S'emporta Harry en serrant les dents et les poings_. »  
 **«  Et moi aussi et j'ai pas envie qu'il soit en danger ! »**  
  
  **L** a tension se faisait littéralement ressentir, ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à être sur le point de se toucher. Ils bouillonnaient tous deux dans une colère sombre si bien qu'ils en avaient oublié les bûches. Mais au fond, Niall ne s'était servis de cette excuse que comme alibi afin de pouvoir le voir en dehors de la maison pour ne pas réveiller le châtain qui avait besoin de sommeil. Mais ce n'était, apparemment, pas une si bonne réussite.  
  
 **«  Qui va être en danger ? »**  
  
  **C** ette voix douce et aigue les ramena tous deux sur terre, leurs regards se tournèrent rapidement vers la gauche où Louis venait d'apparaître, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et jogging. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille, et même avec cet accoutrement il restait assez impressionnant. Ses amis, et Harry le connaissait de caractère et il le savait déterminé et sûr de lui.  
  
 **«  Personne.** _Marmonna le blond_. **Je vais rentrer m'occuper du feu. »**  
  
  **I** l jeta un dernier regard lourd de sens au bouclé avant de rentrer à la cabane. Ils ne restaient plus maintenant que les deux autres, le châtain s'approcha de son petit ami et essaya de connecter son regard au sien. C'était leur truc à eux. Ils parvenaient à se comprendre de cette manière et n'avait pas tellement besoin des mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors, quand Louis passa ses bras autour de la nuque du démon pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens, il y lut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.  
  
 **«  Niall t'as harcelé de questions, je me trompe ? »**  
 **«  Il est protecteur, je le comprends. »**  
 **«  Quand il te connaîtra mieux, il ne sera plus comme ça. Il est vraiment sympa. »**  
 **«  Je n'en doute pas. »**  
 **«  J'ai confiance en lui, et en toi. En vous deux. »**  
  
  **H** arry hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il savait et que lui aussi lui accordait une confiance aveugle. Puis, après que le châtain eut posé tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Traîner dehors n'était pas très prudent et ils seraient mieux au coin du feu. Niall avait déjà mis les bûches dans la cheminée crépitante, et était en train de confectionner un beau petit plat digne de ce nom. Parce qu'il était réellement doué en cuisine et l'odeur des œufs sur le plat envahissait déjà la petite cabane. Louis s'installa sur le canapé, sous une couverture avec quelques trous, mais au moins il avait déjà moins froid, en plus de se trouver près du feu. Son regard se posa sur la petite télévision qui diffusait des informations locales sans grand intérêt.  
  
  **H** arry, quand à lui, prit son livre sur lequel il travaillait afin de venir se joindre à lui. Il s'installa à ses côtés et directement, sans poser de questions, le plus âgé vint se blottir contre lui et sa chaleur corporelle était suffisante pour le réchauffer tout entier. Il caressa son dos du bout des doigts tout en continuant sa lecture, même si pour le moment le résultat restait décevant puisqu'il n'avait rien trouvé de fructueux. Retrouver Liam était facile en soit, mais le délivrer était une tâche tout ce qu'il avait de plus difficile. Alastor et Zayn avait dû renforcer la sécurité et le bâtiment devait sûrement être infranchissable. Et ils n'allaient pas encore risquer de se faire capturer et torturer pour sauver l'ange. Il y parviendrait peut-être par lui-même. C'était lâche et triste. Mais c'était, malheureusement, la seule solution qui leur restait. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de tous tomber dans les filets et se faire tuer un à un. Alors ils attendaient, sans pour autant relâcher la bataille et les armes, mais ils restaient enfermer à attendre un quelque conque signe du destin.  
  


  
***   


  
  **D** ire que la situation n'était pas tendue et étrange serait un pur mensonge. L'un essayait de redescendre du nuage sur lequel il était accroché et l'autre tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de gérer au mieux la situation. Parce que tout était en train de lui glisser entre les mains, il perdait tout. Zayn avait sa tête enfoui sur l'épaule de l'ange, lui toujours contre le mur, les paupières fermées il essayait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Liam restait muet, les yeux encore clos et les lèvres encore rouge du précédent baiser, lui qui pensait ne plus jamais revivre ça un jour. Même si les conséquences seraient fâcheuses, il était actuellement au paradis. Cela devait faire quelques longues minutes qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et pourtant aucun d'eux n'avaient prononcé un seul mot depuis, comme si évoquer ce sujet allait les tuer. Et, en fait, c'était peut-être le cas. La pièce était plongée dans un silence monstre, effrayant, on ne pouvait entendre que la respiration saccadée du métis et quelques gouttes tomber au sol à intervalle régulier.   
  
**«  Pourquoi... ? »**   
  
  **C** e ne fut qu'un murmure, une toute petite voix entrecoupée de larmes, mais elle résonna comme un coup de marteau. Les mains du brun s'étaient mises à trembler, resserrant leur pression sur les bras de l'ange. Signe qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se calmer, que son état s'était même empiré. Sentir l'odeur et le corps de l'homme en face de lui ne l'aidait en rien, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'en séparer, comme si un lien invisible les reliait. Et ce à jamais.   
  
**«  Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu reviennes tout foutre en l'air dans ma vie ? Tout allait si bien jusqu'à là, je... J'étais parvenu à trouver une putain de stabilité et tu... Tu reviens tout détruire ! »**   
**«  Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me retrouve ici Zayn. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui viens de m'embra...»**   
**«  Je le sais ça ! »**   
  
  **Z** ayn venait de relever la tête et frapper violement son poing contre le mur, créant un trou dans le béton alors que sa main n'avait strictement aucune égratignure. Son regard, par contre, était froid et désespéré. Il était totalement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il souhaitait simplement crier une bonne fois et mourir sur le coup. Ne plus rien penser, ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien subir. Depuis des années il vivait dans un mensonge, il n'avait jamais su enterrer son passé, et la réalité le frappait de plein fouet aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il se croyait à l'abri de tout. Finalement, rien n'était certain. Et il avait l'impression de retomber dans un gouffre. Il suffoquait, il serra ses mains sur le corps du châtain avant de se reculer en détournant le regard. La vérité était dure à affronter, plus encore qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il passa ses doigts, tremblants, dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, inspirant un grand coup. Et le métis aurait souhaité, qu'en ouvrant les yeux, l'ange ne soit plus là. Qu'il se soit enfuit pendant ces quelques secondes d'inattention et il aurait fait passer ça pour une erreur à Alastor. Mais quand il ouvrit les paupières, sa poitrine se serra, il était toujours là. Contre le mur, à la regarder comme s'il espérait encore pouvoir arranger la situation.   
  
**«  Liam... Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu dois partir... Maintenant. »**   
**«  Pas sans toi, pas cette fois. »**   
  
  **C** e ne fut qu'un murmure, mais le corps entier du démon se retourna. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il serra les poings avant de se diriger vers la petite tablette où étaient posés tous les accessoires de tortures. Il ne lui restait plus que cette solution. Il prit un couteau aiguisé et déchira sa chemise au niveau du torse, sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune, avant de se rentrer la lame dans la peau pour faire y dessiner une longue et profonde entaille. L'autre jeune home se retira du mur et se précipita vers lui pour lui retirer l'arme de la main, il se débâtit quelques secondes en essayant de le pousser. Mais Liam avait toujours été plus fort que lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit le cadet, alors il se résigna à lui laisser le couteau ensanglanté.   
  
**«  Tu comptais faire quoi là exactement Zayn ? »**   
**«  T'aidais à t'enfuir, idiot.** _Le basané serra les dents puis baissa la tête._ **J'aurai dit à Alastor que tu m'avais sauté dessus, je ne sais comment et que tu m'avais assommé avant de disparaître. »**   
**«  C'est complètement stupide. Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas entre ses murs. »**   
**«  Parce que tu vois une meilleure solution peut-être ? »**   
**«  Oui, elle est juste devant moi. »**   
  
  **U** ne longue minute se passa avant que Zayn ne se mit à réaliser ce que le châtain voulait dire, il soupira et se recula en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce vide. Il risquait gros si jamais un autre démon ou même Alastor en personne, se rendait compte de ce qu'il manigançait. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. C'était ça ou bien il voyait l'ange se faire tuer sous ses propres yeux, et cette situation ne serait pas du tout supportable. Il préférait encore mourir pour lui sauver la vie. Mourir pour une bonne cause.   
  
**«  Il faut faire vite. Je ne peux pas aller récupérer ton arme, ce serait prendre un trop gros risque. »**   
**«  Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je pourrai m'en procurer une autre une fois que je serai en dehors de ces murs. »**   
  
  **L** e métis hocha simplement la tête et se munit d'une ou deux armes, au cas où il aurait vraiment besoin de s'en servir pour garder leur escapade secrète. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'ange en levant une main vers son bras, mais ce dernier le stoppa dans son geste.   
  
**«  Je veux aller à la cabane où se trouve mes amis. »**   
**«  Où est-ce ? »**   
**«  Tu liras dans mes pensées quand on transplanera, tu en avais l'habitude avant ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. »**   
**«  Liam...** _Le démon soupira en secouant la tête_. »   
**«  Pourquoi tu m'aides au juste ? Ça doit faire des... Années, voir des siècles, qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on est totalement opposés, dans des mondes différents et pourtant... Tu me viens encore en aide. »**   
**«  On a pas le temps de... »**   
**«  Et après avoir quittés les lieux on n'aura pas le temps non plus de parler, si ça se trouve on ne se reverra même jamais. Alors répond, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. »**   
  
  **S** auf que la vérité lui faisait atrocement mal au cœur, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer sa vie d'avant, qu'il était maintenant voué à incarner le mal jusqu'à la fin de temps. Et c'était extrêmement long. Même s'il adorait le fait de se sentir puissant et respecté, il regrettait son ancienne existence qui était beaucoup plus ordonnée et calme. Depuis des années, il vivait dans des lieux différents à chaque fois, il n'avait pas d'attache, il ne comptait pour personne. Souvent, on lui faisait des coups bas, on le trahissait, on ne l'aimait pas. On le craignait juste parce qu'il était assez puissant tout de même, mais en aucun cas on l'appréciait. Alors qu'avant, il était aimé de pratiquement tout son peuple, il vivait en harmonie et les jours étaient beaux. Là, il restait constamment terré dans le noir, il existait la nuit. Il n'était plus rien, simplement détruit d'être si seul.   
  
**«  Tu te souviens de... De ce que je t'ai dit juste avant que tout... Ça ne se produise ? »**   
**«  Oui, je me souviens de tout, de chaque mot. Je n'ai rien oublié Zayn. »**   
**«  Je suis un homme qui tiens parole, même en tant que démon. Alors, si je dois m'éloigner de toi, ou bien mourir, pour que toi tu survives et que tu sois en sécurité, je le ferai. »**   
**«  C'est dingue, je pensais que tu me détestais et que tu m'avais complètement rayé de ta vie.  »**   
  
  **T** out en relevant ses yeux sombres vers l'ange, Zayn secoua la tête en prononçant un faible mais véridique _« jamais »,_ un mot simplement qui sonnait pourtant comme une énième promesse. Et c'était les seules choses que le métis ne brisait jamais ; les promesses. Ne pouvant pas plus attendre, le métis posa finalement sa main sur le bras du châtain et ils disparurent tous deux dans l'air. Leurs pensées étaient connectées et le démon put lire dans celles de l'autre garçon l'emplacement de la cabane, l'image d'une forêt, d'un feu de cheminée et du visage des trois autres personnes que lui et Alastor avaient capturé quelques temps plus tôt. En moins de deux minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit sombre, Liam reprit rapidement ses esprits et regarda autour de lui et repéra le lieu où résidaient ses amis. Il avança pour s'y rendre mais le métis lui, restait en retrait, il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait respirer difficilement et sa tête lui tournait. Il était faible, tout simplement. Affaiblit par le démon qui se débattait en lui, contre son passé et ses sentiments.   
  
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** _Demanda l'ange en s'approchant de lui_.  **»**   
**«  Je dois partir maintenant. »**   
**«  Non Zayn, tu... »**   
**«  C'est trop dangereux.** _L'interrompu le concerné en essayant de rester debout_. **»**   
**«  Mais regarde toi, t'es dans un trop mauvais état pour retourner là-bas ! »**   
**«  Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de... De moi-même. »**   
**«  Viens, on peut te soigner à l'intérieur. »**   
**«  Payne, je ne pense pas que tes amis chasseurs seront ravis de me voir. »**   
**«  Mais tu as besoin de... »**   
**«  De m'éloigner de toi pour que tu sois en sécurité. »**   
**«  Laisse-moi te soigner avant de repartir alo.... »**   
**«  Liam ! »**   
  
  **C** e fut une voix aigüe qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, et en voyant le métis se crisper, il ne se posa pas plus de question et se posta devant lui avant de se retourner. Louis venait de sortir de la cabane en criant presque, une arme à la main, suivit d'Harry et Niall. Il s'approchait, la main tendue et le pistolet pointé sur eux, plus précisément sur Zayn. C'était sa cible. Et il s'en fichait bien des raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait ici, comment il avait trouvé leur refuge protégé contre les démons, ni pourquoi l'ange était revenu en sa compagnie, mais il allait le tuer. D'une balle dans la poitrine, rien de plus simple. De manière à l'empêcher d'aller donner leur repère à Alastor et, également, se venger. Enfin. Il s'avança plus encore, mais Liam ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de sa position, il restait debout à défendre le basané qui s'appuyait à présent contre un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler.   
  
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu fais Liam ? Laisse-moi passer... »**   
**«  Non Louis... Baisse ton arme. »**   
**«  Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Cette ordure a tué des tas d'innocent, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait la vie sauve ! »**   
**«  Tu ne comprends pas... »**   
**«  Putain t'es un ange, t'es sensé détester les démons ! Pourquoi tu le défends ? C'est un monstre rien de plus ! »**   
**«  Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, range ton arme et je vais t'expliquer. »**   
**«  Pour qu'il essaie de me tuer ? Je ne me laisserai pas avoir. »**   
**«  Attends deux minutes Louis, s'il te plait. Pour moi. Je te dirais tout après. »**   
  
  **A** près avoir hésité quelques secondes, le mécheux baissa son arme sans pour autant la désarmer afin d'être prêt à tirer à la première occasion si jamais le métis tentait quoi que ce soit de mal. Harry arriva à sa hauteur et se mit devant lui, pour le protéger tandis que Niall avait son pistolet pointé autour de lui au cas où un démon surgirait de nulle part pour les attaquer. Même s'ils avaient mis des protections un peu partout autour de la cabane, rien n'était tout à fait sûr.   
  
  **L** iam remercia son ami du regard et se tourna pour reporter son attention sur Zayn. Il était dans un demi-coma et s'appuyait toujours contre le tronc de l'arbre. Pour lui venir en aide, et sachant qu'il ne craignait absolument rien, il posa une main sur son torse blessé. Le contact les électrisa tous les deux mais aucun ne dit un seul mot, l'ange se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser son pouvoir de guérissons agir sur tout son corps. Bizarrement, au bout d'une petite minute, le métis se ressentait vivre. Enfin, à moitié. Il savait à présent tenir debout et respirait correctement, sans qu'un mal de tête insupportable ne lui trouble la vision.   
  
**«  Merci... »**   
**«  Tu vas partir ? »**   
**«  Oui, il le faut. »**   
**«  Et, tu reviendras ? »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quand tout sera fini, si je ne suis pas mort d'ici là. »**   
**«  Ne dis pas de bêtises !** _Murmura le châtain en souriant doucement_. **T'as toujours été quelqu'un de fort depuis que je te connais, tu feras tout pour te battre. »**   
**«  Pas pour me battre non, mais pour toi. »**   
**«  Je vais encore te perdre.... »**   
**«  Dis-toi que... C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, Liam. »**   
**«  Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »**   
**«  Laquelle ? »**   
**«  Quand je t'ai demandé, tout à l'heure, si tu n'avais rien oublié de nous deux ? »**   
  
  **Z** ayn secoua la tête doucement. Il était impossible pour lui d'oublier. Tout ce qu'il faisait le ramenait forcément à cet ange qui a une place si spécial dans sa vie. La photographie qu'il avait, cachée, dans son bureau. Un morceau de son pull qu'il avait sur lui avant qu'ils ne soient séparés définitivement. Et les souvenirs. C'était eux les plus importants, parce qu'ils étaient éternels. Que son esprit repassait chaque moment qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, de joie ou de peine, dans sa mémoire. Puis, même si il l'aurait voulu, le métis ne pouvait rien oublié de son ancienne vie. Tout était en lui, Liam vivait en lui. A jamais. Il aurait beau se brûler la peau, effacer ses souvenirs, tout finirait pas se rejouer. Le passé l'habitait et, malgré le fait qu'il soit parfois signe d'une énorme souffrance, il le maintenait en vie. Parce qu'il était rattaché à cet ange qui avait littéralement bouleversé son existence. Alors, comme réponse, il regarda le châtain droit dans les yeux et montra sa propre poitrine encore palpitante.   
  
**«  Non, toute notre histoire est gravée ici. »**   
  
  **E** t, quelque chose de rare se forma sur le visage fatigué du métis. Un sourire. Un sourire dédié à l'homme en face de lui. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un battement de paupière. Liam soupira et leva les yeux afin de se tourner vers ses amis. Eux, étaient encore partagés entre l'ébahissement et le choc. Louis ne savait pas quoi dire, Harry restait bouche bée mais semblait saisir un petit peu la situation, et Niall relâcha son bras le long de son corps, les yeux grands ouverts. L'ange s'avança vers eux et se gratta la nuque, lui qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir à raconter cette histoire....   
  
** «  Je crois qu'on doit parler... » **


	20. Chapter 20

**L** es quatre garçons étaient assis autour du feu, Louis et Harry sur le canapé, Liam assit sur un fauteuil en face de celui-ci et Niall venait d'arriver avec un pack de bière qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami. La tension était, un peu, palpable. L'ange ne savait pas par où commencer son histoire et le lourd regard du châtain posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas à être tout à fait à l'aise.   
  
**«  Tu comptes attendre demain matin pour nous expliquer ou quoi ? »**   
**«  Lou... »**   
  
  **C** e fut le murmure rauque et calme du bouclé, ainsi sa grande main qui se posa sur sa cuisse, qui rappela le chasseur à l'ordre. Il tourna la tête vers son petit, et d'un seul regard, ce dernier lui fit comprendre de se radoucir et ne pas trop insister. Il soupira alors et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry en signe d'accord avant de se tourner vers Liam.   
  
**«  C'est assez long, et... Vous devez me promettre de ne pas trop m'interrompre. »**   
  
  **D** 'un même signe de tête, les trois garçons acquiescèrent. L'être céleste inspira un grand, les lèvres pincées, et noya son regard dans le feu de le cheminée quelques secondes. Sa mémoire retraçait les moindres détails de l'histoire qu'il allait bientôt raconter, il la connait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. Et il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir par où commencer son récit. C'était une évidence.

  
  
**_ Flash-back. _ **   


  
_Cinq années en arrière._   


  
  **S** es vêtements étaient déchirés et tachés de sang, une main était posée au niveau de sa poitrine avec un bout de tissus pour atténuer la perte. Les gens s'affolaient partout autour, les machines bipaient fortement, mais lui n'entendait rien. Il essayait, piochant dans ses derniers efforts, de garder les paupières ouvertes quand bien même sa vision devenait floue. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière, parfois même il ne parvenait plus à reprendre de l'air à cause de la douleur atroce au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Mais le pire, c'était le bruit sifflant dans ses oreilles et se répercutant dans son cerveau. Comme si on essayait de l'épuiser à petit feu. Un sifflement aigu, qui pourrait faire saigner les oreilles à n'importe quel humain, mais en tant qu'ange ça ne lui affectait que le cerveau. L'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Pourtant, il pouvait nettement percevoir les gens qui s'activaient autour de lui, reconnaissant le visage de chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Une femme rousse posa une main sur sa joue pour le calmer en remuant les lèvres, elle devait surement lui dire quelque chose, mais lui ne pouvait rien entendre tellement le bruit dans son cerveau était puissant et sa force réduite à néant. Le temps de quelques secondes, il ferma les paupières.   
  
_Biiip biiiip biiiip._   
  
**«  On est en train de le perdre, nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur lui, on ne peut pas le laisser dans un état pareil. Allez le chercher maintenant ! »**   
**«  Mais madame nous... »**   
**«  MAINTENANT ! »**   
  
  **L** es rythmes de son cœur ne faisaient que de ralentir, le bruit de la machine perdait de la cadence mais sonnait encore plus strident qu'auparavant. La jeune femme posa le bout de ses doigts sur le front de son ami et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour faire une autre tentative. Elle pouvait ressentir, rien qu'à travers ce touché, le cœur de l'ange battre doucement. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le réguler à un rythme normal. Sa force n'était pas assez puissante, elle devait puiser dans un pouvoir supérieur. Le temps était compté, il suffisait d'une seconde pour que tout bascule.   
  
  **D** e son côté, l'ange sentait sa vision et son corps entier s'affaiblir. Ce fut un miracle s'il pouvait encore garder ses yeux ouverts. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui tapait sur le crâne avec une masse. Dans son cerveau, il pouvait entendre résonner les faibles battements de son cœur et toujours ce sifflement strident. Il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu, et pourtant il savait ce que cela signifiait. Et il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Mais la force lui manquait, alors il ferma simplement les paupières. Des mains le secouaient, il le sentait, il ne bougea pas pour autant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un vide autour de son corps puis une prise ferme et chaude sur sa nuque qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.   
  
  **P** uis il était là. En face de lui. A quelques centimètres. Il en avait déjà entendu parler des milliers de fois par des rumeurs, des bruits de couloirs, mais il n'avait jamais encore eu la chance de le voir en vrai. Et bien que sa vision fût floue par moment, il pouvait aisément discerner sa peau mate et ses cheveux noirs, ainsi que ses yeux couleur chocolat qui analysaient sa blessure. Le mythe autour de lui n'était pas totalement faux, cet ange en face de lui était réellement beau et attirant. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel ange parmi les autres, c'était l'Ange guérisseur. Le tout premier de sa lignée. La représentation même de la pureté, de la sagesse et de l'espoir. Il était respecté de tous, mais peu avait eu la chance de le voir ou de bénéficier de ses soins. Lui, actuellement baignant dans son sang à cause d'une entaille dont la profondeur dépassait l'imaginable, pouvait se sentir privilégie.   
  
**«  Il souffre d'une... »**   
**«  Je sais. Sortez tous rapidement, et laissez-moi avec lui. Sauf vous Amélia, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. »**   
  
**A** ussi vite que possible, tous les anges se volatilisèrent, ne laissant plus dans la pièce que trois personnes. La femme rousse se tourna vers le basané qui étudiait la blessure au niveau de la poitrine avec méticulosité. Il connaissait parfaitement bien son travail et en un coup d'œil il avait tout compris. D'un geste délicat et léger, il posa le bout de son doigt sur le front brûlant de l'autre ange qui tombait doucement dans un coma, tandis que des gouttes de sang commençaient à parler aux coins de ses yeux. L'Ange ferma les siens et fronça les sourcils, ses pouvoirs dépassaient toutes attentes puisque déjà les blessures moins graves se gommaient déjà. Une aura bleue entourait le corps de la victime, la faisant se soulever de terre faiblement. Quand ce fut au tour de l'entaille dans sa poitrine, le brun dû puiser un peu plus dans ses forces pour la soigner. Au bout d'une minute, l'ange était dénudé de la moindre trace de sang ou de griffe. Sa plaie s'était évaporée et sa respiration reprenait doucement. Toutefois, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.   
  
**«  Il faut le laisser se reposer, ce sont les effets secondaires de la guérison. Il sera rétablit d'ici peu. »**   
**«  Très bien. »**   
**«  Aidez-moi à le porter sur le lit qui se trouve là-bas. »**   
  
  **S** ans attendre un mot de plus, Amélia saisit le haut du corps de son ami tandis que l'Ange le prennait pas les pieds, à deux ils le portèrent facilement jusqu'au lit. Il se trouvait dans une chambre du paradis, une pièce presque totalement blanche si l'on faisait abstraction des tâches rouges au sol dû au sang. La femme ramena une couverture sur le corps fatigué de la victime et prit place sur une chaise à côté de lui pour le surveiller. Son teint était blafard, mais il respirait, son cœur battait normalement et c'était cela le plus important.   
  
**«  Merci. »**   
**«  Je suis là pour ça. »**   
**«  Sauf que vous n'intervenez pas souvent. »**   
**«  Dans les cas extrême, en l'occurrence s'en était un. Je reviendrai d'ici quelques heures pour m'assurer de son état, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si jamais vous vouez un moindre problème. »**   
**«  Bien. »**   
  
  **M** ais avant même qu'elle n'eut finit son mot, l'Ange avait disparu de la pièce en un coup d'ailes. Malgré ses pouvoirs immenses, cet être céleste restait un mystère pour tous.   
  
  **A** u bout de quelques longues heures de sommeil, Liam émergea enfin de son sommeil. Les anges n'avaient pas pour coutume de se reposer, cela arrivait rarement, mais quand ça se produisait c'était pour cause d'une faiblesse trop puissante. Et c'était exactement le cas. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et poussa un grognement, en voyant la pièce autour de lui et son ami Amélia en train de lire un vieil ouvrages jaunes, la réalité le frappa. Son regard descendit directement vers son torse nu, totalement intact. Il fronça les sourcils, mais l'image du basané lui revint également en tête. Tout s'expliquait.   
  
**«  Tu es enfin réveillé. »**   
**«  Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? »**   
**«  Cinq heures. »**   
**«  Je crois que c'est la première fois que je dors aussi longtemps. »**   
**«  On a tous eu peur pour toi. »**   
  
  **U** n bruit sourd les fit tous les deux tourner la tête vers la gauche. L'Ange venait d'apparaître et posa directement son regard sur le jeune homme allongé, mais maintenant éveillé. Son teint était encore un peu blanc et ses yeux fatigués. Mais le soulagement de le voir en vie compensait son état faible. Amélia se releva de son siège après avoir fermé son livre et se posta à côté du lit, elle passa une main sur le front du blessé et ferma les paupières.   
  
**«  Je ne sens rien d'anormal. »**   
**«  Il sera fatigué pendant encore un ou deux jours. »**   
**«  Mais, je me sens déjà mieux et.... »**   
  
  **A** lors qu'il avait commencé à se relever pour sortir de son lit, la rousse posa ses doigts sur son épaule gentiment en exerçant une petite pression dessus. Liam avait toujours été le genre d'ange à se battre jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Ils en avaient encore tous eu la preuve la veille. Il était tellement envahi par l'amour de ses frères et sœurs qu'ils les faisaient toujours passer avant lui, et cela était la plus grande marque de bravoure existante. Un détail que l'Ange guérisseur avait tout de suite remarqué chez lui, à la seconde même où il l'avait vu allongé au sol, le torse parsemé de sang.   
  
**«  Liam, tout va bien. Il n'y a plus de danger et nous avons nos meilleurs hommes sur le coup. Tu pourras te battre une fois que tu seras en pleine forme, d'accord ? »**   
**«  Tu sais bien que je n pourrai pas rester allongé dans ce lit pendant deux jours entiers. »**   
**«  J'y veillerai. »**   
  
  **L** a voix du métis retenti à nouveau et tous les deux se tournèrent vers lui, ayant presque oublié sa présence tellement il était discret. C'était un peu son secret à lui. Peu de personnes avaient eu la chance de le voir ou de bénéficier de ses pouvoirs, il n'agissait qu'en cas extrême. Quand, par exemple, la blessure d'un ange était trop profonde ou trop grave pour qu'un autre de ses frères ne puisse la soigner sans épuiser toutes ses forces, comme dans ce cas-là d'ailleurs. Il était le tout premier Ange guérisseur de sa ligné, et il n'y en avait qu'une petite dizaine en tout et pour tout. Ce n'était pas un grand nombre, et ils se faisaient rares. D'autant plus, qu'en temps de guerre ou de crise, ils ne sortaient jamais de leurs repères secrets afin de ne pas réduire leur effectif plus encore. Le basané restait, tout de même, celui qui intervenait le plus souvent, étant le plus vieux de tous.   
  
**«  Je vais devoir y aller, je dois rejoindre les autres pour des missions sur terre. Je reviendrai te voir bientôt Liam. »**   
**«  Fais attention à toi. »**   
**«  Promis. »**   
  
  **E** t elle disparut dans un coup d'aile. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent alors, seuls, dans la chambre. Le silence était roi mais ce n'était pas gênant pour autant. Liam laissa son regard traîner autour de lui, la pièce était quasiment vide mis à part un lit et une table avec un plateau. Un lieu qui contrastait fort avec sa propre habitation. Il avait l'habitude des grandes bibliothèques remplient de livres, d'un feu de cheminé et du tic-tac de l'horloge.   
  
**«  Il n'y a même pas de livres ici. »**   
**«  Je peux vous en ramenez si vous le souhaitez ? »**   
**«  Vous ferez ça ? »**   
**«  Bien entendu _._** _Il hocha la tête._ **Au fait, je m'appelle Zayn. »**   
**«  Je sais. Tout le monde vous connait. »**   
**«  C'est vrai. »**   
**«  Merci pour hier. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Je pensais sérieusement que je n'allais pas survivre. »**   
**«  Au moins, mes pouvoirs auront servi à quelque chose. »**   
  
  **Q** uelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit. Liam, le fixant, pu discerner un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

  
  
**_Fin du flash-back_**.   


  
**L** es trois garçons restèrent muets un long moment, plusieurs secondes, qui semblèrent une éternité pour l'ange qui fixait ses mains jouant entre-elles nerveusement. Ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire que l'on racontait facilement. D'autant plus que tout avait pris une tournure différente aujourd'hui. Le silence était un peu lourd, aucun ne savait quoi dire, et Liam pensait même à continuer de raconter son histoire. Il avait simplement pensé qu'une pause leur permettrait de digérer un peu les propos. Pourtant, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ce fut le rire nerveux de Louis qui retentit en premier.   
  
**«  Tu te fous de nous là ? »**   
**«  Pas du tout. »**   
**«  Donc, tu es sérieusement en train de nous dire qu'avant d'être un démon, Zayn était une sorte d'ange aux pouvoirs miraculeux ? »**   
**«  Un Ange guérisseur, oui. Le tout premier. »**   
**«  Et comment il est passé du bon au mauvais côté alors ? »**   
  
  **Ç** a, c'était encore une toute autre histoire. La partie la plus sombre même, celle que l'ange détestait par-dessus-tout. Il aurait, volontiers, aimé l'effacer. Avoir le pouvoir de revenir dans le temps pour tout recommencer et changer les choses. Mais, on ne pouvait pas bouleverser la décision du Père, ou lui aussi en paierait le prix. Il attendait simplement un signe, une aide, un geste. Il attendait qu'on lui redonne une partie de sa vie qu'on lui avait ôtée sans sa permission.   
  
  **T** andis que le regard azur du chasseur était posé sur lui avec insistance, attendant sa réponse, Liam poussa un soupire. Les deux autres ne disaient rien, mais on pouvait nettement lire dans leurs regards beaucoup de choses. Harry restait stoïque, malgré la peine qui traversait ses pupilles, et Niall semblait un peu perdu. Pourtant, l'ainé restait le plus froid de tous. Et ça se comprenait, après tout Zayn avait tué son oncle.   
  
**«  Après notre rencontre, on s'est revu beaucoup de fois. Il prenait soin de moi. Il me protégeait. On était devenu un peu comme des frères. Vraiment inséparables. Parfois, bien entendu il devait rester quelques jours ou quelques semaines seul pour des affaires. Au bout de quelques mois, on a fini par... Par développer des sentiments plus qu'amicaux l'un pour l'autre. On a mis du temps à se l'avouer, mais on a fini par sortir ensemble. Il était prêt à tout pour moi, et moi aussi. C'était un peu compliqué, parce qu'on voulait que personne ne le sache tout de suite. Et tout allait vraiment bien. Puis un jour, pendant une affaire, un démon m'a tendu un piège. J'étais encerclé dans du feu sacré. Zayn n'a pas attendu une seconde pour venir m'aider, il ne pouvait pas tuer ce démon ou bien je mourrai aussi. Alors, il a passé un pacte avec lui. Ma vie contre un peu de ses pouvoirs. Ils sont très convoités par les démons, parce que ça décuple leurs forces. Alors il a accepté. Il a transféré un peu de ses pouvoirs à ce démon et lui m'a libéré. C'était l'arrangement. Je savais que ça allait mal tourné. Et je n'avais pas eu tort. Deux jours plus tard, notre Père l'a bannit du paradis pour trahison. Il était devenir un... Un... »**   
**«  Un ange déchu.** _Dit Harry sur un ton calme_.  **»**   
**«  Exactement. J'avais prié pour que mon Père lui pardonne, que c'était uniquement pour me sauver qu'il avait fait cela. Mais ça restait un démon tout de même. Et ce n'était pas acceptable. Il ne voulait pas que je quitte le paradis pour le trouver. Alors je suis resté enfermé pendant quelques jours. Tout était déjà fini. Je suis descendu sur Terre pour le retrouver, mais ce que j'ai vu était loin d'être ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'avais retrouvé sa trace, dans un vieux bar, je me trouvais dehors et je pouvais déjà sentir le souffre et l'ombre de dehors. Je me suis approché à la fenêtre, et je l'ai vu.... Je l'ai vu en train de transpercer le corps d'un homme avec un pieu, ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit. Puis, il est parti dans un nuage de fumée. A partir de ce jour, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je m'en voulais atrocement, j'étais simplement arrivé trop tard. Tout est de ma faute. Entièrement. Et aujourd'hui, j'essaye encore de trouver une solution pour le ramener. Je suis convaincu que tout n'est pas encore perdu. »**   
  
  **E** t les derniers évènements lui avaient prouvés que ses pensées étaient vraies. Zayn n'était pas encore totalement démon, il restait tout de même une part d'Ange en lui. Un bon côté qui lui dirait quoi choisir. Peut-être avait-il torturé, peut-être avait-il tué, peut-être avait-il fait le mal mais il lui restait encore une chance pour se racheter. Et Liam ferait tout pour l'y mener. Son amour passait avant sa vie.   
  
  **C** 'était un silence total qui passait dans la pièce, et un peu de gêne aussi. Le blond reprit une gorgée de sa bière, Harry le tapis au sol et Louis essayait d'assimiler les paroles. Pour lui, c'était totalement surréaliste toute cette histoire. L'éventualité que Liam ait inventé un mensonge lui avait traversé l'esprit mais le problème était... Que les anges étaient réputés pour leur honnêteté. Mais tout de même, il devait avouer que l'histoire tenait debout. Il avait déjà entendu parler des anges déchus, bien que cela restaient des évènements rares. D'autant plus quand cet ancien ange se retrouvait transformé en démon. Surement le pire scénario au monde.   
  
**«  Il a tué des gens... »**   
**«  Je sais Louis, je sais pour... Ton oncle. J'en suis sincèrement désolé mais... Il reste Zayn, l'être que j'aime et... »**   
**«  Ouais je sais, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui je connais le discours, merci. »**   
**«  Ne me fais pas croire que si tu serais à ma place, tu ne ferais pas pareil pour sauver Harry. »**   
  
  **D** irectement, le bouclé releva la tête et son regard croisa celui du châtain. Avec ce simple geste, ce simple contact ils savaient tous les deux que si... Ils seraient prêts à tout pour sauver l'autre en cas de danger. Peut-être qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, que leur histoire ne dataient pas de quelques années, mais pourtant un lien étrange les reliait depuis ce qui, semblait être, une éternité. 


	21. Chapter 21

Zayn était revenu depuis quelques minutes et s'affairait à étaler du sang sur ses vêtements et se faire quelques coupures afin que son alibi paraisse véritable. Il se faisait littéralement violence pour ne pas revenir en arrière et serrer une dernière fois Liam dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui promettre qu'il n'avait rien oublié, qu'il ferait encore tout pour le protéger. Mais justement, le tenir loin de lui était une manière de le mettre en sécurité face au mal qu'il créait. Il craignait de ne plus pouvoir, un jour, se contrôler entièrement et nuire au seul être sur terre qui comptait réellement pour lui. Resserrant un peu plus le couteau entre ses doigts il l'enfonça dans la peau de son torse, du sang s'en échappant rapidement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se refaire une autre plaie, il entendit des pas lourds et durs provenant du couloir. Rapidement, il posa délicatement le couteau au sol et s'allongea sur ce dernier en fermant les yeux. Le bruit de rapprochait et bientôt il put entendre une voix glacial s'élever dans l'air.

**«  C'est quoi ce bordel ? »**

 Alastor se précipita sur le corps du démon au sol et le secoua par les épaules, il attendit volontairement quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les paupières en émettant un faible gémissement. C'était cela son don, tout imaginer et inventer de A à Z pour que son histoire semble vraie. Il était capable de tromper tout le monde, même le plus puissant des démons.

**«  Il s'est passé quoi Malik ? »**   
**«  Je... L'ange, il m'a... Il a su se détacher je ne sais comment pendant que j'étais en train de préparer mes outils, il a pris un couteau et a commencé à me rouer de coups. Je suis tombé dans les pommes. Puis... Il s'est envolé. »**

 Le plus vieux des deux se releva en serrant les dents, il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que son regard s'assombrissait. Leur plan était tombé à l'eau, maintenant il serait encore plus difficile de mettre la main sur ces quatre garçons s'ils étaient dans la nature, ils allaient redoubler de prudence et renforcer leurs pièges pour ne pas qu'on les trouve. Et ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. A l'heure qu'il était, ils auraient dû tous êtres enfermés dans les prisons, ou même envoyés en Enfer. Alastor était un gagnant, alors il ne laisserait pas cette mission devenir un échec cuisant. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, parce que c'était une des plus importantes. Quitte à y mourir il se battrait jusqu'à la victoire parce qu'il l'avait promis à son Maître et qu'on ne le décevait pas. Jamais. Il devait les tuer, tous les quatre ou bien c'était lui qui y passerait. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, même si lui n'était plus totalement vivant. Le démon aida le basané à se mettre sur ses pieds et claqua des doigts. Trois hommes apparurent, tous vêtus d'un costume propre et lisse.

  **« Je veux que vous m'envoyez une dizaine d'hommes sur les traces de Styles et ses petits amis. Vous avez cinq jours, pas un de plus. »**  
 **« Mais monsieur... »**  
 **« Ce sera tout, mettez vous en route. Et ramenez les vivants, je veux avoir le plaisir de tous les tuer de mes propres mains. »**

 D'un même signe, ils hochèrent la tête et disparurent dans un brouillard noir. Zayn, de son côté, serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'étrangler l'autre démon devant lui. C'était son maître, dont les pouvoirs étaient nettement plus puissants, mais sa rage risquait de prendre le dessus un jour ou l'autre. Finir par exploser contre son gré. Quand bien même il savait que la force du brun était bien plus puissante, il continuait à croire qu'il pourrait un jour se lever contre lui. S'il continuait à se battre aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour Liam. Pour avoir une chance de, peut-être, un jour le revoir, passer un peu plus que cinq minutes à ses côtés. Mais la situation restait encore très compliqué, sachant qu'elle empirait de jour en jour et que Lucifer prenait d'avantage de pouvoirs à chaque minute. Son retour était inévitable et s'annonçait comme spectaculaire. Pour le moment, il se tapissait dans l'ombre des Enfers afin de reprendre un maximum de force, mais lorsqu'il fera son retour sur Terre ce sera l'apocalypse. La vraie. Celle qui détruit et arrache. Celle qui tue et boie. Celle redoutait de tous. Zayn savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêchait cette catastrophe de se produire, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de la retarder. Du moins, il aimait y croire.

**« Nous aussi on a du travail maintenant. On doit trouver plusieurs ingrédients à remettre au roi. »**

 Alastor claqua des doigts et une longue feuille jaunie apparut dans ses mains. Il la tendit au métis qui la saisit et la parcourue du regard. De vieux os, du sang d'animaux, des parties de corps... Tout ça pour le réveil de Lucifer. Tout ça  pour une mauvaise cause.

**« Je m'occupe de la première moitié de la liste, toi du reste. Fais au plus vite, il nous reste peu de temps. »**

 Et c'était vrai. L'horloge tournait. Le temps défilait. Il coulait aussi vite qu'une chute de rivière. Et l'impact final, la dernière seconde, serait brutal. _****_  
  


_** ** _

***

  Sa main frôla quelques boîtes de conserves avant de tomber sur celle qu'il voulait, il la saisit et la jeta dans son panier en métal, à côté de quelques fournitures déjà. Il continua son chemin le long du rayon en ne choisissant que le stricte nécessaire. Harry l'observait, suivant ses pas, mais restant totalement silencieux. Il savait que quand son petit ami était énervé il valait mieux ne pas lui parler pour lui même. Toutefois, cela ne lui empêcha pas de glisser un bras autour de sa taille. L'autre jeune homme releva la tête, ses petits yeux bleus fatigués et un faible sourire. D'un seul geste, il le remercia d'être toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir et l'aider dans ses choix. Quand bien même ils n'étaient pas toujours bons ou judicieux. Le bouclé était un peu comme un boussole, lorsque Louis était égaré dans un milieu sombre et orageux, son petit-ami était présent pour lui indiquer la bonne direction. Constamment. Et il n'avait pas de mots assez forts dans son vocabulaire, dans sa langue pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Parce que c'était un euphémisme.

  
 Le panier plein, ils allèrent vers la caisse. Le magasin était si petit qu'il n'y avait presque personne, la preuve étant qu'ils furent les premiers à passer. La femme à la caisse, un air blasée sur le visage, passa les articles et annonça le prix total. Harry sortit quelques billets de sa poche de jean tandis que le châtain rassemblait et saisissait les affaires. Puis, quand la somme correcte fut rendue, ils sortirent. Le bouclé remonta la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête pour éviter à la pluie d'hiver de trop le mouiller et également d'être reconnu. Ils marchaient le menton vers le bas, mais doucement pour éviter les regards. Quelques personnes se prommener encore dans les rues, puisqu'il n'était pas si tard que cela après tout. Et c'était mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. Afin de ne pas se faire repérer, ils avaient choisi de venir en voiture volée plutôt que de prendre le risque de transplaner. Harry analysait les moindres bruits, les moindres mouvements, et s'arrêta en sentant une odeur de souffre. Il posa une main sur le bras de l'ainé et regarda autour de lui, avant de tomber sur deux hommes en costume aux yeu noirs.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haz' ? »**  
 **« Des démons. Ils sont tout près. »**  
 **« On fait quoi ?** _Demanda le châtain sans pour autant se tourner_. »  
 **« Si on se met à marcher plus vite ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose, on doit rester là. »**

 Ils avaient de la chance d'être dans une rue assez sombre, mais les deux démons semblaient scrutaient l'horizon à leur recherche. Cela ne pouvait pas être pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient venus pour eux, pour les capturer. Et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils tombent dans leurs filets encore une fois. D'abord parce qu'Alastor les torturaient jusqu'à l'épuisement, voir la mort. Il était assoiffé de sang et dépendant à la douleur. Faire souffrir les autres était son passe temps favori. Puis, aussi, ils allaient servir de repas pour Lucifer quand il poserait les pieds sur Terre. Tout était prévu. Harry était au courant, chaque démon était au courant.

**« Mince, ils avancent dans notre direction... »**   
**« Ils nous ont vu, tu crois ? »**   
**« Non, mais si on reste comme ça ils vont nous tomber dessus. »**   
**« On doit transplaner. »**   
**« C'est trop dangereux, ils risqueraient de nous suivre. »**   
**« Alors quoi ? On les laisse nous capturer ?! »**   
**« J'ai une idée. Il attendit une seconde. Embrasse moi. »**   
**« Quoi ? On va sûrement se faire prendre par des démons et tu veux qu'on se...»**

 Harry râla et saisit la nuque du chasseur avant de venir faire s'échouer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sa capuche avait l'avantage de cacher leurs visages à tout les deux, il pressa son corps contre le sien afin qu'il se retrouve coincé contre le mur en brique rouge. A peine deux secondes plus tard, il sentit les mains de Louis s'accrocher à ses hanches et le baiser s'intensifier. Les deux démons plus loin rebroussèrent chemin, après avoir jeté un rapide regard aux alentours. Ce furent les sens développés du brun qui l'assurra qu'ils étaient maintenant en sécurité, il se détacha du plus âgé et mit fin au baiser. Ils restèrent pourtant collés l'un à l'autre, torse contre torse, et il pouvait sentir la poitrine du châtain battre à vive allure. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la peur ou bien à leur échange, mais pour le calmer il vint déposer ses lèvres sur son front en une douce caresse. Ses petits mains s'accrochèrent à sa veste noire et il soupira d'une manière tremblante.

**« Dis moi qu'ils sont partis ? »**  
 **« Quoi ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ? »**  
 **«  Idiot.** _Louis lui donna un léger coup sur le torse, ce qui les fit tous les deux rire._ **Viens, on rentre. Ne traînons pas trop dehors. »**

 Le bouclé hocha la tête et se recula pour lui saisir la main, elle était froide et un peu humide à cause de la pluie, mais la sienne -grande et chaude- la réchaufferait rapidement. Le chasseur tenait toujours le sac en plastique remplit de courses, qu'il déposa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture après s'être assit à l'avant. Harry se mit au volant et enclencha le contact, sous le regard de son petit ami qui fronça les sourcils, il avait besoin d'éclairer un point sombre.

**« Au fait...? »**  
 **« Oui ? »**  
 **« Tu as pu sentir les démons venir non ? Comment ça se fait qu'eux ne t'ont pas sentis ? »**  
 **« Je suis à moitié humain, je ne dégage pas de souffre. Du moins trop peu pour qu'un autre monstre, ou humain, puisse le sentir.** _Le brun haussa les épaules en souriant._ **Et, vu que je suis mi-humain mi-démon, je peux les sentir. »**  
 **« Ca explique tout alors. Heureusement que tu as eu cette idée pour les faire fuir. »**  
 **« La vue d'un couple qui s'embrasse fait toujours tourner la tête. »**

 Après cette phrase, le châtain hocha la tête. Ce fut, de loin, la meilleure tactique qu'il eut connu pour repousser l'ennemi. Preuve, encore une fois, que le bouclé était vraiment une personne intelligente, qui réfléchissait toujours à deux fois avant d'agir. Au contraire de lui qui sortait directement les armes pour se défendre, parce que son oncle lui avait appris que pour survivre dans ce monde il fallait trouver sa place et s'élever au dessus des autres en installant la crainte. Le problème était que certains monstres ne se souciait pas de mourir ou d'être menacé par une arme. La manière forte n'était pas toujours la solution, mais Louis ne connaissait que cela.

**« Tu démarres ? »**   
**« Lou... »**   
**« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'on a oublié quelque cho... »**   
**« Tu te souviens quand on voyageait en voiture toi et moi ? »**   
**« Oui, et...? »**   
**« Même si c'était dans des conditions pas très favorables, ça me manque un peu qu'on ne se plus qu'à deux. »**   
**« Bébé, on est toujours à deux. »**   
**« Je le sais, mais je veux dire... Il y a Liam et Niall maintenant, je suis content que tu ai retrouvé ton meilleur ami ne pense pas le contraire mais lui... Il ne m'aime pas du tout. »**   
**« Tu sais, j'aime Niall vraiment beaucoup. Je tiens à lui comme un petit frère, mais jamais il ne décideras quoi que ce soit pour mes relations amoureuses. Il ne l'a jamais fait et il ne le fera jamais. »**

 Harry hocha la tête avant de la baisser. Les propos du blond l'avaient un peu touchés, quand bien même il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas ainsi, qu'il ne lâcherait jamais le châtain. Ils se l'étaient tous les deux promis. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses. On lui avait appris à être honnête, sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais mentir ou tromper ses amis pour son propre intérêt. Alors, il agissait constamment de manière à contenter tout le monde. Même en tant que demi-démon, il restait raisonnable et honnête, preuve qu'il n'était pas vraiment si méchant.

**« J'ai simplement pas envie que tu te mettes à croire, toi aussi, que je vais finir par te faire du mal. J'aurai jamais fait tout ça pour te faire souffrir après, ce n'est pas moi. »**   
**« Oui, je le sais Harry. »**   
**« Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est toi. Toi et personne d'autre. Si tu savais comme tu as tout changé en si peu de temps, tu m'as aidé à surpasser mon côté sombre. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi, probablement un démon à part entière. J'aurai tué des tas d'innocent pour servir un clan d'idiots. Tu me fais sentir meilleur Louis, j'ai l'impression de redevenir humain parfois. Totalement, quand tu es là. Quand tu me regardes, quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me touches, quand tu me parles... Au delà des pouvoirs que j'ai, c'est toi ma force. Je veux jamais te perdre, sans toi je ne suis plus rien. »**

 Louis resta quelques secondes bouche bée avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour lui administrer le plus sincère des baisers. A peine eut-il posé sa main sur sa cuisse que le bouclé le serra contre lui pour les emmener tous les deux sur la banquette arrière. Le sachet de courses se retrouva à l'avant, à la place du passager, et ils restèrent un long moment allongés là à simplement s'embrasser. Leurs doigts se baladaient sur certaines surfaces de peau, sans pour autant se faire insistante, c'était de simples et tendres caresses. Chacune parsemées de mots doux tel que les "je t'aime" ou bien encore des compliments. La pluie frappait contre les carreaux, le ciel était sombre et ils n'y voyaient presque rien, mais ils n'y prêtaient aucune importance. Parce qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre. Rien ne comptait plus que cela. Rien ne comptait plus que leur union. La guerre, l'apocalype qui approchait, le mauvais temps, les démons, les anges, les autres monstres... Ils n'existaient plus, du moins pour ce soir, à l'arrière de cette voiture.

  
 Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que la veste et la chemise de Harry se retrouvèrent sur le siège avant. Le châtain venait embrasser chaque recoin de son corps, chaque grain de beauté, chaque courbe. Lui provoquant des soupirs de plaisir et des doigts tirant doucement sur ses cheveux ou griffant la peau de son dos. C'était magique, incomparable et amoureux. Comme si chaque baiser pouvait le réparer et guérir le mal en lui. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas le cas, mais le bouclé pouvait jurer sentir et vivre la moindre sensation, le moindre frisson qui traversait son corps.   



	22. Livre II, Apocalypse. Chapitre vingt-deux.

Maintenant que tout le stock de bois était épuisé à l'arrière de la petit cabane, c'était Harry qui se chargeait d'aller en chercher à l'extérieur des protections. Lui avec ses nombreux pouvoirs ne risquait rien, il pouvait sentir le danger ou un autre démon à des kilomètres. Il s'était lui-même pour cette corvée afin que les deux humains à l'intérieur ne risquent rien en y allant, et l'ange était encore un peu trop faible pour s'exposer hors des limites. Tout en tenant quelques bouts de bois dans ses bras, il parcourait la forêt. Une beauté de la nature. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs surtout, quand il était enfant, il venait souvent courir et se promener à travers les arbres et l'herbe bien verte.  Lorsqu'il avait fini de manger les sandwich préparés par sa mère, souvent son père l'avait emmené chassé dans les bois, un simple gibier ou un écureuil. Même s'il n'aimait pas tellement faire de mal aux animaux, il n'avait pas détesté la chasse pour autant. D'autant qu'il avait ensuite pratiqué cette activité, mais sur les monstres cette fois; les démons, les esprits, les sorcières, les loups-garous et d'autres plus encore effrayants. Les vampires venaient assez régulièrement se cacher sous l'ombre des feuilles, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas exposés au soleil ou à la lumière. La forêt était un lieu qui changeait de nature en fonction du temps, la journée était différente de la nuit, et la nuit du jour. Harry l'avait appris en parcourant de nombreux sentiers et en apprenant le nom des arbres ou des plantes qui poussaient et vivaient là. Au fond, il s'y sentait comme chez lui, dans son élément. Il avait en lui une part de jour et une part de nuit, une part éclairée et une part de sombre. Deux visages totalement distincts.  
  
 La nuit venait à peine de tomber, le bouclé avait trouvé déjà pas mal de bois qu'il ramena derrière la petite cabane afin qu'ils aient une réserve au cas où. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les environs pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun problème, même s'il l'aurait déjà senti depuis longtemps. D'un pas prudent, mais sûr de lui, il s'avança dans les bois, entre les arbres. Un petit vent glacial soufflait sur ses boucles, mais lui ne ressentait pas le froid ou même le chaud en tant que démon. Au contraire, il était habitué à la chaleur étouffante de l'Enfer. Les temps devenaient durs, il pouvait le sentir. Son côté sombre se battait pour prendre le dessus sur l'humain, et parfois il avait besoin de s'éloigner pour se contrôler, canaliser sa force. Il parvenait à commander son démon, mais il redoutait son propre comportement si on venait à l'énerver. Par dessus-tout, il ne voulait pas que Louis le voit ainsi, il détestait se transformer en sa présence. C'était comme s'il lui révélait sa partie la plus vulnérable, sa faiblesse. Chose très contradictoire quand on pensait au fait que ses pouvoirs de démons le rendaient plus puissant, mais c'était un bien pour un mal. Parce qu'avec eux, il n'aidait pas les gens, il ne défendait pas des causes. Non, il tuait des humains, des innocents, des chasseurs qui tuaient des monstres comme lui. Il s'était retrouvé transformé en son pire cauchemars, ces esprits noirs qu'ils avait l'habitude de traquer de tuer. Alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus, tous ses gestes se figèrent et il se concentra sur le son, sur l'odeur de souffre qui l'entouraient.  
  
 **« Styles. »**  
  
 Harry se figea à l'entente de cette voix un peu grave, avec un léger accent. Zayn. Il se tourna pour le voir, arrivant d'entre deux arbres, un air grave collé sur le visage. Instinctivement, le bouclé recula de quelques pas par mesure de sécurité, même s'il pouvait le mettre à terre sans aucun problème. Seulement, utiliser ses pouvoirs ici était un peu risqué. Il pouvait se faire repérer et alors leur cachette ne serait plus un secret pour personne. Et il ne voulait pas faire tout foirer encore une fois, donc il ne dit rien et regarda le basané avancer doucement avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui. Son corps semblait moins en forme que quand il était à son service, il était affaiblit, ses jambes étaient elles aussi plus maigres et ses yeux fatigués. Pourtant, les démons ne ressentaient pas ces émotions typiquement humaines, mais ça leur arrivait parfois. Quand ils étaient beaucoup trop atteint, c'était sûrement son cas. Comparé à quelques mois auparavant, ses pupilles ne brillaient plus autant, elles n'étaient plus animées par cette passion pour la torture et la mort. Pourtant, elles ne s'étaient pas éteintes. Elles scintillaient toujours, mais elles étaient nourrit par un sentiment de haine, de rage noire. Tellement noire que même l'esprit le plus enfoui dans les Enfers en aurait peur. De plus, le démon avait cette particularité de voir la couleur ses yeux s'adapter aux émotions qui brulaient dans sa poitrine. Passer du sombre au clair, du jour à la nuit.  
  
 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _Demanda finalement le bouclé, sur un ton dur_. **»**  
 **« Je suis venu parler. »**  
 **« C'est nouveau ça, tu discutes avec l'ennemi tu devrais faire attention Alastor pourrait te punir pour ça. »**  
  
 C'était tout bonnement ironique, son ton était mauvais, ses mots crachaient du poison. Parce qu'il en voulait à tout le monde. Harry en voulait à Alastor de lui avoir fait subir un enfer, au sens propre, d'avoir fait de lui un monstre. Il en voulait à Zayn de l'avoir entraîné là dedans, de l'avoir forcé à tuer des innocents pour satisfaire et obéir à une présence supérieure qui ne se souciait pas des problèmes autour de lui. Maintenant, de leur faute -et de sa faute également- les humains étaient en danger, ses amis étaient en danger, Louis était en danger. Et il ferait tout pour réparer ses erreurs, quitte à mourir en défendant ceux qu'il aime, ceux qu'il lui reste. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.  
  
« **Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ça Harry !** _S'emporta le métis en serrant les dents avant de souffler._ **J'ai été aveuglé par mon pouvoir, aveuglé par tout les discours qu'on nous fait avaler. Tout ces mensonges qu'on nous crache. Je ne sais pas si la paix est encore possible en ces temps, mais ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'une force sombre approche. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel on nous ne mentait pas, c'était celui là. Il va revenir.... Lucifer va revenir bientôt. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour. »**  
  
 Le coeur du bouclé battait la chamade, prêt à déchirer sa cage thoracique. Cette nouvelle fit monter une bile en travers sa gorge, ses poings se serrant pour contrôler sa rage. Tout s'écroulait. L'espoir, la vie, le monde. Le mal prenait du terrain, c'était indéniable. Et Harry se sentait soudain tout petit et ridicule face à cette immense nuage noir qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il était bien trop tard pour l'empêcher de venir prendre possession de la Terre, à présent il fallait se préparer à se battre, à la réduire à néant et la renvoyer dans les tréfonds des Enfers. Là où elle devrait giser jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le jeune homme se sentait sale et immonde, parce qu'il avait contribué à la montée du Maître sur Terre, il l'avait aidé à reprendre des forces. Il se nourrissait de chaque âme morte, de chaque pêché, de chaque mauvais action. Et avec lui, il avait été goulument servi.  
  
 **« Alastor m'en a parlé, ils prévoient des choses tellement horribles. Des projets dont tu ne voudrais même pas connaître l'existence. Ce n'est pas une choses à prendre à la légère. Tu sais, je croyais qu'il blaguait quand il racontait tout cela, que ce n'était qu'une manière pour lui de se donner plus de pouvoirs et d'espoirs, parce qu'il est constamment en manque de sang et de torture. Mais, je ne me suis trop longtemps voilé la face, je l'écoutais sans vraiment le croire. Pour moi, c'était impossible qu'il revienne. Pourtant, il est là, tout proche. Il tient les armes, il s'équipe et il est prêt à tout réduire en cendre. C'est beaucoup plus puissant que tout le monde ne peut le croire, c'est...»**  
 **« Oui je sais.** _Le coupa le plus jeune avant de se mordre la lèvre, relevant les yeux vers lui._ **C'est l'apocalypse. La vraie. Celle qui ravage tout. »**  
  
 Et il avait totalement raison. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. L'apocalypse était une vraie destruction, une avalanche de toutes les catastrophes possibles, partout. Tout autour de la planète. Harry le savait, il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde alors il veillerait simplement sur ses proches, sur ceux qui étaient à ses côtés. Il les protégerait au maximum des dégâts, quand bien même lui aussi était mort de peur. A quel moment a-t-on laissé un jeune garçon de dix-neuf ans se faire transformer en démon pour ensuite servir un être supérieur qui viendrait détruire la Terre. Seulement, il n'épargnerait que ses semblables, que les démons qui lui étaient fidèles. Alors, bien entendu, lui se retrouverait à griller au dessus des flammes des Enfers sans même avoir eu le temps de souffler.  
  
 **« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela.** _Avoua le métis en soupirant_. **Pour moi, c'était simplement un peu de distraction. Tuer quelques chasseurs, faire couler du sang et voilà. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en viendrait jusqu'ici. »**  
 **« Moi non plus, mais c'est trop tard. »**  
 **« Il faut que vous vous protégiez. »**  
 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** **Alastor te mettra sûrement en sécurité, tu seras bien traité pendant qu'on mourra tous ici. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu es venu me prévenir ? Tu n'es pas sensé tous nous détester parce qu'on veut tuer les démons et repousser le mal ? »**  
  
 La réponse était simple; Zayn voulait protéger Liam. Puis se venger également. Mais, c'était surtout la première raison qui comptait le plus. Mettre celui qu'il aimait en sécurité, alors il n'aurait plus à s'en faire pour rien d'autre. Même s'il devait ne plus le voir après cela, il voulait au moins qu'il soit saint et sauf après cela, c'était le prix à payer. Risquer sa peau pour son seul amour. C'était un peu étrange à dire parce que son coeur était à moitié mort, presque inexistant, mais ses seuls battements étaient tous dédiés à cet ange. Lors de la seconde avant sa mort, il n'aurait en tête que son visage comme dernière image. Il avait tout prévu, il fermerait les yeux fortement et penserait à lui, s'il n'était pas à ses côtés à ce moment bien entendu. Sinon, il serrerait sa main et lui accorderait son dernier regard. Son regard amoureux et sincère. Pour lui prouver à quel point il l'avait aimé depuis le début, depuis leur première rencontre. Depuis qu'il avait vu son visage un peu pâlot, son attention envers ses frères, sa détermination à se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement, son intelligence sans pareille. Toutes ces qualités qui faisaient de lui un être tout simplement parfait à ses yeux. Pour survivre, certains avaient besoin de drogue, d'alcool, de cigarette, de sexe, de sang, de médicaments... Mais, Zayn n'avait besoin que d'une chose; Liam.  
  
 **« Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »**  
 **« C'est pour l'ange c'est ça ? »**  
 **« Principalement, oui. »**  
 **« Il nous a raconté votre histoire, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu ai été un ange un jour, d'autant plus un l'Ange guérisseur. »**  
 **« On a tous notre passé. »**  
  
 Le métis soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le passé. Il aurait aimé y retourner. Tout y était tellement plus facile. Au paradis, en tant que Ange guérisseur il aurait pu vivre heureux avec Liam, ils auraient pu vivre leur histoire d'amour comme n'importe qui, construire des choses, des projets, pourquoi pas vivre dans une maison. Mais tout cela s'était évaporé quand la chute avait eu lieu, quand Zayn avait été jeté salement sur Terre, sans aucun pouvoir pour se défendre, livré à lui même face aux besoins d'un humain et aux émotions dévastatrices. A cause de cela, il avait sombré du côté sombre, trop faible pour se défendre ou même s'en rendre compte. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu protéger et sauver celui qu'il aime. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être bannit pour si peu, mais cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans, et malgré tout ce temps écoulé ses sentiments étaient restés intacts. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade quand il pensait au châtain, les larmes montaient toujours à ses yeux quand il repensait à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir si cet incident ne s'était pas produit. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs. Bien que la partie vivante, et sage, en lui se soit réveillé quand il avait vu Liam sur cette chaise dans l'entrepôt.  
  
 **« Pourquoi venir me dire tout cela alors ? »**  
 **« J'ai un endroit sûr, une sorte de bunker. Je dois mettre Liam en sécurité, il est faible en ce moment et même si c'est un ange je ne veux pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit. »**  
 **« Très bien, je vais lui expliquer et je te le ramène. »**  
 **« Attends...** _Dit-il en voyant le bouclé tourner les talons avant de lui refaire face._ **Vous l'avez aidé aussi, vous avez veillé sur lui. Alors, je n'aurai jamais pensé dire cela un jour mais... Il y a de la place pour vous tous dans le bunker. »**  
 **« Sérieusement ? Malik, si c'est encore un de tes plans foireux, tu... »**  
 **« Il y aura Liam avec nous, tu crois vraiment que je l'entraînerais dans un truc pareil ? Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, et je te comprends, mais c'est une chance unique que je te propose là. »**  
  
 Après tout, il n'avait pas tord. Rester dans cette cabane était un bon plan pour le moment, mais dès que tout commencerait à tourner mal, ils finiraient par se retrouver sans toît à changer d'hôtel chaque nuit. Toutefois, qu'est-ce qui lui certifiait que Zayn ne mentait pas ? Que ce n'était pas un piège pour qu'ensuite ils deviennent un appât pour Lucifer ? Pourtant, il devait bien faire un choix. Et oui, peut-être qu'en refusant il raterait leur seule chance de finir saint et sauf. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles en tirant légèrement dessus, de toutes manières il devrait d'abord en parler aux autres avant de prendre une décision. Le choix se ferait en groupe.  
  
 **« Faut que j'en parle avec eux. »**  
 **« D'accord, je comprend. »**  
 **« Tu n'as qu'à venir à l'intérieur avec moi, Louis sera sûrement très réticent mais on arrivera peut-être à la convaincre. Surtout si tu es là et que Liam décide de te suivre. »**  
  
 Zayn hocha simplement la tête en suivant le brun, qui lui accorda un dernier regard en coin. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la petite cabane qui ne se trouvait pas si loin, bien entendu le métis ne la vit pas tout de suite puisqu'elle était protégée, mais l'autre démon y parvenait. Il tapa deux coups à la porte, un peu de bruit se fit entendre tandis qu'ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut d'ailleurs un petit corps et une chevelure châtain qui sauta au cou du bouclé qui le serra contre lui en souriant, déposant un baiser contre sa tempe. Alors que le chasseur se détacha doucement, passant la paume de sa main contre sa joue et l'invita à rentrer et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la présence de Zayn. Un peu tapis dans l'ombre, il recula d'un pas et descendit la main vers le pistolet accroché à sa ceinture, lui lançant un regard des plus sombres. Mais, Harry le coupa dans son élan en prenant sa main tout en le faisant reculer de quelques pas.  
  
 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?! »**  
 **« Il est là pour nous proposer quelque chose. Viens. »**  
  
 Pour le calmer, il l'emmena vers le canapé où Liam était encore assit devant le poste de télévision, Niall lui revenait du coin cuisine avec un paquet de chips dans les mains et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'autre démon franchir le seuil après que le bouclé l'eut invité à entrer. Directement, l'Ange sur le canapé se releva, faisant tout de même attention à ses gestes et accourut presque à lui. C'était incroyable de le revoir ici alors qu'il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais la chance de pouvoir admirer son visage un jour.  
  
 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _Murmura-t-il, presque sans voix._ **»**  
 **« C'est long à expliquer. »**  
 **« Viens t'asseoir. »**  
  
 Liam saisit doucement sa main, ce contact électrisant le corps des deux jeunes hommes, les mêmes frissons qu'à leurs premiers touchés, et il l'emmena vers le canapé. Louis s'apprêtait à répliquer pour lui interdire d'y prendre place, mais le bouclé ayant deviné son intention posa une main sur sa cuisse en secouant doucement la tête. Niall, quand à lui, resta debout à côté d'eux, les places étant toutes prises sur ces fauteuils. Le feu crépitait encore une fois, le son de la télévision n'était pas très fort mais assez pour combler le petit silence qui s'installa. Zayn soupira, relevant les yeux vers les quatre garçons, tous le regardant différemment. Liam avec une grande impatience, Niall avec un peu de réticence, Harry avec une sorte de regard de soutient et Louis... Tout était noir. Il le fusillait littéralement. Et s'il avait pu, il lui aurait sauté au coup pour lui trancher la gorge avec un de ses couteaux contre les démons. Mais, c'était compréhensible. Il avait tué son oncle après tout, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela.  
  
 **« Je vais faire court parce qu'on a pas trop le temps, mais... Ce qui se prépare à arriver n'est rien comparé à ce que vous imaginez tous. Ce n'est pas une simple petite guerre entre anges et démons, non. Là, aux Enfers, actuellement c'est Lucifer lui-même qui est en train de reprendre vie. Il devient plus fort de jour en jour. Et il faut que vous soyez en sécurité face à l'apocalypse qui approche, ici ce n'est plus un endroit sûr. »**  
 **« L.. L'apocalypse ? Genre, comment celle qu'on voit dans les livres ?** _Intervenu le blond, les yeux grand ouverts en se rapprochant d'eux._ **»**  
 **« Oui, si on veut. Mais, c'est mille fois pire que cela. C'est un vrai ravage, ce sont les éléments qui se déchaînent, la nature qui se rebelle, le mal qui prend le contrôle. En outre, l'enfer sur Terre. »**  
 **« Et comment tu comptes nous protéger de ça Hulk ?** _Demanda méchamment le châtain, ne croyant pas un seul de ses mots._ **»**  
 **« J'allais y venir justement Tomlinson. Répondit-il sur le même ton, avant de tourner son regard vers les autres. J'ai un bunker, un sous-sol protégé de toutes les méchants esprits et vraiment solides, il est là depuis le quinzième siècle, c'est mon grand-père et ses amis qui l'ont construit. Là-bas, ils se cultivaient et vivaient. Il y a vraiment de tous, et c'est assez grand pour vous tous. De plus, il y a des ressources. J'y veille personnellement, je l'ai toujours entretenu au cas où. Personne à part moi, les gens de ma famille, et maintenant vous, connaissent son existence. »**  
 **« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »**  
 **« Louis... Tu crois sérieusement que j'emmènerai Liam avec moi, si je pensais vous tendre un piège ? Je suis sincère. Vous l'avez gardé saint et sauf, et je ne peux que vous remerciez pour cela. Seulement, la politesse n'est pas tellement mon fort alors je pensais que vous proposez une cachette sûre serait un bon moyen de vous rendre la pareille. Si vous êtes des amis de Liam alors... »**  
 **« Alors on sera tes amis aussi ? Putain mais laisse moi rire deux secondes !** _S'emporta le chasseur en se levant du canapé._ **Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir tout arranger en nous proposant une cachette ? Ça ne change strictement rien, tu restes une sale ordure de monstre répugnant ! J'aurai du t'enfoncer un couteau dans le coeur dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion... »**  
 **« Louis ! »**  
  
 Ce fut au tour de l'ange de se lever de sa place pour lui faire face, il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, c'était d'ailleurs une particularité de ces êtes célestes, mais il ne pouvait pas rester impassibles face à ses mots durs.  Pas quand ils étaient utilisés contre celui qu'il aimait. Il lui lança un regard noir, et un combat de contact visuel s'engagea entre les deux. Mais pour être honnête, tout le monde savait que Liam prendrait très vite le dessus sur un simple chasseur, même s'il était très expérimenté. Seulement, Harry se leva en soupirant et saisit la main de son petit-ami avant de l'emmener vers la chambre du fond. Notamment pour calmer un peu l'ambiance tendue dans la pièce. Il savait que le châtain pouvait très vite s'emporter et que la moindre phrase de travers le mettait en colère, plus encore quand l'assasin de son oncle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.  
  
 **« Harry lâche moi, je... »**  
 **« Non, écoutes moi. »**  
  
 Son ton était rauque et dur cette fois, parce qu'il voulait vraiment que le garçon en face de lui prête attention à ses mots. Il venait de le plaquer contre un mur, une main toujours autour de son poignet alors que l'autre monta à sa joue pour la caresser doucement, du bout des doigts. Zayn était une chance pour eux, sa proposition n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il le sentait lui aussi. Son côté sombre lui criait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se préparer, ça lui brûlait un peu le coeur par moment tellement le feu qui y gisait était puissant. Lucifer allait venir sur Terre bientôt, d'ici peu de temps, avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte. Et il dévasterait tout sur son passage. Alors oui, l'opportunité du métis semblait bien être leur dernière chance de survit ici bas.  
  
 **« Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, en tant que démons on a une sorte de "connexion" avec les Enfers, ce qui que... Je peux le sentir, et Zayn aussi doit le sentir. Je sens son feu et sa force monter en moi, depuis quelques jours ça m'arrive d'avoir des douleurs dans la poitrine, ou avoir très mal à la tête. C'est lui. C'est Lucifer. Je ne peux plus en douter, et toi non plus. Personne. Si tu ne le crois pas lui, et je ne le fais pas non plus, ai au moins confiance en moi. Il faut qu'on le suive, c'est notre dernière chance**. _Il passa son pouce sur sa pommette avant de relever une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux._ **Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, je veux que tu sois en sécurité. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je te veux dans un endroit sûr avec moi. Avec nos amis. Jusqu'à ce que tout cet enfer soit passé. »**  
 **« Imagine que ce soit un mauvais tour, et qu'on se retrouve encore en prison. »**  
 **« Moi je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer, bizarrement... J'ai envie de le croire. Pas que je lui fais confiance, loin de là. Mais il aime Liam, et il ne prendrait pas le risque de le sortir dehors à la vue de tous pour simplement faire ça. Puis, on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir, comme toujours. »**  
 **« Je ne veux pas t'embarquer là dedans, bébé.** _Murmura doucement le chasseur._ **»**  
 **« Moi non plus, mais on s'est promis de toujours tout faire ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive. »**  
 **« Quoi qu'il arrive. »**  
  
 Et pour appuyer ces paroles, Louis vint chercher les lèvres de son petit-ami, les capturant dans un baiser amoureux et sincère. Ils en avaient plus besoin qu'autre chose, pour se rassurer durant ces temps difficiles, et cela ne faisait que commencer. Le moindre contact était important, nécessaire même. Afin de se rappeler que tout n'était pas totalement perdu. Ce fut d'autant plus vrai quand la main du bouclé vint glisser dans celle de son petit-ami, la serrant assez fortement, prolongeant leur échange. Puis, aussi délicatement qu'il fut possible, leur front se retrouvèrent et leur souffle se mélangèrent.  
   
 **« Je te suivrais partout où tu iras, que ce soit en Enfer ou autre part. »**  
 **« Moi aussi Lou, moi aussi. »**  
 **« Alors... Tu veux aller dans son bunker toi ? »**  
 **« Ça me semble notre seule chance de nous en sortir, s'il dit vrai, et je pense qu'on devrait les suivre. Si tu y vas, Niall ira aussi. On doit surtout rester ensemble. Unis. »**  
 **« Mon meilleur ami va sûrement m'en vouloir toute ma vie, et je me dégoute moi-même à dire cela mais...** _Il soupira un grand coup, plutôt agacé._ **J'accepte de suivre l'autre démon là-bas. Mais au moindre pas de travers je...»**  
 **« Je sais oui, tu lui tranchera la gorge. »**  
  
 Harry se mit à rire doucement face à la colère de son petit-ami, qui râla un petit peu d'ailleurs, avant de lui prendre la main pour le ramener avec lui au salon auprès des autres. Eux, discutaient toujours. Liam semblait tout à fait prêt à suivre le basané, c'était compréhensible. A sa place, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Surtout qu'il avait dû prendre un sacré risque pour se rendre jusqu'ici et désobéir aux ordres et à la surveillance d'Alastor. Niall lui, posait encore quelques questions sur l'apocalypse qui allait bientôt approcher, sans toutefois montrer un seul signe de politesse au démon en face de lui, parce qu'il restait un monstre qui avait tué un proche de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'avança d'ailleurs vers lui et posa une main sur son bras, sur son pull en laine gris. Et le blond avait compris. En un seul regard échangé, il avait compris que Louis allait suivre les deux autres garçons, ainsi qu'Harry pour aller se cacher, saisir leur dernière chance de peut-être survivre. Si Zayn disait vrai, cependant.  
  
 **« Quand doit-on partir ? »**  
  
 A la surprise de tous, ce fut le plus vieux du petit groupe qui posa la question, le métis s'arrêta de parler à Liam et leva les yeux vers les siens. Un duel de quelques secondes se lança, l'air se remplissant d'électricité. Aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser les yeux, parce qu'ils étaient têtu et n'étaient pas du genre à se rendre si facilement. La rivalité resterait encore présente un moment, voir toujours. C'était bien connu, on ne devenait pas ami avec un meurtrier. Et Louis avait toujours promis qu'il prendrait sa revanche. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il préparait doucement son plan.  
  
 **« Aussi vite que possible. »**  
 **« Je vais rassembler la nourriture qu'on a, Niall tu viens m'aider ?** »  
  
 L'irlandais se leva pour suivre l'ange à la cuisine, laissant les trois autres sur le canapé. Zayn jouait doucement avec ses mains, au bout d'un moment le bouclé soupira et les informa qu'il partait faire son sac. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux. Il n'y avait aucun malaise, c'était plutôt tendu à vrai dire. Le châtain le regardait avec méchanceté, sa mâchoire se serraient et il fermait les poings pour ne pas lui sauter dessus afin de l'étrangler. Bien entendu, il savait parfaitement que cela ne lui ferait rien. Alors, il se rapprocha doucement de quelques places sur le canapé pour se trouver au plus près de lui, à l'ancienne position de Liam. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi noir, il pencha la tête et murmura doucement.  
  
 **« Ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. »**  
 **« Je ne suis pas dupe, merci Tomlinson. »**  
 **« Si jamais tu nous embarque dans un... »**  
 **« Sincèrement, j'ai déjà eu des tas d'occasion pour te tuer et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je te ne demande pas de me faire confiance, seulement... Si j'emmène Liam là-bas c'est que tu n'as rien à craindre. Ni toi, ni les autres. »**  
 **« Tout de même, je n'arrive pas à y croire. »**  
 **« Les bunkers existent depuis longtemps, beaucoup s'en sont servi pour se protéger et se cacher durant la première et la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, contre les... »**  
 **« Je ne te parlais pas de ça idiot.** _Le coupa Louis d'un ton à la fois dur et agacé._ **Je parlais de Liam et toi. Genre, vous avez vraiment été.. Ensemble ? »**  
 **« De ce que m'a dit Harry, il vous a déjà tout raconté. »**  
 **« J'ai du mal à te voir comme un ange. »**  
 **« Et pourtant, sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais le meilleur de tous. »**  
 **« Sans vouloir te vanter, ouais.** _Rit amèrement le châtain, ce qui lui provoqua un regard noir._ **»**  
 **« Crois moi, j'aurai préféré garder mes ailes et faire le bien, plutôt que vivre... Tout cela. Ça aurait été nettement plus simplement. »**  
 **« On fait tous des erreurs, mais toi mon gars t'as carrément merdé. »**  
 **« Écouté, pour ton oncle je...**  
 **« Non ! Ferme la, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de lui ! »**  
  
 Louis se leva d'un coup et quitta le petit salon en laissant le démon là, seul et assit dans son fauteuil, puis alla rejoindre le brun dans la chambre. Il avait déjà remplit un sac de quelques vêtements qui traînaient encore un peu sur le lit ou dans la salle de bain. Tous se dépêchaient de réunir les affaires, le temps filait tellement vite. Une fois que tout fut prêt, vérifiant une dernière fois de n'avoir rien oublié, le châtain saisit le sac avec les armes et les bouteilles de sel. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner à l'intérieur à cause des pièges contre les démons, Zayn les emmena dehors. Il faisait à présent pleinement nuit, la lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles scintillaient, sans compter le petit vent frais qui cinglait leurs corps. L'ange glissa directement sa main dans celle du basané qui frissonna directement à ce contact, relevant alors la tête vers lui en souriant doucement. Un sourire, quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis longtemps, mais la présence chaude à ses côtés lui montrait tout le contraire. Ce fut ensuite Niall qui saisit la main de Liam, et puis celle de Louis de l'autre côté. Harry, juste à droite attendait qu'il lui donne à son tour la sienne, il le regarda quelques secondes, affichant à son tour un petit sourire. Un geste qui donna directement confiance au chasseur, il alla alors chercher sa main qu'il serra fortement. Le basané attendit qu'il soient tous prêts avant de fermer les yeux en visualisant l'endroit où il voulait se rendre. Une nouvelle destination pour un nouveau départ, du moins c'était ce qu'ils espéraient tous.


	23. Livre II, Apocalypse. Chapitre vingt trois.

A peine leur pieds furent-ils posés sur le sol boueux que le blond lâcha la main de son ami pour mettre les siennes devant sa bouche, il avait l'impression que son coeur était prêt à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Directement, et par réflex, le basané lui apporta un seau pour qu'il puisse y vomir. Certaines personnes prenaient mal les transplanages et le blond en faisait parti, ce fut Louis qui resta à côté de lui pour tapoter un peu son dos afin de le soulager. Tandis que les autres observaient les lieux, une sorte de vieille grotte froide et humide , avec une porte grise blindée s'élevant devant eux. Zayn se plaça devant et tendit les bras bien droits, fermant les yeux avant de prononcer des paroles en latin. Les verrous se défaisaient lentement et seuls, provoquant des bruits assez assommants, les deux humains s'en bouchèrent même les oreilles. Finalement, quand la porte fut totalement ouvertes le métis se dépêcha de les faire entrer en premier, suivit de Liam mais il mit sa main devant le torse du bouclé qui avançait. Pas pour l'empêcher d'entrer, non, simplement pour l'empêcher de se prendre des jets d'eau sainte qui lui brûlerait la peau. Louis poussa un grognement en sentant l'eau sur ses cheveux et son visage, les autres ne faisant que subir ce test.

**« C'est très pratique quand quelqu'un entre ici, cela permet de vérifier que ce ne sont pas des démons.** Précisa Zayn tandis qu'il retirait son bras de devant l'autre démon. **J'ai effectué tous ces pièges pour être certains que cet endroit ne craint rien. Mais, personne n'est jamais venu ici avant vous et moi. »**   
  
 Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une pièce noire, mais une fois qu'il fut entré à son tour et qu'il eut fermé la porte, le basané appuya sur un interrupteur qui alluma petit à petit toutes les lumières. Tous découvrirent alors d'abord une immense pièce remplie d'armoire avec des livres anciens et deux grandes tables qui servaient à la fois de bureaux et de coin pour manger. Quelques tableaux, mais il y avait une chose qui leur sauta tout de suite aux yeux... Aucune fenêtre. Et c'était fait exprès pour ne pas les exposer, puisqu'ils étaient aussi sous terre cela ne servait à rien. Zayn avait construit cet endroit par lui-même sur un assez long terme, et le connaissait comme sa poche. C'était une sorte de grande maison dont les pièces étaient reliées par de longs couloirs, comme une galerie sous terraine.

** « Alors, ici c'est la pièce principale. Une cuisine derrière, et une sortie par le haut également qui mène directement vers la rue. Sinon, il y a deux longs couloirs qui desservent les pièces et font le tour, des chambres, des salles de bains, des "prisons" pour détenir des monstres qu'on voudrait ramener, une réserve de nourriture qui contient aussi des compteurs pour l'eau chaude et l'électricité. Bref, il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut. Les deux portes de sorties et d'entrées sont verrouillés par des codes et des sorts que j'ai moi-même lancé, ce qui veut dire que si vous voulez sortir il faudra d'abord passer par moi pour que je vous ouvre et ce sera bien entendu en ma compagnie. » **   
**« Ouais, on est en prison quoi.** _Intervenu le chasseur en affichant une mine tout à fait ironique._ **»**   
** « Croyez moi, c'est pour votre bien. Je vous rapporterai régulièrement de la nourriture, même si vous avez de la réserve. » **   
**« Tu t'en vas ?** _Demanda alors l'ange face à ses paroles et il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse._ **»**   
** « Je ne peux pas rester ici avec ce qui se trame dehors, je dois surveiller l'état des choses et continuer de faire croire à Alastor que je suis de son côté. Et aussi, ça me permettra de vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation...» **   
** « Ou nous tendre un piège. » **

 Les mots de Louis firent fortement soupirer le basané qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Jamais il ne parviendrait à obtenir sa confiance, mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible en même temps. Toutefois, il se devait d'avoir une explication avec lui, à propos de tout cela. De son oncle, de la chasse, de leur différent. Il s'était juré de le faire, avant ou après l'apocalypse, peu importe. Mais, il se devait de mettre les choses au clair. Il leur jeta un dernier regard à tous avant de s'attarder sur l'Ange, il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena à part, ou du moins un peu plus loin des regards. Et Harry avair l'air d'avoir compris qu'ils voulaient un peu de tranquillité puisqu'il emmena les deux humains faire un peu le tour du bâtiment. Zayn se mordit la lèvre et soupira en voyant le regard triste de son amant.

** « Je reviendrai, d'accord ? Aussi vite que je le peux, demain j'essaierai de passer pour vous rapporter des rations. » **   
** « Si tu ne te fais pas tuer avant... » **

Encore une fois, le métis soupira en secouant la tête, prenant alors celle de Liam entre ses mains pour planter son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué ? Bien entendu, jamais il ne regretterait son choix d'avoir défendu la vie de son petit-ami contre la sienne, lui valant alors la chute du paradis. Être un ange déchus n'était pas la pire des punitions, loin de là, mais plutôt d'avoir été transformé en démon et d'avoir tué des tas de gens pour le plaisir. Juste ça. Le plaisir de les voir souffrir puis mourir lentement. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment contrôler cette partie sombre en lui, une fois qu'il commençait à planter un bout de lame dans une peau, la partie était définie d'avance. Au début, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler ce côté mauvais et malsain, pourtant aujourd'hui c'était une toute autre histoire. Il parvenait à décider quand arrêter une torture ou non. Le fait est qu'il était un excellent acteur et que son imagination était l'un de ses nombreux atouts qui jouait le plus en sa faveur. Il avait facilement pu berner Alastor et lui faire croire depuis le début qu'il était de son côté, même si des fois il avait vraiment eu envie de faire taire Louis avec sa colère dévorante.

** « Tu te souviens quand on s'est quittés, il y a cinq de cela, pas vrai ? » **   
** « Me parle pas de ça Zayn... » **   
** « Je t'ai toujours promis que je reviendrai. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. » **

_ Flash-back. _

 L'ange le regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer en s'asseyant sur son lit. Comment la situation avait pu virer ainsi au drame ? L'autre garçon le regarda du coin de l'oeil, bouleversé lui aussi. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de lui annoncer la nouvelle, la nouvelle qui sonnait presque comme un drame, une mort, déjà.

** « Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... » **   
** « J'aimerai tant, si tu savais. » **   
** « Tu sais ce que ça signifie Zayn ? » **

 Malheureusement, oui. Le métis connaissait parfaitement les conséquences qui suivraient ses actes, mais il n'en restait pas moins convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Définitivement.

** « Notre Père va finir par le savoir, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, et tu vas... Tu vas être enfermé... Ils vont peut-être te torturer ou pire et... Et... » **   
** « Eh bébé... » **

Zayn s'approcha du lit et prit place à côté de son amant, venant directement poser une main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il le serra contre lui. Le rassurer, c'était son rôle en ce moment. Tenir les paroles qui arrangeaient tout, lui prouver que tout allait bien se passer. Même s'il savait que c'était tout à fait le contraire, qu'il allait payer sa trahison tellement cher que ce serait pratiquement impossible de se faire pardonner totalement. Toutefois, il gardait en tête son premier but : protéger son ange, le garder dans un endroit saint et sûr, à l'abri de tout danger. Et en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour effacer ce qu'il avait fais, la décision qu'il avait prise. Il aurait fais n'importe quoi pour sauver la vie de celui qu'il aime, à n'importe quel prix. Son âme, sa vie, son corps... Peu importe. Seulement, Liam ne cessait de trembler, touché en plein coeur par cette situation.

** « Ça ira... » **   
** « Non Zayn, ça n'ira pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » **   
** « Oui, mais on s'est promis de toujours se retrouver pas vrai ? Je vais tenir parole jusqu'à ma dernière seconde de vie, pour toi. Tu sais bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te sauver, alors peu importe combien de temps ils nous séparerons, je te retrouverai toujours. » **   
**« Tu me le jure ?** _Demanda faiblement le châtain, les larmes aux yeux._ »   
** « Je te le promets, mon ange. » **

 Et pour signer et appuyer cette parole, il vint chercher ses lèvres, les liant dans un baiser salé et amer à cause des larmes qui recouvraient leurs joues. Mais, c'était bien le dernier détail qui leur importait en ce moment même. Leur coeur battaient la chamade, comme jamais avant, tellement la situation était intense et tendue. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils vivaient leur derniers instants ensemble, pour une durée qu'ils ne connaissaient encore, mais sûrement très longue. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, les conséquences en seraient que plus dure puisque c'était une pure trahison qu'avait fait Zayn envers son propre peuple. Envers son Père, leur Père. Dieu. Et on ne pourrait jamais contester les décisions de Dieu, alors si jamais il l'envoyait finir ses jours dans un cachot, ou bien le condamnait à la mort, il ne pouvait qu'accepter et subir cette sentence. Parce que là, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Pas même celui d'assurer la sécurité de celui qu'il aimait. Alors que sa seule mission était de veiller sur lui, et ce depuis plusieurs mieux.

  
 Seulement, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que les choses tourneraient au drame aussi rapidement. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils venaient de se réveiller d'une nuit assez courte, mais torride et lourde de sens parce qu'ils s'étaient préparé à se dire au revoir. Pour une longue durée. Leurs récents baisers avaient sonné comme les derniers, comme un adieu et une promesse. Tout cela en quelques contacts. Zayn était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures, et Liam sa chemise, quand la porte vola en éclats. On venait littéralement de l'enfoncer. Enfin, avec la force des pouvoirs sans même se froisser un vêtement. Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent directement vers l'autre côté de la pièce alors que trois anges entraient. Le châtain, qui savait exactement ce que cela signifiait, poussa un cri en essayant de courir vers son amant, mais l'un d'eux fut plus rapide et le devança en venant saisir le métis par le bras.

** « Non, non laissez le ! » **   
** « Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal Liam. » **   
** « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? » **

 Un autre homme vint s'interposer entre les deux amoureux, bloquant alors tout contact, tandis qu'ils se débattaient tous deux. On passa des menottes sacrées autour des poignets de l'Ange guérisseur, maintenant dans son dos, il baissa la tête au sol, maintenant à genoux. Résigné à se taire, à obéir, parce qu'après-tout il ne pouvait pas contester les ordres de ses supérieurs. Et encore moins de son Père. Celui qu'il avait toujours respecté. Mais, entendre les supplications de son petit-ami à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, le rendait faible. Il aurait voulu le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui répéter que tout irait mieux bientôt, bien qu'il n'en était pas convaincu lui-même.

** « Le conseil s'est réunis hier et le verdict est tombé. Pour motif de trahison à l'égard de votre peuple, des vôtres, pour avoir passer un pacte et donner une partie de votre grâce à un démon. Zayn, notre Père vous condamne, à une punition valable à l'éternité; la chute. » **

 L'annonce tomba comme un coup de marteau sur la tête des deux anges, ils avaient tout imaginé sauf cela. C'était sûrement le pire châtiment qu'un être céleste pouvait recevoir; perdre ses pouvoirs, perdre sa grâce, devenir un simple humain mortel et faible. Mais cela voulait aussi dire, jamais de retour au paradis, donc... Zayn ne reverrait jamais son ange. Plus de contact, plus de regard, plus de baiser, plus de chaleur. Il se contenterait de mourir à petit feu avec pour dernière image les larmes coulant sur les joues de l'être aimé. Et sincèrement, il aurait préféré qu'on le tue maintenant plutôt que de lui infligé cela. Mais justement, le but de la punition était là, souffrir et subir ses erreurs en se retrouvant envahi et dévoré par toutes ces maudites émotions destructrices propres aux humains.

** « Veuillez nous suivre à présent... » **   
**« Quoi ?! Non attendez !** _S'écria le plus jeune des deux en se débattant encore_. **Laissez moi le voir une dernière fois ! »**   
** « Nous devons le conduire à la porte, désolé. » **   
** « Juste deux petites minutes ! C'est un de vos frères, ayez un peu de coeur ! » **

 L'ange ne charge ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant quelques secondes passer où tous retinrent leur souffle, mais il finit par soupirer et demander à son collègue de se décaler pour les laisser se voir. Une dernière fois. Cela sonnait tellement mal que le monde semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Liam les remercia et alla rapidement se mettre à genoux devant le basané afin d'être face à lui, il passa ses mains sur ses joues et releva sa tête. Ses yeux chocolats étaient baignés de larmes, tout comme les siens. Pour le rassurer, ses pouces vinrent caresser sa peau humide et rien qu'avec un seul regard ils avaient compris qu'ils continueraient de s'aimer malgré tout ce qui pouvait survenir. Sans même un seul mot, Liam vient signer leur promesse d'amour en déposant un baiser sur son front. Un geste anodin mais lourd de sens. Et sûrement que si Zayn avait eut les mains libres, il les aurait serré à la chemise du châtain pour ne jamais le lâcher. Parce que, derrière toutes ces promesses, il savait qu'il serait faible sans lui. Sans l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis le début de leur relation, c'était un moyen pour lui de s'élever plus haut et garder confiance en ses capacités.

** « On.. On se reverra, ne m'oublie jamais. Je reviendrai te chercher. » **

 Ce fut tout ce que Liam réussit à lui murmurer à l'oreille avant qu'on ne lui enlève l'amour de sa vie. Littéralement. On lui arrachait son coeur encore chaud et battant la chamade et on l'emmenait loin de lui pour ensuite le déchirer et l'écraser pour que ce ne soit plus que poussière. Seulement, il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi, il avait décidé de prendre le contrôle des choses et faire en sorte que tout reprenne un jour sa place. C'est-à-dire lui, vivant son amour avec le basané sans aucun obstacle entre eux, mais justement... Peut-être cela était-il un défi lancé par le ciel, et par Dieu, pour savoir si, malgré les situations difficiles qui se présentaient à eux, ils seraient capable de tout affronter et surmonter au nom de l'amour. A cette époque, les choses ne s'étaient pas avérés être aussi compliqués, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé que ce n'était pas un test mais bel et bien une séparation. Un fossé qui se creusaient entre eux. Et ce fut uniquement quand Zayn franchit la porte et que la pièce devint tout à coup silence et froid, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout perdu. Son amour chuterait bientôt, et il allait chuter avec lui.

_ Fin du flash-back. _

_** ** _

** « Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau Zayn, ça me ferait trop mal de revivre cela. » **   
** « Il n'y aucun risque qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, si j'ai bien appris une chose ici bas c'est la ruse. Je reviens demain matin, d'accord ? » **   
** « Tu me le jures ? » **   
** « Bien entendu, ça a toujours été notre truc pas vrai ? » **

 L'ange hocha la tête et Zayn caressa sa joue, lui administrant un dernier long baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte et disparaître. Encore. Mais ils étaient toujours liés par cette promesse qu'ils faisaient constamment; ils allaient se revoir. Ils en étaient certains. Liam soupira et passa une main sur son visage avant de rejoindre le grand salon illuminé, Niall avait pris place sur le canapé devant le grand écran plat qui diffusait un match de foot en direct, une bière à la main. Et, sans se poser de questions, surtout aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, le châtain le rejoignit. S'asseyant à ses côtés. Contre toute attente, le blond tourna la tête vers lui et lui tendit une bouteille de bière en souriant.

  
 De l'autre côté, Louis et Harry faisaient un peu le tour de pièce, n'y trouvant rien de bien étonnant. C'était simplement une maison hautement sécurisée. Le châtain se sentait oppressé entre ces murs grisâtres, tout ce métal et ces lumières artificielles, mais si un tel lieu pouvait protéger son petit-ami alors il n'y voyait aucun problème. Toutefois, se retrouver enfermer sans pouvoir participer à la guerre qui se tramait dehors le rendait réellement impuissant et il se sentait bon à rien. Si ce n'était à voir le monde s'écrouler sous leurs pieds sans rien pouvoir y faire. Qui leur disait qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas des villes en ruine lorsqu'ils sortiraient ? Des cadavres parsemés partout sur le sol ? Des maisons brûlées ? L'apocalypse totale.

  
 Après avoir choisi leur chambre, le plus vieux des deux posa leurs sacs sur le seul siège présent et au sol à côté. Au moins, ils avaient tout ce qui était nécessaire. Même des ordinateurs dernières générations. Il n'y avait de la poussière nulle part et les draps impeccablement blancs du lit sentaient encore le propre. Comme si jamais personne n'avait vécu ici avant eux mais que quelqu'un se chargeait tout de même de faire le ménage. Le chasseur prit place sur le rebord du lit, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol tellement il était assez haut, et directement le bouclé vint se placer à ses côtés. Sa main se glissant dans la sienne, son pouce en caressant le dos pour le rassurer.

** « Tu crois qu'on sera en sécurité ici ? » **   
** « Je n'en sais rien Lou, mais je ferais tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Bizarrement, j'ai envie de croire Zayn, peut-être qu'il veut vraiment nous aider tu sais, il ne prendrait pas le risque de nous mettre en danger si Liam est là. » **   
** « Et tu crois... Qu'il va se passer quoi là-haut ? » **   
** « De ce que je sais, ce sera un pur enfer. Au sens propre du terme. Tout les démons savent que quelque chose arrive, aucun ne sait réellement quoi, ni comment bien le définir mais... Je peux sentir une chaleur négative me brûler parfois le corps. Signe que Lucifer prend de la force. » **   
** « Alors, on va devoir rester enfermer ici à regarder le monde mourir pendant que nous sauvons notre peau ? » **   
**« Bébé..**. _Soupira doucement le brun face à l'agacement de son compagnon._ **Je sais que tu es du genre à foncer tête la première dans le mal pour l'exterminer, moi aussi d'ailleurs j'aimerai empêcher cela. Mais, ce n'est pas que deux ou trois démons ou bien encore une chasse qu'on avait tous deux l'habitude de faire. C'est une force bien supérieure, quelque chose que personne ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Tu seras mort bien avant de l'atteindre si tu tentes cela, et c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je veux assister. »**   
** « Mais, on ne peut pas laisser tous ces gens mourir. » **   
** « Une fois que les portes de l'enfer seront ouvertes, il sera impossible de les refermer. Et c'est vraiment compliqué d'y accéder, c'est un endroit peu connu dont je ne suis moi-même pas informé. A mon avis, seul Alastor et quelques privilégiés doivent connaître le lieu où cela se déroulera. Puis, même si j'y allais, en tant que démon, Lucifer pourrait très bien me réduire en cendre d'un seul claquement de doigts. Je suis un traître après tout.  » **   
** « Je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais y aller non plus. Ce serait du suicide. » **

 Harry attira le châtain contre lui et le laissa se détendre dans une étreinte rassurante, ses bras autour de sa taille alors que ses petits poings serraient fort sa chemise. Comme un petit enfant. Et au fond, même s'il jouait le dur derrière ses airs sarcastiques et hautains, il avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait arriver bientôt. Peur de se retrouver plonger dans un monde de chaos, de terreur et de mort. Peur d'affronter ce que le futur leur réservait. Laisser des gens mourir dans d'atroces conditions, voir la race humaine périr, des innocents réduit à néant pour la venue du maître des Enfers. Il n'y aurait plus de bons ou de mauvais côtés, uniquement du noir et du sombre partout. De l'horreur, de la cruauté, du sang... Rien que d'imaginer tout cela le rendait malade, mais il savait lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais les moyens et la force nécessaire pour empêcher ce cauchemar d'arriver.

** « Les gars, vous devriez venir voir ça ! » **

Niall venait d'arriver dans la chambre en toquant rapidement à leur porte ouverte, directement les deux jeunes hommes suivirent le blond au salon. Liam, encore assit dans le canapé, augmenta le volume de la télévision qui affichait une chaîne d'information constante. Tous prirent place sur le grand fauteuil alors que les images défilaient, et c'était du jamais vu. Il arrivait parfois qu'on parle d'évènements naturels qui se produisaient à un endroit particulier, mais là... Cela se déroulait dans quatre pays différents. Une tornade, un tsunami et un tremblement de terre. Tout cela mélangeait. Des cris, des pleures, de la terreur, du sang, des morts, des corps gisants au sol comme de simples déchets. Un spectacle horripilant qui donnait absolument froid dans le dos, Louis ressentit un frisson lui traverser le corps entier, ses poils se dresser alors que la voix du présentateur annonçait la situation, le nombre de morts et de disparus qui dépassait toute attente.

** « Selon les informations, ça s'est produit il y a près d'une demi-heure et je crois bien qu'il y a un autre tremblement de terre sur le territoire chinois. Ils en parlent partout. Précisa le blond en restant les yeux collés à l'écran, alors que son meilleur ami prenait maintenant la parole. » **   
** « C'est de la folie. » **   
** « Non... » **

 La faible voix, mais assurée, du seul démon de la pièce venait de retentir alors que son regard horrifié était centré sur l'écran qui passait un témoignage d'une personne qui venait tout juste d'être sauvée d'une voiture enfoncée contre un arbre. On pouvait voir l'eau s'écoulait en flot partout, des arbres tombés au sol, des trous géants dans le sol, sur les routes, des maisons ravagées et la pluie continuait de s'abattre comme des cordes sur l'ensemble du territoire. Les signes ne trompaient pas, jamais. Liam changea de chaîne pour tomber encore sur une édition spéciale, cette fois sur le continent américain où les habitants du canada venait de subir un tremblement de terre assez puissant.

**« C'est le début de l'apocalypse. »** _** ** _   



	24. Livre II, Apocalypse. Chapitre vingt quatre.

Les catastrophes naturelles n'étaient que le début, les prémices, de cette apocalypse. Les choses, de jour en jour, ne faisaient que se détériorer. Et les quatre garçons assistaient, impuissants, à la chute de leur monde. A la mort des humains, de milliers d'innocents. Leur espèce. A côté de cela, Louis ne cessait d'être sur les nerfs parce que Zayn ne souhaitait rien leur dire pour le moment, mais les choses ne tournaient pas en leur faveur. Il venait souvent, tous les deux jours pour rapporter des nouvelles, des provisions, mais surtout pour voir Liam. S'assurer qu'il respirait toujours, qu'il ne manquait de rien, et lui voler quelques baisers entre deux. Vivre entre ces murs était comme vivre dans une prison. Avec la liberté, des ressources certes, mais pour autant, aucune fenêtre, aucune connexion avec l'extérieur. Ils étaient coupés du monde, littéralement. Alors, entre les informations à la télévision et les conversations avec le métis, ils consacraient leur temps libre à faire des recherches. Sur un moyen de bloquer la porte des Enfers, de repousser ou bien d'éviter l'apocalypse. Ils avaient constamment le nez plongé dans les livres ou sur internet à essayer de dénicher tout ce qui pourrait être utile. En vain. Ils perdaient juste leur temps.  
  
 Mais le pire était sûrement pour Louis qui avait constamment l'habitude de bouger, de chasser et être enfermé entre des murs ne lui convenait absolument pas. Il devait simplement assister à la perte et la destruction de son monde et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas du tout. L'impuissance le rongeait. Encore une fois assit à la grande table du salon, une assiette de pancakes et une bouteille de bière posés à côté du livre qu'il étudiait. Un vieil ouvrage aux pages jaunâtres et fines, un peu crépues tout de même, et qui sentait la poussière. Seulement, il n'apprenait rien du tout, il se bourrait la tête d'informations et ne savait même plus quoi en faire. Il soupira et relâcha son stylo pour prendre à présent sa collation, exténué. Bien qu'il parvenait à faire des nuits complètes dans les bras de son bouclé, qu'il avait un toit au-dessus de la tête, de la nourriture, mais ne rien faire de productif de la journée l'épuisait plus encore. Niall était encore devant les informations, il changeait parfois la scène quand cela devenait répétitif et mettait une chaîne de foot. Liam, de son côté, venait de temps en temps le rejoindre ou se reposer dans sa chambre, et Harry se plongeait également dans les livres, dans les recherches. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre après tout ? En entendant la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, le chasseur poussa un soupir. D'ici, il vit Zayn apparaître avec deux sachets en plastique. Le blond, toujours à l'affut de la moindre trace de nourriture, quitta le canapé pour venir à sa rencontre, une fois qu'il l'eut salué d'un signe de tête, il lui prit le sachet des mains et fouilla dedans.  
  
 **« De la bouffe végétarienne, sérieusement ? »**  
 **« Harry m'a demandé de prendre cela.**   _Se défendit le métis en voyant l'air consterné de l'humain._ »  
 **« Lou, j'adore ton mec, vraiment, mais il n'y a que du bio ou du végétarien là-dedans. Je ne vais pas survivre ! »**  
 **« Au moins, tu ne passeras plus tes journées à t'empiffrer de chips. Crois-moi, c'est plus saint pour ton corps. »**  
  
 Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce en lançant cette phrase, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il venait saisir les différents paquets pour aller les ranger dans la cuisine. Le châtain haussa les épaules en émettant un petit rire face à la mine boudeuse de son meilleur ami, Liam entra dans la pièce à son tour et offrit un beau sourire à son amant que le lui rendit son hésiter. Tout de même assez faible. Ils n'allaient pas non plus éclater de joie, les temps étaient sombres, bien plus qu'ils ne le croyaient tous.  
  
 **« Alors, des nouvelles, comment ça se passe là-dehors ? »**  
 **« Tu lui demandes encore ça Liam, vraiment ?** R _épondit Louis rapidement à la place du démon, un rire jaune sortant d'entre ses lèvres_ ** _._ Ouvre les yeux, il ne sait rien de plus que nous, ou alors il ne veut rien nous dire pour tous nous tendre un piège plus facilement. Tu parles de belles paroles, ouais. Dès qu'il vient, c'est pour nous recracher ce qu'on sait déjà grâce à la télévision. »**  
  
Le chasseur marqua une pause et posa un peu violemment sa bouteille sur la table en bois avant de se lever, les yeux sombres et remplit de haine. Contrairement aux autres, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire confiance, il avait déjà eu du mal à l'accorder à Harry, alors il n'allait sûrement pas se livrer aussi facilement à un démon. D'autant plus un démon qui avait tué son oncle et fais vivre un enfer au bouclé, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup les yeux fermés. On lui avait appris, durant toute sa jeunesse, à ne jamais se laisser avoir avec des belles paroles, de toujours prendre du recul et se questionner. Et, il le sentait, suivre Zayn n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Ils n'avaient aucun regard sur ce qui se passait là-haut, au dehors, ils ne voyaient pas l'envers du décor. Qui sait si le métis ne mettait pas en place un plan avec Alastor pour tous les éliminer ? Louis était connu pour avoir un caractère assez fort et déterminé, il n'allait pas flancher et se mettre à genoux aussi vite.  
  
 **« Mais vas-y Malik, annonce-nous quelque chose de nouveau, on t'attend ! »**  
 **« Cela se passera demain. »**  
 **« Quoi ?** _Demandèrent les trois autres voix en même temps._  »  
 **« La porte des Enfers sera ouverte demain soir, à minuit trente. »**  
 **« De... C'est une blague là ?**   _Intervenu l'irlandais en posant le paquet de pomme sur la table, les yeux grands ouverts, en attente d'une réponse._ **»**  
 **« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?** _Le métis demanda avant de lâcher un soupir._ **Écoutez, Alastor me l'a dit ce matin même. Il connaît l'endroit et l'heure, il m'en a informé parce qu'il veut que je vienne avec eux. »**  
 **« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, un traitre ! »**  
  
 La voix de Louis s'éleva alors qu'il s'avançait vers le basané, le plaquant contre un mur sans que personne n'ai pu réagir tellement la colère l'avait emporté. Ses deux petites mains maintenaient le col du démon, son regard remplis de haine et de rage, prêt à exploser. Il avait toujours su qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû le suivre ici. C'était une grosse erreur. Alors qu'il resserrait sa prise, une main se posa sur son bras, Liam venait d'arriver pour essayer de les séparer. Et sûrement un de ses pouvoirs d'ange avait-il agis sur lui, que le chasseur sembla se calmer, ses muscles se détendirent et il se recula. Jetant, tout de même, encore un regard sombre au métis qui lui, avait tête baissée vers le sol. La tension était plus que palpable dans la pièce, la bombe avait été lancé, elle avait tout détruit sur son passage. L'apocalypse aura bien lieu, et encore plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient tous cru. Demain soir. Tout espoir de stopper cette catastrophe était maintenant inutile. Ils allaient tous sombrer dans les Enfers, sans exception.  
  
 **« Je sais que cela ne vous convient pas, mais... C'est la seule solution qui nous reste. »**  
 **« Comment cela, solution ?** Demanda le bouclé en s'approchant de Zayn, en fronçant les sourcils. »  
 **« Quand Alastor m'a annoncé ça, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une occasion en or. Je... J'ai pas mal réfléchit, et j'ai trouvé un plan. Il ne vous plaira sûrement pas, mais c'est notre dernier espoir. »**  
  
 Zayn marqua une pause, les quatre autres garçons attendaient qu'il explique son plan. Après tout, ils devaient tout tenter pour essayer de sauver la terre, c'était leur but, c'était leur objectif. Même s'ils devaient mourir à la tâche. En s'engageant dans cette vie dangereuse et remplit de mort, de sang, Louis savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais une vie bien tranquille, qu'il mourrait jeune. Sûrement avant ses quarante ans, qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant ou de relation bien saine. Encore pour ce point, Harry lui avait prouvé le contraire, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si leur couple était tout à fait normal, son copain était tout de même un démon. Surtout, que leur rencontre n'avait pas été anodine, le plus jeune aurait dû le tuer. Louis n'avait jamais cru au destin, mais peut-être était-ce simplement un signe pour leur montrer qu'on leur donnait à tous une deuxième chance. Une chance pour combattre le mal et sauver le monde. Seulement, le sort d'une planète entière ne pouvait pas reposer sur les épaules de cinq hommes, dont trois créatures surnaturelles.  
  
 **« Je pensais à me rendre là-bas avec Harry, vu que c'est un démon aussi, nous pourrons faire croire que je l'ai capturé et que je le force à présent à ce qu'il se joigne à Alastor. Bien sûr, il y aura près de quatre autres démons, mais nous pourrions retourner cela contre eux ensuite. Harry est un assez bon acteur, il les induira facilement en erreur, et vous nous attendrez cachés. On se trouvera un signal et on attaquera. Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. »**  
 **« Quelle sont les chances pour que ça marche ?** _Demanda le blond._  »  
 **« Honnêtement, elles sont faibles. Mais, que nous reste-t-il d'autre à faire ? Nous devons tenter tout ce qui est possible pour arrêter le mal de prendre le contrôle. »**  
 **« Mais, si nous venons, les démons vont ressentir notre présence ?**   _Questionna à nouveau l'irlandais, alors que le métis secoua la tête._ »  
 **« Pas si je vous protège contre, cela nécessite un tatouage. Avec ça, plus aucun démon ne pourra vous sentir si vous l'approchez. »**  
 **« Ok, qui nous dit que ce n'est encore un mauvais plan ? »**  
 **« Sérieusement Tomlinson ? Tu crois que j'entraînerais Liam là-dedans ? Je fais tout pour vous protéger et toi tu vois tout en noir. Ça n'aide pas du tout, si on se divise ce sera encore pire, arrête cinq minutes de faire l'enfant et agis comme si tu devais vraiment sauver le monde. Parce que là, désolé de te le dire, mais tu agis vraiment comme un égoïste ! »**  
 **« Un égoïste ?** _S'emporta le châtain, rouge de colère_. **Tu veux que je te dise ? Si j'étais vraiment un égoïste, je ne serais pas venu sauver ton mec des griffes d'Alastor, si j'étais un égoïste, je t'aurai tué cet autre soir où tu l'as ramené. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquais, crois-moi. Seulement, je fais tout pour faire passer mes amis et ce qui comptent pour moi avant, et ils avaient l'air de te faire confiance alors je les ai suivis. Parce que j'ai confiance en eux, mais toi je doute encore. »**  
 **« Laisse-moi faire mes preuves alors, laisse-moi te montrer que je veux vous venir en aide. Réparer mes erreurs. »**  
 **« C'est un peu tard, non ? »**  
 **« Peu importe, c'est la fin du monde, et je ne veux pas disparaître sans avoir essayé. »**  
  
 Sa phrase jeta un froid glacial dans la pièce, tous frissonnèrent et se turent. Que dire après tout ? Ils ne leur restaient plus que cette solution, ils devaient tout tenter pour sauver le monde. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas morts pour rien ou en restant enfermés entre quatre murs. Mais, qu'étaient la force de deux démons, d'un ange et deux humains face au maître du mal ? Pas mesurable, c'était certain. Ils allaient sûrement échouer, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait mourir salement avec une mauvaise conscience. Le poids du monde pesait lourd sur leurs épaules, ils avaient les pieds enfoncés profondément dans le sol si bien qu'ils leur étaient impossible de s'élever ou de s'envoler, et pourtant ils continueraient de se battre jusqu'à la mort. C'était dans leurs sangs, dans leurs cœurs, c'était leur destin à tous les cinq. La bataille serait inévitablement meurtrière, beaucoup des siens allaient y laisser leurs peaux, mais ils ne comptaient pas faire marche arrière alors qu'ils étaient si proches du but. Le pire restait cependant à venir.  
  
 **« Alors, ton plan c'est vraiment ça ?** _Demanda le châtain au démon_.  **»**  
 **« Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, c'est la meilleure solution qui s'offre à nous. Et je pense que vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi sur ce point ; je ne veux pas assister à la destruction du monde d'ici sans rien faire. »**  
 **« Je t'accompagnerai. »**  
  
 La voix du bouclé venait de résonner, lui était prêt à tout faire pour sauver le monde. Il n'était pas parvenu à se sauver lui-même, il avait causé beaucoup de mal alors il était à présent certain de son choix. Il suivrait le métis dans son plan, qui pour lui semblait aussi être leur dernière chance de faire quelque chose. Cela le tuait de rester inactif entre ces murs en béton, c'était certes un endroit sûr mais qui rappelait toutefois plus une prison qu'autre chose. Le jeune brun préférait risquer sa peau sur les fronts pour essayer de sauver le monde de l'apocalypse plutôt que de rester terrer dans un trou en attendant de sortir regarder les corps gisants au sol. Il avait l'âme d'un guerrier, il voulait se trainer dans la boue, faire couler du sang, faire exploser et ressortir sa rage et tuer Alastor si cela lui était possible. Mais leur but premier était d'abord d'empêcher Lucifer de mettre les pieds sur Terre, si cela devait se produire... Tout ne serait plus alors que mal, noir et destruction. Une abomination de la nature. Même la Mort le craignait. Ce qui était assez ironique quand on pensait au fait que, avant de devenir la figure du mal, Lucifer était un ange. Un ange déchu qui a juste très mal tourné, qui voulait se venger de son père et son frère, de ceux qui l'avaient trahi.  
  
Bien sûr, cela pouvait rappeler sans hésitation l'histoire de Zayn, sauf que lui était parvenu à retrouver le bon chemin entre temps, il était parvenu à se relever sans perdre espoir. Parce qu'une personne en particulier lui en avait redonné la force et l'envie. Parce qu'il avait tenu une promesse, une chose qui le liait à la réalité et qui lui ramener les pieds sur Terre. Parce qu'il savait que quand tout ça serait fini son monde pourrait, peut-être, se remettre à tourner. Sa vie d'ange, ou de démon, était déjà bien compliqué alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir un humain avec tous ces différents sentiments qui le traversaient. Comment parvenaient-ils à gérer toutes ces émotions, à pouvoir vivre avec ? Justement... Ils n'y arrivaient pas, et c'était ça le plus intéressant dans leur existence. Succomber ou non au désir, à la tentation. Aimer ou non cette personne. Détestait ou non celle-là. Et la plupart du temps, les humains avaient cette manie de se sentir attirer par les mauvaises personnes, celles qu'ils ne devraient pas aimer. Peut-être Liam et Zayn étaient-ils ainsi, mais dépourvu de tous ces sentiments horribles et gênants. Ils parvenaient à aimer, à s'aimer et à se le prouver.  
  
 **« Je te suis aussi.** _Précisa l'ange, ce qui était évident._ **Il nous faudra des Hommes en plus, je peux appeler des frères qui sont de mon côté, ils pourront se joindre à nous là-bas. »**  
 **« Moi aussi je viens.** _Intervint à son tour le blond en se raclant la gorge._ **Je vais aller vérifier le chargement des armes dès maintenant et rassembler les autres dans la réserve. »**  
  
 Le deuxième chasseur quitta la pièce après le hochement de tête du métis et son petit remerciement, qui venait toutefois du cœur, il se sentait soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce combat. Au début, il avait pensé ne jamais trouvé de l'aide en plus de celle de son amant, après tout ce qu'il avait fait cela aurait été compréhensible. Mais tous voulaient se battre pour la même cause et c'était justement cela qui les liait. La soif de vengeance. Louis les observait tous, incapable de réfléchir correctement, lui ne semblait pas être en accord avec la décision, bien qu'il souhaitant faire partit de cette bataille, mais pas aux côtés d'un démon qui avait tué son oncle. Sa dernière famille. Celui qui lui avait tout transmis. Il jeta un dernier regard à son copain qui l'incita à se joindre à eux, le plus vieux lâcha un soupir et serra les poings avant de déserter à son tour la pièce. Directement, il rejoignit la chambre et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le carnet de chasse de son oncle, il caressa la couverture en cuire gondolée du bout des doigts avant de l'ouvrir. Les pages étaient un peu déchirés, jaunies et cornées sur les bords, sur certaines l'encre avait coulé ou bien fait de grosses pâtés noirs. Signe que le temps avait passé depuis la création de ce petit cahier, petit mais pourtant bien précieux. Qui contenait des informations très importantes et indispensables, c'était à travers lui que Louis avait pratiquement tout appris sur la chasse, au-delà de ce qui lui avait enseigné son oncle.  
  
 Harry le rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes, il posa son ordinateur sur la table de chevet et vint s'asseoir en tailleurs sur le lit. Maintenant aux côtés de son compagnon, il le regarda feuilleter une énième fois son journal, il le sentait tendu et en colère alors pour le détendre il ne connaissait qu'une seule solution. Ne brisant pas pour autant le silence, le bouclé passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit et l'attira contre lui, directement Louis vint se blottir contre lui comme un petit chaton sans défense et nicha sa tête an creux de son cou. Une main vint serrer sa chemise en satin alors qu'il lâcha son journal, le laissant sur le côté pour se concentrer sur sa chaleur corporelle. Il sentit son souffle brûlant s'échouer dans ses cheveux, son corps frissonna sous ce contact et il ferma les paupières. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi perdu dans sa vie. Suivre les autres, son ennemi et peut-être perdre la bataille ? Ou bien se battre par lui-même ? La deuxième solution était bien évidemment à bannir, c'était du suicide. Mais, comment pouvait-il accorder sa confiance à un démon, qui plus est celui qui a tué son parent le plus cher ?  
  
 **« Arrête de réfléchir Lou, tu fais ça pour sauver les gens, des innocents, pas pour devenir ami avec Zayn. Tu ne peux pas abandonner sous prétexte que tu le détestes, laisse ta rage envers lui de côté et ressors-la quand on ira combattre ces cons demain. Je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance bien entendu, ça reste un démon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il risquerait de mettre Liam en danger pour nous tendre un piège... Tu voulais être un héros pas vrai ? Eh bien moi je vais te dire, le vrai héros c'est celui qui sait faire des concessions pour sauver les autres. »**  
  
 Après ces paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes, l'ainé hocha la tête faiblement et resserra ses doigts autour du tissu de sa chemise. Jamais une seule seconde il n'avait douté de la force du bouclé, ni même de sa sincérité. Bien sûr, au début il avait juste eu envie de le tuer tellement il l'énervait, et parce qu'il voulait lui aussi de passer un couteau au travers de son corps. Mais il n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres. Aujourd'hui, et de plus en plus chaque jour, il affirmait son caractère de battant et de meneur. Louis avait toujours rêvé d'être un chef de groupe, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Harry semblait plus être apte à endosser ce rôle que lui. Il en avait la carrure et la force d'esprit, comme si dès le début il avait été créée pour mener les autres. Ses mots en étaient la preuve, il ne craignait rien, il fonçait vers le danger et vers le mal pour l'éliminer. Toutefois, il faisait preuve de réflexion et d'intelligence parce qu'il prenait le temps pour réfléchir avant d'agir, pensant le pour ou le contre. Il faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui, la plus belle preuve étant qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour sauver Louis. Sans quoi il serait mort aujourd'hui.  
  
 **« J'ai peur Harry... »**  
 **« Je sais, moi aussi bébé. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous allons le battre, comme on l'a dit depuis le début. On ne les laissera pas nous abattre ou nous piétiner, on va se défendre jusqu'à la fin. »**  
 **« Et... Et si ça ne marche pas ? »**  
 **« Alors on aura au moins eu le mérite d'essayer. »**  
  
 Le bouclé vint caresser le dos de son petit-ami et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Avoir peur était tout à fait normal. Seul un homme complètement fou irait affronter un groupe de puissants démons sans ressentir la moindre peur. Justement, c'était ce sentiment qui faisait monter l'adrénaline, qui elle-même engendrait le courage. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas nombreux, mais ils étaient tous déterminés et unis. Ce n'était pas non plus une clé pour la réussite, les chances de sortir vainqueur étaient pratiquement nulles, pourtant ils ne perdaient pas espoir. S'ils devaient mourir au combat alors qu'il en soit ainsi, ils ne s'échapperont pas, ils ne fuiront pas. Jamais. Ils feraient tout pour que l'Apocalypse n'aie pas lieu. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus les ténèbres semblaient se rapprocher et les narguer. Seulement, eux aussi étaient très forts à ce jeu. Mais au final, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul et unique gagnant.  
 

 

  
*   *   *   


 

 

 

**« Tout est en place alors ? Nous pouvons y aller ? »**  
 **« Ouais, de toutes manières on ne peut plus reculer. »**  
 **« N'intervenez qu'au signal, d'accord ? Sinon, tout tombera à l'eau. »**  
  
 Ils étaient huit en tout. Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Anna et quelques autres anges. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé et c'était un avantage pour eux. Tous étaient munis d'une ou deux armes et les deux humains d'un tatouage qui empêchaient les démons de les sentir. Le métis hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Ils furent transportés directement dans un bois sombre, éclairé par la pleine lune uniquement. Il lâcha la main de Liam et se tourna vers le bouclé, il sortit une paire de menottes puis lui accorda un regard avant de lui attacher les mains derrière le dos. Comme l'avait convenu le plan, il serait son faux prisonnier. Chacun rejoignait sa place derrière les buissons ou les arbres, toujours par deux afin de ne jamais se faire prendre seul ou se perdre, et placé de manière à voir toute la scène. Et intervenir rapidement aussi. Après avoir détaillé partout autour de lui, le métis saisit le bras de l'autre démon et l'entraîna vers le lieu où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Quelques pas, quelques minutes, un silence lourd et pesant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la forêt, devant un gros amas de bouts de bois.  
  
 Six ombres noires étaient debout là, formant un demi-cercle et Harry reconnut directement Alastor avant même qu'il ne se retourne vers lui. Un visage qui ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. S'il n'écoutait pas sa raison, il lui aurait sauté au cou sans réfléchir pour lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Puis aurait passé de longues secondes à l'observer agoniser, souffrir et finalement mourir. Lui faire autant de mal que lui en avait fait à des innocents, à lui-même, seulement agir par la vengeance ne le rendrait que plus heureux encore. Le bouclé connaissait assez ce démon pour le savoir, il l'avait torturé assez longuement pour qu'il sache ce qui le rendait fort. Il se nourrissait de la souffrance et de la rage des autres.  
  
 **« Oh tiens, tu nous amènes un petit invité ! »**  
 **« Je n'ai pas eu à aller le chercher, il est venu se livrer à moi pendant que je réglais une affaire dans le sud de la ville. Si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit, il veut nous venir en aide et se faire pardonner de ses erreurs. Mais pour être certain qu'il ne retournera pas cela contre nous je l'ai tout de même menotté. »**  
 **« Bien, fort bien. Comme quoi, on finit toujours par se retrouver, hein Styles ? »**  
  
 Accompagné d'un regard malsain et vil, le démon se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes et plus précisément du bouclé. Ce dernier sentit l'ensemble de ses muscles se tendre quand il passa près de lui, son souffle chaud s'échouant contre son visage et sa nuque tandis qu'il faisait le tour. Son regard vilain et pervers scrutant son corps, comme un vulgaire appât. Des tas de mauvais souvenirs lui remontaient en tête, il était partagé entre l'envie de vomir ou de tuer l'homme en face de lui. Rien qu'en sentant sa présence si proche de lui, il pouvait revoir ses os craquer et se tordre lorsqu'il était encore en Enfer. Le feu lui perçant le corps, les couteaux lui transperçant et lui abimant la peau. Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à se plaindre, mais il n'avait pas vécu la plus belle des aventures en se faisant transformer. Et s'il avait pu retourner en arrière pour changer les choses, il aurait tout troqué pour mener une vie normale. Aller à l'Université, comme les autres adolescents, pour continuer ses études en lettres, vivre des nuits blanches, avoir une relation de couple banale, partir en voyage, avoir son propre petit chez soi et fonder une famille. Seulement maintenant, pour lui, les espoirs étaient bien nuls.  
  
 Les six autres démons restèrent un peu derrière, tous vêtus d'un costume noir et blanc, on aurait pu croire qu'ils attendaient le président tellement leurs vêtements étaient parfaitement repassés et cintrés. Alastor retourna à sa place et fit un signe de tête au métis qui traîna le bouclé vers les autres. On pouvait entendre le léger vent souffler dans les feuilles des arbres, les faisant se frotter entre elles, et quelques cris d'oiseaux parfois. Un décor et une atmosphère pour le moins pas du tout rassurants. L'ouverture allait commencer, les quatre démons sortirent chacun une bague de leur poche et les rapprochèrent. Une lumière blanche jaillit alors quand elles se rencontrèrent, elles étaient à présent collés les unes aux autres en formant un petit cercle. Inséparables. A elles seules, elles représentaient les clés pour ouvrir la porte des Enfers. Un homme assez vieillard, mais costaud et à la mine sévère, les jeta au sol juste en face de la pierre.  
  
 **« Juste avant qu'on ne commence,** _intervint Alastor_ , **je voulais te dire mon beau Harry, que je suis vraiment heureux que tu te joignes à nous. Tu as enfin compris où se trouvait ta vraie place. Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre avec l'autre chasseur, d'ailleurs... Où est-il passé celui-là. »**  
 **« Je l'ai tué. Depuis le début ce n'était qu'un plan pour connaître ses projets et l'avoir. »**  
 **« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Quand on a du charme, il faut savoir en tirer profit ! Tu fais un démon si espiègle et débordant de ruse, j'adore cela... Et Lucifer aussi va raffoler de ton talent. J'étais certain que tu reviendrais, nous n'échappons jamais à notre vraie nature. »**  
  
 Sur ces mots, le brun se tourna après avoir offert au jeune démon un sourire espiègle. Un autre démon, assez grand et chauve, commença alors à réciter des paroles en latin pour briser le silence. Il avait suffi d'un seul regard échangé entre Zayn et Harry pour qu'ils comprennent ; ça commençait. C'était là, tout proche, Lucifer bouillonnait de plaisir et de rage sous la Terre, il avait soif de pouvoir et de puissance. Il allait ingurgiter les corps inertes de milliers d'humains comme s'ils n'étaient que d'insignifiantes petites friandises sucrées. C'était là, leur seule chance. Le métis hocha la tête et appuya sur l'arrière des menottes pour que le plus jeune puisse les retirer facilement lorsqu'ils se lanceront. La Terre se mit à trembler doucement sous leurs pieds, le temps filait tellement rapidement, chaque seconde était importante. Ils ne pouvaient pas louper leur coup. L'un sortit un couteau de l'arrière de la poche de son jean et l'autre était prêt à se libérer de ses chaînes.  
  
 **« Alastor ?** _Retentis la voix du métis, un peu plus fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre._ **»**  
  
 Directement, le grand chauve cessa de parler et le concerné tourna le regard et son attention sur les deux plus jeunes du groupe. Lorsqu'on réunissait deux grands cerveaux remplit d'imagination et d'intelligence comme ceux de Zayn et Harry, on obtenait un tour tout à fait spectaculaire et remarquable. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas dotés de grands pouvoirs capables de mettre le monde entier à leurs genoux, mais ils avaient cette capacité de réflexion pour le moins étonnante et qui les différenciaient de tous les autres démons stupides et avides de souffrance. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient autre chose avant de devenir ces monstres, ces abominations de la nature.  
  
 **« Tu vois, j'ai toujours trouvé cela marrant à quel point il était facile de jouer sur les apparences. Ça fait quoi ? Un an qu'on se connait ? Tu m'as tout appris et maintenant, c'est presque hilarant de voir que tout se retourne contre toi. »**  
 **« De quoi tu parles Malik ? Je ne... »**  
 **« De ça, espèce d'ordure ! »**  
  
 Harry fit tomber ses menottes au sol et passa les mains devant son corps alors que Zayn brandissait maintenant son couteau. Alastor fronça d'abord les sourcils, sous l'incompréhension, avant de rire à gorge déployé suivit des autres démons. Eux, ne comprenaient rien à la situation et se contentaient de suivre le mouvement. Ils étaient simplement là parce qu'ils étaient très puissants et connus de tous pour faire partie du groupe des dominants. Seulement, s'il y avait bien une chose qui leur manquait c'était le cerveau. Le signal était lancé, tout se jouait maintenant. La future survit de la Terre tenait entre les mains d'une dizaine de personnes.  
  
 **« Mes pauvres chéris, j'apprécie sincèrement l'effort, mais vous croyez sérieusement pouvoir faire face à six puissants démons à vous deux ? »**  
 **« Qui t'as dit qu'ils étaient seuls, bouffon ? »**  
  
 Quand la voix de Louis se fit entendre, le bouclé soupira presque de soulagement. Il sortit de l'ombre avec Niall à ses côtés. A gauche, Liam fit son apparition avec un autre ange, et ainsi de suite. Les quatre démons étaient tous encerclés, pris au piège. La tension était à son comble. Alastor ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant, lui aussi était rusé. Il serra la mâchoire et sortit brusquement un couteau de sa poche. Le combat était lancé. Les anges s'attaquaient aux démons sur le côté, Louis et Niall s'occupaient de deux d'entre eux juste derrière Alastor et c'était Harry qui affrontait ce dernier. Zayn avait pour mission de récupérer les bagues et les cacher afin que personne ne tente d'ouvrir les portes durant ce combat. Il se jeta au sol et les saisit pour les mettre dans sa poche, maintenant il devait aller les cacher dans un lieu sûr. Mais juste avant de disparaître, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Un démon et un ange était déjà inerte au sol, Liam se battait avec un démon qui semblait assez tenace. S'il s'écouterait, il accourrait pour le sauver, cependant il avait une tâche à accomplir. Alors, dans un clignement de paupières il disparut pour aller cacher ces bagues.  
  
 De l'autre côté, le sang continuait de couler. Un démon au sol et deux anges. Le bouclé était au-dessus d'Alastor en train d'accabler son visage de coup de poing. Même si l'autre démon se défendait aussi, le plus jeune avait déjà du sang qui descendait le long de son nez et sa lèvre fendue. Et il fut arrêté dans ses gestes en entendant un cri strident retentir à sa droite, il leva directement les yeux et tomba sur Anna. L'ange s'écroula au sol, une immense tâche de sang recouvrant sa chemise blanche alors qu'elle agonisait. Liam se jeta sur le démon qui venait de lui transpercer le corps avec une lame, se battant directement avec lui pour se venger et le tuer à son tour. Harry serra ses mains autour du col d'Alastor, il put d'ailleurs prendre l'avantage avec son moment de faiblesse. Louis et Niall tenter de venir à bout des trois autres démons, ils n'avaient pas pris de fusils ou de pistolets pour ne pas attirer d'autres démons à cause du bruit. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas gâcher leurs balles pour cela. On ne pouvait plus entendre que des cris, des gémissements de douleurs et le bruit des mains qui s'abattent sur la peau.  
  
  
Harry, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la mort de son amie et fou de rage, fit tomber Alastor à côté de lui et lui grimpa dessus avant de recommencer ses coups. Plus brutaux, plus coléreux, plus énervé. Le démon tentait de l'en empêcher, mais sa détermination était tellement puissante qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Si bien que le dos de ses mains étaient rouges à cause du sang et ses doigts noirs à avoir agrippé la boue. Cette adrénaline lui avait donné un élan de rage et de violence, il avait saisi son couteau et l'avait planté sans remord dans la poitrine d'Alastor. Lui, avait d'abord appuyé sur son poignet pour l'en empêcher ; en ouvrant grandement les yeux, avant de complètement lâcher prise et pousser un dernier gémissement de douleur. Harry tremblait, ainsi que son corps entier, chaque membre se secouait un peu. Il venait de le tuer. Il venait de tuer son pire ennemi. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, son cœur chaud battait encore la chamade et sa respiration était totalement déstructurée, parfois rapide parfois inexistante. Une libération. Il venait de mettre fin à la vie de celui qui avait de la sienne un cauchemar. Après quelques minutes à rester figé, encore secoué par cette nouvelle, le bouclé se releva du corps inerte du démon. Son regard toujours fixé sur lui, la bataille continuait de se dérouler autour, mais le jeune homme était tellement distrait par ce qui venait de se passer qu'il n'eut pas la chance et le temps de saisir son arme pour tuer le démon qui venait maintenant vers lui. Des pas dans l'herbe, le crépitement d'une branche. Il eut simplement le temps de se retourner, le visage de cet homme chauve si proche du sien, avant de sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans son flan. Harry hoqueta de surprise et tenta de le faire reculer, mais à la place il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter et le sang s'écouler de son corps tremblant.  
 

** **

[ ** _♪_ ** ](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DO4uD6o9XxLs)

** **

** **

 

**« Noooon ! »**

 Louis venait d'assister à la scène. Cette voix stridente comme un cri vint déchirer l'air, le temps s'arrêta. Accompagné d'un élan de colère, il donna un coup au démon qu'il était en train de battre, ce dernier se retrouvant propulsé contre un arbre et assommé. Niall se chargea de l'achever. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le mécheux accourut vers son compagnon et planta avec rage son couteau dans le dos du démon qui lâcha sa propre arme et s'écroula au sol. Il le laissa et rattrapa le bouclé au bon moment, lui qui avait toujours la lame entrée juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Une grande tâche rougeâtre commençait à se former autour de la blessure alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient sous la douleur, il ne tenait plus bien debout et avec l'aide du chasseur s'allongea au sol. Quelques cris se faisaient entendre autour, mais plus rien ne comptait réellement à part eux deux. Au même instant, Zayn venait de réapparaitre et se précipita vers le couple, Louis sentait déjà des larmes incontrôlées couler le long de ses joues et s'échouer dans son cou alors que le brun tentait de garder les paupières ouvertes, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de son compagnon.

**« Harry... Harry, bébé, reste avec moi. On va... On va trouver un moyen de te soigner ok ? »**

 Pendant qu'il lui murmurait ces paroles réconfortantes, entrecoupées de sanglots, l'ainé du groupe caressait le visage de son copain, ses mains tremblaient à lui aussi et il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Comme si cette lame l'avait blessé lui aussi, en plein cœur. Il saisit une de ses mains froides dans la sienne puis déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Le métis, quant à lui, observa la gravité de la blessure et étant donné le regard qu'il venait d'échanger avec le chasseur ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Louis secoua la tête rapidement en murmurant de petits « non » de manière répétitive, il sentit l'eau envahir un peu plus ses pupilles, alors que son monde s'écroulait totalement sous ses pieds. Tout se dérobait, l'espoir s'était envolé. Pourtant, tout se déroulait bien jusqu'ici. L'irlandais et le seul ange vivant, qui venaient d'en finir avec les autres démons, les rejoignirent et baissèrent directement les yeux face à cette scène douloureuse. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux cinq.

**«  Je... Liam tu ne peux pas te servir de.. De tes maudits pouvoirs là ?! S'il te plait... »**

 Accablé aussi de chagrin, le concerné secoua la tête en précisant qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir un démon en tant qu'ange. Le mélange des deux était incompatible. Et Zayn ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui retirer la lame sans le tuer sur le champ. Dans les deux cas, le résultat serait le même, malheureusement. Louis baissa la tête vers le bouclé qui serrait sa main avec le peu de force qui lui restait, le sang continuant de couler doucement. Comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal ? Comment une catastrophe de ce genre avait pu se produire ? Les larmes ravageaient son visage, son sang bouillonnait de rage et toutes ses pensées étaient seulement centrées sur son petit-ami qui était mourant au sol sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Un silence lourd pesait autour d'eux, uniquement comblé par les pleurs du châtain et ses murmures. Il lui répétait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était là et qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui, qu'il ne le laisserait pas souffrir ainsi. Sa voix était brisée, tout comme son cœur et son espoir, ses membres tremblaient plus encore au fil de ses mots.

**« Laissez-moi. Je... Je veux être seul avec lui. »**

**« Louis...** _Commença le blond doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer._  »

**« S'il vous plait ! Ce... C'est tout ce que je souhaite... »**

 Liam, qui trouvait cela plus raisonnable, hocha la tête et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils allèrent ramasser les autres corps pour les transporter plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Louis ne quittait plus des yeux le visage pâle du brun, comme si en un battement de cil il pouvait le perdre. Ses pupilles autrefois vertes comme la couleur d'un sapin en plein hiver étaient à présent ternes et vides. La lame qu'on lui avait plantée dans la poitrine était fabriquée exprès contre les démons, elle les tuait dans un temps limité, mais avec douleur. Malgré cette souffrance, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du bouclé qui leva une main lentement pour la porter à la joue de l'autre garçon, humide et froide.

**« Arrête de pleurer, mon ange. »**

**« Tu... Tu ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te perdre. »**

**« Tu savais qu'il y avait u... Un risque Louis, on en avait parlé. »**

**« Comment je vais faire sans toi, moi ? Je ne veux pas que... Que tu m'abandonnes, je n'y arriverai pas putain, je... Pourquoi toi ? Ça aurait dû être moi à ta place, tu... »**

**« Lou écoute moi,** _demanda doucement le brun_ , **je ne veux pas que tu baisses les bras. Pas maintenant. On a réussi, on les a empêché d'ouvrir la porte des Enfers et j'ai... J'ai tué Alastor putain. On a sauvé le monde. Maintenant, tout ce que je demande c'est de rester fort. Je... Je t'interdis de sombrer. Il parait que tu trouves le grand amour ; c'est pour toujours, alors je vais dire te dire... C'est pour ça que tu dois rester et vivre. Pour faire survivre notre amour. Parce que tu étais mon grand amour Louis, avec un grand « a ». Je t'aimerais toujours et ça ne peut pas être néfaste. Mais toi... Toi, tu dois continuer à te battre, à tuer ces saloperies et à défendre les innocents. Puis aussi, si tu parviens à trouver une autre personne qui te rend heureux alors n'hésite pas à... »**

**« Non... Non tais-toi Styles ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes conneries. Même si tu n'es pas là, je passerais pas à autre chose.... C'est toi, uniquement toi. »**

 Louis secoua la tête et ravala un sanglot, il était prêt à fondre en larmes tellement son cœur se comprimait de douleur. Des paroles d'adieu, leurs derniers mots. Lui qui pensait que ce moment était loin devant eux, qu'ils pourraient encore passer quelques années ensemble, un peu de bonheur et d'amour. N'y avaient-ils pas droit aussi ? Visiblement pas. Son amour était en train de mourir entre ses mains et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses. Chaque seconde qui passait était d'autant plus dure à encaisser. Chaque seconde les éloignait et rapprochait le bouclé de la grande faucheuse. Louis aurait tellement voulu que ce soit un mauvais cauchemar duquel il se réveillerait en sursaut dans son lit, le corps en sueur, mais au moins dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Et pas dans un bois, en pleine nuit, les mains couvertes de sang et tremblantes, le visage défiguré par les larmes et la douleur, la peine.

**« Merci bébé. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné, pour tout cet amour et ces sacrifices, merci d'être resté avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Merci d'avoir cru en moi, de m'avoir tenu compagnie et m'avoir fait vivre ces derniers mois. Tu as changé ma vie, sans toi je serais sûrement en train de faire des trucs horribles, et on n'aurait peut-être jamais mis fin à ce cauchemar. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de bien. C'est dingue, je... Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'un garçon comme toi ai pu en aimer un comme moi. Je veux dire, d'accord tu as un sacré caractère et j'avais vraiment envie de t'en coller une parfois....** _Le brun exprima un petit rire avant de toussoter, son visage se crispant sous la douleur._ **Mais tu es réellement quelqu'un de formidable et celui qui te dire le contraire est un idiot. Tu m'en as donné tellement en si peu de temps alors que je n'ai jamais connu autant d'amour et de bonheur pendant des années. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et de merveilleux, tu as un cœur en or et j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de t'avoir connu. Je... Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te remercier correctement. Donc, je te le dis maintenant. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Louis, et même si je m'en vais, mon amour pour toi ne mourras jamais. Tu m'entends ? Quand... Quand tu te sentiras mal, tu n'as qu'à penser fort à moi, penser à tout ce qu'on a partagé, à quel point je t'aime et... Ça ira mieux, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Tu as tes amis sur qui tenir, Niall est un garçon bien, tu peux faire confiance à Liam et Zayn aussi. Ne reste pas seul. Je t'aime Louis Tomlinson. »**

 Harry avait les yeux humides, une larme s'échappa du coin et s'échoua sur le sol. Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant mal au cœur. Le chasseur ne voulait pas que ce soit la fin, pas maintenant, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas que son histoire d'amour se finisse maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver sans cette présence chaude, cette chaleur, cette présence qui le faisait tenir en vie. Harry était sa seule force, mais aussi sa faiblesse, même s'il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, leur relation avait été si sincère et passionnelle que jamais Louis n'avait douté une seule seconde de ses sentiments et de ce qui lui ressentait à son égard. Un amour puissant et dévastateur. Ils en avaient la preuve aujourd'hui. Et le plus vieux perdait sa moitié, la moitié de sa vie, la moitié de son cœur, la moitié de son air. Sans lui, le ciel n'était plus aussi bleu, la vie n'avait plus le même sens, l'amour était inexistant et la réalité serait insupportable. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il tenait à lui, à eux. A ce qu'ils représentaient, il avait même des plans futurs. Et là, cette nuit, tout s'effaçait, le poids de l'amour et du monde s'écroulaient sur leurs faibles épaules. Louis passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon et joua un peu avec ses boucles, il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il souhaitait simplement mourir en même temps que lui plutôt que de devoir supporter chaque jour sans sa présence.  

**« Je t'aime. »**

 Ce fut tout ce qu'il murmura en retour, mais ce fut assez pour le cadet qui fit rapprocher leurs visages avant de lier leurs lèvres humides à cause des larmes. Un dernier baiser. Amer et douloureux, qui leur retournait le ventre. Leurs paupières se fermèrent doucement alors qu'ils scellaient leur amour par ce lien ultime et sincère, les gestes étaient bien plus démonstrateurs que les mots. Par un baiser on en disait mille fois plus que par des dizaines de phrases. Ils sentaient le cœur de l'autre battre rapidement, tellement chaud, à tel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Le monde s'arrêtait de tourner, le temps s'arrêta durant leur échange. La dernière fois qu'ils se respiraient, qu'ils se voyaient, qu'ils se touchaient. Ils ne voulaient pas que ce baiser se termine, effrayés de ce qui arriverait après. C'était inévitable pourtant. Le brun avait peur, peur de la mort, peur de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ensuite. L'enfer ? Le Paradis ? Rien ? Il aurait préféré rester au creux des bras de son petit-ami et ne jamais en sortir, parce que c'était de loin le meilleur endroit. Leur baiser dura encore un petit moment, plus rien ne comptait, ils échangèrent un sourire crispé en se séparant, ils restèrent tout de même très proches. Le châtain pu voir et ressentir tout l'amour du monde qui brûlait dans les pupilles du bouclé, preuve que leur histoire serait éternelle.

 Et Harry s'éteignit comme la flamme qui animait autrefois l'existence de Louis, emportant avec lui tout ce qui restait de beau et de brillant dans ce monde.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

Le deuil. Un concept que Louis avait déjà vécu quelques années auparavant avec son oncle et il avait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre, à sortir de sa tristesse et même encore à présent c'était un sujet qu'il préférait éviter. Après cette mort, il pensait avoir eu et ressenti toutes les peines possibles et inimaginables, mais il s'était trompé. Perdre Harry le tuait, littéralement. Il aurait préféré connaître le repos éternel plutôt que de subir autant de souffrance. Son esprit lui renvoyait sans cesse des souvenirs ou des images avec le bouclé, cela l'empêchait de dormir. Une semaine que le démon avait quitté ce monde et une semaine que le chasseur broyait du noir et regardait son état se détériorer. Des cernes presque noirs se creusaient en dessous de ses yeux, son visage était tiré par la fatigué et il ne parvenait plus à fermer les paupières. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus, il ne sortait plus. A longueur de temps, il restait enroulé dans sa couverture, couché sur le lit d'un hôtel à pleurer. Il pleurait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir utilisé toute l'eau présente dans son corps. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et bouffis, dénudés de toute lueur de vie. D'ailleurs, il ne vivait plus. Il survivait, il se contentait simplement de respirer mais à l'intérieur il était mort. Tout était éteint, sombre et détruit. Sa santé mentale et physique subissait une dégradation spectaculaire. En fait, Louis se laissait mourir. Lentement, parce qu'il voulait souffrir. Il voulait souffrir pour avoir laissé son copain se battre seul, pour ne pas être venu le couvrir et prendre ce couteau dans son flanc à sa place, pour l'avoir regardé mourir entre ses bras sans ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Et s'ils avaient eu une mine chance de lui venir en aide ? Aucun d'eux n'avait saisis cette opportunité. Alors oui, le châtain méritait de connaître la douleur aussi. La perte, l'abandon et la tristesse le rongeait petit à petit, il n'était plus qu'un corps sans force et sans conviction pour vivre. Un fantôme. Un être sans âme. Le regard vide, brisé. Pourquoi continuer de vivre alors que la seule personne qui le maintenait debout venait de mourir ? Harry avait disparu et il avait emporté son être entier avec lui dans son sommeil éternel.

Ses amis lui laissaient de l'espace pour respirer un peu, mais ils s'en faisaient vraiment pour lui. Niall essayait de lui parler, mais Louis se contentait de lâcher un grognement de mécontentement et remonter la couverture sur sa tête pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas discuter de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être seul. Liam tentait de le raisonner un peu, mais encore une fois il n'obtenait aucune réponse en retour. Zayn, lui, restait en retrait sans rien dire, mais il était réellement triste aussi. Il avait perdu un des siens et voir le châtain dans cet état était insupportable. L'atmosphère était toujours tendue, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche quand ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire, maintenant que l'apocalypse était déjouée et que les démons restaient cachés, ils n'avaient plus rien pour s'occuper. De plus, ils ne ressentaient pas du tout l'envie de chasser. Liam retournait quelques fois au paradis pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait et il revenait toujours en disant que tout était normal. Enfin, presque... Il était tout à fait clair que Louis n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se renfermait dans son silence, il refusait de toucher à la nourriture, il sortait simplement du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Les jets d'eau lui frappaient le corps comme si on essayait de le tuer à chaque fois, mais au moins le bruit lui permettait de pleurer sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Toutefois, le pire avait sûrement été quand il avait refusé de venir assister à l'enterrement de Harry. Son meilleur ami s'était assis sur le bord du lit ce jour-là et lui avait demandé d'au moins sortir pour prendre un peu l'air et Louis lui avait littéralement hurlé dessus, explosant en sanglots. Mettre le bouclé en dessous de la terre signifiait que tout était fini et lui ne voulait pas réalisé que c'était réellement terminé. Il pensait encore que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar et qu'en ouvrant les yeux il allait retrouver le visage de son petit-ami en face de lui, endormi comme le bébé tout à fait adorable qu'il était. Mais il n'avait rien de tout cela, seulement un lit vide et froid. Comme son cœur, chaque battement le détruisait un peu plus. Pour lui, c'était devenu impossible de vivre et de respirer correctement sans sa moitié.

Voilà maintenant deux heures que Niall était dans la chambre, seul avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, pour ne pas changer, tandis que le blond cherchait une quelconque affaire à résoudre sur internet. Quelque chose pour le divertir, au moins. Pour tous leur changer le moral. Il poussa un soupir, n'ayant rien trouvé de très florissant, et ferma son ordinateur avant de se lever pour aller chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur de la petite cuisine. Il s'adossa au plan de travail et observa le salon vide, uniquement éclairé par la lampe. Tout était plongé dans le noir. Leurs vies étaient plongées dans le noir depuis cet incident. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, ils le savaient, mais les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger s'ils passaient leurs jours à se regarder mourir à petit feu. Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, il entra dans la chambre du châtain et alla ouvrir les volets ainsi que les grands rideaux opaques qui descendaient jusqu'au sol, son meilleur ami lâcha un grognement et cacha son visage sous la couverture. La pièce sentait le renfermé, la poussière et la mort. Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais envahir l'atmosphère et les petits rayons du soleil la réchauffer.

**« Allez Tomlinson, debout. »**

En réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à un simple grondement qui ressemblait presque à un bruit d'animal. Le blond soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ayant comme vue la couverture et le dos de son ami. Il posa doucement une main sur le tissu et tira dessus, il savait qu'il aurait le droit de se faire crier dessus, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour le voir continuer à vivre alors il le ferait toute la journée. Le chasseur poussa un soupir, sans bouger pour autant. Il n'avait plus aucune force, pour rien faire, pour respirer, pour vivre ou pour continuer d'espérer. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était pathétique à agir ainsi, mais comment réagir quand la personne que vous aimez se fait tuer sous vos yeux et que vous, impuissant, ne pouvez rien y faire ? Juste la regarder perdre la vie, voir les étincelles quitter ses yeux, une larme rouler sur sa joue et sa poitrine cessait de se lever au rythme de sa respiration. Jamais, dans sa carrière, Louis n'avait vécu ou vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible et traumatisant.

**« On va aller manger un bout, j'ai vu un fast-food en bas de la rue, comme on aime ! »**

Aucune réponse, encore. Même la nourriture et ses plaisirs d'avant ne le faisaient plus réagir. Niall en avait plus qu'assez d'être enfermé entre quatre murs dans un hôtel miteux, de devoir attendre la visite de Liam ou Zayn pour pouvoir aller prendre l'air et se balader un peu. Mais seul, ce n'était plus aussi vivant. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, même d'un sujet triste, il avait besoin de son meilleur ami et pas d'une épave qui passe ses journées à broyer du noir dans un lit. Ils avaient empêché l'apocalypse, le retour de Lucifer sur Terre, ils auraient dû s'en réjouir, ils auraient dû fêter cette victoire, seulement la mort d'Harry avait été un choc pour tous. Un obstacle à ce bonheur. Encore plus pour Louis qui était amoureux de lui, qui tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, qui se serait sacrifié pour qu'il continue à vivre à sa place.

Niall avait décidé, après près d'une semaine, de ne plus laisser son meilleur ami couler. Il allait plonger et le sauver, le ramener à la surface, le reconstruire et lui venir en lui fournissant des bouées. Des bouées face à la vie. Puis petit à petit, il lui apprendrait à affronter les vagues, à retirer ses protections et nager sans craindre de s'enfoncer dans les eaux sombres et glaciales. Ils n'étaient pas parvenu là pour que le châtain décide de ne plus croire en la vie, alors, sans même demander quoi que ce soit, le blond retira les couvertures. Le garçon allongé dans le lit était simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt appartenant au bouclé, cela faisait beaucoup de peine à voir, recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale et à l'apparence... Mort. L'irlandais lui saisit le bras et le ramena au bout du lit, au début il se débattit pour rester allongé mais finir par se laisser faire en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune force. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans la salle de bain à côté, il venait de lui faire couler un bon bain chaud qui nettoierait toute la saleté sur son corps, et qui détendrait ses muscles noués. Le regard absent et éteint du chasseur fixait le mur en face de lui, le visage impassible alors que son ami l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pour lui retirer ses vêtements. La nudité n'était pas un problème dans une situation pareille, il l'aida à glisser dans l'eau, tandis qu'il ramenait ses genoux contre son torse et posa son menton dessus. Niall prit un gant de toilette et un savon posé à côté pour laver lui laver le dos, doucement, sans rien dire. Le silence emplissait la pièce, seulement comblé par le bruit des gouttes et du frottement du gant sur sa peau. Il lui lava les cheveux et toutes les parties du corps qu'il lui laissait accéder, et avec un peu de courage Louis finit le travail en gardant le visage fermé et le regard rivé sur le robinet devant lui, ou bien le carrelage blanc sur les murs.

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure, ils furent prêt à sortir. Le châtain était propre, habillé et avait retrouvé la volonté de se tenir debout. Liam était revenu entre deux, il lui lança un regard désolé et serra gentiment son épaule. Il resterait là le temps de leur sortie pour ranger un peu la chambre d'hôtel, tout nettoyer et airer. Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce, Niall le mena vers le fast-food dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt, pas trop plein et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils n'avaient en plus de se retrouver dans un endroit bondé de monde. Ils entrèrent et choisirent une table au fond, près de la vitre. Directement, le plus vieux riva ses yeux sur la carte, même s'il savait qu'il ne toucherait pas à la nourriture. Son estomac refusait toute forme de nourriture depuis près d'une semaine. Le serveur arriva, prit leur commande et repartit. Le blond joua avec la fourchette posé à sa droit avant de se lancer, quitte à ne pas avoir de réponse.

**« Écoute Lou, je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que je n'ai jamais perdu une personne qui me tenait à coeur. Toi, tu as traversé des tas de merdiers mais tu t'en es toujours sorti. Regarde, avec ton oncle par exemple. Oui, tu as mit du temps à t'en remettre mais tu en es ressorti beaucoup plus fort. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose que perdre quelqu'un dont on est amoureux, quoi que... Finalement, c'est la même douleur qui te bouffe de l'intérieur.** _Il vit son meilleur ami inspirer et sa mâchoire se contracter._ **Pourtant, je suis certain que tu peux faire pareil maintenant. Pas tout de suite, évidemment. Je sais que tu es fort, que tu es capable de tenir la tête haute pour lui, de te battre, de continuer à vivre. Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi, ou pour Liam que tu dois faire ça, mais aussi pour sa mémoire.** _Il tendit les mains et vint prendre celles du châtain dans les siennes, elles tremblaient._ **Je ne le connaissais pas tellement, mais je suis certain qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu t'infliges tout cela, que tu laisses tout s'effondrer, que tu te laisses mourir. Je suis convaincu que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as le droit d'être triste, détruit et en colère, mais pas de gâcher ta vie ainsi. Je déteste te voir ainsi Louis, tu te contentes de respirer et de dormir toute la journée, et... »**

**« Et quoi Niall, hein ? Tu veux que je saute au ciel en souriant ? Et comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il voulait ? Tu le détestais, putain ! C'est complètement égoïste ce que tu me dis là, tu le sais ça ? Tu veux que je fasse sembler que tout va bien pour que toi tu ai la conscience tranquille, mais je vais te dire...** _Il recula ses mains brusquement et les cacha sous la table._ **Un vrai meilleur ami, c'est celui qui est prêt à plonger pour venir rattraper l'autre, c'est celui qui accepte de se sentir détruit aussi. Alors, je suis désolé si ça te dérange que je sois ainsi, mais bordel je l'aimais comme un dingue et tu ne peux pas me demander de tirer un trait sur ça comme si ce n'était qu'une amourette. »**

**« Louis... Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela... Je veux simplement t'aider à aller mieux, je suis tellement impuissant, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour te faire sentir mieux. »**

**« Désolé d'être direct comme ça, mais je pense que c'était mieux quand tu la fermais. »**

Niall sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, jamais son ami ne s'était montré aussi cruel avec lui, aussi méchant. La peine et la colère le faisait parler ainsi, bien évidemment, mais ça restait dur à entendre et à encaisser. Ses yeux étaient vides et sombres, comme s'il était prêt à bondir au dessus de la table pour venir l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Bien entendu, il comprenait sa position, son mal de coeur et son envie d'abandonner, mais les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler ainsi. Harry n'aurait jamais voulu le voir agir de cette manière, de le voir énervé contre tout le monde, aussi détruit et abattu. Oui, en tant que meilleur ami, l'irlandais se devait d'être présent pour lui, pour l'aider à se relever quand il se prenait les pieds dans une embuscade, à sauter au dessus des obstacles, à l'élever toujours plus haut. Mais, ce n'était pas facile de rester impassible en le regardant se détruire lui-même sans pouvoir rien y faire. Jamais, depuis toutes ces années d'amitié, ils ne s'étaient grandement disputés au point de s'abandonner, alors cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Lui n'allait pas baisser les bras, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Liam et Zayn pour lui venir en aide.

Mais, avant que le blond n'ai eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, un serveur vint vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Un hamburger maison avec de la salade puis une boîte d'ailerons de poulet et des frites. On ne changeait pas les bonne habitudes tout de même. Et Louis avait besoin de se nourrir un peu, de reprendre des forces, parce que depuis qu'ils avaient empêché l'apocalypse il n'avait pas touché à beaucoup de nourriture. Une barre de chocolat et une pomme, peut-être. Rien de plus. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas abstenu de vider des tas de bouteilles de bières. Niall ne comptait même plus le nombre de cadavres qu'il avait retrouvé au sol ou sur la table du salon de la chambre d'hôtel. Le serveur finit de noter leur commande dans son petit carnet de hocha la tête tout en faisant demi-tour. On leur apporta leur soda assez rapidement, le châtain joua avec sa paille avant de finir par boire presque la moitié de son grand verre transparent. Son ami l'observa, avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

**« Je pense que tu devrais aller sur sa tombe. »**

**« Niall...** _Commença à râler l'autre garçon en soupirant._ »

**« Non mais je ne rigole pas, tu le devrais vraiment. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour toi aussi. Pour vous deux. C'est important. Je sais que ce sera compliqué, mais tu te dois de le faire. »**

**« Je n'en ai pas envie, je n'en aurais pas la force... »**

**« Louis, rien que pour sa mémoire tu dois te forcer à y aller. Même si ce n'est qu'une seule minute. Tu en as besoin aussi, je le sais. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne vis pas dans mon corps. »**

**« Non, mais je te connais depuis des années et je sais quand tu vas mal. Je le vois dans tes yeux et dans ton comportement. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre en repoussant tes démons, ce n'est même pas un jeu de mot.** _Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque._ **Écoute, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à abandonner, tu dois continuer à te battre et à marcher pour Harry, comme tu le faisais avant. Je ne te demande pas de sourire, de sauter de joie et toutes ces niaiseries, mais au moins que tu arrête de t'enfoncer, que tu redeviennes le Louis que je connais. »**

**« Le Louis que tu connais, il est fou amoureux et il a perdu la personne qui lui tenait le plus à coeur. »**

**« Mais le Louis que je connais, il a des amis qui sont là pour le soutenir. »**

Et pour appuyer ses mots, Niall tendit ses mains pour inviter celles de son ami à rejoindre les siennes. Les pupilles océan le scrutèrent un moment, il hésita avant de finalement glisser ses mains dedans. Le coeur du blond se réchauffa et Louis se sentait déjà un peu mieux, du moins assez entouré pour savoir qu'il ne tomberait plus aussi bas que là où il était. Pourtant, l'idée même de se rendre sur la tombe du bouclé le rendait malade. Savoir que son corps mort, son squelette, se trouvait sous cette couche de terre, à se faire ronger par le temps et les vers ça lui donnait envie d'exploser de colère. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain qui tuait des monstres, parce qu'il était impuissant face à cette situation. Il savait qu'il aurait envie de retirer cette tombe, de creuser la terre et ouvrir la boite en bois pour le sortir de là et le garder à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Au moins, il aurait un souvenir de son visage, réellement, et pas uniquement dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait même pas un seul cliché de lui pour au moins ne pas oublier sa beauté, la forme de ses lèvres, sa mâchoire bien dessinée et ses yeux verts perçants, tous ces détails... C'était assez répugnant comme vision, de vivre avec un mort. Mais c'était comme vivre à moitié mort, avec lui-même.

**« Merci Ni'. Je suis désolé de te traiter comme ça, toi et les autres. Simplement je... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. C'est très compliqué de faire face à ça. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'est effondré sur moi et que je ne suis pas assez fort pour le relever. Il m'écrase, m'oppresse et j'étouffe. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons assez de force pour t'aider avec Liam et Zayn. Tous ensemble, on y parviendra. Je te le jure. »**

Niall serra ses mains et se recula ensuite pour laisser le serveur poser leurs assiettes sur la table. Ce n'était pas le repas le plus saint au monde, ni l'endroit le plus luxueux, mais ils étaient réunis et déterminés à se remettre sur pieds. Peu importe combien cela leur coûterait et tous les sacrifices qu'ils devaient faire. Ca en valait le coup. Pour ceux qui étaient tombés, pour les anges morts, pour Anna et pour Harry. Ils allaient continuer le combat, reprendre la route et sauver des vies.

 

 

 

  * * *

   
   
Zayn, appuyé contre le capot de la voiture, fume sa deuxième cigarette de la journée. Les humains ont tout de même quelques bonnes idées et la nicotine lui permet de s'évader un peu. Quand ce ne sont pas ces bouteilles d'alcool qui lui brûlent la cage thoracique, même les flammes de l'enfer ne lui ont jamais procuré un tel effet. C'est comme une régénérescence, une nouvelle naissance. Avec ça, avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang on se sent tout de suite invincible. Et pendant quelques heures, il oublie tout ses problèmes, il les laisse derrière et se tient debout devant le vide. Cette adrénaline qui court dans ses veines, elle est tellement agréable qu'il serait tenté d'y goûter tous les jours. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas raisonnable, alors il se contente d'un ou deux verres, d'un paquet de cigarette et parfois des joints. Il évite d'aller dans l'excès, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente planer un peu. Puis, cela lui permet de faire abstraction de tous les problèmes qui leur tombent dessus en ce moment. La mort d'Harry étant le pire de tous, bien évidemment. Voir Louis effondrer lui broie le coeur, il compatit parce qu'il sait ce que ça fait de perdre une personne qu'on aime, de se sentir tomber dans un trou sans fond. Entouré de noir, d'humide et de mains qui viennent vous pousser encore plus vers le bas. Seulement, lui, a eu la chance d'être à nouveau réuni avec son bien-aimé. Il n'était pas mort, mais c'était tout comme, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se voir, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus du même monde. Un ange déchu devenu un démon ne pouvait se permettre d'entretenir des liens avec un être céleste pur et saint. Lui qui était rempli de péchés, de démons qui lui collaient à la peau et dont il ne pouvait se défaire sans s'arrêter son être entier. L'alcool, la drogue, la mort, le sang, le sexe, les meurtres, les victimes innocentes... Il a fait du mal, il a tué, il a dérobé des âmes pour combler un démon duquel il se croyait redevable de l'avoir sauvé de la débauche, d'être un simple mortel. Son sort était devenu bien pire, il avait connu des moments où il aurait préféré être capable de mourir d'un coup de couteau dans le coeur. Parce que, même s'il ne ressentait rien, sa cage thoracique n'avait cessé de le démanger.  
   
Allongé là, sur le capot crasseux d'une voiture, il observait le ciel prendre doucement les couleurs de la nuit. La fumée de sa cigarette allant le rejoindre pour s'y perdre. Depuis une semaine, ils n'avaient presque rien fait. Ils n'avaient pas bougés de cet hôtel en bas de route, ils se contentaient de rester là. D'attendre que Louis aille mieux. Puis, ils étaient près de la tombe d'Harry. Zayn s'y était rendu deux fois, pour la regarder, sentir ce poids sur ses épaules et parler un peu. A voix basse, seul, mais ce n'était pas grave s'il passait pour un fou. Tout le monde faisait ça après tout, non ? Pour être en paix avec son âme. Et, en s'étant installé devant cette pierre tombale, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait dû faire ses excuses au bouclé, pour tout ce dans quoi il l'avait entraîné. Pour l'avoir obligé à tuer des innocents et aller contre sa nature et faire de lui un monstre qu'il n'était pas. Le seul monstre ici, c'était lui. Tout ça, simplement parce qu'il avait voulu sauver la vie de la personne qu'il aimait. Était-ce seulement une faute ? Il était certain du contraire, mais leur Père en avait décidé ainsi, et on ne s'opposait pas à ses ordres, jamais. Alors, il avait fait avec, même si il en souffrait atrocement encore maintenant. De ne pas pouvoir s'assurer un avenir avec celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui.  
   
**« Je te cherchais. »**  
   
Liam venait d'arriver en un battement d'ailes. Le métis tourna la tête vers lui, sans pour autant se relever, le voyant avancer vers lui lentement, les mains enfoui dans son long manteau beige. Il ne dit rien de plus et vint finalement prendre place à ses côtés, s'asseyant simplement. Au bout de quelques secondes, et après avoir recraché sa fumée, le démon se redressa pour être assit aussi. Les jambes croisées, il joua avec les fils qui dépassaient du trou de son jean au niveau de son genou.  
   
**« Louis et Niall sont rentrés. »**  
**« Comment ils vont ? »**  
**« Bien, enfin selon Niall Louis va un peu mieux. Il s'est décidé à ne plus se laisser mourir dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. »**  
**« Je me sens mal pour lui... C'est de ma faute tout ce qui lui est arrivé. »**  
**« Non Zayn, tu sais que c'est Alastor qui... »**  
**« Liam, j'ai tué son oncle. Il s'est vengé et forcément je devais le tuer aussi. Je l'ai attiré à Alastor, résultat... Il a perdu Harry. Je sais ce que je dis, je le sens brûler à l'intérieur. »**  
**« C'est les remords. »**  
**« Faut croire qu'il me reste une part de mon existence en tant qu'humain. »**  
**« Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, t'expliquer avec lui. »**  
**« Là, il a simplement envie de m'étrangler et me découper ensuite en morceau. Je le sens d'ici. Il dégage trop de colère. »**  
**« Pourtant, tu devras bien le faire un jour. »**  
**« Oui, mais je le laisse d'abord gérer ça. Il n'a pas besoin d'une personne en plus pour l'enfoncer, il est déjà assez détruit comme ça. »**  
**« Alors... Tu comptes faire quoi ? »**  
**« Comment ça ? »**  
**« Avec les autres démons ? Maintenant qu'Alastor est mort, que l'apocalypse est empêché, que les bagues sont en lieu sûr, tu vas faire quoi ? »**  
   
Ça, c'était une question qui lui tournait encore en tête. A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune once d'idée. Retourner avec les siens ? Il ne s'y sentait même pas chez lui. Ils étaient au courant pour la mort d'Alastor, il entendait leurs voix, leurs cris de colère et leur rage. Rester ici ? Ils finiraient pas le trouver et le tuer pour avoir été un traître. Après tout, ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi, il ne ferait plus de mal à quiconque comme cela. Mais avant, de prendre une décision, il avait des choses à régler. Parler à Louis, parler avec Liam, rassembler ses affaires. Et enfin il pourrait voir les possibilités. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Le temps était court, il filait à la vitesse d'un éclair devant ses yeux. D'un côté, il devait rejoindre ceux de son espèce parce qu'ils finiraient par se douter de quelque chose, mais il détestait être avec eux et subir toutes les horreurs qu'il devra encore accomplir. Et d'un autre côté, il refusait d'abandonner encore une fois Liam. Il ne voulait pas encore briser une promesse.  
   
**«** **Je ne sais pas.** _Soupira-t-il finalement en coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour tirer dessus._ **C'est le bazar en bas, ça discute beaucoup. Mais... Je ne veux pas y retourner. »**  
**« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux te cacher. »**  
**« Ils finiront pas me retrouver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils ont des traqueurs. Je vais devoir y retourner pour montrer qu'Alastor n'est pas mort en vain même si... Même si je n'attendais que ça, qu'il crève. »**  
**« Oh, tu vas y retourner alors ? »**  
**« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire Liam ? Hein ?! T'as une putain de solution toi, peut-être ? »**  
   
Énervé, le basané descendit du capot de la voiture et écrasa son mégot avec le talon de sa chaussure. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix, il essayait de repousser le moment fatal mais il savait qu'il devrait y replonger. Là-bas, aux Enfers, cet endroit infâme où se trouvait sa vraie nature actuelle. Celle qu'il essayait de repousser et de refouler, en vain. Il devait s'avouer vaincu, s'y soumettre. Parce qu'il était ainsi, un rejet, un déchet, un corps sans âme qui était né pour tuer et faire couler le sang. Un démon cruel et avide d'horreurs. Pourtant, ces mots s'opposaient totalement à ce qu'il était réellement. Avant, il sauvait des vies, il rendait les âmes bonnes et saines, il empêchait les désastres. Alors que maintenant... C'était lui qui tuait les gens, c'était lui qui le provoquait ce désastre. Il avait subi une dégradation si vive et douloureuse que l'impact lui avait brisé son être entier. Ses ailes blanches avaient brûlés, s'étaient consumées pour devenir ce liquide noir et visqueux qui coulait dans ses veines. Ce mal, cette atrocité, qui l'habitait et le rongeait jusqu'à l'engloutir totalement.  
   
**«** **T'es un ange, pas vrai ? T'es sensé trouver des réponses, des échappatoires, alors dis moi ? Quel est mon sort ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** _Le châtain descendit du capot et vint se placer face à lui._ **T'es un putain d'égoïste, tu le sais ça ? Je me suis sacrifié pour toi. J'ai accusé tous les coups, toutes les insultes pour que tu ai la vie sauve, j'ai plongé la tête la première dans les flammes des Enfers pour sauver tes fesses et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est ça ? Bien entendu que je vais devoir y retourner. C'est là-bas que je suis maintenant. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, non... C'est seulement la mienne. C'est ma faute parce que je t'aime bien trop pour accepter de te voir couler, je préfère prendre toutes les sentences, subir à ta place plutôt que de t'infliger un quart de ce que j'ai pu vivre. Je suis détruit. Totalement. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais. Je t'ai perdu. Tu le sais autant que moi que nous deux...** _Zayn passa une main tremblante sur son visage et ravala la bile dans sa gorge._ **Que nous deux c'est impossible, voué à l'échec. Nous ne sommes plus du même monde. Et je suis désolé si je t'abandonne en disant ça, si je brise la seule promesse qu'on a pu se faire mais... Je n'en peux plus. Je suis épuisé de devoir repousser tous ces sentiments désagréables et dévastateurs qui me rongent, qui m'assomment chaque seconde un peu plus. Je t'aime. Et je t'aime tellement que ça me brise. Je me bats, depuis tout ce temps, pour un amour qui m'est interdit. Je n'ai rien, rien du tout à part un baiser en cinq ans. Je suis fatigué d'attendre de te voir, d'attendre un simple contact alors qu'il nous est refusé de même nous parler. Là, je suis en train de briser toutes les règles. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Je vais te dire, j'étais prêt à me battre pendant une éternité pour toi, je le suis toujours, pourtant... Je crois qu'il est tant que je te laisse partir. Je ne t'abandonne pas Liam, je te rends juste ta liberté. Je... »**  
   
Il ferma les paupières pour effacer la larme qui menaçait de couler. Ses mains tremblaient et il serra les poings. Les mots étaient durs, tranchants, chacun était un coup de poignard dans le coeur, pour Liam comme pour lui. Il avait du mal à les faire sortir d'entre ses lèvres, ils lui brûlaient la gorge, comme s'il crachait du feu ardent à chaque son. Ils étaient détruits, en pièces, l'un l'autre. Deux cordes déchirées, deux liens cassés. Le châtain le regardait, secouant la tête parfois, incapable de dire quoi que soit. C'était un ange, mais son coeur battait à une telle vitesse qu'il était prêt à lui transpercer la poitrine pour s'enfuir. Il était brisé, brisé d'écoutes ces paroles, de voir l'être qu'il aimé totalement mort de l'intérieur. Plus aucune flamme, à part celles de l'enfer qui bouillonnait en lui.  
   
**« Je vais partir de ta vie, m'effacer. A jamais. Crois moi, ça me tue autant que toi, j'ai du mal à le dire, à le penser, mais... Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux. Pour qu'on vive enfin sans avoir la peur que l'autre meurt. Je suis désolé Liam, je suis vraiment désolé si je casse tout ce qu'on a construit, seulement nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous détruire ainsi. C'est impossible, invivable. N'oublie jamais que je t'aimerai tellement longtemps et tellement loin que même les étoiles seront jalouses de voir notre amour tout là-haut. Je t'aime, et ça me ronge. Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je fais ça. Je vais... Je vais rester ici jusqu'à que Louis aille mieux, jusqu'à ce que je lui ai parlé et ensuite... Ensuite, je m'en irais. Et tu me retiendras pas. Compris ? C'est la seule promesse que tu dois faire, de ne pas me retenir, ok ? Parce que c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Puis, je disparaîtrais de ta vie. A jamais. Pour ton bien, pour le mien, pour notre bien. A tous les deux. »**  
   
   
Et là, avant même que Liam n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, de s'opposer aux propos du métis, une grande lumière blanche s'abattit sur eux. D'un coup, elle descendait directement du ciel. Une aura lumineuse, brillante, qui les aspira. Tous les deux. Ils s'élevaient et s'envolaient, ensemble, pour les dépasser, ces étoiles.


	26. Chapter 26

Un endroit saint, vivant, de la verdure, le chant des oiseaux, l'air frais, le jour, un grand soleil. Voilà le décor dans lequel les deux garçons venaient de se réveiller. Zayn fut le premier à être debout, il frotta l'herbe sur ses coudes et tourna sur lui-même pour observer les lieux. Tout était bien trop tranquille. Cela faisait presque peur d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il disait adieu à son amant sous un ciel sombre et étoilé. D'ailleurs, il le vit bientôt allongé dans l'herbe lui aussi, encore inconscient. Cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Sans réfléchir, il accourut vers lui et se pencha pour secouer son épaule, le châtain poussa un grognement mais reprit ses esprits bien vite. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois et retira un peu de terre de sa joue alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient petit à petit à la lumière vive du jour. Avec l'aide du basané, il se releva et regarda partout autour de lui. Quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, son coeur rata un battement, il avait du mal à y croire. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux ici.  
   
   
**« Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve encore ? »**  
   
   
Liam posa une main sur le bras du basané, directement son regard sombre capta le sien et il était prêt à tout entendre. Bien qu'il ait trouvé le courage de l'abandonner quelques temps avant, pour son bien cependant, il n'était pas capable de le faire encore une fois. Tout était déjà brisé en lui, en mille morceaux.  
   
   
**« Zayn... Nous sommes au paradis. »**  
**« Q.. Quoi ? »**  
**« Je reconnais cet endroit. »**  
**« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne peux pas monter ici, c'est interdit. »**  
**« Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. »**  
   
   
De la panique mélangé à de l'incompréhension. Le regard du métis vagabondait partout, il cherchait des indices, des indications. Que faisait-il ici alors que l'entrée au paradis lui était interdite ? Qu'en était-il de leurs amis ? Encore une fois, trop de questions sans réponses. D'un coup, en quelques secondes, en un temps éclair, ils s'étaient retrouvés au dessus des nuages, au dessus du ciel. Sans même une seule explication. Ils étaient là, debout au milieu de l'herbe, une long pleine qui s'étendait loin. Très loin. Quelques arbres aux alentours, des rochers, même des chants d'oiseaux. Un endroit bucolique. Ils étaient perdus. Surtout le métis, il se sentait un peu étouffer. Il n'était pas censé se trouver ici, il ne savait pas qui les y avait envoyé, mais il risquait la mort en restant planté là. Alors, il fit un tour sur lui-même, pour trouver un chemin, avant de foncer droit devant lui. Tant pis, il devait s'enfuir. Seulement, Liam n'était pas de cet avis, il courut après lui et saisit son bras pour qu'il s'arrête. Il était essoufflé, son regard était perdu et il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Ce fut l'ange qui dû, pour l'apaiser, poser ses mains en coupe autour de ses joues, ses pouces caressaient doucement ses pommettes. Il semblait reprendre son souffle avec lenteur, ses yeux s'étaient finalement fixés dans les siens.  
   
   
**« Zayn... Faut que tu te calme. »**  
**« Je dois partir d'ici, je dois m'enfuir. Si je reste je... Je.... »**  
**« Écoute, je pense que nous sommes ici pour une raison particulière. Tu n'y es pas entré par toi-même, alors tu ne risque rien. Reste près de moi. »**  
**« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on fasse ça alors que je te disais adieu il y a quelques minutes à peine. »**  
**« Peut-être que, justement, cette décision n'est pas faîte pour nous. »**  
**« C'est complètement fou. »**  
   
   
Et les mots n'étaient même pas assez forts pour décrire ce que le métis ressentait. C'était un capharnaüm de mauvais pressentiments, d'anxiété et de colère. Contre lui-même et contre le monde entier. Il était prêt, après des mois de lutte, à laisser Liam vivre sa vie, à l'abandonner lâchement pour ne plus l'emmener dans cette vie de débauche et de souffrance. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour le bonheur de celui qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps, il était prêt à tout faire pour l'éloigner du mal, préserver ses belles et fragiles ailes intactes de la menace extérieure. Les choses s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées jusqu'à là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau à l'entrepôt, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il avait toujours l'impression de le mettre en danger en restant auprès de lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait pris le courage de le repousser, de le laisser faire sa vie de son côté, on le ramenait au paradis par il ne sait quelle foutue tour de magie. Il se demandait sérieusement si ce n'était pas une blague, si on ne jouait pas encore avec son esprit pour le rendre fou. Pourtant, l'emprise du châtain sur lui était bien réelle. L'électricité qui passait entre leurs corps, le doux contact de sa peau, les frissons, son souffle chaud contre son visage tellement ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Comment pouvait-il le laisser s'enfuir de son existence, l'effacer, après cela ?  
   
Il le regardait, il regardait son visage calme et laiteux, ses yeux chocolats qui essayaient de l'apaiser, en même temps que les cercles qu'il traçait avec son pouce sur sa main. Il le regardait et le comprenait. Il comprenait que non, il ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui. Liam était sa faiblesse, certes, mais également sa force. S'il avait su tenir, pendant toutes ces années, c'était parce qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, de se dire qu'ils allaient finir par se retrouver dans de meilleures conditions. Pendant près de cinq ans, il s'était bercé d'illusion. Parce que rien n'allait mieux. Leurs deux clans étaient toujours en guerre, leur amour était impossible. Voué à l'échec. On avait brûlé ses ailes et la chute avait été bien trop brutale pour qu'il sache un jour se relever totalement. Il aurait besoin d'aide et il ne trouvait que dans les bras du châtain, personne d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. C'était lui, à jamais, gravé dans son coeur. A l'intérieur de son être tout entier. Jamais rien ne pourra s'opposer à cela ou le faire changer d'avis, pas même si l'univers complet se liguait contre lui. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, et il angoissait que sa présence dans un endroit interdit ne nuise à Liam.  
   
   
**« Zee, détends toi, je t'en prie. Il doit y avoir une raison, tu ne... »**  
**« Bonjour messieurs. »**  
   
   
Une voix d'homme venait de retentir dans l'air, interrompant le châtain dans ses propos. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers cette voix, une homme d'une trentaine d'années venait d'apparaître en plein milieu de la plaine. Il portait un costume bien cintré noir, une barbe de quelques jours noire, la même couleur que ses cheveux. Un ange et pas n'importe lequel. Il reconnut Liam et vint le saluer poliment, Il posa une main sur son épaule et il lui sourit. Zayn restait en arrière, il ne savait pas quoi vraiment dire ou faire. Il analysait la situation, les environs, avec vigilance.  
   
   
**« Zayn, je te présente Essaim, l'ange de... »**  
**« La noblesse du coeur, je sais ouais. »**  
**« Tu es tellement rempli de colère. »**  
   
   
L'ange avança vers le métis, sa main avancée vers sa joue, mais il se dégagea de son emprise en lâchant un petit grognement. Il détestait par dessous tout qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il voulait avoir des réponses, savoir pourquoi il se trouvait ici alors que ça lui était formellement interdit. Essaim le regardait avec intrigue, la tête légèrement penchée comme s'il essayait de lire à travers. Les êtres célestes faisaient tous ça, ils détaillaient chaque humain, chaque monstre, ou peu importe la nature, qui se trouvait devant eux pour mieux les comprendre. Pour trouver un plan d'attaque, un endroit où frapper. Là où se trouvait, généralement, le point de faiblesse. Et ils appuyaient, ils donnaient des coups et d'une manière tellement transparente et cachée que ça en devenait malsain. Malgré leurs ailes, leurs auréoles au dessus de la tête, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment saint et sans côté vils. Tous possédaient une face enfoui sous un masque souriant et sage. Zayn le savait parfaitement, il connaissait chaque tactique, parce qu'il les avait utilisés lui aussi. Avant. Avant sa chute. Avant sa destruction. Avant que tout ne soit devenu noir et horrible. Un vrai cauchemar. L'enfer sur terre.  
   
Enfin, presque. Ils avaient su l'éviter tout de même. Par un grand travail d'équipe et de soutient. Ils avaient réussi à repousser le mal et c'était une bonne chose, malgré les pertes. Malgré la mort de Harry. Mais ça, ils essayaient tous de ne pas y penser. Un sujet tabou. Essaim plissa les yeux, il l'examinait encore. Liam les observait, intrigué. Et le métis serrait la mâchoire pour ne pas tout envoyer voler. Parce que lui n'avait plus cette chance, à présent. Lui, il vivait dans la crasse, dans la terreur. Sous la terre. Dans le noir. Il évoluait dans l'ombre. Et quand il parvenait à se mettre debout, on lui donnait des coups pour le faire tomber à nouveau au sol. Humide. Il ne ressentait plus rien, et ça, ça le tuait encore plus que de tout ressentir.  
   
   
**« Tu comptes me mater pendant des heures là ? »**  
**«** **Je crois, que tu veux savoir...** _L'ange se tourna pour les voir tous les deux._ **Que vous voulez connaître la raison de votre présence ici ? »**  
**« Ce ne serait pas trop demandé, oui, en effet.»**  
   
   
Essaim hocha la tête et la leva vers le ciel, les yeux rivés sur sa couleur bleue. Aucun nuage. Tout était lisse et clair. Sans défauts, sans ombres, sans tâches. La perfection. Chose que Zayn n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, lui qui vivait dans l'ombre et dans le sang. Il n'avait pas vu quelque chose de blanc et de pur pendant des années. Puis... Liam était revenu dans sa vie. Par un grand hasard, même s'il avait toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient pas être réunis un jour ou l'autre, peu importe où et quand. Et son retour dans son existence, dans son quotidien avait tout fait basculé, comme si l'ange avait eu le pouvoir de le revenir à la raison. Il savait déjà, bien avant, qu'il devait en finir avec Alastor, mais son instinct lui dictait de continuer ainsi. De ne pas fuir son destin, sa nature. Aussi noire et douloureuse soit-elle. Il était sans coeur, certes, mais cela ne lui ôtait pas les douleurs psychologiques. Les coups, les blessures, les plaies, il pouvait les soigner. D'un claquement de doigt. Il pouvait faire exploser la tête de ses rivales en un clignement de paupières.  
   
Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas disparaître le feu brûlant qui consumait son être et qui prenait sans cesse le dessus. Et ça, tout ce cauchemar, il aimerait que ça cesse vite. Il préférait même mourir que de devoir vivre des milliers d'années ainsi. Il ne le supporterait pas. Peut-être était-ce la solution en fin de compte, la mort. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il abandonnerait Liam, alors qu'il lui avait tant de fois promis le contraire, et il ne trahissait jamais ses paroles. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le voir partir, à le laisser survivre seul dans cette nature hostile. Son rôle, même s'il n'était plus un enfant de Dieu, était de le protéger. De veiller à ce qu'il soit constamment en sécurité. Peu importe le prix que ça lui coûterait. Sa vie, ce qui lui restait d'âme, un membre... Rien n'était plus précieux que la vie du châtain.  
   
   
**«** **Plusieurs d'entre nous vous surveille depuis ta chute Zayn. Notre père nous a demandé de le faire, d'abord pour vérifier que tu ne tenteras pas de rentrer au paradis par un quelconque moyen. Nous t'avons vu airer et souffrir en tant qu'humain, dormir dans des hôtels bas de gamme ou sous des ponts. Nous voulions te venir en aide, mais on nous a demandé de te laisser te débrouiller. Alors, cela a continué ainsi pendant quelques mois. Avant que tu ne te fasses repérer et capturer par des démons, par ce monstre d'Alastor. Puis tu es devenu un démon, on a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher parce qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je suis désolé pour ça, au nom de tous.** _Essaim esquissa un petit sourire de compassion._ **Nous avons ensuite continué à te surveiller, toi et Liam. A partir du moment où vous êtes entrés à nouveau en contact. Jusqu'à ce soir... »**  
**« Et quoi ? Maintenant vous allez nous séparer ? »**  
**« Non. Au contraire. Je ne suis pas appelé pour donner des punitions, mais pour récompenser de bonnes âmes. Et tu as fait preuve d'une grande bonté Zayn. »**  
**« Vous devez sûrement vous tromper de personne. J'ai tué des innocents, j'ai infligé des souffrances insupportables à des victimes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Et j'ai fais des choses tellement pires que ça. Alors non, cela ne peut pas être moi. »**  
**« Pourtant, je vous le certifie. J'ai reçu un ordre de notre père et je me dois de l'exécuter. »**  
**« J'ai déjà été chassé du paradis, transformé en démon, alors je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'arriver de pire. »**  
**« Qui vous a parlé de pire ? »**  
   
   
L'ange afficha un sourire en coin tandis que le métis fronçait les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir, quel était le but de tout cela. De leur présence ici. Bizarrement, il s'attendait à une mauvaise blague, à une mascarade, un coup des démons ou d'un embrouilleur. Ces derniers étaient très doués, car ils étaient capable de construire un univers tout à fait factice qui semblait pourtant plus que réel aux yeux de ceux qui en faisaient partis. Tout un jeu sur l'imagination et la mise en scène. Et il n'aurait pas été étonné que ce soit le cas ici. Liam était venu prendre place à ses côtés et regardait à son tour Essaim avec intérêt et incompréhension, lui aussi semblait perdu. Autant que lui. Sur ce point là, il se sentait moins seul, et sentir sa présence à ses côtés le rassurait un temps soit peu. Zayn, avec toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise, et apparemment vouloir sauver à tout prix la personne qu'on aimait en était une, ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver de bien en retour. Sous sa peau de démon, il avait causé des tas de morts, fait des victimes et fait couler beaucoup trop de sang pour que ce ne soit un jour pardonnable.  
   
Cette vie cauchemardesque lui collait à la peau comme une sangsue. Il ne parvenait pas à y mettre terme, quand bien même il s'était tué à essayer. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas né pour tuer en masse, il n'était pas né pour propager un sentiment de peur. Il préférait soigner les gens, leur donner du courage, de la force et du soutient. Mais depuis cinq ans, il ne faisait que répandre le mal. Partout où il passait. Sans s'arrêter. Son corps, son feu à l'intérieur, son instinct le mauvais sang qui coulait dans ses veines lui dictait de faire cela. Une vie imposée. Tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu, tout simplement, mettre Liam en sécurité. Une punition en échange d'un service de gratitude. La vie était injuste, ça il l'avait très bien saisit. Et il purgeait sa peine bien contre lui. Jamais, il ne pourrait rester aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait et lui procurait en même temps un environnement saint. Il détruisait de ses propres mains ce qu'il se tuait à construire. Il était son propre destructeur, de lui et de tout ce qui l'entourait.  
   
   
**« Zayn, sous l'ordre et la parole sacrée de notre père, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que suite à tes actions envers Liam et les autres anges, tu es réintégré à ton ancien poste d'Ange Guérisseur. En plus de récupérer tes pouvoirs d'ange. »**  
   
   
Le monde semblait se dérober sur ses pieds. Comment une telle chose était simplement possible ? Il était conscient de Dieu avait tous les pouvoirs en sa possession, qu'il était capable d'inverser des sentence, renverser des situations, mais pas à point ce point là. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne réagit pas, il revint à lui uniquement quand la main du châtain à ses côtés se posa sur son épaule. Un souffle sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant la chute de cette histoire, une sorte de blague qu'on lui ferait. Il était sceptique, il n'avait senti le changement. Il n'avait pas senti tout le mauvais s'extraire de son corps, pourtant à en croire les paroles de l'ange c'était le cas. Essaim le toisa un moment avant de s'approcher et lever sa main, prononçant quelques mots avant de la poser sur son front.  
   
   
**« Je vais te montrer. »**  
   
   
Une aura douce et apaisante prit possession de son corps, il se sentit comme transporté sur les nuages, dans un endroit sans mal. Son être entier était léger. Tout était blanc, pur, lisse, sans aucune tâche noire ou signe d'une existence en tant que démon. Ce feu brûlant s'était transformé en courant d'eau lisse, en flamme réparatrice. Il sentait son coeur battre, la lumière pousser et grandir dans son antre. Un air frais et calme. Pas de tempête, pas de sang, pas de mort. Que du bon. Le paradis. Il était redevenu lui, celui qu'il avait toujours été au fond. Cela signifiait beaucoup de choses, notamment qu'il pouvait à présent vivre aux côtés de Liam sans craindre sa mort, du moins causée de sa faute. Mais aussi qu'à présent il répandrait la paix et non plus la destruction. Essaim lui expliqua que c'était dû à sa promesse qu'il avait faite à Liam et au fait qu'il avait été prêt à tout abandonner pour le voir saint et sauf. Sa transformation en ange, à nouveau, avait été sa récompense. Avant de guérir les autres, il s'était réparé lui aussi.  
  
 

 

  
* * *   
  

   
Sa décision était prise, après mûres réflexions à peser le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait plus repousser chemin à présent. Il se devait d'affronter la situation comme il l'avait toujours fait avant, même si c'était compliqué et déchirant. Chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de ce qu'il redoutait et il détestait ce sentiment qui montait dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se serrer, son corps battait bien trop fort, ses mains tremblaient, une boule montait en travers de sa trachée et il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de vomir ou de faire un malaise. D'ailleurs, il aurait préférer mourir sur place que de continuer à avancer. Tout ses poils se hérissait. Le temps était maussade, accordé à son humeur. Des gouttes fines mais rapides tombaient d'en haut, le ciel était gris, presque noir, il marchait rapidement, capuche sur la tête et les mains enfournées dans ses poches. Niall avait préféré rester à l'hôtel pour surveiller leurs affaires et attendre le retour de Liam et Zayn. Il était donc parti seul. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Depuis la mort de Harry, il n'était composé que de tristesse ou de colère. Soit il se mettait à broyer du noir toute la journée soit il passait ses émotions sur ses amis, ce qui n'avait, au fond, rien de bon. Autant pour lui que pour les autres. Pour le moment, se remettre à la chasse ne l'enchantait plus tellement, alors ils passaient les heures à ne rien faire. Son meilleur ami feuilletait les journaux, faisait des recherches sur internet puis partait faire les courses. Il était un fardeau pour tout le monde.  
   
Vivre sans le bouclé était compliqué, même impossible, parce qu'il avait été bien trop habitué à sa présence. Et il ne s'en était rendu compte seulement lorsqu'il avait disparu de sa vie. Mais, malgré lui, la situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas passer des semaines à se morfondre, à s'enfoncer plus encore. Louis avait toujours eu ce caractère fort et déterminé et, même s'il se sentait à bout, à néant, il avait décidé, après les supplications du blond, de se rendre là où était enterré Harry. Sa tombe, ou plutôt ce qui y ressemblait, était située en haut d'une vallée, sous un grands arbre. Un saule pleureur. Ses longues et fines branches se balançaient au fil du vent et venait parfois caresser le sol, l'herbe détrempée. Des gouttes glissaient le long du bois, du feuillage pour venir s'écraser sur la terre, l'arbre pleurait pour cette âme perdue lui aussi. A mesure que le châtain approchait, il pouvait sentir son coeur s'affolait dans sa cage thoracique et ses jambes prêtes à le lâcher. Il avait l'impression que tout l'aura du bouclé, que sa présence, enrobée tout le périmètre. Une forme fantomatique, mystique qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ses poils se hérissaient sur ses bras et ce n'était sûrement pas dû au vent frais, mais léger, qui flottait dans l'air. A présent, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, il était comme coincé face à son destin.  
   
En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva alors devant la tombe. Là, sous cet amas de terre se trouvait le corps sans vie, décharné et sûrement déjà réduit en poussière, du bouclé. De l'être qu'il aimait. Et c'était affreux de se dire qu'il était seulement à quelques mètres de lui, mais qu'il lui était impossible et interdit de le toucher ou de le voir. Ça le tuait. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait sûrement pas désiré voir son squelette, qu'un tas d'os avec des vers autour. Son regard bleu, éteint, scruta l'horizon. Un silence emplissait l'espace, coupé par le bruit des feuilles qui se rencontraient sous le vent ou la pluie contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ne prêtant pas attention au fait que le sol soit imbibé d'eau, il se mit à genoux et baissa la tête. Une minute passa, puis deux. Il se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas où commencer. Il n'avait jamais fait ça et il se sentait un peu idiot de devoir parler à... Personne. Le bouclé ne l'entendrait sûrement pas. Jamais. Mais que faire d'autre ?  
   
   
**«** **Je... Je suis désolé Harry.** _Sa voix était tremblante et il ferma les paupières._ **Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant aujourd'hui. Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu... N'es plus là et ça me fait toujours aussi mal. Comme si ça venait de se passer il y a quelques secondes. Ça me tue, si tu savais. De savoir que tu es parti définitivement. Je n'y arrive pas... Je ne peux pas faire mon deuil, pas avec tout ce que tu m'as promis. Je sais que... Qu'en tant que chasseur, je ne pouvais pas espérais une vie longue, le bonheur, l'amour et tout ça, mais je ne pensais pas que ça me serait retiré aussi rapidement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu, alors que Niall et les autres sont encore là.** **Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs. Des putains d'images avec toi dedans, avec nous. Tout ce qu'on a pu connaître.** **Pourtant, sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je me sens vide. Tellement... Mort à l'intérieur. Tu vois, je ne peux pas te promettre de continuer à vivre, du moins comme avant. Tu ne peux pas non plus me demander de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'était toi. Que toi. »**  
   
   
Une goutte roula le long de sa joue et, malgré la pluie, il ne pouvait pas blâme celle-ci. Ici, il se sentait si petit et fragile. Sans protection, sans ces bras forts et chauds pour le rassurer et l'assurer contre le danger au dehors. Les armes, les couteaux, tout ça il avait, oui, mais ce n'était plus suffisant. Il reprit son souffle, la respiration légèrement tremblante tandis que ses doigts se serraient autour de ses manches trop longues. La situation lui faisait croire qu'il parlait bien au bouclé et qu'il l'écoutait en retour. C'était étrange à dire, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence. Comme si, s'il se retournait à présent, il pourrait le voir juste derrière lui, penché sur son épaule. Ses boucles trempées par la pluie, ses yeux verts flamboyants et son grands corps élancé. Seulement, rien de tout cela n'était possible. La mort les avait séparé, à jamais. La mort l'avait séparé de sa lumière, de celui qui le faisait croire en un espoir, de celui qui parvenait à le faire exister. La vie était dure parfois, mais c'était ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant en même temps. Une mise à l'épreuve. Et il avait perdu. Échec cuisant, fatal.  
   
   
**«** **C'est fou... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ce soit fini, que notre histoire se termine sur une chute aussi brutale. Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurai dû prendre ce coup à ta place, te défendre, être là pour te protéger comme tu le faisais si bien avec moi. C'est de ma faute, Harry. Je suis tellement navré. Je me déteste tellement. J'aurai pu te faire éviter tout ça. J'aurai dû courir chercher du secours, ou... Je ne sais pas. Avec les garçons, on a cherché un moyen de te faire revenir, même si ce n'est pas très juste, mais ça demande trop de sacrifices et de recherches. Et... Ça causerait plus de mal que de bien. A toi et à nous. J'aimerai trouver un autre moyen, pour que tout change, qu'on remonte le temps... Si c'était possible.** **Çà** **me brûle tellement à l'intérieur. Je meurs sans toi. Je t'aimais... Je t'aime si fort Harry. Tu m'entends ?** _Il exprima un petit son qui ressemblait à un rire._ **C'est débile de dire ça alors que je sais que tu n'es plus rien. Mais, si jamais tu me sens ou tu reçois quelque chose... Sache que... Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je te le jure. Et c'est justement ça qui me hante le plus, ton image. Je vois constamment ta tête, partout où je vais. Je regarde un lit et je me souviens quand tu m'avais bercé cette nuit où j'avais fait un cauchemar. J'ai encore besoin de toi, de tes bras, de ta chaleur, de tes mots doux... En tout, depuis que tu n'es plus là, je dois avoir dormi huit heures à tout casser. »**  
   
   
A chaque fois que Louis essayait de fermer les paupières, il revoyait le visage du bouclé et était hanté par son image. Soit c'était cela ou soit des flash-back, au départ heureux, qui finissaient en drame. Par la mort. Un fin tragique qui le brisait. Il revivait sa perte tout le temps. Ce cauchemar ne cessait jamais. Une répétition qui le réduisait en poussière un peu plus, à chaque coup. C'était bien pire que la mort. Il devait endurer la mort d'une personne à qu'il tenait et était censé savoir continuer de vivre avec cette perspective dans l'esprit. Il pouvait tuer des monstres, trancher la gorge d'un vampire, réciter une incantation pour faire sortir un démon d'un corps, mais il n'était pas capable de faire son deuil et se dire que tout irait bien. Parce que c'était faux. Tout le contraire. Son état empirait. Il sentait la colère monter et prendre le dessus sur la tristesse.  
   
   
**«** **Puis toi, espèce de petit égoïste... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser ainsi. Je ne suis plus rien, tu t'es barré avec une moitié de moi, avec mon coeur et je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Hein ?!** _Son ton tremblait toujours mais il avait relevé les yeux vers la petite croix faite de bouts de bois, le regard vitreux._ **Tu ne peux pas foutre le bordel dans ma vie, m'enlever de mes attaches, me sauver, m'aider, m'aider puis m'abandonner ensuite. C'est interdit, tu m'entends ? C'est putain d'interdit de traiter les gens ainsi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me relever pour ensuite me pousser dans le dos et me piétiner ! »**  
   
   
Son sang était chaud, les veines de ses yeux étaient rouges et les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Il se retenait tellement depuis près de deux semaines que cela devait exploser un jour ou l'autre. Tôt ou tard. Cela lui ferait du bien. Les mots tournaient dans son esprit et dans l'air, il répétait « tu n'avais pas le droit, putain ! » en secouant la tête. Puis, d'un coup, il s'approcha de la tombe et commença à creuser en continuant de prononcer ces paroles en boucle. La terre recouvrait ses mains, ses poignets, ses vêtements, il en mettait partout. Un vrai capharnaüm. Comme dans sa vie. Il avait du mal à respirer correctement, c'était beaucoup trop rapide et précipité. Ses gestes étaient vifs, remplient de colère et de rage. Il pleurait en même temps et les larmes s'échouaient, en parfait accord avec la pluie, sur la terre, sur son monde.  
   
   
**« S... Reviens, s'il te plait. J'y arriverai jamais sans toi... »**  
   
  
C'était une supplication. Son dernier vœu. Le chasseur cessa tout ses gestes, les doigts couverts de terre humide, de boue et les regarda. Une seconde passa puis il poussa un cri qui déchira l'air. Un cri de désespoir et de douleur. Sa façade, sa carapace s'écroulait sous un immense tas de pierres et de poussières. Son coeur se déchirait en deux, son être se broyait pour faire un vide infini. Le garçon puisa dans ses dernières forces et s'étira jusqu'au tas de terre, sur la tombe même, à l'endroit où était enterré le démon et s'y allongea. Plus rien n'importait. Ni le mauvais temps, ni sa cage thoracique qu'il voulait arracher. Il ferma les paupières et serra les poings en ne pensant qu'à _lui_. Louis tombait, il tombait toujours plus bas, vers le gouffre, et Harry n'était plus là pour lui tendre la main puis attraper la sienne pour empêcher la chute.


	27. Livre III, Reconstruction.

 

_**~ Chapitre vingt sept. ~** _

   
   
   
Ce fut couvert de boue et totalement détrempé que Louis entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, sous le regard ébahi et interrogateur de Niall. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour lui demander la raison de sa tenue, le chasseur lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'un secouement de tête qui voulait clairement dire : _Ne t'en occupe pas_. Il se rebiffa, bien contre lui, et le laissa rejoindre la salle de bain. Son portable affichait une heure du matin et il supposait qu'il avait dû se rendre sur la tombe et faire un tour pour se rafraîchir les idées après. Enfin, plutôt se perdre dans la ville pour trouver un bar. Parce qu'il sentait clairement l'alcool et le joint et qu'il tenait à peine debout. Ses yeux étaient rouges, vitreux et explosés. Ce qui n'était pas uniquement causé par le manque de sommeil. Il poussa un soupir et se concentré comme il pu sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il essayait de trouver une affaire intéressante, qui leur permettrait de se distraire et de se remettre dans le bain lentement. Même si Louis était blessé, il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans le tourment. Il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de son existence à espérer le retour de Harry, à pleurer sa perte. Il devait avancer, se battre, tuer les monstres. Parce que c'était ça, sa vie. Pas seulement un métier ou une distraction, mais une part entière de lui, de son histoire. De leur histoire.  
   
Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le châtain ressortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour du coup et des vêtements propres, et plus aucune tâche de boue. Son visage avait toujours la même expression : la colère, la tristesse et la fatigue. Que du négatif. Mais au moins, il avait affronté la situation, il avait combattu ses propres maux, ses propres démons pour se rendre sur la tombe de son amour perdu. Ce qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il devait être bien atteint et sensible, plus qu'avant. Sur la défensive. Niall ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il le regardait prendre une bouteille de bière dans le mini réfrigérateur et s'avachir dans le lit nonchalamment. Un soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres, puis il descendit rapidement la moitié de sa collation. Comme ça, sans respirer, sans prendre une pause. S'en était trop pour son meilleur ami qui se leva de sa chaise, la faisant traîner et vint lui retirer la bouteille des doigts.  
   
   
**« Putain Niall, tu fais quoi là ?! »**  
**« Je t'évite une grosse gueule de bois demain matin, tu me remercieras. »**  
**« Et qui te dit que j'ai pas envie de me rendre ivre mort ? »**  
**« Alors quoi ? Je suis censé te regarder te tuer à petit feu sans rien dire ? Ouais vas-y Louis continue, c'est super, tu es sur la bonne voie là. »**  
**« Tu... Tu me fais chier putain ! J'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morales, j'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses des sermons sur ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Laisse moi crever et barre toi ! »**  
   
   
Niall le regardait avec de grands yeux, étonné d'entendre de tels mots sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Jamais Louis n'aurait parlé ainsi. Même énervé. Il devait réellement être déboussolé pour agir ainsi. Avec une telle agressivité, avec les yeux remplient de larmes et la voix tremblante, cassée, brisée. Comme lui. Son corps réagissait au quart de tour, il ne savait plus raisonner correctement. Plus depuis la mort de Harry. Mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Le perdre avait été pour lui comme perdre la moitié de sa vie, la moitié de son coeur. Il était parti avec son sourire au creux de ses mains froides, pour apporter un peu de chaleur dans sa tombe, sous la terre humide et visqueuse. Et maintenant, Louis était presque mort. Il respirait, il bougeait. Mais il était vide. Sans âme. Sans émotions. A part tout cet afflux négatif et sombre. C'était une bombe à retardement, elle sonnait les tic et les toc, elle faisait défiler les minutes, mais au final elle n'explosait jamais. Elle recommençait son compte à rebours. Parce que c'était nettement plus amusant de jouer avec les sentiments, avec l'impatience et l'endurance. Puis le châtain l'acceptait. Il se disait qu'il devait souffrir aussi. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui avait su fait battre son coeur plus vite et, à présent, sa punition était de continuer sans lui.  
   
Seulement, son meilleur ami refusait de voir les choses ainsi. Il posa la bouteille de bière sur la table du salon couverte déjà couverte de cadavres. Ensuite, il vint prendre place sur le lit à côté de lui. Louis lui jeta son regard noir, presque méchant. S'il ne le connaissait pas par coeur, il pourrait se dire qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il allait sûrement se jeter sur lui pour le taper. Mais justement, il était son ami depuis des années et il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ses mots crus, ses insultes, ses coups de colère. Une façade pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, ses points d'attaque. Et là, étant donné qu'il n'était que tristesse, ses larmes se transformaient en cris de rage. Parce qu'il était comme ça, il refusait de pleurer, de se plaindre, il préférait se cacher derrière de grands mots ou ses poings.  
   
   
**« Non, je ne vais pas partir Louis. Je suis ton meilleur ami et en tant que tel, mon rôle est d'être à tes côtés. Tu te souviens de cette promesse qu'on s'est faite de ne jamais s'abandonner ? Eh bien, mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, je ne compte pas partir. Même si tu m'y force. Alors tu peux me tapais, me hurler dessus autant que tu veux... Je resterai là. Pour me battre avec toi, à tes côtés. Toujours. C'est un travail d'équipe. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai promis de faire en m'engageant dans ce genre de vie. Je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour rien, pour te laisser à la première occasion. On a tué des vampires, des sorcières, on a chassé des esprits ensemble. On a ris, on a eu peur, on a pleuré, on s'est engueulés mais jamais, jamais on ne s'est abandonné. Même quand on s'est quittés le jour où... Où Harry est venu te chercher pour nous protéger tous les deux. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Qu'on se retrouverait. Un mal pour bien. Alors là, tu es mal et moi je suis ici pour t'apporter du bien ok ? »**  
**« Horan, ta dernière phrase est légèrement étrange sortie de son contexte. »**  
   
   
Son Louis était de retour. Avec ses blagues, ses boutades à en revendre. Le blond afficha un sourire, qui s'agrandit plus encore quand le châtain ouvrit ses bras pour l'y accueillir. Sans attendre, il y prit place et les laissa se refermer autour de lui, délicatement. Un goût d'avant. Il sentait la bière et le joint, mais il était là et pas perdu dans la ville ou couché sur un trottoir. C'était ce qui comptait, au fond. Qu'il soit en vie. Ils se serrèrent aussi fort que possible l'un contre l'autre, pour se montrer qu'ils ne se laissaient pas couler, pour se montrer qu'ils restaient accrocher ensemble quoi qu'il puisse arrive. Dans une telle situations, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer et creuser un fossé entre eux. Ils devaient se soutenir, se tenir fort. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Seulement l'un d'eux avait le cœur brisé et il ne voulait pas emmener l'autre dans sa chute. Louis était faible, vulnérable et inutile. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, de respirer, de sourire et de vivre. Pas sans Harry, pas sans lui qui parvenait à le relever avec uniquement le son de sa voix. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre, de le sentir, de le voir mais de ne pas être capable de le toucher. Un fantôme. Une image gravée dans sa tête. Un souvenir qui se dégradait. Il pouvait voir s'effacer doucement son visage. Toutes ses qualités et ses défauts. Il oubliait son sourire et les magnifiques fossettes que celui-là creusait aux coins de ses joues, qu'il allait parfois embrasser pour le taquiner, parce qu'il savait que ça le chatouillait un peu. Il oubliait son odeur, son parfum, la sensation de son corps chaud près du sien, de son souffle sur sa nuque quand il dormait, de ses bras autour de lui, de ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, de son touché, de sa voix enrouée au réveil, de sa douceur d'adolescente timide, de son air charmeur. Petit à petit, il oubliait tout ce qui le constituait. Tout ce qui réchauffait son coeur, maintenant éteint.  
   
Au bout de quelques minutes, Niall sentit son torse se levaer et se rabaisser un peu trop rapidement, trembler sous sa respiration lourde. Et il comprit quand il entendit le premier reniflement et quand il sentit une goutte froide s'échouer sur la peau de son cou. Toutefois, il ne releva pas les yeux vers son meilleur ami pour le regarder, il resserra plutôt son étreinte et caressa doucement son dos. Son geste ne le calmait pas, il continuait de respirer de façon saccadée, mais au moins il savait qu'il n'était plus seul pour affronter cette situation. Il se laissa aller, il pleurait sans honte, sans se retenir. Au bout d'un moment, à force de se contenir, il devait bien exploser un jour ou l'autre. Et c'était ce soir. Dans une chambre d'hôtel, une pièce à peine éclairée et beaucoup trop d'alcool dans son sang. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait craqué d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment conscient de sa fierté. Il ne se retenait plus. Il ne serrait plus les poings. Ou seulement autour du pull gris de son meilleur ami pour ne pas crier de rage, pour ne pas hurler sa douleur et sa haine au monde entier. Il ferait tout trembler sinon. Mais en même temps, il devait parler, il devait se confier avant que tout ne lui explose à la figure.  
   
   
**« Il me manque tellement.... »**  
   
   
Voilà. Le sujet était lancé. Aussi brutalement que la mort avait frappé un membre du petit groupe. Sa voix était basse, à peine un murmure, et coupée par les sanglots. Ses joues étaient humides, rosées. Il ne cessait de pleurer, comme un automatisme. Et ça faisait mal, parce qu'il avait déjà versé beaucoup trop de larmes pour que son corps puisse le supporter. Il était vide. Vide de tout. Vide d'amour. Vide de présence. Vide d'affection. Vide de Harry. Il était mort et il avait tout emporté avec lui dans sa tombe, son corps, son âme, son être. Et il suffoquait de ce manque, de cette absence. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de résurrection. C'était fini. Il devait tirer un trait, mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce derniers mois. C'était comme effacer leur premier baiser échangé sur la patinoire, le goût de ses lèvres glacées et mentholées sur les siennes. Effacer la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps frêle et tremblante. Effacer son premier _« je t'aime »_. Effacer tout ce qui les rendait forts et uniques. Effacer leur amour, leur histoire. Ça, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Son amour pour Harry était bien le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui. En dehors des vêtements encore pliés soigneusement dans son sac et de son tee-shirt qu'il ne quittait plus. Qu'il portait pour dormir et qui était encore imbibé de son odeur. Celui qu'il avait porté la veille de l'affrontement. La veille de sa mort. Ils n'avaient même pas échangés un seul baiser d'adieu. Pas assez de mots réconfortants, de promesses d'éternité. On lui avait arraché son amour avec violence, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'y faire. En un coup de vent, une bourrasque, comme de la manière dont le bouclé était arrivé dans sa vie.  
   
Au début, il l'avait déteste, haït. De le kidnapper, de lui demander de quitter son ami et ses habitudes pour le suivre. Il l'avait trouvé bizarre, intriguant, mystérieux, effrayant... Puis rapidement, au fil du temps, au fil des liens qu'ils tissaient, il avait commencé à ressentir de la compassion. De la sympathie, parce que Harry devait bien se sentir seul avant de le rencontrer. Et, aussi rapidement, de l'attachement, de l'amour. Un sentiment chaud, réconfortant qui coulait dans ses veines et faisait battre son coeur à nouveau. Lui donnait une raison de continuer de se battre. Seulement à présent, il avait tout perdu. Harry, la force, le sourire et l'amour. Un trou béant, immense, dans sa poitrine. Que même l'alcool ne pouvait pas combler. Il se sentait minable et pathétique de noyer sa colère dans des bouteilles de bières et des verres de vodka, mais il ne trouvait pas d'autres solutions pour se déchaîner. Même tuer des monstres ne lui suffisait plus. Au moins, les bras du blond autour de son corps lui donnait une raison pour ne pas sombrer totalement. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, sur son soutien, sur leur amitié fusionnelle et il s'en voulait totalement de l'avoir longtemps repoussé ainsi.  
   
Ils devaient rattraper le temps. Alors, Louis lui parla. D'abord pour se libérer d'un poids énorme sur ses épaules, mais également pour se remémorer et garder un souvenir de son amour. Il lui raconta des moments avec Harry, à quel point il sentait bon, sa douceur, la couleur de ses yeux et la manière dont ils brillaient quand il le regardait. La chaleur de ses mains sur sa peau, sa voix enrouée le matin, sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, ses mots d'amour, son torse musclé, ses bandeaux dans ses cheveux, ses petits boucles, son haleine mentholée. Ce que cela faisait de l'aimer. C'était comme tomber du haut d'une falaise, faire une chute qui ne se terminait jamais. L'adrénaline, le coeur qui se contractait et battait à la chamade. Les mots doux murmurés dans le noir, à la lumière de la lune, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était sûrement ça le mieux. Ce qui allumait constamment la flamme au creux de sa poitrine. Cette proximité qu'ils partageaient si bien. Harry avait su, avec le pouvoir de l'amour, faire briller cette petite lumière en lui. Mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu, lui c'était éteint.  
   
   
**« ... C'est ce que je préférais chez lui. Sa façon de me rendre doux et amoureux plus encore de sa personne. Je... J'étais persuadé qu'on pouvait le soigner, quand en aurait fini avec Alastor, je l'aurai ramené à la maison et j'aurai trouvé un moyen pour l'exorciser. Même s'il le cachait, s'il me disait que ce n'était pas possible, je voyais bien qu'il voulait enlever cette part sombre de son être. On ne peut pas vivre ainsi. Et voilà, justement... Lui, n'a pas pu, au moins, essayer de redevenir le garçon normal qu'il était. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Louis. »**  
**«** **Mais bien sûr que si !** _S'emporta le châtain, les larmes aux yeux et les sanglots en travers de la gorge._ **Je lui avais fait la promesse de le protéger, de veiller sur lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je ne l'ai pas tenu, putain ! Je me sens tellement coupable, tellement... Tellement en colère contre moi-même. Je voudrais m'arracher les cheveux, les yeux, me rentrer un couteau dans le ventre pour m'infliger la même douleur que lui et le rejoindre. Peut-être qu'on serait enfin en paix et qu'on se verrait tous les deux, là-bas.... »**  
**« D'aussi loin que je te connaisse, tu n'as jamais cru en Dieu ou au paradis. »**  
**« On chasse des monstres, Niall. Des putains de monstres. A partir du moment où tu coupes la tête d'un vampire, tu peux croire en Dieu. »**  
**« Peu importe, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. »**  
**« Je sais... Et je ne comptais pas le faire non plus. C'était juste pour te montrer à quel point... A quel point... »**  
**« A quel point tu souffres, je le sais. »**  
   
   
Louis releva ses yeux globuleux et vitreux vers son meilleur ami, ses mains tremblantes étaient encore accrochées au col de son pull gris. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, il avait besoin de quelque chose, d'un signe, d'une aide. Qu'on lui enlève cette douleur écrasante dans le coeur. Qu'on passe une mains dans ses cheveux, qu'on pince sa peau et qu'on lui murmure en le secouant : _« Non Louis, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un très très mauvais cauchemar._ _Réveille toi, à présent._ _»_ Qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il tombe sur le visage angélique du bouclé, qu'il tende la main et caresse sa joue, que leurs lèvres se retrouvent, se redécouvrent, ne se lâchent plus, entrent en collision. De la même manière que eux s'étaient percutés.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Niall ? Je... Je n'y arrive pas. Comment je peux continuer ? A vivre, sans lui ? »**  
**« Je pense sérieusement que te remettre à la chasse t'aiderai beaucoup. »**  
**« Je ne sais pas... »**  
**« On peut toujours essayer ? J'ai gardé un œil sur des affaires récentes qui me paraissaient suspectes. Si jamais tu n'y arrive pas, je m'en occuperai avec Liam et tu resteras ici. »**  
   
   
Résolut à tout utilisé cette solution, Louis hocha la tête puis ferma les paupières. Il était presque deux heures du matin, son corps était imbibé d'alcool et ses yeux injectés de sang. La fatigue avait pris le dessus sur tout et il n'eut même pas besoin de faire d'effort pour s'endormir assez rapidement dans les bras de son meilleur ami. La première nuit sereine, de plus de six heures, où il ne s'était pas réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar.  
   
   


  
* * *   
  

   
Un polymorphe. Leur première enquête depuis un moment, du moins pour Louis. Un être qui a la capacité de revêtir l'apparence des personnes qu'il tue, ce qui est embêtant pour l'attraper. Mais, après trois tentatives, ils sont parvenus à le coincer. Il était là, devant leur yeux, sous la forme d'un employé de banque âgé d'une trentaine d'année. Ils l'avaient tué avec un grand feu. Puis, les chasses se sont enchaînées durant les jours à suivre. Un vampire, un homme possédé, un spectre... Le châtain avait repris du poil de la bête, de la force. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, pas souvent, ou seulement sous le coup de l'alcool. Tard, le soir, dans la nuit. C'était nettement plus facile pour lui d'ouvrir ses pensées à ce moment là, quand la lumière était éteinte, que tout était bien trop sombre pour qu'on puisse lire dans ses yeux ou voir l'expression détruite de son visage. La chasse était un moyen, pour lui, de délivrer sa colère. De substituer son mal. Autrement que par un enchaînement de verres d'alcool et de cigarettes. C'était violent, sanglant, net, bref. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Une pousse d'adrénaline. De la peur. Un sentiment de vengeance.   
    
Aujourd'hui, ils étaient confrontés à un nid de vampire. Cinq. Ils en avaient déjà tués trois. Enfin, Louis l'avait fais. Parce qu'il préférait agir que réfléchir. Utiliser son arme plutôt que son cerveau. Il était du genre impulsif et le sang chaud. Ils se trouvaient dans un entrepôt, assez sale et vide, humide, poisseux. Des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans des flaques déjà formées à cause de la pluie, des fenêtres brisées, des coups de vent au bruit de fantômes. Tout pour donner la chair de poule. Et c'était exactement ce qu'ils adoraient. Niall tenait une lampe au bout de son pistolet et le châtain une machette à sa main. Ils allaient mettre fin à ce bain de sang, une bonne fois pour toute. Ils avaient déjà fait trois victimes dans le voisinage. Leurs pas résonnaient dans toute la grande pièce, peu de discrétion, mais de toutes manières les vampires peuvent sentir les battements irréguliers de leurs coeurs, la pulsion de leur veines, la circulation du sang. Le sens développés. Ils avançaient lentement, la respiration haletante, le souffle retenu, les bras tendus, les jambes tremblantes d'adrénaline.   
    
Puis d'un coup, le calme laissait place à l'attaque. Un vampire venait de se jeter sur Niall qui eut juste le temps de tirer une balle dans sa poitrine, le torse colle au bout de son pistolet. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de sortir son couteau et lui trancher la gorge. Un cri strident. Le sang giclait sur lui, sur le bas de son visage, sur le haut de son tee-shirt gris, la tête tomba au sol dans un bruit énorme. Rapidement suivi par le corps. Rapidement, un autre survint derrière Louis qui était occupé à observer l'état de son meilleur ami, s'il n'avait pas été mordu. C'était important de ne pas avoir de contact avec leur dent. Ou de ne pas mélanger les deux sangs. Le chasseur se retourna d'un coup, le vampire empoigna son bras pour le porter à ses lèvres rosées. Son teint était blanc, livide, comme malade. Il avait faim, énormément. Il était jeune, à peine seize ans à vue d'oeil, il avait besoin de sa carence, de sa dose de sang pour ne pas être affaibli. Mais peu importait, il restait un monstre malgré son âge. Ses gestes étaient brusques, il n'était pas très fort non plus, assez brouillon. Louis n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser, à retourner son bras, le plaquer au mur et lui donner un coup net de machette au niveau de la gorge dans la seconde qui suivait. Son corps s'écroulait au sol, sa tête roulait plus loin, près d'un casier rouillé aux portes ouvertes. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il vint au dessus du corps du vampire et enfonça sa machette un peu partout dans son corps. Son torse, son ventre, ses bras. Tout y passait. Il baignait dans une marre de ce liquide rouge. Et lui avait ses mains, son visage et son tee-shirt maculés de sang. Il respirait rapidement, il ne savait plus s'arrêter. Une poussée de colère, un excès de rage, qu'il ne savait plus contrôler. Ce fut seulement lorsque le blond vint le tirer par les épaules qu'il cessa tout mouvement. Son arme retomba contre le béton, en même temps que lui y glissa. Là, sans raison, il se mit à pleurer.   
    
    
**« Louis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**   
**« Je... Je suis désolé. Je.. Pardon, je... »**   
    
    
C'était trop. Trop d'un coup. Trop pour lui. Il se laissait guider par la tristesse, le remord et la colère. Mais, tuer l'anéantissait plus qu'autre chose. Parce que voir quelqu'un perdre son souffle, la lueur de ses yeux s'éteindre, lui rappelait sans cesse la manière si douloureuse dont était mort Harry. Trop lentement. Trop subitement quand même. Trop tôt. Son ami le redressa un peu et le serra contre lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait de verser ses larmes. La gorge serrée, les membres tremblants. Il avait froid, mal au coeur, envie de vomir, de pleurer, de s'enfoncer dans le sol pour retrouver la chaleur du bouclé, de suffoquer, d'arrêter de souffrir, de mourir. Pour de bon. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis, pas maintenant, c'était lâche. Ce n'était pas lui. Lui il se battait, il résistait, il restait debout face aux obstacles, il vivait. En l'honneur de celui qu'il avait perdu, en sa mémoire. Pour ne pas dire : _« J'ai perdu. La vie m'a eut. »_ Seulement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles en avaient l'air. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans sa tête, à se dire qu'il devait continuer d'affronter la réalité, à marcher les pieds fixés au sol contre le vent. Sous n'importe quelle tempête, s'accrocher, ne pas lâcher. Les poing serrés, la tête haute. Sans la présence de son ami pour le soutenir, c'était encore pire.   
    
Finalement, au bout de presque une demi-heure, ils se décidèrent à aller brûler les corps, à se nettoyer à l'abri des regards. Ils étaient rentrés discrètement à l'hôtel, ils avaient changé de vêtements entre deux et nettoyé rapidement le visage. Puis, à la nuit tombée, vers une heure du matin, ils entrèrent dans leur chambre pour aller chacun prendre une bonne douche. L'eau se mélangeait au sang séché. Ce goût âcre dans la bouche, les os brisés, réduit en poussières, le dos courbé, le visage tiré, les yeux fatigués, gonflés, bouffit. Louis avait envie de dormir tout le reste de sa vie. Un repos éternel. Là, il serait tranquillement, en sécurité, dans les bras de Harry. Ses boucles brunes étalées sur son torse, sa main chaude sur sa hanche nue, leurs jambes entremêlées, ses lèvres près de son front. Une douce caresse. Un frôlement. Ils s'embrasseraient, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à avoir la tête qui tourne, jusqu'à voir des étoiles. Dix millions d'années lumières au dessus de la Terre. Puis, de fil en aiguille, ils feraient l'amour. Entre les draps blancs maculés de l'odeur du lilas et du sexe. Des perles de sueur glissants sur la peau, sur les cuisses, sur les torses, les cheveux humides, la peau moite, le coeur battant. Ils seraient proches, très proches. Ne formeraient plus qu'un. Un seul et unique être. Louis et Harry. Harry et Louis. Ils vivraient, tout simplement.   
    
    
**« Louis... Louis, j'ai pris des sushis pour ce soir, ça te va ? »**   
    
    
Les coups qui frappèrent alors contre la porte le firent sursauter brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux, l'eau coulait toujours sur son corps. Une pluie de petits coups de couteau dans sa chair qui le pénétraient sans relâche. La buée prenait place sur les miroirs, il avait bien trop chaud. Il coupa le contact de l'eau et attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille.   
    
    
**« Oui d'accord. »**   
**« Il y a de tout. Et comme dessert j'ai pris des tartes à la framboises. »**   
**« Tu n'as pas oublié le wazabi ? »**   
**« Jamais, non. J'ai acheté de la bière aussi, c'est de la basse qualité mais bon... »**   
**« Ca ira. Merci. »**   
    
    
Sans ajouter un mot, il écouta les pas de Niall s'éloigner de sa porte, il poussa un soupir et posa ses pieds sur le tapis bleu. Il s'avança vers le miroir, ressuya la buée avec le dos de sa main et regarda attentivement son reflet. Le dégoût. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Suivi de pleins d'autres, tous aussi morbides et sévère. Il se détestait. Il ne s'aimait pas. Pas du tout. Il se retenait de taper son point contre la vitre et briser cette image ignoble qu'il voyait en face de lui. Son visage avait minci, il était plus livide, plus rêche, plus dur, fermé. Ses yeux éteints, froids et sans aucune émotion positive. Un robot. Une machine autodestructrice. Il se tuait à l'intérieur, il s'effritait en petites miettes, en millions de pièces de puzzle éparpillées, mélangées, sans aucun ordre possible. Jamais. C'était la fin. Malédiction. L'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu sur Terre, non, mais en lui. En son être. En son flan. L'explosion totale. Immense. Ravageuse. Dévastatrice. Qui avait tout engloutis. Même Harry. Il avait tout perdu. Absolument tout. Il tuait des monstres, des bêtes qui ne devraient exister que dans les livres pour enfants, sous leurs lits, pour leur faire peur. Il tuait des espèces surnaturel mais il n'était pas capable de ramener celui qu'il aimait.   
    
Au bout de quelques secondes, il serra les dents et enfonça doucement ses ongles dans le miroir. Il n'avait même plus la force de vivre, de continuer à exister. Pourtant, il aurait voulu raviver cette lumière pour Harry. Rien que pour lui. Pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il pensait encore à lui. Toujours. Sans arrête. Qu'il était constamment dans son esprit. Qu'il hantait chacun de ses rêves, habitait chacun de ses pas. Il en devenait fou au point de le voir partout. D'appeler son nom à chaque chevelure bouclée qu'il pouvait voir. Il n'en pouvait plus, de subir. Une brise fraîche passa par une faille dans la fenêtre, ses poils se dressèrent, il frissonna de tout son long. Et là, à cet instant même, il aurait pu jurer sentir le souffle chaud du bouclé sur sa nuque, ses mains bouillantes autour de sa taille, ses doigts fins liés sur son ventre et ses lèvres humides sur son épaule. Mais quand il referma ses bras autour de ses hanches amaigris, quand il tendit les phalanges pour toucher sa peau brûlante, il ne trouva que le contact de l'air. Du froid. Du vide. Le néant. Le gouffre. Il devait se faire une raison. Distinguer ses rêves de la réalité... Harry n'existait plus.


	28. Chapter 28

La réalité était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'on pouvait croire. Presque deux semaines étaient passées depuis la mort du bouclé, et pourtant Louis ne cessait de revoir son corps pâle, inerte et tremblant étendu sur le sol, entre ses bras. Et lui n'avait strictement rien pu faire pour changer le cour du destin, cantonné à un simple rôle de spectateur. Impuissant. Son incapacité à agir, à ce moment là, le hantait depuis. Jamais il ne pouvait fermer les paupières sans revoir ces images cauchemardesques défiler dans son esprit, devant lui. Comme s'il venait juste de les vivre. C'était encore frais et ancré dans son être. Il commençait à se rendre compte, même, que jamais cette vision ne le quitterait. Une sorte de tatouage marqué à jamais sur sa peau, qui serait là pour lui rappeler son erreur, son échec, son destin. Il allait mourir jeune, lui et ses amis, il le savait. Du moins, tout ceux qui restaient dans son entourage. Chasseur était un « métier », un mode de vie dangereux où la mort était impliquée chaque jour. Jamais de repos. Et pas d'avenir non plus. Seulement voilà, en regardant les vêtements de Harry, il se répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Au lieu de le laisser souffrir alors qu'il avait vécu, subi, un réel enfer avant de le rencontrer.  
   
Petit à petit, et grâce aux efforts de son meilleur ami, Louis avait recouvert l'appétit. Il mangeait le matin, entre deux vers midi s'il avait faim, et le soir ils sortaient dans un restaurant ou un fast-food. Afin de ne pas laisser de traces, ou de ne pas paraître suspect, ils avaient changé trois fois d'hôtel au cours de deux semaines dernières. Même si le châtain avait retrouvé son goût pour la nourriture et une hygiène propre, ce n'était pas le cas pour le sommeil. Ses nuits étaient mouvementés, sombres, bien souvent courtes. Deux ou trois heures. Ce n'était pas suffisant du tout et cela se manifestait pas les poches sous ses yeux. Niall, d'après un conseil de sa grand-mère, lui avait conseillé de mettre des glaçons enroulés dans un bout de tissu puis les poser sous son œil, le contact avec la peau n'étant pas favorable, et ce remède diminuait vraiment les cernes. Sans pour autant les faire disparaître complètement. Mais, cela ne fonctionnait pas non plus contre la fatigue. D''ailleurs, ce mot n'était même plus assez fort, Louis était plutôt épuisé, anéanti par la vie et ses nuits blanches à répétition.  
   
A part sortir pour manger le soir, fumer rapidement quelques cigarettes et aller chercher des courses, il ne mettait non plus presque jamais un pied dehors. Le temps était maussade, triste, gris, il ne cessait de pleuvoir depuis des jours. Et lui, allongé dans son lit, regardait les gouttes transparentes s'abattre sur la vitre. En dehors de ses deux bouteilles de bières par jour, de son paquet de cigarette et de son carnet, plus rien d'autre ne semblait le motiver. Bien entendu, il y avait la chasse. Mais tout était bien trop calme depuis qu'ils avaient déjoué l'apocalypse. Les démons se cachaient. Niall cherchait toujours d'éventuelles distractions, des petites affaires pour rester dans le bain et passer le temps, mais soit elle se trouvait trop loin, soit d'autres chasseurs étaient déjà sur le coup. De ce fait, ils ne faisaient que traînaient dans cette suite d'hôtel dépersonnalisée. Seulement, le quotidien était un peu bousculé ce matin, quand on toqua deux fois de suite à la porte. Le blond saisit son arme sur le côté de la table, près de son ordinateur, et s'approcha à pas de loup de l'entrée, la main sur la poignée, alors que le plus vieux venait de quitter son lit pour s'avancer. Niall regarda dans l'œillet et poussa un soupir en rangeant son pistolet, ouvrant ensuite la porte.  
   
   
**« Bonjour vous deux. »**  
   
   
Liam et Zayn ne leur avait rendu visite qu'une fois en deux semaines et encore le basané ne s'était pas montré. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, ils semblaient presque serein. Tous les deux un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Et Louis avait simplement de leur cracher sa haine et sa tristesse au visage. Leur crier de retourner en arrière avec leur bonheur qui suintait à plusieurs kilomètres. Il poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit, son carnet entre les mains qu'il relisait pour la millionième fois. Que faire d'autre ? Les deux garçons entraient à l'intérieur de la suite, parlant de choses et d'autres. Des sujets qui n'intéressaient pas le moins du monde le chasseur. Depuis que Zayn était redevenu un ange, ils semblaient tous les deux voler sur un nuage. Un peu trop au dessus d'eux pour voir la réalité. Et ce comportement avait le don d'agacer le châtain, qui retourna prendre place sur son lit avec son journal. Il les entendait parler, au loin, de ce qui se passer au paradis et des démons qui se faisaient discrets depuis l'empêchement de l'apocalypse et la mort d'Alastor.  
   
Ses yeux parcouraient les pages jaunies, les coups de crayon précipités, l'écriture bancale, les tâches d'encre, le papier froissé. Il le connaît par coeur, mais il le parcourt encore. Parce qu'au fond, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Et ce ne serait même pas étonnant si demain il se réveillait et trouvait ses amis morts dans le lit d'à côté. Il devait être maudit pour attirer le malheur sur les personnes qu'il aimait. Son oncle, puis Harry... Tout ce qu'il touchait, tout ce qu'il chérissait, finissait par ses briser. Sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, totalement impuissant. A genoux devant la mort qui n'attendait que lui. Le châtain poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le lit, épuisé de ne rien faire. De ne pas bouger. De revoir la tête du bouclé sans arrêt. De ne plus se rappeler son odeur, ses caresses, le contact de sa peau, ou même sa voix. Le soir, il s'endormait seul, avec uniquement le bruit de sa propre respiration lente ou les gouttes d'eau sur la vitre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le manque, le deuil, pouvait être aussi destructeur. Il fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par la voix de son meilleur ami au bout de la pièce.  
   
   
**« Lou, on va au bar à côté, ça te dirait de venir ? »**  
**« Euh... Non, je préfère rester là et me reposer. »**  
**« Tu fais ça toute la journée. Ça fait quasiment trois jours que tu n'es pas sortis de cette chambre, viens avec nous, l'air frais te fera du bien. »**  
**« Non. Ce n'est pas un peu de vent qui me fera allez mieux Niall. »**  
**« Certes, mais je pense que tu devrais changer un peu d'endroit et bouger. »**  
**« J'ai dis non. »**  
**«** **Je te payerai un verre.** _Intervint finalement le basané._ »  
   
   
Louis poussa un soupir et se leva finalement, ses amis savaient très bien comment l'avoir. Et puis, tant qu'il y avait de l'alcool cela lui allait. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était à l'autre bout du monde. Juste en face, si jamais il ne se sentait pas bien, il n'aurait qu'à traverser et rentrer pour se cacher sous les couvertures et étouffer les cris dans son coussin. Après avoir enfilé une veste pour se protéger un minimum de la pluie, il suivit les autres garçons au dehors et alluma directement une cigarette, sous le porche. Niall lui jeta un regard réprobateur, mais ne rajouta rien de plus pour autant. Il savait d'avance que c'était un combat perdu. Quand le chasseur avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait jamais. Déterminé jusqu'à bout. La porte fermée à clé, ils traversaient ensuite le passage piéton pour se rendre sur le trottoir en face. Quelques personnes se tenaient devant le bâtiment pour parler, fumer et ils entrèrent sans se poser de question. L'air chaud frappa leurs visages, ainsi que la musique qui résonnait en fond. Le bar était disposé de façon à ce qu'il y ait une assez grande piste de danse, où des gens se déhanchaient déjà, au milieu. Un comptoir avec plusieurs tabouret tout autour, des tables entourés de sofas un peu partout.  
   
L'endroit n'était pas encore trop bondé, il n'était pas encore vingt trois heures. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin, Zayn prit l'initiative d'aller directement commander les boissons. Louis finissait sa cigarette et l'écrasa ensuite dans le cendrier, observant les lieux autour de lui. La décoration était soft, pas tellement recherchée et plutôt sombre. Quelques tableaux, des jeux de lumières et des guirlandes. Mais au fond, les gens ne venaient pas ici pour trouver une inspiration de décoration. Ils recherchaient un moyen d'oublier, de se distraire afin de ne plus penser. Et c'était exactement le cas du châtain qui bu presque la moitié de son cocktail d'une traite quand le métis revint avec plusieurs verres. Tous les trois le regardaient d'un air étonné, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et joua avec sa paille, le regard fuyant. Il n'avait jamais aimé la confrontation ou les discussions sérieuses, encore moins ces temps-ci. De toutes manières, il ne trouvait plus les mots pour décrire son état ou le monde qui l'entourait, tout était fade, vide de sens, mort. Son corps était là, son esprit était ailleurs. Au delà, envolé. Ses amis parlaient, il ne faisait même pas l'effort d'écouter ou de s'intéresser à leur conversation.  
   
Mais le plus énervant sans doute, aux yeux du châtain, était de voir Liam et Zayn s'aimer sous ses yeux. Il venait de perdre la personne qui avait su faire battre son coeur plus vite, celle qui avait fais tombé toutes ses barrières et encore maintenant le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui. Cette vision lui donnait envie de hurler, de vomir et de pleurer. Seulement, il avait versé tellement de larmes ces derniers temps que son corps était à sec. Nourrit par des doses plutôt importantes d'alcool. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de bouteilles qui s'accumulaient sur la table de la cuisine ou encore les mégots de cigarette qui disparaissaient à vue d'oeil. Son argent, il le dépensait pour les paquets de nicotine, les bouteilles, le gel douche et shampoing à la pomme. Ceux qu'utilisaient le bouclé. De cette façon, il pouvait au moins le faire revivre un petit peu. Après sa douche, Louis laissait généralement ses cheveux encore mouillés enfermés sous le sweat à capuche d'Harry, afin de garder un maximum une quintessence de son odeur avec lui. Et ce comportement inquiétait grandement son meilleur ami, qui ne parvenait jamais, malgré ses efforts, à le faire sortir de sa transe.  
   
Son regard se releva vers la piste de danse et il se demandait comment les gens pouvaient être heureux à présent, alors que sûrement d'autres souffraient. C'était un peu hypocrite, dans le sens où lui aussi avait eu sa part de bonheur aux côtés du bouclé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir tout en noir, d'être constamment de mauvaise humeur, sur les nerfs, à cran. Il regardait cet homme se frotter à une jeune fille dont le décolleté était assez plongeant, ou encore un autre qui ne tenait pas bien droit à cause de tout les verres qu'il avait du accumuler, ceux qui riaient et souriaient en sautant au rythme de la musique. Et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une petite chevelure bouclée brune, sombre. Son coeur se resserra et ses poils se hérissèrent. Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui. Suspendu, pendant quelques secondes. Il fixait les jambes longues et fines dont le jean slim noir embrassé parfaitement les formes. Ou encore ce dos plat et les épaules carrés dont la chemise à rayure faisait ressortir les muscles. Son souffle se bloquait, ses doigts se resserraient autour de sa paille. Cette vision était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'une simple illusion. Il en était certain. Il avait vu Harry dans cette foule de gens au milieu de la piste. Sa jambe tremblait et son coeur avait adopté une cadence bien trop rapide à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.  
   
   
**« Louis... ? Louis ?! »**  
   
   
Le concerné cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de tourner le regard vers les trois garçons qui le regardaient tous avec un air inquiet. Les formes redevenaient nettes, précises, il entendait nettement mieux la musique et sa respiration semblait être revenue à la normale. D'un coup, après avoir posé son verre sur la table, il se leva en secouant la tête. Encore fébrile. Il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber en se levant, le corps chancelant.  
   
   
**« Je vais... Au toilette. »**  
   
   
Sans un mot de plus, et dans la précipitation, il se rendit rapidement dans les toilettes du bar. Un panneau lumineux, assez discret tout de même, les indiquait. Le jeune chasseur poussa la porte et lâcha un soupir dès qu'il fut entré, heureusement pour lui personne ne se trouvait ici. Après avoir vérifié tous les cabinet, il se plaça devant la grande glace unie, s'appuya sur le long rebord en verre qui accueillait plusieurs lavabo et s'inspecta dans le miroir. Des paquets de cernes sous ses yeux fatigués, dénudés de lueur. Les traits tirés, livides. Rien n'avait changé. Son état empirait même. Se dégradait. De jour en jour. A cause du manque de sommeil, de la malnutrition et de l'effet de l'alcool sur son corps. Une épave. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu à présent. Délabré, en morceau, brisé. Vide. Sans aucune motivation pour vivre. Une machine. Plus d'âme. L'alcool avait rapidement remplacé le sang qui coulait dans ses veines et alimentait son coeur. Il réagissait sur l'instinct et la défense, constamment tendu et sur les nerfs. Comme si l'abus de boisson n'avait engendré en lui que de la colère, avait fais ressortir toutes les mauvaises émotions.  
   
Appuyé contre le verre froid de l'évier géant, ses mains tremblaient et ses pieds ne le portaient presque plus. Il était certain de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce fut bien trop réel pour n'être qu'une illusion de son esprit, un mirage. Alors, soit l'alcool lui jouait des tours, lui montait à la tête, soit Harry.... Non, Harry ne pouvait pas être encore vivant. Ils avaient enterré son corps, il avait été se recueillir sur un semblant de tombe qu'ils lui avaient érigé suite à sa mort inattendue. Le bouclé s'était éteins dans ses bras, il avait senti sa peau se refroidir, sa respiration ralentir, ses paupières se fermer, son souffle se couper et son coeur cesser de battre. A jamais. Louis devait s'y faire. Au moins, il devait essayer d'avancer. L'oublier était impossible, son prénom seul était déjà gravé dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours. Mais il pouvait continuer à se battre, à rester debout pour lui. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il tentait, en vain, de se reconstruire. Son cerveau, sa part de conscient, le souhaitait, mais son corps, ses émotions lui indiquaient tout le contraire. Et le poussaient donc à s'enfoncer plus encore dans son deuil.  
   
Epuisé, à bout de force, il serra les doigts autour du rebord gelé, la tête plongée vers le bas, entre ses épaules voûtées. Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, il relâcha tout. Le poids sur ses épaules et tout l'afflux d'émotions qu'il retenaient en lui depuis plusieurs jours. Sans plus se retenir, l'eau salée se mit à pointer à ses paupières et les larmes dévalèrent finalement sur ses joues rosées. La respiration saccadée, son coeur fit plusieurs soubresauts de douleur, d'agonie. Il se sentait pris au piège, enfermé dans un cercle vicieux. Car quand il essayait d'effacer, de cacher, le drame qu'avait vécu Harry, des tas de souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Un ensevelissement. Et il s'effondrait sous eux. Sous cette charge d'images, de phrases qui le tiraient vers le bas. Vaincu. Défaitiste d'avance. Le noir prenait toujours le dessus sur les couleurs. Peut-être qu'au fond, l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu sur Terre, mais en lui. Un combat permanent entre l'ombre et la lumière, le bien et le mal. Seulement, il était fatigué de ne pouvoir rien contrôlé, de n'avoir emprise sur rien du tout. Et surtout, de voir tout ceux qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux. Le destin se vengeait ? Très bien, il était prêt à être sa prochaine victime. Plus de peine, plus de douleur, plus de souffrance, plus d'autre mort que la sienne.  
   
   
**« Louis... ? »**  
   
   
Le chasseur sursauta et releva la tête rapidement sur Zayn qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, la poignée de la porte encore dans la main. Son visage basané inquiet et ses yeux chocolats, presque sombres, fixés sur lui. Le châtain se pencha et activa le robinet, l'eau froide coula en jets rapides, il mit ses mains en dessous et s'aspergea ensuite le visage. Plus facile pour couvrir les larmes ainsi, maquiller la vérité. Mais cela ne cachait ni les yeux rouges, gonflés ni le tremblement incessant de ses membres. Sans parler de son teint livide. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'échappa pas à l'attention de l'ange, qui s'approcha de lui lentement pendant qu'il se ressuyait le visage avec du papier plus loin. Ce ne fut que quand sa main toucha son épaule que Louis réagit. Au quart tour. Dans un geste rapide, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et le passa sous la gorge du basané. Il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur et n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Docile. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Rien que dans la manière dont ses yeux bleus, encore humides, attaquaient, défiaient les siens. L'affrontement. Les éclairs qui en jaillissaient. La lame entra en contact avec la peau de son cou, près de sa pomme d'Adam. L'autre bras de Louis étaient enfoncé au niveau de son ventre et l'empêchait de bouger. Enfin, s'il le voulait, il pouvait claquer des doigts et se libérer de son emprise, en une seconde. Mais il ne fit rien, il respirait. Il observa simplement son comportement.  
   
Ses traits étaient durs, tirés, ses doigts tremblaient et il respirait si fort que n'importe qui pourrait croire qu'il venait de courir pendant des heures sous un soleil brûlant. Pourtant, il avait simplement poussé l'ange contre le mur. Mais il était énervé, sous tension. Ses gestes étaient brusques, son regard glacial. Son comportement presque animal. Un afflux de colère. Un débordement d'émotion. La surprise. Le refoulement, depuis trop longtemps. Son torse se soulevait rapidement sous sa respiration haletante, son corps exerçait tout de même une force contre celui du basané. Ce n'était pas l'endroit et le temps pour affrontement, mais Louis ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit se mêle de sa vie. Encore moins la personne qui avait tué son oncle et qui, d'une certaine manière, les avait tous menés jusqu'ici. S'ils en étaient là, c'était de sa faute. Parce que c'était lui, en premier lieu, qui avait pris Harry sous son aile noire, qui l'avait formé à tuer. A le tuer. Une minuscule part de lui le remerciait de les avoir fait se rencontrer, mais une autre, énorme lui en voulait de les avoir conduit à une telle situation.  
   
   
**« Écoutes, ce n'est... »**  
**« Ferme la. »**  
**« Louis, tu n'es pas en état pour ça. Pose ce couteau... »**  
**« Je n'ai sûrement aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. »**  
**« Tu ne comprend pas, je veux t... »**  
**«** **C'est toi qui ne comprend pas !** _Le châtain haussa le ton puis rapprocha l'arme de sa gorge._ **Suffit d'un coup de main bien placé et je te tranche la gorge, je m'y connais. J'ai déjà fait ça plein de fois. Alors ouais, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour te tuer mais putain qu'est-ce que ça me fera du bien. De te voir en sang, les yeux voilés et le visage tordu par la douleur.** _Il serra les dents et son regard s'assombrit_. **Tu n'es pas mon ami et tu ne le sera jamais, tu comprend ça ? Tu vois, j'en ai ras le bol que les gens que j'aime meurt sous mes yeux, mais crois moi, je serai ravi si tu pouvais être le prochain. »**  
**«** **Louis...** _Soupira le métis, essayant de reprendre la parole._  »  
**« Tu devrais me craindre, sérieusement. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand je suis vraiment énervé. C'est de ta faute tout ce qui nous arrive, uniquement toi. Je ne p... »**  
**« J'ai un moyen pour que tout ça s'arrête, putain ! »**  
   
   
Cette fois, Zayn reprit le dessus et emprisonna le poignet du chasseur qui tenait le couteau, afin de reculer son bras. Louis se méfia d'abord puis, plus docile, mais pas moins sur ses gardes, baissa son arme et fit quelques pas en arrière. Jamais il ne pourrait accorder sa confiance à cet être impur, ce monstre qui avait tué une personne cher à son coeur, mais il pouvait au moins l'écouter. Cela ne lui coûterait rien. A par lui faire perdre des minutes. Le métis passa une main dans ses cheveux, poussa un long soupir, vérifia que la porte était bien fermée derrière eux, puis vint s'appuyer sur l'évier. Le châtain attendait, impatient, son pied tapait de temps en temps au sol, il faisait les cent pas. De loin, la musique était encore perceptible, mélangée aux bruits de conversation ou certains cris et l'eau des réservoirs qui se rechargeaient parfois.  
   
   
**« Je peux t'aider à tout arranger. »**  
**« Tu a trouvé comment faire revenir Harry ? »**  
   
   
Louis leva le regard vers lui, rempli d'espoir et d'impatience. Sa voix avait déraillé vers la fin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus prononcé son prénom à voix haute. Plus depuis sa mort, son dernier souffle. C'était étrange dans sa gorge, sur sa langue. Le dire était une manière d'admettre la réalité et il refusait de s'y soumettre. Pas encore. Dans sa tête, s'il ne disait pas ces quatre lettres, il parvenait à le garder en vie. Contre lui. Comme s'il n'était pas totalement mort, pas entièrement parti. Une part de lui était toujours présente. Un espoir, au fond, qu'il pouvait encore exister quelque part. Il s'accrochait aux dernières prières, à ce qui pouvait lui rester de point d'attache. Les derniers rebords stables qui lui permettaient de ne pas tomber dans le vide. D'éviter la chute rapide et fatale. Mais en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Zayn, les bouts de pierres qui étaient encore sous ses pieds venaient de s'effondrer. Et lui avec. Faire revivre Harry n'était même plus envisageable. Et le métis avait mal rien qu'en pensant à ce qui allait suivre, il se sentait coupable de lui infliger cela.  
   
   
**« Non Louis je... Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Il est définitivement p... »**  
**« Alors c'est quoi ta solution pour tout arranger ? »**  
   
   
Parce que là, Louis n'en voyait plus. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à la réalité, se soumettre à la vérité. Entendre que celui qu'il aimait était... Mort pour toujours lui brûlait atrocement le coeur. Lui consumait son être entier. Il n'était plus qu'un brasier, prêt à exploser. Là, il se retenait pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant le métis. Seulement, ce serait montrer ses faiblesses, et ça il ne pouvait pas. Il se l'était toujours refusé. Comme une règle à suivre. Et ce n'était sûrement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait y déroger. Surtout pas devant Zayn. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait sa solution miracle. Ce qu'il allait lui proposer pour, comme il disait, tout arranger. Parce qu'à part se tuer, Louis ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour mettre fin à sa souffrance. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus envisager cette option, car le monde avait besoin de lui pour tuer des monstres. Le métis poussa un énième soupir et leva les yeux vers lui. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.  
   
   
**« Je peux effacer ta mémoire. Effacer tout les souvenirs que tu as de Harry, faire en sorte que pour toi il n'ai jamais existé. Ce sera peut-être un peu douloureux, mais c'est tout à fait possible. Un mal pour... Un bien, si on veut. Ton cerveau fera d'autre liens logiques entre l'apocalypse, tes amis et tout le reste. Mais tout ce qui peut te relier à lui sera envolé. Bien entendu, j'effacerai aussi notre conversation de ce soir, et la mémoire de Niall si c'est nécessaire. Histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe. Même si son prénom, après le processus, ne te sera même plus familier. »**  
   
   
Le monologue de Zayn venait de lui ôter les mots de la bouche. Il hésitait actuellement entre aller vomir dans les toilettes ou faire un malaise. Sa solution était loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Rayer Harry de son esprit. Effacer les moindres souvenirs qui le reliaient à lui. Un claquement de doigt, et il n'existait plus à ses yeux. Dit ainsi, cela semblait si facile. Si horrible également. Réduire à néant tous les bons moments qu'il avait pu construire aux côtés du bouclé, passer leur amour à la trappe. Louis s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Encore une fois, deux parts à l'intérieur de s'affrontaient. Celle qui l'encourageait dans cette seule solution, afin de faire taire la douleur, de réduire la peine et effacer les larmes, la souffrance, le vide au creux de la poitrine. Et puis celle qui lui disait de ne pas se lancer dans cette initiative, de garder en mémoire les dernières images qu'il avait de Harry, d'un être qu'il avait aimé, ce qui n'était pas à négliger. Passer un amour aussi important sous amnésie n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Une décision comme celle-là ne devait pas être prise hâtivement, à la légère. Parce qu'effacer les moindres liens qui le rapprochait du bouclé venait à l'effacer _lui_ aussi _._ En effaçant Harry, le châtain perdait également une partie de lui-même.  
   
Une partie de l'amour du bouclé. Une partie qu'il lui avait donné à sa mort, quand il avait serré si fort sa main et l'avait regardé avec toute l'attention et la tendresse du monde. Ce moment où ils s'étaient jurés de continuer à s'aimer, dans un dernier élan de chaleur. Parce qu'au fond, c'était tout ce qui poussait encore le chasseur à vivre, à continuer de se battre. L'amour qu'il portait pour le brun, sa dévotion. Certes, ils n'avaient pas vécu une longue relation normale comme les jeunes adultes de leurs âges, mais le lien qui les unissait étant d'autant plus fort et unique qu'ils s'étaient battu l'un pour l'autre. Dans la vie comme dans la mort.  
   
   
**« Je comprends que ce soit une solution compliqué, mais c'est la seule qui te reste Louis. Pour gommer ta douleur et ta tristesse. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Harry, s'il aurait été d'accord avec cette option seulement je suis certain qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu te voir autant souffrir. Il ne... »**  
**« Arrête.** _L'interrompu le châtain en secouant la tête, cette dernière toujours enfoui dans ses mains_. **Arrête de parler de lui comme si... Comme si tu le connaissais comme ton meilleur ami. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Rien du tout. Alors, tais toi. Juste... Ferme la. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de lui comme ça. Ou de n'importe quelle autre façon. »**  
**« Je suis désolé. »**  
**« Je n'en ai rien à faire. »**  
**« Ne sois pas comme ça... »**  
**« Oh parce que tu veux que je te saute au cou et vienne te prendre mes bras peut-être ? Sérieusement, c'est une mauvais blague là ? Tu ne m'ordonne rien du tout, encore moins après ce que tu as fait. »**  
**« Si je te propose ça, c'est simplement parce que ça me semblait la meilleure solution pour enlever ta douleur. Alors oui, ça ôtera tous tes souvenirs avec lui, mais ce sera pour ton bien. »**  
   
   
D'un côté, le métis n'avait pas tord. Louis le savait parfaitement. Mais choisir cette option serait tellement égoïste de sa part qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'envisager une seule seconde. Ce serait déshonorer et trahir celui qu'il aimait. Ses doigts tiraient un peu sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux, alors que les larmes remontaient à nouveau à ses yeux. Ses jambes tremblaient et il dû s'asseoir au sol, dos contre le mur, pour reprendre correctement ses esprits. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine pour que ce soit supportable, il avait simplement envie de l'arracher et le jeter au fond d'un mixeur, le broyer pour toujours. Certes il avait mal, il souffrait atrocement, mais cette douleur le faisait sentir vivant, au moins. Lui montrer que sa relation avec Harry avait été plus que réelle.  
   
Zayn le regardait avec empathie, compassion et peine. Parce que oui, ce qu'il lui proposait été totalement insensé et presque inhumain aussi. Lui n'arriverait jamais à effacer ses souvenirs avec Liam, même s'il devait en mourir. Durant toutes ces années où il avait vécu parmi les pires abomination de la terre, en tant que démon, jamais il n'avait passé un seul jour sans penser à lui. Il avait combattu pour lui, totalement dévoué à trouver un moyen pour qu'ils soient réuni. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, il comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde qui se présentait à eux. Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce fut rempli d'un silence tendu, la tension était encore palpable et Louis murmura finalement, la gorge serrée.  
   
   
**« Laisse moi y réfléchir. Maintenant vas t'en. »**  
   
   
Le métis hocha la tête et descendit de l'évier, résigné à le laisser seul quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas rien. La porte se referma après lui et directement le châtain laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues rougies. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur tellement son coeur lui faisait mal. Et alors qu'il étouffait ses sanglots, un frisson traversa entièrement son corps. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras, sur sa nuque, ses cheveux picotaient. Une sorte de chaleur venait d'entourer son être et avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il avait relevait la tête pour voir si quelqu'un n'était pas entré dans la pièce. Elle était vide, silencieuse. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Ou bien, c'était simplement son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait un tour.


	29. Chapter 29

  _ **~ Chapitre vingt neuf. ~**_

 

_« Où que tu sois, ailleurs ou nulle part, tu vibres à jamais en moi, cours dans mon sang, palpites dans mes veines. Tu t'écoules en moi comme l'eau de pluie ravine, lente et délicieuse, une terre asséchée. Je te porterai haut tant qu'un peu d'air me gonflera la poitrine. Je ne serai plus jamais moi, je suis_ _nous._ _»  
_ **\- David Lelait Helo.**

 

   
   
Si Niall adorait les restaurants chinois, ce n'était pas trop le cas de Louis qui jouait depuis plus d'une heure avec son couvert et regardait les grains de riz. Allant même jusqu'à les compter. Il avait à peine toucher à ses nouilles et se contentait de boire son verre d'eau. Ils avaient encore une fois changé d'hôtel, tout en restant proche du terrain où ils avaient enterré Harry, afin que le châtain puisse s'y rendre. Mais en réalité, il traînait autour sans jamais franchir le pas, gravir cette petite vallée qui le menait sous le sol pleureur. Il restait à proximité pendant deux ou trois minutes, puis allait ensuite se réfugier dans sa voiture pour écouter un album de rock afin de faire taire ses pensées. A ses yeux, y mettre les pieds, revenait à rendre sa mort réelle. Et il refusait encore de l'admettre. Presque un mois. Un mois qu'il s'était endormi pour un repos éternel dans ses bras, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire son deuil. Quelque chose le bloquait, au fond de sa gorge il pouvait sentir ce goût acre, celle bile amère se coincer juste au bon endroit pour parfois l'empêcher de respirer correctement. La mort changeait la vie. C'était un fait vérifié par Louis, il pouvait le confirmer. Il respirait encore, son ventre gargouillait parfois car il avait faim, il manquait de sommeil... Il vivait, certes, mais tout avait basculé. Du jour au lendemain. D'une seconde à l'autre. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'y faire. Comme ça, une chute, un choc brutal.  
   
Le jeune irlandais passa la commande de deux cookies de fortune avec un biscuit aux amandes, alors que la serveuse débarrassait les assiettes, dont celle encore pleine du châtain. Elle le regarda en coin, mais ne fit aucune remarque, repartant en cuisine pour aller chercher les desserts. Il écouta son ami parler d'une nouvelle affaire tout en jouant avec le bout de sa paille, pas très attentif à ce qu'il racontait mais plutôt à ses démons qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire taire. Parfois, la nuit, quand il était seul dans le noir, il ressentait un froid oppressant, un souffle glacial mais pourtant les fenêtres n'étaient pas ouvertes. Et après, il avait l'impression d'entendre partout dans son cerveau la voix du bouclé. Pour être certain que ce ne soit pas l'oeuvre d'un esprit, il avait utilisé son détecteur plusieurs fois, dans différents endroits : la chambre, sa voiture, la suite entière. Il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par la serveuse qui revint quelques minutes après avec une assiette où était posés deux biscuits marrons et deux petits cookies. Niall la remercia poliment et continua de discuter, seul, de temps en temps le châtain hochait la tête pour lui faire croire qu'il l'écoutait. Le blond lui laissa un des deux cookies, Louis trouvait ce concept totalement stupide mais soupira et le prit pour l'ouvrir en même temps que lui.  
   
Le biscuit se cassa parfaitement en deux, il tira la fine lamelle de papier pliée en deux et lit mentalement ce qu'il y était inscrit en caractère d'imprimerie : La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. A peine eut-il finit de parcourir cette phrase qu'il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, ses doigts s'étaient mit à trembler et son coeur à battre plus vite. Cela ne voulait rien dire. N'importe qui pouvait être concerné par ce dicton futile, une femme désespérée qui cherche l'amour par exemple, pour faire croire que les âmes sœurs existaient. Cependant, il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper les larmes acides qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses paupières et afficha un faux sourire quand son ami se mit à lire son message soit disant prémonitoire.  
   
   
**« ''Vous pourrez profiter de la bonne nourriture.''.... Toujours bon à prendre n'est-ce pas ? »**  
   
   
Son rire suivit et le châtain dû se forcer à encore sourire, alors qu'une de ses mains, posées sur son genoux, broyait littéralement sa peau au dessus de son jean. Il serrait avec force le tissu, si bien qu'il manquait d'y faire un trou. Il voulait calmer ses tremblements et passer au dessus de cette phrase insignifiante, qui pourtant n'arrêtait pas de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Il pouvait entendre et sentir son coeur battre jusqu'à ses oreilles. La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Il retenait ce cri de douleur qui lui brûlait la gorge, qui voulait simplement s'extérioriser. La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Son souffle se bloquait en travers de sa gorge. La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Rien qu'un foutu morceau de papier. La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Des mots dans le vide. La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Le hasard, simplement. La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. La personne que vous aimez est pl....  
   
   
**« Et toi c'est écrit quoi dessus Lou ? »**  
**« Quoi ?** _Demanda le chasseur en secouant un peu la tête pour revenir à ses pensées, le papier toujours dans une de ses mains._ **»**  
**« Ton biscuit de la chance, il dit quoi ? »**  
   
   
Biscuit de la chance, quelle bonne blague. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier, sa bouche étant sèche tellement il s'était mis à respirer fort, alors qu'il venait de boire deux minutes avant. Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était qu'un maudit bout de papier dont la signification pouvait s'attribuer à chaque personne qui aurait tenu ce message entre ces mains. Mais bien entendu, il avait fallu que ce dicton absurde tombe sur lui, la seule personne qui n'en avait sûrement pas besoin. Louis ravala sa salive difficilement et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui attendait sa réponse, pendu à sa langue. Pour éviter d'affronter la situation ou causer encore un moment gênant, un silence lourd ou un regard de pitié, il inventa rapidement un mensonge.  
   
   
**« Euh... ''La gloire et la fortune seront bientôt vôtre.''»**  
**« On dirait bien que notre métier va enfin payer Tomlinson ! »**  
**« Ça ne veut rien dire ces cookies, ce sont des dictons vaseux pour embobiner les clients. C'est tout. »**  
**« Tu es juste jaloux parce que je vais avoir de la bouffe et pas toi ! »**  
   
   
Sa ruse avait fonctionné, il lâcha un faux rire qui passa tout de même inaperçu aux oreilles de l'irlandais qui savoura son biscuits aux amandes, tout en dressant une liste des meilleurs mets qu'il pourrait avoir. C'était drôle à entendre et pendant tout le temps du dessert, Louis essaya de ne plus penser à ce maudit bout de papier qu'il avait froissé dans sa main pour ensuite le remettre dans l'assiette. Quand leur repas fut terminé, ils sortirent, après que le blond eut insisté fortement pour payer. L'argent, ils se le partageaient, mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de vouloir inviter l'autre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Une fois dehors, le plus vieux alluma une cigarette sans attendre, sa veste en jean sur le dos et son meilleur ami poussa un soupir, sans rien dire cependant. Il fumait depuis ses seize ans, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait perdre cette habitude. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Consommer de la nicotine l'aidait à oublier parfois, ou du moins à penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes. Quand il essayait de suivre le mouvement du tabac le long de sa gorge, sa trachée, jusqu'à ses poumons incendiés. Il aimait sentir son corps réagir, ses poils se dresser et sa cage thoracique se consumait à petit feu. Peut-être mourrait-il lui aussi au final, lentement. Pour faire durer la douleur et le mal. Pour bien lui broyer le coeur et les sentiments avant qu'il ne passe l'arme à gauche.  
   
Ils avançaient dans la rue en silence pour rejoindre l'hôtel à quelques mètres, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Du moins le ciel noir, car il était à peine vingt trois heures. Ce petit coin de la ville était encore animé par des bars plus loin, des personnes qui passaient et repassaient. Rapidement ou lentement. Bruyants ou muets. Chacun avait sa manière propre d'arpenter les rues. Louis marchait de manière décontractée, en apparence, une main dans la poche de sa veste et la cigarette dans l'autre, qu'il tirait parfois. Il semblait déjà posséder ce bout de trottoir. Niall ne faisait pas attention là où il mettait les pieds, il marchait tout en racontant des blagues. Une machine à parole, réellement. Sans lui, le chasseur s'ennuierait sûrement. Son regard azur, éteint, se baladait aux alentours. Et il manqua de défaillir quand il vit un corps élancé, des cheveux bouclé et un visage carré, une mâchoire parfaitement dessinée. Il arrêta ses gestes, mais continua de marcher automatiquement. Son coeur battait à vive allure, accélération totale. Dérèglement complet. Il flanchait, il perdait tout à nouveau. Son esprit ne cessait de lui jouer des tours depuis quelques jours. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta la tête rivée de l'autre côté de la rue, devant ce panneau stop. « Harry » ne le regardait pas, jamais directement. Il était tourné, de côté, les yeux rivés vers sa gauche. Il cherchait. Et Louis voulait agiter les bras pour attirer son attention, pour lui crier qu'il était là, qu'il pensait toujours à lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il l'aimait toujours. Seulement, ses membres ne réagissaient pas. Plus rien ne répondait. Lumières éteintes. Boutons tournés sur off. Incapable de réfléchir, de réagir. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa vision qu'il percuta un homme, qui lui cria de faire attention en se retournant sur lui. Pas une seule excuse, il lui jeta un regard en vrac, éloigné, puis continua de marcher en tournant la tête devant lui. Sa cigarette, presque terminée, lui brûla le bout des doigts et il la lâcha au sol en poussant un petit grognement. En relevant le visage, il blêmit. « Harry » avait disparu.  
   
   
« **Louis... ? Ca va ? »**  
   
   
Niall, en revanche, lui était toujours là. Et il regardait son meilleur ami avec une drôle de tête, mi inquiet, mi peureux. Il tournait parfois les yeux autour de lui, sa main tendue vers le bras du châtain qui venait de regarder sa cigarette s'écraser à ses pieds. Sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sans plus bouger. Ses pas s'étaient arrêtés, en même temps que son coeur. Immobiles. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu, le bout de son index était rougies par la brûlure. Son regard vagabondait encore sur la rue en face, plus aucune trace de ce corps élancé, gracile et fin. Plus rien. A part ce panneau stop insignifiant, qu'il aurait bien voulu transposer dans son cerveau pour mettre en sourdine ce petit cri strident qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ou d'avancer correctement. Un pied devant l'autre, droit, il n'y arrivait plus. Depuis presque un mois, il empruntait des routes sinueuses, une démarche tangente et le regard voyageur, fuyard. Vivre lui faisait mal au coeur, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'arracher. L'extirper de sa poitrine et aller rejoindre Harry au paradis.  
   
   
**« Ouais j'ai juste... Un peu mal à la tête. On peut rentrer ? »**  
   
   
L'excuse était passée, validée. Le blond acquiesça et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à finir la route. Heureusement pour eux, l'hôtel ne se trouvait pas très loin, qu'à quelques minutes du petit restaurant où ils avaient fait une halte. A peine eurent-ils franchit la porte, que le châtain alla s'affaler de tout son long dans le lit qui lui était réservé. Poussant un long soupir en fermant les paupières. Jamais, dans toute son existence, il ne s'était senti aussi épuisé, à bout de force, que ces derniers mois. Vivre l'affaiblissait. Le tuait. Harry était mort, oui, et il avait emporté leurs âmes à tout les deux dans sa tombe, sous cet amas de terre. C'était glauque, très écoeurant, mais Louis avait envie de creuser la terre et récupérer ce corps froid, glacial, pour le serrer et lui redonner de la chaleur, des couleurs. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il avait l'espoir de lui redonner vie. En réalité, il aurait pouvoir lui dire adieu correctement, mieux que par quelques phrases échangés au milieu d'un bois sombre et humide, entourés de plusieurs personnes alors que cela aurait dû être leur moment d'intimité. Rien qu'à eux. Pas dans un tel moment de panique, de surprise et de pleurs.  
   
Depuis sa disparition, Louis avait tellement pleuré qu'il n'avait même plus assez de force pour laisser couler la moindre larme. Son corps était à sec, vide, creux. Tout comme sa poitrine. Son coeur y battait simplement pour le garder en vie, il n'avait même plus de raison pour le laisser résonner. Parfois seulement, il s'emballait. Comme ce soir, au bien d'autres moments, quand il avait cru voir Harry au coin d'une rue. Ou bien la nuit, quand il cauchemardé de lui. Il le sentait s'activait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique que son corps entier en tremblaient. Ce n'était même plus supportable. Encore moins depuis qu'il avait ces visions. C'était la troisième fois, en un mois. Trois fois qu'il pensait l'apercevoir au loin. Trois fois qu'il tombait d'avantage en se rendant compte, quand il clignait des paupières, que ce n'était pas réel. Seulement un songe. Un tour de son esprit. Un souhait. Quelque chose qu'il aimerait qui se produise. La fiction. Et il comprenait maintenant, ce que cela voulait réellement dire être hanté. Pas besoin d'une chambre, d'une vieille maison en ruine, d'un parquet qui grinçait ou de porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule. Son esprit seul lui était suffisant. Son cerveau regorgeait de plus de fantômes qu'il ne le croyait. Et ça le terrifiait. Totalement. De savoir qu'il n'était plus entièrement maître de lui-même, que les souvenirs du bouclé le ramenaient toujours en arrière, plus loin, vers le gouffre. La chute sans fin.  
   
Au fond, c'était une des raisons qui penchaient en faveur de la proposition que Zayn lui avait faite quelques jours plut tôt. Mettre fin à sa souffrance, à la douleur qui lui rongeait petit à petit le coeur et le corps. Le bouffait tout entier. L'absorbait et le consumait. Anéantit. Perforé de part en part. Faire taire ses démons une bonne fois pour toute. Ce serait déjà un énorme poids ôté de ses épaules. L'impact au sol, quand il chuterait, serait moins brutal. Mais effacer sa mémoire, tout ses souvenirs avec Harry revenait à effacer tout les moments heureux qu'ils avaient pu partager ces derniers mois ensemble. C'était emporter une partie de lui, de son coeur. Sa moitié. Déjà que le bouclé en avait emmené une avec lui dans sa tombe, s'il faisait cela, il causerait sa mort. C'était certain, déterminé d'avance. Niall s'installa sur le rebord du lit, il avait simplement allumé la petite lumière à côté de l'espace cuisine pour laisser un peu de calme à son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement, lui montrant silencieusement qu'il était là pour lui. Comme toujours.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Louis ? Je sais que c'est le deuil, mais... Il y a quelque chose en plus, je le sens. Depuis quelques jours, tu es ailleurs, perdu... »**  
   
   
Le dos du châtain se souleva fort, d'un coup, sous sa respiration tremblante. Il ne trouvait pas les mots corrects, adaptés pour bien formuler les choses. C'était trop compliqué. Mais d'un côté, il avait besoin d'en parler. C'était vital. Pour se libérer un peu. Pour se dire, qu'au fond, il n'était pas tout seul dans sa galère. Que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait, ou du moins pouvait essayer de le rassurer. Et la main de son meilleur ami sur son épaule, sa chaleur humain, sa voix inquiète, le réconfortait un minimum. Les paupières closes, il inspira un bon coup et serra le drap blanc immaculé entre ses doigts tremblants, avant de finalement se lancer, la voix défaillante.  
   
   
**« Il y a tout qui se dérègle en moi, je ne comprend pas... J'aimerai pouvoir poser un mot là dessus, y mettre mon doigt, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver ce que c'est. Et ça... Ça me tue Niall. Je voudrais tellement que ce soit seulement le deuil, la tristesse et la colère, mais c'est... C'est tellement plus que ça. Plus angoissant, plus terrible et plus douloureux. »**  
   
   
Avec ces phrases, il venait de lancer les premières bribes de sa bombe. Il ne savait pas encore bien formuler les choses, les mots venaient au gré, au fil de ses ressentis. De ce que sa poitrine voulait bien cracher et dévoiler. Et ce serait un mensonge de dire que ça ne lui faisait pas un mal atroce. Il se retenait de fondre en larmes, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore évoqué le point central de son problème. De ce qui le faisait se sentir si... Vide. Mais Niall, de son côté, comprenait. Il caressait lentement son dos, par dessus son tee-shirt et émettait une légère pression pour lui dire : vas-y, continue, je suis là, je t'écoute, tu n'es pas tout seul. Et Louis trouvait que ça, c'était quand même une sacré belle preuve d'amitié.  
   
   
**« Je savais qu'au fond, je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser totalement de lui... Je veux dire, il m'a marqué. C'est évident, seulement... Je pensais que j'arriverai quand même à continuer tout ça, sans lui. Alors oui, je croyais que ce serait compliqué au début mais qu'ensuite, je réapprendrais à vivre correctement, avec vous. Avec votre aide. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple... »**  
   
   
Sa voix dérailla vers la fin et le blond sentit que ce n'était pas le moment pour le lâcher, alors il passa son pouce contre son omoplate. Il attendit, de longues minutes, que le châtain se calme, se sente prêt à continuer, reprenne sa respiration et son souffle qui s'écrasait contre le coussin. Dans cette position, il semblait prêt à s'étouffer, à mourir asphyxié, alors il le fit doucement se tourner sur le dos. Petit à petit, il se calma. Il retrouvait son air, nécessaire. Une de ses mains tenait toujours fermement le drap, tremblante, et il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Humides et brillants de tristesse. Penché au dessus de lui, le jeune irlandais passa son doigt contre le haut de son visage pour remettre une de ses mèches en place, en soufflant un : continue. Louis ravala sa salive difficilement, son torse se bomba, il cherchait du courage pour prononcer les prochains mots qui, il en était certain, allait le faire défaillir.  
   
   
**« Je le vois, Niall... Il est partout où je vais. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il ne soit là. Omniprésent, comme s'il me suivait. Et j'aimerai tellement... Trouver un moyen pour que ça s'arrête. Un moyen de l'effacer, de... De m'en débarrasser. Mais, en même temps, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je ne peux pas. Jamais. Je m'en voudrais atrocement de le faire. Il.. Il est en moi et c'est ça, précisément, le problème. Je l'ai dans la peau, dans le sang, dans les os. Il se balade et prend possession de tout les endroits de mon être. Dès que je respire, c'est pour lui. Et je ne pourrai jamais avancer si je continue de le voir à chaque coin de rue... Je dois faire quelque chose, parce que là.. J'en peux plus. Il est là, je le vois, je... Pas maintenant, mais je l'ai tout à l'heure, sur le trottoir d'en face, et puis dans le bar l'autre jour avec Zayn et Liam. Et au restaurant, il y a une semaine. Je... J'ai l'impression de le sentir même de temps en temps, d'entendre encore sa voix résonner, un murmure et c'est... Horrible. Pire que tout. Parce que ce n'est pas réel. Il est là sans être là. Tu vois ?... C'est le fruit de mon cerveau. Un jeu de mon esprit trop fatigué pour faire le tri entre la réalité et le souvenir. Du coup, il inclut des images de.. De lui dans ma vision. Si tu savais... Je ne supporte plus... Ca me coupe la respiration et ça brise tout mes repères. Ca épuise toute ma force, celle qui me reste du moins. C'est pas une vie ça bordel... C'est un enfer. »**  
   
   
Et d'un coup, après ce dernier mot, le châtain poussa un petit bruit étouffé, une sorte de cri tout bas, avant d'exploser en sanglots. Niall n'hésita pas une seconde à le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pu contre lui, pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette bataille. Jamais. Il sentait son corps frêle trembler comme une feuille contre lui, ses doigts lâcher le drap pour s'agripper désespérément à son tee-shirt, ses larmes mouiller la peau de son cou où il venait d'enfouir sa tête. L'explication de son état de fantôme durant ces dernières semaines était là, sous ses mots, dans ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Enfin. Le coeur un peu moins lourd. Il n'allait pas mieux, mais il était déjà moins misérable. Les minutes défilaient et ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou plutôt Louis reposait tout son poids contre son meilleur ami. Il ne disait rien, si ce n'était de petits « chut... Chut » pour le calmer, pour l'apaiser. C'était son rôle après tout, et là il ne pouvait le prendre qu'au sérieux. La situation était bien trop grave, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que Louis souffrait depuis trop longtemps et que lui, inconsciemment, l'avait laissé se détruire sous ses yeux. Sans rien faire, sans rien remarquer. Aveugle. Et il s'en voulait atrocement, alors il rattrapait le temps perdu. Il l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. Mais en même temps, c'était doux et fraternel. Tout ce dont Louis avait réellement besoin.  
   
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il sembla se calmer, ou du moins retrouver une certaine constance. Un souffle normal, un rythme cardiaque à une bonne cadence. Cependant, ses mains encore tremblantes ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher le tissu du tee-shirt de son ami, ses yeux aussi étaient encore remplient de larmes. Les joues rougies et humides, les pupilles explosées, fatiguées. Niall caressait son dos et vint poser un rapide baiser sur sa tempe. Pour cesser ses tremblements, pour apaiser ses peurs. Il le fit ensuite s'allonger correctement sur le dos, le regardant avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Sa douleur était visible de l'extérieur. Il souffrait réellement. Cela se voyait dans ses traits tirés, durs, rêches. Dans le vide de son regard, à quel point ses yeux ne brillaient plus d'une seule once de vie. Morts. Il renifla et passa une main sous ses paupières, il n'osait plus relever les pupilles à présent. Mais le blond ne cherchait pas une explication, une confrontation ou une discussion. Il souhaitait simplement l'aider à se réparer, à avancer, à ne plus tourner la tête en arrière. Ce serait compliqué, certes, mais ils y arriveraient. Comme ils avaient toujours su le faire, ensemble. Se battre, être déterminé et soudé.  
   
   
**« Repose toi Louis, d'accord ? Il est tard. »**  
**« Oui... »**  
**« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »**  
**« Je ne veux pas te déranger, je... Je vais sûrement beaucoup remuer dans mon sommeil, si je le trouve. Va passer la nuit dans ton lit, je t'appellerais si jamais il y a le moindre problème. »**  
**« Promis ? »**  
**« Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer. »**  
**« Je n'ai jamais aimé ton humour Tomlinson. »**  
   
   
Louis, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, se mit à lâcher un petit rire, accompagné par celui de son meilleur ami. Faible, à peine perceptible, mais le coin de sa bouche s'était au moins relevé pour esquisser une once de sourire. C'était un début. Niall en était convaincue. Il serra doucement sa main dans la sienne avant de se lever et quitter la pièce, le laissant seul dans sa chambre. Après un dernier regard. Le châtain poussa un soupir et se tourna sur le côté, le regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Le noir complet. Il était encore tout habillé, mais n'avait pas la force de sortir des couvertures pour se mettre simplement en sous-vêtements. Il n'avait plus la force pour rien. Pas même pour continuer à vivre ainsi. Vivre lui était insupportable. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon essayer ? Il ne voulait pas d'une existence sans Harry. Pas s'il n'était pas là pour la savourer à ses côtés. Il y avait été habitué, pendant des mois, et à présent on lui retiré sa présence si sauvagement, brutalement qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire un pas sans le voir. Ce n'était que le résultat de son imagination, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ces frissons à chaque fois qu'il croyait l'apercevoir. Comme s'il était bien là, devant lui et qu'il allait lui sauter dans les bras, pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Le serrer fort et ressentir sa chaleur à nouveau. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un songe. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ou atteindre. Et ça le tuait.  
   
Encore, il repensait à ce mot dans le cookie de la chance et ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était un jeu du hasard. Il n'y croyait même pas. Pourtant, ça le torturait encore. La phrase tournait toujours dans sa tête : La personne que vous aimez est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Il serra le coussin entre ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sanglot qui se coinçait dans sa gorge. Mélangé entre l'envie de vomir jusqu'à se vider complètement ou hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant une position agréable pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Une main derrière l'oreiller, sur le dos, le ventre, le côté gauche ou droit. Rien ne fonctionnait. Quand il parvenait à fermer les paupières et se laisser aller quelques secondes, il revoyait le visage du bouclé et sombrait directement dans une sorte de cauchemar. Il se redressait alors en sursaut, le coeur battant la chamade et des frissons de sueur traversant son corps. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il bougeait entre les draps, poussant parfois des grognements d'agacements. Dormir était impossible. Peu importait la position ou la noirceur de la pièce ou non. Sans comptait que _la_ phrase ne cessait de lui tourmenter l'esprit.  
   
Deux heures trente six du matin, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et se redressa finalement d'un coup. Déterminé. En silence, il enfila une veste qu'il avait posé au bout de son lit et ouvrit sa porte. A pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami qu'il entendait ronfler dans l'autre pièce, il se rendit au salon. Dans le noir, à la seule lumière de la lune et de l'horloge lumineuse du micro-onde, il prit ses chaussures et les enfila. Un bonnet sur sa tête, et il s'aventura dehors. Aussi discret et silencieux que possible. Le froid de la nuit était percutant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit des gants. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, s'il tournait le dos, il n'oserait plus y retourner. Il n'aurait plus le courage, il le savait. Il inspira un grand coup et commença à marcher. Ce n'était pas très loin au fond, une quizaine de minutes à pied, seulement la brise glacial rendait les choses compliquées. Et prendre la voiture était un risque que Niall puisse l'entendre partir et se réveiller à cause du bruit du moteur. Alors, les mains vides, l'esprit vide, il s'y rendait. Finalement, pour la route, il préféra s'allumer une cigarette. Pour s'occuper les doigts et se réchauffer le corps. Ses gestes étaient tremblants, comme ses lèvres gercées et ses jambes fines.  
   
Pareillement à la première fois, il angoissait. Il savait exactement que ses mots n'auraient plus la même sonorité, la même signification, mais il se devait de le faire. Son coeur en tremblait déjà de douleur. Bien qu'il était mort de fatigue, il grimpa la colline et se retrouva alors à quelques mètres du saule pleureur et de cet amas de terre, cette croix. Ce n'était pas réellement convenable comme tombe, mais au moins, il avait un lieu rien qu'à lui. Et pas mélangé à d'autres tas d'inconnus dont on pleurait le sort. Louis récupéra le peu de courage et force qu'il lui restait, piochant tout au fond de ses entrailles, et s'avança lentement vers les pieds de l'arbre. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il tomba directement à genoux devant, la vision déjà brouillée par les larmes chaudes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. A plusieurs reprises, il dû reprendre sa respiration avant de parvenir à faire sortir un son d'entre ses lèvres grelottantes et aligner les mots correctement, pour former sa phrase.  
   
**« J'y arrive plus Harry... Je suis perdu, totalement je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Chaque matin, ou du moins à chaque fois que je me réveille, j'ai toujours l'impression que... Tu seras là, à mes côtés. Et que tout ça n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar. Seulement... Le cauchemar, c'est ma vie maintenant. Sans toi. Je... Je sais que c'est complètement débile et niais de dire ça alors qu'on... Qu'on ne se connaissait pas non plus depuis des années, mais c'était mon impression. Que tu étais dans ma vie depuis toujours. Et je voulais que ce soit le cas, que tu restes pour... L'éternité.** **C'est tellement... Vide et mort, sans ta présence. Tu illuminais tout, tout ce que tu touchais, tu m'as illuminé. Tu as rallumé tout ce qui était éteins en moi, je... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, mais je t'admire. Et je... Je te re.. Remercie.** _Il retint un sanglot et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre bile._ **De m'avoir aimé, de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir tout donné... Tout ton amour, tout ce que tu avais. Pour me sauver et me voir heureux. J'aurai aimé te rendre la pareille, te... Te montrer tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir. On a même pas eu un dîner digne de ce nom dans un restaurant.** _Un petit rire nerveux sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il renifla._ **J'aimerai tellement être fort tu vois ? Pour toi, pour te montrer que je peux... Je peux continuer. Mais, si tu savais... »**  
   
   
Louis passa le dos de sa main contre sa jour humide et leva les yeux au ciel en inspirant un grand coup. Comme si, de là-haut, Harry pouvait le voir, l'entendre et le soutenir. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir, qu'il le surveillait un peu d'une certaine manière, qu'il le protégeait parce qu'il ne savait pas le faire de lui-même. Incapable de réfléchir et d'agir. A part aujourd'hui, cette nuit. A l'écart de tout. Il avait longuement réfléchi, débattu le pour et le contre, le positif et le négatif, avant de prendre sa décision. Le regard à nouveau baissé vers le sol, il vint caresser l'amas de terre, de boue, qu'avait formé ce semblant de tombe. Le bout de ses doigts était marrons, sales et humides. Pourtant, il ne pleuvait pas. C'était simplement ses larmes qu'il ne savait contenir. Son corps réagissait à nouveau. Au point de source, uniquement. Ses épaules se levèrent un en tremblement, tandis que sa respiration se fit d'un coup plus bruyante.  
   
   
**« Tu es partout. Je te vois partout. A chaque pas que je fais, tu... Tu es là. Sans être là. Et c'est si... frustrant de se dire qu'un clignement de paupières te fais disparaître.** **Tu t'évapores, comme ça. Et putain, tu n'as tellement pas le droit de m'abandonner d'une manière aussi brutale, tout le temps. Encore et encore. Moi, je crève à chaque fois !** _Il s'emporta en haussant le ton, avant de secouer la tête._ **Je meurs d'envie de te revoir, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te murmurer, juste... Trois minutes, que je t'aimerai à vie.** **Tu es en moi, tout le temps, je te respire et je te sens. Ca me bouffe.** **J'aimerai avoir cette force, mais... Je ne suis plus comme ça, plus sans toi. Je suis faible, vide, mort, anéanti, creux, bancal... J'ai... Zayn est venue me proposer une solution, la première fois que j'ai cru te voir dans ce bar. Il... Il m'a proposé quelque chose pour... M'aider à aller mieux. T'effacer. Toi, tout les souvenirs qui nous relient. Pendant un temps, j'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure solution, mais... Mais je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait te tuer une deuxième fois. Me tuer. Nous tuer. Notre histoire et tout ce qu'on a traversé. Nous... Nous n'avons pas vécu tout cela pour rien.** **Pour que je brûle tout comme si ça avait été une relation insignifiante. Tu es... Tu es mon Amour Harry. Pas n'importe lequel. Je le sais, je... Je le sens au fond de moi. Tu dois continuer à vivre en moi. Alors merde, je m'en fous si c'est égoïste, mais je vais le faire. Je suis désolé, si ce n'était pas ce que tu attendais de moi, si tu es déçu. Seulement, je ne peux plus, si... Si je continue comme ça, je meurs. »**  
   
   
Ses mots s'étaient alignés rapidement, dans un seul souffle. La réalité lui faisait mal, lui creusait l'estomac bien profond. Pour venir remuer ses entrailles et allumer le feu qui le consumerait. Sa voix était restée tremblante, cassée et faible. Il se mordit la lèvre, laissant une dernière et unique larme couler le long de sa pommette, sa joue, son menton, pour ensuite aller s'écraser sur la terre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il revoyait cet endroit, la dernière fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Dans un même souffle, il serra l'herbe entre ses mains, voûta ses épaules et murmura :  
   
   
**« Ne m'en veux pas... Je t'aime, Harry. »**  
   
   
Un dernier regard brisé, un dernier geste d'affection et il se redressa pour faire demi-tour. Lentement, il descendit la colline. Mais une fois en bas, malgré le froid, il marcha plus rapidement, il voulait rentrer vite. Il fuyait ses démons, ces vieux fantômes qui semblaient lui coller aux pieds. Le souffle éreinté d'avoir à moitié courut, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte de l'hôtel pour se calmer. Deux minutes. Puis il tourne la poignet, rentre. Il avait pris les clés avec lui. Il referma derrière lui, plissant les paupières quand le bruit du verrou se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux ronflements du blond. Il dormait à poings fermés. Et au final, Louis n'était sortis qu'une petite heure. Il retira ses chaussures, sa veste et alla ensuite directement se réfugier sous les couvertures. Là, il n'avait réellement plus de force. Épuisé, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sans même réfléchir, à peine sa tête avait-elle touchée l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit. Sans rêver. Juste le noir total.  
   
   
   
Le lendemain, le châtain ne se réveilla que vers dix heures. C'était bien la première fois qu'il passait une nuit de plus de cinq heures d'affilées. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il était même encore plus épuisé. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva mollement pour se rendre en cuisine. Niall était là, en train de laver sa tasse de café, déjà habillé et prêt. A ne rien faire. Le journal sur la table était ouvert sur une rubrique de faits divers, il essayait de se distraire un minimum. Pour oublier. Louis alla prendre la cafetière et se remplir une tasse, il plongea un sucre dans le liquide noir brûlant et resta appuyé sur le comptoir, de dos, à côté de son meilleur ami, qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui. L'air moins inquiet.  
   
   
**« Tu as dormi longtemps. »**  
**« Je suis encore crevé. »**  
**« Repose toi, on ne va pas bouger de toutes manières. »**  
**« Tu sais...** _Le châtain goûta son café du bout des lèvres et passa sa langue contre ensuite._ **Je pense que tu devrais aller faire une chasse. Ou sortir, te promener et prendre l'air. »**  
**« Quoi ? »**  
**« Oui, tu es enfermé toute la journée avec moi ici, ça te ruine le moral. Et je vois bien que tu lis ces rubriques sur des cas étranges. Va t'occuper d'un de ces trucs. »**  
**« Mais... Et toi ? »**  
**« Je sais décapsuler une bière, prendre une douche et m'allonger dans le lit, c'est ce qui compte. »**  
**« Ouais...** _L'irlandais esquissa un petit sourire puis haussa les épaules._ **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »**  
**« Tu en as envie. Puis, tu n'as qu'à partir que pour la journée. Le temps de mener l'enquête. Et quand tu rentreras ce soir, on mangera les nouilles chinoises d'à côté, tu avais adoré, non ? J'irai en chercher, avec des nems. »**  
**« Tu détestes ça. »**  
**« Mais pas toi. »**  
**« Louis... »**  
**« S'il te plaît Niall, ça me fera du bien d'être un peu... Seul. Et de savoir que tu fais autre chose qu'attendre que j'aille mieux. »**  
  
  
Le blond poussa un soupir et à partir de ce moment là, Louis savait qu'il avait gagné. S'il n'arrivait pas à être heureux, il pouvait au moins essayer de faire en sorte que son meilleur ami le soit. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée qui lui réchauffa tout le corps. L'autre jeune homme posa le torchon avec lequel il venait de se ressuyer les mains sur l'évier et se tourna vers lui.  
   
   
**« Bon ok, mais si jamais tu as le moindre problème... »**  
**« Je t'appelle, je sais. »**  
   
   
Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Niall qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'aller se dépêcher de préparer ses affaires pour la journée. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire deux secondes avant, il était réellement pressé et impatient de se lancer dans une petite chasse. Se remettre dans le bain. Et cela réchauffait un minimum le coeur du châtain, qui le regarda rassembler des armes et des fausses cartes d'identités. Quand il eut finit, veste enfilée ainsi que les chaussures, Louis vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. D'un coup. Sans prévenir. Et il le serra fort. Si fort que son corps en tremblait. Ses doigts s'accrochaient au tissu de son manteau, comme la veille au soir. Et l'irlandais n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui rendre son étreinte. Un lien fusionnel. Depuis toujours. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, ils se reculèrent, se détachèrent. Et le plus vieux prit le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses mains froides, planta son regard dans le sien.  
   
   
**« Merci pour tout, pour hier. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, les sacrifices, les concessions. Tu es de loin le... Le meilleur ami du monde. »**  
**« Tu dis ça juste pour que je te ramène plus de bière ce soir ? »**  
**« Crétin !** _Le châtain lui donna une tape sur le torse en secouant la tête, avant de se reculer._ **Allez, va botter des culs. »**  
**« Avec des esprits ça va être compliqué. »**  
**« Idiot. »**  
   
   
Niall émit un petit rire et ouvrit ensuite la porte, Louis, exaspéré, resta à côté pour pouvoir la tenir tandis qu'il le regardait prendre la voiture. Mais juste avant d'entrer dedans, il leva la tête vers lui et reprit un air sérieux.  
   
   
**« Louis ? »**  
**« Ouais ? »**  
**« Même si t'es chiant parfois, tu es aussi le meilleur ami du monde. »**  
   
   
Et il se mit derrière le volant avant de démarrer. Le châtain le regarda quitter la rue puis ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui. Le silence emplissait à présent la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait du temps devant lui, mais il voulait faire les choses bien. Les mains tremblantes, le coeur au bord des lèvres, il alla tirer les rideaux pour diminuer la lumière du jour, puis se munit d'une feuille et d'un stylo. Silencieux, il commença à coucher les mots sur le papier. Son être se tordait déjà de douleur, il se mordait la lèvre et tirait parfois sur ses cheveux. Dans sa tête, les choses étaient claires et ordonnées, mais la pratique était moins facile qu'elle semblait l'être. C'était donner tout son courage que de faire un tel acte, il allait blesser des gens, il le savait parfaitement. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions afin de mettre un terme à ses maux. C'était assez lâche et très égoïste. Et il aurait sûrement dû prévenir tous les gens qu'il aimait avant, passer un dernier coup de fil à sa mère à qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois. Elle devait s'inquiéter. Il était réellement désolé, triste et brisé. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Maintenant ou il allait se dégonfler, sa douleur serait alors bien pire s'il n'agissait pas dans la journée.  
   
Niall serait le seul au courant, du moins le premier. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur la feuille, brouillant un peu l'encre noire sur le papier. Il avait écrit deux pages, recto et verso. D'une écriture tremblante et bancale, il avait raturé quelques mots et avait même chiffonné le premier essai qu'il avait raté. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une longue demi-heure qu'il eut fini sa lettre d'adieu, les doigts moites et le cerveau en bouillie. Il laissa le papier là, sur la table, à côté de sa tasse vide, et se redressa alors. Sans flancher, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre, un pied devant l'autre. L'esprit pas vraiment clair, le coeur en vrac. Avant de s'arrêter sur le lit, il fouilla dans un sac posé sur le bureau. Dès que ses doigts tremblants touchèrent le métal froid, il frissonna et ferma les yeux en sentant son dos picoter. Au cas où, il gardait toujours une arme avec lui, pour se défendre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle servirait à un tout autre usage. Il inspira un grand coup, la respiration faible, et sortit le pistolet du sac. Lentement, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et garda les paupières closes, la tête baisée vers le sol. Les battement de son coeur était beaucoup trop rapides dans sa cage thoracique, sa gorge était nouée, elle lui brûlait atrocement.  
   
Les larmes commencèrent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues, quand il osa ouvrir les yeux, il se retrouva face au mur, le store sur le côté était à peine ouvert. La pièce était donc presque plongée dans le noir, pourtant il pouvait très bien distinguer l'arme dans ses mains. Il la tenait fort, ses jointures étaient blanches et ses veines ressortaient. Tout autour de lui semblait tourner, il était proche du malaise. Ses temps, son dos et ses cuisses étaient déjà trempés de sueurs. Doucement, presque incapable de faire un autre mouvement, il se redressa pour saisir un tee-shirt posé au dessus de son sac de vêtements. Celui de Harry. Son odeur avait presque disparue, il en restait seulement des traces, des bribes au niveau du col. Louis se rassit et le porta à son visage, son nez. Il inspira son parfum, il l'inspira lui, une dernière fois. Cette fois, un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge et il toussota avant de fondre en larmes. Rapidement, un gémissement de douleur suivit ses pleurs, il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Il parvenait à peine à respirer correctement, sa cage thoracique se levait sous ses coups de torse presque brutaux. Son corps ne répondait plus de rien, il était dévoré par ses émotions, par la peine, la souffrance et la tristesse.  
   
   
**« Je... Je suis désolé mon Ange. »**  
   
   
Plus que jamais, Louis s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger, l'aider, l'aimer comme il le fallait. Comme lui l'avait si bien fait. Il avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs, mais sa plus grosse était de loin celle d'avoir laissé Harry sans surveillance, de ne pas avoir surveillé ses arrières. Sans ça, il serait encore vivant aujourd'hui. Sans ça, le jeune châtain n'aurait pas une arme entre ses doigts tremblants. Prêt à commettre un acte irréversible et égoïste. Seulement, le passé ne pouvait pas être changé. Pas aussi facilement. Ramener le bouclé sur terre, parmi les vivants, était pratiquement impossible et s'ils y parvenaient cela aurait un grand impact sur lui. Sur les autres également. Et des dégâts, Louis en avait déjà causé assez. Il préférait y mettre fin plutôt que de continuer. Continuer à souffrir et à faire souffrir. A voir mal et à faire mal. Il affectait tout le monde autour de lui, il le sentait, comme un virus incurable. Et pour réduire le virus à néant, il fallait l'éliminer.  
   
Un dernier reniflement et il posa le tee-shirt sur ses genoux. L'arme dans une main, il leva la tête vers le plafond. _Là-haut_. D'une certaine manière, il regardait Harry. Lui donnait un dernier geste d'amour. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, il monta la tête du pistolet contre sa tempe en sueur. Son bras entier tremblait, sa respiration était déstructurée, totalement saccadée, accordée au rythme désordonné de son battement cardiaque. Le point de non retour. Maintenant ou jamais. Après ça, après la douleur, il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Toujours à deux, jamais séparés. Ils se l'étaient jurés.  
   
Le prénom du bouclé se fit entendre dans l'air, un murmure étranglé.  
Suivit rapidement de celui du coup de feu qui brisa le silence.  



	30. Livre III, Reconstruction. Chapitre trente.

Contre toute attente, la balle ne s'écrasa pas dans la tête de Louis, mais contre le mur en face de lui. Et bientôt ce fut son corps qui y fut projeté. Pas violemment, mais juste poussé. Pour lui faire un choc, le réveiller de sa folie. Son dos le percuta, il lâcha un petit gémissement et eut à peine le temps d'assimiler les informations, de faire des liens, d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder, qu'un corps se pressa contre le sien. Que des mains chaudes se refermaient sur ses joues humides et froides. Un choc de température qui le fit frissonner. Dans la pénombre, il ne voyait rien. Perdu. Mais il savait. Il ressentait. Son être se glaça. Il se croyait déjà mort. Sentait son coeur prêt à perforer sa cage thoracique et son corps entier secoué par des tremblements. De la tête aux pieds. Un état totalement déréglé, chaotique. Hors de contrôle. Hors de l'espace et du temps. Hors de tout. Loin de portée. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Ou plutôt, en plein cauchemar. Il ne savait plus penser correctement, il ne pensait plus tout court. Tout était mort. Et pourtant, son coeur battait bien la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Il le sentait. Prêt à perforer sa peau. Ça dansait la samba à l'intérieur de lui, au creux de son ventre. Ses joues étaient encore trempées de larmes, mais les doigts qui passaient dessus semblaient vouloir ôter toute trace de tristesse et de souffrance sur son visage.   
  
Le temps s'était arrêté, pendant quelques secondes, la pendule s'était mise sur pause. Ce touché, cette sensation, cette peau, il la reconnaissait entre mille. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir jusqu'à se vider, s'étouffer. Une fois pour toute, il voulait cesser de souffrir. Mourir en paix. Sans aucun obstacle. Il l'avait choisi et personne ne pouvait s'opposer à son choix. D'un côté, personne n'était au courant non plus. En guise de preuve, il avait simplement laissé une maudite lettre d'excuse pour son meilleur ami, déclarant qu'il préférait quitter ce monde, être enfin en paix avec lui-même et tout ses sentiments, plutôt que de continuer à vivre ainsi. Avec ce poids qui lui pesait constamment sur les épaules et l'enfonçait dans le sol. C'était lâche, égoïste et douloureux, mais il avait décidé. Seulement, même l'Univers ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir. Il devait encore avoir des comptes à régler sur Terre, des monstres à battre, des méchants à anéantir.   
  
Ses bras étaient étendus le long du mur, droit, tendu, comme tout le reste de son corps. Seulement deux secondes venaient de passer depuis l'impact de la balle dans le mur. L'arme était au sol, près du lit, à quelques mètres de leurs pieds. Il suffisait d'un seul mouvement, même si ce poids était toujours pressé contre lui, un seul geste. Se précipiter sur le pistolet, le prendre, le poser sur sa tempe et appuyer sur la gâchette. Là alors, son cerveau exploserait en milliard de petits morceaux, repeindraient le mur blanchâtre et sûrement la moquette aussi. Au moins, avec cette balle logée en plein dans sa tête, il ne risquait plus de penser. Le vide total. Cependant, aucun membre ne semblait vouloir bouger, pas même le bout de ses doigts, de ses orteils. Il restait totalement immobile. Parce qu'il l'avait senti. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore un tour de son esprit, mais il le sentait envahir tous ses sens et obstruer son esprit. Cette odeur d'amande, une pointe fruitée, et la menthe quand son souffle chaud s'était échoué sur son visage, juste sur son nez. Ce fut seulement à cet instant précis que son corps s'était mis à réagir, secoué par des tremblements de plus en plus puissants et incontrôlables. Et l'impact fut encore pire quand il vit finalement des orbes émeraude briller dans le noir, suivit de sa voix rauque et brisée, qui retentis comme un coup de masse sur sa tête.   
  
  
**« Louis.... »**   
  
  
Pas un mot de plus, ce n'était plus du tout supportable. Le châtain secoua la tête et leva ses mains rapidement pour les poser sur le torse en face du sien. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au tissu du tee-shirt, tellement fort que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches, en tremblaient. Puis, dans un accès de colère, il donna un coup et repoussa le corps en arrière. Sans attendre, il se précipita sur l'arme. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait comme première idée dans l'esprit, il ne la pointa pas sur sa tête, à l'endroit fatidique de son cerveau, mais sur _la personne_ en face de lui. Son bras tendu tremblait et ses yeux étaient déjà brouillés par les larmes amères. La respiration désarticulée, totalement en disharmonie, il serra ses doigts autour du métal froid. En parallèle avec son coeur qui battait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine affolée. Boum. Boum. Boum. Le rythme était bien trop rapide et saccadé pour qu'il ne parvienne à en compter un seul, chaque nouveau coup résonnait comme le dernier. Un gros coup de marteau sur son torse. L'ombre s'avançait et sortait du côté noir de la pièce, pour se positionner devant la fenêtre, dans la lumière blanche que donnait la lune, à travers le volets à moitié baissés. L'ambiance était à la fois tendue et pesante. Presque le scénario d'un film d'horreur. La respiration lourde et saccagée du châtain qui résonnait fort entre ces quatre murs, le noir quasiment complet, même si les yeux s'adaptaient aux alentours et repéraient à présent la totalité de la pièce, le corps imposant et sombre qui s'avançait vers celui frêle et tremblant comme une feuille sous un vent ravageur d'hiver de Louis. En entendant les pas sur la moquette et le froissement du jean, il secoua vivement la tête et poussa une sorte de couinement qui fit s'arrêter tout mouvement de celui en face de lui.   
  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte, à travers ses pupilles embrumées d'eau, que la personne venait de se lever ses mains à la hauteur de son visage. Faciès qu'il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer à cause du manque, presque, total de lumière dans la pièce. Seulement les contours peu prononcés, des esquisses, et des cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascades sur des épaules carrées. A nouveau, il entendit sa voix résonner entre deux deux respirations haletantes. Du moins, il avait entendu le timbre de sa voix étouffer sans en comprendre totalement les mots qui s'alignaient et sortaient pour y donner le moindre sens, uniquement quelques uns, comme : _« Je... lumière... chevet..._ _t'en_ _prie... ne... pas. »_ Mais Louis était bien trop secoué pour réagir et chercher à y donner une forme quelle conque. Il sursauta simplement quand il vit l'ombre bouger, toujours les mains en l'air, et se déplacer lentement à nouveau dans la partie sombre. Les battements de son coeur résonnaient à présent jusqu'à ses tympans. Ce bruit incessant, répété, l'empêchait de réfléchir et raisonner correctement. Mais la situation se dégrada considérablement quand un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et que la lumière de la lampe de chevet s'alluma d'un coup et éclaira alors la pièce. Il ne comprit maintenant le sens de la phrase. L'éclairage n'était pas énorme ou fabuleux, mais suffisant pour lui faire perdre pied.   
  
Les larmes redoublèrent, coulaient déjà le long de ses joues rosées et humides. Ses tremblements ne firent que se renforcer, l'arme ne parvenaient plus à se stabiliser sur un point fixe. Bien que toujours pointé vers le corps en face. Il plaça une main devant sa bouche quelques secondes, une bile coincée dans sa gorge, sur le point de vomir. Les battements de son coeur n'avaient plus aucune structure, ne suivaient plus aucune règle, aucun rythme. Tout était désordonné. Un véritable capharnaüm. Si Louis avait déjà pensé auparavant que sa vie était un réel désordre, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Puisque, devant lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvait Harry.   
  
  
**« Non, non, non.... Tu ne... »**   
  
  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible. Même les mots ne parvenaient plus à s'aligner correctement pour constituer une phrase correcte. C'était un total méli-mélo. Un mauvais rêve. Il se pinça le bras pour vérifier, fermant les yeux l'espace de deux secondes avant de les rouvrir. Mais derrière ses paupières, le bouclé était encore là. Comme un fantôme. Il se mit à penser que, finalement, c'était peut-être cela le paradis, l'après mort. Harry, debout devant lui, qui l'aidait à faire la transition entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Seulement, il n'y avait rien de surnaturel. Pas de trou dans sa tête. Ni son corps inerte étendu au sol. Pas de lumière blanche. L'arme était toujours dans ses mains. Et la balle perdue avait causée un petit trou dans le mur, elle y toujours logée. Rien d'anormal. Si ce n'était la présence du bouclé elle-même. Paradoxal. Et c'était justement ça le problème. Mais, il pensait l'avoir pointé du doigt. Pour une fois.   
  
  
**« Tu n'es pas réel, je... C'est encore mon cerveau. C'est rien tu... Tu vas partir. »**   
  
  
Chaque mot lui faisait mal, lui resserrait l'estomac et faisait grossir la bile dans sa gorge. Ses yeux cherchaient un point de repères mais refusaient catégoriquement de se poser sur Harry. Le faire, revenait à tomber dans le piège, à se plier à ce que voulait son esprit. C'était une chance s'il ne se mettait pas à vomir ses tripes sur la moquette dans la seconde à venir. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens et il avait un étrange goût amer sur le bout de la langue. Du vomi. De l'angoisse. Peut-être les larmes aussi. Qui ne cessaient de dévaler sur ses joues depuis au moins dix minutes. Son corps en serait presque déshydraté. A voix haute, dans un murmure mécanique, brisée et cassée par les larmes, il ne cessait de répéter ses mots. Il allait partir, disparaître, en fumée. Comme avant, comme toujours il l'avait fais depuis presque un mois. C'était sûrement la fatigue qui lui donnait des illusions, des moments de flottements, des hallucinations. Seulement, il avait du mal à faire la distinction entre fiction et réalité. Plus spécifiquement en ce moment. Voir Harry de loin, à distance, lui permettait de délimiter une ligne. Mais là, le sentir si proche, entendre son souffle et avoir eu la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il pouvait facilement tomber dans le piège. Fragile, bancale et influençable comme il était depuis des semaines déjà.   
  
Tout chez lui semblait tellement réel. Sa voix rauque et mielleuse qui avait prononcée son prénom, sa langue avait roulé comme d'habitude sur le début, sur le _L_ , d'une façon presque provocatrice et sensuelle. Son souffle chaud et mentholé qui s'était écrasé sur son visage, en plein sur son nez, et qui avait fait dresser ses poils tout le long de ses bras. Le poids de son corps pressé contre le sien. Et s'il avait tendu la main, aurait-il pu sentir son coeur battre, vibrer, autant que le sien ? Jamais il ne pourrait le savoir, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de vérifier que tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, qu'un mauvais tour de son esprit tordu. Harry était mort. Ce fut déjà assez compliqué de se rendre sur sa tombe, de se l'avouer, de le réaliser, alors il n'allait pas en plus tomber dans une folie qui était causée par son esprit malade et en deuil.   
  
Seulement, le corps en face de lui se rapprochait, se déplaçait pour venir plus proche. Et Louis reculait, manquant de trébucher à cause de sa valise au sol, il se rattrapa de justesse. L'arme toujours tendue, toujours tremblante, la vision toujours aussi trouble et voilée par l'eau salée qui émanée de ses yeux fatigués. Il voulait dormir. Pas quelques heures, pas une journée complète, mais éternellement. Le repos infini. Ne jamais se réveiller. Tout oublier. Tout effacer. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pointé la détente sur sa tempe, pour mettre fin aux souvenirs qui affluaient dans son cerveau, pour faire taire la souffrance. Pousser le bouton sur off. Game over. Il était faible, abattu et totalement déréglé. Il se rendait. La vie avait eu raison de lui. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus continuer ainsi.   
  
  
**« Tu vas disparaître, tu vas t'en aller, ce n'est rien... Ce n'est rien... Tu vas t'effacer... »**   
**« Louis, s'il te plaît, regarde moi... »**   
  
  
Mais le châtain refusait d'émettre le moindre contact visuel ou physique, cela lui ferait bien trop de mal d'avoir l'espoir de regarder quelque chose, quelqu'un qui n'existait plus. Il fixait un point derrière Harry, ou bien ses épaules carrées, mais jamais ne dépassait la ligne de son menton. Même si c'était très tentant. Revoir son visage angélique une dernière fois, se rappeler de son apparence qui se gommait peu à peu de sa mémoire défaillante. Puis l'odeur de sa peau, comme il aimerait se jeter sur lui et enfoncer sa tête au creux de son cou pour inspirer le parfum qu'il dégageait. Voir s'il sentait encore l'amande avec cette touche fruitée. Mais cela encore, était une limite à ne pas franchir. Parce qu'il ne refermerait ses bras que sur du vide, du vent, de l'air, de l'invisible, du disparu, de l'inexistant.   
  
Alors il fuyait. Sa respiration était plus rapide à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, lents et courts, pour le pousser à bout. Il reculait, encore et encore, jusqu'à presque toucher le mur. Et quand son dos rencontrait le papier peint, il faisait demi-tour et contournait la pièce sans jamais lâcher sa cible de vue, toujours dans le viseur de son arme. Il avait encore une seule balle, une seule munition. Qu'il ne gâcherait pas dans un mur cette fois. Il comptait ne pas rater son coup. Viser, pointer, enclencher, tirer, tuer. A dire, ce n'était pas compliqué, mais à faire... C'était tout autre chose. Un vrai sacrifice. Rien que le bruit de la balle qui partait lui faisait peur et faisait bondir son coeur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Pas pour tuer les monstres, ça il savait faire. Mais pointer le viseur sur sa tempe ou sur l'image de la personne qu'il aimait, revenait à demander énormément de courage. Il était tendu au possible. Entre la peur et la tristesse. Une pointe de folie également.   
  
  
**« Tu ne vas pas faire ça, on va parler calmement Lou. Ça va aller... Commence par poser cette arme, et ensuite on v... »**   
**« Ferme la ! Ferme la !** _S'écria-t-il d'un coup, en secouant la tête._ **Tu n'existe plus. Pars ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser ?!**  »   
  
  
Son ton montait et tremblait en même temps que tout son corps. Secoué par un spasme faible, mais destructeur à l'intérieur. Près de la poitrine. Les larmes menaçaient de couler en un énorme sanglot. Ses yeux lui piquaient déjà, sa gorge était nouée et ses lèvres sèches. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, à s'aligner, à former quelque chose de concret. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Avant, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, et l'image du bouclé disparaissait de son esprit, l'illusion laissait place au réel. Mais là, il semblait y avoir un obstacle, un panneau qui lui montre que cette fois ce ne sera pas si simple de s'en débarrasser. Louis avait Harry gravé et ancré dans la peau. C'était un fait, une constatation. Littéralement. Pas sous forme d'encre. Mais il avait toute son aura en lui. Même si certains détails se dissipaient, il parvenait encore à se souvenir de son odeur, de la couleur intense de ses yeux, du goût de ses baisers, de l'emplacement de tel ou tel grain de beauté sur son corps nu, de la sensation de ses mains sur ses hanches... Tout vivait encore, en lui. Et là, chaque bribe semblait refaire surface, gratter sa carapace et s'apprêter à exploser.   
  
Louis ne supporterait pas un choc de plus. La mort de celui qu'il aimait avait déjà été une épreuve assez difficile. Alors si en plus, il fallait maintenant que son esprit se mette à lui jouer des tours... Les fois précédentes, il avait réussi à éteindre les alarmes, arrêter les illusions et effacer les images. Mais ce soir, malgré ses efforts, il n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien du tout. Il ne savait même plus s'il se trouvait dans un rêve, au paradis, en enfer ou dans la réalité. Un mélange des quatre, peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas supportable, pas vivable. Il préférait mourir maintenant que de continuer à vivre ainsi. Harry, en face lui, gardait ses mains levées et s'était figé dans ses mouvements. Comme si les mots du châtain avaient eu un quelconque effet sur lui. Alors, il continua sur sa lancée.   
  
  
**« Pars ! Tu n'es pas réel. Laisse moi... N'avance pas, ne fais pas un pas de plus ou je... Ou je tire ! »**   
  
  
Et pour appuyer ses propos, il resserra ses doigts sur l'arme et y posa même sa deuxième main afin de soutenir sa cible. Une seconde passa, suivit d'une deuxième, dans un silence presque mort. Puis, dans un mouvement brusque et trop rapide pour que le chasseur ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le bouclé se précipita sur lui et saisit l'arme. Cependant, il ne l'enleva pas de ses mains, il recouvra simplement les petits doigts des siens, pointant la gâchette sur son torse, à l'emplacement près de son sternum. Louis poussa un petit cri de surprise, en sentant ces mains longues et chaudes sur les siennes, froides. Un contraste qui le fit frissonner encore, des pieds à la tête. Ses lèvres tremblaient, son coeur s'emballait. Ils étaient si proches. Au milieu de la pièce faiblement éclairée. Il pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier et brûlant de Harry s'écraser sur le haut de son visage. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfuir. Loin. S'échapper. Maintenant. Ou le faire disparaître. Seulement, sa voix continuait d'exister, de vibrer dans son esprit et d'incendier sa poitrine.   
  
  
**« Regarde moi. Louis... Regarde moi. »**   
  
  
Ses mots tremblaient, à peine murmurés, désespérés. Son ton était doux et suppliant à la fois. Ragé, lui aussi, par la tristesse. Louis secoua la tête une fois, baisée vers l'arme. Le bout touchait le tissu du tee-shirt du bouclé, posé contre sa poitrine. Il suffisait d'appuyer et c'était terminé. La balle partirait sûrement dans le vide, s'écraserait contre le mur, mais il aurait au moins eu le courage de le faire. De franchir le pas et affronter sa pire crainte. Cependant, il n'y parvenait pas. Car derrière, sa voix rauque et brisée, lente, continuait de lui susurrer : _Regarde moi, Louis_. Et le châtain, tenté, résigné, leva finalement le regard vers le sien. Ce qu'il y vit manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse, lui donna la nausée. Son dos fut traversé par une sueur froide, un grand coup de vent. Des pupilles vert sapin, éteintes, douloureuses, humides. A cause des larmes qui en coulaient, le long de ses joues rougies. Des yeux aussi vides que les siens.   
  
Le soufflé coupé, Louis se retenait pour ne pas lever sa main et passer ses doigts en dessous de ses paupières pour essuyer ses larmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il était incapable de bouger, parce que ce n'était pas réel, parce que Harry était mort. Pourtant, leur regard étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs doigts étaient superposés, leurs pieds se touchaient presque. Ils pleuraient et souffraient en même temps. Parallèles. Le temps s'était arrêté. Brutalement. Le bouclé tremblait tout autant et son contact semblait si réel que le châtain mourrait d'envie de venir se jeter dans ses bras et s'y blottir à jamais. Mais, ce désir irrévocable était impossible. Parce que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Il cligna des paupières et fronça les sourcils, avant de serré l'arme, déterminé.   
  
**« Non, tu... Tu n'es pas réel, je... »**   
**« Alors tire ! Vas-y putain, appuie sur la détente et vois si je ne suis pas réellement là ! »**   
  
  
Harry tira un peu sur le pistolet, pour appuyer le bout contre sa poitrine, alors que sa voix montée presque comme un cri brisé. Le chasseur perdit toute contenance et était, à présent, désemparé, effrayé. A la renverse. Son coeur battait la chamade, brûlait sa cage thoracique, ses doigts piquaient, ses jambes tremblaient, sur le point de le lâcher. Tout s'était accéléré d'un coup. Les larmes s'étaient transformées en sanglot, il ne parvenait plus à prononcer un seul mot tellement sa gorge était nouée. La situation avait basculé. Il était maintenant coincé entre deux solutions : tirer ou s'enfuir. Il baissa le regard vers l'arme, la respiration beaucoup plus forte, rapide et éreintée. Réfléchir devenait impossible. Harry le fixait, attendant son verdict. Tout aussi secoué que lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges, bouffis et ses doigts tremblaient au dessus des siens. Si réel...   
  
Un véritable capharnaüm. Des tas de questions fusaient dans la tête du châtain qui ne parvenaient plus à penser correctement. Il était tétanisé, bloqué. Immobile. Si ce n'était, légèrement secoué par ses tremblements, mais ses paupières ne clignaient plus. Elles n'essayaient plus de tarir les larmes et retenir les sanglots dans sa gorge. Son souffle se bloquait parfois, il inspirait tellement rapidement que ses poumons semblaient se consumer sous chaque levé de torse. Son coeur, quand à lui, ne suivait même plus un rythme. Tout était totalement déstructuré. L'harmonie était brisée. Et il devait agir, avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il actionna le chien de son arme, étant donné que la balle d'avant s'était répercuté dans le mur, et serra ses doigts autour de la détente et de la crosse. La tension était montée d'un coup, le craquement métallique de l'enclenchement de l'arme résonnait encore dans son esprit. Il sentait les battements rapides de sa poitrine lui marteler la cage thoracique, ses doigts étaient moites et son visage ravagé par les larmes et la tristesse, la peur aussi. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, son regard bleu glacial plongé dans celui détruit du bouclé, il murmura. La voix tremblante, mais le ton assuré.   
  
  
**« Je... Je dois tuer mes démons. Je suis désolé mon Ange. »**   
  
  
Harry secoua la tête, l'air passant de la souffrance à la panique. Louis était tout autant retourné que lui. Ses mains, contre la détente, picotaient. Un dernier contact visuel échangé, il lâcha un petit bruit de douleur, de souffrance. Il allait tuer l'homme qu'il aimait, il allait le regarder mourir une seconde fois. En partant du principe, que ce n'était pas juste le fruit de son imagination. Ce dont il rêvait depuis presque un mois, un fantôme du passé, qui ne cessait de le hanter et de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.   
  
Et au moment fatal où il allait appuyer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur une petite tête blonde. Niall venait d'entrer, subitement, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Mais la surprise fut encore plus grand pour lui, qui resta quelques secondes figé et muet, avant de prononcer, comme pour s'assurer que la bière qu'il avait bu plus tôt ce midi n'avait pas affecté ses sens.   
  
  
**« Qu'est-ce que... ? H... Harry ? »**   
  
  
Louis se retourna d'un coup, les pupilles grandes ouvertes, l'arme encore en main, alors que le bouclé avait relâché les bras de le long de son corps. Ils étaient encore chamboulés, bousculés, par les dernières secondes qu'ils venaient de vivre et partager. Le châtain avait failli tirer, le pire avait failli arriver. Les battements de son coeur n'avaient pas cessé, ils avaient même redoublés. Il n'était plus seulement triste et en colère, aussi totalement perdu. Balancé entre plusieurs émotions extrêmes et différentes à la fois. Son meilleur ami venait non seulement de l'empêcher de faire une grave erreur, mais il avait également renversé la situation. Tout retourné. Avec seulement un mot, un prénom. _Harry_.   
  
  
**« Tu le vois ? Niall... Tu le vois aussi ? »**   
  
  
Niall fronça les sourcils, pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en questionnant le chasseur du regard. Il semblait totalement perdu, fatigué, fracassé et triste. Ses yeux étaient et ses joues encore luisants de larmes, ses jambes tremblaient et son air laissait presque pensé à celui blafard d'un fantôme. Ou de quelqu'un sur le point de mourir. Pour s'assurer de ses propos, il dériva ses orbes océans vers le bouclé, qui se tenait toujours derrière Louis, avec un visage rongé par la douleur et par la culpabilité. Ses expressions, ses yeux, disaient des millions de choses en même temps qu'il était impossible d'analyser. De là où il était, Niall pouvait entendre sa respiration forte se mélanger à celle de son ami. Ses mains tremblaient, les larmes coulaient encore de la bordure de ses paupières. Et il comprenait l'état du châtain, sa peur, son égarement. Parce que lui, pensait l'avoir vu plusieurs fois. Seulement, ce n'était qu'un tour de son esprit. Là, c'était une certitude. Aucun doute, il était bien réel. Vivant, sous leurs regards ébahis.   
  
  
**« Oui Louis, il est là. »**   
**« Dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, dis le moi... »**   
**« Tu n'es pas... Non, ce n'est pas une illusion. Je le vois. »**   
**« Putain... »**   
  
  
Louis prit un grand bol d'air, soudainement bancal, et lâcha son arme qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'appuya contre un mur en respirant beaucoup trop rapidement. Son corps voûté, vers le bas. Le bouclé fit un pas en avant, dans l'intention d'aller s'approcher de lui et le rassurer, le calmer, mais Niall le rattrapa en deux enjambés précipitées et saisit l'arme entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes afin de le faire reculer. Le bout pointé sur son torse, sans pour autant le toucher. Avant de le laisser faire le moindre geste, il devait s'assurer de quelque chose. Un point noir, qui le faisait douter.   
  
  
**« Niall, je dois aller aider Lou. »**   
**« Je veux d'abord être certain que tu sois bien le vrai Harry. »**   
**« C'est une blague ? »**   
**« Tu ne penses pas que c'est nous qui devrions poser cette question ? Tu débarques ici d'une seconde à l'autre, sans explications, avec Louis qui est incapable de se défendre. C'est un peu suspect, si tu veux mon avis. »**   
**« J'allais vous expliquer... »**   
**« Ça oui, j'y compte bien. »**   
  
  
Harry poussa un léger soupir, il se mordit la lèvre et leva les mains à la hauteur de son visage alors que l'irlandais pointait l'arme droit sur lui. Résigné, il hocha la tête. D'un côté, il comprenait ses motivations à vouloir la vérité, à les mettre hors de danger. Il jeta un regard vers le chasseur, toujours contre le mur, qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. En vain. Lui seul savait comment réellement le calmer. Entièrement. Alors, sans hésiter une seule seconde, il se lança. Sans vraiment savoir comment y aller, mais il connaissait son but. Lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un démon qui souhaitait le tuer ou le résultat de son esprit.   
  
  
**«** **Ok, Louis, tu m'écoutes ?** _Une seconde passa, dans un silence comblé par un sanglot étranglé provenant de la gorge du châtain._ **Tu veux savoir si c'est vraiment moi ? Je vais te le dire. Je sais des tas de choses sur toi, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, certes, mais je te connais presque par coeur. Je sais que tu aimes la bière blonde, parce que la brune a un goût trop fort pour toi, même si tu aimes le whisky ou le rhum. Ce que je ne comprendrais jamais, d'ailleurs.** _Il échappa un petit rire,_ _à travers les larmes,_ _qui s'évapora aussi rapidement dans l'air lourd._ **Je sais que tu aimes ta mère, tout au fond de ton coeur, bien que tu dises le contraire. Parce que, oui, elle reste la femme qui t'a mise au monde et qui t'a aimé et qui t'aime encore. Je sais que tu aimes la couleur bordeau sur moi, mais que tu refuses de la porter car tu penses qu'elle te grossit. Je sais que tu as une tâche de naissance juste en dessous de l'aisselle. Une forme un peu étrange. Tu dis que c'est Batman en miniature, ton super héros favori. Moi, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à un minuscule papillon. Et, aussi, un grain de beauté sur la gauche de ton nombril. Où tu aimes que je t'embrasse. Je sais que, quand tu as peur, tu repousses les gens que tu aimes. Je sais que si tu avais du mal à croire en l'amour, en moi, c'était à cause de ton abruti d'ex. Qu'il t'a fais souffrir, qu'il t'as enlevé le peu de confiance que tu avais en toi-même. Je sais que ça t'énerve que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, parce que tu aimes passer ta nuit dans mes bras, contre quelqu'un, pour sentir mon coeur battre. Alors je viens, pour te faire sourire, me coucher entre les draps et je te sers fort. Pour m'imprégner de ton odeur de shampoing à la soie et ton parfum d'eau de Cologne. Je sais qu'avant de fermer les yeux, le soir, tu relis et parcours le carnet de ton oncle. Une manière de te souvenir de lui. De ne jamais l'oublier. Comme moi je ne pourrai jamais t'effacer. »**   
  
  
Son monologue avait lancé un blanc dans la pièce. Plusieurs fois, Louis s'était arrêté de respirer pour l'écouter. Pour suivre sa voix lente et douce, brisée et rauque. Une vieille chanson qu'il avait eu peur d'oublier. Niall, au bout de la troisième phrase, avait baissée son arme. En sentant ses doutes s'évaporer petit à petit, en entendant les sanglots de son ami se calmer, se taire. Harry, avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et reprenait lentement son souffle. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu d'un coup, pendant le moment où il avait parlé. Sans s'arrêter. Sans chercher ses mots. Sans réfléchir. Ils venaient, fluides. Naturels. Le châtain se redressa, encore fébrile, tandis que le bouclé attendait un signe. Qu'il vienne le prendre dans ses bras, s'y blottir, s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ou bien, lui crier dessus, taper son torse de ses petits poings, s'acharner, s'énerver contre lui. Seulement, contre toute attente, il passa simplement devant eux pour rejoindre la porte. Mais son regard en disait long. Bien plus que les mots ne pouvaient le faire. Une lueur glacée, sombre. La tristesse et la peur avaient laissé place à la colère. Et Harry savait que son silence et ce genre de regard étaient pire encore que ses accès de colère.   
  
Quand il disparu derrière la porte, pour rejoindre le salon, Niall poussa un léger soupir et se tourna vers le brun. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de son meilleur ami, ni lui dire qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais cette nouvelle devait l'avoir totalement chamboulé. Il se retenait de hurler sur Harry, de lui faire milles reproches, toutefois, il pensait aussi qu'il avait peut-être ses raisons. De ne pas être revenu avant. D'avoir attendu tout ce temps. Sa revenue avait déjà été comme un choc dans la poitrine pour lui, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet que cela avait produis sur Louis. Un renversement, un bouleversement total. Avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, le blond jeta un dernier regard vers le bouclé.   
  
  
**« Je crois que tu nous dois des explications, maintenant. Surtout à lui. »**   
  
  
Cartes sur table. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps à les rejoindre dans le petit salon, peu éclairé et dont les volets étaient à peine ouverts. Ils laissaient tout de même passer la lumière du jour qui tapait sur les murs et sur un canapé. Le châtain était appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, un verre dont le fond était rempli de whisky à la main, et les paupières fermées. Ses membres ne tremblaient plus autant, il avait simplement le poing serré, si bien que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Niall était, lui, assis sur le bout du canapé, sa veste retirée et sa cravate dénouée. Tendu. Comme l'atmosphère autour d'eux.   
  
Harry prit place près de l'accoudoir du canapé, mal à l'aise, il commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Pour chercher comment formuler les choses, comme aborder le sujet sans brusquer le chasseur. D'abord, ce fut un silence inconfortable, douloureux. Puis sa voix rauque et tremblante se mit à combler le vide. Le temps des confessions, des aveux, comme avant. Un goût de déjà-vu.   
  
  
**« Je sais que ça va être compliqué à croire, complètement dingue même mais... J'ai mes raisons pour avoir fait ça. Tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir Louis, je ne te demanderai que de m'écouter, jusqu'à la fin, ensuite tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux. »**   
  
  
Le châtain leur tournait toujours le dos, Niall regardait le sol, levait les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il avait une réaction, mais ne laissait sortir aucun mot d'entre ses lèvres. Louis ne bougeait pas, les membres et les os tendu, le corps bouillant et soufflé par un afflux de colère. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il aurait déjà vidé toute la bouteille d'alcool ou bien balancé son verre à travers la pièce afin qu'il se fracasse contre le mur. Après les pleurs, la rage prenait possession de ses veines. Et le pousser à vouloir se défouler, tout casser, crier, hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Parce qu'en plus d'être totalement perdu et triste, il se sentait trahi. De surcroît, parce celui qu'il aimait. Alors, il voulait des explications, il voulait tout savoir. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala le contenu d'un trait, le liquide coula dans sa gorge et brûla sa trachée. Il pencha sa tête en avant et serra son poing sur le meuble, muet. Son silence incita Harry à continuer sur sa lancée. Il devait essayer de remonter la pente, s'accrocher aux bouts qui sortaient pour se hisser jusqu'au sommet et regagner sa confiance, ce qui ne serait pas une tâche facile.   
  
  
**«** **Sur la colline, ce soir là, je n'étais pas mort. En réalité, je ne suis même jamais parti. Ce n'est pas compliqué, avec mes pouvoirs, de simuler une mort. J'avais mal, oui, cette lame aurait pu me tuer, si elle avait été enfoncée quelques centimètres plus haut. Ça a été compliqué à guérir, j'ai souffert aussi... Moins que toi, mais c'était une horreur de faire ça. De te faire ça.** _Il ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux vers la moquette._ **Vous deviez tous rentrer, par raison de sécurité, Liam est rentré avec vous pour vous protéger, mais Zayn est resté pour s'occuper de moi. Début le début, il savait, que je n'étais pas mort. Enfin... Ce n'était pas prévu, mais si je devais mourir, je l'avais choisi pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Pendant votre absence, il allait se préparer à creuser la tombe, mais je me suis réveillé. Il voulait courir vous prévenir, mais je... Je l'en ai empêché. Je me suis expliqué pendant longtemps avec lui. Il ne me comprenait pas, il essayait de me convaincre de revenir. Mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision depuis que nous avions ce plan pour tuer Alastor. Si je venais à mourir, je devais réellement l'être. Je savais que cette blessure n'allait pas me tuer, seulement me faire souffrir. J'agissais de manière égoïste, oui. Je le conçois, je le sais parfaitement même. J'ai... J'ai fais tout ça pour toi, Louis. Depuis qu'on se connaît, que je suis entré dans ta vie, depuis la première seconde, je n'ai fais que t'apporter le danger, la souffrance et plusieurs fois la mort aussi. Je voulais que tu puisse vivre... Parce que, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, putain ! Je suis un démon, j'ai du sang souillé qui coule dans mes veines, je te mets constamment dans des situations dangereuses et ça je... Je ne peux pas le supporter ! »**   
  
  
Les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux vert, ses doigts tremblaient tandis que sa voix déraillait, s'emportait. Loin. Il avait du mal à aligner chaque respiration qui sortait de sa bouche, à calmer les battements douloureux et profonds dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal tout court. De repenser à l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Niall était pendu à sa langue, attendant la suite de son récit. Louis ne s'était toujours pas retourné, aucun geste, si ce n'était ses épaules qui s'étaient crispées. Et cela n'arrangeaient rien à la situation.   
  
  
**«** **Alors, Zayn m'a aidé. Même si ce plan ne lui plaisait pas. Il m'a guérit en surface, comme il a pu, puis il a remplacé mon corps par celui d'un ange sur place sous la terre. Celui d'Anna. Elle méritait au moins cela. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à Liam. Il était le seul au courant. Il m'informait parfois sur ton état, sur comment tu allais... Parce que...** _Il secoua la tête et releva la tête pour regarder le dos du châtain._ **Parce que je n'osais pas revenir et faire face à ce que j'avais engendré. Je ne voulais pas venir t'observer, caché, et te voir anéanti. Je me sens tellement... Coupable et idiot. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu revenir vers toi, tout t'avouer.** **Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que ce n'était sûrement pas la solution, quand je suis finalement venu. Quand j'ai vu ton état totalement... Dégradé. Tu étais tellement... Mort. Je te voyais pleurer, serrer les poings et les dents pour ne pas hurler. J'aurai pu intervenir avant, venir te sauver quand tu pleurais la nuit, quand tu avais failli mourir à cause de ce monstre. J'aurai pu, mais je me dégoûtais d'une telle force que je n'osais plus t'approcher. J'avais peur d'aggraver les choses, de détériorer ton état, de tout faire exploser. Pourquoi maintenant, tu vas me dire ? Pourquoi juste quand tu pointais un flingue sur ta tempe ? Prêt à te suicider. Il y a des tas de réponses, parce que je suis un lâche, parce que je brise tout ce que touche, parce que j'étais tétanisé. J'entendais tes pensées, tes envies de mourir, tes derniers mots, tes rechutes quand tu croyais me voir. Et c'était bien moi, chaque fois où tu pensais m'avoir aperçu, j'étais là.** **Si près et pourtant si loin. Je mourrais littéralement d'envie de venir te prendre dans mes bras, te dire que je suis désolé et te promettre que je ne partirais plus jamais.** **Mais je disparaissait, parce que j'étais mort de peur. Je le suis encore. Et je suis venu, pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie. Je pensais que tu irais mieux sans moi, seulement je me suis trompé, c'est pire encore. Pour nous deux. On est totalement perdus l'un sans l'autre, pas vrai ? Toi, prêt à mourir, de ma faute. »**   
  
  
Surprit, le blond tourna la tête d'un coup vers le bouclé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'était pas encore au courant de la tentative de suicide de son meilleur ami, et cette nouvelle venait de lui mettre un choc violent dans l'estomac. Une force invisible venait de prendre son coeur entre ses mains pour le serrer très fort, trop fort. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Tout était bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Louis plissa les paupières, toujours clauses, ce qui n'empêcha pas une larme de dévaler sur sa joue et s'écraser sur le plan de travail. Suivit de quelques autres, lentes et douloureuses, qui venait du fond de son ventre. Là où tout remuait, là où tout faisait mal. Pire encore que se prendre un coup de couteau dans le flan.   
  
  
**« Louis... »**   
**« Non... »**   
**« C'est vrai, tu... Tu voulais te tuer ? Putain Louis, je suis revenu parce que je sentais que quelque chose allait mal, que je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seul et si Harry n'était pas intervenu tu... »**   
**« Et tu crois que j'en avais envie peut-être ?! »**   
  
  
Louis s'était retourné rapidement, brusquement, les yeux ouverts, humides et le visage tiré par la douleur, la colère et la tristesse. Tout cela à la fois. Les joues recouvertes de perles salées, les veines de son cou ressortaient sous l'accès d'émotion. Il venait de jeter littéralement son verre au sol, qui s'écrasa dans un bruit, cinglant, en milliers de petits morceaux sur le carrelage. Harry en sursauta, ferma les paupières quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que Niall regardait son meilleur ami avec l'air totalement... Vide. Le teint blanc, les lèvres tremblantes, au bord des larmes. Au bord de l'effondrement.   
  
  
**«** **Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça moi ! Rien du tout ! Je suis désolé ok ? J'allais réellement mal, je n'y arrivais pas sans lui. C'était de la torture. Alors oui, c'était lâche, égoïste, mais je voulais crever... Pour que ce soit fini une bonne fois pour toute. Plus de souffrance, plus de peine, plus de putain de vision... Plus rien. C'était débile... Je pensais le retrouver là-bas, là-haut, où qu'il soit. Je ne voulais que ça. Seulement voilà...** _Le châtain afficha un sourire crispé, tellement mauvais, et osa enfin planter son regard froid dans celui de Harry._ **Si lui pensait que c'était amusant, de faire ce petit jeu, moi je n'ai pas trouvé cela drôle du tout... Ce genre d'humour, je n'adhère pas tellement. »**   
**« Non, Louis, ce n'était pas sensé être une blague putain !** _Répondit directement le brun en se levant du canapé,_ _haussant la voix par la même occasion._ **Je t'en prie, essai de comprendre, mets toi à ma place deux secondes. Je voulais te protéger, de mettre en sécurité, loin de moi. Loin du danger que je représente pour toi.** **J'ai trahi Alastor, je l'ai tué, et à peu près tous les démons de la Terre veulent ma peau. Tu crois que c'était simple pour moi ? De te regarder mourir à petit feu ? De te voir te laisser dégrader, de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'en crevais bordel ! Je... Je m'en veux tellement, Louis. Si tu savais... A un point tellement intense, que j'ai seulement envie de me planter un couteau en plein coeur. Tu ne méritais pas ça, et je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. De t'avoir causé autant de peine, autant de douleur. Parce que ce n'était pas mon but. Je voulais te voir heureux. Je suis désolé, je sais que ça ne pardonnera rien de dire cela. Simplement... Je pensais que tu serais assez fort, que tu comprendrais que tu pourrais continuer sans moi. Mais moi-même, je n'y arrivais pas. Et j'ai réalisé une chose : on a besoin l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est vital. Comme l'air qu'on respire, comme les poumons pour vivre, comme le coeur qui alimente et fait tout battre. C'est comme ça, c'est simple, sans lui, on meurt. Sans toi, je meurs. Sans moi, tu meurs. »**   
  
  
Louis recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête, les sanglots redoublèrent des deux côtés. L'irlandais était toujours assit sur le canapé, estomaqué, incapable de réagir. Il ne pensait plus qu'au fait que son meilleur ami avait failli mourir et que lui n'avait rien vu, n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il se sentait coupable. Au fond, le châtain savait que Harry avait raison, que l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus rien. Mais cette histoire était trop dur à digérer pour l'accepter. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, à réaliser qu'il se tenait là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Alors qu'il le croyait mort il y a encore une heure de cela, quand il était prêt à appuyer sur la détente, l'arme posée sur sa tempe. Il tendait les mains, tandis que le bouclé avançait jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts tremblants entrent en contact avec le tissu de son tee-shirt, son torse chaud. Sa respiration s'accélérait et il enfoui quelques secondes son visage dans son coude, avant de relever les yeux. Ils étaient à nouveau proches l'un de l'autre, séparés par seulement un ou deux pas. Louis lâcha un petit bruit de mal être puis le poussa avec ses mains, avant de donner des coups dans sa poitrine. Faibles, en poussant des gémissements de douleur, incessants, même si cela ne servait à rien. Le brun le laissa faire, n'osant plus bouger, il ferma les paupières et accepter maintenant ce qui lui était dû. C'était à son tour de souffrir, autant que lui avait souffert par sa faute. Il intégrait chaque poing contre son torse comme une sentence. Le chasseur s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, le souffle court alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient à présent à son tee-shirt.   
  
  
**« Je te déteste tellement... Je te déteste de m'avoir fait ça, de nous avoir fait ça. Je te déteste d'être parti, de... D'avoir pensé une seule seconde que je serai mieux sans toi. Je t'en veux. Je t'en veux plus que tout de ne pas t'être montré avant... Je te déteste putain ! »**   
  
  
Niall se leva du canapé, le regard vide, et leur marmonna qu'il allait les laisser à deux, qu'il préférait prendre un peu l'air. Quand sa silhouette disparu au dehors, derrière la porte fermée, le silence continuait de remplir la pièce. Pesant. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère. Les mains du châtain tremblaient, elles tenaient encore fermement le tissu du tee-shirt de l'autre jeune homme. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, à égalité. Dévastés, chamboulés, bousculés, brisés, ravagés. Harry monta ses doigts sur les joues humides de l'aîné et passa ses pouces juste sur ses pommettes pour effacer ses larmes. Calmer la douleur, la peine. Enlever tout ce qui avait pu se passer ce dernier mois. Revenir en arrière, il aurait aimé.   
  
  
**« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé mon amour... »**   
  
  
La lueur triste dans son regard émeraude laissait voir une pointe de douceur. Louis l'avait reconnu. Puis, sans prévenir, il tendit les bras, les referma autour de sa nuque, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et réduit la distance entre eux pour coller leurs corps tremblants. Il cherchait un contact, pour se sentir vivant. Le sentir vivant. Et quand, au bout d'à peine une seconde, Harry referma ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains se liant dans son dos, il ne répondit plus de rien. Parce que là, tout contre son torse, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, au même rythme déchaîné que le sien. Il sentait sa chaleur corporelle, ses tremblements, ses doigts s'accrochaient à lui, son souffle sur le haut de son visage, dans ses cheveux. Il le sentait vivre et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour le moment, il laissait la douleur, la colère et la peine de côté, il souhaitait simplement profiter.   
  
  
**« Harry... Tu es là... Tu es vraiment là. »**   
**« Oui, Lou. Je ne partirai plus, plus jamais. »**   
**« Sers moi fort, s'il te plaît. »**   
  
  
Harry resserra son étreinte alors que Louis posait sa tête au creux de son cou, contre son épaule, ses larmes trempaient sa peau chaude. Le bouclé attendit quelques secondes, se tâtonna, puis déposa finalement un léger baiser sur sa tempe, pour lui montrer qu'il était bien présent. Ses petits doigts froids s'agrippaient à sa nuque, à ses cheveux longs, qui descendaient presque sur ses épaules, pour s'assurer qu'effectivement il ne partirait pas. Il lui en voulait atrocement et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient en discuter, mais plus tard. Là, ils se retrouvaient, ils se serraient, ils se respiraient, ils se vivaient, ils s'aimaient à nouveau. Malgré les récents événements, ils étaient réunis et, à deux, ils pouvaient tout surmonter. Les monstres, les démons, Alastor, l'Apocalypse et même leurs propres erreurs. Séparés, ils tombaient, mais ensemble, ils formaient la plus belle et la plus forte des équipes.


	31. Livre III, Reconstruction. Epilogue.

_** ** _

 

Un sourire aux lèvres, Louis referma son carnet et noua soigneusement le fil autour de la couverture marron. Il repassa avec son pouce les initiales sur le cuir et le serra entre ses doigts, avant de finalement le ranger précieusement dans son sac. Étant donné qu'il était le dernier à quitter la pièce, il éteignit les lumières, ferma la porte derrière lui, alla rendre les clés à l'accueil quand il eut descendu les deux étages en ascenseur. Dehors, il respira l'air frais, admira le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête.  


**« Enfin, on commençait à s'impatienter ! Si tu voulais passer une nuit de plus ici, fallait nous le dire Tomlinson !»**

Ses amis l'attendaient sur le côté, juste devant l'entrée du petit hôtel. Zayn terminait sa cigarette tandis que Liam feuilletait un journal, appuyé contre le rangement pour vélo. Le châtain offrit gentiment son majeur à son meilleur ami, qui lui agita les clés de voiture sous le nez en riant. Louis n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui conduise son véhicule, il allait se lancer dans une course poursuite après lui, mais il se ravisa de faire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'une main chaude glissa dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers le corps qui se colla au sien et tomba directement dans des orbes émeraude scintillantes et débordantes d'amour.

**« Laisse le Lou, c'est un enfant, il s'amuse pour rien. »**

**« J'ai tout entendu Styles ! »**

**« Tu es juste jaloux parce que j'ai le droit de la conduire et pas toi. »**

**« Ce n'est pas juste aussi, suffit que tu l'embrasses et Louis te cèdes tout. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai du charme. »**

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la place parking où Louis avait garé sa voiture, Harry se mit à rire quand Niall leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, le châtain lui autorisa à prendre le volant et il en fut ravi comme un enfant qui ouvrait ses cadeaux tant attendus au matin de Noël. Juste avant qu'ils ne prennent la route, Liam interpella l'attention de tout le monde, il tendit le journal au milieu du petit groupe et pointa un article sur une mort étrange dans l'Ohio. Un meurtre, une femme retrouvée poignardée au milieu de sa chambre, mais aucune trace d'effraction, d'arme ou d'empreintes sur sa peau. Les pupilles de Louis brillaient déjà d'impatiente, il lit en détail les informations rapportaient par un journaliste sur place, qui avaient su soutirer des informations auprès de la famille et de la police, puis releva les yeux vers ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« On se met en route, directement l'Ohio alors ? »**

**« Tu me le diras pas deux fois, on se retrouve là-bas. »**

Et sur ces mots, Zayn et Liam transplanaient déjà pour se rendre sur place et récolter des indices au plus vite. Cerner la victime, voir s'il n'y avait pas des traces de souffre ou de présence d'esprit. Niall enclenchait déjà le moteur, surexcité, Harry s'était installé à l'arrière et lisait encore une fois l'article. Louis mit le sac avec les armes dans le coffre, avec leurs affaires, puis vint prendre place à côté du bouclé. Il appuya sur le bouton de la radio directement le son de la radio, les paroles de leur chanson préféré résonna dans l'air.

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done.  
Lay your weary head to rest,  
Don't you cry no more._   
_  
_

**« Allons botter quelques culs ! »**

Louis donna un coup amical sur l'épaule du blond et se rassit correctement tout près de Harry. Sa main vint directement chercher la sienne, liant leurs doigts et alignant parfaitement le tatouage qu'ils avaient en commun au niveau du poignet. Certes, un signe d'amour en premier lieu, mais qui possédait un sens bien plus poussé et complexe que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Une ancre pour Harry et une corde pour Louis. De l'encre sur leur peau qui signifiait plus que ce que les mots ne pourraient jamais exprimer. Ils existaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se supportaient, s'entraidaient, se relevaient mutuellement. Ils se battaient, se sacrifiaient pour l'autre. Ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre.

Mais que se passe-t-il (...) une fois que le petit nouveau décide de prendre sous son aile une personne qu'il devait normalement tuer...?

  
L'ancre et la corde. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. L'ancre et la corde face contre vents et marrée. Contre les tsunamis, les ouragans, les démons, les fantômes, les sorcières, les dieux, les esprits, etc, l'Apocalypse et tout ce que l'Existence a pu créer de maléfique. Séparées, elles ne valent rien, elles flanchent, elles coulent, elles sont insignifiantes, elles n'existent même pas. Mais ensemble, quand elles se lient, se rassemblent, à elles seules, elles forment une arme puissante, solide, éternelle et indestructible.  



End file.
